The Perfect Wife traduction
by oO-ECA-Oo
Summary: Attention, fiction sombre avec des scènes crues, violentes, relatant des abus sexuels. Après la mort de Phil et Renée le jour de son 17ème anniversaire, Bella retourne à Forks. Sa vie va devenir un enfer, mais...un "ange" pourrait-il venir la sauver ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, tout le monde !**

**Voilà, comme je l'ai déjà dit lorsque j'ai publié un chapitre d'une de mes fictions, je me met à la traduction. Cette fiction s'appelle «The Perfect Wife **» et elle a été écrite par **rmcrms5**

**/!\ Attention**: cette fiction est très spéciale, sombre et peut choquer certaines personnes.

Certains passages sont assez crus car des abus sexuels sont décrits. Pour ces passages, je ferai comme l'auteure de cette fiction, je signalerai le début de la scène ainsi que sa fin, pour que vous puissiez zapper ces passages si vous ne voulez pas les lire. **/!\**

Certains chapitres du début peuvent être dur à avaler mais au bout du compte l'histoire vaut vraiment le coup d'être lue.

Sur ce, on peut y aller !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Renée POV**

J'observais le quartier, dans lequel nous vivions en sécurité depuis presque 10 ans, pendant que j'arrosais mes parterres de fleurs. J'ai tout appris des plantes grâce à Esmé. Ma vie était idéale maintenant, je n'aurai plus jamais besoin que mes fleurs soit autre chose qu'une simple décoration dans le jardin. Je pensais à ma meilleure amie en travaillant dans le jardin et me demandais à quel point le jardin d'Esmé était grand maintenant. J'espérais et priais pour qu'il ne soit plus grand qu'il ne l'était déjà lorsque je suis partie. Je connaissais son secret (au jardin). Elle méritait tellement plus que son jardin. J'aurais aimé savoir si elle avait réussi à élever ses fils comme des hommes convenables ou si Carlisle avait fini par gagner comme Charlie avait lui aussi gagné. Je ne le saurai jamais car je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque que Charlie découvre où nous sommes. Mon amie me manquait.

C'était un quartier si paisible. On connaissait tout le monde dans notre rue, tous des voisins de longue date. Ça a été important pour moi quand Phil et moi cherchions une maison. La longévité signifie la sécurité, nous n'étions pas un voisinage d'étrangers. Nous avions un gardien, des fêtes de quartier, nous faisions des dîners, des soirées film en été et des concours de décoration de Noël en hiver. Tout le monde faisait attention les uns aux autres.

Je remercie Dieu chaque jour pour avoir fait entrer Phil dans ma vie et dans celle de Bella. C'était un homme si merveilleux, tendre, gentil, attentionné, doux. Il était mon point de repère et le père de Bella. Même s'il n'était pas son père biologique, il la traitait comme s'il l'était. Il ne m'a jamais fait sentir coupable de ne pas pouvoir avoir eu d'autre enfant. Il m'a assuré que Bella était la seule enfant dont il avait besoin.

Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas rester en Arizona pour l'université. Elle est bordeaux et blanc (couleurs de la « Texas A & M University ») depuis qu'elle a 8 ans. Phil avait un abonnement pour les matchs de football américain et de baseball de l'université A & M et nous y allions autant que possible, selon les emplois du temps de Bella et de Phil. Quand Bella a découvert le First Yell (genre de danse et chant d'encouragement lors d'évènements sportifs) pour la première fois, elle a tout de suite accroché. Elle a insisté pour que Phil lui apprenne l'hymne des supporters le matin avant le match. Phil était si excité et moi j'étais soulagée. C'était la première fois qu'elle montrait un signe d'affection et d'acceptation envers lui. Nous étions si inquiets que Bella ne soit jamais capable de lui faire confiance après son expérience avec Charlie et James avant que nous quittions Forks.

Je secouais ma tête en rigolant toute seule. Ils partageaient quelque chose en commun maintenant. Ils faisaient tout ensemble. Bella passait presque autant de temps sur le terrain de baseball avec Phil qu'elle n'en passait avec ses amis. Phil a appris à jouer au baseball à Bella comme une façon de construire une relation avec elle lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Bella aimait le softball et Phil entraînait son équipe de ligue junior chaque année. Maintenant, il aidait son entraîneur au lycée à chaque fois que l'emploi du temps de son équipe le lui permettait. Phil lui a appris à faire du skate, à nager, tout ce qui pouvait développer sa confiance en elle. Elle a appris à faire à nouveau confiance, grâce à lui. Elle était une adolescente normale maintenant, ses débuts ont été effacés par l'amour et la sécurité qu'elle avait tout autour d'elle.

Je souhaitais que Phil puisse adopter Bella mais le faire voudrait dire que Charlie saurait où nous sommes. Ça m'a pris deux mois pour que je puisse me sentir suffisamment en sécurité pour dormir la nuit. J'avais l'habitude de dormir parterre, à côté de son lit la nuit pour m'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité. Même après toutes ces années, je savais que Charlie essaierait de l'emmener loin de moi s'il en avait l'occasion. Je n'étais juste pas sûre de la solidité des preuves que j'avais contre lui, après toutes ces années, mais elles étaient gardées en sécurité avec notre avocat, juste au cas où. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions pour garantir la sécurité de Bella, loin de Charlie. Dans nos testaments, JJ et Teri étaient nommés tuteurs légaux au cas où quelque chose m'arriverait tant que Bella était toujours mineur, une assurance-vie suffisante et des placements de nous deux pour qu'elle puisse être indépendante. L'avocat a été si serviable en nous expliquant tout ce dont nous avions besoin de faire et en nous aidant à tout mettre en place.

Parfois, Phil s'inquiétait sur le fait que je sois trop protectrice en gardant Bella dans une bulle en sécurité, loin du monde extérieur, mais il comprenait mes motifs. Je devrais apprendre à commencer, à laisser aller, maintenant qu'elle était en Terminale. Etre en Terminale signifiait la liberté pour les adolescents; ils conduisaient, la plupart travaillaient à mi-temps se préparant à quitter la maison et à apprendre à tenir debout sur leurs propres pieds. Phil craignait que Bella ne soit pas prête. Elle n'était pas assez endurcie. J'étais si déterminée à effacer les sept premières années de sa vie de sa mémoire que les dix dernières années de la vie de Bella ont été aussi idéales que possible. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive dans la crainte. La crainte vous paralyse et fait de vous une victime. Quand on vit dans la crainte, vous permettez aux gens de vous blesser.

Cela a pris presque un an à Bella pour sortir de coquille, pour croire que Phil ne la blessera pas. Elle avait tellement peur d'avoir des ennuis et de se faire punir par n'importe quel homme. Charlie encourageait toutes les mauvaises conduites de la part de James, tant qu'elles m'étaient adressées à moi, puis à Bella lorsqu'elle est née. Il encourageait plus particulièrement son comportement avec Bella. Charlie avait l'habitude de laisser James donner la fessée à Bella car cela faisait parti de son idée tordue d'apprendre à James à être un homme. J'étais impuissante pour l'arrêter vu qu'il m'enfermait au sous-sol jusqu'à ce que James et lui aient fini. Charlie disait que ça les éduquait tous les deux, pour que James sache qu'il a le pouvoir et que Bella sache que son travail était de rendre un homme heureux. J'ai vraiment essayé secrètement d'enseigner à James le bien et le mal et à Bella de se défendre elle-même, tout comme Esmé éduquait ses fils, mais c'était inutile. James était la réplique de Charlie et Bella était trop effrayée par eux.

Mon plus grand regret était de ne pas avoir pu sauver mon fils de l'influence de Charlie. Il était le fils à son papa. Charlie ne m'a jamais autorisée à le punir. Ça me faisait mal de savoir que mon fils était probablement un monstre autant que son père maintenant. Parfois, je pleurais à cause de la perte de James. Il était peut-être un monstre mais je lui avais donné naissance et je l'aimerai toujours. J'aurais aimé le sauver aussi. Le jour où je suis partie, ça m'a pratiquement tuée de m'en aller sans James mais son esprit était déjà plein de la maladie (psychologique) de Charlie. Je devais m'en aller avec Bella avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour elle aussi.

J'étais morte de peur lorsque j'ai emmené Bella chez un médecin après être arrivé à Phoenix. En fait, je me suis effondrée dans les bras du médecin et j'ai pleuré de joie lorsqu'il m'a assurée qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de traumatisme et de mauvais traitement sur son corps. Je l'ai emmenée à temps. Je savais qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que Charlie n'abuse de Bella lorsque j'ai vu la façon dont elle mangeait sa glace ce jour-là. C'était la façon qu'il m'avait apprise pour que je lui donne du plaisir, lorsque nous étions encore au lycée**. **Après la première fois, j'ai essayé et je me suis retrouvée à avoir des haut-le-cœur et à vomir dans sa voiture.

Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu venir ? Si seulement les écoles apprenaient aux filles les signaux d'alarme à chercher lorsqu'ils enseignaient l'éducation sexuelle. J'étais résolument pour qu'on enseigne l'abstinence et le sexe protégé, du moment qu'on leur enseigne aussi les dangers, au-delà des MST ou de la grossesse. Il y avait tellement de choses qui pouvaient mal se passer pour une jeune fille. Je n'ai vu que sa popularité dans l'équipe de football américain, ses magnifiques yeux marrons, ses gros muscles et comment tout le monde me regardait avec envie. Charlie Swan me voulait moi et personne d'autre. Je me pavanais dans cette école, toujours entourée de Charlie et de Carlisle et portait sa veste de Letterman (veste représentant une équipe de sport) comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'important.

Le mariage avec Charlie m'a appris que je n'étais personne, que mon unique but dans la vie était de le rendre heureux. Je ne pouvais jamais demander où il passait son temps ou pourquoi il revenait à la maison en sentant le parfum pour femme. Les punitions étaient brutales et j'ai finalement réalisé que lorsque d'autres femmes le rendaient heureux, il était alors plus facile de s'occuper de lui lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison. Qui qu'elle soit, j'aurais aimé la remercier, en fait, elle m'a rendu un service. La seule véritable chose dont Charlie se plaignait, après avoir vu son jouet (sa maîtresse), c'était le fait que je ne puisse pas lui pondre un fils tous les ans. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de prévoir le fait que j'aurais des difficultés pour tomber enceinte, et ensuite les complications durant l'accouchement de James ont juste aggravé le problème.

Avec Charlie, tout se résumait à envier les Cullen. On s'en sortait bien avec son salaire de policier et notre maison était peut-être petite, mais c'était la nôtre. Il détestait le fait d'avoir perdu sa bourse d'étude et d'avoir dû abandonner ses études universitaires. Il tempêtait constamment contre l'injustice de sa vie. Cela empirait après avoir passé du temps avec Carlisle. Cet homme avait plus d'argent que n'importe qui pourrait dépenser en l'espace de deux vies. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne comprenais pas les complexités de l'empire de la famille Cullen. La famille de Carlisle avait des intérêts dans beaucoup de différentes entreprises et il était chirurgien en plus de ça. Charlie ne s'en approchera jamais. Mon erreur fût d'avoir essayé de mettre l'accent sur ce qui était évident.

Ce fût lorsque Charlie fit preuve de véritable mauvaise foi envers les forces de l'ordre. Comment il ne s'était jamais fait prendre, ça, ça me dépasse. Je pourrais presque penser que Carlisle achetait le silence de quiconque soupçonnait Charlie, dans le but de toujours avoir un ami dans les forces de police. Il pouvait conduire comme un fou et il ne recevait jamais une seule contravention.

Ils ont ensuite poursuivis avec leur épouvantable idée : Charlie abusant d'épouses pour de l'argent. Charlie et Carlisle étaient tous les deux si diaboliques.

Charlie était terrifiant, à chaque fois qu'il revenait de ces voyages tout gonflé par la testostérone, et qu'il voulait me 'montrer' tout ce qu'il faisait subir à d'autres pauvres femmes. Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir la façon dont les mauvais esprits se rencontraient. Je me demandais souvent s'il n'y avait pas un panneau d'affichage sur une autoroute éclairée par une enseigne lumineuse : Des problèmes avec votre femme ? Appelez le 1-800-SADIQUES. Nous la remettrons en place pour vous.'

Je me secouai pour éloigner mes pensées déprimantes. Je me sentais extrêmement sentimentale aujourd'hui, même plus que les anniversaires précédents. Il y avait un poids dans mon cœur dont je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser. J'avais l'impression que le temps me manquait pour enseigner à Bella tout ce dont elle aura besoin pour survivre à la vie. J'allais avoir besoin de m'approvisionner en mouchoir si cela continuait toute l'année. Je mettrais le bazar le jour de sa remise des diplômes à force de chialer.

Je me souriais à moi-même en m'imaginant quelle serait la réaction de Bella, plus tard ce soir, face à son cadeau. Je savais qu'elle ne devinerait jamais qu'on lui avait acheté une voiture. Phil et moi savions qu'elle l'aimerait, la voiture était bordeaux Aggie (référence à l'université du Texas dans laquelle Bella veut aller) et il y avait un autocollant A & M (abréviation du nom de l'université) sur la vitre arrière. Elle était prête pour faire le voyage à Aggieland (toujours référence à l'université) l'année prochaine. J'inspirais profondément pour m'empêcher de pleurer à cette pensée.

« Hey, voisine » appela une voix.

Je sursautai, surprise, et me retourna brusquement, aspergeant notre voisin avec le tuyau d'arrosage.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! » m'enquéris-je, horrifiée par ce que je venais de faire. Il commença à rire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'avais l'intention de prendre une douche de toute façon. J'aurais juste dû apporter une savonnette avec moi.» Il tira sur son t-shirt mouillé pour ne pas qu'il colle à son torse tandis qu'il regardait son jean mouillé.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça. » dis-je en commençant à rire. « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu t'es encore enfermé dehors ? » Il me sourit, embarrassé,

« Ouais, tu dois penser qu'après 10 ans, j'aurais appris à arrêter de faire ça. Dieu merci, on a des voisins comme Phil et toi. » Je secouais ma tête, rigolant toujours.

«Et bien, tu sais où est caché le double de ta clé dans le garage... »

« Merci encore pour ça, » dit-il.

Je le regardai faire le tour jusqu'à la porte du garage avant de m'approcher pour éteindre l'eau. Je secouai ma tête, il était vraiment hilarant. Il était jeune, seulement la trentaine, il était amérindien et ingénieur informatique mais si impotent en même temps. Il travaillait à son compte dans la conception de système de sécurité pour les maisons et de logiciels ou quelque chose comme ça. Phil et moi n'avions jamais compris tous les trucs techniques dont il nous parlait, nous étions technologiquement incompétents. Phil ne pouvait même pas régler le home cinéma sans son aide. Il a installé le système de sécurité dans notre maison et dans tout le quartier, et il a réparé notre ordinateur quand il a attrapé un horrible virus, il y a quelques années. Depuis, il vérifiait notre système deux fois par année pour être sûr que nos trucs étaient à jour et que notre ordinateur était protégé des virus. Son esprit était tellement occupé à trouver de nouvelle création qu'il était distrait par rapport à des petites choses comme s'enfermer dehors tout le temps. Il avait l'habitude de venir et d'appeler un serrurier si souvent que Phil lui a finalement proposé de lui garder un double de sa clé. Il était dans le quartier depuis presque aussi longtemps que nous et il a toujours été un bon voisin. Il a toujours été serviable avec tout le monde dans la rue.

« Je l'ai ! » cria-t-il lorsqu'il se dirigea vers sa maison, sa main en l'air avec la clé. « Je la rapporte tout de suite. »

J'allai à la maison et préparai deux verres de thé pour quand il reviendra. Je regardais l'horloge, j'avais encore un peu plus d'une heure avant que j'aille passer prendre Bella et Phil pour le dîner. J'entendis un coup à la porte de la cuisine qui menait au garage.

« Entre, tu sais que c'est ouvert, » dis-je fort. Je portai les deux verres jusqu'à la table et m'assis lorsqu'il entra.

Il s'assit et je remarquai qu'il avait enlevé ses vêtements mouillés. « Merci encore. Je ne sais vraiment pas si je survivrais sans Phil et toi comme voisins. Je finirais probablement par donner la moitié de mon salaire au serrurier» rit-il. Je tendis le bras jusqu'à sa main et la tapota par compassion.

« Et bien, c'est à cela que servent les voisins. Tu sais, ça ne nous dérange pas. Tu es un bon voisin pour nous aussi. » Il prit une gorgée de thé. « Merci, c'est vraiment bon. Hey, j'ai remarqué la nouvelle SUV (voiture) dans la garage, avec le gros nœud sur le capot. Je suppose que c'est le cadeau d'anniversaire de Bella. »

« Oui c'est ça. Elle va être surprise. Phil et moi allons lui offrir un chèque-cadeau pour la librairie avec une carte lorsque nous serons au restaurant, pour la mener vers un autre piste. »

« Et bien, la SUV est un sacré cadeau. Je suis sûr qu'elle l'aimera. » Il finit le reste de son thé, se leva et mit le verre dans l'évier pour moi. « Souhaite à Bella un joyeux anniversaire de ma part et merci encore pour le thé. Il faut que je retourne travailler. »

« Tu travailles vraiment très dur ces derniers temps. On ne te voit presque plus.»

« Et bien, la compagnie pour laquelle je travaille maintenant m'a confié un gros projet qui doit être créé maintenant. Il y a beaucoup de détails à régler avant que je parte demain pour Hong Kong. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu déménages jusqu'à Hong Kong. Tu vas nous manquer, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta maison ou autre pendant que tu seras parti. Tu sais qu'on gardera tous un œil dessus. »

« Je sais. J'apprécie. Je suis désolé de manquer les matchs et la remise des diplômes de Bella, mais je lui enverrai des mails de Hong Kong.»

« J'ai du mal à imaginer l'envergure de ton projet pour que tu aies à partir pendant deux ans. » Je secouai ma tête. « Je tente toujours de comprendre le nouveau Windows que tu nous as tout juste installé. »

« Tu y arriveras, » m'assura-t-il tandis que je le raccompagnais à la porte.

« Et bien, tu vas nous manquer Embry Call. Tu es un bon voisin. »

* * *

Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le seul son était le grondement dans ma tête. Il faisait si sombre que je ne pouvais pas dire si mes yeux étaient ouverts ou fermés. Je ne sentais plus rien, ni mes bras, ni mes jambes, ni mes doigts ou mes orteils. Rien, comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Je savais qu'ils étaient là, je ne pouvais juste pas les sentir ou les bouger. Que ce passait-il ? Oh, pourquoi ce grondement dans ma tête ne voulait-il pas s'arrêter ? Où était Bella ? Où était Phil ? Seigneur, s'il vous plait, faites qu'ils aillent bien.

Je tentai d'inspirer profondément pour reprendre mes esprits et me concentrer. 'Bizarre, je ne peux même pas dire si je suis en train de respirer. Ok, réfléchis. Quelle est la dernière chose dont je me souviens ? Cela serait tellement plus facile sans ce bruit dans ma tête. C'est vrai, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Bella. Nous rentrions à la maison…en rigolant avec Bella…j'avais hâte qu'elle voit son cadeau…des phares de voiture éclatants…venant droit vers nous…Phil désespéré…quelqu'un criait…était-ce Bella…était-ce moi…?

Je me sentis déplacée et soulevée. Je ne pouvais toujours rien voir, ni entendre. J'avais besoin de savoir que Bella allait bien. Où était Phil ? 'Oh attends, je commence à voir quelque chose, si seulement je pouvais me concentrer. Je pouvais distinguer la silhouette d'un homme. Il m'attendait. Je voulais aller vers lui mais j'avais besoin de savoir si Phil et Bella allaient bien. Je pouvais voir la longue robe de l'homme mais je ne pouvais toujours pas distinguer son visage. Il y avait un éclat brillant qui l'entourait, ce qui rendait impossible de voir son visage. Il tendit sa main vers moi et je sentis ma main l'atteindre pour se placer dans la sienne.

« Phil est là. Il est temps de se reposer Renée, » dit-il. « Bienvenue à la maison. »

Le grondement dans ma tête s'arrêta soudainement. Il y avait un silence différent de tout ce dont j'avais fait l'expérience auparavant. C'était un silence paisible. Je me sentis en paix. Je vais rater l'année de Terminale et la remise des diplômes de Bella. Je ne la verrai pas diplômée à l'université ni vivre sa vie pleine de joie et de sécurité. Je sentais la souffrance mais je savais qu'elle serait en sécurité sans nous. Nous avions pris les initiatives nécessaires pour garantir sa sécurité. J'ai placé ma main dans la sienne et marchai vers la lumière, en paix. « Au revoir mon enfant.Sache que tu as toujours été aimée. »

* * *

Ce chapitre et un peu flou et il y a certaines choses qu'on ne comprend pas mais c'est normal. Dès la suite, cela deviendra plus clair.

Vu la difficulté de la traduction, je publierai un chapitre par semaine environ.

Laissez une trace de votre passage, ça m'encouragerai !

So'


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, tout le monde !_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! _

_Vous avez tous eu l'air de trouver le premier chapitre intriguant alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la suite ;)_

_Merci aussi à toutes celles qui m'ont mises dans leur favoris/alertes. J'espère que vous vous manifesterez un jour par review !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire._

* * *

Salut, je suis Bella Swan. Ceci est mon histoire. Il n'y a de héros dans la vie,

seulement des degrés de méchanceté. Si tu as de la chance, tu apprends comment survivre.

Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais sept ans et mon frère James, dix ans. Je suis partie avec mère et James est resté avec mon père, Charlie. Peut-être que si Renée s'était battue pour nous deux, j'aurais eu une vie normale. Mais elle a rencontré Phil, son autre moitié, et ils m'ont tous les deux élevée. Elle ne m'a jamais mentionnée mon père ou mon frère et ne voulait jamais me dire pourquoi je n'allais pas les voir. Je connaissais d'autres enfants dont les parents étaient divorcés et ils me parlaient toujours de leurs week-ends ou vacances durant lesquels ils faisaient des allers-retours. Je n'ai jamais fait ça et James n'est jamais venu ici non plus.

Ma vie était merveilleuse et pleine d'amour. Renée s'est, comme je l'ai dit, remariée avec Phil, un joueur de baseball. Il était le meilleur père qu'il ait jamais existé. Il me traitait comme son propre enfant, même si je ne l'étais pas biologiquement. Renée et lui n'ont jamais eu d'autres enfants. Ils plaisantaient en disant que j'étais suffisante, que j'étais assez épuisante. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher, ma mère m'avait inculqué une conduite et un feu à l'intérieur de moi, une lumière de vie comme elle appelait ça. Elle me disait que l'identité et la dignité étaient un des cadeaux les plus précieux qui a été donné à tous les humains.

Chaque personne tenait son propre flambeau et c'était leur décision de savoir qu'en faire. D'après elle, j'étais lumineuse; j'étais impertinente, obstinée et intelligente. Ce serait vraiment une honte que ma propre bougie soit soufflée.

Phil nous avait emmenées ma mère et moi à mon restaurant favoris, le Carraba, pour mon 17ème anniversaire. En revenant à la maison, nous avons été percutés par un conducteur ivre. Je suis heureuse qu'ils n'aient pas souffert. J'ai été frappée et je me suis sévèrement foulée le poignet, mais sinon j'allais bien. C'était si surréaliste, une minute ils étaient là, ils étaient mes parents, et la minute suivante, ils étaient juste…partis. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule.

Maintenant, je suis en train d'attendre à l'aéroport de Seattle que mon «vrai» père vienne me chercher. Comme mon frère et lui, que je n'ai pas vu depuis 10 ans, sont mes seuls proches, j'emménage avec eux. Je suis nerveuse. Je ne me souviens pas très bien de mon père. Juste des images, essentiellement. Des étincelles de souvenirs qui semblaient si lointains, comme s'ils existaient dans un autre monde. Je me souviens qu'on me poussait sur une balançoire, je me souviens des massages de dos et des câlins étroits. Tout ce dont je me souviens de James, c'est qu'il aimait me chercher des poux et me tyranniser. Je me souviens qu'il avait l'habitude de m'effrayer. J'espère sincèrement que ça lui ait passé.

Je vis une voiture de police s'arrêter devant l'aéroport. Un homme âgé et un jeune homme sont descendus de la voiture et ont commencé à entrer dans l'aéroport. Je savais que c'était eux. Je décidai d'utiliser ces quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne me voient pour avoir un aperçu d'eux, pour voir si je pouvais me faire une idée de ce que ma vie allait devenir. Si seulement j'avais eu un indice, un signe ou un avertissement pour me dire ou me montrer quel enfer ma vie allait devenir. J'aurais couru aussi vite que j'aurais pu. Pour m'éloigner d'eux.

Charlie était un grand homme. Il avait l'air aussi grand que Phil qui mesurait 1 mètre 93. Mais alors que Phil était un joueur de baseball mince et musclé, Charlie ressemblait à un ours. Il était vraiment large d'épaule et ses bras étaient énormes. Je suppose qu'en tant que chef de police, il faut avoir l'air intimidant vu qu'on passe toute la journée à s'occuper de criminels. Il était charmant, avec des cheveux brun sablonneux et une moustache. Je pouvais voir ce que ma mère avait dû voir lorsqu'elle s'était mariée avec lui.

Je regardais vers mon frère. Il était une version plus jeune de Charlie. Il avait 20 ans maintenant et il était aussi grand que Charlie. Il avait presque un torse aussi large et ses bras étaient aussi musclés. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds cendré, tirés en une queue de cheval. Son visage était quand même différent. Tandis que le visage de Charlie n'était qu'angles et traits réguliers, celui de James avait un peu de Renée. Cela rendait son visage un peu plus doux. Pas beaucoup, mais juste assez pour qu'il soit très séduisant.

Ils sont entrés par les portes de l'aéroport et se sont arrêtés pour me chercher. James m'a vue le premier et donna un coup de coude à Charlie, en pointant ma direction.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il me reconnaîtrait. Après tout, j'ai changé depuis les dix dernières années. Je mesurais 1 mètre 63 et j'étais mince. J'avais un visage en forme de cœur, de longs cheveux acajous et de grands yeux marron foncé. Mon corps a aussi pris de jolies formes. Je n'étais en aucun cas Gisèle (Bündchen), mais je n'étais pas non plus un vilain canard. J'étais juste…moi. Normale.

Je supposais que j'étais facile à repérer, portant un bandage au poignet et ayant mes affaires personnelles dans des valises, à mes pieds. Je vis Charlie jeter un coup d'œil et regarder où James pointait du doigt. Il regarda et semblait être en train de m'étudier. Je ne pouvais pas dire s'il était content de ce qu'il voyait ou non. Il me vit le regarder, il changea l'expression de son visage et figea un sourire tandis qu'ils s'approchaient.

« Tiens, ça alors, c'est la petite Isabella. Fais un câlin à papa. » Il me hissa du banc et me mit sur mes pieds. J'ai eu un de ces câlins étroits dont je me souvenais. Sa main droite était sous mes fesses et sa main gauche était sur mes reins, me soutenant. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise comme ça, surtout en public. «Salut Charlie, c'est juste Bella, maintenant » dis-je. « Ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi. » J'essayais d'être polie et de ne pas lui montrer qu'il me mettait mal à l'aise. Je voulais partir d'un bon pied avec lui vu que je vivrais avec lui maintenant. « Plus de ça, maintenant » réprimanda-t-il, frottant son nez contre le mien avant de planter un baiser sur ma joue. « C'est papa. C'est comme ça que tu m'appelais et j'aime bien ça. Ok ? » « Ok Char-Père » corrigeai-je et tentai de sourire. Il était toujours en train de me tenir.

« Non, pas père, Isabella, 'Papa'. Tu peux te souvenir de ça ? » Il parlait gentiment mais il y avait un ton implicite qui faisait battre mon cœur précipitamment. « Bien sûr…Papa. » Mon sourire était hésitant. Je devenais si nerveuse et je n'étais pas sûre de savoir pourquoi. C'était mon père pour l'amour de Dieu.

Il pinça mes fesses tandis qu'il me relâchait. Ho, je n'ai plus sept ans. J'en ai 17 ans et je suis pleinement développée. Pouvais-je lui dire ça avec des mots gentil ? Comment ? « C'est mieux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te souviens de ton frère James » dit-il en se tournant pour faire face à James. « Tu peux lui dire 'bonjour' ? »

Je regardais James qui semblait avoir apprécié observer mon interaction avec Charlie. Il avait une lueur dans les yeux qui m'effrayait. Une autre partie de mon feu, j'étais perspicace. Je pouvais lire dans les yeux ainsi que les émotions qu'ils exprimaient, si bien que la plupart des gens n'avaient pas besoin de me parler. Leurs yeux disaient tout. Et ceux de James ne disait rien d'autre que de la méfiance.

« Salut James » Je souriais timidement. Je me disais à moi-même 's'il te plait, ne me laisse pas faire une autre erreur si tôt.'

James rit et m'attira pour un câlin semblable à celui que Charlie m'avait fait. Mais alors que les mains de Charlie étaient juste au-dessus et en-dessus de mes fesses, James empoigna mes deux fesses, pour me soulever, et les pressa. Je poussai un cri aigu de surprise et de peur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il faisait face à Charlie et moi, j'étais de dos à Charlie. Je savais donc qu'il voyait où les mains de James étaient placées sur moi. Il l'arrêterait certainement. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il a juste ri. C'était quoi ce délire ? C'était mon frère tout de même.

« Tu as manqué à James, Bella. » Il tapota mon dos pendant que James me tenait.

« Oui, tu m'as manqué petite sœur, beaucoup. » Il commença à presser mes fesses plus fortement. Il me faisait mal et je sentis une larme couler du coin de mon œil.

Il embrassa la larme et rit. « Charlie, je crois que je lui ai manqué aussi. Regarde, elle pleure. »

« Bon les enfants, ramenons tout ça à la maison. On ne veut certainement pas que Bella pleure à l'aéroport. N'est-ce pas, James ? » Il regardait ostensiblement James, parcourant des yeux les alentours. James semblait avoir saisi l'allusion et me reposa doucement par terre, ramenant mon corps vers le sien.

Berk, c'est affreux. Je devrais manifestement lui parler tout à l'heure. Il se pencha pour murmurer dans mon oreille. « Non, on ne veut pas la faire pleurer. Pas encore. »

Je frissonnais tandis que je tentais de reprendre mon équilibre. Ils se sont tous les deux emparés de mes sacs et m'ont donné mon bagage à main. Je souhaitais, tandis que je sortais de l'aéroport, être de retour à Phoenix, avec ma mère et Phil, heureuse et en sécurité. Ou au moins être morte avec eux dans l'accident. Ils me manquaient tellement, mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine.

Charlie me dit de monter à l'avant de la voiture tandis qu'il ouvrait le coffre et que James et lui y mettaient mes sacs. J'entrai et regardai autour de moi. Je n'avais jamais été dans une voiture de police auparavant. Il y avait beaucoup de boutons et de gadgets. Ce qui m'effrayait, c'était le fusil qui était appuyé contre le siège. Je le regardais fixement avec de grands yeux.

J'ai entendu Charlie et James monter dans la voiture et il a dû voir mon expression face au fusil. Il commença à rire et se tourna vers James à l'arrière.

« Vise-moi ça. Elle a peur du fusil qui est juste là. »

« Tu es toujours effrayée petite Bellaboo, hein ? » James se moquait également de moi. « Désolée, c'est juste qu'on avait pas d'armes à la maison à Phoenix. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être près d'eux. Ils sont beaucoup plus grands et plus…réels quand ils ne sont pas sur un écran télé. » Je tentais d'empêcher Charlie de se fâcher encore une fois contre moi. C'est juste que je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec lui. Charlie mit sa main sur le haut de ma cuisse et la pressa. « Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. Je ne tire que sur les gens qui ne m'écoutent pas. » Je savais qu'il parlait des criminels, mais il semblait que ce soit aussi un message pour moi.

J'essayais de sourire et fis bonne contenance lorsque je le regardais. « Et bien, c'est une bonne chose que j'écoute bien. » « C'est une bonne chose que tu écoutes bien, quoi ? » Il haussait un sourcil en me regardant. Je le regardais. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ma respiration se coupa. J'avais peur.

« Papa, » lui murmurais-je.

Il sourit tandis qu'il pressait et tapotait ma cuisse avant de démarrer la voiture et de partir. James et Charlie rigolaient comme si c'était la meilleure blague. Je n'ai jamais eu autant peur de ma vie de ce qu'il allait arriver. Je n'étais même encore à ma nouvelle maison. Ce n'était pas un si bon départ.

On s'arrêta devant une maison blanche d'un étage, dans une rue silencieuse et vieillotte. Dès que je suis descendue de la voiture, j'ai remarqué que la maison était sur un grand terrain et qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de maisons autour. Il y avait aussi une forêt, qui soutenait la clôture de la propriété, et qui encerclait tout. Ça semblait vraiment isolé. Je m'approchai du trottoir avec Charlie et James tandis qu'ils déverrouillaient la porte.

James me tenait la porte pour que j'entre avant lui, il me donna ensuite une tape sur les fesses lorsque je passais devant lui. « Bienvenue à la maison, petite frangine. » Il rit lorsque je sursautai. Tout ça c'était mal, je voulais lui dire d'arrêter, mais à ce moment précis, j'étais juste trop effrayée. Ils m'ont tous les deux laissés, me sentant si…secouée. Et choquée.

J'ai commencé à regarder autour de moi. Il y avait, sur la gauche, un salon avec une télé, deux chaises longues et un petit canapé. Il y avait des panneaux sur les murs et une étagère avec des trophées. Ça semblait être des trophées d'adresse au tir et de différents sports. À droite, il y avait une petite salle à manger. Elle semblait plus être utilisée comme bureau que pour manger. Je pouvais voir la cuisine à travers la porte à l'autre bout. Il y avait des escaliers en face de moi et une entrée, à côté de la salle à manger.

Charlie et James sont montés avec mes sacs alors j'ai suivi le mouvement. Il y avait plusieurs portes en haut. Ils ont tourné à gauche vers la dernière porte et sont entrés.

« Voilà. On est bien que chez soi (home sweet home).» déclara Charlie. Il posa mes sacs au sol et regarda autour de lui avant de me regarder. « Tu peux arranger ça comme tu veux. Je ne savais pas quels pouvaient être tes goûts alors je me suis dit que je te laisserais le soin de le faire. »

C'était la première chose vraiment gentille qu'il m'ait dite de toute la journée. Je me suis prise à espérer que ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure n'était qu'un malentendu.

Je lui ai souri. Un vrai sourire, pour lui faire savoir que je lui étais reconnaissante pour tout. « Merci, papa. J'aime la chambre. » Je me rappelais rapidement ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt, voulant qu'il soit satisfait de moi.

Il m'adressa un sourire. Content que je me sois rappelé de l'appeler 'papa'. « Bien, on va te laisser t'installer et on se retrouve en bas. A propos, » dit-il en pointant mon bandage. « Quand est-ce que tu l'enlèves ? »

Je regardais mon bras, « Dans deux jours. Je dois trouver un médecin ici. »

« On pourra aller voir le Docteur Cullen à l'hôpital pour s'occuper de ça. Il me doit une faveur. »

James eu un petit sourire satisfait, « Ou deux » Charlie le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Tais-toi, James. »

Je les regardais entre eux, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. « Bon alors, » Charlie tapa des mains. « On va te laisser déballer tes affaires. Descends quand tu auras fini. On va commander une pizza. Tu aimes toujours les pepperonis ?

« Ouais, j'aime les pepperonis, papa. » Je fût touchée qu'il s'en souvienne. C'est ce que j'ai toujours mangé sur les pizza. Je sais, je suis ennuyeuse. Mais j'étais vraiment impressionnée qu'il se souvienne d'un petit détail. Dommage que je ne sache aucun de ses petits défauts.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il aime vraiment le fait d'être appelé 'papa'. Je suppose que si c'est tout ce que j'avais à faire pour le rendre heureux et rester en paix jusqu'à ce que je parte pour l'université, eh bien. C'était bizarre mais je pouvais faire ça. Peut-être que les choses ne se passeront pas si mal après tout.

Il fit sortir James de la chambre, devant lui, pour me laisser déballer mes affaires. J'entendis James tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. « C'est certainement une fayotte, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un bon signe. »

Je n'ai pas entendu la réponse de Charlie. J'inspirai profondément et me décidai à affronter ma nouvelle vie avec un esprit ouvert.

J'examinais ma chambre. Il y avait un lit deux places à baldaquin en fer noir, contre un mur, avec une table de chevet et une lampe de chaque côté. Je voyais la porte de la penderie avec la commode à côté. Il y avait un bureau et une chaise dans le coin à côté de la fenêtre. Tous les meubles étaient noirs. Les murs étaient blancs. Je repensais à ma chambre violette à la maison, à Phoenix. Je pourrais peindre les murs en lavande et utiliserais la literie et les rideaux blancs pour éclaircir le tout.

Je souriais en me souvenant à quel point ma mère et moi nous nous amusions à choisir des choses pour décorer ma chambre à Phoenix. Je me souvenais avoir peint ma chambre avec Phil et qu'à la fin de la journée, nous étions aussi violets que les murs. Je sentis les larmes commencées à venir et je me secouai mentalement. Il fallait que j'arrête. On ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Ceci était ma maison maintenant. Il fallait que je l'accepte. Je me retournai et commençai à ranger mes vêtements.

Je descendais les escaliers lorsque j'entendis un voiture s'arrêter dans l'allée. J'entendis du bruit venant de la cuisine alors j'y entrai. James était en train de prendre les assiettes du placard.

« Je peux aider ? » demandais-je.

Il me regarda et détailla mes vêtements. J'avais enfilé un short et un maillot de baseball avec le numéro de Phil dessus. Il me l'avait donné pour Noël quand il est entré dans l'équipe de Phoenix. Il était un peu grand et cachait mon short.

James eut une expression obscène sur son visage. « Oh ouais, tu peux aider. Je pense juste que tu n'es pas encore prête. » Il se passait quoi avec lui ? Il faisait toujours des remarques sournoises qui n'avaient aucun sens et qui me donnaient l'impression…d'ignorer quelque chose.

Charlie entra à ce moment-là. « James, ça suffit. On a déjà eu cette conversation. » Charlie se tourna vers moi en montrant du doigt une porte de l'autre côté de la cuisine. « Pourquoi ne sortirais-tu pas les serviettes de table du garde-manger, Isabella ? »

J'entrais dans le garde-manger pour trouver les serviettes. J'entendis une gifle.

« Bordel, Charlie. »

« Je t'ai dit de faire attention. J'ai des projets pour elle. Sème la pagaille et tu pourras oublier que tu es mon fils. Est-ce clair ? »

« Ouais, c'est clair. Je ne faisait que rigoler. »

Je restai dans le garde-manger aussi longtemps que je pouvais. Je ne comprenais pas leur conversation mais ça me rendait tellement nerveuse.

Je pris une inspiration et sortis avec les serviettes. « Voilà papa, » souriais-je.

James massait l'arrière de sa tête, me fusillant du regard. Ugh ! C'était quoi son problème ? Ça ne faisait même pas un jour et j'en avais déjà marre de lui. Pourquoi était-il encore là d'abord ? Il avait 20 ans. Il devrait être à l'université.

Charlie me sourit. « La pizza est dans le salon. Allons manger. » Il mit son bras autour de mes épaules et me guida.

J'ouvris le couvercle de la boîte à pizza et m'assis sur le canapé, tandis que Charlie et James s'assirent tous les deux sur les chaises longues. Ils me tendirent chacun leur assiette vu que j'étais la plus proche de la nourriture. Je mis deux tranches de pizza dans chacune des deux assiettes et leur rendis. Ils prirent leur aise en s'étendant dans leur chaise, allongèrent leurs jambes et commencèrent à manger.

« Bella, sois gentille et ramène deux bières du réfrigérateur, veux-tu ? » Je n'avais même pas encore pris une bouchée de ma pizza. Bon, c'était le moins que je puisse faire. Je rapportais deux bières et me dirigeais vers Charlie pour les lui donner.

«Donnes-en une à James, Bella. »

Je repris une des bières et la tendis à James. Je vis un coca qu'il avait dû acheter pour moi avec la pizza, près de la boîte. Je me rassis et repris mon assiette pour manger. Ils regardaient un match de baseball à la télé. Je repensais encore à Phil et à ma mère. Je ne voulais pas pleurer.

Je mangeais en silence tandis que le jeu continuais. Lorsque j'eus finis, je demandai à Charlie où était la salle de bain pour que je puisse prendre une douche. J'étais épuisée par le voyage et par tout ce que j'avais traversé. Je voulais juste dormir.

« Viens, je vais te montrer où sont les trucs. » Il se leva de sa chaise et tendis sa main pour me relever du canapé. Je me levais et contournais la table basse. Il ne lâcha pas ma main pendant qu'il m'emmenait en haut. En haut des escaliers, il s'arrêta et montra du doigt chaque porte.

« Celle au bout, c'est la chambre de James, la salle de bain est à côté et ma chambre est à côté de la tienne. Les serviettes et tout le reste sont rangés dans l'armoire à linge, ici. » Il m'ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. C'était une salle de bain habituelle. Rien de spécial à part la grande cabine de douche à vitres transparentes et un banc encastré. Ça semblait être une rénovation récente.

« Je t'ai acheté deux différents shampoings, ne sachant pas ce que tu aimais. On ira faire des courses plus tard et on achètera tout ce dont tu auras besoin, ok? »

« Merci, papa. » J'étais contente de ne pas oublier de l'appeler 'papa' à chaque fois que je lui parlais. Il restait satisfait de moi. J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il n'était pas content de moi. Je pouvais deviner que ça ne serait pas très jolie.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et descendit pendant que j'allais prendre mon pyjama. Je me saisis de deux serviettes de l'armoire à linge en retournant dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris l'eau de la douche et me brossai les dents en attendant que l'eau se réchauffe. Je fis demi-tour pour verrouiller la porte et me déshabiller. Il n'y avait pas de verrou sur la porte. Je suppose que lorsqu'il n'y avait que Charlie et James, il n'y en avait pas besoin. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de demander à ce qu'on mette un verrou sur la porte, sans que Charlie se fâche contre moi.

Je savais que Charlie et James savaient tous les deux que j'étais là donc ça ne devrait pas être un problème, mais quand même. Même à la maison, à Phoenix, je verrouillais la porte. Je me sentais plus en sécurité lorsque j'étais nue.

Je me lavai rapidement et sortis de la douche, heureuse de voir que mes craintes étaient infondées. Personne ne m'avait dérangée. Je me suis habillée et me dirigeai vers ma chambre, en me coiffant les cheveux. J'ai rampé sur mon lit et me suis couchée pour rattraper le sommeil dont j'avais besoin.

Charlie m'appela d'en bas. « Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, Isabella ? Viens faire un bisous à papa pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. »

J'entendis James rire.

Je sortis du lit et descendis au salon. Ils étaient tous les deux encore étendus sur leurs sièges. Charlie me détailla lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce. Je portais un large pantalon de coton et un t-shirt.

« Bonne fille. On aime notre rituel de bonne nuit, n'est-ce pas ? » Je m'approchai de son siège et me pencha pour lui embrasser la joue. « Bonne nuit, papa. » dis-je en repartant pour remonter.

Il mit son bras autour de ma taille et me tira plus près de son siège. « Tss, tss. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait un bisou pour souhaiter bonne nuit. » Il me fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux et tint mon menton dans sa main. « Voilà comment on fait un bisou pour souhaiter bonne nuit.» Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres, appuyant fermement, avant de s'écarter. « Ce n'est pas mieux comme ça ? »

Je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas nier alors j'ai simplement répondu, « Oui, papa. Je suis désolée. »

Oh mon dieu, venait-il vraiment juste de faire ça ? C'était si mal, à de nombreux égards.

« N'oublie pas la prochaine fois, Isabella. » Il regarda James. « Maintenant, fais aussi un bisou à ton frère pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.» Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir dire que j'embrasse James de la même façon, n'est-ce pas ? Je regardai fixement Charlie. Il me fit un signe de la tête. « Oui, Isabella. »

Il m'aida à me lever de sur ses genoux, en me tenant par les hanches, avant de tapoter mes fesses lorsque je m'éloignai de lui, les jambes tremblotantes.

James avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il tapota sur ses genoux.

« Viens ici petite frangine et fais un bisou à ton grand-frère. » Je pris une inspiration tremblotante lorsque je me tournai pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il saisit l'arrière de mon cou et m'attira vers ses lèvres.

« Maintenant, fais-nous un gros bisou petite sœur. » Je l'embrassai comme Charlie m'avait embrassé. En m'assurant d'effectuer une pression sur les lèvres de James avant de m'éloigner.

« Alors James, comment s'était ? » lui demanda Charlie. James me regarda avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

« Je sais qu'elle pourra mieux faire. J'ai hâte que l'entraînement commence. »

Il me laissa me lever et je quittai rapidement la pièce, sous le son de leur rires. Je fermai la porte de ma chambre et m'effondrai sous mes pleurs étouffés. Je pleurai ma mère et Phil. Je pleurai la vie saine et stable que je n'avais plus. Et je pleurai à cause de la peur dû à la signification de la remarque que James avait fait.

* * *

_Bon, les problèmes commencent mais malheureusement ce n'est que le début. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews ! Merci aussi à toutes celles qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris/alertes. _

_Mais j'attends aussi vos reviews =)_

_Je tiens aussi à remercier __**Fleur50**__ qui a gentiment accepté de me corriger. _

_Sur ce, je ne m'étale pas plus longtemps._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'était le matin lorsque je me suis réveillée. Je regardais le réveil près de mon lit. Il était encore tôt, seulement 6 heures. J'entendis quelqu'un se déplacer dans le couloir, à l'extérieur de ma chambre. Ma porte s'ouvrit et Charlie entra.

« Je suis content de voir que tu es debout, Isabella. Je venais justement te réveiller. » Il était en pantalon d'uniforme et en maillot de corps. Il s'assit sur le lit, près de moi et commença à caresser ma tête.

« Bonjour papa, » murmurais-je. J'avais peur après ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

« Il est temps de se lever. Je veux prendre mon petit déjeuner avec ma fille préférée avant de partir pour le travail. » Il poussa mes couvertures et m'observa.

Je me redressai. « Ok, laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller et j'irai en bas. » Je tentais de sourire et de faire comme-ci je n'avais pas peur.

« C'est bon. Je vais attendre. Je ne vais pas te voir de toute la journée alors je ne veux pas manquer ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec toi. » Il m'adressa un regard sévère en haussant les sourcils. « Ca ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas Isabella ? »

« Non papa. » murmurais-je. Je sortis du lit, tremblotante.

J'allais vers ma commode et en sortis un jean et un t-shirt. Je glissais dans mon jean après avoir rapidement baissé mon pantalon de pyjama. Je fus heureuse que ma chemise de nuit soit longue, je ne sentais pas trop exposée. J'atteignis l'ourlet de ma chemise en mâchouillant ma lèvre inférieure. Je savais que je n'avais pas de soutien-gorge en dessous et que je serais exposée à Charlie. Je me retourna**,** dos au lit, et ôta ma chemise. J'allais pour saisir mon soutien-gorge lorsque mon cœur fit un bond.

« Tourne-toi Isabella. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas manquer ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec toi. »

Je sentis une vague de larmes commencées à me monter aux yeux tandis que je me retournais vers Charlie. Je ne voulais pas le voir m'observer. J'enfilais mon soutien-gorge lorsque que je l'entendis se lever du lit et venir vers moi.

Il ramassa mon t-shirt et l'éloigna de moi. Il leva mon menton avec son autre main tandis que mes larmes coulaient.

« Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer Bella. Je suis ton papa et tu es ma petite fille. J'ai aidé à te créer. Il n'y a aucune raison de te cacher de moi. A partir de maintenant, tu me regarderas lorsque tu t'habilleras, compris ? » Il me tendit mon t-shirt.

Je le lui ai pris, sans dire un mot, et le passa par-dessus ma tête en le regardant comme il me l'avait ordonné.

Il caressa mes joues, essuyant mes larmes avec ses pouces. Il se pencha vers moi, « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Isabella ? »

« Oui papa. »

« Bonne fille. » Il embrassa mes lèvres, encore comme la nuit dernière, ne s'éloignant pas jusqu'à ce que j'effectue moi aussi une pression. Ensuite, il se redressa et dit comme si de rien n'était. « Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'un petit déjeuner? Je parie que tu as faim. »

« Oui papa, un petit déjeuner c'est bien. » Je tentais de sourire mais mes lèvres tremblaient.

Il me fit le geste de passer devant lui, pour sortir de la chambre. Nous descendîmes à la cuisine.

James était déjà là, finissant ce qu'il faisait sur la cuisinière. Il se tourna en nous entendant entrer et remarqua mes yeux rouges ainsi que le sourire de Charlie. «Comme au bon vieux temps, hein Charlie ? »

Il rit et se retourna vers la cuisinière, saisissant l'assiette de bacon et d'œufs avant de venir s'asseoir à la table. Charlie s'assit de l'autre côté. Je tirais la chaise entre eux pour m'asseoir.

« Bella, peux-tu préparer deux tasses de café et les apporter ? » demanda Charlie.

Je me relevai et alla préparer le café comme il l'avait demandé. Je rapportais les tasses, en plaçant une en face de Charlie et l'autre en face de James. Je commençais à me rasseoir…

« Bella, tu n'as pas demandé si on voulait quelque chose dans nos cafés, » dit Charlie. Je me relevais rapidement. « Je suis désolée » murmurais-je. « Voudrais-tu quelque chose dans ton café papa ? » Je regardais Charlie.

« Non, j'aime le mien noir. Maintenant, demande à James. » Il indiqua mon frère, hochant la tête dans sa direction. Je me tournai pour voir le sourire pervers de James sur son visage.

« Voudrais-tu quelque chose dans ton café James ? » demandais-je.

James s'avachit contre sa chaise et appuya un bras sur le dossier. Il me sourit.

« Oui, je voudrais du sucre dans le mien. »

Je regardais autour de moi, à la recherche du sucrier.

Charlie indiqua le petit placard. « C'est le bol sur l'étagère du bas. Prends une cuillère et rapportes-les à la table. »

Je me saisis d'une cuillère et du sucrier dans le placard, comme il me l'avait ordonné, et les plaça sur la table en face de James. Je regardais Charlie pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre avant de m'asseoir.

« Maintenant Isabella, assieds-toi sur les genoux de James et verse le sucre dans son café jusqu'à ce qu'il te dise stop. Ensuite, mélange son café avant de le lui tendre. Il te dira quand ça sera bon. Ensuite, tu pourras t'asseoir à ta place et manger ton petit déjeuner. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je regardai vers James. Il était encore en train de sourire et il recula sa chaise pour faire de la place pour que je m'assieds sur ses genoux.

Je m'assis sur ses genoux et il glissa ses bras autour de ma taille, me tenant étroitement contre son torse. Il appuya son menton sur mon épaule tandis que j'atteignais le sucrier.

Je commençai à mettre le sucre dans son café. Mes mains tremblaient si violemment que la première cuillérée retomba dans le sucrier. Je me ressaisis et commençai à verser des cuillérées de sucre dans sa tasse. Après la troisième cuillérée, il me dit d'arrêter. Je mélangeais son café comme on me l'avait ordonné et je lui tendis la tasse. Je voulais tellement me lever de sur ses genoux que je priais pour qu'il dise que c'était bon.

« Pas tout à fait. Peux-tu mettre un peu plus de sucre, Bella ? » Il souriait malicieusement, il aimait ce jeu.

J'ajoutais une autre cuillérée de sucre, mélangeais le café et le lui tendis encore pour qu'il goûte. Il prit une petite gorgée.

« Parfait. Maintenant,laisse-moi te faire un bisou pour te remercier, frangine. »

Je me penchai et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il tapota mes fesses et les pressa avant de me laisser me lever pour m'asseoir sur mon propre siège.

« Très bien Bella, » dit Charlie tandis qu'il tendit sa main pour pousser mes cheveux de mon visage. « Je suis heureux de voir que tu apprends vite. On pourra accélérer les choses alors. »

Je mangeais mon petit déjeuner aussi vite que possible. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait. Nous avions tous fini de manger lorsque Charlie recula sa chaise en me regardant. « Je voudrais encore du café Isabella. »

Je me levai rapidement et alla prendre sa tasse. Il saisit mon poignet. « Non, je veux que tu apportes la cafetière jusqu'à la table, maintenant. »

Je me levai et alla jusqu'à la machine à café. Je fermai mes yeux et inspira profondément avant de me tourner et de revenir vers Charlie. Je m'assis sur ses genoux et alla prendre sa tasse. Il mit ses bras autour de ma taille pour me tenir comme l'avait fait James.

Je servis son café, en prenant soin de ne pas le renverser et lui tendis sa tasse. Je pensais qu'il me laisserait maintenant. Mais j'avais tout faux.

«Pose la cafetière Isabella. On a besoin de discuter de certaines règles pour aujourd'hui. » Il était en train de regarder James tandis que ses mains caressaient mon ventre et mes hanches.

« Premièrement, il n'y aura pas de contact déplacé James. Est-ce clair ? » Je levais les yeux rapidement. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce qu'il pouvait se passer si je me retrouvais seule avec James dans la maison. Dieu merci, Charlie avait au moins un peu de décence en lui.

« Deuxièmement. Isabella, James va t'aider à faire l'inventaire de tes vêtements pour voir s'ils sont appropriés ou si quelque chose doit être remplacé. On ne veut pas que tu aies l'air débraillé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non papa, » dis-je. Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec mes vêtements, mais ça ne servait à rien de discuter.

« Quand je rentrerai à la maison ce soir, on regardera un film ensemble. Demain, on ira faire des courses pour les vêtements dont tu auras besoin et pour ta chambre. »

James commença à ricaner. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de marrant.

« J'ai des amis qui aimeraient l'aider à peindre sa chambre, Charlie. » proposa James en souriant.

« Non James. Isabella n'est pas prête à se faire des amis. »

Je n'avais envie de connaitre aucun des amis de James. Pas s'ils étaient comme lui, ou comme mon père. Charlie tapota mes fesses m'autorisant enfin à me lever. « Maintenant, je dois finir de me préparer les enfants. James, Bella peut t'aider à nettoyer la cuisine. Fais attention à son bras. Je ne veux aucun incident qui puisse retarder sa guérison, compris ? »

« Bien sûr, Charlie. T'inquiètes pas.» lui assura James. « Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. »

Charlie gloussa avant de quitter la pièce pour monter. J'étais debout, regardant la table, ne sachant que faire, ni où aller. Apparemment, il avait des attentes face à mon comportement.

James s'assit et me regarda. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui.

« En fait, j'aimerais avoir une tasse de café Isabella. » Il indiqua sa tasse pleine. « Ce café est froid. »

Je pris la tasse et m'approchai de l'évier pour la vider. Je la rinçai, pris la cafetière d'où elle était posée à la place de Charlie, et m'approchai pour m'asseoir sur les genoux de James.

Il rit tandis qu'il mettait encore ses bras autour de moi. Il se pencha et murmura à mon oreille, « Tu apprends rapidement. J'ai hâte que tu apprennes tout ce qu'on a l'intention de t'enseigner. » Il embrassa mon cou. « Tu vas rendre quelqu'un heureux, avec le temps, quand on en aura fini avec toi. »

Je frissonnais dans ses bras. Il pensait que c'était marrant et me tint plus étroitement contre lui. Je mis quatre cuillérées de sucre dans sa tasse comme avant et mélangea le café avant de lui tendre la tasse.

Il regarda la tasse dans ma main et sourit. « Je ne bois pas de café, mais merci. »

Je pouvais sentir mes larmes commencer à couler à nouveau. Il ria de moi et me pressa étroitement contre lui, m'empêchant de quitter ses genoux.

« Je suppose qu'on devrait commencer à nettoyer la vaisselle, » dit-il en me soulevant avec lui lorsqu'il se leva. Il passa ses mains sur mes fesses à nouveau lorsqu'il me laissa m'éloigner. « Oui, on a tellement de choses à t'enseigner frangine. »

Il n'y avait aucune réponse que je pouvais donner pour répondre à ça, alors je choisis de l'ignorer et de commencer à débarrasser la table. Cela semblait plus sûr.

J'entendis Charlie redescendre. Il s'approcha de moi, vêtu de son uniforme, son arme accrochée autour de sa taille.

« Viens dire au revoir à papa, maintenant. »

Je m'approchai et me tint face à lui. Je savais qu'il attendait de moi que je l'embrasse encore, mais j'étais trop petite pour atteindre sa bouche. Je levai les yeux vers lui et attendis qu'il se penche vers moi.

« Tends tes bras vers moi Bella et mets-les autour de mon cou. »

Je fis ce qu'on m'avait dit de faire et attendit. Je ne pouvais toujours pas l'atteindre, même sur la pointe des pieds.

« Attire-moi vers toi Bella. Tu veux dire au revoir à papa, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pleurer, voilà ce que je voulais. Je resserrais mes mains autour de son cou et tiramon père vers moi pour que je puisse l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir. Je voulais vomir. Ce baiser était le pire de tous parce que c'est moi qui avais dû l'initier. Je devais agir comme si j'avais envie de l'embrasser.

Il m'autorisa finalement à abaisser son visage vers moi pour que je puisse l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir. Il prit plus de temps avec ce baiser qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Je le vis se lécher les babines lorsqu'il s'écarta.

« Un pas à la fois, ma jolie fille. Un pas à la fois. »

Je m'éloignais rapidement de lui. « Au revoir papa, passe une bonne journée. »

Il me sourit. « Dis-moi que je vais te manquer et que tu as hâte que je rentre pour toi ce soir. »

Je levais les yeux vers lui, ne voulant pas que les larmes viennent. « Tu vas me manquer papa. J'ai hâte que tu rentres pour moi ce soir. »

« Au revoir James, prends bien soin de notre petit trésor. » Il rit et tapota mes fesses, pressant une de mes fesses.

James était accoudé contre le comptoir, faisant sécher la cafetière en regardant toute la scène.

« Bien sûr Charlie. J'en prendrais soin. »

Je me tenais debout, les yeux fermés, souhaitant que le sol m'engloutisse. J'entendis Charlie sortir par la porte d'entrée et sa voiture quitter l'allée.

James s'approcha derrière moi et mit ses mains dans les poches arrière de mon jean. « Allons voir quel genre de vêtements tu as apporté avec toi, d'accord ? »

Je montais les escaliers devant James. Il ne retira pas ses mains de mon jean, me gardant aussi proche de lui que possible, sans me faire trébucher dans les escaliers.

Il me suivit dans ma chambre et s'affala sur son flanc, appuyant sa tête contre sa main, au pied de mon lit. « Bien, voyons ce que tu as. »

Je ne savais pas par où j'étais supposée commencer. Je le regardais. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir en premier ? » demandais-je.

Il me sourit. « Et bien, c'est une question tendancieuse. » Il tapota son menton comme s'il était dans ses pensées. « Qu'est-ce que je veux voir en premier ? Je sais, démarrons par le plus facile et frayons nous un chemin à partir de là. »

Je laissais échapper le souffle que je retenais.

« Montre-moi tes culottes et tes soutiens-gorge. »

Je me figeai et pris un risque. « Es-tu sûr que Charlie voulait que tu passes en revue mes sous-vêtements? Je pensais qu'il voulait que tu regardes mes maillots et mes pantalons. »

James se leva du lit et s'approcha de moi. Il saisit mon menton et me força à le regarder. « Tu ne poses pas de question. Tu obéis seulement. Est-ce clair ? » Il pressa mon menton plus fort et me força à faire oui de la tête. « Dis 'Oui James j'ai compris'. »

Je commençais à pleurer. « Oui James j'ai compris. »

« Maintenant, dis que tu es désolée d'avoir contesté les règles et demande-moi de te pardonner. »

« Je suis désolée d'avoir contesté les règles, James. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi» Les larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage à ce moment-là.

« Maintenant, montre-moi que tu veux te faire pardonner et embrasse-moi Isabella. »

Il relâcha mon menton de façon à ce que je puisse suivre ses instructions. J'essuyai mes joues avec mes deux mains et leva les yeux vers lui. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou, comme je l'avais fait avec Charlie dans la cuisine. Je fermis mes yeux avant de les rouvrir lorsque j'attirai mon frère pour l'embrasser. Je pressais mes lèvres sur les siennes comme je l'avais fait précédemment lorsque je sentis sa langue sortir pour lécher mes lèvres. Je tentai rapidement de m'écarter.

« Un simple baiser n'est pas une façon de demander pardon Isabella. Tu dois vraiment me montrer que tu veux te faire pardonner ou je ne te pardonnerai pas. Maintenant, ouvre ta bouche. »

Je commençai à pleurer à nouveau.

Il pinça mon flanc. «Arrête de pleurer et fais ce que je t'ai dit. »

J'inspirai pour arrêter mes larmes et ouvris ma bouche tandis que je l'attirais encore vers moi. Je fermais mes yeux lorsque je sentis sa langue entrer dans ma bouche.

Il maintenait l'arrière de ma tête pour que je ne puisse pas m'éloigner pendant qu'il prenait son temps pour m'embrasser. Je me tenais là, ne sachant pas ce que j'étais supposée faire.

Il me relâcha finalement. « Et bien, il y avait des lacunes de ton côté. On aura vraiment besoin d'entraînement en ce qui concerne tes baisers. Rappelle-moi de le dire à Charlie ce soir. »

Je ne pouvais que le regarder avec effroi. Cela voulait-il dire que j'allais devoir embrasser Charlie comme ça aussi ? Je me suis ensuite rappelé le regard de Charlie dans la cuisine, lorsqu'il s'était léché les babines. Oui, c'était exactement ce que ça voulait dire.

James retourna sur le lit pour s'allonger comme tout à l'heure. « Vas-y. »

Je commençais à lever ma main pour essuyer ma bouche lorsque je croisai son regard. Je laissai retomber ma main sur le côté. Il sourit. Je m'approchais de ma commode et ouvris le tiroir du haut. Je sortis mes culottes et mes soutiens-gorge et je les déposai aux pieds de mon lit pour qu'il y jette un coup d'œil.

Il haussa son sourcil en me regardant et se mit à rire. « Tu t'attends à ce que je sache de quoi ils ont l'air sans que je les vois sur toi ? » **  
**  
Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'étais en train d'entendre. Je ne prenais pas la peine de protester. Je ne voulais pas encore avoir à demander pardon. Comme l'avait dit Charlie, j'apprenais vite. Et j'avais peur de tout ce qu'on attendait de moi que j'apprenne.

Je retirai rapidement mon t-shirt et mon jean, me retrouvant uniquement en soutien-gorge et en culotte en face de James. Il me tendit une culotte et le soutien-gorge assorti. « Commençons avec ceux-là, d'accord ? »

J'enlevai mon soutien-gorge et le laissa tomber au sol devant moi.

Je me penchai en avant pour permettre à mes cheveux de me protéger de son regard, tandis que je retirais ma culotte aussi.

« Dommage que Charlie ait dit pas de contact. J'aimerais tout toucher de toi. »

J'étais si humiliée que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que rester là et pleurer. Je pris le soutien-gorge et la culotte de sa main et les enfilèrent, en me tenant là, attendant son approbation.

« Ca ne va pas. Trop ennuyeux. Suivant. »


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour, tout le monde. _

_Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu une panne Internet…dur, dur !_

_Enorme merci à toutes les revieweuses ! _

_Malgré la difficulté de la fiction, cela m'aide à continuer. _

_Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps._

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

J'étais allongée dans mon lit. J'avais fini par pleurer toutes les larmes que mon corps pouvait produire. James avait passé la majeure partie de la journée à me faire habiller et déshabiller devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait vue dans chacun des vêtements que je possédais.

Nous avions seulement fait une pause lorsqu'il avait eu faim. J'ai fait des sandwiches pour nous deux pendant qu'il me tenait sur ses genoux, pressant vigoureusement mes fesses jusqu'à ce que j'eusse terminé nos deux sandwiches. Il m'a finalement permis de m'asseoir sur mon siège pour manger mon sandwich, uniquement après que l'on soit passé à la leçon suivante en ce qui concerne les baisers.

Après avoir nettoyé la cuisine ensemble, nous sommes remontés en haut pour finir de passer en revue mes vêtements. Il était inutile de dire que rien dans tout ce que je possédais n'entrait dans les critères que Charlie et James avaient définis pour moi.

James m'a finalement laissée dans ma chambre, en prenant avec lui tous mes vêtements sauf deux pour que je puisse les porter le jour suivant. Il m'a rappelée que Charlie et lui allaient m'emmener faire du shopping pour remplacer ce qui n'était pas approprié et que par conséquent, je n'aurais plus besoin de mes vêtements. Il fût assez gentil et me laissa le t-shirt que Phil m'avait offert après lui avoir montré ma reconnaissance avec une autre leçon de baisers. J'ai même fait des efforts pendant cette leçon sachant que s'il ne voyait pas de progrès, il me prendrait le t-shirt.

Je regardai l'horloge et vis qu'il était 5 heures. James m'avait expliqué que Charlie rentrait à la maison à 5 heures 30 et qu'il s'attendrait à ce que je sois à la porte pour l'accueillir. Il avait dit qu'il préparerait le dîner étant donné que je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose tant que mon bandage n'était pas retiré.

Je me levai et allai dans la salle de bain. Je me regardai dans le miroir. Mes yeux étaient toujours rouges et il y avait des traînées de larmes sèches sur mon visage. Mes cheveux étaient en bataille à force d'avoir mis et enlevé des t-shirts toute la journée. Je me brossai rapidement les dents et lavai mon visage. Je m'appliquai à démêler tous les nœuds de mes cheveux avant d'examiner mon apparence. James m'avait dit de me changer. Un t-shirt blanc, chaud en col V, pas de soutien-gorge et le short le plus court que je possédais, disant que ça suffirait jusqu'à demain.

J'allai dans la cuisine pour passer sous l'inspection de James avant d'aller attendre près de la porte que Charlie rentre à la maison. James était en train de faire des spaghettis lorsque j'entrai.

« Je suis bien comme ça, James ? »

Il s'arrêta et me regarda. Il souleva mon t-shirt et le tira devant, puis il me fit tourner pour faire un nœud dans mon dos de façon à ce que le t-shirt soit serré au niveau de mes seins nus et à ce que l'on voit ma peau au-dessus de mon short. Il se baissa pour retrousser la ceinture de mon short de façon à ce qu'il s'arrête juste au-dessus de mon cul. Ouais, en un jour, je suis passé de la jeune innocente de 17 ans qui disait 'fesses' à celle qui dit **'**cul**'. **Qui sait ce que je dirais dans un an, d'ici à ce que je puisse partir.

Il pinça mon cul et se redressa. « Ouais, ça le fait. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule sur la cuisinière. Il était presque 5 heures 30. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller près de la porte avant qu'il ne rentre ou il ne sera pas content. »

J'ai pratiquement couru hors de la pièce. Je n'avais pas encore été punie (du moins, pas d'après eux) et je n'avais pas envie de découvrir ce que cela impliquait. J'arrivais près de la porte juste au moment où j'entendis Charlie sous la véranda. Je lui ouvris la porte et me tenais la tête baissée comme James me l'avait expliqué.

« Bienvenu à la maison, papa. Tu m'a manqué aujourd'hui. Puis-je te montrer ce que j'ai appris ? » J'avalai la bile dans ma gorge lorsque je prononçai la dernière phrase.

Charlie ferma la porte derrière lui et enleva la ceinture où se trouvait son arme, l'accrochant au portemanteau à côté de lui. Il ne disait rien, j'étais nerveuse mais je ne pouvais pas lever les yeux vers lui tant que Charlie ne me parlait pas. James avait été très clair à ce sujet.

Je sentis Charlie s'approcher plus près de moi tandis qu'il tendait son bras pour le mettre autour de ma taille et me tirait vers lui. « Bonjour ma jolie fille. Je vois que quelqu'un a été très attentif à ses leçons aujourd'hui. Je suppose que James t'a aidé avec tes vêtements ? » Il leva mon menton pour que je le regarde. « Montre à papa ce que tu as appris. »

J'approchai son visage du mien. Je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes et fis glisser ma langue sur sa bouche pour en demander l'accès, comme James me l'avait enseigné. Je réfrénai mes larmes. Je refusais de pleurer. Charlie resserra sa prise sur moi et ouvrit sa bouche pour moi. Je mis ma langue dans sa bouche, me concentrant pour ne pas avoir de haut-le-cœur. Je déplaçai ma langue le long de ses dents et l'enroulai autour de la sienne pour la sucer dans ma bouche, comme James me l'avait appris. Je pouvais sentir le picotement des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je les réfrénai sachant que pleurer rendrait Charlie furieux contre moi.

Il prit finalement le dessus sur le baiser, las de mon inexpérience. Je lui en était reconnaissante. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le faire durer plus longtemps. Je souhaitais juste qu'il me laisse.

Il releva finalement la tête et embrassa mon nez et mon front avant de me laisser partir. « Très bien, Bella. Tu as juste besoin d'un peu plus d'entraînement. »

Il s'éloigna en tapotant mon cul puis monta pour se changer. Je me tenais là, seule et laissai les larmes fuser. Je n'aurais plus d'autre occasion de pleurer avant tard ce soir. Je pris finalement une grande inspiration pour me calmer et retournai dans la cuisine pour préparer la table pour James. Il posait les spaghettis sur la table lorsque j'arrivai. « Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Tu t'es souvenue de ce que je t'ai appris ? »

Je m'approchai de lui. « Oui, je m'en suis souvenue et papa était content. »

« Bien, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Montre-moi ta reconnaissance, Bella. » Il me souriait, accrochant ses doigts à la ceinture de mon short.

Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai avec tout le faux enthousiasme que je pouvais trouver. J'étais en train de l'embrasser lorsque Charlie entra dans la pièce. Il ne valait mieux pas que j'arrête tant que James ne m'avait pas libérée. Il savait que Charlie était en train de nous regarder et prenait plaisir à me voir gênée.

James me relâcha finalement et m'autorisa à prendre les assiettes pour préparer la table. Charlie et lui s'assirent et commencèrent à se servir. J'avais déjà passé trois repas avec eux et je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je m'assieds tout de suite.

Quand leurs assiettes furent prêtes, Charlie me regarda debout. Il sourit pour montrer son approbation. « Pourrais-tu apporter le thé et remplir nos verres s'il te plait ? »

Je me tournai vers le comptoir en souriant. Il l'avait demandé si poliment, comme s'il n'y avait rien de pervers dans leur comportement. C'était juste naturel pour eux, comme si c'était un fait de tous les jours. Quelque chose défila dans ma tête, c'était trop naturel pour eux alors que je n'étais là que depuis deux jours.

J'apportai le thé tandis que Charlie bougea sa chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir sur ses genoux et remplir son verre. James avait déjà mis les glaçons dedans sachant que je n'aurais pas pu les démouler avec mon poignet.

« Voudrais-tu du sucre dans ton thé papa ? » demandai-je en attendant.

« Oui Isabella, je veux bien. »

Heureusement, le sucrier était déjà sur la table donc je n'avais pas besoin de me lever pour le prendre. Le fait de me lever et de me rasseoir sur leurs genoux était plus dur que si je restais assise sur leurs genoux. Je mis le sucre dans le verre jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise d'arrêter. Je le mélangeai et lui tendis pour qu'il goûte.

« Très bien Isabella. Tu peux te lever. »

Je m'approchai de James et attendis qu'il bouge sa chaise pour que je puisse également m'asseoir sur ses genoux. J'effectuai les mêmes gestes jusqu'à ce qu'il me laisse me lever.

Je m'assis sur mon siège pour manger. Je versai mon thé mais n'ajoutai pas de sucre. Je ne pensais pas vouloir encore quoi que ce soit de sucré.

Après le dîner, Charlie alla mettre en place le lecteur DVD pour notre soirée film pendant que j'aidais James à nettoyer. Il me souriait.

Nous sommes allés dans la salon et James s'est étalé sur sa chaise longue. Je restai debout, attendant de voir si je ne devais pas leur apporter quelque chose avant de m'asseoir. Charlie me regarda et me sourit.

« Tu peux t'asseoir. On n'aura plus besoin de rien à manger ce soir. »

Il mit le film en marche tandis que je m'asseyais sur le canapé. James se leva et alluma le ventilateur dans la pièce. Le film commença. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Mon cerveau était gelé. Ils étaient en train de regarder un film porno !

Je pris le risque. « Papa, ça te dérange si je vais dans ma chambre ? Je suis vraiment fatiguée. » Je le suppliais silencieusement de me laisser partir.

« Non Bella, cela aide à ton éducation. Je veux que tu y prêtes attention. »

« Oui papa » dis-je doucement. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissée aller dans ma chambre. James et lui gardaient un œil sur moi, pour être sûr que je ne manquais rien de ce qu'il s'y passait. Quand le film se termina, je pensai que c'était fini. J'avais tort. James se leva et mit un autre film, pire que le premier, si c'était possible.

Je me mis à frissonner. Je ne portais pratiquement aucun vêtement et le ventilateur soufflait dans ma direction. Charlie le remarqua et sourit en voyant mes tétons pointés à travers mon t-shirt serré.

« Pauvre bébé. Papa ne s'est pas rendu compte que tu avais froid. Viens ici et monte sur les genoux de papa. Je vais te réchauffer. »

Je me levai silencieusement et m'approchai du siège de Charlie. Je m'installai et m'allongeai contre son corps. J'avais juste envie de mourir. Il enroula ses bras autour des miens pour que je ne puisse pas bouger pendant qu'il caressait mes bras avec ses mains. De temps à autre, il frôlait mes mamelons avec ses pouces pour les faire durcir. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon dos. J'avais tellement peur de ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

« Chut ma petite fille. Papa est juste en train de te réchauffer. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Quand le deuxième film se termina, il finit par me dire qu'il était temps que je me prépare à aller au lit. Il me permit de me lever et je quittai rapidement la pièce.

Je courrai jusqu'à l'étage et pris mes vêtements avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. J'allumai l'eau pour camoufler les sons que j'émettais en vomissant.

Je me brossai les dents et me déshabillai. J'entrai dans la cabine de douche. Je frottai mon visage et mon corps aussi fort que je le pouvais. Je me sentais si étrange et dégoûtante**. **Je pleurais, essayant de ne pas être bruyante. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un m'entende. Je restai sous la douche le plus longtemps possible. Je savais que je devrais bientôt sortir. Je finis par me rincer et éteignis l'eau.

Je sortis de la cabine de douche et tendis la main pour atteindre la serviette. Je me penchai pour en enrouler une autour de mes cheveux et me relevai. Charlie se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, tenant mon autre serviette. J'étais nue et trempée.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je devais faire. Je mis mes mains devant moi, tentant de me couvrir. Charlie haussa ses sourcils en me regardant. Je commençais à connaitre ce regard. Cela signifiait sa désapprobation. Je laissai lentement retomber mes mains sur le côté.

Il ne disait rien, il se tenait simplement là, me regardant, analysant mon corps. Il finit par me tendre la serviette pour que je me sèche. Il ne quitta pas la pièce. J'étais si humiliée. Je me séchai aussi vite que possible et tentai d'atteindre mes vêtements, non sans avoir hésité, ne sachant pas si j'étais autorisée à le faire.

Il fit un signe de la tête, me donnant son accord pour m'habiller. Je pris le soin de le regarder pendant que je m'affairais. Lorsque j'eus fini, il me prit par la main et me guida jusqu'à ma chambre. James était assis sur mon bureau, nous attendant. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie.

Charlie me guida d'abord jusqu'à James. « Dis bonne nuit à ton frère. » James me fit m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux pendant que je l'embrassais.

« Très bien. Je crois que tu as appris quelque chose en ce qui concerne ta technique grâce aux films, ce soir ? » demanda Charlie.

J'acquiesçai en baissant les yeux. « Oui, papa » murmurais-je.

James me laissa me lever. « Fais de beaux rêves, » rit-il tandis qu'il quittait la chambre.

« Et bien, l'entraînement rend parfait. Cela ne fait que quelques jours. » dit Charlie. « Bella, tu devrais aller te coucher. On va faire du shopping demain matin. Tu n'es pas excitée ?

« Si papa. Merci. »

« Tu as posé pour James aujourd'hui. Je me sens un peu désavantagé. Tu poseras aussi pour moi demain ? » Il souriait, attendant de moi que je fasse comme si c'était moi qui voulait lui faire plaisir.

Je frissonnai avant de dire « Papa, pourras-tu me laisser poser pour toi dans mes nouveaux vêtements demain ? » Je fis tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne pas vomir.

Il s'approcha et s'allongea près de moi, dans le lit. « Fais un bisou à papa pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. »

Je me penchai rapidement pour l'embrasser comme on me l'avait appris. Il prit mon geste pour de l'enthousiasme, il était donc content de moi. Je voulais juste que ça se termine.

« Retire ton t-shirt et ton pantalon. Je vais te caresser le dos comme papa avait l'habitude de le faire. »

Je fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé en me mordillant la lèvre pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Au moins, il ne m'a pas demandé de retirer ma culotte.

Il caressa mon dos nu pendant qu'il embrassait mes épaules et descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour arriver juste au-dessus de ma culotte. Il finit par s'arrêter au bout de 20 minutes. Je lui en étais reconnaissante; il me rendit mes vêtements et se leva pour quitter la chambre.

Je restai allonger dans le noir un long moment, fixant le plafond avant de m'endormir. ________________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour, bonjour. _

_Merci encore pour votre soutien et vos commentaires ! Je sais que cette fiction est assez difficile mais je suis tout de même contente que certains apprécient et m'encourage à continuer la traduction. _

_A partir d'aujourd'hui, je publierai tous les jeudis._

_Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture._

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

L'alarme sonna à côté de moi. Je bondis hors de lit en espérant pouvoir m'habiller avant que Charlie ne vienne pour me regarder. Je venais juste d'enfiler mon pantalon et mon soutien-gorge lorsqu'il entra.

« Bonjour. On est impatiente d'aller faire du shopping n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il. Il s'assit sur la chaise près de mon bureau et tapota sur ses jambes pour m'intimer à m'asseoir.

Je m'assis sur ses genoux et l'embrassai, m'éloignant de lui que lorsqu'il me l'autorisa. « Bonjour papa. »

Il me laissa finir de me préparer pendant qu'il regardait. Il me suivit hors de la chambre pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner. C'était le même scénario que la veille, sauf que cette fois je n'avais pas à préparer le café du James, uniquement du jus. Il disait qu'il se sentait exclus.

Nous nettoyâmes la cuisine et sortîmes rejoindre le camion de Charlie qui était garé près de la voiture de police. Même s'il y avait deux cabines dans la voiture, James me fit asseoir devant, entre Charlie et lui.

Ils discutèrent des types de vêtements dont j'aurais besoin pendant que nous nous rendions au centre commercial. Je savais que mon avis n'était pas voulu alors je restais silencieuse, ayant un mouvement de recul en entendant ce qu'ils décidaient. Je savais que ma mère ne m'aurait jamais permis de porter les choses qu'ils avaient prévues pour moi.

La première boutique où nous nous sommes rendus était Victoria's Secrets. Charlie attendit à l'extérieur tandis que James me guida jusqu'à la boutique. Après tout, que penseront les gens d'un père qui aide sa fille à choisir des vêtements décolletés et des sous-vêtements ? Ils voyaient James et pensaient qu'il était un petit copain excité, pas mon frère.

On m'avait déjà prévenue de ne discuter aucun achat et de garder ma bouche fermée pour éviter toute question indésirable. J'ai bien écouté ce qu'on m'a dit. Je n'ai pas dit un mot. Je me contentais de prendre les affaires dégoutantes qu'il me tendait et j'allais les essayer. Je savais que je devrais les montrer à Charlie et James, une fois à la maison. Ils attendaient avec impatience le défilé de ce soir.

Lorsque James fût satisfait, et conclut que j'avais ce qu'il fallait, nous quittâmes la boutique et rejoignîmes Charlie à l'extérieur. Il eut une étincelle dans les yeux et se lécha les babines aux vues des festivités de ce soir. James en riait lui aussi, étant donné qu'il n'avait rien pu voir non plus dans la boutique.

Nous continuâmes à entrer et sortir dans plusieurs boutiques. On m'avait acheté des jeans si serrés que je pouvais à peine m'asseoir et taille basse à tel point que je pouvais jurer qu'ils commençaient juste au-dessus de mon cul. Ils m'ont fait essayer des chemisiers de « pouffes » comme les appelait Renée. Tout avait pour but d'exhiber ma peau et mon décolleté le plus possible. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'on soit même allé dans une boutique de chaussure. Charlie insistait sur le fait que je devais apprendre à marcher avec des talons pour aller avec mes nouveaux vêtements. Mes baskets n'allaient pas transmettre la bonne image.

Nous fîmes une pause pour manger notre déjeuner dans l'aire de restauration du centre commercial. Je n'étais pas tenue de les servir là-bas. 'Les gens ne comprendraient pas l'amour dans notre famille' expliqua Charlie. Quelle bonne blague. Quel amour ? L'amour de l'humiliation et de l'indécence ? Il avait raison, quelqu'un pourrait se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas avec le chef de Police de Forks et son fils.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini de manger, James suggéra que j'avais besoin d'une coiffure et de maquillage pour compléter mon apparence. Charlie était d'accord. Je n'ai jamais aimé mettre du maquillage auparavant. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point ma vie avait changé. Je me demandais si Renée avait une idée de comment était Charlie et si c'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait quitté, pour me protéger.

James dit qu'il allait dans une autre boutique pour acheter quelques trucs et qu'il nous retrouverait plus tard. Charlie et lui se firent un clin d'œil avant qu'il ne parte.

Nous entrâmes dans le salon de beauté et la femme derrière le comptoir leva les yeux vers nous. « Charlie ! » couina-t-elle en contournant le comptoir pour le serrer dans ses bras. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois revenu si vite. » Elle semblait avoir dans les 35 ans et semblaitaussi louche que Charlie. Elle avait de long cheveux bouclés roux et portait un haut décolleté à travers lequel on pouvait tout voir et un jean serré.

« Hey, Vicky. » Il rit tout en la soulevant pour l'embrasser rapidement. Ce n'était pas un des longs baisers qu'il me forçait à lui faire. « Ouais, qui aurait cru que ma fille reviendrait subitement dans ma vie. »

Elle se tourna pour me regarder. « C'est ta fille, cette toute petite chose ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas plus grosse qu'une souris, Charlie ? »

J'étais embarrassée même si je n'appréciais évidemment pas son point de vue.

« Vicky, ne sois pas comme ça. » dit Charlie en pinçant sa jour un peu trop fort. Elle grimaça. « C'est pour cela qu'on est venu te voir. Je veux que tu uses de ton savoir-faire. »

Elle lança un regard mesuré à Charlie. « Tu prévois la même chose que d'habitude ? Avec ta propre fille ? »

« Ca suffit, Vicky. Tu vas effrayer la petite Isabella. » Il m'attira, m'enlaça fermement et frotta sa main sur mon cul.

Vicky remarqua le geste et sourit malicieusement à Charlie. « Oh, vilain Charlie. Honte à toi, » dit-elle de façon taquine. Charlie me guida jusqu'à une chaise pour m'asseoir. Elle fit signe à une autre fille de venir me laver les cheveux pendant que Charlie et elle discutait de ma coupe. Encore une fois, je savais que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire alors je me contentais d'attendre.

Vicky finit par revenir et commença à travailler sur mes cheveux. Elle se tourna vers Charlie, « Tu veux que je lui fasse une coloration ? La précédente fille avait les cheveux noirs et je sais que tu aimes le changement. »

« Non, laisse-les au naturel. Cette couleur va bien avec ses yeux. L'autre fille avait les cheveux courts et les siens resteront longs. Ça changera suffisamment. »

Il nous laissa pour aller s'asseoir et lut un magazine pendant qu'elle s'occupait de mes cheveux. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont j'aurais l'air une fois qu'elle aurait terminé. Elle me garda loin du miroir sur les instructions de Charlie.

Après qu'elle ait coupé, séché et mis en forme mes cheveux, elle ouvrit un autre tiroir plein de produits de beauté. Elle commença par m'appliquer du eyeliner et du mascara, s'exaspérant de plus en plus à chaque fois que je tressaillais ou que je clignais des yeux.

« Oh reste tranquille, veux-tu ? Ca ne va pas te mordre. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à le faire toi-même très vite, de tout façon. Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. »

Je vis que Charlie haussa un sourcil en me regardant. Je me concentrai pour rester aussi immobile que possible. Elle appliqua du gloss sur mes lèvres et annonça à Charlie qu'elle avait fini. J'étais toujours loin du miroir, je n'avais donc aucune idée de ce qu'il voyait. Il s'approcha et me lança un regard critique.

Je vis James entrer avec deux sacs à la main. Il siffla tandis qu'il s'approchait. « Putain petite frangine, ça te va bien. »

Charlie finit par sourire. « Très jolie, en effet. Tu vas faire un malheur. Bon travail Vicky. Je pense qu'elle sera la meilleure maintenant. »

Je laissai échapper le souffle que je retenais. Je n'étais pas certaine de ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas été satisfait du résultat. Vicky semblait très fière d'elle. « Bien, puis-je lui montrer sa nouvelle tête maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle la permission à Charlie. « Oui, je pense qu'elle sera elle aussi, impressionnée. »

Elle tourna la chaise de façon à ce que je me retrouve face au miroir. Je ne reconnaissais pas la fille qui me fixait. Je n'étais pas si différente que ça mais c'était suffisant. Le maquillage rendait mes yeux plus foncés et j'avais ce que je pouvais uniquement décrire comme des cheveux 'sexe'. Ils étaient dégradés et en bataille comme si quelqu'un avait passé sa main dedans. Le gloss rose complétait mon look, me donnant une petite moue sexy. Je n'avais plus l'air d'avoir 17 ans. J'avais l'air d'en avoir au moins 21.

Je me levai pour qu'on puisse partir. Je la remerciai doucement comme on me l'avait demandé pendant que Charlie payait avec sa carte de crédit. Elle lui tendit un sac avec l'ensemble des produits cosmétiques qu'elle avait utilisé sur moi.

Il me tendit un des sacs que James avait apporté avec lui et me dit d'aller au toilette du fond pour changer mes vêtements. Il fit signe à James de me montrer le chemin. Lorsque nous nous éloignâmes, je remarquai que Charlie donna un paquet d'argent à Vicky. Il tapota ses doigts sur ses lèvres en lui tendant l'argent et dit « Rappelle-toi bien, tu ne dis rien à personne Vicky. »

Elle glissa l'argent dans sa chemise en acquiesçant et souriant. « Bien sûr que non. C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi Charlie. »

Tous ces commentaires me donnaient mal à la tête à force d'essayer de les comprendre. Je finis par abandonner, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, à moins que Charlie veuille que je sache ce qu'il se passe.

James montra du doigt les toilettes qui étaient près de la porte arrière de la boutique. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour m'attendre. J'entrai à l'intérieur et fermai la porte. Il y avait un verrou, je souris en le verrouillant. Qui sait quand est-ce que j'aurais une autre opportunité d'enfermer James ou Charlie dehors ?

James frappa à la porte. « Alors là non, Isabella. Mais je ne dirais rien à Charlie cette fois. Ca sera notre petit secret et tu pourra me remercier plus tard » rit-il.

Je n'arriverai jamais à gagner contre eux. Je soupirai et commençai à me déshabiller. Je pris du sac ce que j'étais supposée mettre. J'appréhendais. C'était une paire de jean foncé et serré avec un caraco rose en dentelle et en soie, qui était beaucoup trop petit. Ça me serrait au niveau de la poitrine. Il avait mis des bottes à talons dans le sac pour que je les porte. Je finis de m'habiller et mis mes vêtements et mes chaussures dans le sac.

Je sortis des toilettes pour faire face à James. Il me détailla et rit. « Retire ton soutien-gorge, idiote. Mon dieu, doit-on tout t'apprendre ? »

Il vint me prendre mon sac des mains pour que je puisse retourner dans les toilettes et faire ce qu'il m'avait dit de faire. « Jette le soutien-gorge à la poubelle quand tu auras fini. Tu n'as pas à le garder celui-là de toute façon. »

Je fis ce qu'il m'avait ordonné de faire. Il faisait froid dans le centre commercial et je pouvais clairement voir mes tétons pointer à travers le fin tissus. Il sourit et fit un signe de la tête pour me montrer son approbation lorsque je sortis des toilettes. Il me guida ensuite vers l'avant de la boutique où Charlie nous attendait à la porte. Vicky et lui m'observèrent lorsque nous nous approchâmes d'eux.

Charlie semblait être satisfait de mon apparence et Vicky se contenta de rire. « Oui Charlie, je crois qu'elle sera la meilleure maintenant. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et la remercia encore une fois lorsque nous partîmes. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le camion pour rentrer à la maison. Je marchais entre Charlie et James. Je remarquai que des hommes me fixaient lorsque je passais près d'eux. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Charlie et James, ayant peur de leur réaction. Ils souriaient tous les deux, satisfaits de l'attention que j'attirais sur moi. Charlie posa son bras autour des mes épaules et James accrocha son pouce à la poche arrière de mon jean. Ils me marquaient clairement comme leur propriété_**. **_

« Je crois que cette journée a été productive, James. Tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Charlie lorsque nous atteignîmes le camion. James m'ouvrit la porte pour que j'aille devant, encore une fois. « Si je crois, » répondit-il en caressant mon cul lorsque je montais dans le camion. « Je pense qu'Isabella mérite une récompense pour aujourd'hui. Nous allons dîner dehors. Exposer notre poupée torride. » Il fit courir sa main de haut en bas sur ma cuisse avant de sortir du parking. « On te laissera même choisir le restaurant. »

Je baissai mes yeux vers mes mains posées sur mes genoux. « Tout ce que toi tu voudras, sera le mieux, papa. »

Charlie éclata de rire. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas mignon ça, James ? Elle veut que son papa choisisse pour elle. »

Il tendit son bras jusqu'à mes épaules et me tira pour m'enlacer et embrassa le haut de ma tête. « Je suis si fier de ma petite fille, elle apprend si vite. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui, troublée. Je ne comprenais pas.

« Bella, aujourd'hui tu as appris que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux qui compte. Mais uniquement ce que tu peux faire pour faire plaisir. » dit-il en caressant ma cuisse. « J'avais peur qu'on soit trop subtil et que tu ne prennes pas conscience de la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Mais tu viens de prouver à quel point tu étais intelligente avec ta réponse. »

J'aurais dû le savoir. C'étais un piège. On m'avait juste donné l'opportunité d'apprendre une autre précieuse leçon. La seule chose qui compte, c'est ce qui fait plaisir à Charlie ou à James.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans unmagnifiquerestaurant italien appelé 'Bella Italia'. Nous entrâmes et un jeune serveur nous plaça. Il souriait en me regardant. Charlie demanda une table au milieu du restaurant. Il voulait m'exposer. Nous nous assîmes et le serveur me tendit le menu. Charlie et James regardèrent autour d'eux et furent satisfaits par le nombre d'hommes qui commençaient à regarder.

« Tiens-toi droite Isabella. Tu n'as rien a cacher, » dit Charlie en souriant. Il poussa mes cheveux derrière mon dos pour mes seins ne soient cachés à la vue de personne.

Le serveur revint et prit nos commandes. Je commandai des raviolis aux champignons et du coca. » Charlie arrêta le serveur. « Elle prendra un verre de vin à la place du coca. »

Je le regardai les yeux écarquillés. Je n'avais jamais bu de vin.

« Il est temps de grandir, Isabella. Ne plus agir comme un enfant. »

Je baissai les yeux. « Oui papa. »

Je mangeai mon dîner tranquillement pendant que Charlie et James discutaient de sports et d'autres trucs de mecs. Je demandai la permission d'aller aux toilettes lorsque j'eus fini. Charlie fit un signe de tête à James pour qu'il me suive encore une fois. Je n'étais jamais autorisée à être hors de la vue d'aucun d'eux. Je suis sûre qu'ils pensaient que je pourrais m'enfuir. Si seulement j'avais quelque part où aller, je le ferais, mais je n'avais nulle part où aller. J'étais coincée. Charlie nous attendait déjà dans la camion lorsque je sortis des toilettes. Nous quittâmes le restaurant et rentrâmes à la maison. J'appréhendais la soirée et les évènements qui allaient venir. Je me suis rappelée le commentaire de Charlie ce matin, à propos de défiler dans mes nouveaux vêtements ce soir, pour eux deux.

Je montai à l'étage avec tous mes sacs lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison. Charlie et James me suivirent à l'étage mais dévièrent vers leur propre chambre. J'espérais qu'ils avaient oublié.

Au moment où je commençais à retirer mes chaussures, ma porte s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent tous les deux. Ils étaient juste partis se changer et mettre un short de sport et un maillot. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur mon lit et s'appuyèrent contre la tête de lit. Aucun d'eux ne me dit quoi que ce soit. J'avais compris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais voir en premier papa ? » demandais-je doucement.

« James et moi t'avons déjà vu dans les vêtements que tu as essayé dans les boutiques Isabella. Tu le sais ça. Je ne devrais pas avoir à te le dire, » me réprimanda-t-il.

« Non papa. Je suis désolée. » Je levai les yeux vers lui pour voir s'il allait lui aussi me dire de lui demander pardon, comme l'avait fait James ce matin.

« Tu me demanderas pardon plus tard Isabella. Montre-moi tes nouveaux sous-vêtements et ta lingerie. »

Je retirai mes vêtements et mes bottes en essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'ils me regardaient. Je m'approchai de mes sacs roses, uniquement vêtue de ma culotte. Je m'en débarrassai et enfilai les trucs que James m'avait choisis.

Deux heures plus tard, j'en avais fini avec tous ce qu'il y avait dans les trois sacs. Tous les boxers en dentelle, les strings, les push-up ou les corsets et les chemises de nuit. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça, en fait, c'était des petits morceaux de dentelle transparents. J'ai aussi essayé deux caracos serrés avec des minis shorts, un des morceaux préférés de James.

Charlie et James ont apparemment aimé le défilé vu que les bosses, sous leur short, devenaient apparentes. Je me tenais toujours dans un des corsets et un string. Charlie tapota le lit entre James et lui pour que je vienne. J'avais tellement peur de me faire violer maintenant par mon père et mon frère que je tremblais. Je me tenais au pied du lit et je me rendis compte que je n'avais d'autre choix que d'enjamber l'un deux pour me placer entre eux ou grimper au bout du lit et aller à quatre pattes jusqu'à eux. Aucune des deux perspectives n'étaient tentante.

Je conclus que grimper sur le lit était le moins pire des deux et je le fis. Ils semblaient satisfaits de me voir marcher à quatre pattes uniquement vêtue d'un corset et d'un string. Je m'arrêtai et m'assis sur mes talons lorsque j'eus atteint l'espace entre Charlie et James.

« Bella, je suis vraiment content du choix de James. Tout aura l'air beaucoup plus attrayant sous tes nouveaux vêtements. » Il caressait mes cheveux. « Voudrais-tu montrer ta gratitude à ton frère pour son aide ? »

Je sentis une larme couler au coin de mon œil mais j'acquiesçai. Je me tournai pour voir James allongé et souriant. Je bougeai mes jambes pour me mettre à califourchon sur sa taille. Je pouvais sentir son érection tressauter derrière moi. Je lui murmurai « merci » en me penchant et ouvris ma bouche pour l'embrasser en priant que cette nuit se termine. James posa ses mains sur mes fesses nues et les serra, prenant le pouvoir sur le baiser avec ardeur.

Après quelques minutes, je n'arrivais pas à croire que Charlie le stoppe. « Ca suffit James. Tu connais les règles. » James grogna lorsqu'il me laissa partir. J'étais troublée et j'étais sûre que ça se voyait sur mon visage.

Charlie me dit simplement qu'il était temps de le remercier lui aussi pour tout l'argent qu'il avait dépensé pour moi. Je m'éloignai de James et rampai pour me mettre à califourchon sur Charlie, comme avec James. Je dis « merci » à Charlie avant de me pencher et de l'embrasser lui aussi. Encore une fois, il agrippa mes fesses nues et me maintint en place pour que je puisse sentir son érection contre moi. Il me laissa aussi partir au bout de plusieurs minutes.

« Il y a une très nette amélioration Isabella. Tu as juste besoin d'un peu plus d'assurance et de pratique, et très vite, tu seras une pro. Mais j'ai bien peur que quelqu'un ne vienne rapidement t'enlever. Tu es hors pair. » me complimenta-t-il.

James se leva et dit qu'il allait prendre une douche froide.

Charlie gloussa. « Ce garçon a besoin d'apprendre à gérer son self-control. Ne t'inquiètes pas, bientôt tu seras prête à nous aider. »

Après ce commentaire énigmatique, il quitta ma chambre et se retourna en arrivant à la porte. « N'oublies pas de prendre une douche avant d'aller au lit. »

J'étais couchée là et laissai les larmes couler librement maintenant. Je ne comprenais pas. Tout était sexuel avec eux, mais j'avais aussi le sentiment que je n'allais pas être violée par aucun d'eux. C'est comme si c'était un jeu tordu dont eux seuls connaissaient les règles. J'attendis jusqu'à ce que James quitte la salle de bain avant de me préparer pour la douche. Je savais ce qui allait arriver et je n'avais vraiment pas hâte.

Je saisis un des caracos et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, attrapant mes serviettes en y allant. Je fermai la porte de la salle de bain et allumai l'eau. Je me brossai les dents et retirai le corset et le string. J'entrai dans la cabine de douche et lavai mes cheveux et mon corps en moussant bien pour me décrasser de leurs attouchements. J'éteignis l'eau quand j'eus fini et sortis. J'enroulai mes cheveux dans une serviette et comme les autres fois, Charlie se tenait là.

Je ne bougeai pas, attendant qu'il me tende la serviette pour me sécher. Il sourit face à mon comportement. « Quelle bonne fille. Si tu savais combien papa est fier de sa petit fille. Beaucoup de filles devaient être réprimandées continuellement. C'est vraiment agaçant à la longue. » Il finit par me tendre la serviette. « Je savais que tu serais intelligente. Tu es ma fille après tout. »

Je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait. Encore une fois, c'était une autre pièce du puzzle qui ne trouvait sa place nulle part.

« J'ai pris ma journée demain, alors nous t'emmènerons voir le Docteur Cullen pour retirer ton bandage. N'es-tu pas heureuse de t'en débarrasser ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Si, papa. Merci, » répondis-je. Il recula pour je puisse mettre mes vêtements et me suivit encore une fois jusqu'à ma chambre.

Il s'allongea à côté de moi, appuyant sa tête contre sa main. Il était en train de regarder son autre main qui caressait mes cheveux. Il semblait être loin.

« Renée a été cruelle de t'emmener loin de moi. J'aimais tellement mon petit bébé. Elle était jalouse de notre relation. Tu étais toujours fervente. Voulant faire plaisir à son papa de toutes les façons possible. » Il me regarda dans les yeux. « Ca fait tellement d'années que je ne t'ai pas eu avec moi ici, Isabella. Maintenant, je dois faire attention au temps qu'il me reste. »

Il inspira puis expira, s'extirpant lui-même de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs. « Mais s'en est assez de tout ça. » Il se pencha pour embrasser mon nez. « Si tu avais été là, tu n'aurais pas été prête pour ce qui arrive. J'aurais gâché ton talent égoïstement. »

Il se leva en me disant « bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves » tandis qu'il quittait ma chambre en éteignant la lumière. J'avais l'impression que tout était une accumulation de choses à venir. Je n'avais aucune idée où cela allait mener mais il me restait un an avant que je ne puisse m'enfuir. Il me disait de faire de beaux rêves, tout comme James. Quelle bonne blague. Je savais que je ne ferais que des cauchemars.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour !_

_Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est un plaisir de les lire ! Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde mais veuillez m'excuser si j'ai oublié quelqu'un…_

_Sinon, j'en profite pour rappeler que cette fiction est l'œuvre de _**rmcrms5** _que je remercie encore de m'avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire. _

_Sans oublier _**Fleur50**_ qui m'est d'un grande aide en corrigeant mes fautes !_

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

Le matin pointa son nez, ainsi que la routine. Aujourd'hui, Charlie choisit mes vêtements, disant qu'il voulait que j'aie l'air particulièrement jolie. Je m'assis sur ses genoux et ceux de James pour servir leurs boissons avec le petit déjeuner. J'aidai James à nettoyer la cuisine et attendis qu'on me dise que c'était le moment de partir.

Nous allâmes voir le Dr Cullen. Charlie me raconta quelques anecdotes sur sa famille, comme si je devais m'en soucier. James était assis et souriais bêtement durant le trajet. Il semblait quele Dr Cullen soit marié et qu'il ait 3 garçons. Emmett, Jasper et Edward. Emmett et Jasper étaient mariés. James ricana pour je ne sais quelle raison. Charlie tendit le bras et frappa l'arrière de sa tête avant de continuer. Emmett était propriétaire d'une salle de sport à Port Angeles et Jasper possédait une boite de nuit. Edward allait être diplômé d'une école de médecine dans quelques mois. Edward était supposément très intelligent, ayant été diplômé plus tôt du lycée et de l'université. Il avait pour projet de rejoindre son père à l'hôpital après avoir fini sa résidence.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'hôpital, je descendis de la voiture avec James et nous entrâmes. Charlie s'approcha de la femme à l'accueil et lui dit que nous étions là pourle Dr Cullen. Elle me vit et me sourit gentiment.

« Je vais lui faire savoir que vous êtes là Charlie. » Elle décrocha le téléphone et appela.

Je m'assis entre James et Charlie. J'étais mal à l'aise dans mes nouveaux vêtements. Je portais une robe courte qui couvrait à peine mon cul et des talons.

Un homme très charmanten blouse blanche s'approcha en souriant de Charlie. Il avait des cheveux blonds ondulés et semblait athlétique. « Charlie ! Ça fait longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes si tôt ? » Il me scruta du regard et se tint près de James. Ses yeux avaient la même expression que je détestais chez Charlie et James.

« Carlisle, voilà mon petit bébé. Tu peux le croire ça ? » Charlie me fit signe de venir jusqu'à lui. Je me tenais près de lui lorsqu'il mit son bras autour de moi pour me rapprocher encore. « Bella, dis 'bonjour' au Dr Cullen. Il est l'un de mes plus anciens et de mes plus chers amis. »

« Bonjour Dr Cullen, ravie de vous rencontrer, » dis-je en tendant ma main pour serrer la sienne.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ma main puis à Charlie qui lui fit un léger signe de tête. Il me sourit en prenant ma main. Il m'attira à lui dans une étreinte, m'enlaça fermement et tapota mon cul.

« S'il te plait appelle-moi Carlisle, Bella. Après tout, nous faisons presque partie de la même famille, » dit-il. « Il y a très longtemps que Charlie et moi avons fait connaissance. On se connait depuis le collège. » Il embrassa ma joue avant de me relâcher et de se retourner vers Charlie.

« Dommage que ça n'apas marché avec Renée, Charlie. J'ai pourtant essayé. Bon, que puis-je faire pour toi aujourd'hui, Charlie ? Edward n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt. » Les trois se mirent à rire. J'étais complètement paumée, qu'est-ce que son fils avait à voir là-dedans ?

« Et bien Carlisle, nous sommes là pour retirer le bandage de Bella. Elle a eu un accident de voiture il y un mois, dans lequel Renée et le joueur de base-ball qu'elle a épousé sont morts. » Il m'attira et m'enlaça encore une fois. « Mais regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé récupérer ma petite Isabella. »

Je détestais le fait qu'il parle de leur mort de façon si décontracté. Comme s'ils lui avaient rendu un service en mourant.

« Bien, alors allons dans la salle d'examen pour un peu plus d'intimité, d'accord ? » Il nous fit signe de le suivre dans le hall. Il nous emmena jusqu'à la dernière salle d'examen et me dit de m'installer. Il me dit qu'il reviendrait tout de suite lorsqu'il ferma la porte.

J'entendis les voix de Charlie et du Dr Cullen discuter de quelque chose dans le hall mais je n'arrivais à distinguer aucun mot. Le Dr Cullen revint dans la pièce avec Charlie et ferma la porte tout en me regardant. Il avait un appareil photo numérique avec lui.

« Souris Bella, » me dit-il tandis qu'il prenait quelques photos de moi. « C'est pour ton dossier médical. »

Il tendit le bras vers un tiroir, en sortit une blouse et me la tendit. Je le regardai, troublée. Depuis quand retirer un bandage nécessitait de se déshabiller ?

Charlie fût assez gentil et clarifia la situation. « Je veux que Carlisle te fasse ton bilan annuel. Juste pour être sûr que tout fonctionne correctement et que tout est intact. Connaissant Renée, tout ira bien. Elle a toujours été prude. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux me permettant de me déshabiller. Je me glissai dans la blouse, me rassis sur la table et attendis. Charlie et le Dr Cullenrevinrent tous les deux dans la pièce. Charlie s'assis sur la chaise contre le mur en face de moi.

Je me demandais ce que le Dr Cullen pensait du fait que mon père reste dans la pièce pour regarder. Peut-être qu'il lui demandera de partir avant qu'il ne commence.

Il retira le bandage et vérifia la flexibilité de mon poignet et de mes doigts. « On veut être sûr que tu sois parfaite. Etre la deuxième meilleure n'est pas toléré. » dit-il en souriant. « Ok, maintenant allonge-toi et mets tes pieds dans les étriers. » dit-il.

Je regardai vers Charlie qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil pour partir. Je regardai à nouveau le Dr Cullen qui attendait, assis sur le siège entre mes jambes. Je murmurai, « Doit-il vraiment être là pendant qu'on fait ça ? »

Le Dr Cullen rit et se tourna vers Charlie. « Je crois que ta fille est un peu timide Charlie. Tu sais que ça ne marchera pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il faudra que tu travailles sur ça avec elle. »

Je baissai les yeux vers lui, incrédule. Il savait comment était Charlie et était d'accord avec ça. J'avais peur de regarder Charlie en face maintenant. Il était très en colère.

« Crois-moi Carlisle, on s'en occupera immédiatement. » Il me lança un regard furieux.

Son regard me disait que j'allais regretter de l'avoir embarrassé en face de son ami.

Je m'allongeai et relevai mes pieds sachant que je n'avais pas le choix. Des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent de mes yeux pendant qu'il procédait àmon examen pelvien avec mon père qui regardait. Lorsqu'il finit, il vint se mettre à mes côtés pour baisser ma blouse jusqu'à ma taille, pour examiner mes seins. Il remarqua mes larmes et secoua la tête.

Il se pencha pour murmurer, « Les larmes ne feront que t'apporter plus de problèmes Isabella. Personne ne veut d'une pleurnicharde. Tu vas avoir besoin de contrôler ça. » Carlisle embrassa ma **t**empe**, **en se levant et se retourna vers Charlie_._«Bien, c'est te dirai ce qu'il en est lorsque j'aurai ses résultats mais je ne vois aucun problème. »

Il me dit que je pouvais me rhabiller pendant que Charlie et lui se tenaient debout et parlaient. Cette fois, ils ne prirent pas la peine de quitter la pièce. Ils me regardaient tous les deux et je fis ce qu'on m'avait appris, c'est-à-dire les regarder pendant que je m'habillais, sans jamais regarder ailleurs. Carlisle semblait satisfait de mon exhibition et Charlie était un petit peu moins en colère. Carlisle se retourna vers Charlie et lui donna une tape sur le dos. « Prends soin de notre petite fille Charlie. Je ne voudrais pas que quelque chose lui arrive. Je l'aime bien. »

Charlie sourit à Carlisle. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. James et moi la gardons emballer pour toi. Je pense qu'elle fera un cadeau parfait » Il se retourna pour me sourire. Ce fut la première fois. Je vis de la pure malfaisance en mon père.

Carlisle rit, « C'est bon à savoir. Mais surveille ton fils. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il y ait d'autres bourdes comme la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? » Il ouvrit la porte pour nous faire sortir jusqu'au hall où James attendait. Carlisle fit courir sa main le long de mon dos, la fit glisser sous ma robe et me pinça le cul lorsque je passai. Je sursautai, surprise. « La timidité, souviens-toi, » dit-il en faisant un signe de la main en s'éloignant.

* * *

Nous sortîmes de l'hôpital et rentrâmes à la maison. Charlie ne prononça pas un mot. James me souriait et fredonnait d'anticipation sachant ce qui allait arriver. J'avais peur de ce qu'il y avait en boutique pour moi comme punition.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, Charlie et James entrèrent derrière moi. Charlie m'arrêta pour que je n'aille pas dans ma chambre. « James, s'il te plait, ramène les sacs. Isabella a besoin d'être punie. » James cria, « Ah, enfin ! » tandis qu'il courait dans les escaliers, impatient de voir ce qui allait arriver.

Charlie se tourna vers moi et grogna. « Il est temps que tu comprennes, Isabella. Ta salope de mère et ton précieux Phil ne sont pas là pour te sauver cette fois. Carlisle est un ami très proche. Il attend la perfection à chaque fois. Tu m'as mis dans l'embarras aujourd'hui. Tu as besoin d'apprendre une précieuse leçon. Tu ne contesteras plus jamais mon autorité. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui papa, » murmurai-je. J'avais tellement peur.

« Aujourd'hui, c'était la deuxième fois. Je sais que tu as mis en doute l'autorité de James l'autre jour dans ta chambre. »

James redescendis avec un sac noir et souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Charlie me prit par le coude et me guida jusqu'à la table de la cuisine et tira la chaise. Il me tint pendant que James posait le sac sur la table et l'ouvrait pour Charlie. Il s'assit ensuite sur la chaise pour regarder.

Charlie se tourna vers moi. « Retire tes vêtements Isabella. Ceci est ta punition. »

Je fis passer ma robe par-dessus ma tête, en tremblant. Je me tenais là uniquement vêtue de mon soutien-gorge et de ma culotte.

« Tout. » dit-il.

Je sentis les larmes monter mais je me suis rappelée ce que m'avait dit Carlisle à propos des larmes, que ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Alors j'ai tenté de me retenir. Je retirai le reste de mes vêtements et attendis.

Il alla jusqu'au sac. Il en sorti trois foulards, en tendit deux à James, et une balle attaché à des fils. Il me poussa à plat ventre sur la table et me tira les bras derrière le dos en les attachant tandis que James écartait mes jambes pour attacher mes chevilles aux pieds de la table. Je tremblais tellement fort.

Je ne pouvais plus empêcher les larmes de couler.

J'essayai de supplier. « Je suis désolée papa. Je te promets que je ne le referai plus. S'il te plait ne fais pas ça. Je serai une bonne fille. » Il me tira la tête en arrière par mes cheveux et fourra la balle dans ma bouche. Il attacha ensuite les fils derrière ma tête et poussa ma tête sur la table, de côté pour que je regarde James qui était assis là. James tendit une planche de bois (_paddle_) à Charlie. (note de la traductrice : _paddle_ veut dire à la base _pagaie_ mais c'est aussi une petite planche en bois utilisée pour donner la fessée.)

« Je n'aime pas ça plus que toi Isabella, mais tu dois apprendre que la désobéissance a des conséquences. Tu penses que tu pourras t'en souvenir ? » demanda-t-il.

Je fis oui de la tête aussi fort que possible puisque je ne pouvais pas parler avec la balle attachée dans ma bouche. Je pleurais déjà si fort.

Il fit courir sa main le long de ma colonne vertébrale et caressa mes fesses nues. « Commençons. »

James commença à rire. Ses yeux scintillaient comme s'il regardait un match passionnant.

Charlie commença à utiliser la planche pour me donner la fessée. Je mordais la balle aussi fort que possible à chaque coup. Je souffrais tellement. Au bout d'un moment, je ne pouvais plus retenir les cris. Je savais à quoi servait la balle maintenant. Ça camouflait mes cris. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du fait que quelqu'un à l'extérieur puisse entendre pendant qu'il continuait à me donner la fessée.

Quand il décida que j'en avais eu assez, il permit à James de détacher mes jambes et de m'aider à me relever. J'étais en feu. James savait que je n'étais pas capable de tenir sur mes jambes alors il garda ses bras enroulés autour de moi pour me retenir.

Il dit à James de me porter jusqu'à ma chambre tandis qu'il rangeait la planche dans le sac et le refermait. James me jeta sur son épaule avec ma tête suspendue derrière son dos tandis que Charlie prenait les sacs et les foulards pour nous suivre à l'étage.

James posa ses mains sur mon cul pendant que nous grimpions les escaliers, le caressant et le serrant toutes les deux marches ce qui me fit crier. Je souffrais tellement. Il ouvrit ma porte d'un coup de pied et se plaça près de mon lit, attendant les prochaines instructions de Charlie.

Charlie vint derrière moi et détacha mes mains puis me posa sur mon lit. « Mets-toi au milieu, Isabella. » J'essayais de bouger mais mes muscles ne voulaient pas coopérer, je tremblais tellement fort. Il dut finalement m'aider.

Il tendit un des foulards à James qui s'était déplacé de l'autre côté du lit. Il prit mes deux mains, les rattacha en les passant au-dessus de ma tête. Il les attacha à la tête de lit et je sentis James tirer ma jambe pour l'attacher au pied du lit. Charlie attacha ensuite mon autre jambe à l'autre pied du lit.

James et lui s'assirent sur le lit avec moi en m'observant tous les deux. James caressait mon ventre sans jamais toucher mes seins ou descendre plus bas.

Charlie finit par parler tout en enlevant mes cheveux mouillés de mon visage. J'étais toujours en train de pleurer à cause de la douleur et de l'humiliation. « Bella chérie, je n'aime pas les punitions. Elles sont cependant nécessaires. Tu as eu beaucoup trop d'années de complaisance en vivant avec Renée. Elle n'était pas capable d'apprendre. Tu aurais dû apprendre il y a des années, comment être une bonne femme et épouse. »

Je savais maintenant que mes craintes étaient fondées. Renée a quitté Charlie pour me protéger de lui et même de James, bien qu'il était encore, lui aussi, petit à ce moment-là. Apparemment, James avait appris très tôt et bien appris. Ça doit être pour ça que Renée l'a quitté, mais il était trop tard pour lui.

« Je veux que tu restes allonger là et que tu réfléchisses à ce que j'ai dit. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et sortirent de la chambre. Charlie laissa la lumière allumée et la porte ouverte. Il voulait être sûr que je sois humiliée le plus possible.

J'entendis la télé s'allumer sur un match sportif. Occasionnellement, j'en entendais un des deux crier sur la télé à cause d'une décision injuste de l'arbitre. Ils étaient en train de regarder la télé pendant que j'étais allongée ici, attachée à mon lit, comme sic'était un soir comme les autres. J'étais allongée là, pleurant pour beaucoup trop de raisons. La douleur. Ma mère. Phil. Je pensais à tous mes amis à Phoenix que je ne reverrais jamais. J'imaginai ma maison et me voyais parcourir toutes les pièces, me rappelant les moindres détails pour éradiquer de mon esprit ce qui m'arrivait maintenant.

Un peu plus tard, j'entendis James et Charlie monter à l'étage. Charlie alla se doucher pendant que James entra dans ma chambre et s'assit sur le lit avec moi. Il me regarda en souriant tout en jouant avec mes cheveux, les utilisant pour caresser mes seins et gloussant aux réactions involontaires de mon corps. Il se leva en entendant Charlie éteindre l'eau et se pencha pour embrasser la balle dans ma bouche.

« Bonne nuit petite frangine. Tu ne feras pas de beaux rêves ce soir mais je sais que moi j'en ferai. » Il donna un dernier petit coup sur mes tétons avec mes cheveux et souffla dessus provoquant leur durcissement à cause du froid et de la sensation. « Oui, de très beaux rêves. » Il sortit de la chambre lorsque Charlie entra.

Charlie s'allongea à côté de moi en appuyant sa tête sur sa main pour me regarder. Je le regardai fixement. Il balaya mon corps du regard et remarqua mes tétons durcis à cause des gestes de James. Il sourit et se mit à frôler chacun de mes tétons avec les jointures de ses doigts pour qu'ils restent dur tout en regardant. Je fermai mes yeux très fort.

« Isabella, je vais finir par croire que tu as besoin de plus de punition, » dit-il en pinçant mon téton entre ses jointures. Je rouvris mes yeux. « C'est mieux. » Il continua sa torture sans jamais toucher plus que mes tétons pendant qu'il regardait ce qu'il faisait puis occasionnellement mon visage pour être sûr que mes yeux étaient toujours ouverts.

Il finit par bailler et se pencha pour embrasser la balle dans ma bouche. Il se leva. « Bonne nuit Bella. A demain. » Il sortit en fermant la porte et en éteignant finalement la lumière.

Je fus surprise que cette fois aucune larme ne coula. Je tournai ma tête sur la côté et fermai mes yeux. Je finis par m'endormir.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour !_

_Un énorme merci pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! _

_Juste pour info, pendant la conversation téléphonique entre Charlie et Carlisle, certaines choses pourront peut-être vous paraître floues. Mais bien sûr, vous comprendrez tout par la suite !_

_Je ne veux pas vous embêter plus longtemps et je vous laisse replonger dans l'histoire…_

_Ah oui, aussi…dans le prochain chapitre, un nouveau personnage fait son apparition ! Je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit…_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Je fus réveillée le matin par Charlie qui entrait dans ma chambre. Il était en jean et en t-shirt. Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Ça voulait dire que j'allais passer une journée entière avec James et lui. Oh mon dieu. Il se tenait debout et me regardait.

« As-tu retenu la leçon Isabella ? »

Je lui fis oui de la tête.

Il fut satisfait de ma réponse. Il s'approcha et commença à détacher mes mains puis mes pieds. Mes muscles protestèrent, se faisant petit à petit au fait qu'ils pouvaient enfin bouger. J'avais des courbatures partout. Il n'avait toujours pas retiré la balle de ma bouche. Il me fit doucement rouler sur le ventre. Il grimpa sur le lit, se mit à califourchon sur moi et commença à me masser les épaules et le dos.

« Je sais que c'est douloureux Isabella. Ça t'aidera un peu jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te lever toute seule. »

Je détestais le fait d'apprécier le bien que ses mains procuraient à mes muscles endoloris. Je fis juste un signe de la tête pour le remercier.

Il descendis vers le bas pour me masser le bas du dos. Je fus surprise de sentir ses lèvres tracer une traînée de baisers sur mes fesses pendant qu'il les caressait doucement.

« Tu vas avoir du mal à t'asseoir aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais porter de pantalon aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'un caraco et un string feront l'affaire jusqu'à ce que les contusions disparaissent. »

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais compris. Il embrassa à nouveau mes fesses et m'autorisa finalement à me lever. « Le petit déjeuner est prêt, alors habille-toi. » Il se déplaça pour me laisser m'habiller.

Je m'assis sur le côté de mon lit pour donner le temps à mes jambes de se stabiliser avant de me lever. Je chancelai un petit peu et m'agrippai au lit pour me tenir. J'avais toujours la balle dans ma bouche, je ne pouvais donc pas parler. Je la regardai pour que Charlie pense à la retirer.

Il se contenta de me regarder. Je me tournai et sortis de la chambre, nue, pour utiliser la salle de bain.

Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, il m'attendait avec le caraco et le string qu'il voulait que je porte. Je les enfilai et attendis qu'il me donne la permission de descendre pour manger. Il s'approcha de moi et me retira finalement la balle de ma bouche.

Je suivis les règles qu'on m'avait apprises. J'attirai son visage vers le mien et l'embrassai pour lui dire bonjour.

Il fut très satisfait et me permit de quitter ma chambre pour aller manger. James était assis à la table et nous attendait. Il sourit en voyant le peu de vêtement que je portais. J'attendis que Charlie s'installe avant d'aller chercher la cafetière. Je revins à la table et m'assis sur ses genoux pour lui verser son café. J'attendis jusqu'à ce qu'il me permette de me lever avant de bouger. J'allai prendre le jus du réfrigérateur pour James et refis les mêmes gestes avec lui. On me donna finalement la permission de manger. Je m'assis délicatement et mangeai mon petit déjeuner en silence.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini, je regardai Charlie pour les instructions suivantes. « Aujourd'hui nous allons devoir travailler sur deux leçons. » Il regarda James qui souriait et lui sourit en retour. « Nous allons travailler à dépasser ta timidité et on enchaînera avec la leçon suivante. Tu t'en sors plutôt bien avec les baisers mais il faut encore un peu de travail. Qu'en dis-tu Isabella ? » me demanda-t-il, sachant très bien que je ne discuterai pas ses ordres. « Tu veux apprendre ? »

Je le regardai dans les yeux. « Oui papa, s'il te plait, apprend-moi à être meilleure. »

Il était très satisfait de moi. James rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit.

« Putain, elle est bonne Charlie ! »

Charlie me demanda de nettoyer la cuisine pendant que James et lui allaient dans le salon pour m'attendre.

Je finis et allai voir en quoi consisterait ma prochaine 'leçon'. Ils regardaient encore un porno, allongés sur leurs sièges.

Charlie me regarda tandis que je me tenais à l'embrasure de la porte. « Viens ici Bella et allonge-toi avec moi. » Il mit le film sur pause et me fit allonger sur lui, face à lui.

« Pendant les 30 prochaines minutes, tu pratiqueras ta technique avec moi et ensuite avec James. »

« Oui papa. »

Je me penchai et commençai à l'embrasser. Je commençai par de légers baisers sur les coins de ses lèvres et me frayai un chemin entre ses lèvres en faisant courir ma langue sur ses dents puis capturai sa langue. Je suçai sa langue dans ma bouche et la mordis doucement pendant que je continuai à bouger mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je ne m'arrêtai pas sauf pour reprendre mon souffle avant de retourner à ses lèvres. J'entendis une alarme sonner à côté de moi, trente minutes plus tard.

Charlie gémit et me pressa étroitement contre lui. « C'était excellent Bella. Tu as fait un long chemin en vraiment peu de temps. Maintenant, voyons voir ce que ton frère pense de toi. »

Je me relevai, m'éloignai de Charlie et en me levant, je remarquai la bosse dans son pantalon. Je baissai rapidement les yeux avant qu'il ne puisse me voir.

James tendis ses bras derrière sa tête et sourit. « Voyons voir ce que tu vaux petite sœur. »

Je rampai jusqu'à son torse pour m'allonger contre lui. Je tirai sur sa tête pour l'approcher de la mienne et usai de la même technique qu'avec Charlie. Je suçai et mordissa langue, tandis qu'il me montrait qu'il appréciait en augmentant constamment la pression, avant de libérer sa langue et de reprendre.

Quand la seconde alarme sonna, je tentai de m'éloigner mais il me retint rapidement par la tête pour m'en empêcher. Il grogna et écrasa mes lèvres contre les siennes et souleva ses hanches pour les presser contre les miennes. Je pouvais sentir son excitation contre ma jambe.

Charlie rit et nous jeta un oreiller pour attirer l'attention de James. « Ça suffit James. Il y en aura plus, ne t'inquiètes pas. On a encore quelques mois avec elle. »

James me laissa me lever et je regardai Charlie pour les instructions suivantes. Charlie me dit que la maison avait été négligée depuis mon arrivée alors je devais faire la lessive et nettoyer la maison, aujourd'hui. Lui ou James devraient vérifier mes progrès.

« Oui papa. » Je fus reconnaissante du semblant de normalité qu'il y avait dans le fait de me faire faire les tâches ménagères. C'était la première fois que j'étais excitée à l'idée de faire la lessive.

Je quittai la pièce lorsqu'ils remirent leur film en route. Ils se disaient à quel point mes baisers les avaient rendus durs.

* * *

Ce soir, j'avais préparé le dîner. Charlie me dit que maintenant que mon bandage n'était plus un problème, il était temps que j'apporte ma contribution. Après tout, cela faisait aussi parti du fait d'être une femme parfaite.

J'avais 17 ans. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il de quel genre de femme j'allais devenir ? Et pourquoi diable pensait-il qu'être une femme parfaite signifiait devoir suivre un entraînement ? Ce n'était pas un job, c'était un partenariat et on était l'autre moitié d'une personne, son âme sœur. Je ne savais pas grand chose à propos de l'amour mais ayant été témoin de Renée et Phil, je sais que si on aime réellement quelqu'un et qu'on veut qu'elle devienne notre femme, c'est en prenant le bon comme le mauvais, voilà de quoi il s'agit. Ce n'est pas applicable pour moi car je ne suis pas amoureuse et je suis mineure. Il me reste une année de lycée et ensuite au moins cinq ans de plus à l'université avant même d'envisager de me marier. Sans parler de rencontrer quelqu'un !

Après le dîner, ils allèrent regarder un match pendant que je nettoyais la cuisine et rangeais le reste du linge que j'avais plié.

C'était la première fois que je suis allée dans une de leurs chambres. Cellede James était typique de celle d'un adolescent. Le sport et les pin-up Playboy ornaient les murs. C'était en désordre avec des magazines et des fringues dégueulasses éparpillées partout. Je rangeai les vêtements que j'avais lavés dans sa commode et sortis en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Je rangeai ensuite les vêtements de Charlie dans sa chambre. Elle était très simple. Il y avait une photo de moi enfant sur sa commode, ainsi qu'une autre de James qui me clouait au sol du jardin, à califourchon sur moi.

James riait en regardant l'appareil photo et j'avais l'air d'être en train de pleurer. Il semblait que je devais probablement avoir aux alentours de cinq ans.

Je quittai sa chambre et redescendis pour voir s'il y avait autre chose à faire avant que je puisse aller au lit. J'avais toujours mal à cause de ma punition et j'étais très fatiguée. Charlie eu pitié de moi et me permit d'aller me coucher.

Je pris ma douche et fus récompensée en ne trouvant pas Charlie debout à l'embrasure de la porte. Je souris tandis que je me séchais et que j'enfilais mon pyjama. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée pour souhaiter convenablement 'bonne nuit'.

Je les embrassai chacun leur tour et on m'autorisa à aller au lit sans plus d'humiliation. Charlie dit qu'il savait que je n'était apte à rien de plus ce soir après ma fessée. Je m'endormis en rêvant de chez moi, à Phoenix.

Le matin suivant, Charlie me réveilla tôt. Il dit que c'était mon rôle de préparer tous les repas vu que j'étais la femme de la maison. Je me levai rapidement et couru à la salle de bain pour me rafraichir et revint dans ma chambre pour voir les vêtements qu'il m'avait choisis.

Charlie me tendit un haut dos-nu et une nouvelle paire de short qui moulait mes fesses. Il me dit que j'avais dix minutes pour me coiffer et me maquiller avant de devoir descendre dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Je l'embrassai pour lui dire bonjour avant qu'il ne parte pour s'habiller pour le travail.

Je secouai la tête en pensant au fait que je devais me maquiller juste pour préparer le petit déjeuner, mais je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire part de mon opinion.

J'étais dans la cuisine en train de finir leurs œufs lorsque Charlie et James vinrent pour manger. James s'affala sur son siège, content que la cuisine ne fasse plus parti de son travail. Il tambourina impatiemment des doigts sur la table, attendant que je le serve.

Charlie s'approcha de moi par derrière et enroula ses bras autour de moi. « Ça sent bon Bella. Je suis impressionné, tout est presque prêt. Cependant, demain matin, tu devras te lever plus tôt. Je m'attends à ce que le petit déjeuner soit sur la table lorsque je descendrai pour que je n'ai pas à attendre. Compris ? »

Je me mis à trembler un peu en pensant que j'allais encore être punie. Il gloussa doucement contre mon oreille. « Non, bébé. Papa ne va pas te punir cette fois. Tu ne savais pas alors je vais laisser passer cette fois. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration en tremblant. « Merci, papa. Je n'oublierai pas de tout préparer à temps demain. »

Il tapota mes fesses tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour s'asseoir à la table. « Je sais que tu n'oublieras pas. »

Je préparai nos assiettes, apportai celle de Charlie en premier et m'assis sur ses genoux. J'avais son assiette dans une main et la cafetière dans l'autre. Il était très impressionné et me souriait. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Oh ma petit Bella, tu as gâté ton papa. Tu es une si bonne fille. » Il regarda James. « N'est pas grand frère ? »

James me regarda en souriant. « Ouais, c'est une vraie 'Betty Crocker', Charlie. » (_note de la traductrice : Betty Crocker est un logo, une marque de nourriture américaine. C'est comme si je disais Mamie Nova ou La laitière._)

Je savais qu'il se moquait de moi. Il était si hypocrite. C'était les règles qu'il devait suivre aussi. Je me levai, rapportai son assiette et la bouteille de jus du comptoir.

Je vins m'asseoir sur les genoux de James pour le servir, lui aussi. Il ne recula pas sa chaise pour moi. Il me fixait, assis là, avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors que j'étais debout là. Je regardai Charlie qui nous observait. Mon cœur se mit à battre précipitamment car je réalisai qu'il s'agissait d'un autre test et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'on attendait de moi. Je devais donner la bonne réponse !

Je tentai de penser de façon tordue, comme lui. « James, » demandai-je doucement. « Puis-je m'asseoir sur tes genoux ce matin et te servir ton petit déjeuner, s'il te plait ? »

Je regardai rapidement Charlie pour voir si j'avais bien fait ce qu'il fallait. Il sourit et continua à manger son petit déjeuner.

James marmonna tandis qu'il reculait sa chaise. Je m'assis sur ses genoux. Je posai son assiette et servis son jus. J'étais sur le point de me lever lorsque ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, m'enlaçant fermement. Il me murmura à l'oreille, « Tu finiras par faire une erreur et je devrai te punir. J'ai aimé la façon dont tu étais offerte à Charlie pendant qu'il te donnait la fessée. Tes cris m'ont rendu si dur pour toi, petite sœur. Je ne serai pas doux avec toi. »

Il me donna une tape sur les fesses lorsque je me levai pour aller jusqu'à mon siège. Mes jambes tremblaient. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Charlie lorsque je m'assis. Il lançait un regard appréciateur à James. Je le détestais tellement. Je les détestais tous les deux.

C'est alors que le portable de Charlie sonna. Il regarda l'identité de l'appelant et se leva pour prendre l'appel dans le salon.

Je n'avais plus vraiment faim, mais je savais que je devais manger. Je pris ma fourchette et commençai à manger doucement. Je pouvais entendre la conversation de Charlie. Il parlait de moi et je n'aimais pas les insinuations qu'il faisait. Je tremblais tandis que j'écoutais.

« Oui, Carlisle. » … « Non, tu ne tombes pas au mauvais moment. Bella vient juste de nous servir le petit déjeuner. » … « Oui, on a réglé le problème d'autorité de l'autre jour. » Il rit. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra encore remettre en question quoi que ce soit. Si elle fait encore cette erreur, James voudra s'occuper de la punition suivante. » …

« Non, nous n'iront pas trop loin. Je sais qu'Edward voit les choses un peu différemment mais il aime la perfection, comme son père n'est-ce pas ? » Il rit encore une fois. … « Non, je comprends. Rosalie était un cas spécial. Tu l'as vu avant. Je suis ravi de voir qu'Emmett est très heureux avec sa petite blonde. Comment ça fonctionne entre Alice et Jasper ? » … « Je savais qu'elle serait un bon choix. Son énergie compense la tranquillité de Jasper. Je suis content de savoir qu'il est satisfait avec elle. Encore désolé pour l'indiscrétion de James. » … « Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » … « Je savais que tu serais impressionné par ma petite fille, » dit-il avec fierté. … « Nous n'avons pas encore pu aller aussi loin avec elle, Carlisle. Rappelle-toi qu'elle n'est à la maison que depuis une semaine. Je dois faire table rase des dix années qu'elle a passées avec Renée, à écouter ses absurdités. Elle a planté un bouquet de conneries dans sa tête. Mais je sais que j'y arriverai avec elle. J'y arrive toujours. Je pense qu'elle sera naturelle. Merde, juste le fait de l'embrasser me rend dur comme la pierre. » … « Qui aurait cru qu'elle deviendrait aussi torride? Si je l'avais su alors je ne l'aurais jamais laissée partir avec elle. » … « C'est vrai, que je ne serais pas aussi riche que je suis sur le point de le devenir si je la gardais pour moi ou James, mais on peut rêver. » … « Qu'est-ce qu'il pense de la photo ? » … « Je ne vois aucun problème par rapport à ça. Donne-moi quelques semaines pour mieux la préparer. Elle apprend très vite mais on en est pas encore arrivé là et ça prend du temps de préparer son corps et de gagner en finesse. Je pense que les vacances seront l'occasion idéale pour que tout le monde vienne. Elle devrait passer un jour ou deux avec Esmé pour évaluer ses compétences en cuisine avant cette date. Je veux que tous les hommes de la famille Cullen soient contents de la nouvelle venue. » … « Je pense qu'Edward sera très satisfait avec elle. » … « As-tu une date en tête? » … « Bien. Bien. Je pense que ça sera parfait. » … « Je suis d'accord. Si elles ont trop accès à l'éducation, ça leur donnent des idées. C'est à ce niveau là que j'ai fait une erreur avec Renée. » … « Je dirai 30% de plus que Rosalie et Alice vu qu'elle est ma fille. N'es-tu pas d'accord sur le fait qu'elle vaille le coup ? Rappelle-toi qu'ellevient avec des biens (patrimoniaux) contrairement aux autres. » …

« Est-ce que ton avocat a rédigé les documents pour tout faire transférer ? Tu pourras les apporter la semaine prochaine, toi ou Edward lorsqu'il sera en ville. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerais la rencontrer en personne. Apprendre à la connaître un petit peu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » gloussa-t-il.

Charlie raccrocha son téléphone etrevint finir son petit déjeuner. À voir sa tête, on aurait dit qu'il avait gagné à la loterie.

« Eh bien James, tu vas être content. Carlisle est sur le point de conclure le marché. Il nous reste quelques semaines pour être prêts avant la prochaine phase. Une seule erreur de notre part et le marché est rompu. Il ne tolèrera pas la même situation qu'avec son neveu Laurent. On a eu de la chance ce coup-ci. Il nous aurait tués tous les deux si nous n'avions pas trouvé une remplaçante aussi vite. Carlisle a été catégorique, après avoir vu la photo, Edward a dit qu'il n'accepterais pas de remplaçante. »

« Allez Charlie, tu sais bien que cette salope était un cas difficile. Elle n'allait pas céder et nous ne pouvions pas lui rendre sa liberté. » gronda James.

« Je sais, cependant, je pense que tu devrais aller te défouler un peu avec les mecs. Les deux prochaines semaines, l'entraînement va être intense. On devra tous les deux avoir les idées claires pour ça. Carlisle a été clair, il ne permettra pas qu'une autre erreur soit commise dans sa famille. Il est toujours furieux à propos du fait que Jasper ait insisté pour prendre Alice. Pourquoi ne rendrais-tu pas une visite à tes amis de la Push demain ? Je continuerai à travailler avec Bella. Tu n'aimes pas ces leçons-là tant que ça, alors tu ne rateras rien. »

J'étais assise là, de plus en plus écœurée à chaque seconde. Ils parlaient de moi comme d'un achat quelconque pour le fils de Carlisle. On dirait que Charlie l'avait aussi aidé avec les femmes de ses autres fils. Et si je ne me trompais pas, James venait juste d'admettre avoir tué quelqu'un !

« Ca me semble bien. J'aurai besoin d'une sacrée baise après la leçon d'aujourd'hui avec ma petite sœur. Tu pourras t'en occuper demain, c'est une perte de temps ces leçons de toute façon. On s'en fout de ce qu'elle ressent_. _»

James tendit le bras derrière ma chaise pour me donner une tape sur les fesses. Je sursautai de peur et de douleur. J'étais toujours contusionnée à cause d'hier. Ce fut le premier signe qui montra qu'ils se souvenaient de ma présence dans la pièce et que j'écoutais toute la conversation.

Charlie termina son petit déjeuner et finit par diriger son attention vers moi. « Bella, ma tasse est vide. Tu dois faire attention à cequi se passe autour de toi. »

Je me levai d'un bond et couru chercher la cafetière. Je trébuchai à cause de ma hâte. J'entendis un fracas et commençai à tomber jusqu'au moment où je sentis des bras me saisir et me relever.

« Isabella, essayerais-tu de ruiner ce marché ? Tu ne dois pas être blessée. Est-ce clair ? » Charlie me hurlait dessus en me secouant par les bras.

Je le fixai les yeux écarquillés. J'avais tellement peur.

« Je suis désolée papa, » couinai-je. « J'ai trébuché. C'était un accident. »

Il me relâcha tandis qu'il reprenait le contrôle de sa colère. « Donne-moi juste mon café, Bella. Ne répond pas. »

Charlie ramassa sa chaisepar terre et se rassit. Je ramassai la cafetière en essuyant vigoureusement les larmes qui coulaient. Je pris une grande respiration pour me retourner vers Charlie.

Il se recula pour me permettre de m'asseoir et je saisis sa tasse, les mains tremblantes. Je versai le café dans sa tasse. Le bec de la cafetière s'entrechoqua avec la tasse et je la laissai tomber. Je renversai le café chaud sur toute la table et l'assiette de Charlie**. **Le café tâcha mon haut et coula sur la table, entre mes jambes et sur l'uniforme de Charlie.

Il se leva d'un bond, à cause de la douleur et de la colère, et m'éjecta au sol, loin de lui. « Stupide salope ! Regarde ce que tu as fait. Merde ! Mes jambes brûlent et regarde mon pantalon. » Je regardai la tâche de café étalée sur son pantalon et ma nouvelle chemise.

Je tremblais et les larmes coulaient le long de mon visage. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour arranger la situation. Je jetai un coup d'œil à James, pensant qu'il pourrait avoir la réponse. Il était adossé à sa chaise avec les bras croisés sur son torse, souriant d'anticipation en regardant la scène qui se déroulait.

« Je suis tellement désolée ! S'il te plait, ne te fâche pas ! C'était un accident ! Je te le promets ! » Je pleurais tellement fort à ce moment-là que j'étais à peine cohérente dans mes propos.

Il grogna et se pencha pour me relever par mon bras. Il me poussa jusqu'au lavabo. « Ramasse-moi ce bazar Isabella et ensuite, retrouve-moi dans ta chambre. »

James se leva et passa près de moi. « C'est mon tour maintenant petite frangine. » Il sourit et me donna une tape sur les fesses tandis qu'il montait à l'étage.

Je m'efforçai à me calmer et nettoyai le café renversé. Je lavai rapidement la vaisselle avant de monter à l'étage pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi je devais m'attendre.

J'étais la première dans ma chambre, alors je retirai rapidement mon haut mouillépour en mettre un autre. Je m'assis à mon bureau pour attendre ma punition.

Charlie entra, vêtu d'un short et d'un t-shirt. « Je rate un jour de travail à cause de ça, Isabella. J'ai dû expliquer que j'avais à la maison un situation qui nécessitait une attention immédiate. Tu es vraiment en train d'accumulerdes mauvais points contre toi ce matin. »

Il commença à les compter sur ses doigts. « Un, tu trébuches et tu aurais pu te blesser. Deux, tu renverses le café à table, faisant un bazar pas possible et m'empêchant de profiter de mon petit déjeuner. Trois, tu salis mon uniformedonc je dois le rapporter encore une fois au pressing. Quatre, tu as ruiné ton haut que je t'ai payé et je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais changer de vêtement ! Cinq, tu m'as répondu pas une fois, mais deux. Six, maintenant je prend du temps sur mon travail pour m'occuper de toi. »

« Je suis désolée. C'était un accident, »murmurai-je. Je tremblais et recommençais à sangloter.

« Tu comprends à quel point ta punition sera sévère pour couvrir tous ces points ? » Il me fixait. « Je ne voulais pas avoir à te punir encore une fois avant un moment. Nous avons un invité important qui vient dans quelques jours. Cependant, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je vais juste devoir être plus créatif en ce qui concerne la méthode cette fois. »

Je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce qu'il allait me faire. J'étais terrifiée. Je crois que j'étais aussi effrayée que lorsque le conducteur ivre nous avait percutés. (référence à l'accident qui a tué Renée et Phil).

« Pendant les trois prochains jours, tu ne seras pas autorisée à porter de vêtements. Pour éviter les brûlures, tu porteras un tablier quand tu cuisineras mais c'est tout. » Il s'approcha et verrouilla la porte de ma penderie. Il verrouilla ensuite les tiroirs de ma commode et fourra la clé dans sa poche. Il me regarda. « Retire ces vêtements Isabella et donne-les moi. »

Je retirai rapidement mon short et mon haut. J'avais uniquement un boxer en dentelle en dessous. J'hésitai lorsque j'atteignis l'élastique du boxer et regardai Charlie pour avoir confirmation.

« Oui, ça aussi. J'ai dit 'aucun vêtement'. Peut-être qu'ensuite tu apprendras à apprécier ce que tu as et à mieux prendre soin de tes vêtements. »

Je les retirai et posai le tout dans sa main tendue vers moi. Debout là, nue, je me sentais si humiliée et j'avais tellement de haine pour Charlie. Comment ose-t-il me déshabiller, et pas seulement de mes vêtements, mais aussi de mon identité ? Il essayait de me déposséder. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, je devais juste dresser une façade pour lui faire croire qu'il y arrivait.

« De deux, tu n'est pas autorisée à parler. Tu seras bâillonnée la majorité du temps. On retira le bâillon uniquement pour les leçons. Et de trois, tu ne seras pas autorisée à manger pendant une journée. Normalement, j'aurais dû prolonger le délai mais encore une fois, nous avons des invités qui vont venir, tu devras te montrer sous ton meilleur jour. Aussi, tu auras besoin de ton énergie pour la leçon suivante. Il faudra que tu perfectionnes ça très vite et cela nécessitera beaucoup de travail de ta part. »

Il s'approcha de moi et sortit la balle de sa poche pour me bâillonner. Il ouvrit ma bouche pour la mettre entre mes dents, je pleurai et il me fit tourner pour attacher la balle.

« J'espère que tu as bien appris la leçon Bella. Penche-toi et laisse-moi voir ton cul. »

Je fis ce qu'on m'avait dit de faire tandis qu'il faisait courir sa main sur mes fesses, les examinant.

« Tes contusions ne sont pas si mauvaises compte tenu du nombre de coups que je t'ai donnés hier. Je pense que tu peux en supporter quelques uns de plus aujourd'hui, sans plus de dommage. Va dans la cuisine Bella et mets-toi en position. »

Je ne pouvais pas expliquer comment je me sentais à ce moment. C'était trop difficile. Je croisai James dans le couloir et il m'agrippa par les épaules. Son regard balaya mon corps nu et il sourit en voyant la balle dans ma bouche. Il embrassa la balle et m'attira contre son corps.

« J'aime te voir comme ça Bella. Tu devrais toujours avoir quelque chose dans la bouche. Plus tard, je t'apprendrai ce que tu peux mettre d'autre dedans.

Il se pencha pour prendre le sac qu'il avait avec lui et me fit signe de passer devant lui pour descendre. Il posa le sac et commença à en sortir tout ce dont ils auraient besoin.

Charlie arriva et se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Prépare-toi Isabella. »

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas y échapper alors à contrecœur, je déplaçai la chaise du bout de la table et me penchai en mettant mesmainsderrière mon dos. Ils attachèrent mes mains et mes jambes, et Charlie pris la planche de bois (paddle). Je le regardai tandis qu'il la tendait à James.

« Rappelle-toi James, elle doit guérir en 10 jours alors pas plus de 15 coups. Les contusions de la nuit dernière étaient dues à 30 coups alors on doit faire attention. »

« Bien sûr Charlie. » Je fixai James en pleurant. Il me regardait en léchant ses lèvres. « Je peux commencer maintenant ? » Il était si répugnant, un voyou.

Charlie lui fit signe de commencer tandis qu'il s'asseyait pour regarder. James se mit en position derrière moi. Il posa la planche de bois sur mon dos tandis qu'il pressait ses hanches contre mes fesses. Il frictionna mon dos et mes fesses, les malaxant de temps à autre. Il commença à gémir en se pressant contre moi. Je pouvais sentir son érection à travers son jean. Il agrippa mes hanches et commença à écraser son érection contre moi en m'attirant contre lui dans un mouvement régulier.

Charlie était assis là à regarder et à attendre. James continuait à se presser contre moi par derrière pendant que je pleurais, gémissant et malaxant mes hanches et mes fesses.

« Ne presse pas si fort James, tu vas laisser d'autresecchymoses. Une fessée peut s'expliquer si les contusions ne sont pas complètement guéries. Edward aura du mal à croire que tu ne faisais que simuler l'acte sexuel après avoir vu Bella. »

James grogna et posa ses mains sur la table par-dessus mes épaules en s'étalant sur mon dos. Il continuait à presser son érection contre moi de plus en plus fort. La table s'enfonçait dans mes hanches me faisant pleurer plus fort à cause de la douleur. « Mon dieu, Charlie, j'ai tellement envie d'elle. Juste un petit avant-goût, au moins dans son cul. »

« Non James. Si tu n'arrives pas à supporter ça, je me chargerai de la fessée. Rappelle-toi que la leçon ne va pas tarder. Ça te soulagera. »

La mention de ma leçon, quelle qu'elle soit, semblait être ce dont James avait besoin. Il glissa brutalement ses mains sous moi, m'enserrant dans un étau pour qu'il puisse m'attirer contre lui sans causer de contusions.

« Putain ! » hurla-t-il.

Charlie et lui commencèrent à rire. « Eh bien, on dirait que Bella t'a aussi ruiné ton pantalon. Mais au moins, ce n'était pas du café. »

Ils continuaient à rire alors je n'eus aucun avertissement lorsque James commença à me donner la fessée. Je criai au premier coup. Il s'assura de me faire crier pour lui à chaque coup. Je sanglotai sans pouvoir me contrôler lorsqu'il eut terminé.

« Ah Charlie, regarde comme elle est rouge comme une cerise. C'est un joli cul. Si j'avais l'argent, je la garderais. »

Charlie se leva et s'approcha pour me regarder. Ils caressaient tous les deux mes fesses contusionnées. « Je sais James, c'est la même chose pour moi. Mais c'est beaucoup d'argent. On en trouvera une pour nous, plus tard. Pour l'instant, on peut toujours profiter de notre petite Bella jusqu'au bout. »

« Bella, » dit Charlie, « on va te laisser là pour que tu réfléchisses à tes actes. Inutile de t'emmener à l'étage car nous avons perdu du temps qui aurait dû servir à ton enseignement, alors nous allons commencer bientôt. »

Ils partirent après s'être chacun penchés pour embrasser mes fesses rouges.

J'étais étendue là, sur la table et je sanglotais. J'avais tellement mal, physiquement et émotionnellement. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais survivre à cette année jusqu'à la remise des diplômes. Je ne comprenais pas quel rôle étaient supposés jouer Carlisle et son fils Edward dans tout ça. J'avais tellement peur de la réponse et de subir une autre punition pour demander.

Je pouvais entendre Charlie regarder la télé dans le salon. James redescendit après avoir changé son pantalon. Il vint dans la cuisine et prit deux cocas du réfrigérateur. Il en ouvrit un, adossé contre la porte en me regardant. Il continua à boire à petite gorgée et à me fixer. Il finit par se redresser et déambula jusqu'à moi. Il pressa à plusieurs reprises sa canette sur mes fesses en gloussant tandis que je tressaillais à chaque fois à cause du froid. Je gémissais, j'avais tellement mal. Il se pencha pour embrasser encore une fois mes fesses.

« Je jure que si tu étais mienne, le seul moment où tu ne serais pas dans cette position, ça serait pour être attachée dans mon lit. Je hais le fait que ce soit Edward qui va t'avoir. Peut-être qu'il sera gentil et voudra partager. Ou même mieux, peut-être qu'il te rejettera. Alors Charlie décidera peut-être de te garder pour nous. »

Je frissonnais. Il pressa à nouveau ses lèvres sur moi et s'éloigna en saisissant l'autre coca sur le comptoir.

Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler à cause de ma position, mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour soulager la douleur. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre que mon père et mon frère décident qu'ils étaient prêts pour ma prochaine torture, quelle qu'elle soit.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est vraiment encourageant parce que des fois, c'est pas très facile ! _

_Aussi, je voulais vous dire que jeudi prochain, je ne publierai pas donc je vous dis à dans deux semaines. _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire._

*****Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène d'abus sexuel. Il y aura un message au moment où la scène commencera et au moment où elle se terminera pour le cas où certaines personnes voudraient dépasser ce passage.*****

* * *

J'ai dû m'évanouir car la chose suivante dont je pris conscience fut de sentir des mains caresser mes jambes et masser mes muscles. Je gémis contre la balle dans ma bouche. Les mains sur mes jambes me faisaient tellement de bien. Je continuai à gémir tandis que les mains pétrissaient mes muscles douloureux un peu plus fort. J'étais toujours attachée à la table. Je ne savais pas si c'était Charlie ou James car ils étaient derrière moi, ils ne parlaient pas et je ne voulais pas encore ouvrir mes yeux. Là, tout de suite, j'avais juste envie de faire comme si rien n'existait hormis les mains qui me massaient. Honnêtement, à ce moment précis, je me fichai de savoir à qui appartenaient les mains qui étaient sur moi. Elles me faisaient du bien et m'apaisaient.

Je finis par ouvrir mes yeux pour voir lequel des deux serait assis, ainsi je saurai qui me massait et qui je devrai remercier plus tard. Mon cœur eu un raté lorsque je me rendis compte qu'ils m'observaient tous les deux en buvant une bière. Oh mon Dieu, à qui appartenaient les mains qui étaient sur moi ? A qui d'autre ont-ils fait appel pour me faire du mal ? Était-ce le Dr. Cullen ?

Je commençai à trembler de peur. J'entendis une voix soyeuse et veloutée que je reconnaissais pas. « Reste tranquille, Bella. Détend-toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

« Il ne faut pas trop la dorloter sinon elle n'apprendra pas où est sa place. » expliqua Charlie à la voix derrière moi.

« Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit maltraitée non plus. Je croyais que mes instructions à propos de ce que j'attendais de vous vous avez été clairement transmises. » Sa voix semblait irritée à cause de Charlie et James.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils étaient assis là, sans rien dire. Je n'arrivais pas à croireque cette voix parlait de moi avec mon père et mon frère avec une telle désinvolture pendant que j'étais nue, attachée et bâillonnée sur la table de la cuisine. C'était comme s'il n'y avait rien d'insolite pour cette personne. J'ai tout de suite senti l'association entre Charlie et lui, une haine amère croissante pour l'étranger se développait en moi. Peu importe qu'il me détende ou non, il était toujours un monstre. Je ne le connaissais même pas, mais je n'avais pas à le faire.

« Oui, je comprends exactement ce que tu veux. La punition fait partie du processus d'entraînement. » Charlie continuait à tenter d'exprimer son point de vue à la voix.

« Encore une fois Charlie, je comprends tes méthodes d'entraînement. C'est pourquoi ma famille t'a engagé pendant des années avec succès. Seulement je ne veux pas qu'elle soit marquée définitivement et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit brisée. Docile certes, mais je ne veux pas d'un zombie. Sommes-nous clair à ce sujet ? Fais-la se courber, mais ne la brise pas. »

La voix continuait son massage sur mes jambes. Il toucha un point particulièrement douloureux, je bondis et criai contre la balle.

« Chut Bella, je sais que ça fait mal. » Non, il ne sait absolument pas ! Il ne sait pas ce que c'est d'être torturée pour sa propre famille. Je sentis des lèvres fraîches embrasser mes muscles lancinants. Je ne pouvais pas nier que ces lèvres étaient si douces et tendres. Contrairement à tout ce que j'ai vécu entre les mains de mon père et de mon frère.

James gronda. « Tu ne devrais même pas être là. Tu interromps l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Je croyais que tu ne venais que la semaine prochaine. »

« On dirait plutôt que j'interromps la négligence dont vous faisiez égard envers ce qui m'appartient, James. Charlie, pendant combien de temps l'as-tu laissé ici avant que je n'arrive ? »

Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge et semblait embarrassé. « Environ 4 heures après que James ait fini. »

« 4 heures ! Tu ne pouvais pas l'emmener en haut pour qu'elle s'allonge ? » La voix grondait maintenant.

C'était étrange mais lorsque j'écoutais la conversation, je n'avais pas peur de la voix que je ne connaissais pas.

La voix me donnait le sentiment d'être quelque peu en sécurité. J'aurais aimé que la voix m'emmène avec elle ou reste avec moi. Elle semblait être meilleure que Charlie et James.

« Je suis désolé, on devait être pris par le match à la télé et on a oublié de regarder l'heure. Ca n'arrivera plus jamais. Tu dois savoir que ce genre de chose n'est pas fréquent. James et moi faisons très attention à n'importe quel bien appartenant aux Cullen. »

« Comprend bien, Charlie, que c'est la seule chose qui te maintient encore en vie maintenant. »

« Merci de ta compréhension, » répondis Charlie. Il semblait soulagé d'être tiré d'affaire en ce qui concerne l'erreur que la voix lui reprochait d'avoir fait avec moi.

« Maintenant que nous avons réglé ça, expliquez-moi en quoi consiste son entraînement. Qu'est-ce qui a été fait jusqu'à maintenant et qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour la suite ? Je veux un itinéraire des activités de chaque semaine pour que je puisse voir ses progrès. A partir de maintenant, je gère ça personnellement. »

« Qu'est-ce que diable cela veut dire ? » gronda James.

« Ça veut dire, cher James, que je veux savoir ce que vous faites chaque jour avec ma Bella. Ça veut dire que si je veux observer ou participer à son enseignement, je le ferai. Ça veut dire que si je veux changer ou ajouter quelque chose…tu respecteras ma décision. Est-ce que cela clarifie assez les choses pour toi ? » Gronda-t-il à son tour.

« Il n'y aura pas de problème, » dit Charlie en donnant un coup de coude à James. « Pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, pas de problème, » grommela James tandis qu'il buvait sa bière.

« Revenons-en à nos moutons » dit la voix, « quelle est sa prochaine leçon ? »

Charlie et James sourirent tous les deux malicieusement avant que Charlie tente de reprendre contenance. « Nous avons passé cette semaine à lui apprendre les bases. Nous n'avons pas pu aller très loin avant que son bandage ne soit retiré. Beaucoup de choses nécessite l'usage des deux mains, tu vois ? » Charlie commença à glousser.

« Oui. Bien, comment elle s'en sort jusqu'ici ? » demanda la voix. Il était toujours en train de me masser les jambes en de longues et apaisantes caresses.

« Je pense que James et moi sommes d'accord sur le fait qu'elle soit une naturelle. Même en si peu de temps, elle nous rend dur comme la pierre. Je pense que tu seras très satisfait. »

« J'en suis certain sinon je ne l'aurais pas choisi. Cependant, j'ai des exigences supérieures à celles de mes frères, non pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit qui n'aille pas avec leurs femmes. Je suis sûr que tu as fait du bon boulot avec elles. Je veux juste la perfection pour moi. »

Je pouvais sentir la voix se relever derrière moi maintenant. D'après la conversation, j'en ai conclu qu'il s'agissait d'Edward Cullen qui était derrière moi. J'aimerais pouvoir le voir. J'étais nerveuse. Il ne semblait pas avoir de problème avec ce qui se passait. En fait, il semblait en vouloir plus. J'étais perdue, effrayée et plus que tout, en colère. Je les détestais tous. J'aimerais que quelqu'un puisse m'expliquer. Je savais que je n'aimerais pas la réponse, mais ne rien savoir était encore pire. J'avais l'impression d'être aveugle.

« Penses-tu qu'elle sera capable de supporter ça pour le délai imparti ? » demanda-t-il. Il commençait à masser mes épaules et mon dos à présent.

« Ma petite fille nous prouve à quel point elle apprend vite. Tu ne seras pas déçu, je te le promets, » lui assura Charlie.

« Et bien, elle n'est là que depuis deux semaines et d'après ce que j'ai vu et ma conversation avec mon père ce matin, elle a déjà été punie deux fois. Ce n'est pas un bon début Charlie. »

« Elle va avoir besoin de plus de travail que les autres. Elle n'était pas dans un foyer d'accueil avant comme tes belles-sœurs. Renée lui a bourré le crâne avec des idées et des attentes pendant les dix dernières années. Je dois lui enlever tout cela de la tête pour que je puisse la reprogrammer selon tes attentes. »

La voix inspira profondément et semblait méditer sur la déclaration de Charlie. « D'accord, j'accepte ça. Je comprends qu'elle ait besoin de plus de travail, mais je la veux alors je suppose que je vais devoir être patient. Mais rappelle-toi que je la veux pour le mois de Mai absolument au plus tard. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour le reste de la journée et de la semaine ? Il est déjà l'heure de déjeuner. »

« Et bien, vous pouvez rester pour manger. Je suis sûr que Bella aimerais te servir. Nous allons travailler sur les différents aspects du 'plaisir' durant les deux prochaines semaines. D'après Carlisle, c'est important pour toi, » dit Charlie.

« Oui, j'aurais beaucoup aimé rester pour le déjeuner mais j'ai un rendez-vous à l'hôpital auquel je dois me rendre. Je dois remplir mes documents pour finir ma résidence après les vacances. Il y a beaucoup de paperasses à remplir pour faire mon changement en milieu d'année, mais je veux être ici pour garder un œil sur ce qu'il se passe. Je veux surveiller James. Je n'accepterai plus aucune excuse en cas d'erreur. »

Edward Cullen divaguait. Il se passait quoi avec les hommes de Forks ? Par qui diable ont-ils été élevés pour être si insensibles et tordus ?

Charlie et James étaient maintenant debout pour dire au revoir. Edward (j'en était maintenant certaine même si je n'avais toujours pas entendu son nom) me caressait les fesses avec ses deux mains. Je pouvais dire qu'il s'était mis à genoux vu la position de ses mains.

« Ma pauvre Bella, » dit-il tandis qu'il commençait à embrasser les contusions. « S'il te plait, soit une bonne fille. Je déteste te voir comme ça. Tu es trop belle. » Oh ta gueule ! J'avais tellement envie de hurler, mais je ne pouvais pas, mes cordes vocales étaient malheureusement hors d'usage. J'était bâillonnée comme un rat.

Il se releva tout en continuant à caresser mes fesses avec sa main. « Charlie, tu devrais lui laisser le temps de se rafraîchir avantqu'elle ne commence la leçon de l'après-midi. Rappelle-toi qu'elle est là depuis un long moment. Je suis sûre qu'elle a quelques 'besoins humains' qu'elle doit d'assouvir. »

« Bien sûr, Edward. James, détache-la et porte Bella jusqu'à la salle de bain. »

Je sentis Edward se déplacer sur le côté tandis que James se plaçait derrière moi. Il continua à effectuer des cercles apaisants sur mon dos tandis que Charlie et lui parlait du match de football qu'il y aurait ce soir, en attendant que James me détache.

Tandis que James me détachait, je le sentis pincer une de mes contusions. Je gémis et tressaillis à cause de la douleur.

J'entendis un grognement provenant d'Edward. « Ca suffit James. »

« Ouais, bien sûr, » répondit-il tandis qu'il me relevait vivement et me fit tourner pour me balancer sur son épaule. En aucune façon je ne pouvais marcher pour le moment.

Lorsque nous quittâmes la cuisine, je n'aperçu que brièvement Edward. Tout ce que pouvais dire c'est qu'il était très grand et qu'il avait des cheveux en bataille.

« Au revoir Isabella, je te verrai plus tard. » l'entendis-je dire tandis que James me portait hors de la pièce.

« Peut-être, mais je profiterai d'elle en premier, » gloussa James tandis que nous montions à l'étage. Je savais que personne ne l'avait entendu à part moi.

Après avoir assouvi mes 'besoins humains', mes jambes avaient l'air un peu plus solides. Je regardais mon visage dans le miroir tandis que je le nettoyais avec un gant de toilette frais. Je détestais ce à quoi je ressemblais avec cette stupide balle attachée à ma bouche. Je me sentais comme un animal abattu, servi sur un plateau, et d'après la conversation dans la cuisine, on dirait que c'était exactement ce que j'étais.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et descendis doucement les escaliers pour ne pas tomber. Charlie et James étaient assis à la table et m'attendaient. Ils me souriaient tous les deux en me regardant debout là, nue et bâillonnée attendant leurs instructions.

« Eh bien Bella, es-tu prête à préparer le repas pour que nous puissions continuer aujourd'hui ? » demanda Charlie.

Je fis un signe de la tête et attendis qu'on me dise ce que je devais préparer.

« Je pense, vu que nous n'avons pas autant de temps que ce que j'aurais voulu, que des sandwiches feront l'affaire. James et moi sommes très désireux de passer à ta prochaine leçon. N'est-ce pas James ? » Charlie me souriait diaboliquement.

« Ouais, je suis déjà dur pour elle, Charlie. Ça promet d'être une après-midi amusante. »

Je cherchai le tablier que Charlie m'avait autorisé à porter. Il dût comprendre ce que je cherchais.

« Non Bella. Il n'y a pas de cuisson à faire pour les sandwiches alors tu n'auras pas besoin de tablier aujourd'hui. Contente-toi de sortir tout ce dont tu as besoin et apporte les sur la table pour préparer le repas. »

Je baissai ma tête pendant un bref moment pour stopper mes larmes puis allai jusqu'au réfrigérateur pour tout sortir. J'apportai le tout sur la table et allai prendre leur assiettes. Je m'approchai de la chaise de Charlie et attendis.

Il se recula pour que je puisse m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je préparai son sandwich comme il me l'avait demandé pendant qu'il frictionnait mes fesses et mes cuisses nues, effleurant de temps à autre mes tétons pour les faire durcir. A cause du froid, pas du plaisir. Il se méprenait en pensant que c'était à cause de lui. Quel bouffon.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour ignorer ce qu'il faisait, mais je croisai le regard de James en regardant de l'autre côté de la table. Il se léchait les lèvres et rigolait doucement.

Je finis l'assiette de Charlie et il me laissa me lever pour que je prépare le repas de James. James m'attira brutalement sur ses genoux et commença à me frictionner et à me serrer. Il tint mes seins dans ses deux mains et pinça mes tétons chacun leur tour, sans jamais les relâcher. Je réfrénai les gémissements qu'il causait, mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes larmes de recommencer à couler. Ça faisait tellement mal.

Charlie finit par intervenir. « Ça suffit, James. On veut passer à la leçon, n'est-ce pasjeune homme ? » James soupira, déçu, et fit ce que Charlie lui avait dit.

Vu que je n'étais pas autorisée à manger, je ne savais pas ce que j'étais supposée faire. Je regardai Charlie.

« Tu peux rester debout là, Bella. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'asseoir si tu ne manges pas et je suis sûr que tes fesses te feront moins mal, » gloussa-t-il.

James orienta sa chaise de façon à pouvoir me fixer pendant qu'il mangeait, me regardant constamment. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, je pris leur assiette pour les mettre dans l'évier, les laver et je rangeai les trucs qu'il y avait sur la table.

James se frotta les mains. Il regarda Charlie. « Prêt ? »

Je savais qu'il fallait que je le regarde... « Bella, prend-nous deux bières et rejoins-nous dans le salon, » m'ordonna Charlie. Elle est spéciale, cette phrase...

***** La scène commence ici – faites un bon jusqu'au milieu du chapitre suivant si vous ne voulez pas lire *****

Ils quittèrent la pièce, je pris leurs bières et les suivis. J'avais peur de ce qui allait venir.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans leur fauteuil inclinableen m'attendant lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce. Je me tins en face de Charlie et attendis.

Charlie me dit de me mettre à genoux pour qu'il puisse retirer mon bâillon. Il le posa sur la table à côté de lui et me souleva pour me déposer sur ses genoux. « Pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui, Bella, tu vas prendre ta magnifique petite bouche et en faire un meilleur usage. Comprends-tu? » demanda-t-il.

Je le regardai, perdue, puis mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je compris ce qu'on attendait de moi. « Oui papa. » couinai-je. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je réfrénai mes larmes.

« Bonne fille. Maintenant, donne-moi un baiser pour réchaufferces lèvres puis tu pourras commencer parton frère. »

Il attira ma tête vers lui pour que je l'embrasse comme il aimait que je le fasse. Je l'embrassai profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse. « Oh Isabella, j'ai hâte que tu me fasses ça sur ma queue » gémit-il et il tendit le bras pour ajuster son pantalon. **« **Regarde ce que tu fais à papa ! **» **

Je le regardai et attendis. Mon esprit était complètement à court de mot, je n'avais aucune réponse à donner. Heureusement, il n'en attendait pas une.

« Ok, tu peux te lever. James t'attend. Il te montrera comment commencer. Sois attentive. »

« Oui, papa. » Je me levai et alla vers James. Je me tins en face de lui et attendis.

Il se leva en face de moi et attira ma tête vers lui par mes cheveux. « J'attends ça depuis que je t'ai vue à l'aéroport. Vas-tu me faire jouir, petite sœur ? »

Je frissonnai, « Je veux te faire jouir, James. » J'avalai la bile dans ma gorge.

« Retire mon pantalon, ensuite agenouille-toi devant moi. Prends un coussin du canapé pour tes genoux. Tu vas rester là pendant un moment. » Il me souriait méchamment. « Je ne suis pas facile à satisfaire. »

Je pris le coussin et le posai au sol. Je défis son pantalon et le baissai pour qu'il puisse le retirer. Je me mis à genoux tout en baissant son boxer, et vis son érection protubérante pour la première fois. Je réfrénai les frissons qui parcouraient ma colonne vertébrale.

« Charlie, je pense que ça serait plus bénéfique si on la guidait les premières fois, tu ne penses pas ?

Charlie sourit, **« **Oh! t'es un mauvais garçon! Je pensais justement la même chose. Je reviens. » Je m'assis sur mes talons et attendis l'humiliation qui m'attendait, quelle qu'elle soit.

Il revint en faisant tournoyer une paire de menottes autour de son doigt. Il tira mes bras derrière moi et me menotta. Quand il eut fini, il se rassit pour regarder.

Le pénis de James me faisait face tandis que je le regardais avec peur. Il atteint ma tête. « Ouvre, » fût tout ce qu'il dit avant de fourrer son pénis dans ma bouche.

Je fermai ma bouche autour de son pénis tandis qu'il prit une poignée de mes cheveux pour diriger mes mouvements sur lui.

Il allait et venait, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans ma bouche à chaque poussée.

« Utilise ta langue et tes dents Bella, comme quand tu m'embrasses, et suce fort. N'ose même pas fermer tes yeux. Je veux te voir me regarder quand je jouirai partout sur toi. »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et fis courir ma langue autour de son pénis tandis que je le suçais. Je l'effleurai avec mes dents.

Il se retira presque entièrement de moi. « Suce et lèche juste le bout maintenant. » Je fis ce qu'il me dit et je pouvais sentir son liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur ma langue. Je réfrénai mon envie de vomir. Après quelques minutes, il s'enfonça à nouveau dans ma bouche tandis que je continuais à sucer.

Il était sur le point de jouir car il gémissait, « C'est ça. Suce ma queue salope. » Il commença à tirer sur mes cheveux plus fort et s'enfonça plus vite dans ma bouche. Je pouvais sentir son pénis gonfler et tressauter dans ma bouche quand il se retira soudainement. Il tira ma tête en arrière pour être sûr que je le regardais en face, saisis son pénis et laissa gicler sa semence sur mon cou et mes seins. Quand il eut fini, il me dit d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau. Il s'enfonçadans ma bouche.

« Maintenant, nettoie-moi. Allez et enlève tout. » sourit-il. Je suçai encore son pénis jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait et qu'il ne reste plus rien. Il finit par relâcher ma tête et retomba dans son fauteuil. « Maintenant, c'est bon. »

Je regardai Charlie qui me fixait. Ses yeux s'assombrirent lorsqu'il vit comment j'étais. J'étais à genoux avec les mains menottées dans mon dos, mes cheveux en bataille à force d'être tirés, avec la semence de James qui coulait le long de mon buste.

Charlie se leva et commença à retirer son pantalon. Je rampai à genoux jusqu'au coussin qui était par terre en face de lui et attendis. Charlie se tint en face de moi. Son pénis était plus large que celui de James. J'étais persuadée que (ça ne rentrerait pas)ça m'étoufferait. Charlie me guida vers lui. J'ouvris ma bouche tandis que je regardais mon père en face, attendant que mon voyage en enfer commence.

Il s'enfonça dans ma bouche et je refermai mes lèvres autour de lui. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit, agrippant ma tête de ses deux mains. « Ah James. Tu ne m'as pas dit à quel point c'étaitbon d'avoir sa bouche surtoi_. _»

James rit, « Et attend qu'elle commence. »

Sur ces mots, Charlie commença à effectuer des va-et-vient dans ma bouche et je commençai à le sucer et à enrouler ma langue autour de son sexe, comme je l'avais fait avec James. Plus il faisait de va-et-vient, plus il s'enfonçait, jusqu'à ce que j'aie un haut-le-cœur.

« Détends ta gorge Bella et ça n'arrivera plus. Maintenant on recommence. » Il fourra son pénis dans ma bouche et je fis ce qu'il me dit de faire lorsqu'il atteignit le fond de ma gorge. « Suce plus fort et avale. Essaye de prendre papa jusqu'au bout, bébé. »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et sentis le bout de son pénis au fond de ma gorge. Il continua à frapper le fond de ma gorge dans ses mouvements de va-et-vient, en prenant une poignée de mes cheveux.

Il commença à gémir. « Putain ! Toutes ces années perdues alors que j'aurais pu t'avoir pour sucer ma queue tous les jours ! » Je frissonnai à ses mots. Je pouvais dire par l'expression de son visage qu'il était sur le point de jouir.

Il me regardait faire des va-et-vient avec mes lèvres enroulées autour de son pénis, en le fixant. Il commença à tressaillir et se retira rapidement pour répandre sa semence partout sur moi comme l'avait fait James, en criant mon nom tandis qu'il jouissait. Quand il eut fini, il revint dans ma bouche pour que je puisse le nettoyer.

Quand il finit par me relâcher, il s'assit et baissa les yeux vers moi, toujours à genoux. Il s'approcha et caressa ma joue. « Papa est si fier de toi, Bella. Tu as très bien fait. Encore quelques essais de plus puis on te laissera avaler.»

Il disait ça comme si James et lui m'avaient privé de quelque chose. Dans quel genre d'enfer étais-je ? Je dis la seule chose que je pouvais dire, « merci papa. »

James se contenta de rejeter sa tête en arrière et de rire. Aucun des deux ne remit son pantalon ou me dit que je pouvais me lever. Alors je restai assise là, sur le sol, couverte de semence, et attendis.

Charlie me regarda. « On a juste besoin d'une minute et on sera de nouveau prêt pour toi, bébé. Détends-toi et reprends ton souffle. » Sur ce, il alluma la télé et mis un match. Il regardait le match et me caressait la tête comme il l'aurait fait avec un chien. J'étais assise par terre et attendais que ma prochaine session de torture commence. Je me souvins de ses paroles à propos du fait qu'il voulait me faire oublier toutes mes attentes et me reprogrammer. Ceci était sûrement un pas dans cette direction.

Ils répétèrent cela plusieurs fois avant le dîner, répandant leur semence sur mon corps à chaque fois. J'eus le droit à une pause pour me soulager, mais on m'avait prévenu de ne pas me nettoyer. Charlie commanda des pizzas pour le dîner et se les fit livrer. James me fit sortir de la pièce lorsque le livreur se montra. Ils me ramenèrent à nouveau dans le salon et me firent rasseoir au sol pour attendre qu'ils finissent de manger.

Après le dîner, ils dirent qu'ils étaient prêt pour une dernière pipe avant d'aller au lit. Cela prit plus de temps cette fois_**-**_cicar ils avaient déjà joui plusieurs fois aujourd'hui. Lorsque j'en eus fini avec les deux, ils m'aidèrent à me lever pendant que Charlie me retirait les menottes. Lui et James écrivirent tous les deux leurs initiales sur la semence qui me couvrait, en souriant de leurs singeries.

Charlie finit par me dire que je pouvais me doucher avant d'aller au lit. Je montai dans la salle de bain. J'allumai l'eau, le plus chaud possible, m'assis et me mis à pleurer tandis que l'eau coulait sur mon corps crasseux. Je réussis finalement à me laver jusqu'à ce que je sois certaine qu'il ne restaplus rien sur moi et sortis de la douche.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir !**

**Me revoilà pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point c'est encourageant ! Continuez sur cette voix ! ^^**

**Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus.**

**Place à la lecture.**

*****LA SCENE CONTINUE – IL Y AURA UNE NOTE QUAND ELLE SERA TERMINEE*****

* * *

Cette fois, James m'attendait. « Tu as oublié ta balle, petite sœur, » déclara-t-il en souriant et en tenant la balle pour que je la vois. « On ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Ouvre grand et ensuite, je t'aiderai à te sécher ce soir. »

Il s'approcha pour replacer la balle dans ma bouche. J'ouvris la bouche pour la recevoir. Puis il retira ses mains.

« Je crois que je veux que tu m'embrasses pour me souhaiter bonne nuit d'abord. »

J'inspirai, en tremblant et m'approchai pour l'embrasser. Il attira mon corps mouillé étroitement contre lui, en tenant mes fesses et en me soulevant tandis que je l'embrassais.

Il recula sa tête et grogna, « Enroule tes jambes autour de moi, Bella. »

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et il me posa sur le comptoir de la salle de bain.

« Ne relâche pas et presse fort avec tes jambes. » Il saisit mon visage pour m'entraîner de force dans un profond baiser pendant qu'il continuait à presser ses hanches contre moi, m'assenant des coups dereins secs comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, par derrière.

Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, il finit par s'écarter. « Mets-toi à genoux et fais vite. »

Je sautai du comptoir et me mis à genoux tandis qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon. Il l'abaissa rapidement et saisit ma tête. J'ouvris ma bouche et je lepris. Il commença à entrer et sortir rapidement dema bouche, en gémissant.

« Bella, agrippe mes fesses. »

Je mis mes mains sur ses deux fesses et attendis.

Il gémit, « Presse-les Bella. A chaque fois que tu la prends, presse-les. »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et pressai ses fesses à chacun de ses coups de hanches. Il continua à pousser ma tête d'avant en arrière sur son pénis et commença à devenir bruyant.

« C'est ça, petite salope. Suce ma queue de toutes tes forces. Tu n'appartiens pas encore à Edward et j'ai l'intention de baiser ta bouche des tas de fois avant que ça n'arrive. Je serai tout ce à quoi tu penseras**,** grogna-t-il. »

Il commençait à avoir des spasmes alors je me retirai.

« Oh non, tu ne te retireras pas. Pas cette fois, petite sœur. Cette fois, tu vas tout avaler » gonda-t-il. « Regarde-moi ! »

Il agrippa ma tête plus fermement en tirant mes cheveux si fort que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de mon visage. Je le fixai dans les yeux pendant qu'il continuait à s'enfoncer et je sentis ensuite son sperme remplir ma bouche. J'avais tellement envie de tout recracher. Il continua ses coups de reins tout en me pressant plus fort contre lui, s'enfonçant au fond de ma gorge.

« Avale, putain ! Maintenant ! Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas recracher. »

J'avalai à plusieurs reprises, faisant tout pour ne pas avoir un haut-le-cœur ou vomir. Il continua ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à me relâcher.

Il frissonna et finit par relâcher ma tête. Je m'agenouillai, là, et baissai la tête, essayant de ne pas pleurer bruyamment. Il tendit les bras pour me tirer par les cheveux et m'embrasser à nouveau, se goûtant lui-même dans ma bouche. Je tremblais tellement fort. Quand il finit par me libérer, je me tournai pour prendre ma brosse à dent et me débarrasser de son goût que j'avais dans la bouche. Il me l'arracha de la main.

« Oh non. Je veux que tu te souviennes du goût de mon sperme. Je veux que ton souvenir de moi brûle dans ton cerveau, petite sœur, quand tu seras à genoux pour Edward. » Il me souriait. « Maintenant, ouvre grand pour ta petite balle. »

Il commença à rire tandis qu'il rattachait la balle dans ma bouche. Il ramassa ma serviette qui avait glissée au sol. « Maintenant, lève tes bras et je vais te sécher. »

Il entreprit de me sécher en prenant plus de temps entre mes jambes. Il garda mes seins pour la fin, soufflant sur mes mamelons humides pour qu'ils pointent pour lui, à cause du froid. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il embrassa ma balle et pinça mes deux seins avant de quitter la pièce et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

J'allai dans ma chambre, les jambes tremblantes et me traînai jusqu'à mon lit pour attendre. Je savais que Charlie allait bientôt se montrer.

J'attendis 30 minutes. Charlie entra, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, uniquement vêtu de son boxer. Il vint se placerà côté de mon lit et me regarda pleurer, cachée sous ma couverture. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre que je m'aperçoive de sa présence.

J'essuyai les larmes de mes yeux et levai les yeux vers lui. Je pouvais voir son érection camouflée à travers le fin tissude son boxer.

Il prit ma couverture et la poussa jusqu'à mes pieds. Il dévora mon corps des yeux.

« Bella, Bella. » Il secouait sa tête en me regardant. « Pourquoi une si triste mine ? Tu devrais être fière de toi. Tu as vraiment bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi. Ta mèren'a jamais été capable de me faire jouirde cette façon. Elle n'a jamais appris à se détendre. Elle avait des haut-le-cœur à chaque fois. Merde, bébé, combien de fois nous as-tu faitjouir ton frère et moi ? »

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

« Allez Bella, je sais que tu ne peux pas parler, mais tu as tes doigts. Montre à Papa combien de fois. Je veux que tu sois fière de ce que tu peux faire. »

Je levai mes mains tremblantes et montrai 9 doigts.

« C'est ça, ma talentueuse fille. Ce n'est que le premier jour et tu nous asfait jouir 9 fois ! C'est un record pour nous, tu sais. Avec la plupart des filles, on avait la chance d'atteindre 4 fois le premier jour. Et c'est généralement après plusieurs faux départs, des haut-le-cœur et avoir dégueulé. Et d'après ce que James vient juste de me dire, tu as même avalé cette fois et tu n'as pas vomitoutes tes tripes sur lui. »

Il commença à rire. « Merde, aussi coriace qu'était Rosalie, elle a tout gerbésur lui la première fois qu'elle avait dû avaler. Bien sûr, sa punition a été sévère donc elle ne l'a plus jamais refait. »

« Maintenant, je sais qu'il est tard et que tu dois être épuisée. Tu as travaillé tellement dur aujourd'hui. » Il commençait à avoir ce regard noir tandis qu'il fixait ma bouche. « Mais avant que tu n'ailles dormir, ne veux-tu pas arrondir à 10 et faire que Papa se sente spécial? »J'hochai doucement la tête.

« Je savais que ma petite fille ne voudrait pas décevoir Papa. Viens par ici pour qu'on puisse retirer ta petite balle. »

Je me levai pour descendre du lit, de façon à ce qu'il puisse détacher le bâillon et que je puisse me mettre à genoux encore une fois. Il m'arrêta avant. « C'est bon. Papa est trop fatigué pour se lever pour toi ce soir. Tu n'auras qu'à t'allonger et te mettre à quatre pattes entre mes jambes. »

Je me retournai pendant qu'il détachait le bâillon et me déplaçait pour qu'il s'installe sur mon lit. Je regardai mon père empiler mes oreillers pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer contre la tête de lit et me regarder.

Il me regarda et haussa ses sourcils. « Je veux que tu me le demandes, Bella. Ensuite, dis-moi ce que tu veux faire. Fais que je me sente spécial. »

J'inspirai, tremblotante, « Papa, me laisserais-tu te faire du bien? » Je marquai une pause et fermai mes yeux avant de continuer. « Je veux sucer ta queue jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses dans ma bouche. Ensuite, je veux avaler tout ton sperme jusqu'à ce qu'il ne te reste plus rien à me donner. » J'essayai de ne pas frissonner lorsque je finis ma phrase et le regardai en attendant.

« Bella, aussi agréable que cela paraisse, tes yeux fermés et ton petit frisson à la fin ne me font pas sentir spécial ou ne me montre pas que tu veux vraiment faire ça pour Papa » réprimanda-t-il.

J'avais tellement peur de subir une autre punition que je commençai à supplier.

« S'il te plait papa, s'il te plait laisse-moi sucer ta queue. Je veux te montrer à quel point je peux te prendre profondément. Je veux que tu répandes ton sperme au fond de ma gorge. S'il te plait papa, laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. » En fait, j'étais en train d'implorer mon père d'abuser de moi.

J'avais des larmes qui coulaient le long de mon visage maintenant. Je savais que je ne pourrai pas supporter une autre fessée si tôt. J'étais terrifiée. J'avais encore une fois tout foutu en l'air.

Charlie se pencha en avant et me tira pour que je me couche sur son torsependant qu'il essuyait les larmes sur mes joues.

« Ma pauvre petite fille. Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer. Je vais te laisser faire ça pour moi si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Je déteste te voir supplier, Bella. »

Mon esprit hurlait à cesmots, sachant ce que devrait être ma réponse. Il n'y avait pas de fin à sa cruauté.

« Je promets que je veux vraiment faire ça pour toi, papa. Me laisseras-tu, s'il te plait ? » demandai-je tandis que je m'écartai de lui pour me mettre à quatre pattes entre ses jambes. Je saisi l'élastique de son boxer et commençai à le baisser tout en descendant entre ses jambes. Je voulais paraître enthousiaste pour qu'il ne me donne pas la fessée encore une fois.

Il saisit ma main pour m'empêcher de continuer à descendre son boxer. Il me fixa avec désir et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Il savait très bien à quel jeu il jouait avec moi. C'était un pro de la manipulation.

« Je suppose que oui, Bella. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux et si ça te rend heureuse? Après tout, tout ce que papa veut, c'est que sa fille soit heureuse. »

Il relâcha ma main. Je continuai à tirer sur son boxer et le jetai au sol. Je me replaçai et mis mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles tandis que je me penchais en avant, au-dessus de sa queue palpitante. Je plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches pour me maintenir.

« Je te le promets papa, ça me rendrait très heureuse. »

J'ouvris ma bouche et le pris. Je commençai à faire desva-et-vient sur sa queue, tournoyant ma langue et utilisant mes dents. Je le suçai plus profondément dans ma bouche à chaque poussée.

Je levai les yeux vers son visage pour jauger sa réaction pour voir si je le satisfaisais. Il avait ses mains posées derrière sa tête. Il avait un sourire sur le visage pendant qu'il me regardait.

« C'est agréable Bella, mais tu peux faire mieux. Rappelle-toi à quel point tu aimais les sucettes glacées quand tu étais petite ? Papa les volait discrètement pour toi de façon à ce que Renée ne sache rien. Tu te rappelles que je t'ai appris comment bien manger un popsicle? » (N/T : le « _popsicle_ » est le mot anglais pour définir des glaces qui ressemblent à des bonbons, à des sucettes plus précisément. C'est très colorés, il y a plein de formes différentes, etc. N'ayant pas trouvé de mot précis pour le définir hormis « _sucette glacée _», je laisse aussi « _popsicle_ » dans la traduction. )

Les souvenirs des moments où je mangeais des sucettes glacées avec Charlie envahirent ma tête. Renée ne les autorisait pas à la maison. Je me souviens que j'avais l'habitude de pousser des petits cris et me jeter dans les bras de Charlie lorsqu'il m'emmenait discrètement au sous-sol. Pendant que j'étais assise sur ses genoux, il murmurait à mes oreilles les instructions, me disant comment tirer le maximum de plaisir en les mangeant**. **J'hurlai mentalement quand la réalité me frappa, il me préparait déjà pour ça à cette époque-là.

Ensuite, un autre souvenir me parvint. Je jouais avec la fille de la voisine d'à côté de notre ancienne maison.

Sa mère nous avait donné des popsicles à manger quand Renée m'appela pour que je rentre à la maison. Je traversais le jardin en mangeant ma sucette glacée lorsque Renée sortit sous la véranda. Elle vit comment je la mangeais et me cria de la jeter. Cette nuit-là, Charlie et elle eurent une énorme dispute. Elle avait emballé nos affaires et nous étions parties quelques jours plus tard.

« Utilise aussi tes mains, Bella. Utilise-en une pour prendre mes couilles et jouer avec. Utilise l'autre pour caresser ma queue pendant que tu suces. Tu peux aussi prendre mes couilles dans ta bouche et les sucer pendant que tu me branles un petit moment avec ta main. Mélange un peu les deux. Utilise ton imagination pour papa. Joue avec moi et profite de ton jouet. C'est tout pour toi, bébé. »

Charlie commençait à gémir maintenant. Il ne faisait plus seulement observer. Je fis tout ce qu'il m'avait demandé de faire. Je faisais des allers-retours entre sucer ses couilles et lécher sa queue. Je suçai et mordis le bout de sa queue, puis poussai fort pour l'enfoncer au fond de ma gorge. Je le caressai avec ma main pendant que je suçais le côté de sa queue, léchant toujours le bout avant de passer à l'autre côté.

« Putain, Bella. Oh mon Dieu, bébé. J'aime avoir tes douces lèvres suçant ma queue. Tu me rends tellement dur pour toi. J'aime la façon dont tu me prends entièrement, dans et au fond de ta gorge. Je veux jouir dans ta petite bouche chaude et te sentir avaler mon sperme. Je veux que tu continues à sucer et à avaler jusqu'à ce que tu débarrasses Papa de chaque goutte que j'ai à te donner. C'est tout pour toi, bébé. »

Il tendit les bras et empoigna mes cheveux. Il commença à soulever ses hanches vers moi. Je le fourrai jusqu'au fond de ma gorge et suçai aussi fort que possible pendant que mes dents effleuraient sa queue. Je la sentis gonfler et il fut parcouru de spasmes. Je me préparai mentalement à ne pas me retirer, à ne pas frissonner ou à montrer quelconque indications qui lui ferait croire que je ne voulais pas de ça.

« Putain ! » Charlie se cambra, faisant entrer de force sa queue au plus profond de ma gorge. Il vint violemment dans ma bouche. Cette fois-ci était plus marquante que toutes les autres fois. J'avalai à plusieurs reprises pour tout prendre.

Quand il retomba, il garda ses mains sur ma tête, me faisant savoir qu'il n'était pas prêt à ce que j'arrête. Sa prise sur ma tête me fit savoir qu'il voulait que j'aille plus doucement, mais que je continue. Son pénis était plus doux et son érection s'était partiellement calmée. Je continuai toujours. Après quelques minutes, je pus sentir qu'il devenait dur à nouveau. Il recommença à soulever ses hanches vers ma bouche. Cette fois, il ne me laissa pas le retirer de ma bouche. Je continuai à travailler sa queue et utilisai mes mains pour branler la partie qui n'était pas dans ma bouche tout en jouant avec ses couilles. Il finit par jouir à nouveau et j'avalai tout, en léchant les côtés et le bout de son pénis pour enlever chaque goutte. Il finit par relâcher ma tête et m'attira pour que je me rallonge sur lui.

*****LA SCENE EST TERMINEE*****

« Ah Bella. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu as fait du bien à Papa. Je n'ai pas joui comme ça depuis des années. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me faire ça, me faire venir tant de fois en une journée et ensuite deux fois d'un coup. Tu es vraiment une fille très douée. Edward va être un homme chanceux. »

Je me mordis la lèvre mais décidai de prendre le risque, vu que je l'avais rendu heureux.

« Papa, » demandai-je timidement, **« **puis-je te poser un question, si c'est possible ? »

Il releva mon menton et embrassa mon nez et mes lèvres. « Bella, après ce que tu viens de faire pour moi, je peux être très aimable. Tu peux poser une question et peu importe ce que c'est, il n'y aura pas de punition. » Il souriait face à la gentillesse dont il pensait faire preuve envers moi.

Je réfléchis un moment à comment formuler ma question, vu que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. « Pourquoi as-tu dit qu'Edward allait être un homme chanceux ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers moi et sourit. « Parce que, petite idiote, tu es le cadeau que ses parents lui offre pour sa remise des diplômes » déclara-t-il. « Il a travaillé très dur pour être diplômé de la faculté de médecine tôt et avec les plus grands honneurs. Il t'a méritée..., toi. »

Il tapota mon nez avec son doigt comme si ma question était stupide et qu'offrir une personne, et encore moins sa propre fille, était la même chose que d'offrir un cadeau acheté du magasin à quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit. Je me redressai rapidement et le fixai avec horreur.

« Quoi ?! » criai-je. « Tu veux dire que je suis un putain de cadeau ? »

Ses yeux se noircirent de colère envers moi. « Bella, quelles sont les règles ? Je t'ai autorisée à poser ta question parce que tu venais juste de me tailler la meilleure pipe qu'on m'ait faite depuis un moment. Cependant, ne te méprends pas sur ma générosité et n'imagine pas que je vais tolérer n'importe quel acte de provocation de ta part. Est-ce clair ? »

Je pris conscience de mon erreur. Je commençai à trembler tandis que des larmes coulaient. « Je suis désolée Papa. Je ne voulais pas être irrespectueuse. J'ai juste été surprise. C'est tout. Je ne comprenais pas. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi. »

Je me penchai pour enrouler mes bras autour de lui et l'embrasser, en espérant qu'il me pardonne et qu'il décide de ne pas me punir encore une fois.

Après qu'il m'ait laissée l'embrasser pendant quelques minutes, il m'attira pour que je m'allonge dans le lit à côté de lui. Il se tourna sur le côté et s'appuya sur son coude en me regardant, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il laissa son regard se balader sur mon corps pendant que je me forçai à m'allonger et à rester parfaitement immobile. Il tendit le bras et prit mon sein dans le creux de sa main et commença à passer son pouce autour de mon mamelon pour obtenir une réaction.

« Cette fois-ci, Bella, je vais te pardonner sans punition. C'est la seule fois. Si tu t'adresses encore une fois à moi comme ça, tu seras sévèrement punie. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui, Papa. » murmurai-je. « Je promets que ça n'arrivera plus. Merci de ne pas me punir. »

« Je suppose que quelques informations sur l'histoire t'aideraient à comprendre. Carlisle et moi avons toujours été amis. Nous faisions du sport ensemble au lycée et avons eu nos bourses d'études pour les mêmes universités. J'ai épousé ta mère le lendemain de notre remise des diplômes du lycée pour qu'elle puisse venir avec moi à l'université. Je ne voulais pas la laisser derrière moi. Je n'avais pas confiance et pensais qu'elle commencerait à aller voir ailleurs. »

« Carlisle a rencontré Esmé, sa femme, pendant notre première année d'université. Carlisle avait des problèmes avec Esmé. Elle était vraiment coincée au lit. Carlisle m'a demandé de l'aide. Ensemble, nous l'avons aidée à surmonter sa timidité pour qu'elle puisse rendre Carlisle heureux. Il l'aimait beaucoup et voulait l'épouser. Mais personne ne veut d'une salope frigide au lit. »

« Je me suis blessé au genou en deuxième année et je ne pouvais plus jouer au baseball alors j'ai perdu ma bourse. Renée et moi sommes revenus ici et je suis entré dans la police. L'argent se faisait rare pour nous et je détestais vivre au jour le jour. »

« Un jour Carlisle m'a appelé et m'a dit qu'il avait un cousin dont la femme avait le même problème qu'Esmé. Il m'a demandé si j'étais intéressé par l'idée de l'aider à nouveau. Bien sûr que je l'étais. Donc son cousin m'a fait venir en Alaska où il vivait et mon travail était d'enseigner à sa femme la façon dont elle devait son comporter au lit et hors du lit. Le cousin de Carlisle était tellement impressionné du changement de sa femme qu'il a proposé de me payer. » « C'est à partir de là que l'idée m**'**est venue. Carlisle m'aida à mettre en route tout ça. Je suis devenu une famille d'accueil pour des filles en difficultés. J'expliquais toujours aux assistantes sociales trop fouineuses que j'aimais les filles parce que ma propre petite fille me manquait tellement. »

A ce moment-là, il se pencha, m'embrassa et pressa mon apprécia la réaction qu'il avait provoquée alors il commença à presser l'autre. Il joua pendant quelques minutes pendant que j'étais allongée là, silencieusement. J'étais horrifiée, mais je voulais savoir ce qui allait m'arriver alors je ne bougeais pas.

**Note de l'auteur traduite (*** S'il vous plait, ne soyez pas offensé par cette déclaration. Ceci est la conviction de Charlie, pas la mienne ! Il l'a dit, pas moi! Je suis une mère et j'ai 3 filles. Leur père et moi, les avons toutes élevées pour qu'elles deviennent des femmes fortes et indépendantes.***)**

Il finit par se secouer lui-même mentalement. « Enfin bref, comme je disais, j'ai fait ramener des filles en difficultés et je le leur ai appris comment se comporter et comment satisfaire un mari. Carlisle me trouvait de brillants hommes d'affaires qui avaient besoin d'une bonne épouse, mais qui n'avaient pas le temps d'en chercher une. Les divorces sont compliqués et trop cher. Cela permet d'éviter que cela se produise. » « Ces filles connaissent leurs places et il ne leur viendrait jamais à l'idée de quitter leurs maris. Elles sont bien soignées et bichonnées à condition qu'elles fassent plaisir à leur maris. C'est comme ça qu'un mariage est censé fonctionner. Les hommes sont des chefs de famille et le devoir de la femme est de prendre soin de son mari, de la maison et des enfants. »

« Le divorce est le produit de la société d'aujourd'hui qui donne beaucoup trop de liberté aux femmes et leur permet de penser par elles-mêmes. Je fournis un service bénéfique pour maintenir le caractère sacré du mariage intact. »

« J'aurais pu tuer Renée lorsqu'elle m'a quittée. Elle me menaçait de révéler certaines de mes activités les plus douteuses à la police alors je l'ai laissée partir. Elle avait beaucoup trop d'idées concernant l'indépendance. »

« Cependant, je ne laisserai pas arriver la même chose avec toi. Non, Madame. Ma petite fille a déjà prouvé qu'elle connait sa place. Tu vas être une petite femme très dévouée, n'est-ce pas ? » Il se pencha et m'embrassa à nouveau.

« Emmett est le fils aîné de Carlisle. Il a 27 ans. Il est marié à Rosalie. Ils sont mariés depuis 4 ans maintenant. Jasper a 26 ans et est marié à Alice. Ça fait deux ans qu'ils sont mariés. Ce sont toutes les deux mes filles et elles ont été données comme cadeau à Emmett et Jasper. Tu les rencontreras tous dans quelques semaines quand tu prépareras un dîner pour eux. »

« Maintenant, pour toi. Edward va devenir médecin, tout comme son père. Cela exige beaucoup de temps et d'activités sociales. Il a besoin d'une belle femme à son bras pour l'aider et s'occuper de ça. Il va être diplômé au printemps donc tu es le cadeau parfait pour lui. »

Je murmurai, « Je n'ai que 17 ans. »

Il me regarda en souriant. « Tu as besoin d'un traitement supplémentaire minime. Aucune de mes filles n'a été donnée avant qu'elles n'atteignent au moins 18 ans. Carlisle a été très emballé par toi à l'hôpital alors il a décidé de ne pas attendre que tu sois plus âgée pour t'offrir à Edward. Il paie un supplément pour t'avoir plus tôt et à temps pour la remise des diplômes. Ensuite, quand tu auras 18 ans, tu épouseras Edward. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Mon père venait de m'expliquer, avec désinvolture, que Carlisle le payait pour faire de moi un paquet-cadeau et m'offrir comme cadeau de diplôme, comme vous donneriez un stylo. On avait déjà décidé de quand et avec qui j'allais me marier. Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dans l'affaire. Mon avenir était déjà planifié en noir et blanc pour moi. Il n'y aura pas d'université pour moi. Pas de voyage ou de carrière. Pas de réalisations personnelles dans ma vie. Mais seulement ce qu'Edward Cullen m'autoriserait de faire. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes larmes de s'échapper lorsque que je me rendis compte que je n'existais plus. Il n'y avait que cette « Barbie Bella », qu'ils étaient en train de façonner et de créer pour leur satisfaction, qui vivrait à partir de maintenant et pour le reste de ma vie.

Charlie interpréta mal mes larmes et au fond, je savais que c'était une bonne chose. « Ah, bébé, tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer. Je sais que tu es excitée. Je te promets que la remise des diplômes d'Edward sera là sans que tu t'en rendes compte. Ensuite, tu commenceras ta nouvelle vie. Tu vas être une fille chanceuse, mariée à un brillant médecin. Tu n'auras jamais à travailler, tu devras juste prendre soin de ton homme et le rendre heureux. »

Sur ce, il sortit de mon lit et se pencha pour remettre son boxer. Il prit le bâillon sur la table de chevet. « Assieds-toi, Bella, pour qu'on puisse remettre ça. Ensuite, tu pourras dormir un peu. Tu dois te lever tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner, tu te rappelles ? Je pense que des gaufres, ça serait bien. Avec l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, je vais avoir très faim demain matin. »

Je m'assis et le laissai me remettre le bâillon. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là, de toute façon. Je retournai mon oreiller pour ne pas sentir l'odeur de Charlie dessus tandis que je posai ma tête et que je cédai aux émotions bouleversantes que je ressentais.

Charlie se retourna et vit mon geste. Je retins ma respiration et attendis de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne dit rien mais me regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de sortir de la pièce. J'expirai et fermai les yeux de soulagement. Un moment après, il revint dans la chambre avec les foulards.

« Bella, je ne vais pas te punir pour ton petit acte de provocation maintenant. Ce n'était qu'un délit mineur. Cependant, je n'ai pas confiance en toi, tu ne resteras pas immobile cette nuit. Donc, jusqu'à ce que tu prouves que tu te seras habitué à ton programme, tu seras attachée à ton lit, tous les soirs. Maintenant, donne-moi tes mains. »

Il attacha mes mains au-dessus de ma tête comme avant et attacha mes chevilles à chaque pied de lit. Et dire qu'à ma première journée ici, je trouvais ce lit joli. Maintenant, c'était clair. Il avait un but précis qui concerne ce programme de formation.

« Maintenant, dit-il en caressant mes jambes qu'il venait juste d'attacher, repose-toi. Demain, tu auras plus de formation à faire. » Il me sourit malicieusement, « Mais je te promets que tu vas aimer. »

Il sortit de ma chambre en éteignant la lumière et en fermant la porte.

Je pensais à Edward, ce matin dans la cuisine. Je me rappelais à quel point il avait été gentil avec moi. Comment il ne voulait plus que James me fasse du mal. Je savais qu'il était au courant de tout ce qui m'arrivait. Mais il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils me brisent complètement. Il voulait au moins une part de la vraie moi, quelque part. Je me demandais s'il y avait de l'espoir de vivre une belle vie avec lui.

Je finis par m'endormir, épuisée, uniquement pour rêver d'un grand homme sans visage avec des cheveux en bataille.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonsoir, tout le monde !_

_Merci encore et toujours pour vos encouragements. C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part et ça fait tellement plaisir !_

_Alors nous revoilà repartis pour suivre les aventures de notre pauvre Bella. _

_Mais avant ça, je tiens à remercier ma correctrice attitrée _**Fleur50**_, sans qui ces chapitres seraient bourrés de petites fautes._

**Ce chapitre est une autre session d'entraînement de Bella avec Charlie. **

* * *

Je fus réveillée par le bruit de quelqu'un ouvrant la porte de ma chambre et allumant la lumière. Il était encore tôt. Charlie entra alors dans ma chambre et s'assit sur mon lit.

« Bonjour Bella. Je vais te détacher pour que tu puisses t'occuper de tes besoins. Je te veux ici dans 5 minutes, est-ce clair ? »

J'hochai la tête, soulagée de ne plus rester dans cette position. Il fit rapidement le tour et détacha mes chevilles et mes mains.

« Maintenant, assieds-toi pour que je détache ta balle. Tu peux te brosser les dents, mais rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas autorisée à parler, » me rappela-t-il.

Mes jambes étaient tellement ankylosées. Je sortais doucement de la chambre lorsqu'il m'interpella derrière moi, « 5 minutes, Bella. Je surveille l'heure. »

J'essayai de marcher plus vite et trébuchai, me rattrapant à la butée de porte pour m'empêcher de tomber.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis à propos de te blesser ? » Il vint derrière moi et saisit l'arrière de ma nuque. « Tu perds du temps. Maintenant, va te préparer et ramène ton cul ici. Il te reste 4 minutes maintenant. »

Je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain et m'occupai de mes besoins. Je lavai mon visage et nettoyai ma bouche à fond jusqu'à ce que j'entende Charlie me crier qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une minute. Je me rinçai rapidement et retournai en courant dans ma chambre pour voir ce qui m'attendait.

Il était assis sur mon bureau, tambourinant des doigts, lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce. Il claqua des doigts et me montra le lit du doigt.

« Retourne dans le lit, » ordonna-t-il.

Je rampai sur le lit ne sachant pas si j'étais supposée m'asseoir ou m'allonger. Je le regardai et attendis son prochain ordre.

Il se leva et vint près du lit. « Allonge-toi Bella et écarte tes jambes. » Il reprit un des foulards au bout de lit et attacha mes chevilles à nouveau. Il vint ensuite près de la tête de lit et rattacha mes mains au-dessus de ma tête.

Je ne comprenais pas quel étaitle but de me rattacher au lit. Il ne voulait pas que je cuisine pour lui normalement ?

« Ok bébé, » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. « C'est l'heure d'une autre leçon. Vas-tu être une bonne fille pour Papa ? » J'avais trop peur pour parler. Ce n'était de toute façon plus nécessaire vu qu'il saisit le bâillon qui était sur la table de chevet pour bien l'attacher dans ma bouche. « As-tu déjà eu un orgasme, Bella ? » Je fis non de la tête, frénétiquement.

« Pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui, je vais t'enseigner certaines choses sur les orgasmes. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas nécessaire pour les femmes, Edward pense différemment. Il s'attend à ce que tu en ais un de temps à autre donc tu as besoin d'être correctement entraînée. » Je continuai à faire non de la tête. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de dire qu'il allait me toucher comme ça ? Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et je me débattais fort pour les empêcher de couler, mais bien sûr, Charlie avait remarqué.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu, ma fille ? Cela va te faire du bien. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. » Il pinça fort mon téton et je criai contre le bâillon. « Tu préfèrerais que ça soit James qui t'enseigne ? » Il me fit un sourire en coin et je secouai encore une fois la tête, énergiquement. « Bien, alors commençons, d'accord ? »

Il grimpa sur le lit et je me sentais devenir nauséeuse. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas vomir avec le bâillon dans ma bouche. Je ne ferais que m'asphyxier. Il se mit à califourchon au-dessus de mon ventre et je pouvais sentir son érection naissante contre moi, à travers son short. Avec ses deux mains, il commença à masser doucement mes seins. Je fermai les yeux face à cette image et il dit « C'est ça bébé…c'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? Je savais que tu serais réceptive à ça. Edward va être très content. Pas de salope frigide dans son lit. » Il effleura mes mamelons avec ses pouces et ils devinrent très dur. Pourquoi mon corps réagissait-il à ses attouchements ? Je ne voulais pas de ça !

Il commença à faire rouler mes tétons entre ses doigts et je sanglotai plus fort contre le bâillon. S'il vous plait, qu'on en finisse. Mais ce n'était que le commencement.

Une de ses mains resta à alterner entre mes deux seins et il laissa son autre main glisser jusqu'entre mes jambes. Vu que j'étais toujours attachée, tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était d'essayer de me dérober. Je le sentis me caresser là et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi humiliée. Je tentai de tourner ma tête sur le côté, mais il ne me le permit pas_. _

« Regarde-moi, Isabella. Je veux voir ton visage lorsque tu jouiras. » Ordonna-t-il et ensuite, il glissa ses doigts rugueux en moi.

« Oh bébé, tu es déjà mouillée pour Papa. Maintenant, on va devoir faire attention pour ne pas briser ton hymen. Edward n'aimerait pas ça, mais ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, et je le sentis toucher un point précis qui m'envoya des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais tout à coup, la chambre se réchauffa. Je sentis ses doigts plonger durement en moi et hors de moi, et je continuai à secouer ma tête. Ensuite, il commença à frictionner ce point pendant que ses doigts bougeaient. Je ne pus empêcher unlent gémissement de sortir de ma bouche, contre le bâillon. « C'est ça, bébé. » murmura-t-il et immédiatement, je fus horrifiée par moi-même. Je n'allai pas faire ça. Je n'allai pas le laisser me faire ça.

Il frictionna ce point plus fort et je fermai fermement mes yeux. Je pensais à tout sauf à cette sensation. Je finis par gagner et il pinça fort mes tétons. « Tu te crois si coriace que ça, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il et ensuite, il quitta la chambre.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Je décidai de relaxer mon corps.

Il revint quelques minutes après avec quelque chose dans ses mains. Je ne pouvais par dire ce que c'était mais on dirait que cette chose avait une sorte de télécommande. Il tenait un œuf couleur argent avec un fil qui le reliait à la télécommande. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cette chose pouvait être jusqu'à ce qu'il enfonce l'œuf froid à l'endroit où ses doigts se trouvaient quelques minutes auparavant. Je le sentis appuyer à cet endroit sensible.« Voyons à quel point tu aimes ça. » dit-il en rigolant, j'étais terrifiée. J'ai cru pendant une minute que ce truc allait m'envoyer une décharge (électrique). Je laissai échapper un cri derrière le bâillon. Cependant, lorsqu'il l'alluma, tout ce que je sentis fut une vibration.

C'était une étrange vibration, directement contre ce point sensible. Je savais que je ne serais jamais capable de m'empêcher de lui donner ce qu'il attendait maintenant.

Avec la partie argentée introduite en moi, il posa la télécommande sur le lit, quitta encore la chambre pendant une minute et revint. Mes yeux étaient fermement fermés lorsqu'il revint, essayant en vain de résister à la sensation. Je l'entendis rentrer dans la chambre et ensuite, sous mes paupières, je vis un flash. J'étais attachée, nue, violentée avec cette épouvantable chose et il était en train de me prendre en photos. Une vague de larmes inonda mon visage.

Je sentis une pellicule de sueur sur ma peau et un resserrement au creux de mon ventre. J'ai cru pendant une minute que j'allais être malade mais cela s'avéraêtre bien pire. Ce point dans mon ventre semblait se resserrer de plus en plus tandis que mon cerveau bataillait avec mon corps pour avoir le contrôle. Charlie se ressaisit de la télécommande, et la chose vibra plus fort. Finalement, mon cerveau perdit la bataille et je sentis cette région contractée de mon ventre exploser. J'hurlai contre le bâillon alors que des vagues et des vagues de sensations m'envahirent. Ce n'est que lorsque mon corps cessade convulser que la vibration s'arrêta**.**

Je levai les yeux vers Charlie qui arborait un large sourire. « Quelle bonne fille. » dit-il en poussant mes cheveux de mon front moite. « Tu as joui tellement fort pour Papa. Je pense que tu mérites une gâterie. » Il se recula rapidement et je vis son imposante érection à travers son pantalon. Il retira son pantalon et son boxer et détacha mon bâillon. Avant que je n'eus le temps de prendre complètement ma respiration, il s'était mis à califourchon au-dessus de mes épaules et sa queue était dans ma bouche.

En baissant les yeux vers moi, il dit « Ouais, tu rends Papa fichtrement dur, bébé. J'aime ta petite bouche chaude sur ma queue. » Ses hanches bougeaient d'avant en arrière tandis que sa queue touchait le fond de ma gorge.

« C'est bien ma petite fille ça, suce-moi fort. » Il se pencha sur le côté et je le vis prendre l'appareil photo. Il commença à prendre des photos de sa queue dans ma bouche. Puis, il laissa tomber l'appareil sur le lit et saisit la tête de lit. « Putain… » dit-il tandis que sa queue tressauta dans ma bouche. Le mouvement de ses hanches accéléra, et je dus respirer précautionneusement par le nez. Je suçai aussi fort que possible pour qu'il puisse jouir et s'arrêter. Il finit par entrer profondément dans ma bouche et se libérer au fond de ma gorge. J'eus presque un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il ne se retira pas après une minute. Mais c'était enfin fini.

« Aujourd'hui, vu que tu ne manges pas, tu peux juste rester au lit ainsi tu pourras te relaxer et bien t'amuser. » dit-il en souriant.

Il pritle sac de « jouets » et l'appareil photo puis quitta la chambre. Je l'entendis appeler James dans les escaliers. « Mec ! Viens regarder les quelques photos que j'ai prises sur le vif ! Je pense que tu vas les aimer. »

Je fermai mes yeux et essayai de dormir.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour, tout le monde !_

_Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui ! D'une grâce à votre soutien et vos reviews qui me montrent que cette fiction (très particulière, certes) suscite toujours votre intérêt. _

_Et une autre chose aussi, je suis contente de vous publier ce chapitre pour qu'on passe au suivant parce que je suis sûre qu'il vous plaira ! Si ce n'est pas la début, la fin en tout cas ! _

_Bien sûr, un grand merci à Fleur50 pour son aide :)_

_Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture. _

*****Ce chapitre est une autre session d'entraînement de Bella avec Charlie et James. Sauter ce chapitre si vous ne voulez pas le lire.*****

* * *

Il finit par me détacher dans l'après-midi. Il voulait que je prépare un dîner de bonne heure vu qu'il avait été indulgent avec moi en me laissant faire l'impasse sur la préparation du petit déjeuner et du déjeuner. Je descendis rapidement au rez-de-chaussée. Je fis un poulet et des pommes de terre cuites au four, et une salade. Je ne voulais pas leur donner de raison de me punir. Je ferais à peu près n'importe quoi pour éviter la punition barbare que j'ai subi la première fois. Les contusions allaient prendre un moment à s'estomper et j'étais toujours sensible. Je m'affairai dans la cuisine avec efficacité et détachement, et la table était prête lorsque Charlie entra dans la pièce, suivi par James.

« Très bien, Bella. Tu apprends vite. » dit-il à James, avec un sourire. Ils s'assirent à la table et commencèrent à manger, bavardant de choses sans intérêt. Je me tenais près de l'évier, à regarder. Ils étaient contents de quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas deviner ce que cela pouvait être. Tout ce qui les excitait me flanquait la trouille alors je ferais probablement mieux de ne pas chercher à savoir.

Je débarrassai leurs plats lorsqu'ils eurent fini et j'étais sur le point de commencer à les laver lorsque Charlie me stoppa. « Bella ? Viens-là une minute, je veux te parler. » Je me tournai doucement et me tins en face de lui. « Rapproche-toi, Bella. » dit-il sévèrement, et je m'avançai vers lui. Il saisit ma main et me tira pour que je m'installe sur ses genoux. « C'est mieux. » murmura-t-il et il écarta mes jambes. « Voyons voir comment tu t'en sort avec la leçon de ce matin. »

Charlie m'avait fait subir ce même rituel avec l'œuf vibrant trois fois après le premier coup. J'étais tellement sensible à cet endroit que même prendre ma douche me faisait grincer des dents. Il glissait ses doigts en moi et je sifflai doucement lorsqu'il toucha ce point hypersensible. « Voilà une bonne fille, tu deviens tellement humide maintenant et ce, uniquement dû à un toucher. » Il massa mes seins pendant quelques minutes, tandis que James regardait avidement. Je regardai partout sauf vers eux.

« Pour avoir si bien appris ta leçon, je pense que je vais te laisser choisir la leçon que nous allonsavoir ce soir. » dit-il gaiement. Génial, il allait me faire choisir comment ils allaient me torturer et m'humilier ce soir. Au moins, je serai en mesure de choisir la punition la moins pire des deux et en finir.

« Bien » commença-t-il et je pouvais voir lesourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses mains ne cessaient de se mouvoir sur mes seins. « La leçon A consiste à te faire apprendre ce que nous avons fait ce matin, mais par toi-même. » Je réfléchis à ça pendant une minute et il dût voir mon air perplexe. « Je veux que tu te touches et que tu te fasses jouir. » dit-il, exaspéré, comme s'il n'aurait pas dû avoir à me l'expliquer clairement. L'air horrifié qui passa sur mon visage dû me trahir. Il était hors de question que je me…me touche comme ça, surtout en face de ces montres.

« La leçon B alors. » dit-il rapidement, en souriant. « James, va chercher les trucs. Bella, mets-toi en position sur la table. » Je glissai de ses genoux et tombai rapidement à genoux, au sol. Je ne pouvais pas endurer une autre punition. J'avais déjà tellement mal.

« Papa, s'il te plait ne me punis pas. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, je…je me ferai jouir pour toi, s'il te plait ne fais pas ça… » Je le suppliai, en levant les yeux de ma position sur le sol. « S'il te plait Papa…s'il te plait…jeferai tout ce que tu voudras… »

« Bien que j'aime te voir à genoux en face de moi comme ça, » commença-t-il, et il lécha ses lèvres. « Il ne s'agit pas de punition. » J'avais toujours les yeux levés vers lui, désespérée. Les larmes coulaient en abondance maintenant, et je savais que pleurer ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

« Sur la table, ma fille, ou je vais te punir ! » aboya-t-il, et je me levai rapidement. Sanglotant doucement, je me penchai au-dessus de la table et attendis que James revienne.

James lança un sac à son père lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, et se tint à l'écart. A voir sa tête, on aurait dit que c'était Noël avant l'heure. Toutes les choses qui le rendait si heureux ne présageait rien de bon pour moi. Charlie lança le bâillon à James et il l'inséra dans ma bouche, et l'attacha. Il se pencha et murmura « Tu vas aimer ça, petite sœur. J'aurais juste aimé que ça soit moi.» Je savais que ça ne servait à rien, mais je me débattiscontre les foulards qui liaient à présent mes jambes à la table. L'air frais, là-bas, contre ma peau stimulée à outrance me faisait du bien. Charlie noua rapidement mes mains derrière mon dos, et je restai là, en attente de mon sort.

« Maintenant, Edward n'a pas expressément demandé cela, mais Carlisle a dit que ça pourrait être un bon ajout à ta formation alors nous avons décidé de nous lancer » dit-il, l'air de rien, comme si mon humiliation et ma peur n'étaient que des accessoires avec lesquels il pouvait s'amuser. Je le sentis me toucher entre mes jambes et comme les vibrations recommencèrent, je compris qu'il avait replacé l'œuf. Je me tortillai contre la table, essayant de le dégager de sa place. Charlie interpréta mal mes mouvements et dit « Ouais, bébé…Tu aimes ça, n'est pas ? » Il passa sa main sur mes fesses, les massant, pendant que l'œuf vibrait contre moi. Je sentis ce resserrement dans mon ventre me reprendre doucement.

Charlie fit alors quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Avec ses mains toujours sur mes fesses, il les écarta et je sentis un vague d'air frais à l'intérieur. Ensuite, je sentis quelque chose de frais être étalé à cet endroit et je tentai frénétiquement de résister. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'intention de…Je criai contre mon bâillon et essayai de bouger de façon hystérique, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je fermai mes yeux très fort et attendis que ça vienne comme ça devait inévitablement se passer. Je sentis ses doigts me pénétrer, et ça faisait mal. On aurait dit qu'il m'étirait. Je criai contre le bâillon, et tentai encore de bouger. Ensuite ses doigts se retirèrent et je sentis quelque chose de froid et de dur être poussé en moi, m'étirant, me remplissant.

J'entendis Charlie faire remarquer à James « Putain, elle est serrée. » La douleur était presque aussi pire que l'humiliation. Je sentis l'œuf vibrer plus fort contre moi, et Charlie pousser la chose plus fort en moi. Juste au moment où il arrêta de le pousser, le resserrement dans mon ventre explosa et j'hurlai encore une fois contre le bâillon. Je sentis quelque chose d'humide couler hors de moi, et Charlie dit à James « Eh bien, je crois qu'elle aime ça. »

Je n'avais jamais été si rabaissée**. **Il enroula une ceinture autour de mes hanches, et la serra, poussant, quelle que soit cette chose, plus profondément en moi. La ceinture maintenant la chose en place, et je les entendis tous les deux se lever.

« Encore quelques photos de plus, James, et ensuite je pense qu'on pourra aller regarder le match. Ca va prendre un peu de temps. » dit Charlie. Il frictionna mes fesses avant de les tapoter, « Bella vient tout juste de se mettre à l'aise.» gloussa-t-il.

Je l'entendis quitter la pièce. James revintderrière moi, et joua avec la ceinture pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre d'autres photos de moi. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer à quoi je devais ressembler dessus.

Je l'entendis poser l'appareil et quitter la pièce. J'étais complètement seule.

Je me réveillai plusieurs heures plus tard, toujours attachée à la table,par une voix près de mon oreille. « Qu'est-ce que tuen penses, petite sœur? Tu as été assez élargie ? Disons que nous allons le savoir maintenant, pendant que Papa est parti au poste de police. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et je luttai contre mes liens. Avec le bâillon, je ne pouvais pas le supplier, non pas que cela aurait arrangé les choses. Je vis la lueur de folie dans ses yeux tandis qu'il me regardait lutter en vain.

Je le sentis retirer la ceinture, et saisir, quelle qu'elle soit, la chose qui était en moi. Il la retira doucement avant de la repousser en moi. Il répéta ce geste encore et encore avant de se pencher et de murmurer à mon oreille « La sensation sera comme celle que tu ressens maintenant. Tu aimes ça ? » Je fis frénétiquement non de la tête, et il rit. Il finit par retirer la chose entièrement de moi et la posa sur le côté. Je le sentis appliquer plus de cette mixture fraîche à l'intérieur de moi, et je l'entendis ensuite dé-zipper son jeans.

Je paniquai et gigotai de façon très agitée contre la table, faisant tout pour essayer de me défaire de mes liens. Il rit à nouveau. « Tu n'as nulle part où aller, bébé…et il n'y a personne pour m'arrêter, » dit-il froidement. « Maintenant, contente-toi de relever ton cul comme une bonne fille. » Sur ce, il me tira vers lui et s'introduisit en même temps en moi.

J'avais l'impression d'être éventrée et j'hurlai contre le bâillon. Même si j'avais été élargie dans ce but pendant des heures, et même si je pouvais dire qu'il allait doucement, on aurait tout de même dit que j'étais en feu. Lorsqu'il commença à aller et venir en moi, je l'entendis grogner à plusieurs reprises « … putain, tellement serrée… » et « …tu me fais tellement de bien… » Je pensai vaguement à l'absurdité de la situation. J'étais en train de me faire sodomiser sur la table de la cuisine, par mon propre frère.

Il évitait de me saisir par les hanches pour ne pas laisser de contusions et saisit à la place les côtés de la table. Mes larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en moi sans pitié.Cela montraitvaguement qu'il était en train d'accélérer. Sa respiration était haletante et entrecoupée de grognements sauvages. Ça ne devrait plus trop tarder maintenant. Je le sentis tendre les bras sous moi et saisir mes seins. Il les pressa fort et pinça mes mamelons tandis qu'il se tendit et gémitderrière moi.

Il finit par saisir durement mes seins, les utilisant pour me tirer vers lui tandis qu'il poussait durement en moi. Je le sentis frissonner et l'entendis crier « Putain ! » lorsqu'il jouit. Je laissai ma tête tomber sur la table, tandis qu'il s'écroulait sur mon dos. Après quelques minutes à respirer péniblement, il se retira doucement de moi. « Merde, petite sœur, » dit-il d'une faible voix rauque « putain, c'était incroyable. »

Soudainement, il saisit mes cheveux et me força à le regarder. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, et il avait l'air furieux. Je n'avais jamais été aussi effrayée par lui que je ne l'étais à ce moment. « Personne ne doit savoir à propos de ça. Personne. Si tu le dis à un des Cullen, ou même à Charlie, je te tuerai. On fera ça aussi souvent qu'on le pourra, mais si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'une allusion sur ça à Charlie, il se pourrait que tu glisses dans les escaliers avant que je puisse détacher tes mains. Est-ce qu'on se comprend bien tous les deux, petite sœur ? » J'avais tellement peur qu'il m'était impossible de faire autre chose que de le regarder bouche bée. Il venait juste d'admettre qu'il me tuerait, que ça serait une chose facile à faire. Sa fureur atteignit les sommets et il cria, « Je te ferai du mal, salope ! Tu me saisis ? » Pour illustrer ses propos, il saisit durement mes fesses et je criai contre le bâillon. J'hochai rapidement la tête, une larme s'échappa de mon œil. Pourquoi pensait-il que je voudrais dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'il m'avait fait ? Je ne voulais même pas y penser. Je voulais juste vivre assez longtemps pour foutre le camp de cette maison.

Il détacha mes jambes de la table, mais laissa mes bras liés et le bâillon dans ma bouche. Je suis presque tombée lorsqu'il me remit sur mes pieds. Il m'aida à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain à l'étage, et je me souvins de son avertissement. Je tremblai jusqu'à temps qu'il me fasse délicatement asseoir sur le siège fermé des toilettes pendant qu'il fit couler l'eau de la douche. Il retira le reste de ses vêtements, et m'aida à aller sous la douche avec lui. Je me sentis mal lorsqu'il mit du gel douche dans ses mains nues et qu'il commença ensuite à les frotter sur moi. Il accorda une attention particulière à mes seins, veillant à ce que mes tétons soient durs avant de passer à autre chose. Je sentis ses mains entre mes jambes, me caressant et je fermai les yeux. Je gémis contre le bâillon tandis qu'il frottait avec précaution le gel douche sur et entre mes fesses.

On dirait qu'aucune humiliation n'allait m'être épargnée aujourd'hui. Tout à coup, il me rinça et me poussa sur le banc de la douche. Il se lava lui aussi rapidement, et je gardai les yeux fermés. Je le sentis passer les mains derrière ma tête et retirer le bâillon. J'ouvris mes yeux et il arborait un sourire pervers. Il me fit lever du banc et s'assit. Il appuya sur mes épaules et mes bras qui étaient toujours attachés derrière mon dos. Je me mis à genoux entre ses jambes écartées. L'eau frappait contre mon dos tandis qu'il caressait mes lèvres.

« Ouvre » dit-il, et je le fis. Il saisit l'arrière de ma tête tandis qu'il faisait entrer de force sa queue dans ma bouche. « C'est tellement bon de te baiser comme ça. Je suis devenu dur rien qu'en y pensant. Il me fallait ta petite bouche chaude. »

Juste à ce moment-là, Charlie entra dans la salle de bain. « Bien, tu l'as faite se laver. » Il s'assit sur le siège fermé des toilettes et nous regarda tandis que James me forçait à le sucer. J'essayai en vain de prendre du recul par rapport à ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Mais je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à sa queue qui s'enfonçait violemment dans ma bouche. Je suçai du mieux que je pouvais et il finit par s'enfoncer durement en moi et jouir. J'avalai comme on m'avait appris à le faire, et il nous fit sortir de la douche.

« Attend, James. » dit Charlie, et il me tira prudemment sur ses genoux. Il frictionna mes fesses et puis glissa ses doigts en moi. Je tressaillis et luttai contre l'invasion. « C'est mieux. Encore quelques jours de plus et tu ne seras plus aussi sensible. » Je laissai tomber ma tête tandis que j'étais couchée sur ses genoux, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Encore quelques jours de plus ? Ils allaient me faire ça encore et encore ? Il me fit glisser de ses genoux et me fit agenouiller.

« Encore une fois avant que tu n'ailles au lit, bébé ? » demanda-t-il, baissant son pantalon et son sous-vêtement jusqu'à ses genoux. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une question, parce qu'il glissa vigoureusement sa queue dans ma bouche. Après qu'il m'ait finalement permis de sortir de la salle de bain, il m'emmena dans ma chambre et m'attacha à nouveau au lit. Il avait probablement raison, si j'avais quelque part où aller et les moyens d'y aller, je serais parti sans hésiter une seconde. Malheureusement, je ne connaissais personne à Washington (N/T : l'état de Washington, pas la ville.) et je n'avais pas l'argent pour retourner à Phoenix. J'étais piégée aussi sûrement que les liens qui me maintenant prisonnière.

Après m'avoir attachée, il revint dans la chambre encore une fois avec le redoutable œuf. Il dit qu'un dernier bon orgasme m'aiderait à dormir. Je me battis contre cette sensation avec toute la force qui restait en moi. Ce fut une erreur. J'aurai dû savoir après toutes les autres fois que c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas combattre et Charlie était furieux. Dans sa tête, c'était quelque chose de spécial pour moi, me 'permettant' de profiter de mon entraînement. Maintenant, j'allais encore mourir de faim une journée de plus.

Ce fut juste une autre nuit où je m'endormis en pleurant.


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour, tout le monde._

_Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai essayé (et plus ou moins réussis) de répondre à tout le monde._

_Bien sûr, un énorme merci à Fleur50 pour sa correction. _

_Comme je vous l'ai dis, je pense que vous aimerez ce chapitre (en partie de moins) !_

_Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture !_

* * *

Charlie n'avait pas eu ses gaufres hier vu qu'il m'avait gardée attacher au lit presque toute la journée donc il m'a rappelée hier que c'était ce qu'il voudrait aujourd'hui. Je l'avais encore fait chier hier en me battant contre l'orgasme qu'il m'obligeait à avoir après m'avoir attachée à mon lit pour la nuit. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de me donner la fessée si tôt donc n'ayant plus rien à tirer de moi, j'allais passer une deuxième journée sans nourriture.

Il vint aux alentours de 5 heures du matin pour me détacher, disant que je devrais pouvoir préparer leur petit déjeuner à temps. Je bondis hors du lit et courut tranquillement jusqu'à la salle de bain pour m'occuper de mes besoins. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment bien me brosser les dents avec cette stupide balle dans ma bouche, mais j'avais fait du mieux que je pouvais. Je me brossai les cheveux et me maquillai comme Charlie s'attendait à ce que je le fasse chaque matin. « Tu dois toujours faire tout ton possible pour paraître sous ton meilleur jour, Bella » m'avait-il dit. Oui bien sûr, parce que les cheveux et le maquillage détourne l'attention de cette stupide balle attachée dans ma bouche. Et vu que James accorde tellement d'attention à mes cheveux quand je traîne dans la maison ou que je m'assois sur ses genoux, sans vêtements ! Je serais prête à parier que vous pourriez me coller un sac en papier sur la tête que James ne le remarquerait même pas tant qu'il avait accès à tout le reste.

Me préparer ne m'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps vu que j'étais toujours punie et donc pas autorisée à me vêtir. Je comptais les heures jusqu'à ce que Charlie me déverrouille mon placard. Même toutes les choses horribles qu'il m'avait achetées me manquaient. Je savais qu'après ça, je serais ravie de porter tout ce qu'il voudrait, du moment que je sois couverte devant lui et James.

Je courus au rez-de-chaussée, jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer les gaufres comme il me l'avait demandé. Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant le tablier posé sur la table pour moi. Je serrai le tablier contre moi et avais même poussé un petit cri aigu d'excitation. Au moins, pendant une heure, je serais partiellement couverte. Peut-être qu'il me laisserait cuisiner toute la journée pour que je puisse garder le tablier. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que ma vie avait changé.

Je mis en route la cafetière et sortis les saucisses à cuire. Je mélangeai la pâte en attendant que le gaufrier chauffe. Je sortis les plats et préparai la table de la façon dont Charlie m'avait appris à le faire. Qui aurait cru que Charlie saurait quoi que ce soit à propos des bonnes manières concernant la préparation d'une table ? Je suppose que ce sont des instructions pour quand j'organiserais des dîners pour Edward lorsqu'on sera marié, pour ne pas que je le plonge dans l'embarras en plaçant une fourchette ou un verre au mauvais endroit.

Je secouai la tête face à mes pensées tandis que je me retournai pour commencer les gaufres. Je pouvais entendre Charlie et le réveil de James sonner à l'étage, je savais donc qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps. J'ai rapidement tourné les saucisses, éclaboussant la graisse sur le tablier dans ma hâte. J'avais vraiment envie de remercier Charlie d'être aussi prévenant. Ça m'aurait fait un mal de chien si cela avait touché mon corps.

Tandis que j'enlevai la gaufre et commençai la suivante, je réfléchissais à quel point ma façon de penser avait changé ce matin. Là, j'avais 17 ans, j'étais excitée à l'idée de porter un tablier et fière d'avoir préparé une belle table. Je pensais à organiser des dîners pour mon mari. Charlie était vraiment bon dans ce qu'il faisait. Je pouvais sentir la « reprogrammation » commencer à prendre effet.

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit, alors que je vivais encore avec ma mère et Phil, que je pousserais des cris comme un gosse le matin de Noël à cause d'un tablier, je leur aurais dit de se faire suivre par un professionnel.

Cependant, il me fallait maintenant m'admettre à moi-même qu'en moins d'un mois, mon père et mon frère avait gagné. Leur 'entraînement' m'humiliait constamment et j'étais terrifiée à cause de la façon dont Charlie me punissait. Je savais que l'avoir entendu déballer ses plans pour ma vie future l'autre soir avait été le coup de grâce. Je savais que pendant que je dormais hier soir, je cédais doucement. Je me détachais de ce que Isabella Marie Swan fut pendant 17 ans. Je préparais mon esprit à devenir « Barbie Bella ».

Entendre la graisse grésiller dans la poêle me sortit de mes pensées. J'éteignis la cuisinière. La deuxième gaufre était prête maintenant, alors je les mis dans une assiette avec les saucisses. Je fis fondre du beurre pour chacun d'eux dans de petits bols que j'avais trouvé dans le placard et pris le sirop du garde-manger. Tout était prêt.

J'étais en train de poser leurs assiettes sur la table lorsque je les entendis descendre. Je soupirai de soulagement. Cela voulait dire que j'étais parfaitement dans les temps. Ni Charlie, ni James n'allait attendre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour leur petit déjeuner, et il ne sera pas non plus froid. J'avais préparé un petit déjeuner parfait pour ma famille comme une femme parfaite devrait le faire.

Charlie et James entrèrent dans la cuisine tandis que je m'éloignai de la table. Mon ventre commença à gargouiller à cause de l'odeur des gaufres et des saucisses cuites. Je savais que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette chose dans ma bouche, j'aurais d'une manière ou d'une autre picoré au moins un petit morceau.

Charlie sourit, l'air satisfait. Soit c'était parce que j'étais debout, là, et que j'avais, comme on me l'avait demandé, préparé le petit déjeuner sur le table, ou parce ce qu'il se remémorait mes réactions d'hier. Je ne savais pas.

James fronça les sourcils en voyant la table. Je supposai qu'il était juste bouleversé parce qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir me donner la fessée ce matin. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui faire un sourire satisfait mais je savais que, même si je le pouvais, je n'en avais pas le courage en moi. Qui sait ce que serait et à quel point la punition serait cruelle?

Charlie s'approcha de moi et me souleva par les fesses pour me serrer dans ses bras et m'embrasser pour me dire bonjour.

« Bonjour, » dit-il joyeusement. « Et comment a dormi la petite princesse de Papa cette nuit ? As-tu fait de beaux rêves ? »

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête. Qui se souciait vraiment du fait que je faisais de beaux rêves ou des cauchemars ? Qui se souciait vraiment d'à quel point j'avais mal à cause de la chose qu'il avait gardée enfoncer en moi pendant des heures et après à cause de James, hier. Je connaissais la bonne réponse.

Lorsqu'il me déposa à terre, il passa ses mains derrière ma nuque et détacha le tablier pour le retirer. J'étais triste de le voir partir. Je voulais pleurer et le reprendre.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de ça, Bella. Tu as fini de cuisiner. »

Il le plia et le mit sur le haut de réfrigérateur, tout au bout. Il savait que je ne pourrais pas l'atteindre sans aide. Il me regarda debout là et se lécha les lèvres.

« Bien, voyons voir si ton petit déjeuner est bon, d'accord ? Ça m'a ouvert l'appétit, » dit-il en tapotant mes fesses.

Il alla s'asseoir pendant que je me tournai pour prendre la cafetière. Je m'approchai et m'assis pour servir son café. Il devait être affamé car il me laissa me lever tout suite pour qu'il puisse manger.

Je pris le jus de James du réfrigérateur et m'assis sur ses genoux pour lui verser. Je n'eus pas autant de chance avec James. Je savais qu'il ne laisserait jamais passer une occasion de me peloter, surtout après hier soir. Il me tira contre lui et poussa mes cheveux d'un côté pour exposer ma nuque et mon épaule pour lui. Il commença à sucer et morde la courbe de ma nuque en caressant mes seins et gémissant doucement tout le temps.

J'avais mal, il me mordit tellement fort que je crus qu'il allait transpercer ma peau. Je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je fasse le moindre bruit ou que j'essaye de m'éloigner. Je regardai Charlie pour voir s'il appréciait le spectacle. En fait, il nous ignorait, bien trop concentré à manger son petit déjeuner.

James commença à murmurer à mon oreille entre deux mordillement sur mon épaule. « J'aime le fait de te marquer comme mienne avant qu'Edward ne le fasse. Je ne pourrai peut-être pas exploiter ta chatte vierge et serrée, mais je vais m'assurer d'assouvir ma faim de toi de toutes les autres façons possible avant que Charlie ne te vende à Edward, petite sœur. »

Il devait être aussi cruel et vindicatif par ses propos qu'il ne l'était par ses actions. Alors que Charlie parlait de ce qui m'arrivait sans grande implication émotionnelle, considérant simplement mes humiliations et mes punitions comme un business, James, quant à lui, prenait beaucoup de plaisir à m'infliger douleur physique et morale autant que possible.

« Tu vas secrètement porter ma marque à tellement d'endroit avant qu'il ne t'ait, que le plus profond de ta chatte sera le seul endroit restant qu'Edward pourra marquer. Bien sûr, si je savais que je pouvais me sortir de cette situation sans problèmes, je t'aurais déjà baisé si fort que tu aurais vu des étoiles. Malheureusement pour nous, Carlisle est très prudent en ce qui concerne ton achat. Il va à nouveau vérifier que tu sois bien vierge avant de conclure le marché et transférer l'argent à Charlie. Mais sache que, son murmure était devenu si calme et démoniaque, « une fois que ça ne sera plus un problème (N/T : c'est-à-dire une fois qu'elle ne sera plus vierge), j'aurai mon tour. D'une façon ou d'une autre. » Il termina son petit discours en mordant fortement mon omoplate et en pinça mes deux mamelons.

Je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de sortir à temps. Charlie l'entendit et leva les yeux de son assiette. Il bondit de sa chaise en hurlant des obscénités et couru vers nous; m'arrachant si violemment des genoux de James qu'il me jeta au sol. Ma tête heurta le placard lorsque je tombai. Je fus étourdie. Je pouvais sentir une bosse commencer à se former sur ma tête.

J'étais étendue là, terrifiée à l'idée de subir une autre punition. Les larmes commencèrent à couler tandis que je paniquai et sanglotai de façon incontrôlable. Je n'avais rien fait de mal ! Je fermai fermement mes yeux et attendis qu'il commence. Il me saisit et me tira pour me faire tourner et regarder l'arrière de ma nuque. Il me lâcha alors je m'agrippai au comptoir en attendant.

J'eus un mouvement de recul lorsque j'entendis le bruit de la claque. Il me fallut une seconde pour me rendre compte que je n'avais rien senti. J'ouvris prudemment mes yeux. Je fus choquée.

Charlie avait saisi James par la gorge et l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Il l'avait giflé !

« Putain d'idiot ! » Il était furieux et criait à plein poumons. « Je t'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas faire ça avec elle ! Pas de marques ! Ta seule chance, c'est qu'Edward ne sera pas là avant la semaine prochaine. Tu ferais bien de prier très fort pour que tes marques disparaissent d'ici là, ou alors que Dieu nous vienne en aide à tous les deux ! »

James était sur le point de riposter lorsque la sonnette retentit. Charlie plaqua une dernière fois James contre le mur avant de le laisser tomber par terre pour reprendre son souffle. Il quitta la pièce pour voir qui était à la porte.

James me fixait avec une pure haine maintenant. Ma vie venait juste d'empirer, si c'était encore possible. Je le regardai dans les yeux avec tellement de peur. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre, l'adrénaline montait tellement vite que je ne pouvais pas reprendre mon souffle. Je commençai à souffrir d'hyperventilation. Bien sûr, la balle bâillon n'arrangea pas la situation vu qu'il m'empêchait de prendre de grandes respirations. Je commençai à avoir le tournis et ma vision se brouilla. J'entendis une voix s'élever en colère et des mains fermes me serrer juste avant que je ne perde conscience.

*******

Je me réveillai avec la sensation d'être tenue. Quelqu'un caressait doucement mes cheveux et me parlait tout bas. C'était encore _ma_ voix. Je savais qu'Edward me tenait même si je n'avais pas ouvert mes yeux. Je me sentais en sécurité pour le moment. Je me pelotonnai contre son torse, ne voulant plus jamais que ses bras me lâchent. S'ils me lâchaient, je replongerai dans mon enfer.

Tandis que j'étais étendue là, la main caressant ma tête heurta ma bosse. Je grimaçai et gémis de douleur. La main arrêta ses caresses. Elle commença à chercher, frappant la bosse à nouveau causant un autre gémissement de ma part. J'entendis un grondement sourd et puis un cri.

« Charlie, viens ici tout de suite ! » Il était littéralement en train de grogner.

Je recommençai à pleurer et à trembler. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer. J'ouvris les yeux pour le supplier. Je me rendis compte que le bâillon n'était plus attaché à ma bouche alors je murmurai, implorant. « S'il te plait, ne me punis pas. Je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fait qui aurait pu te mettre en colère. Je promets que si tu me dis ce que c'est, je ne le referai plus jamais. S'il te plait, je veux être bonne pour toi. »

Il baissa ses yeux vers les miens. C'était la première fois que je les voyais. Il avait les plus beaux yeux vert émeraude. Son visage était comme celui d'un dieu grec. Et ses cheveux en bataille que j'avais déjà vu auparavant étaient d'un brun cuivré foncé. Il était de loin le plus bel homme que j'aie jamais vu de ma vie.

Il semblait troubler par mon discours. J'avais tellement peur que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je tentai de m'éloigner pour me lever et me préparer pour la fessée. J'étais sûre que c'était pour ça qu'il avait appelé Charlie. Il voulait la planche de bois.

Sa vision s'éclaircit, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Il me tira à nouveau contre son torse et commença à caresser ma tête en évitant la partie où il savait que ça me faisait mal. Il me berça doucement d'avant en arrière, dans ses bras.

« Chut, Ma Bella. Je ne vais pas te blesser. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je ne vais pas te punir. Ça va aller. Je vais t'emmener pour vérifier que tout va bien. Détends-toi. »

Il me fit pencher la tête en arrière pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Il me sourit de façon rassurante avant d'embrasser mon front. Il leva les yeux lorsque Charlie entra dans la chambre. Je me rendis compte qu'il s'était rassis sur mon lit en me tenant.

Charlie entra dans la chambre, hésitant. « Oui, Edward ? »

« Veux-tu bien m'expliquer d'où vient la bosse sur la tête de Bella ? » Je pouvais entendre le venin dans sa voix tandis qu'il parlait à Charlie.

Charlie se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux vers moi avant de revenir sur Edward. « Eh bien, tu vois, euh, » il butait sur ses mots, cherchant la meilleure façon de répondre. « Je crois l'avoir tirée un peu trop fort à travers la cuisine lorsque j'ai voulu l'ôter des genoux de James. Elle doit avoir cogné sa tête contre les placards. » Il me regarda en souriant et tendit la main pour caresser ma tête d'un geste affectueux. Ouais, comme si quiconque dans cette pièce pourrait croire que Charlie ressentait ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'amour pour moi. Si c'était le cas, lui et mon frère n'abuseraient pas de moi. Il n'aurait pas prévu de me vendre pour du liquide.

« Je te le jure Edward, ça n'a jamais été mon intention de lui causer du mal. » Il avait l'air de gagner en assurance en racontant son histoire lorsqu'il continua. « Je me suis juste laissé emporter en essayant de l'éloigner de James. En fait, j'essayais de protéger ton cadeau pour toi. » Il souriait tandis qu'il balançait cette nouvelle, rappelant à Edward que j'allais gentiment être emballée dans du papier cadeau pour lui dans quelques mois. Edward m'attira plus près de lui et continua à gronder contre Charlie. « Charlie, je commence à croire que tu n'as pas entièrement compris mes instructions. Peut-être que tu crois qu'après avoir fait affaire avec mes frères, je serais compréhensif au sujet d'incidents mineurs. Je peux t'assurer que non ! »

Je pouvais entendre le venin dégoulinant à chacun de ces mots. Je levai les yeux vers Charlie pour voir sa réaction. Je fus choquée de réaliser que Charlie avait en fait peur d'Edward.

« Quand je dis que je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, que je la veux parfaite, je ne plaisante pas. J'ai donné des instructions très spécifiques concernant la façon dont je veux qu'elle soit traitée. »

Inconsciemment, il me tint plus étroitement. « Je ne crois pas que tu comprends vraiment la gravité de la situation aujourd'hui, Charlie. Je viens pour vérifier la progression de cette semaine et surprendre Bella en lui proposant de passer l'après-midi dehors; et à la place, je la trouve, blessée et marquée à plusieurs reprises par ce bâtard que tu appelles un fils. Estime-toi heureux, je l'ai juste réduit en bouillie et je ne lui ai pas tiré une balle dans la tête comme j'aurais préféré le faire. »

Il baissa les yeux vers moi vu que je tremblais à nouveau, à cause de son commentaire sur le fait de vouloir tuer quelqu'un, même si c'était James. Il me sourit de façon rassurante, déposant un autre baiser sur mon front. Il garda ses lèvres sur mon front pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, tentant de m'exprimer sa tendresse. Il me sourit et se leva pour continuer à parler à Charlie.

« Je veux être sûr que toi et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes à partir de maintenant. Je ne veux plus de malentendus. Tu es embauché pour être un 'entraîneur personnel' pour ainsi dire. Je sais que tu tires des avantages personnels de ton travail. Malheureusement, c'est quelque chose que je dois accepter. Souviens-toi bien de ça et ne commets plus d'erreur, » sa voix était devenue sinistre « c'est peut-être ta fille et tu as le plaisir de l'entraîner, mais d'ici la fin de la journée, elle est à moi. »


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Je vois que le chapitre précédent a fait l'unanimité ! _

_Ça s'est vu dans le nombre de reviews, il y a eu beaucoup plus que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, je vous en remercie énormément ! J'espère que vous n'allez pas vous arrêtez en si bon chemin ^^ _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite !_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Ps : petit clin d'œil à ma superbe correctrice, Fleur50_.

* * *

**Bella POV**

J'observai Charlie tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient et qu'il encaissait la déclaration d'Edward. « Je comprends parfaitement, Edward, » dit précautionneusement mon père, « il n'y aura plus d'autres incidents. Je t'en donne ma parole. »

Je savais que dans toute autre circonstance, j'aurais été indignée par le fait qu'Edward me revendique comme « sienne », comme si j'étais un bien ou un objet. Toutefois, là maintenant, je ne pouvais que lui être reconnaissante. Je savais qu'à partir de ce moment, j'étais au moins protégée de James et de ses menaces sur le fait de continuer à me violenter. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas arrêter ce qui m'arrivait, mais au moins ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Je l'espérais.

« Je suis ravi que nous ayons éclairci ce point, » répondit Edward.

Il me regarda, allongée dans ses bras. Avec tout ce qui se passait, j'avais complètement oublié que j'étais nue. Les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent lorsque son regard se balada sur mes seins et mon ventre, jusqu'à la bande de poils à la jonction de mes cuisses. Il me tint un peu plus fermement dans ses bras et sourit, retournant finalement son regard vers mon visage.

Maintenant, je rougissais furieusement. Je fus surprise par ma réaction. J'avais été nue devant mon père et mon frère, faisant pour eux des choses anormales et je n'avais ressenti que de la honte et de l'humiliation. Mais qu'Edward me voit comme ça en m'enlaçant ne me faisait pas ressentir ces sentiments. J'étais juste horriblement gênée. J'attendis qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire maintenant. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Charlie qui était debout, là, nous regardant. Il semblait lui aussi attendre. Je regardai à nouveau Edward, une interrogation dans les yeux.

Il finit par parler, « Charlie, je voudrais parler de la punition actuelle de Bella. Combien de temps envisages-tu de la laisser sans vêtement et bâillonnée ? »

Je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas mentionné le fait que je sois privée de nourriture. Je suppose que ce n'était plus un problème étant donné que cette partie de ma punition se terminait aujourd'hui. Dieu merci, j'avais tellement faim.

« Trois jours. Il ne lui reste plus qu'aujourd'hui, » déclara Charlie. « Et comment se passent ses leçons ces deux derniers jours ? » Edward semblait contempler quelque chose.

Charlie se redressa et bomba le torse avec fierté. « Elle s'en sort à merveille ! Je t'avais dit que ma petite fille serait facile à dresser. Elle a un talent naturel. »

Il me souriait à nouveau. Je savais qu'il était en train de se remémorer l'autre nuit dans mon lit.

« James et moi étions très satisfaits de sa performance. Ta petite Bella a même avalé le premier jour et n'a pas vomi une seule fois. Je n'ai jamais pu obtenir ça des autres filles le premier jour auparavant, sans qu'il ne se passe tout un ramdam. Petite Bella l'a simplement fait, avalant comme si c'était du miel au fond de sa gorge. N'est-ce pas bébé ? »

Il tendit sa main pour caresser ma joue. Je m'armai de courage, m'assurant de ne pas tressaillir à son contact.

Edward me regarda et semblait mécontent du compte-rendu de Charlie. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Là, il allait me punir. Il était en colère parce que j'avais donné du plaisir à Charlie et James, même s'il savait que c'était ce qui se passait. Je lui dis tout bas, « Je suis désolée. » Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'excusais ou ce que j'espérais gagner en le faisant. « Désolé » ne signifiait rien dans cette maison. Je pouvais sentir mes larmes jaillir à nouveau. Je détestais pleurer.

Il soupira en me voyant dans cet état. « Ca va aller, Bella. Personne n'est en colère contre toi. Arrête de pleurer pour l'amour de Dieu. Tout ceci fait partie de ton éducation. » Il était fatigué de me voir pleurer et perdait patience à cause de moi.

J'avalai ma salive et hochai la tête, « Oui, Edward » murmurai-je.

Il sourit en m'entendant dire son nom. C'était la première fois que je prononçais son nom.

« Bella, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu penses de tes leçons jusqu'à présent, » me demanda Edward.

J'avais l'impression qu'on me soumettait à une évaluation de rendement. Oh Seigneur, comment allais-je commencer pour répondre à cette question ? Je savais que la vérité ne serait jamais tolérée. J'étais dégoûtée et humiliée. Je voulais boire de l'eau de javel pour détruire tout ce que j'avais avalé. Je voulais devenir amnésique pour que je puisse effacer définitivement les dernières semaines de mon esprit. Je voulais que quelqu'un me donne un couteau pour que je puisse découper la raison de ma « formation ». Je ferais partir leurs pénis dans les toilettes comme des poissons morts. Au lieu de ça, je pris une grande inspiration et dis, « Je fais tout ce qu'on m'ordonne de faire. Je veux apprendre tout ce qu'ils peuvent m'enseigner. Je travaille très dur pour pouvoir te faire plaisir, Edward. »

Il me sourit et me serra étroitement dans ses bras. « C'est bien, Bella. Je suis fier de toi aussi. Je pense que tu mérites un petit quelque chose pour tout le travail laborieux que tu as effectué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Par chance, j'avais regardé au plus profond de ses yeux avant de répondre. Même s'il disait qu'il était content et qu'il souriait, j'avais remarqué un changement dans ses yeux. Il me lançait un regard mesuré, attendant ma réponse. Je connaissais ce regard.

Je lui souris en retour, comme si c'était naturel. « Seulement si tu penses que je le mérite, Edward. »

Son sourire s'agrandit en me regardant puis il arrêta son regard sur Charlie. « Très bien, Bella. Tu as raison Charlie, c'est vraiment une fille très intelligente et elle apprend vite aussi. »Il me donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. « Il se trouve que je le pense, justement. »

Il se retourna vers Charlie. « Charlie, je comprends les raisons de sa punition et je suis d'accord pour les 3 jours s'ils sont mérités. Cependant, vu les attentions de James ce matin, je pense qu'elle mérite une pause cette fois. N'es-tu pas d'accord ? »« Bien entendu, Edward, si c'est ce que tu estimes de mieux pour Bella. »

« Ok alors, pourquoi nous ne la laisserions pas s'habiller et ensuite je l'emmènerais voir Carlisle, juste pour être sûr qu'elle aille bien. »

Charlie sortit ses clés de sa poche et se déplaça pour déverrouiller ma penderie et ma commode.

Edward m'écarta de lui et alla vers ma commode pour en sortir un boxer bleue en alla ensuite vers ma penderie. Il sortit une robe bustier courte, bleu roi et des chaussures à talons pour que je les mette. Il revint vers le lit en tendant la culotte et la robe après l'avoir ouverte pour moi.

« Tiens, Bella. Ça sera très joli sur toi. Pourquoi ne t'habillerais-tu pas maintenant pour qu'on puisse aller à l'hôpital ? »

Je me levai et pris les vêtements des mains d'Edward. Je mis rapidement le boxer et enfilai la robe. Il me fit tourner par les épaules pour qu'il puisse monter la fermeture éclair de la robe. Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant, tandis que j'ajustais la robe. Je me penchai et enfilai mes talons puis me redressai, attendant son inspection.

Edward recula et jeta un coup d'œil, « Tu devrais arranger ton maquillage Bella, il a coulé à cause de toutes tes larmes, » déclara-t-il.

« Oui Edward, » répondis-je, je quittai la chambre pour me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain.

Je me plaçai devant le miroir et tirai mes cheveux en arrière pour voir les dégâts causés par James. J'étais couverte de contusions violettes et de plusieurs marques de morsures le long de mon épaule jusqu'à mon cou. Au moins, il n'avait pas marqué le haut de mon cou. Je suppose, parce que cela aurait été plus difficile à cacher à Edward. Je recouvrai le tout avec mes cheveux et finis de me préparer.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, j'entendis Edward en bas avec Charlie. Ils discutaient de ce qu'Edward voulait qu'il soit fait au sujet de James. Je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis que Charlie m'avait tiré de ses genoux.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable que James ne soit pas près de Bella pendant un moment, Charlie. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'elle reste avec moi, au moins pendant les fêtes. Ensuite, je déciderai si James peut se contrôler pour continuer à aider pour la formation de Bella. »

« Eh bien, Edward, » Charlie essayait de marchander avec Edward, « tu sais, je viens juste de récupérer ma petite fille et elle va vraiment me manquer maintenant. Penses-tu vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution ? »« Ne faisons pas semblant Charlie. Je te l'accorde, tu prends un malin plaisir du fait qu'elle soit ta fille, mais ne fais pas affront à mon intelligence. Nous savons tous les deux combien tu aimes ton travail. C'est la seule chose qui va te manquer. Tu seras extrêmement bien dédommagé pour t'aider à surmonter la nostalgie que tu pourrais éprouver à son égard. »

« Bien sûr, Edward, je n'avais pas l'intention de remettre en question tes décisions. »Ils se tournèrent tous les deux lorsque j'entrai dans le salon. Edward apprécia mon apparence et sembla très content.

« Allons-y, d'accord ? » Il prit mon bras et me guida jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour sortir.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à une Volvo argentée et m'ouvrit la portière pour que je puisse m'installer. Il fit le tour, s'installa à la place du conducteur et me regarda tandis qu'il démarra le moteur.

Je baissai les yeux, sachant que cette robe couvrait à peine mes seins et qu'elle arrivait juste en-dessous de mes fesses. Presque toute la longueur de mes jambes était nue, assise sur le siège, car la robe était trop courte. Je pouvais sentir mes joues rougir.

Il me regarda et soupira. Je levai rapidement les yeux pour voir s'il était en colère après moi pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Il fixait mon visage avec mes joues roses. Il faisait une moue, comme s'il prenait une décision puis il prit mon menton au creux de sa main et caressa ma joue avec son pouce.

« Bella, je déteste le fait que tu sois gênée près de moi. » Il continua à caresser ma joue. .

« Cependant, tes rougissements te rendent plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà. J'aime la façon que tes joues ont de rosir. C'est une chose chez toi que je ne veux pas changer et que je veux être le seul à voir. »Il se pencha et m'embrassa. C'était doux et léger. Ce n'était pas un des baisers exigeants que j'avais à endurer avec Charlie et James, pendant qu'il me tripotait. Celui-là me donna de l'espoir.

Il se redressa, sans jamais lâcher mon menton. « Comprends-moi, Bella. Tu vas être ma femme. Je l'ai déjà décidé. Je m'attends à ce que tu sois complètement à l'aise avec moi. Je pense qu'on pourra y travailler pendant que tu seras chez moi pendant les prochains jours. »

« Oui, Edward. Je ferai de mon mieux. Je te le promets, » répondis-je doucement.

Il sourit, libérant mon menton et embraya les vitesses. Tandis que nous nous éloignons de la maison de Charlie, je me sentis plus légère. J'était loin de mon enfer personnel, pendant un moment au moins. Je commençai à sourire, déterminée à profiter au maximum de ma journée.

**Edward POV**

J'avais décidé que je ne voulais pas attendre une autre semaine pour la revoir. Plus tôt cette semaine, elle avait perdu connaissance et ensuite James l'avait emmenée à l'étage, loin de moi. Je voulais surprendre Bella en passant la journée avec elle. Je frappai à la porte à deux reprises mais personne ne vint m'ouvrir. C'était bizarre. Je regardai ma montre. Je savais qu'ils devraient être en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner maintenant. C'est pourquoi j'étais venu si tôt, pour qu'elle puisse me servir.

Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant Charlie hurler à l'intérieur de la maison. Je sonnai à la porte pour attirer son attention et tapai sur la porte. Je poussai la porte lorsque j'entendis le verrou s'ouvrir et je fis irruption dans la maison, passant devant Charlie. J'allai immédiatement dans la cuisine. Je pouvais voir Isabella trembler de peur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle sombra juste au moment où j'arrivais à l'embrasure de la porte. Je courus pour la rattraper en hurlant sur Charlie, tandis qu'elle s'évanouissait.

Je pris son corps inerte dans mes bras et m'assis à la table en la tenant. Je poussai ses cheveux de son visage pour la regarder. Je voulais être sûr qu'elle n'était pas blessée. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquai les marques sur son épaule. Je la penchai vers moi pour mieux voir. Elle était couverte d'ecchymoses et de marques de morsures au creux de son cou et le long de son é regardai James qui se levait du sol et je compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce salaud l'avait marquée à plusieurs reprises, tentant de revendiquer ce qui m'appartenait ! Je vis rouge. Je me levai et donnai Isabella à Charlie, lui ordonnant de l'allonger sur son lit et ensuite d'appeler un des amis de James pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Je me retournai pour m'occuper de cette pourriture devant moi.

Lorsque je fus sûr que James ne pourrait plus se relever, je dis à Charlie de faire venir un de ses amis pour l'emmener. Je voulais qu'il sorte d'ici, loin de mon Isabella.

Je courus à l'étage, jusqu'à sa chambre et la pris du lit pour m'asseoir. Je la tins délicatement dans mes bras en la berçant et attendis qu'elle se réveille. Sa respiration était très superficielle. Elle semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer profondément. Je retirai la bâillon de sa bouche pour qu'elle puisse respirer plus facilement. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point ces choses affectait la respiration. Je caressai ses cheveux, sentant la douceur de ses longs cheveux, ce qui m'aida à me calmer.

Tout à coup, elle ferma fermement les yeux et gémit. J'arrêtai de caresser et fis le tour de sa tête. Je sentis une bosse. Ils l'avaient blessée.

Je criai après Charlie. Je voulais savoir comment elle s'était blessée. Je l'avais rattrapé tout à l'heure avant qu'elle ne tombe alors ce n'était pas à ce moment-là. Elle tremblait maintenant et elle ouvrit les yeux, me regarda avec crainte et les larmes aux yeux.

Elle murmura, « S'il te plait, ne me punis pas. Je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fait qui aurait pu te mettre en colère. Je promets que si tu me dis ce que c'est, je ne le referai plus jamais. S'il te plait, je veux être bonne pour toi. »

Bien que ça me plaisait de l'entendre dire qu'elle voulait être une bonne épouse, ça m'attristait que les premiers mots que j'entende d'elle soient craintifs. Je la berçai d'avant en arrière comme un enfant, la rassurant.

« Chut, Ma Bella. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je ne vais pas te punir. Ça va aller. Je vais t'emmener pour vérifier que tout va bien. Détends-toi. » Je souris et embrassai son front, lui faisant comprendre que je n'étais pas en colère après elle.

Charlie m'a dit qu'il avait causé sa blessure en essayant de la protéger de James. Il caressa sa tête, tentant d'exprimer une inquiétude paternelle. Je n'étais pas dupe.

Deux fois, je suis venu la voir et ces deux fois, elle avait subie des préjudices, la première fois, c'était à cause de la négligence et aujourd'hui de l'imprudence de Charlie. Il aurait dû faire attention à ce que James faisait. D'après le nombre de marques qu'il lui avait infligé, je savais que Charlie ne les surveillait pas de près comme il aurait dû le faire.

Je tirai Bella plus près de moi dans une réaction instinctive pour la protéger. Je fis comprendre à Charlie que je n'étais pas content. J'avais dit à Carlisle exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais et ce que je ne tolérerais pas en ce qui concernait le modelage de ma femme.

Je savais que Charlie et James avaient été trop brutaux avec les deux femmes de mes frères durant leur formation, occasionnant quelques contusions, un œil au beurre noir et une entorse de la cheville. Emmett et Jasper avaient accepté ça sans sourciller, disant que ça faisait partie du processus d'apprentissage.

Je ne comprenais pas leur attitude désinvolte face à ça. Mon père et mes frères ne frappaient jamais leurs femmes. Esmé, Rosalie et Alice étaient chéries et bien traitées. Je sais que Rosalie avait dû être punie deux fois au début mais c'était à prévoir. Les sévices étaient, toutefois, quelque chose de mal. Nous n'étions pas des minables.

Je n'étais pas aussi souple. J'ai des critères exigeants et je m'attends à ce qu'ils soient respectés. J'autorise ce qui est nécessaire dans la formationpour la préparer à être une femme soumise et dévouée. Je tolèrerai sa formation sexuelle bien que je déteste ça. Mais je n'accepterai jamais que quelqu'un d'autre que moi la marque. Elle était à moi et rien qu'à moi.

Je continuai à discuter de la situation avec Charlie, lui faisant comprendre mon mécontentement dû à ces évènements. Je pouvais me débarrasser de James définitivement. Il suffisait juste que je passe un coup de téléphone.

Je baissai les yeux vers l'ange dans mes bras. Elle me regardait, assimilant tout ce dont nous étions en train de parler. Elle n'avait pas bougé une seule fois pour se couvrir, ce qui me plut. Je laissai mon regard se balader sur son corps, notant chaque détail.

Elle était belle. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron chocolat profond dans lesquels je voulais me perdre. Elle avait de jolis seins coquins qui tiendraient parfaitement dans mes mains lorsque le moment sera venu. Son ventre était plat et je pouvais voir les poils bouclés brun foncé à la jonction de ses jambes. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour attendre un an pour elle. Six mois seraient déjà impossible.

Je demandai à Charlie de me parler des leçons. Ce fut une erreur vu mon humeur actuelle. Il jouait au père fier, m'écœurant en faisant son compte-rendu. Ça me faisait enrager. Je savais qu'il faisait ça avec chaque fille, c'était si mal qu'il prenne autant de plaisir en faisant ça avec sa propre fille.

Je la regardai et elle commença à pleurer à nouveau et à s'excuser sans raison. Je soupirais. Je détestais les larmes. Elle allait devoir arrêter ça vite. « Ça va aller, Bella. Personne n'est en colère après toi. Arrête de pleurer pour l'amour de Dieu. Tout ceci fait partie de ta formation. »

Elle hocha la tête, « Oui, Edward. »

Je souris. C'était la première fois qu'elle montrait qu'elle savait qui j'étais. J'aimais ça.

« Bella, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu penses de tes leçons jusqu'à présent. » J'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle progressait et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas face à ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Elle semblait étudier sa réponse avant de parler. J'aurais aimé savoir ce à quoi elle pensait.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle sentait qu'elle s'en sortait bien. Elle m'assura qu'elle écoutait et suivait les ordres. Et elle m'a ensuite dit la chose la plus merveilleuse.

« Je travaille très dur pour pouvoir te faire plaisir, Edward. »Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de la serrer fort dans mes bras. Je lui faisais comprendre à quel point j'étais heureux qu'elle dise qu'elle voulait me faire plaisir. Je décidai de la tester un peu. Je lui proposai un cadeau pour voir comme elle réagirait. Si elle n'avait pas appris sa place, elle dirait 'oui' immédiatement pour partir de la maison et loin de Charlie. Si elle était sincère sur le fait de vouloir me faire plaisir, elle me donnerait la bonne réponse.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et sourit. « Seulement si tu penses que je le mérite, Edward. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa réponse. Elle apprenait vraiment.

« Très bien, Bella. » Je me retournai vers Charlie pour lui faire savoir que j'étais content de ses progrès malgré ce qu'il s'était passé. « Tu as raison Charlie, c'est une fille très intelligente et elle apprend vite aussi. »

Je lui donnai un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas résister. « Il se trouve justement que je le pense. »

Je ne voulais saper les progrès de Charlie ou sa formation, mais je pensais qu'il devrait laisser tomber le reste de la punition en cours. J'estimais que l'attention de James était une punition suffisante. Je voulais l'emmener voir Carlisle pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien et ensuite, l'emmener pour la journée. Je l'assis sur le lit et allai choisir ses vêtements pour la journée. Je savais que je trouverais ce que je cherchais.

Les vêtements avaient été achetés selon mes instructions.

Je sortis sa culotte, une robe bustier bleue et des chaussures à talons. Même avec les marques sur son épaule, je voulais voir son corps autant que possible. Je l'aidai à fermer la fermeture éclair de sa robe et je ne pus résister à passer mes mains dans ses cheveux une fois de plus. Elle se tourna pour que je puisse voir de quoi elle avait l'air. Je remarquai que son maquillage avait coulé à cause de ses pleurs et je lui dis d'aller l'arranger.

Je descendis avec Charlie pour l'attendre. Je lui dis que je ne voulais pas de James près d'elle pendant un moment et donc que j'allais la garder pendant les vacances. Je savais que je n'avais que quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne retourne à l'école et qu'ensuite mon temps serait limité vu que je devrais finir ma résidence.

Je fus surpris que Charlie soit assez effronté pour discuter mes ordres. Je savais à quel jeu il jouait. Il était tellement excité à propos de son dernier projet qu'il ne voulait pas renoncer à Bella si tôt. Je lui rappelai combien il allait être payé pour qu'il me la donne. Ça le fit taire. Je savais que lorsqu'on venait à en parler, l'argent était plus important pour lui que de garder Bella. C'est pourquoi il avait fait l'offre en premier, dès le début. Il savait qu'il possédait un bijou.

Bella entra et attendit que je remarque sa présence. Un très bon signe qui montrait qu'elle apprenait sa place.

Nous partîmes et je la fis monter dans la voiture. Je montai et m'installai en la regardant. Sa robe était si courte que lorsqu'elle était assise, elle remontait complètement jusqu'à ses hanches, exposant ses longues jambes laiteuses à ma vue. J'aimais ce que je voyais. Je regardai son visage et remarquai qu'elle rougissait. Elle était gênée.

Carlisle m'avait dit qu'elle était timide. J'avais donné l'ordre de s'occuper de sa timidité en même temps que tout le reste. Etre un médecin signifiait avoir beaucoup de fonctions sociales à l'hôpital et organiser des soirées. Ma femme devrait être capable de graviter dans ces cercles avec grâce et assurance. Et non pas rester timidement dans un coin.

Je pris son visage dans ma main et caressai sa joue rose. Elle était encore plus belle. Je décidai à cet instant qu'elle pouvait rougir tous les jours pour moi. J'avais toujours besoin qu'elle soit sûre d'elle, mais j'aimais ses rougeurs. Il faudrait qu'elle ne rougisse que pour moi, peut-être quand on sera en privé. Je lui fis savoir ce que j'attendais d'elle. « Bella, je déteste le fait que tu sois gênée près de moi. » Je continuai à caresser sa joue rose, aimant le fait de simplement la toucher. « Tes rougissements te rendent plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà. J'aime la façon que tes joues ont de rosir. C'est une chose chez toi que je ne veux pas changer et que je veux être le seul à voir. »

Je ne pouvais pas résister plus longtemps. Je devais sentir ses lèvres. Je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassa. Je le fis doucement. J'avais tellement envie de l'attirer dans mes bras et d'approfondir le baiser, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Je me redressai, toujours en tenant son menton dans ma main. J'avais besoin d'être clair pour qu'il n'y ai pas de malentendus de sa part.

« Comprends-moi, Bella. Tu vas devenir ma femme. Je l'ai déjà décidé. » Je lui ai dit que nous travaillerons pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise avec moi le temps qu'elle restera avec moi. Elle répondit doucement, « Oui, Edward. Je ferai de mon mieux. Je te le promets. »

Je souris pour lui faire savoir que j'étais satisfait de sa réponse.

**Bella POV**

Nous entrâmes dans le parking de l'hôpital. Edward se gara au bord du trottoir, près de l'entrée, au lieu de se stationner sur une place de parking.

Il m'ouvrit la portière, tendant la main pour prendre la mienne et m'aider à sortir.

« Merci. » Je lui souris et l'embrassai sur la joue. C'était un geste de bonté de sa part et je voulais lui faire savoir que j'appréciais et que je le remerciais pour ce geste. Je n'avais plus le droit à beaucoup de gestes gentils. J'apprenais à chérir chacun d'eux. Qui sait quand il y en aura un autre ou s'il y en aura un autre ?

Il prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index, et leva mon visage vers le sien. Il me donna un autre doux baiser. « De rien, Bella. »

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent à son baiser et je rougis à nouveau. Cette fois, je n'étais pas nerveuse. Il m'avait dit qu'il aimait mes rougissements alors j'étais en sécurité pour le moment.

Il me sourit et rit tandis qu'il glissait son bras autour de ma taille pour me conduire jusqu'à l'entrée. Nous nous approchâmes de le réceptionniste au comptoir. Elle dévorait Edward des yeux. Elle regarda à peine vers moi.

« Salut, bel homme. Puis-je vous aider ? Je suis prête à aider de toutes les façons dont vous voudrez. » Elle fit courir son doigt sur le dos de la main d'Edward qui était posée sur la comptoir.

Je savais en voyant cette femme qu'Edward déciderait probablement que c'était une erreur de m'avoir choisi. Elle semblait avoir le même âge qu'Edward et donc elle devait avoir plus d'expérience que moi. Merde, tout le monde avait plus d'expérience que moi. Avant d'emménager à Forks, je n'avais jamais eu de rendez-vous et n'avais jamais embrassé de garçon. Et la réceptionniste était belle. Elle était grande, avait de longscheveux blond ondulés et était vraiment bien foutue. Je commençai à me sentir très insignifiante et sans attraits, debout entre ses deux magnifiques personnes. Edward retira sa main de sous la sienne. Il tendit sa main et prit le badge qui était attaché à un cordon, autour de son cou.

« Tanya, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il, « Je ne suis pas intéressé par ton look de blonde peroxydée, ni par tes faux seins. Je suis le Docteur Edward Cullen. Le Docteur Carlisle est mon père. Vous savez, le chef de cabinet qui signe vos chèques de paie ? Et si vous voulez qu'il continue à les signer, adressez-vous à moi avec respect et ne m'approchez plus jamais, sauf si cela concerne cet hôpital. »

Il se pencha au-dessus du comptoir, à quelques centimètres de son visage stupéfait. « Vous m'avez bien compris ? » gronda-t-il. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un monstre.

Je ne pus l'empêcher, un frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébrale et j'avais la chair de poule sur mes bras en regardant son visage. Je savais à cet instant que jamais je ne voudrais que ce regard me soit adressé. Je me suis jurée que je serais « l'élève » la plus assidue, juste pour éviter qu'il soit en colère à ce point-là, après moi. Ce regard me faisait peur.

Tanya se recula, les yeux écarquillés de peur. « Je m'excuse, Docteur Cullen. S'il vous plait, pardonnez mon attitude peu professionnelle. Je promets que ça n'arrivera plus. Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ? » « Je voudrais voir mon père. Appelez-le et dites-lui que je l'attends dans la salle d'examen 10. » Sur ce, il me guida le long du hall, jusqu'à la dernière pièce. La même pièce dans laquelle j'avais été la dernière fois. Il m'ouvrit la porte et attendit que j'avance.

J'entrai et me tournai pour le regarder. J'avais toujours peur après cette confrontation dans le hall. Il ferma la porte et se tint debout, là. Il se pinçait l'arrête du nez, avait les yeux fermés et inspirait profondément. Il semblait essayer de contrôler sa colère.

Il finit par se calmer et ouvrit les yeux pour me voir toujours debout au même endroit. « Bella, assieds-toi sur la table, » dit-il en pointant derrière moi.

Je m'assis et il s'approcha de moi. Il tendit la main, prit une mèche de mes cheveux et joua avec entre ses doigts, pensivement.

« Bella, tu dois comprendre. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient. Je m'efforce d'atteindre l'excellence et j'en n'attendrai pas moins de toi. Je suis très coléreux et j'ai parfois des problèmes à contrôler ça. »

Il laissa tomber ma mèche de cheveux et posa sa main sur mon cou, m'attirant plus près de lui. Je savais que mes yeux étaient écarquillés de peur et il n'était pas content de voir ça. Il se pencha, touchant presque mes lèvres avec les siennes, et me murmura, « Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi. »

Sur ce, il gémit et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce baiser n'étaient pas comme les autres. Il tentait de se détacher du reste de sa colère à travers ce baiser. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirai vers moi. Je répondis à son baiser, comme on me l'avait appris, en ouvrant la bouche pour son assaut.

Après un moment, le baiser changea pour moi. Je n'étais plus en train de me réciter dans la tête comment embrasser. J'embrassais vraiment Edward parce que j'en avais envie. Il ressentit ce changement en moi et approfondit le baiser. Il resserra sa prise sur mon cou et enroula son autre bras autour de ma taille, m'attirant plus près de lui et écartant mes jambes pour se placer entre elles. Nous nous battions tous les deux pour la dominance avec nos langues enroulées autour de l'autre et je voulussucer sa langue dans ma bouche et la garder là. Il finit par me laisser faire, gémissant à la sensation que je lui procurais en suçant sa langue.

J'entendis quelqu'un glousser et se racler la gorge. Je tentai de me reculer, gênée. Edward n'était pas content. Il m'autorisa à m'écarter, juste assez pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux et pour qu'il puisse parler.

« Bella, ne t'éloigne plus jamais de moi. Je te le feraisavoir lorsque je seraiprêt à arrêter. »

Sur ce, il repritle baiser, le transformant en assaut. Je savais qu'il avait conscience du fait qu'on était observés. Ce baiser était une autre leçon que je devais apprendre, pour me montrer que c'était lui qui décidait. Je n'aimais plus ce baiser mais je continuai à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à me laisser. Après une autre minute, il me relâcha et se recula. Il passa son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure.

Il regardait dans mes yeux pour voir si j'avais appris la leçon. Il sourit et finit par se tourner vers la personne qui attendait patiemment qu'on remarque sa présence.

Je me penchai pour voir qui était dans la pièce. C'était le Docteur Cullen. Il arborait le sourire le plus pervers que j'ai jamais vu, montrant qu'il avait apprécié le spectacle.

« Bonjour Carlisle, » dit Edward. Ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout que son père soit là et qu'il nous regarde.

« Bonjour, fils. Dois-je comprendre, d'après ce que je viens de voir, que tu aimes ton cadeau ? On dirait qu'elle a encore besoin d'un peu de pratiquecependant**. **Je suppose que c'était à prévoir. Elle n'a commencé son entraînement que depuis peu. »

Je détestais être appelé un « cadeau ». Je savais que cela faisait partie du processus de me faire sentir comme une moins que rien. A leurs yeux, je n'existais pas. J'étais juste le nouveau jouet d'Edward. 'J'étais Barbie Bella. Vous pouvez l'habiller, la faire marcher et parler. Elle est même fournie avec des accessoires et des vêtements de pouffes.'

Edward dessinait de petits cercles sur mon dos avec sa main, tandis qu'il parlait. Il voulait me faire comprendre qu'il savait ce que je pensais.

« Oui, je dois dire que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Merci de me l'avoir suggérée. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été heureux avec les autres auxquelles nous avions songé. Ma Bella est très spéciale. »

Il se pencha et embrassa le sommet de ma tête. « Eh bien, je suis content, fils. Je n'étais pas sûr de comment tu allais le prendre, étant donné qu'elle n'a que 17 ans. Ça signifie que tu devras attendre au moins quelques mois de plus avant de pouvoir l'épouser. Bien sûr, l'adoption la gardera lierà toi jusqu'à ce moment-là donc ce n'est vraiment qu'un détail mineur. » Carlisle me pinça le menton de façon taquine, en souriant.

« Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas très sûr de vouloir attendre jusqu'au mois de mai. Que dirais-tu d'un cadeau en avance? » Il souriait à son père. On aurait dit un gosse qui négociait l'ouverture de ses cadeaux de Noël plus tôt que prévu.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir les débrancher pour qu'ils se taisent. Je me sentais sale et avais l'impression d'être de la pacotille en écoutant leur conversation.

« Eh bien, » Carlisle fit une pause, prenant en considération la demande d'Edward, « tu es conscient du fait que tu devras prendre en main le reste de son entraînement. C'est beaucoup de travail, étant donné que tu dois encore finir ta résidence en janvier. Es-tu sûr de voir vouloir prendre cette responsabilité ? Je suis sûr que je peux demander à notre avocat de nous envoyer en urgence les documents, si nécessaire. L'argent est déjà en place. J'attends juste que toute l'affaire soit conclue avant de le transférer sur le compte de Charlie. »

Génial, maintenant j'avais l'air d'un chiot qui aurait besoin d'être dressé. A quel point allaient-ils me faire sentir comme une moins que rien avant que je ne sois complètement brisée ?

« Je sais que ça prendra du temps. Cependant, le rapport de ce matin sur les progrès de Charlie était encourageant. Elle a fait bien mieux que ce qui était prévu, et ce seulement depuis les quelques semaines qu'elle est là. Et puis Esmé pourrait l'aider en ce qui concerne l'entretien d'une maison. Je crois que je préfèrerais terminer sa formation sexuelle moi-même, en fait. Je n'ai pas confiance en James. J'ai peur qu'il ne la viole si j'attends trop longtemps. Il y a déjà eu un incident ce matin. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu. J'aurais besoin que tu lui jettes un œil. »Il poussa mes cheveux de mon cou et de mon épaule pour que Carlisle puisse voir les morsures et les ecchymoses.

Carlisle sembla en colère, tout comme Edward l'avait été.

« Elle a aussi une bosse sur la tête que je veux que tu regardes. Charlie l'a lancée à travers la cuisine ce matin et elle s'est cognée la tête. » Je pouvais dire qu'Edward s'énervait en repensant à ce matin.

Jecommençaià lui dire que c'était un accident. N'importe quoi pour qu'il reste calme, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle me regarde en haussant un sourcil. Je fermai alors la bouche. Il hocha la tête, montrant son approbation, avant de se retourner vers Edward.

« Crois-tu qu'il ait fait autre chose ? » Il me regardait maintenant. « Veux-tu que je fasse un examen approfondi ? »

« Non, je suis sûr que rien d'autre ne s'est encore passé. Regarde juste sa tête et ses morsures. Je ne veux pas qu'elle attrape une infection. »

Je pouvais jurer avoir vu une lueur de déception dans les yeux de Carlisle. Je réprimai un frisson.

« Très bien alors, allons jeter un coup d'œil, d'accord ? »

**Edward POV**

Nous étions dans la salle d'examen à l'hôpital, attendant Carlisle. Je tentais de me calmer. Une pouffe aguicheuse m'avait accostée dans le hall, devant Bella. J'étais en colère que cette femme puisse croire que je pourrais être intéressé par elle, alors que j'avais ma belle Isabella à côté de moi.

J'ouvris mes yeux pour voir Bella debout, attendant nerveusement que je dise quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas affronterson air de bichepris dans les phares d'une voiture. Je lui dis de s'asseoir et allaivers elle. Je caressais une mèche de ses cheveux, ce qui m'aida à me calmer complètement. J'avais besoin qu'elle comprenne mes attentes. Là, c'était le moment oujamais.

« Bella, tu dois comprendre. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient. Je m'efforce d'atteindre l'excellence et je n'en attendrai pas moins de toi. Je suis très coléreux et j'ai parfois des problèmes à contrôler ça. »

Je posai ma main sur son cou, l'attirant plus près de moi. Ses yeux étaient toujours écarquillés de peur et ça me peinait qu'elle ait peur de moi. Je voulais la rassurer. « Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi. »

J'étais juste à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais plus résister. Je l'embrassai, me détachant de toute ma colère au moment où je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes, demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Il fallait que je l'aie.

Je sentis ses bras se glisser autour de mon cou, m'entrainant plus loin dans le baiser. Je sentis un changement en elle. Elle attaquames lèvres avec autant de ferveur que je le faisais avec la sienne. Je resserrai ma prise sur elle et me plaçai entre ses jambes. J'avais besoin d'être aussi proche d'elle que possible. Je la laissai sucer ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle enroula sa langue autour de la mienne, la suçant et la mordillant avec ses dents. Mon ange me torturait. Je gémis. J'avais besoin de plus. J'entendis Carlisle entrer et rire face à la scène qu'on lui offrait, son fils guindéroulant des pelles à l'hôpital. Bella l'entendit aussi et tenta de s'écarter de moi, gênée. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Je n'étais pas prêt à lalibérer. Elle n'était pas autorisée à s'opposer à moi, jamais.

« Bella, » ordonnai-je, « ne t'éloigne plus jamais de moi. Je te le ferai savoir lorsque je serai prêt à arrêter. »

Sur ce, je revins attaquer sa bouche, pour faire preuve de ma dominance sur elle. Je finis par la libérer, passant mon pouce sur sa lèvre gonflée, et la regardai dans les yeux. Elle avait compris le message.

Je me tournai vers mon père et nous discutâmes de mon plaisir d'avoir mon cadeau. Je lui assurai, inutilement, que j'étais certain que Bella seraitparfaite pour moi. Je lui dis ce qui s'était passé chez Charlie et pourquoi nous étions là.

Je souris et lui suggérai de faire d'elle mon cadeau de Noël au lieu de mon cadeau pour mon diplôme. D'une, je n'avais aucune envie de prendre le risque de laisser la scène de ce matin se reproduire et de deux, je ne pouvais pas attendre jusqu'au mois de mai. J'avais besoin d'être près d'elle tout le temps. Je voulais me réveiller avec elle, allongée dans mon lit, et aller me coucher chaque soir en la tenant dans mes bras. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui faire l'amour, jusqu'à ce que l'on soit marié n'était pas pour ça que je ressentais le besoin de l'avoir avec moi; j'étais rapidement devenu accro à elle.

Nous discutâmes des moyens de faire avancer son adoption. J'accordai à l'avocat de mon père environ un mois pour tout finaliser, pour qu'elle soit mienne à Noël. Il voulait aussi que je sois sûr de comprendre ce que le fait de prendre en main son entraînement engendrerait. J'avais déjà du pain sur la planche avec l'école de médecine et ma résidence. Je lui assurai que je n'aurais pas de problème et lui rappelai qu'Esmé pouvait se charger de la formation concernant l'entretien d'une maison. Je n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. Je ne connaissais pas la moindre truc à propos de ça. C'était le travail d'une femme.

Nous quittâmes l'hôpital après que Carlisle m'ait assuré que Bella allait bien. Il me proposa de faire un examen plus approfondi, mais je savais que James n'était pas allé aussi loin. Ça m'embêtait un peu que Carlisle semble presque enthousiasme en me faisant sa proposition.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Bon alors…j'ai deux nouvelles. Une bonne et une mauvaise. _

_Good news : Je vous aime ! Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews. Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèles. _

_Bad news : La semaine prochaine je ne publierai malheureusement pas pour cause de partiels ! Mais pour patienter vous avez ce long chapitre. _

_Sinon, je constate que notre cher Edward n'a pas fait l'unanimité ! En même temps, je comprends…_

_Mais don't worry ! La fiction est loin d'être finie…tout peut encore arriver. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines !_

_Ps: plein de bisous à ma super bêta, Fleur50._

* * *

**Bella POV **

Carlisle nous raccompagna jusque dans le hall. Edward et lui discutaient du prochain emploi du temps de sa résidence. Carlisle lui assura qu'il ferait les arrangements nécessaires sur son emploi du temps pour lui accorder du temps pour travailler avec moi.

Ils décidèrent que je pouvais reprendre l'école après les vacances. Je n'avais pas participé au premier semestre à cause de l'accident et le temps que j'avais passé à l'hôpital avant de déménager ici et de « m'installer » avec Charlie et James. Personne ne voulait que je sois hors de leur vue jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûr que j'étais suffisamment dressée. Ils estimèrent que j'avais encore besoin de quelques semaines en plus pour y arriver.

J'allais avoir du pain sur la planche pour rattraper mon retard et être diplômée à temps. J'allais utiliser ce temps pour étudier, lorsque je ne serai pas occupée à apprendre mes nouvelles responsabilités, et assimiler les matières que j'aurais dû suivre jusqu'à maintenant, pour rester sur la bonne voie. Edward et Carlisle me superviseront tant que je ne retournerais pas chez Charlie.

Lorsque j'irai en cours, Edward travaillera à l'hôpital après m'avoir déposée à l'école le matin, et prendra une pause pour venir me chercher tous les après-midis avant de rentrer à la maison pour la soirée. Je m'occuperai durant l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à la maison, en travaillant avec sa mère ou une de ses belles-sœurs, tout en faisant mes devoirs.

Edward convainquitson père de fixer Noël comme dernière échéance pour mon adoption. Carlisle lui dit qu'il parlerait à leur avocat pour avancer la date de mon adoption. Il rit lorsqu'il dit à Edward de ne pas s'attendre à recevoir autre chose pour Noël, étant donné que j'allais être un cadeau très coûteux.

« Eh bien, Edward, avec un peu de chance, on pourra te donner Bella à temps pour le matin de Noël. Je n'aurais plus qu'à voir si on peut la mettre sous le sapin. » Carlisle et Edward riaient de leur blague tandis que nous quittions l'hôpital.

Edward m'ouvrit la portière pour que je m'installe, toujours en riant tout seul. Tandis que j'attendais qu'Edward monte dans la voiture, je pensais au fait de déménager chez les Cullen et ce que ça signifierait pour moi. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux tandis que j'appuyai mon coude sur la porte. Je grimaçai en sentant ma bosse. A bien y penser, je crois que n'importe où valait mieux que de rester avec Charlie et James une minute de plus.

Nous partîmes de l'hôpital. Edward riait toujours à la blague de Carlisle, au sujet de me mettre sous le sapin de Noël.

J'aimerais pouvoir me défendre. Je leur dirais à tous 'Hey connards, je suis une personne, pas une poupée que vous pouvez habiller et lui faire faire ce que vous voulez. J'ai mes propres pensées, sentiments, rêves et ambitions. Je veux vivre ma vie.' Ensuite, je leur ferais un doigt d'honneur avec les deux mains, me tournerais et me pencherais en me donnant une claque sur les fesses et leur dirais à tous 'd'aller se faire foutre'.

Je soupirai dans ma rêverie. D'après mon expérience avec les hommes qui étaient dans ma vie maintenant, ils se mettraient probablement tous en rang pour le faire (N/T : pour se 'faire foutre'). Je n'aurais jamais le courage de parler comme ça.

Sachant comment j'avais été punie jusqu'ici pour avoir mis Charlie dans l'embarras à l'hôpital ou pour avoir renversé une tasse de café, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de quelle punition je mériterais pour une déclaration comme celle-là.

J'avais dû soupirer trop fort sans m'en rendre compte. Je sentis Edward poser sa main sur ma jambe et commencer à la faire glisser le long de ma cuisse.

« Il y a un problème, Bella ? » demanda-t-il.

Je mettais mon rêve de côté pour quand je serais seule. Je le regardai en affichant un sourire figé. « Non, Edward. J'ai juste un petit peu faim, c'est tout. » Au moins, la dernière partie de ma phrase n'était pas un mensonge.

Il fronça les sourcils et je pouvais dire qu'il s'énervait à nouveau. Merde, cet homme était lunatique comme pas possible. C'est comme si ses humeurs marchaient en fonction d'un système pendulaire ou quelque chose dans le genre; il était souriant une minute, en colère la suivante.

« Il n'est que 10 heures, Bella. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu aies encore faim. Nous mangerons à 13 heures, quand je serais prêt, » me dit-il, rejetant ma déclaration.

« Oui Edward, je suis désolée. » Je posai mes deux mains sur mes genoux et baissai les yeux. Je m'efforçais de ne pas pleurer encore en face de lui. Je commençais vraiment à avoir faim. Trois heures seulement, je pouvais le faire. Je me donnais du courage.

« Tu dois apprendre à travailler avec mon emploi du temps, Bella. C'est quelque chose qu'on abordera pendant les prochains jours. » On aurait dit qu'il préparait un plan de cours pour un étudiant, ce qui est essentiellement ce que j'étais.

« Oui, bien sûr, Edward, » répondis-je. Je regardai à nouveau par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait.

« Puis-je demander où on va, si c'est possible ? » Je ne connaissais pas encore ses règles en ce qui concerne le fait de poser des questions.

« Je t'ai dit que je voulais t'emmener pour la journée. » dit-il.

C'était tout ce que j'allais tirer de lui. Environ 30 minutes plus tard, nous nous garâmes dans le parking du centre commercial.

'Génial' pensais-je, encore du shopping.

J'aimais vraiment le shopping avec Renée. J'évoquais mes souvenirs des samedis pendant lesquels nous allions au centre commercial, faisant du lèche-vitrine la plupart du temps, en rigolant et plaisantant. Pendant les hors saisons où Phil ne jouait pas, nous le retrouvions pour dîner et allions généralement au cinéma pour finir la soirée. Je détestais le shopping maintenant.

Edward fit le tour et m'aida à sortir. Il mit son bras autour de moi tandis qu'on entrait à l'intérieur.

Naturellement, la première boutique dans laquelle il voulait aller était Victoria's Secrets (N/T : boutique de lingerie).

Je le regardai, espérant qu'il dirait quelque chose. Il avait dû le sentir et décida de m'éclaircir.

« Tu vas vivre chez moi maintenant, Bella. Tu as besoin de quelques vêtements » déclara-t-il.

« Charlie m'a déjà acheté des vêtements, Edward. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'acheter quoi que ce soit. S'il te plait, ne t'inquiète pas. » Je croyais être prévenante.

Lui ne l'était pas. Il me tira dans un des couloirs vides qui se situaient entre les boutiques et me tint par le bras, contre le mur, me comprimant fermement. Il me faisait mal et j'étais sûr qu'il laisserait une trace de sa main, sur mon bras.

« Bella, laisse-moi être clair pour que tu te rentres bien ça dans ta jolie tête. Ne te permets jamais de me dire ce que j'ai besoin de faire ou de ne pas faire. Tu fais ce que je te dis. Ton opinion est nulle et non avenue, à moins que je ne te le demande. Est-ce que tu me saisis ? »

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je clignai des yeux pour les arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le rendre encore plus en colère.

« Oui Edward. Je suis désolée. Je voulais juste te faire plaisir. » J'attirai ses lèvres vers les miennes pour que je puisse demander pardon comme on me l'avait appris. Il m'autorisa à ramener sa bouche contre la mienne tandis que je murmurai, « S'il te plait, pardonne-moi, Edward. Je seraimeilleure, je te le promets. »

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes, forçant ma bouche à s'ouvrir pour qu'il puisse assaillir ma langue, l'attirant dans sa bouche. Il m'avait plaquée contre le mur avec ses bras fermement enroulés autour de moi, me moulant contre lui. Je pouvais sentir son érection pressée contre moi.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se recula doucement, laissant les ténèbres s'effacer de ses prunelles, me laissant tremblotante sur des jambes instables. Il prit silencieusement mon coude pour me reconduire parmi la foule.

Nous entrâmes àVictoria's Secrets et je le suivis dans la boutique. Tout comme durant le shopping avec James, je ne disais rien en voyant les articles qu'il choisissait. Je me contentaisde tout prendre et de les essayer.

La seule différence avec cette virée, c'était qu'Edward était venu dans l'espace essayage avec moi. « Je veux que tu sortes quand tu les auras mis pour que je puisse les évaluer. » dit-il.

J'essayai des ensembles culotte/soutien-gorge, des caracos et boxers en soie, plusieurs nuisettes comme celles que James avait choisies (des petits morceaux de dentelle transparents) et un corset bleu profond avec le string ficelle assortis qui le fit sourireainsi qu'une robe de chambre courte en soie. Je n'arrivais pas à croire la chance que j'avais avec la robe. J'aurais au moins l'opportunité de me couvrir un peu.

**Edward POV**

J'entendis Bella soupirer à côté de moi et je caressai sa cuisse de façon rassurante. Je lui demandai si quelque chose n'allait pas et elle me dit qu'elle avait faim. Je savais qu'elle venait juste de prendre son petit déjeuner donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ait déjà faim. Je lui dit qu'elle devra apprendre à s'adapter à mon emploi du temps.

Je l'emmenaiau centre commercial pour acheter des vêtements pour son séjour avec moi. J'aimais ce qu'il y avait dans sa penderie chez Charlie mais je voulais avoir le plaisir de l'habiller moi-même. J'avais hâte de lui choisir de jolies choses pour qu'elle les porte pour moi. Je savais qu'elle serait excitée. Quelle femme ne serait pas ravie d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements ?

Ensuite, il avait fallu qu'elle fasse éclater ma bulle debonheur. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je lui achète des vêtements. Je m'étais énervé. Comment ose-t-elle me dire quoi faire ? Ce n'était pas son rôle de me dire quoi que ce soit. Son travail est d'obéir.

Je l'avais tirée dans un couloir vide en tenant son bras tandis que je la plaquais contre le mur et la tenais fermement. « Bella, laisse-moi être clair pour que tu te rentres bien ça dans ta jolie tête. Ne te permets jamais de me dire ce que j'ai besoin de faire ou de ne pas faire. » J'étais pratiquement en train de hurler_. _« Tu fais ce que je te dis. Ton opinion est nulle et non avenue, à moins que je ne te le demande. Est-ce que tu me saisis ? »

Je pouvais dire qu'elle réfrénait ses larmes et fus satisfait de voir qu'elle les arrêta. Pleurer neme rendrait que plus en colère encore.

Elle m'attira dans un baiser pour s'excuser de son comportement. Elle m'avait assuré qu'elle ne voulait que mon bonheur. J'écrasais ses lèvres contre les miennes, forçant sa bouche à s'ouvrir. C'était une leçon qu'elle devait apprendre. Je me pressais contre elle pour qu'elle puisse sentir l'effet qu'elle avait sur mon corps. J'avais tellement besoin d'elle.

Lorsque je pus finalement me contrôler, je la libérai et la reconduisis dans le centre commercial. Je l'emmenai à Victoria's Secrets, en premier. J'avais besoin de la voir dans de la lingerie sexy, même si c'était de la torture. A la dernière minute, je décidai d'ajouter une robe de chambre courte pour elle. Quand on sera marié, elle n'en aura pas besoin. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se cache de moi, mais je m'étais souvenu de l'expression dans les yeux de Carlisle à l'hôpital et je décidai que ça serait probablement mieux pour l'instant.

Je lui avais fait tout essayer pour moi dans la cabine d'essayage et j'avais eu des difficultés à respirer lorsqu'elle sortit, vêtue du corset bleu et le string ficelle que j'avais choisi. Le bleu était sans aucun doute sa couleur. Ça mettait en valeur sa peau laiteuse et le corset serré ne faisait que m'exciter avec ce que je ne pouvais pas voir.

**Bella POV**

Après Victoria's Secrets, nous allâmes dans plusieurs autres boutiques. Toutes étaient des boutiques de vêtements griffées, différentes de celles où Charlie m'avait emmenée. Cette fois, je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je dise quelque chose. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il dépensait autant d'argent; 100 $ pour une chemise, 170 $ pour un jeans, 400 $ pour des robes comme celle que je portais, et ainsi de suite. Pour moi, ces vêtements n'étaient pas différents des autres que j'avais. Mais 'on se fichait de mon opinion' surenchéris-je dans ma tête, répétant les mots d'Edward.

La seule véritable différence entre cette virée shopping et celle avec Charlie était le logo sur les sacs et la somme d'argent qui avait été dépensé. Sans quoi, c'était la même chose. Tout était fait pour exposer mon corps au maximum.

Nous quittions la troisième boutique lorsque je commençai à me sentir étourdie. Je savais que c'était à cause de la faim, avec toute cette marche et l'essayage des vêtements. Je n'étais toujours pas habituée à tenir si longtemps sur des talons hauts. Je tentai de me débarrasser de cette sensation. Je savais qu'il restait encore une heure et demi avant qu'il ne m'emmène manger.

« Juste un petit peu plus longtemps, Bella » psalmodiai-je à plusieurs reprises.

Edward était en train de me choisir des trucs pour que je les essaye. Je me tenais là, ayant de plus en plus la tête qui tournait. Je savais que mon visage devait être drainé de tout son sang. J'avais froid et devenais moite. Edward se tourna pour me tendre les vêtements qu'il m'avait choisis pour que je les essaye, juste au moment où je m'évanouis.

Je me réveillai en sentant quelqu'un masser mon poignet et pressant quelque chose de frais et humide sur mon front. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour accommoder mes yeux. J'étais allongée sur un banc dans la cabine d'essayage avec Edward assis à côté de moi.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Bella. Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi, » sa voix était pleine de sollicitude. « Peut-être que nous devrions retourner voir Carlisle pour qu'il jette un autre coup d'œil. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade. »

Je commençai à m'asseoir et il mit sa main sur mon épaule, me maintenant en place.

« Ne t'assois pas tout de suite. Reprends contenance d'abord, » dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Edward. Je suis désolée de m'être évanouie. Je te promets que je vais bien, » tentai-je de lui assurer. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que Carlisle m'examine.

Il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux s'assombrirent légèrement. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière moi. Je me rendis compte que la responsable de la boutique se tenait derrière ma tête, écoutant notre conversation.

« Seulement si tu es sûre, Bella ? Si tu es prête, on peut partir maintenant. »

Ses mots semblaient gentils, mais je pouvais entendre le ton implicite. Je lui avais à nouveau dit quoi faire. J'allais avoir des ennuis.

Je m'assis doucement pour ne pas être étourdie. Je savais qu'il voulait partir maintenant pour qu'il puisse me dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

Il se leva et m'aida à me remettre sur pied, glissant son bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir. Du moins, c'est ce dont ça avait l'air. Je pouvais sentir sa main agrippant très fermement ma hanche pour que je me fasse une idée d'à quel point il était en colère contre moi.

Je souris à la responsable, jouant mon rôle de personne heureuse, de qui on prenait bien soin, peu importe ce que j'étais. La responsable de la boutique était une femme âgée avec un visage gentil. Elle aurait probablement une crise cardiaque si elle savait ce qu'il **y** avait en réserve pour moi.

« Merci pour votre aide, Mme Johnson, » dit-il. « Votre gentillesse est grandement appréciée. Nous ne manquerons pas de revenir une autre fois, quand elle se sentira assez bien pour faire à nouveau du shopping. »

Sur ce commentaire, il me serra plus fort. Qui sait quand il m'emmènera à nouveau ?

« Oh, M. Cullen, ce fut un plaisir de vous aider. J'espère seulement que votre amie se sentira mieux rapidement. »

Edward prit nos sacs et nous quittâmes la boutique. Dès que nous fûmes hors du centre commercial, il en était fini de ses faux-semblants. Il saisit mon bras et se rendit rapidement à la voiture, en me tirant derrière lui. J'essayais de suivre mais c'était difficile en talons. Je trébuchai. S'il n'agrippait pas mon bras si fermement, je serais tombée. Il finit par ralentir, juste assez pour que je puisse suivre.

Il me poussa dans la voiture et claqua la portière. Ensuite, il alla derrière pour mettre les sacs dans le coffre. Je grimaçai en l'entendant claquer le coffre pour le fermer. Il se tint là, 5 minutes avant de faire le tour et de monter dans la voiture. Il s'assit là, les yeux fermés en pinçant l'arrête de son nez. Je commençais à comprendre que c'est ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il essayait de se calmer.

« Je suis désolée Edward, » murmurai-je, la voix tremblante. « Je ne voulais pas m'évanouir. Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans l'embarras. »

« Ne parle pas, Isabella, jusqu'à ce que je te le dise, » gronda-t-il.

Il démarra la voiture et passa la vitesse, faisant vrombir la voiture en sortant du parking en direction de l'autoroute. Nous nous rendions à la maison pour ma punition.

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter les larmes qui coulaient le long de mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être affaiblie par la faim.

C'était si injuste. Je rassemblai un peu de courage, levai les yeux vers Edward et pris une profonde inspiration. J'allais déjà être punie alors autant aller jusqu'au bout. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Edward, je suis désolée de m'être évanouie. J'étais étourdie. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis 2 jours et ce n'était que deux bouchées. »

Je relâchai ma respiration. Au moins, je l'avais dit. Qui sait quand j'aurais le courage de me défendre à nouveau ?

Il sortit soudainement de la route et se mit sur le bas-côté, faisant que les voitures nous évitèrent de justesse et nous klaxonnèrent. Il se gara et se tourna vers moi. Sonvisage était si sombre et ses yeux plissés me fixaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par je n'ai pas mangé ? » cria-t-il. « Tu essaies de tomber malade ? Il n'y a aucune excuse au fait que tu ne prennes pas correctement soin de toi, Isabella ! Je ne veux pas de ça, c'est compris ? »

Il criait et me secouait par les bras. Je sanglotais tellement fort que je pouvais à peine lui répondre.

« Je comprends, Edward. Je suis désolée. Ça faisait partie de ma punition. Je suis désolée. »

Il relâcha mes bras et se redressa comme si je l'avais giflé. Il me regarda un moment avant de parler. « Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par ...ça faisait partie de ta punition ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Je pris plusieurs inspirations. « Tu étais déjà au courant de ma punition. Tu en as parlé avec Charlie, ce matin dans ma chambre. »

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était une surprise. Ne pas manger était la chose la plus modérée qu'on m'avait fait faire jusqu'ici. Parmi toutes les autres formes de tortures, c'était celle que j'endurais facilement_._

« Bella, Charlie a dit que ta punition consistait à ne pas t'habiller et à ne pas parler. Il ne m'a pas dit que tu étais aussi privée de nourriture. » Edward avait un air peiné sur le visage. « Je n'aurais jamais toléré que tu ne sois affamée. J'ai donné des instructions très précisesen ce qui concerne tes soins et ce que j'autorisais qu'il soit fait avec toi. »

« Je suis désolée, » murmurai-je. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça. Il était en train de me dire que pour lui, la seule chose horrible dans la façon de me traiter, c'était de ne pas me laisser manger. Sinon, tout le reste lui allait. Je le savais déjà ça, mais le fait qu'il le dise me le faisait encore plus comprendre. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, au moins maintenant, je savais que je ne mourrai jamais de faim dansma nouvelle vie.

Il essuya les larmes de mon visage avec son pouce et me sourit pour me faire savoir qu'il n'était plus en colère contre moi. Il se tourna et reprit l'autoroute en faisant demi-tour pour retourner à Port Angeles.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un joli petit restaurant et Edward fit le tour pour m'aider à sortir, encore une fois. Il me donna un doux baiser avant de glisser son bras autour de moi tandis que nous entrions. Une fois à l'intérieur, il me montra la direction des toilettes pour femmes et me murmura que je pouvais aller me rafraîchir. Je lui souris pour lui montrer ma reconnaissance et m'éloignai.

Je me tins face au miroir en essuyant une serviette humide sur mon visage pour calmer les rougeurs de mes joues causées par mes pleurs. Je fis glisser mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour les faire bouffer et m'assurer de cacher à nouveau les marques de James. Je fixai mon reflet dans le miroir. Je ne reconnaissais plus la fille qui se tenait là. Je ne savais pas comment me repérer avec Edward. D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'allais devoir l'amener à me dire ce qu'il attendait de moi, sans le mettre en colère pour avoir posé des questions.

Je retournai retrouver Edward. J'affichai un sourire figé tandis que je le rejoignais. « C'est mieux ? » demandai-je.

Il m'attira pour me serrer brièvement dans ses bras et embrassa mon front. « Beaucoup mieux, » répondit-il.

L'hôtesse nous mena jusqu'à notre table, dans un coin tranquille, et nous tendit nos menus. Edward commanda deux verres de vin en même temps que l'eau avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Comme j'ouvris mon menu pour voir ce que je voulais, Edward tendit son bras et me prit le menu des mains, le reposant sur la table.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Je vais commander pour toi, Bella. »

« Je suis désolée. Merci. » dis-je doucement. Je voulais crier. Je ne pouvais même plus commander ma propre nourriture. J'espérais juste qu'il choisirait quelque chose que j'aime. Mon ventre avait commencé à gargouiller à nouveau.

La serveuse revint avec les boissons. Je pris l'eau et bus. C'était si bon. Edward était assis tranquillement et me regardait.

Je posai mon verre et attendis qu'il parle.

Il tendit sa main au-dessus de la table vers moi, sa paume vers l'extérieur, m'intimant de poser ma main sur la sienne. Je déplaçai ma main de mon genou et la posai sur la sienne tandis qu'il enroulait ses doigts autour de ma main. Il caressa le dos de ma main avec son pouce, en fixant ma main pensivement.

« Bella, je ne savais pas que Charlie te privait de nourriture. Nous avons eu de petits problèmes avec lui et James, par le passé, car ils prenaient un peu trop de libertés ou poussaient les punitions trop loin. Nous pensions qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en lui pour ton entraînement puisque tu étais de sa famille. Apparemment, nous avions tort. Je vais devoir m'occuper d'eux plus tôt que prévu. »

Il fronça les sourcils, en réfléchissant_. _« Il n'y a plus de question à se poser maintenant. Nous devons faire au plus vite avec ton adoption. Cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. »

La serveuse vint à ce moment-là pour prendre notre commande.

« Nous commencerons par la salade César et ensuite le saumon cuit au four et les légumes grillés, » commanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, monsieur. Je reviens tout de suite avec votre pain, » dit-elle en lui souriant, flirtant. Moi, elle m'avait complètement ignorée. Je n'existais pas, mais je commençais à m'habituer à ce sentiment.

Oui, je l'admets, Edward Cullen est de loin, le plus bel homme extérieurement. Il avait l'apparence, l'argent et était sur le point de devenir médecin. Cependant, intérieurement, il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire. Il m'avait montré durant de brefs moments qu'il était capable de gentillesse, mais même durant ces moments, sa cruauté dominatrice l'emportait.

Il relâcha ma main lorsque la serveuse revint avec nos salades et notre pain.

« Pourrais-je encore avoir de l'eau, s'il vous plait ? » demandai-je. J'avais soif et je ne voulais pas de vin.

Elle revint avec le pichet d'eau et remplit mon verre. Je le portai à mes lèvres et vis Edward froncer les sourcils par-dessus le bord de mon verre. Je le reposai sur la table sans avoir pris de gorgée.

« Mange ta salade Bella et bois ton vin, » me dit-il tandis qu'il prenait sa fourchette.

Je commençai à manger la salade, aucun de nous deux ne parlait. Lorsque nous eûmes fini, la serveuse apporta nos plats principaux. Je n'avais jamais mangé de saumon auparavant. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le poisson alors je décidai d'uniquement manger les légumes et un autre morceau de pain. Ça devrait être suffisant pour que je tienne jusqu'au dîner. Je commençai à être gênée lorsque je remarquai qu'Edward me regardait manger. Il observait mon assiette de saumon non-entamé et de légumes que j'avais presque finis.

Il soupira de mécontentement. « Bella, mange ton saumon. Tu as besoin de protéines. »

J'avalai ma bouchée, « Oui Edward, » répondis-je en baissant mes yeux vers mon assiette. Je pris un petit morceau et le mangeai lentement. Je suppose que ce n'était pas si mauvais, mais ça n'était pas quelque chose que j'aurais choisi de me commander.

Il était assis là et attendait jusqu'à ce que j'ai mangé tout ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette. J'avais l'impression d'être un enfant. Je bus aussi le reste de mon vin.

Il fit un signe pour qu'on lui apporte l'addition et sortit quelques billets de son portefeuille pour payer. Il se leva pour que nous puissions partir. Je me levai et il me conduisit hors du restaurant, jusqu'à la voiture.

Il tourna dans une rue tranquille avec plusieurs boutiques. Il se gara et sortit pour m'ouvrir la porte, à nouveau. Edward mit son bras autour de moi tandis que nous nous promenions sur le trottoir. Je regardai toutes les devantures de magasins, essayant de deviner où est-ce qu'il m'emmenait. Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite et je devins toute excitée lorsque je vis que l'une de ces boutiques était une librairie. Mes pas devinrent hésitant devant l'entrée de la boutique tandis qu'Edward passait devant. Il le remarqua et me regarda, puis regarda la boutique. Mais il continua à marcher, me faisant savoir que nous n'allions pas nous arrêter là. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent un peu de déception.

**Edward POV**

Nous allâmes dans plusieurs autres boutiques. Je lui tendais ses vêtements pour qu'elle les essaye lorsque son visage devint livide et elle s'évanouit. Je me suis précipité pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. La gérante de la boutique fût témoin de la scène et se précipita pour aider. Elle suggéra de l'allonger sur le long banc de l'espace d'essayage et couru chercher une serviette humide pour la poser sur son front.

J'étais partagé entre l'inquiétude et la colère. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que ma future femme ait une faible constitution. Elle me mettait dans l'embarras. J'avais envie de la secouer pour la réveiller et lui faire comprendre à quel point j'étais en colère mais la gérante du magasin se tenait là.

Je baissai les yeux vers Bella lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle avait dû voir la colère dans mes yeux car elle essaya de se lever rapidement. Je la laissai se lever après une minute. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle affiche plus de faiblesse devant la gérante, ce qui nous forcerait à rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire.

J'avais besoin de sortir d'ici avant de perdre patience.

Je mis mon bras autour d'elle pour l'attirer à moi tandis que je remerciais la gérante et lui assurais que l'on reviendrait. Mais ce jour-là, il neigera probablement en enfer. Je ne subirai pas une autre humiliation comme celle-ci. Ma prise se resserra sur Bella pour discrètement lui montrer le niveau de ma colère. Je détestais l'idée de devoir déjà la punir. Je voulais passer une agréable journée et il avait fallu qu'elle la gâche.

Nous quittâmes le centre commercial et je saisis son bras, la tirant jusqu'à la voiture. Je la rattrapais lorsqu'elle trébucha dans la parking. Je la mis dans la voiture et claquais la porte. Je mis les sacs dans le coffre et laissais un peu de colère ressortir contre ma voiture, une autre raison de punir Bella. Je prenais impeccablement bien soin de ma voiture. Je ne claquais jamais la porte. C'est elle qui me mettait en colère à ce point-là. Je savais qu'il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle avant de monter dans la voiture avec elle.

J'ai finalement réussi et me suis assis en pinçant l'arrête de mon nez, et en prenant de grandes inspirations. Elle tenta de s'excuser mais je ne voulais pas entendre d'excuses. Je lui dis de se taire.

Je nous reconduisis chez Charlie. Je n'avais pas les équipements nécessaires pour la punir, chez moi. Apparemment, j'allais avoir besoin d'en prendre quelques uns plus tard. Je détestais l'idée de devoir faire ça chez Charlie. Je voulais la punir dans l'intimité de notre chambre. Il n'y avait pas besoin de témoin.

Je pouvais l'entendre pleurer à côté de moi, faisant tout pour que je ne le remarque pas. Je la vis me regarder du coin de mon œil. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle ouvrit sa bouche et dit la pire chose qu'elle aurait pu dire. Elle me dit qu'elle se privait de nourriture ! J'étais furieux maintenant.

Je sortis de l'autoroute sans prêter attention aux voitures qui durent nous éviter de justesse. Je saisis son bras et commençai à la secouer, en lui criant dessus. Comment ose-t-elle se rendre malade ? Essayait-elle de m'éviter ? Essayait-elle d'obtenir ma compassion et de se jouer de moi ? Mais je n'étais pas stupide. Ces jeux là ne marchaient pas avec moi. Lorsqu'elle recommença à parler, j'eus l'impression d'avoir été giflé. Elle me dit que Charlie la privait de nourriture et que ça faisait partie de sa punition. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais. Charlie savait que je ne tolèrerais pas qu'il la prive de nourriture. Aucun membre de ma famille ne le tolèrerait. C'était cruel et malsain. Elle était innocente et je lui avais crié aprèset la faisais pleurer. Je me sentais coupable de mon comportement.

« Bella, Charlie disait que ta punition consistait à ne pas porter de vêtements et à ne pas parler. Il ne m'a pas dit que tu étais aussi privée de nourriture. » Je voulais lui faire comprendre que jamais je ne permettrais qu'elle soit maltraitée comme ça. « Je n'aurais jamais toléré que tu sois affamée. J'ai donné des instructions trèsprécises en ce qui concerne tes soins et ce que j'autorisais qu'il soit fait avec toi. »

Elle s'excusa pour m'avoir fait sentir coupable et me tira d'affaire. Je savais comment arranger ça avec elle, mais d'abord, il nous fallait de la nourriture.

J'essuyai ses larmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un agréable et paisible restaurant que je connaissais. La boutique dans laquelle je voulais me rendre ensuite était tout près. Nous entrâmes et je lui montrai les toilettes pour femmes pour qu'elle puisse se rafraîchir. Ensuite, nouspûmes obtenir une table, dans le coin. Je nous commandai du vin et de l'eau. Bella prit son menu et je le remis sur la table. Je savais ce dont elle avait besoin de manger et ce qui la ferait se sentir mieux.

Je la regardais boire l'eau que la serveuse avait posé devant elle et tins sa main tandis que je réfléchissais à mon dilemme. Charlie et James devenaient un problème. Notre famille avait brièvement discuté de ça, après qu'Alice ait été donnée à Jasper. Elle avait été traumatisée par James durant sa formation. Heureusement pour Jasper, elle n'a pas subi de dommages permanents entre leurs mains. Il était très doux avec elle et il l'aimait tendrement.

« Bella, je ne savais pas que Charlie te privait de nourriture. Nous avons eu quelques petits problèmes avec lui et James, par le passé, parce qu'ils prenaient trop de libertés ou qu'ils poussaient les punitions trop loin. Nous pensions que nous pouvions lui faire confiance pour ta formation, vu que tu étais de sa famille. Apparemment, nous avions tort. Je vais devoir m'occuper d'eux plus tôt que prévu. »

Il n'y avait plus de questions à se poser en ce qui concernait l'avancement de son adoption au plus tôt. J'avais besoin qu'elle soit sous mon toit aussi rapidement que possible avant que quelque chose d'autre ne lui arrive. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas prendre le risque qu'elle soit blessée.

Nous finîmes notre repas et je l'emmenai chez le bijoutier chez qui notre famille avait l'habitude d'aller. C'était un vieux monsieur agréable qui nous fournissait toujours la bonne pièce lorsque nous en avions besoin. Je remarquai l'hésitation de Bella, sur le trottoir, lorsque nous passâmes devant la librairie qui était à côté de la boutique du bijoutier. Une brève lueur de mélancolie traversa son regard avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

**Bella POV**

Nous nous arrêtâmes à la boutique d'à côté et il ouvrit la porte pour me faire entrer. C'était un bijoutier. Il y avait un vieil homme derrière le comptoir. Il était grand, mince et dégarni avec un visage sympathique. Il loucha sur nous à travers ses lunettes lorsque nous entrâmes.

« Ah, Mr. Cullen ! Je suis content de vous voir. Cette jeune femme doit être la chanceuse. » Il fit le tour du comptoir pour serrer la main d'Edward puis il me regardaen souriant.

C'était la première fois qu'une attention masculine ne me faisait pas me sentir sale, depuis que j'avais emménagé ici. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la gentillesse dans son regard. Alors je lui rendis gentiment son sourire.

« C'est un ange, Edward, » dit-il.

« Je vous remercie, » répondis-je. C'était tellement agréable d'entendreun homme me dire quelque chose de gentil, sans arrière-pensé sourire s'agrandit et je savais que mes yeux pétillaient. Son sourire s'agrandit aussi.

« Je commence à croire que c'est toi qui a de la chance en fait, Edward. » gloussa-t-il.

Je regardai vers Edward pour voir s'il était en colère. Il me regardait comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il tendit sa main et caressa gentiment ma joue.

« Je crois que je suis d'accord avec vous, M. McGee. Je crois que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais chanceux jusqu'à maintenant, » répondit-il.

Il me regardait toujours, émerveillé, en caressant ma joue. Je commençai à rougir. Il rit en m'attirant soudainement pour m'enlacer et m'embrasser le front.

« Oui, j'ai définitivement de la chance qu'elle soit tout à moi, » déclara-t-il.

« Bien, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il, revenant à ses affaires.

« Eh bien, M. McGee, nous avons eu un petit malentendu plus tôt dans la journée et j'aimerais me faire pardonner. Qu'avez-vous pour moi qui pourrait m'aider à me réconcilier avec elle ? » demanda Edward en m'emmenant jusqu'au comptoir pour tout regarder.

J'étais debout et attendais pendant qu'ils parlaient et examinaient différents articles. Tout étincelait et était plein de diamants et de pierres précieuses. Tout était beau et cher.

Je pensais avec nostalgie à la librairie d'à côté. Si je pouvais seulement passer une heure à regarder des livres, ça serait suffisant pour moi. Je priais pour le jour où j'irais faire les boutique seule. Je passerais toute la journée assise par terre, dans la librairie, avec des piles de livres autour de moi, à sentir l'odeur des pages. C'était mon idéal.

Edward me sortit de ma rêverie en posant sa main au bas de mon dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Bella ? Est-ce ça m'aiderait à me faire pardonner ? » demanda-t-il d'un air penaud.

Je regardai ce qu'il tenait devant moi. C'était un bracelet en diamant et les diamants n'étaient pas petits. Honnêtement, je ne le voulais pas. Les bijoux, c'était pas mon truc. Je n'avais qu'un simple collier, une croix en argent que Renée et Phil m'avait offert au dernier Noël,3 paires de boucles d'oreilles et une montre, mais je commençais à apprendre mon rôle.

« Oui Edward, c'est très joli. Merci. » Je donnai mon approbation tandis que je tendais mon poignet pour qu'il l'essaye, comme il s'attendait à ce que je le fasse.

Il sourit, me montrant son approbation et ferma le fermoir. Il souleva ma main pour embrasser l'intérieur de mon poignet.

« On va le prendre, » il se tourna vers M. McGee et sortit sa carte de crédit de son portefeuille.

M. McGee nous fit passer à la caisse. J'ai failli m'évanouir en voyant le prix. Je pourrais acheter une voiture pour ce que j'avais d'accrocher au poignet maintenant.

« Merci encore, M. McGee. Je reviendrai bientôt pour l'autre achat dont nous avons discuté plus tôt. »

« Ça sera prêt lorsque vous en aurez besoin. » M. McGee rit et lança un clin d'œil dans ma direction.

Je m'étirai sur le bout des pieds et posai un baiser sur la joue de M. McGee. « Merci d'avoir été si gentil avec moi. J'espère vous revoir encore. »

Il se recula en souriant et se racla la gorge en retirant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, l'air gêné.

« Eh bien, à présent, jeune demoiselle, vous êtes la bienvenue dans ma boutique à tout moment. »

Edward fronça les sourcils mais ne semblait pas en colère. Il avait un air étrange dans les yeux.

Nous quittâmes la boutique et retournâmes vers la voiture. Il regarda la librairie devant laquelle nous passions à nouveau.

Cette fois, Edward s'arrêta. Je levai les yeux vers lui, effrayée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Il me regardait pensivement. « Bella, tu aimerais y entrer ? »

Je le regardai dans les yeux, cherchant s'il n'y avait pas une autre leçon cachée derrière cette question. Je n'en trouvais pas.

Je demandai précautionneusement, « Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oui, Bella, je suis sérieux. Si tu le souhaites, on peut entrer un petit instant. »

Je réagi instinctivement. Je lâchai un petit cri et bondis, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassai bruyamment sur la bouche. « Oh, Merci Edward. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça signifie pour moi. Merci. Merci. Merci. » Je l'embrassai entre chaque « merci » , lui montrant à quel point j'étais heureuse.

Il rit tandis qu'il me remit sur pieds et ouvrit la porte. Je me suis pratiquement ruée dans la boutique, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, et saisis sa main au passage. J'étais une gamine dans un magasin de bonbon.

Je m'arrêtai lorsque nous étions à l'intérieur et procédai à mon « rituel de la librairie ». Je fermai mes yeux, penchai ma tête en arrière et inspirai. Je pouvais sentir les pages de toutes les histoires. J'étais au paradis, même si ce n'était que pour un court moment.

Edward me regardait, fasciné par mes gestes. Je l'ai entraîné vers les rayons des classiques. Je faisais glisser ma main sur les reliures des livres. William Shakespeare, Jane Austin et des douzaines d'autres auteurs que j'aimais. Je pris Roméo et Juliette, et fis passer ma main sur la couverture pendant un moment. Il s'agissait d'un vieil ami.

Je soupirai tandis que je reposai le livre sur l'étagère. Je me tournai vers Edward qui me regardait toujours. « Merci, Edward, de m'avoirlaisséeentrer. J'apprécie vraiment. On peut partir maintenant, si tu veux. » J'étais déjà triste sachant que mon séjour au paradis allait prendre fin, mais j'étais contente du temps que j'y avais passé.

Il prit mon visage entre ses deux mains et leva mon visage vers le sien. Il me scrutait comme s'il tentait de résoudre un mystère. Je ne sais pas s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, mais il se pencha et me donna unbaiser léger comme une plume. Je répondis à son baiser en glissant mes bras autour de son cou pour le retenir. Ses mains descendirent pour s'enrouler autour de ma taille, me tenant près de lui mais tout doucement.

Il continua à me tenir tandis qu'il relevait la tête en me regardant.

« Bella, pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas quelques livres ? Je sais que tu auras du temps libre à la maison et ces livres te permettraient d'occuper ton temps. »

Un sourire illumina mon visage et je savais que mes yeux pétillaient à nouveau. Je le serrai fermement dans mes bras. « Merci Edward. » m'enquis-je.

Je me retournai vers l'étagère et pris 3 livres, je le regardai attendant son approbation. Je ne voulais pas dépasser les limites et gâcher ce moment.

« Ça va ceux-là, Edward ? » demandai-je en lui montrant mes choix.

« Oui, Bella, ceux-là sont bien. Es-tu prête à y aller ? »

J'acquiesçai et nous allâmes à l'avant de la boutique pour payer. J'étais sur un petit nuage. Edward m'avait acheté des livres et il allait m'accorder du temps pour que je les lise.

**Edward POV**

M. McGee nous salua lorsque nous entrâmes dans sa boutique. Lui et moi avions déjà discuté après ma visite à l'hôpital l'autre jour. Il travaillait sur la bague de fiançailles que je voulais faire concevoir pour Bella.

Il regarda Bella et me sourit. Il savait que c'était ma future femme sans que je la présente.

« C'est une ange, Edward, » dit-il.

Bella le remercia pour le compliment et j'étais étonné par la transformation qui s'était faite en elle. Elle lui sourit. C'était un sourire de sa part dont je n'avais jamais été témoin. Son visage en entier s'était illuminé et ses yeux étincelaient bien plus que n'importe quel bijou dans la boutique. Je voulais voir ce regard encore et encore. C'était si différent de tous les autres sourires que je recevais d'elle.

M. McGee était lui aussi troublé par son sourire. « Je commence à croire que c'est toi qui a de la chance, en fait, Edward. » gloussa-t-il.

Bella me regardait. Je caressai doucement sa joue de ma main, émerveillé.

« Je crois que je suis d'accord avec vous, M. McGee. Je crois que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais chanceux jusqu'à maintenant, » répondis-je.

Elle commença à rougir, ce qui me fit rire. Je l'attirai pour la serrer dans mes bras et embrasser son front. J'étais très heureux qu'elle soit mienne.

« Oui, j'ai définitivement de la chance qu'elle soit tout à moi, » dis-je.

Je lui racontai que nous avions eu un malentendu plus tôt dans la journée. Je me sentais mal de lui avoir reproché de ne pas manger. Je voulais lui offrir quelque chose de spécial pour arranger les choses avec elle. Le bijoutier et moi discutâmes des différents articles pendant qu'elle attendait debout. Je finis par choisir un bracelet tennis en diamant qui, je savais, serait ravissant autour de son poignet.

Je le pris pour qu'elle voit son cadeau. « Qu'est-ce tu en penses, Bella ? Est-ce que ça m'aiderait à me faire pardonner ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, Edward, c'est très joli. Merci, » répondit-elle, puis elle tendit son poignet pour que je l'accroche. J'embrassai son poignet après lui avoir mis le bracelet. Je savais que ça la rendrait heureuse.

Nous quittâmes le boutique sur les paroles du bijoutier disant à Bella qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue. Elle verrait toujours un admirateur en lui. Mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas. C'était un vieil homme, donc ce n'était pas une menace pour moi.

Nous retournions à la voiture lorsque je remarquai qu'elle regardait à nouveau la vitrine de la librairie. Je m'arrêtai, essayant de comprendre pour qu'elle semblait triste.

« Bella, tu aimerais y entrer ? » lui demandai-je.

Elle me regardait dans les yeux, cherchant je ne savais quoi.

Elle finit par répondre, « Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oui, Bella, je suis sérieux. Si tu le souhaites, on peut entrer un petit instant. »

J'ai été pris au dépourvu par sa réaction. Elle lâcha un petit cri et sauta dans mes bras, enroulant les siens autour de mon cou, et m'embrassa.

« Oh, merci Edward. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça signifie pour moi. Merci. Merci. Merci. » Elle m'embrassait entre chaque « merci ». Sa joie jaillissait.

Je ris tandis que je reposai à terre et lui ouvris la porte. Je ne pouvais pas oublier sa réaction pour une librairie. Elle couru dans la boutique, en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et en me surprenant en saisissant ma main au passage. On aurait dit une petite fille.

Elle s'arrêta lorsque nous fûmes à l'intérieur et je la regardais tandis qu'elle fermait ses yeux, penchait sa tête en arrière et inspirait profondément. Elle avait une expression de pure joie sur le visage.

Elle m'entraîna dans le rayon des grands classiques. Je la regardais faire courir sa main sur plusieurs livres. Elle en prit un et le caressa avec respect.

Elle soupira et remis le livre sur l'étagère. « Merci, Edward, de m'avoir permis d'entrer ici. J'apprécie vraiment. On peut partir maintenant, si tu veux. »

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et soutins son regard. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Ça me frustrait que son esprit me soit fermé. Je ne la comprenais pas. Elle était un casse-tête et j'avais l'impression que je pouvais y passer toute une vie que je n'arriverais pas à le résoudre. Je l'embrassai et elle enroula ses bras autour de moi en me rendant mon baiser. Je la tins doucement, voulant seulement revoir ses yeux pétillés à nouveau.

« Bella, pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas quelques livres ? Je sais que tu auras du temps libre à la maison et ces livres te permettraient d'occuper ton temps. »

Mon vœu fut exaucé. Ce sourire, que je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois auparavant, illumina son visage et ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau, pour moi cette fois-ci. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra fermement contre elle.

« Merci Edward. » Elle choisit trois livres avant de se tourner vers moi, pour avoir mon approbation. Je lui assurai que ces livres étaient bien et nous allâmes à l'avant de la boutique pour payer.

Je pouvais dire que je l'avais rendue heureuse. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi. Je lui avais acheté des vêtements de marque et elle portait un magnifique bracelet en diamant. Toutes ces choses n'avaient suscité que de brefs sourires et de petits 'merci' qui sonnaient maintenant à mes oreilles comme des réponses automatiques. Pourtant, une virée dans une librairie et 40$ de livres (moins cher que le prix de notre repas) avaient suscité des petits cris de plaisir et des sourires radieux. Oui, ma Bella était définitivement un casse-tête et j'avais hâte de passer ma vie à essayer de résoudre son mystère.


	15. Chapter 15

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Vous m'avez manqué dites-donc ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas publié…_

_Je tiens aussi à vous remercier encore et encore pour toutes vos reviews ! Surtout qu'en ce moment vous êtes un peu plus nombreuses (nombreux ?) à laisser des reviews alors je suis aux anges !_

_Surtout, continuez sur votre lancée ^^ _

_**IMPORTANT** : **Ce chapitre est du point de vue d'Edward lorsqu'il choisit Bella comme cadeau et la première fois qu'il la voit chez Charlie, après une punition (en gros, un petit retour en arrière)**. _

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

_Merci à Fleur50, ma bêta chérie ! :)_

* * *

J'étais sur ma canapé, dans mon appartement, avec mes pieds appuyés sur la table basse, essayant de décompressé. J'étais allongé la tête en arrière avec les yeux fermés, écoutant la radio. Ce semestre avait été dur. J'étais en dernière année de ma résidence. Je pensais à ce que ça signifierait pour moi.

Il ne me restait que cette année avant que je ne devienne officiellement le Dr. Edward Cullen, cardiologue, comme mon père. Je recevrais mon cadeau lors de la remise des diplômes, de la part de mes parents. Ma femme. Avec ce cadeau, je serais prêt à commencer ma vie et ça serait tout ce dont je rêvais.

Mon père était un brillant chirurgien et était demandé dans les hôpitaux de tout le pays. Il a choisi de s'installer et d'élever sa famille dans la bourgade de Forks, dans l'état de Washington. Il disait que sa décision était basée sur la dégradation moral des grandes villes. Il disait qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens qui essayaient de détruire des familles de l'extérieur. Alors que les petites villes restaient toujours attachées à la structure familiale. La famille était la chose la plus importante pour lui. Il n'était parti de sa famille que pour aller à l'université et à l'école de médecine avant de revenir et de se frayer un chemin dans les rangs de l'hôpital.

Il rencontra ma mère, Esmé, à l'université et ils ont toujours été ensemble depuis. J'ai deux frères aînés, Emmett et Jasper. Mon père aime beaucoup ma mère. Il prend très bien soin d'elle. Elle n'a jamais manqué de rien. Esmé a toujours été une merveilleuse épouse et mère.

Elle n'a jamais eu d'autre intérêt que sa famille. Nous avons toujours été sa priorité.

C'était évident pour quiconque venant chez nous. Ma mère tenait une maison plus qu'impeccable et nous n'avions jamais de nourriture type McDonald's comme repas. Ma mère tirait grand fierté à toujours nous préparer pleins de repas sains et équilibrés. Elle est toujours respectueuse et ne se dispute jamais avec mon père. Elle comprend qu'il sait plus de choses et qu'il n'y a que ses meilleurs intérêts qui lui tiennent à cœur. Leur mariage est réussi.

Mes frères et moi avons été élevé dans l'optique d'attendre la même chose pour nous. Une belle femme dévouée pour tenir notre maison et prendre soin de nos éventuels enfants de façon à ce que nous puissions nous concentrer sur comment subvenir aux besoins de nos familles de la façon dont nous le voulions. Mon père a un ami, Charlie, qui nous a toujours aidé à trouver nos femmes parfaites. Il a formé les deux femmes de mes frères et Emmett et Jasper sont très heureux dans leur mariage.

Mon père sait à quel point c'est difficile de trouver la femme parfaite. Il est toujours peiné que la femme de son ami Charlie se soit mise en tête de le quitter il y a quelques années, emportant avec elle son unique fille. Il avait l'habitude de nous dire qu'elle avait des idées folles en tête et qu'on ne pouvait pas la dresser. Il disait que c'était pour ça que Charlie réussissait avec ses méthodes d'entraînement; parce qu'il avait appris à ses dépens ce qu'il peut se passer si votre femme n'est pas complètement engagée dans le mariage.

Lui et Charlie présélectionnent soigneusement les candidates avant que nous ne fassions notre choix final. Ça permet d'éviter les rendez-vous qui prennent beaucoup de temps, avec les rituels du genre 'voyons si nous sommes compatibles' ou 'apprenons à nous connaître'. Attention, je ne dis pas que nous ne sortions pas ensemble. C'est juste que les rendez-vous étaient tous occasionnels, une semaine tout au plus. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'apprendre à connaître une personne plus longtemps que ça. Nous savions d'où nos femmes viendraient.

C'est une tâche très sérieuse car nous n'aurons aucun divorce dans notre famille. Aucun membre de notre famille éloignée ou des amis proches de Carlisle n'ont jamais divorcé ou ont été malheureux dans leurs mariages depuis qu'on a commencé ce système, il y a quelques années.

Charlie est très méticuleux dans sa formation. Il a un fils qui l'aide. Je vois Charlie comme un mal nécessaire pour un mariage réussi. J'ai toujours su que c'était le processus et je savais que ça fonctionnait. J'en suis témoin à chaque fois que je vois mes frères avec leur femme.

Cependant, je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre enseigne à ma femme comment me satisfaire au lit. Non seulement je n'aimais pas le fait que ma femme apprenne et pratique ses compétences, avec pour seule condition qu'elle soit vierge lors de notre nuit de noce, avec Charlie et son fils jusqu'à ce qu'elles (ses compétences) soient parfaites, mais je n'aimais pas non plus le fait que ça prenne plus longtemps pour qu'on finalise tout.

C'est quelque chose dont j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Carlisle depuis que nous avons commencé à chercher ma femme il y a un an. Carlisle me rappelle sans cesse à quel point ça prend du temps et de l'énergie de former quelqu'un. Aucun de nous n'a ce temps à consacrer. Mes frères se sont tous les deux lancés dans des affaires fructueuses en partant de rien et moi, je serais en train de terminer ma résidence, ce qui prenait beaucoup de temps. Je finis par reconnaître que Carlisle avait raison, comme d'habitude.

J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie à travailler plus dur que n'importe qui d'autre afin d'atteindre mon but aussi vite qu'humainement possible. Je suis un perfectionniste et j'ai un problème avec la patience, en fait, je n'en ai aucune. J'ai aussi un tempérament très colérique que j'ai parfois du mal à contrôler. Je n'attend pas patiemment les résultats. Je veux tout, quand je le veux et comme je le veux.

Je connaissais le programme pour obtenir ma femme. J'aurais jusqu'à un an pour faire mon choix final parmi les candidates que Carlisle et Charlie auraient présélectionné pour moi. La présélection est basée sur mes préférences concernant l'apparence, l'intelligence et la personnalité. Certes, la personnalité serait modelée à ma préférence, mais c'est plus facile si vous avez une base avec laquelle commencer, plutôt que d'essayer de modifier complètement le caractère de quelqu'un.

C'était un désastre qui se produisait. J'ai déjà vu ça arriver avec mon cousin, Laurent. Il avait insisté pour avoir une fille dont la personnalité ne pouvait être refaite. Elle n'avait pas la base de ce qu'il attendait. Ça n'a pas fonctionné avec elle et quelqu'un d'autre a été choisi. Cette situation était un vrai bazar. Je refusais de passer par-là.

Je pensais à mes frères et à leur femme. Emmett est marié à Rosalie depuis 4 ans maintenant. Elle était un cadeau de la part de mes parents lorsqu'il a terminé l'école de commerce. Il est très heureux avec elle. Elle est blonde, belle et forte physiquement, ce qui est bien car Emmett est monté comme un grizzly et il ferait craquer comme une brindille n'importe qui de plus faible que lui. Il a tendance à se laisser emporter dans ses singeries et a cassé plus d'un meuble en se bagarrant. Il a ouvert une salle de sport à Port Angeles qui marche très bien. Rosalie est parfaite pour lui. Elle peut supporter son caractère taquin et le rend très heureux compte tenu du sourire qu'il arbore tout le temps.

La femme de Jasper est complètement différente. Jasper a toujours été le calme de la famille. Il a tendance à être introverti et est affecté par les humeurs des autres. Il est marié à Alice depuis 2 ans. Elle a été son cadeau lorsqu'il a ouvert sa boîte de nuit. Il l'appelle son 'lutin'. Elle est très menue et a du mal à rester en place. Carlisle était au début inquiet qu'elle puisse être hyperactive ou qu'elle puisse avoir un trouble déficit de l'attention et par conséquent qu'elle soit rayée de la liste. Il l'a testé et nous avons appris qu'il s'agissait juste de sa personnalité, au grand plaisir de Jasper. Elle contrebalançait parfaitement le calme de Jasper. Elle l'a fait sortir de sa coquille.

Maintenant, c'était mon tour. Je voulais mon cadeau lorsque je serais diplômé en Mai. Je regarde les profils (des candidates) depuis un an et je dirai mon choix à mon père lorsque je rentrerai à la maison pour les vacances. Ce qui donnera 6 mois à Charlie pour la préparer à être mafemme le jour de la remise des diplômes.

Je réfléchissais aux critères que je leur avais donné. J'aime les brunes menues. Je voulais une femme calme et réservée. Bien que j'aimais mes belles-sœurs, elles étaient parfaites pour mes frères. Elles n'étaient pas parfaites pour moi. J'avais besoin que quelqu'un qui pourrait supporter mes changements d'humeurs et savoir quand se taire. Vu que je suis un perfectionniste, je suis très exigeant dans tous les aspects de ma vie. J'ai besoin d'une femme qui peut supporter ça sans faire d'erreurs.

Je pris une gorgée de ma bière en regardant le profil de la fille que j'examinais. Je n'étais pas emballé à 100% par cette fille mais c'était la meilleur de leur sélection. Il fallait vraiment que je décide si ça allait être elle ou si je voulais qu'ils recommencent le processus. Je fronçai les sourcils à cette pensée. Ça voudrait dire que je devrais attendre plus longtemps.

Le téléphone sonna et je le pris pour regarder l'identité de l'appelant. C'étais l'hôpital de Forks. Je décrochai tandis que je portai le téléphone à mon oreille.

« Bonjour Carlisle. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bonjour Edward. Je vais bien. Comment se passent les examens de fin de semestre ? » « Je suis en train d'en finir avec tout ça pour rentrer à temps pour les vacances. Je devrais arriver un jour avant. »

« C'est bon à entendre, fils. Ecoute, je voulais te demander si tu avais déjà fait ton choix et si c'est le cas, es-tu emballé par elle ? » demanda-t-il.

Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose dont il voulait parler.

« En fait, j'étais assis là tentant de me décider lorsque tu as appelé. Je sais que je dois te donner ma réponse à Thanksgiving pour que Charlie puisse tout mettre en marche. C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr à 100% qu'elle soit le meilleur choix. Sur tous les profilsque tu m'as envoyé**s,** elle est la plus proche, mais pas parfaite. Es-tu sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de meilleurs choix que ça ? » demandai-je.

Carlisle rit. « Et bien, nous savons tous à quel point tu veux la perfection. J'ai toujours été fier de cette qualité que tu as, Edward. Alors je me suis dis que tu ne serais pas opposé au fait de regarder un profil de plus ? »

« Bien sûr, si tu penses vraiment que tu as quelque chose d'intéressant. Scanne-moi ça et je vais voir l'ordinateur portable. Une minute, ne quitte pas. »

J'allai jusqu'à mon bureau et m'assis pour ouvrir mes mails. J'attendis que son e**-**mail arrive.

« Alors, parle-moi d'elle en attendant, Carlisle. »

« Non, je ne pense pas vouloir faire ça. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses une idée trop rapidement. Je pense que tu as besoin de tout son effet de surprise. Fais-moi confiance pour celle-ci. » Il riait.

Je vis son e-mail arriver et cliquai pour l'ouvrir. Je téléchargeai le fichier joint et attendis qu'il s'ouvre. Lorsqu'il s'afficha, je fus sans voix. Elle était à couper le souffle. Elle avait de long**s **cheveux ondulés acajou avec de grands yeux de biche marron chocolat et de long**s **cils. Elle avait des lèvres roses faisant une moue, me donnant envie d'embrasser l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elle était parfaite.

« Edward, tu es toujours là ? » Il riait toujours. Il semblait savoir quelle était ma réaction sans même me voir.

Je fus sorti de ma stupeur. « Ouais, Carlisle. Elle est extraordinaire. »

Je savais à cet instant que je l'avais trouvée, elle était parfaite.

« Je la veux, » dis-je avec conviction. « Où Charlie l'a-t-il trouvée ? » demandai-je.

« Et bien crois-le ou pas, c'est la fille de Charlie, Isabella Marie. Sa mère est morte dans un accident de voiture il y a deux mois et il a sa garde. »

« Vraiment ? C'est sa fille ? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. Elle ne lui ressemble pas du tout. » dis-je.

« Attends, » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, « tu as dit qu'il a sa garde ? Quel âge a-t-elle, Carlisle ? »

Je pouvais entendre Carlisle soupirer de l'autre côté du fil avant qu'il réponde.

« Et bien, c'est le seul piège, Edward, » il s'arrêta, « elle vient juste d'avoir 17 ans. »

« 17 ans ? » grondai-je. « Donc c'est une espèce de mauvaise et cruelle plaisanterie ? Tu me donnes de faux espoirs et ensuite tu les anéantis ? »

« Non, attends Edward. Il y a un moyen si tu la veux vraiment. Charlie et moi en avons parlé et j'ai deux ou trois solutions. La question est : à quel point la veux-tu ? »

Je réfléchissais à sa question pendant que je fixai le visage qui me regardait depuis l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Je pris une grande inspiration, « Je la veux, Carlisle. »

« C'**e**st ce que je pensais que tu dirais. Marché conclu. Je sais que tu voulais ton cadeau pour début Mai avant ta remise des diplôme**s**. Ce n'est manifestement pas possible avec elle. Tu devras attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait 18 ans pour les apparences. Mais ce ne sont que quelques mois en plus que ce que tu avais prévu. Ça te laissera du temps pour que tu prennes tes marques à l'hôpital. Et avec le temps en plus qu'il aura pour travailler avec elle, tu pourras être sûr qu'elle sera parfaite. De toute façon, le délai de 6 mois allait forcément être repoussé pour n'importe quelle fille pour qu'elle soit prête. C'est toujours mieux pour Charlie de travailler avec elle de 9 mois à un an. »

Je me penchai en avant en appuyant mon coude sur le bureau et en pinçant l'arrête de mon nez. Je fermai mes yeux pendant que je songeai à son plan. Presque un an à attendre. Temps pendant lequel Charlie et James l'auraient tous les jours pendant que j'attendrais, ça mérite réflexion.

« Carlisle, » demandai-je, « vu que c'est sa fille, comment se sent Charlie par rapport à ça ? Lui et James sont-ils prêt à la former complètement et à me la céder à la fin ? » J'insistai sur ce point étant donné que je connaissais chaque aspect de leur entraînement. Il est devenu très intense.

« Oui, Edward, il est prêt à le faire. C'était son idée en fait. Il me l'a ramenée pour que je l'examine. » Il riait en y repensant. « Crois-moi, elle a beau être jeune, tu ne seras pas déçu. »

Penser que mon père avait posé ses mains sur elle me mit mal à l'aise. Je savais que c'était nécessaire pour être sûre qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle n'avait jamais été avec quelqu'un d'autre avant moi. Cet examen allait être reproduit le jour avant que je ne l'épouse.

Charlie était peut-être le plus vieil ami de Carlisle, mais c'était toujours tentant d'aller trop loin dans les leçons et son fils avait des problèmes avec son self-control. Il y a eu deux ou trois incidents au cours des années qui ont été découverts que plus tard. C'était pourquoi on avait pris la précaution d'ajouter un examen lorsqu'Emmett reçut Rosalie.

« Carlisle, je ne veux attendre aussi longtemps. Je n'ai pas confiance en Charlie, ni en James pour qu'ils la gardent aussi longtemps. C'est quoi ton autre idée ? »

« Et bien, celle-ci est plus facile. Esmé et moi l'adoptons au printemps. Ce n'est vraiment qu'un détail technique. C'est inutile mais au moins, elle sera liée à toi et Charlie ne pourra pas l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre entre-temps. Tu pourras venir à la maison pour la voir quand tu auras des vacances ou nous pourronste la ramener. Ensuite, tu l'épouseras lorsqu'elle aura 18 ans en automne prochain. Tu sais, un mariage à Noël ça serait vraiment magnifique. Et tu n'auraspas à t'inquiéter du fait qu'elle vive avec nous. Je prendrai très bien soin d'elle pour toi. »

Je surpris un ton dans la voix de mon père qui me mit mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qui avait causé cela. Je n'avais jamais eu aucune raison de prendre ses mots autrement qu'au pied de la lettre. Cependant, il y avait presque trop de ferveur dans son dernier commentaire. Je réfléchissais aux deux solutions en regardant mon Isabella et finis par proposer ma propre solution.

« D'accord, voilà ce que je veux faire. On va partir sur la deuxième solution. Appelle M. Jenks et dis-lui de commencer le processus d'adoption. Je vais me rendre à l'université cet après-midi et leur dire de tout transférer à l'hôpital de Forks pour que je finisse ma résidence là-bas. »

« Edward, il est inutile que tu changes ton programme. C'est beaucoup de paperasserie et tout. Ce ne sont que quelques mois de plus. Tu la verras souvent. Mais reste là-bas, fils.

Il essayait de me persuader de ne pas rentrer à la maison. Mes yeux se plissèrent à cette pensée.

« Non Carlisle, ma décision est prise. Je serai à la maison demain pour te retrouver à l'hôpital. S'il te plait, mets tout en route pour moi. D'accord, papa ? » Je lui ai lancé le 'papa' pour flatter son ego. Mes frères et moi ne l'appelons plus papa depuis que nous avons fini le lycée.

***

Je me garai devant la maison de Charlie et sonnai à la porte. Je pouvais entendre un match se jouant dans le salon et Charlie et James qui criaient après l'arbitre à la télé.

J'entendis des pas à l'entrée tandis que quelqu'un déverrouillait la porte. Charlie me salua. Il avait l'air choqué de me voir, mais se ressaisit rapidement.

« Bonjour, Edward. Nous ne t'attendions pas avant la semaine prochaine, » accusa-t-il.

Il semblait mal à l'aise et ne pas savoir comment agir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux.

« Et bien, j'ai eu un changement de programme, Charlie. Ce n'est pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se secoua, « Non, non, bien sûr que non. » Il se recula pour me laisser entrer. « Entre, » dit-il et il me fit signe de la main d'entrer dans la salon.

J'entrai et James bondit de son siège. « Hey, Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Encore sur le ton de l'accusation, que se passait-il ? Je commençais à me demander si quelque chose était déjà arrivé à Isabella ? Je ne serais pas content si c'était le cas.

Je me tins dans la pièce et regardai autour de moi en écoutant. Je ne l'entendais pas dans la maison. Je me tournai vers Charlie.

« Où est-elle, Charlie ? » demandai-je.

Il se racla la gorge et décocha un regard à James avant de répondre.

« Et bien Edward, nous avons eu un petit problème ce matin. » Il se racla à nouveau et pointa une pièce du doigt. « Elle est dans la cuisine. » Il semblait inquiet.

Je marchai devant lui jusqu'à la cuisine, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. Je ne l'entendais toujours pas. Ce que je vis me mit en colère. Elle était nue, attachée à la table de la cuisine avec un bâillon dans la bouche, inconsciente.

Mon visage s'assombrit de colère contre Charlie et James qui étaient incapable de parler. J'étais furieux. Je m'avançai pour me tenir près d'elle. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre première rencontre. Je laissais mon regard se balader sur elle.

Retenant ce que je pouvais voir. Je m'accroupis pour être au niveau de son visage et repoussai doucement ses cheveux. Même inconsciente, elle était belle. Ses long**s** cils foncés cachaient les yeux que je voulais voir.

Sa bouche était déformée avec le bâillon attaché à sa bouche. Je voulais quand même l'embrasser alors j'ai doucement embrassé sa joue tandis que je me relevai. Je pouvais goûter le goût salé de ses larmes qu'elle avait manifestement pleuré. Je continuai mon inspection et vis les hématomes violets qui couvraient ses fesses.

Mes yeux se plissèrent tandis que je faisais courir ma main dessus. Je rivai mon regard vers Charlie, attendant une explication.

« Assis-toi et commence à expliquer. » Ma voix était descendu à un niveau dangereux, lui faisant comprendre à quel point j'étais en colère. « Maintenant. »

Il déplaça ses pieds anxieusement et tira une autre chaise de sous la table pour que je m'assois. James s'assit sur la chaise qui était déjà au milieu de la pièce en me fixant avec les bras croisés contre son torse.

Charlie prit un moment pour rassembler ses idées et commença à expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé au petit-déjeuner. Il m'a raconté qu'elle avait renversé le café sur ses jambes, le brûlant et ruinant ses vêtements. Le fait qu'elle lui ait répondu lorsqu'il l'avait grondé pour ça.

Je méditais sur ce qu'il m'avait dit tandis que je m'accroupissais à nouveau pour masser ses jambes. Mes mouvements ont dû la réveiller. Elle commença à gémir. Je pouvais sentir à quel point les muscles de ses jambes étaient tendus.

Je vis sa tête bouger un peu et ensuite, elle commença à trembler. J'avais touché un point particulièrement douloureux sur sa cuisse et elle cria de douleur à travers son bâillon. Je détestais l'entendre crier alors je me penchai pour embrasser l'endroit que je massais pour la rassurer.

Charlie et moi continuâmes à discuter de sa punition et de sa formation. Je comprenais pourquoi elle était punie et j'étais d'accord sur le fait que son comportement de ce matin et celui qu'elle avait eu à l'hôpital avec mon père était inacceptable. Carlisle m'avait parlé de sa réticence à le laisser l'examiner. Je n'étais pas content du fait qu'elle allait manifestement être plus difficile à former. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle aurait probablement besoin d'être punie plus que d'habitude pour qu'elle devienne obéissante.

Je veux la perfection, mais ne tolère pas les mauvais traitements ou le fait qu'ils prennent trop de libertés avec ce qui m'appartient. Et elle était à moi, maintenant et pour toujours. J'étais en colère qu'il l'ait oublié là. J'étais d'accord pour laisser passer cette fois-ci, mais j'ai été clair sur le fait que je ne tolérerais plus d'autre erreur avec elle. Elle était bien trop importante.

Je savais que je devais aller à l'hôpital pour mon entretientpour ma résidence. C'était une formalité mais je devais tout de même le faire. J'embrassai ses hématomes, lui montrant à quel point je la chérissais, et partis de chez Charlie.


	16. Chapter 16

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Je vous tiens à vous remercier énormément pour toutes vos reviews qui me mettent toujours autant de baume au cœur !_

_J'ai répondu à une bonne partie des reviews mais j'ai fini par me laisser submerger alors celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu, je vous prie de m'excuser ! Je me rattraperai, promis !_

_Je tiens aussi à remercier les revieweuses anonymes, à qui je ne peux pas répondre mais que je n'oublie pas pour autant !_

_Bon alors pour ce chapitre, il faut entre guillemet « oublier » le chapitre d'avant sur Edward et se rappeler où on s'est arrêté au chapitre encore avant pour reprendre ici. C'est-à-dire, quand Edward et Bella était à la librairie._

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps_

_Bonne lecture_

Nous retournâmes à Forks après la librairie. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de sourire. J'étais si excitée à propos de mes livres. C'était le meilleur moment de toute ma journée. Edward était calme. Il semblait distrait lorsque nous quittions la librairie, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il me jetait occasionnellement un coup d'œil et caressait ma cuisse.

Je me rendis compte que nous sortions de la ville au lieu de retourner chez Charlie. Je me tournai vers lui.

« Edward, » demandai-je, « tu ne me ramènes pas à la maison ? »

Il me regarda puis sourit, « Si, chez moi. »

« Oh, » répondis-je.

Je prêtai attention à la route maintenant pour que je sache où j'étais. Il quitta la route principale pour une allée privée avec un énorme portail. Il appuya sur un bouton sur la télécommande accrochée à sa visière, attendant que le portail s'ouvre. Tandis que nous avancions, je me rendis compte que je ne voyais toujours pas de maison nulle part. Nous roulâmes 10 autres minutes, serpentant à travers les arbres denses, et nous débouchâmes ensuite sur une énorme maison de 3 étages. On aurait dit une de ces vieilles maisons d'époque au milieu des plantations avec la devanture en briques et d'immenses colonnes blanches prolongeant la toiture jusqu'à la véranda. C'était magnifique.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la maison et Edward m'aida à sortir de la voiture. Je restai debout un moment, observant le cadre qui m'entourait. Il y avait une allée en brique qui cheminait de la route jusqu'à la véranda de devant, longée par des parterres de fleurs tout le long de l'allée. Je remarquai que le chemin se divisait devant la maison et menait vers une autre route qui disparaissait au loin. Je pouvais voir le haut de deux autres maisons, derrière et à droite de la maison.

Edward me guida sur le chemin jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrant et me faisant entrer. Je me tenais dans un vestibule qui paraissait plus grand que la maison de Charlie. Il y avait un escalier central qui divisait l'étage. Ma maison était remplie d'objet ancien. Je l'adorais.

Elle me rappelait ma maison à Phoenix. Renée et moi adorions aller 'chiner', comme nous aimions appeler ça, plusieurs fois par an. Bien sûr, nous n'avons jamais eu quoi que ce soit de la même qualité que ce que je voyais ici, mais Renée était très créative avec ce qu'elle trouvait.

J'entendis des pas se rapprochant, venant de l'arrière de la maison. Une magnifique femme s'essuyait les mains avec une serviette et semblait quelque peu inquiète. Elle s'arrêta devant nous et posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle était habillée d'un jeans, d'un pull douillet de couleur bordeaux et de bottes. Je pouvais voir les traces sur ses genoux, où elle avait essuyé la saleté.

« Oh Edward, tu m'as fait peur. Je croyais que c'était ton père qui rentrait plus tôt » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je rentrais tout juste du jardin pour commencer le dîner. »

Elle embrassa Edward sur la joue tandis qu'il se penchait pour l'enlacer. Elle était plus grande que moi de quelques centimètres, mais toujours plus petite qu'Edward. Je pouvais dire que c'était la mère d'Edward d'après son apparence et la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle se tourna pour me regarder. Je souris pour la saluer.

« Tout va bien, Esmé, » lui sourit-il. « Ce n'est que nous. Tu as tout ton temps. »

Il se tourna pour me présenter en souriant. « Esmé, voici Isabella. C'est la cadeau que j'ai choisi. »

Je rougis de gêne à la façon dont il m'avait présenté à sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas me qualifier d'amie, de petite amie ou de fiancée. Non, j'étais son 'stylo sous papier cadeau' qu'il avait choisi du magasin. C'était humiliant.

Son regard m'analysait. Elle semblait être capable de dire ce que je ressentais. Je crus avoir vu un bref moment de tristesse traverser son visage avant de disparaitre.

« Bienvenue dans notre famille, Isabella, » dit-elle. Elle m'enlaça et me murmura ensuite très doucement avant de m'embrasser la joue, « Ça va bien se passer. »

Je pouvais entendre la compassion dans sa voix. Elle comprenait mon embarras. Edward vis mes rougeurs et caressa ma joue en regardant notre interaction.

« Merci, Mme Cullen, » répondis-je. « S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Bella. »

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. « Et s'il te plait, appelle-moi Esmé ou maman. Après tout, tout va devenir ma fille. »

Elle recula et se tourna vers Edward. « Elle est magnifique, Edward. Je suis sûre que tu seras très heureux. »

« Oui, je sais que je le serai, » déclara-t-il. « Je vais emmener Bella à l'étage, dans notre chambre, pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Je sais que tu es occupée maintenant alors je la ferai descendre pour qu'elle visite avec toi plus tard. » Tandis qu'il me guidait vers les escaliers, il se retourna vers elle, « Emmett et Jasper doivent venir ce soir ? »

« Non, ils n'ont pas prévu de venir. »

« Oh, bien, je vais les appeler alors. Ça ne t'embête pas de les avoir à la maison ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. « Je vais les appeler et leur dire d'envoyer Rosalie et Alice pour qu'elles t'aident avec le dîner. »

« Bien sûr. J'aime avoir tous mes enfants pour le dîner, » répondit-elle. « As-tu parlé à ton père ? »

« Nous l'avons vu ce matin à l'hôpital. Il sait que j'amène Bella à la maison aujourd'hui alors je suis sûr qu'il s'attend à ce que tout le monde soit là pour l'accueillir. »

Sur ce, nous allâmes vers les escaliers. Je vis Esmé regarder sa montre et froncer les sourcils avant de soupirer et de retourner dans le hall. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et vis qu'il était 16h17. Je savais pourquoi elle fronçait les sourcils. Elle n'avait manifestement prévu qu'un dîner pour 3. Maintenant, elle avait 8 personnes pour le dîner et s'ils avaient le même emploi du temps que Charlie, elle avait une heure pour le préparer.

Edward m'emmena au dernier étage et s'arrêta devant la dernière porte avant de l'ouvrir afin d'attendre que j'entre. J'entrai dans un salon avec un canapé, deux fauteuils et un bureau. Il y avait une large entrée qui menait à la chambre derrière. Edward alla poser mes sacs sur le lit king-size en fer forgé noir. Les deux pièces étaient en rouge et doré.

Je vis Edward ouvrir une armoire contre le mur. Je pouvais voir une large collection de CD et un système stéréo. Il le mit en marche et de la musique classique se jouait doucement, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers moi.

« Bella, pourquoi ne mettrais-tu pas tes vêtements dans la penderie ? » dit-il en pointant du doigt la porte dans la pièce.

« La salle de bain est la porte à côté de celle de la penderie, si tu en as besoin. Je vais appeler mes frères pour le dîner. »

Il retourna dans le salon en sortant son téléphone. Je commençai à ranger les vêtements qu'il a acheté et je pouvais entendre sa voix au téléphone.

« Hey Emmett. » … « Attends une minute, ne décroche pas. Je vais ajouter Jasper pour que je puisse vous parler à tous les deux en même temps. » … « Je voulais que vous veniez tous les deux dîner ce soir et rencontrer Bella. » … « Oui, j'ai finalement choisi mon cadeau, Emmett. » Il riait. « Je sais que j'ai pris un éternité. Alors qui a gagné le pari ? » … « Vraiment ? J'étais pourtant sûr que ça serait Emmett qui aurait gagné. » … « Et bien, je ne suis toujours pas habitué à l'étrange habilité d'Alice à prédire les choses. Sans vouloir te vexer, Jasper. » … « Esmé est en train de préparer le dîner pour tout le monde. Vous pouvez envoyer Rosalie et Alice pour l'aider ? Je ne lui ai pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour tout préparer et pour ce soir, au moins, je voulais garder Bella pour moi avant le dîner. » … « Non, Emmett. Souviens-toi, elle a 17 ans. Contrairement à toi et à Jasper, je vais devoir attendre, » il semblait irrité. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Ça ira. Il y a eu un changement de programme et je vais terminer sa formation moi-même. » … « Oui, Jasper. J'ai déjà des problèmes avec Charlie et James. On en parlera ce soir après le dîner et on verra quoi faire avec ça. » … « Je sais, Jasper. Merci de m'avoir averti. C'est comme ça que je les ai attrapés sur le fait avant que ça ne puisse empirer. » … « Très bien, je vous vois tous les deux dans une heure pour le dîner. Merci d'envoyer Rosalie et Alice pour aider ce soir. Bella vous rendra la pareille quand vous en aurez besoin. »

Je l'entendis fermer le clapet de son téléphone et revenir dans la pièce. Je rangeai la dernière pièce de lingerie. Son regard se balada sur moi. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit mes pieds nus. Je les avais retirés pendant que je rangeais tout. Mes pieds me faisaient tellement mal à force d'avoir porté des talons toute la journée.

« Je suis désolée, » dis-je tandis que je remettais mes chaussures. « Mes pieds me faisaient mal. »

Il s'approcha et m'arrêta en me prenant la chaussure de la main.

« J'aime comment tes jambes sont lorsque tu portes des talons, Bella. Il va falloir t'y habituer. Cependant, je peux faire une concession. Lorsque tu es dans notre chambre, tu peux les retirer. » Il me sourit.

« Merci, » soupirai-je de soulagement. J'étais tellement contente de ne pas l'avoir mis en colère.

Il me guida vers le canapé du salon. Il s'allongea en étendant une jambe sur le canapé et en laissant l'autre pied au sol. Il m'attira pour que je m'allonge au-dessus de lui. Je posai mes bras sur son torse, me maintenant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'il voulait, allongé là à me regarder en caressant mes cheveux d'une main pendant que l'autre encerclait ma taille.

« Bella, il faut qu'on discute des changements qui vont être mis en place pour toi, dans les semaines à venir, mais je pense qu'on va laisser ça pour après le dîner. » Ses yeux s'assombrissaient tandis que sa voix diminuait. « Là maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Sur ce, il abaissa mon visage vers le sien et attaqua mes lèvres. Les siennes étaient affamées. Il enfonça sa langue entre mes lèvres et j'ouvris ma bouche pour qu'il continue son assaut. Dès qu'il sentit mes bras se glisser autour de son cou, il relâcha mon visage pour faire glisser ses deux mains le long de mon dos et sur mes fesses. Vu à quel point ma robe était courte, elle était remontée pour exposer une partie de mes fesses à ses mains.

Il commença à masser mes fesses avec ses mains tandis qu'il continuait à m'embrasser. Je l'embrassais en retour avec autant de passion que je le pouvais. Soudainement, il s'éloigna et s'assit, m'entraînant avec lui. Il se leva et me souleva, me portant jusqu'au lit.

« Ça sera beaucoup plus confortable ici, » murmura-t-il. Il m'allongea sur le lit et s'allongea ensuite au-dessus de moi, écartant mes jambes pour qu'il puisse se placer entre. Il recommença à m'embrasser, en attaquant ma bouche et maintenant ma tête avec ses mains. Je pouvais sentir son érection pressée contre moi et je pris peur. Je fis l'erreur d'essayer de m'éloigner.

J'essayai de tourner ma tête pour briser notre baiser et poussai sur ses épaules. Il grogna et saisit mes mains, les mirent au-dessus de ma tête pour les maintenir d'une main. Il utilisa son autre main pour tenir mon menton, m'empêchant de bouger. Ses baisers devenaient de plus en plus brutaux et plus passionnés. Je pouvais sentir les larmes couler des coins de mes yeux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire.

Il releva son visage pour me lancer un regard furieux. « Je t'ai dit de ne jamais t'éloigner de moi, Isabella. Ne m'oblige pas à te punir. »

« Je suis désolée, » mes lèvres tremblaient lorsque je parlais. « Je ne sais pas comment être avec toi, ni ce que tu attends. S'il te plait, ne me punis pas. Je te promets d'apprendre, Edward. S'il te plait, apprends-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse. Je veux te rendre heureux. »

Je suppliais. J'espérais juste qu'il avait compris que personne ne m'avait réellement expliqué ce qu'étaient ses attentes. Je ne savais toujours pas totalement ce qu'était mon rôle, à part être forcée de me marier avec lui. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer d'ici là, ni comment mon adoption était censée jouer un rôle là-dedans.

J'en savais un peu d'après ce que Charlie m'avait dit et je pouvais en deviner une partie d'après ce que lui et James m'avaient forcée à faire. Je me disais juste que si quelqu'un me faisait un dessin, pour ainsi dire, je ne ferais pas tant d'erreurs.

Il posa son front contre le mien en prenant de profondes inspirations. Il m'immobilisait toujours. Je sentis la tension le quitter lentement et il releva la tête pour me regarder à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient encore sombres, mais la colère s'en estompait.

« Je comprends, Bella. Je dois me rappeler que tu n'es pas encore totalement formée. Tu n'étais avec Charlie et James que depuis quelques semaines et n'étais pas très loin dans ton entraînement. »

Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement avant de se relever. « J'ai besoin de toi, Bella. Je te désire. » Il pressa à nouveau son érection contre moi, me montrant à quel point il me voulait. « C'était une mauvaise idée de commencer ça maintenant. Il n'y a pas assez de temps comme je l'aurais voulu avant le dîner, » soupira-t-il. « Je suppose que je dois t'expliquer maintenant. On reprendra ça (N/T : c'est-à-dire leur petit moment à 2) après le dîner, quand on aura plus de temps. »

Ses yeux montraient qu'il tiendrait la promesse qu'il avait prononcée dans sa dernière phrase.


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou tout le monde !!_

_Me revoilà pour la suite des aventures de notre pauvre Bella. Vous aviez tous l'air d'apprécier le fait qu'elle aille chez les Cullen ! Je vous laisse voir ce qui se passe ensuite…_

_Juste avant que je ne m'éclipse, je tiens à vous remercier du fond du cœur pour toutes vos superbes reviews ! J'y ai répondu pour la plupart mais j'ai encore cafouillé avec les dernières reviews !_

_Et bien sûr, un grand merci à ma bêta Fleur50._

**Bonne lecture !**

Edward finit par se relever et s'allongea un moment avec les bras sur ses yeux. Je ne bougeai pas de peur de le provoquer à nouveau. Après deux, trois minutes, il se leva et se tourna pour me regarder. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur moi, devenant de plus en plus foncé à nouveau, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. Il me tendis sa main que je me lève du lit.

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller sur le canapé pour discuter, Bella. Te voir allongée ici m'empêche de réfléchir clairement, » sourit-il.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser doucement avant de me guider à nouveau vers le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé, étendant une jambe, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Cette fois, lorsqu'il m'attira, au lieu de me mettre face à lui, il me fit asseoir entre ses jambes, mon dos contre son torse pour qu'il puisse enrouler ses bras autour de moi.

Il repoussa les cheveux de mon épaule et grogna en voyant à nouveau les marques de James.

« Tu es à moi, Isabella, » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Uniquement à moi. Je ne permettrai plus jamais à personne de poser sa marque sur toi. Je ne partage pas ce qui m'appartient. Je tuerai quiconque essayera de te marquer ou de t'éloigner de moi. »

Il commença à embrasser mon épaule en insistant sur chaque ecchymose et chaque morsure. Ses mots m'effrayaient, mais la sensation de sa bouche sur mon épaule provoqua un frisson, le long de ma colonne vertébrale, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la peur.

« Dis que tu m'appartiens, Isabella, » demanda-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de moi, tel un étau. « Dis qu'il n'y a que moi qui peux te marquer à partir d'aujourd'hui. Dis-le. »

Je me sentais figée et nerveuse tandis que je lui murmurais. « Je suis à toi, Edward. Il n'y a que toi qui peut me marquer à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

Je frissonnai lorsque je finis et il le sentit. Il soupira et fit tourner ma tête de façon à ce que je le regarde dans les yeux.

« N'aies pas peur de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi, Bella. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je ne te partagerai avec personne. Je ne veux plus jamais que les mains d'un autre homme soient sur toi. C'était une erreur que de laisser Charlie et James t'avoir. Je sais que c'est ce qui devait être fait pour te préparer à être ma femme. Je sais qu'Emmett et Jasper l'ont toléré avec Rosalie et Alice. Merde, je sais que même mon père l'a toléré quelques fois avec Esmé au début. Il pensait que je pourrais le supporter. Je sais que mon père et mes frères sont extrêmement heureux avec leur femme. Je sais que les méthodes d'entraînement de Charlie marchent. J'ai vu les résultats avec eux et avec notre famille éloignée et nos amis.

Il s'arrêta pendant un moment, m'embrassant à nouveau. Je répondis à son baiser pendant que mon esprit tentait d'assimiler ce qu'il était en train de me dire. Et puis, j'étais si inquiète. Ces 'méthodes' se répandaient comme une maladie. Les Cullen transmettaient ce…ce mode de vie…de famille en amis, qui le transmettront aussi…je priais pour que cet état psychotique qui dévorait les hommes puisse être guéri. Mais comment ? Qu'est-ce qui sera le catalyseur ?

Attendez, même s'il venait tout juste de me faire dire que je n'étais qu'à lui, il a aussi dit qu'il ne voulait pas suivre la même trajectoire d'entraînement que Charlie, n'est-ce pas ? Cela signifiait-il que j'avais des choix maintenant que je pensais ne plus avoir ? Je jure que plus il en dit, moins je comprends.

Il finit par relever la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. J'attendis jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

« Je suppose que je devrais commencer à t'expliquer les choses maintenant, » dit-il. Il soupirait, réfléchissant un moment avant de continuer. « J'ai besoin de réajuster mes pensées avec toi. Ce n'est pas naturel pour moi, alors ça va être difficile. Peux-tu comprendre ça ? »

J'hochai la tête comme on s'attendait à ce que je le fasse. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment. J'étais même encore plus confuse.

Il soupira encore, me regardant tout en fronçant les sourcils. « Bella, je ne peux peut-être pas lire dans tes pensées, cependant, j'apprends à lire dans tes yeux. Tu me mens. Ne me mens plus jamais. Si tu le fais, je serai forcé de te punir. Dis-moi ce que tu penses vraiment. »

« Je suis désolée, Edward. S'il te plait, ne me punis pas. » suppliai-je.

Je m'assis en tournant le haut de mon corps pour que je puisse le regarder. C'était la meilleure opportunité et j'allais m'en servir. Je n'aurais peut-être plus jamais cette opportunité. Après tout, il m'a dit de ne pas lui mentir.

« Je ne comprends rien de tout ça. Je suis si troublée par tout ce qui m'arrive. Ma mère et Phil ne m'ont jamais traitée de la façon dont je suis traitée depuis que je suis arrivée ici. J'ai été élevée dans une maison où je me sentais aimée et en sécurité. Ils m'ont appris à exprimer mes propres opinions et pensées, tu sais ? A avoir une putain de dignité ! 'Soit un individu, gamine'. C'est ce que Phil me disait. Ils voulaient que j'aille à l'université et que je poursuive une carrière. Ils voulaient que je me marie avec quelqu'un que j'aime; ils voulaient que je m'assure d'avoir pris le temps de savoir que je voulais vivre le reste de ma vie avec lui. Ensuite, je suis venue ici. Cet enfer ! Depuis que j'ai emménagé ici, on m'a fait me promener nue avec mon père et mon frère dans les parages, on m'a forcée à effectuer des actes anormaux, attachée à mon lit, battue et bâillonnée. Qu'est-ce qui diable ne tourne pas rond avec vous ?! Vous êtes tous des barjots ! Des sociopathes, tous autant que vous êtes, vous avez ruiné ma vie ! Et par-dessus tout, on me dit que tout ça fait partie d'un programme tordu et malsain. Mon père m'emballe dans du papier cadeau pour me vendre à toi. Comme si tu étais dans un grand magasin à chercher la bonne paire de chaussures ! Les humains ne s'achètent pas, désolée de te dire ça, mais les femmes ne sont pas des cadeaux pour vous, narcissiques….et égoïstes…salauds ! C'est tellement mal ce que vous faites, à de nombreux égards. Et je n'ai rien à dire même si je ne veux pas de toi. »

Une fois que j'avais ouvert les tuyaux, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Ma voix s'élevait au fur et à mesure que je déblatérais jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à lui crier dessus, en l'injuriant. Je ne pouvais pas nier à quel point c'était libérateur. Je sentais un poids se soulever de mes épaules en m'étant finalement exprimée, mais en même temps j'étais terrifiée par ce qu'allait être sa réaction.

Je savais que j'étais allé trop loin. Je pouvais le voir dans la façon dont il plissait les yeux et dont son visage s'était assombri. Il ressemblait à un monstre là maintenant. Charlie m'avait averti là-dessus : répondre était sévèrement puni. Même si techniquement, je n'ai pas répondu à Edward, je lui ai juste adressé des reproches. Je retins ma respiration et attendis. Ça en valait la peine, cependant.

Je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais tord lorsqu'il parla.

« Isabella, » sa voix dégoulinait de venin lorsqu'il me parlait, « Je me fous complètement de comment tu as été élevée. Cette vie est derrière toi. Tu peux te sortir toutes ces idées sans queue ni tête de ta jolie petite tête. Tu m'appartiens, maintenant et pour toujours. C'est ta vie alors tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. Tu es mon 'cadeau emballé du magasin' comme tu l'as si bien dit de manière éloquente, ne t'y trompes pas. Tu as été achetée et on a payé pour ça, et si je veux que Carlisle et Esmé te collent un nœud sur toi, ils le feront. »

Je tremblais. J'étais sur le point de m'excuser mais je me suis ravisée. Je ne pouvais pas m'excuser auprès de lui pour la vérité. Je pouvais, cependant, essayer de me défendre.

« Tu m'as demandée de dire la vérité… » murmurai-je.

« Oh s'il te plait, Isabelle. Epargne-moi tes excuses. Il n'y a plus d'échappatoire pour ça maintenant, » vomit-il, avec sarcasme.

Mon dernier recours semblait de devoir m'excuser et supplier.

« Je suis désolée, Edward. S'il te plait, ne sois pas en colère contre moi. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi. »

J'ai essayé de l'attirer dans un baiser pour lui demander pardon. Il saisit mes deux poignets et les tint tel un étau. Ça faisait mal, ils étaient tellement serrés, je suffoquais.

« Oh non, Isabella, » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Un baiser ne va pas arranger les choses, cette fois. Ce n'est pas qu'une petite erreur que tu as fait. On s'occupera de ça plus tard ce soir. Cependant, là maintenant, je crois qu'il faut que je fasse un dessin pour qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de confusion ou de malentendu. C'est ce que ta vie est et sera. »

Ma vie venait de m'être expliquée. Chaque mot, chaque phrase qu'il avait prononcé m'anéantissait. Ça brisait mon cœur - il brisait chaque rêve, chaque espoir que j'avais. Carlisle et Esmé allaient m'adopter avant Noël. On paierait et m'emballerait dans du papier cadeau. Il m'avait souri avec mépris en utilisant mon expression pour insister sur ce point.

La raison de mon adoption, autre que le fait de juste m'épouser, est la façon dont cela paraitra aux yeux des administrateurs de l'hôpital. Avec l'adoption, ça leur donnera le temps d'accepter son désir de m'épouser et je serais un peu plus âgée alors ça ne devrait pas lui causer de problèmes avec sa carrière. Il déciderait quand on se marierait.

Quand je reprendrai les cours, Edward m'accompagnera à l'école et viendra m'y chercher. Ça serait le seul moment où je serai loin de lui ou de sa famille. Chaque matin, je devrai me lever assez tôt pour aider Esmé à préparer le petit déjeuner et pour le servir pendant qu'Esmé servirait Carlisle. Après l'école, il me ramènera à la maison (c'était ma maison maintenant) avant de retourner à l'hôpital. C'était la seule chose dont j'étais contente. Je ne voulais pas retourner chez Charlie et James. Manifestement, le même scénario se déroulerait, la partie incestueuse en moins.

Après m'avoir déposée à la maison, j'aurais environ deux heures avec Esmé pour apprendre à tenir un maison convenablement et préparer son dîner. Ensuite, je travaillerai mes cours jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre le soir. Après, je continuerai l'entraînement que Charlie et James avaient commencé. La seule différence est qu'il serait mon seul professeur maintenant. (N/T : les « il », « son », « lui »,… font toujours référence à Edward, au cas où vous seriez perdues).

Lorsqu'on sera marié, le seul changement serait que je ne ferai plus d'entraînement. Je devrais savoir quoi faire et bien le faire. Je n'irai pas à l'université, continua-t-il à m'expliquer. L'université était pour les femmes qui voulaient faire carrière. Ma carrière était d'être une femme dévouée, d'élever ses enfants lorsqu'ils viendraient au monde, et prendre soin de notre maison et de ses besoins.

« As-tu une image claire de ce qu'est ta vie maintenant, Isabelle ? » demanda-t-il. « Y'a-t-il d'autres confusions ? »

« Non Edward, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu attends de moi, » murmurai-je. « J'apprendrai à être tout ce que tu veux que je sois. »

« On s'occupera de ta punition pour ton débordement plus tard. Là, on nous attend pour le diner. Il faut que tu te changes et que tu arranges ton maquillage. »

Je me levai du canapé et allai dans la chambre pour attendre qu'il choisisse à nouveau mes vêtements. Il alla dans la penderie et en sortit une robe blanche qui ressemblait à une nuisette, avec des bretelles noires et un nœud noir attaché au milieu de la poitrine, où il retombait. Il me tendit un boxer en dentelle blanc et des chaussures à talons noirs pour compléter ma tenue. Il avait aussi pris une chemise blanche propre et un jeans noir pour lui.

Je me retournai pour qu'il puisse ouvrir ma robe et m'en extirpai lorsqu'elle tomba au sol. Il me fit tourner pour me regarder pendant que je retirai ma culotte et enfilai la blanche qu'il m'avait donnée. Il m'aida à zipper la robe blanche et me fit ensuite signe d'aller dans la salle de bain pour me refaire une beauté pendant qu'il s'habillait. Tandis que je me tenais face au miroir à brosser mes cheveux, je l'aperçu par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il était monté comme un puma. Il était grand, mince et puissant. Il était en train de mettre son jeans et n'avait pas encore mis de chemise. Il n'était peut-être pas bâti comme un ours, comme Charlie, mais je pouvais voir les muscles bien définis de ses bras et de son torse. Il avait un bas-ventre musclé qui disparaissait sous la ceinture de son jeans.

Je sortis de la salle de bain tandis qu'il boutonnait sa chemise, la rentrant dans son jeans. J'enfilai les talons qu'il m'avait donnés et attendis son approbation.

Il me passa en revue avant de dire, « La robe est superbe sur toi, Bella. Il faut que tu te remettes du rouge à lèvre avant qu'on y aille. »

« Je n'ai pas de maquillage ici, Edward. Tout ce que j'ai, est chez Charlie. » dis-je. Je me fichais de la plupart des choses, mais je voulais absolument mon maillot de Phoenix, mes photos et les livres que j'avais apportés avec moi de là-bas.

« Je te ramènerai demain pour que tu puisses y prendre tes affaires, » dit-il. « Tu ne retourneras plus là-bas de toute façon. »

« Oui, Edward, » répondis-je doucement.

Il me guida jusqu'à la porte et nous descendîmes. Je pouvais entendre des voix masculines en bas, rigolant et parlant lorsque nous arrivâmes. Lorsque nous fûmes dans l'entrée, il me dit que la cuisine était au bout de l'entrée et que je trouverai Esmé, Rosalie et Alice là-bas. Ensuite, il se tourna et alla en direction des voix.

J'avançai vers la cuisine en me sentant nerveuse. Je n'avais rencontré Esmé que brièvement et je n'avais jamais rencontré ses belles-sœurs. J'avais peur qu'elles ne m'aiment pas.

Je pouvais sentir la nourriture en train de cuire et entendis des femmes parler. J'écoutai pendant un moment avant de leur faire connaître ma présence. En les écoutant, j'espérais pouvoir me faire une idée de ce que je devais attendre de ma nouvelle vie. Ce que j'entendis me donna une lueur d'espoir. Elles rigolaient.

« Rosalie, » disait Esmé, « je jure que ce garçon casse plus de meuble en étant adulte que lorsqu'il était enfant."

Une autre voix, que je présumais être celle de Rosalie, répondit en rigolant, « Eh bien, il a dit qu'il était le roi de notre maison et de tout ce qu'il arpentait, et que donc il devait grimper sur sa 'montagne'. Il aurait dû savoir que la table basse ne le supporterait pas. »

Je supposais qu'elles étaient en train de parler d'Emmett. J'entendis une autre voix rire avec elles. « Je suis heureuse que Jasper soit si calme. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter du fait qu'il casse quoi que ce soit en vue, comme Emmett. Je suppose, étant donné que c'était Jasper qui l'encourageait, qu'on te doit une nouvelle table basse, Rose. Esmé, tu voudrais aller faire du shopping avec nous pour en choisir une ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais bien y aller. J'en parlerai à Carlisle ce soir pour avoir sa permission. Je suis sûre que ça ira. Peut-être qu'Edward autorisera Bella à venir aussi. »

Je commençai à me sentir coupable de rester là alors j'entrai dans la cuisine. Je vis Esmé renverser des spaghettis dans un plat. Il y avait une grande blonde, on aurait dit qu'elle sortait tout droit de la couverture de Vogue, qui sortait des assiettes d'un placard. Une petite femme aux cheveux noirs, avec des pics dans tous les sens, mettait des glaçons dans des verres.

Esmé leva les yeux lorsque j'entrai. « Oh Bella, je suis contente que tu sois là. » Elle s'approcha et m'enlaça, puis se retourna pour me présenter en gardant son bras sur mes épaules. « Bella, voici Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett et voici Alice, la femme de Jasper, » dit-elle en pointant du doigt chacune d'elle.

« Bonjour, ravie de vous rencontrer toutes les deux, » dis-je.

Rosalie resta planter là et me gratifia d'un regard critique avant de secouer la tête et de continuer à sortir les assiettes. Alice soupira en la regardant et accouru vers moi, m'enlaça et me donna un baiser sur la joue.

« Bonjour, Bella. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire que je suis contente que tu sois là, mais je suis juste désolée. Tu sembles être une fille très intelligente. On va devenir de bonnes amies, ne t'inquiètes de rien. On va vraiment bien prendre soin de toi. » Elle se retourna vers Rosalie. « N'est-ce pas, Rose ? »

Rosalie se leva et soupira avant de s'approcher de moi. « Je suis ravie de te rencontrer aussi, Bella, » dit-elle. Elle n'essaya pas de me serrer dans ses bras.

« Rosalie, tu sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, » lui dit doucement Esmé. Rappelle-toi que ni Alice, ni toi n'avez choisi cette vie, mais vous avez appris à être heureuse. Elle va avoir besoin de votre aide, tout comme Alice a eu besoin de toi. Tout comme tu as eu besoin de moi. »

Je me tenais debout là et écoutais la conversation qui prenait place autour de moi. Je reprenais un peu plus espoir en les écoutant.

« Je sais Esmé et je suis désolée, » dit-elle. « C'est juste qu'elle n'a que 17 ans. Elle avait une famille, un futur. Encore au lycée…ce n'est qu'une enfant. C'était déjà suffisamment dur pour moi qui avait 18 ans et qui était sans famille lorsqu'Emmett m'a eu. Et tu sais à quel point c'était dur pour Alice après ce que James lui a fait. »

Esmé se déplaça pour prendre Rosalie dans ses bras. « Je sais ce que tu ressens. Crois-moi, j'aurais aimé que Carlisle voit à quel point c'est mal ce qu'il fait. J'aurais aimé que mes enfants ne suivent pas son exemple. » Elle caressait sa tête, tentant de l'apaiser. « Mais au fond tu sais que malgré tout ça, qui a abouti à ton mariage, tu es parfaite pour Emmett - et tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rosalie soupira et se recula pour regarder Esmé. « Oui, je l'aime. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer ma vie sans lui. J'aimerais juste qu'il soit moins comme Carlisle. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Esmé. » Elle sourit pour s'excuser.

« Y'a pas de mal, Rose. J'ai souhaité la même chose au fil des ans, pour tous mes enfants. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers Alice, « Et Alice, tu sais que tu es parfaite pour Jasper et tu l'aimes aussi. Vous êtes toutes les deux si bonnes pour eux. »

« Je sais, Esmé, » répondit Alice, « parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a fait attendre toute ma vie avant qu'il ne me trouve. Je l'aime aussi de tout mon cœur. »

Esmé se tourna ensuite vers moi, de la compréhension et de la compassion dans ses yeux. Elle, Rosalie et Alice vinrent se placer autour de moi.

« Bella, je sais que ce que tu es en train de vivre n'a rien à voir avec la façon dont tu as été élevée et avec ce qu'on t'a appris à attendre de la vie. » Je la regardai avec stupéfaction. Elle sourit.

« Tu ne savais pas que je connaissais ta mère, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-elle. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Elle et moi étions des amies très proches, il y a longtemps. J'ai eu le cœur brisé lorsque j'ai appris que Phil et elle étaient morts, et que tu viendrais vivre avec ton père et ton frère. Je savais que ta mère n'aurait jamais voulu ça, s'il y avait d'autres solutions. Elle s'est battue de toutes ses forces pour t'élever dans un foyer où tu serais en sécurité. »

Je pouvais sentir ma gorge commencer à se serrer et une larme s'échappa de mon œil.

« Je te connais aussi. » Elle tendit son bras pour caresser ma tête, en souriant à ses souvenirs. « Tu étais un si beau bébé et une enfant intelligente et curieuse. Je t'aimais comme ma fille et j'espérais que tu te marierais avec l'un de mes fils quand tu serais plus grande…mais je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça. »

Elle prit un moment pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur. « Nous n'avions plus le temps de parler maintenant. Nous devons servir le dîner tout de suite. Demain, Rosalie et Alice vont venir pour m'aider à t'apprendre quelques trucs et nous trouverons le temps de parler un peu plus, ok ? Edward devrait aller à l'hôpital avec Carlisle dans l'après-midi. »

« Merci, Esmé, » souris-je. J'avais ma première vraie lueur d'espoir maintenant. J'avais des alliées pour m'aider dans cette vie. « Alors, comment je peux aider ? »

« Bella, tu peux mélanger la salade. Rosalie, Alice et toi allez préparer rapidement la table. » ordonna-t-elle.

Rosalie et Alice quittèrent la cuisine avec tout ce dont elles avaient besoin. Je mélangeai la salade tandis qu'Esmé sortit le pain du four avant de se retourner vers moi.

« Bella, quand tu apporteras la salade dans la salle à manger, ne t'assieds pas tant qu'Edward ne te l'aura pas autorisé. Il se servira son assiette et servira la tienne aussi. Tu mangeras la nourriture qu'il te donnera et n'en demande pas plus, sauf s'il te le propose. Tu lui apporteras son verre avec le pichet de thé pour que tu puisses servir vos boissons. Tu n'auras pas besoin de t'asseoir sur ses genoux ce soir devant la famille. Ça, ça ne se passera que lorsque vous serez tous les deux ou s'il te le demande. Ne parle pas à table, sauf si quelqu'un te demande quelque chose. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir supporter ça, ma chérie ? »

J'hochai la tête, « Oui, j'ai saisi. Merci beaucoup, Esmé. J'apprécie toute l'aide que tu peux m'apporter. Je veux rendre Edward heureux. »

Elle me sourit et soupira, « Bella, lorsqu'il n'y a que nous, Alice ou Rose, tu peux être toi-même. Je sais ce que Edward attend de toi et avec le temps et de l'aide, tu arriveras à trouver ton équilibre, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, allons servir ce repas pour qu'aucun des hommes ne soit en colère ce soir. »

Ma bulle éclata lorsque je me souvins que nous allions déjà avoir un homme en colère ce soir.

Elle sentit le changement en moi. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bella ? »

« Edward est déjà en colère. Je vais être punie après le dîner. Je lui ai en quelque sorte adressé des reproches, tout à l'heure. » Je sentis mes yeux se remplir à nouveau de larmes et les réprimai.

« Oh Bella, je suis tellement désolée. J'aurais aimé pouvoir arrêter ça. Essaye de tout faire comme il faut pendant le dîner, peut-être qu'il sera plus indulgent avec ta punition. »

Je savais qu'Esmé essayait seulement de me remonter le moral pour ne pas que je m'inquiète, mais nous savions toutes les deux qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir pour ma punition. Nous emmenâmes la nourriture dans la salle à manger pour préparer la table juste au moment où les hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Je posai la salade et la corbeille à pain où elle me l'avait indiqué et me reculai avec Esmé, Rosalie et Alice.

Je jetai mon premier coup d'œil aux hommes Cullen. Séparément, ils étaient magnifiques, mais tous ensemble, ils étaient à couper le souffle. Ils étaient impressionnants, c'était le moins que je puisse dire. L'un d'eux, que je devinais être Emmett d'après la conversation que j'avais surpris à propos de casser les meubles, ressemblait à un ours avec des cheveux foncés. Il était de taille imposante, tout comme Charlie. L'autre, que je supposais être Jasper, était un peu plus bâti comme Edward, grand, mince et puissant avec des cheveux blonds.

Emmett était en train de remettre son portefeuille dans sa poche arrière tandis qu'ils entraient dans la pièce. Il tendit plusieurs billets à Jasper. Carlisle et Edward se moquaient d'eux.

« Merci, Emmett, » dit Jasper en mettant l'argent dans son portefeuille. « C'était probablement les 500$ les plus faciles que j'ai jamais réussi à te soutirer. »

« Ouais, ouais, commence pas à te la raconter, » répondit Emmett. « Qui aurait cru qu'Edward choisirait une jeune de 17 ans ? Peu importe à quel point elle est canon. C'est le plus impatient d'entre nous. Maintenant, il doit aussi attendre le plus longtemps. N'est-ce pas Eddie-Boy ? » Il donna une tape dans le dos d'Edward en rigolant.

« Ne m'appelle pas Eddie, » grogna-t-il. « Oui, je vais devoir être patient maintenant. Mais fais-moi confiance, elle en vaut la peine, » dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il me tira en avant pour se placer derrière moi, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Regarde-la bien et dis-moi que tu en aurais choisi une autre. »

Emmett attira Rosalie pour la serrer très fort dans ses bras avant de répondre. « Nan, je peux pas te dire ça. Personne n'est aussi bien que ma Rose ici. » Il l'embrassa bruyamment avant de la remettre sur ses pieds. Je vis de l'amour et de l'adoration dans ses yeux lorsqu'il la regarda. Elle le regardait avec la même expression.

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux autres couples dans la pièce, Carlisle regardait ses fils avec fierté pendant qu'Esmé se tenait en silence devant lui. Jasper tenait Alice en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle lui sourit, le visage levé vers lui, lui touchant la joue.

« Bien les garçons, ça suffit, » leur dit Carlisle. « Allons manger avant que ça ne refroidisse et que votre mère ne doive recommencer. Je ne veux pas attendre. »

Ils s'assirent tous et j'attendis qu'Esmé me montre quoi faire. Elle prit un théière sur le buffet et s'approcha de Carlisle. Il mit son bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle versait deux tasses de thé.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de s'éloigner pour reposer la théière. Elle s'assit ensuite à sa place pendant que Carlisle servait son assiette pour elle. Je regardai la même scène se répéter pour Emmett et ensuite Jasper.

C'était mon tour maintenant. Je pris le théière et allai vers Edward. Je versai deux tasses de thé tandis qu'il mettait son bras autour de moi. Tandis que je me penchais pour l'embrasser comme les autres l'avaient fait, il déplaça sa main vers le bas pour saisir mes fesses, me prenant de court. Je sursautai et tressailli, mais ne m'éloignai pas. Lorsque je reculai, je le regardai dans les yeux. Il semblait content mais je savais qu'il était toujours en colère après moi à cause de tout à l'heure.

Je reposai le théière sur le buffet et m'assis à côté de lui. Il me servit mon assiette après s'être servi la sienne. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Alice en face de moi, cherchant quelques ficelles dont je devrais être au courant. Elle me regardait et me gratifia d'un bref sourire, et elle fit un signe de la tête, me faisant comprendre que j'avais bien fait.

Je commençais à manger quand je vis Alice débuter. La conversation variait du sport, à la salle de sport d'Emmett et à la boite de nuit de Jasper. Jasper suggéra que nous venions tous à son club bientôt. Il avait réussi à réserver un groupe de musique populaire et voulait que nous assistions au spectacle. Ils discutèrent de la résidence d'Edward qui commençait en Janvier. Personne ne demanda notre (celle des femmes) opinion, nous restâmes alors silencieuses pendant tout le dîner.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini, Carlisle se pencha pour embrasser Esmé sur le joue.

« Tu as fait un merveilleux travail comme d'habitude, mon amour. Quand vous aurez fini ici, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas regarder un film dans le séjour ? »

« Merveilleuse idée. Les filles et moi apporterons quelques amuse-gueules avec nous, » répondit-elle.

Edward intervint, « Je suis désolé Carlisle, mais Bella et moi allons devoir manquer le film. Nous avons certaines choses dont nous devons nous occuper. »

La pendule qui faisait tic-tac dans ma tête s'arrêta brusquement, déclenchant l'alarme.

Mon temps était écoulé.

Emmett commença à rire. « Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir la renvoyer chez Charlie et le laisser s'occuper de son entraînement ? Ça te rendrais la vie beaucoup moins difficile, mec. Tu as peut-être eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, tu sais. »

« T'occupe pas de ça, Emmett. » Je pouvais dire qu'il commençait à être en colère après son frère.

« Emmett, laisse Edward tranquille, » Carlisle jouait l'arbitre. « J'ai déjà essayé de lui dire qu'il devait la laisser avec Charlie. »

« Carlisle, tu as vu ce que James lui a fait ce matin. Pour rien au monde je ne la laisserai avec lui. Elle est à moi et il l'a marquée. Je la formerai. Je peux très bien m'en sortir, alors ne vous occupez pas de ça. »

Sur ce, il se leva et me tira vers lui. Il me prit par le coude et me guida hors de la pièce, vers les escaliers. J'avais déjà peur d'être punie par lui ce soir, mais au moins pendant le dîner, il avait eu le temps de calmer sa colère initiale. Mais maintenant, entre son père et son frère, il bouillait à nouveau. Je voulais creuser un trou et pour m'y enfoncer, pour me cacher de ces démons cauchemardesques.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello, chères lectrices adorées !_

_Bon, aujourd'hui je ne vais pas m'étaler, je veux juste vous remercier pour vos reviews et j'ai répondu à toutes cette fois ! =)_

_Donc je remercie en particulier les non-inscrites à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre !_

_Sur ce, **bonne lecture** !_

Plus j'avançais vers la chambre d'Edward, plus j'avais peur. Je ne savais pas en quoi sa punition allait consister. Je savais que ça ne serait pas beaucoup mieux que le genre de punition de Charlie. Je n'avais aucune idée de si ça pouvait être pire, mais j'avais le sentiment que ça le serait. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retenir comme Charlie le faisait. Edward ne devait rien à personne.

Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce sans jamais s'arrêter, tandis qu'il me tirait dans la chambre. Il m'arrêta à côté du lit. Il prit les livres qu'il m'avait acheté de la table de nuit et s'approcha d'un tableau accroché au mur. Il décrocha le tableau, révélant un coffre-fort derrière. Il l'ouvrit puis se tourna vers moi.

« Tu ne les mérite pas, Isabella. Tu les récupéreras quand je le déciderai. » Il mit les livres dans le coffre et le verrouilla avant de raccrocher le tableau.

Ensuite, il me fit tourner pour qu'il puisse ouvrir ma robe puis me fit à nouveau tourner pour lui faire face.

« Déshabille-toi, maintenant, » ordonna-t-il.

Je retirai mes chaussures et fit glisser les bretelles de mes épaules. Ensuite, je retirai ma robe et ma culotte. Je me tins en face d'Edward, attendant son prochain ordre.

Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus sombre à nouveau, tandis qu'ils se baladaient sur mon corps. Je pouvais voir la colère et une autre émotion que j'avais déjà vu plus tôt lorsqu'il m'embrassait sur le lit. Il s'avança et glissa ses bras autour de moi, m'attirant contre son torse pendant que son autre main s'enfouit dans mes cheveux, tirant ma tête en arrière pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

« Tu te souviens sur le canapé ce soir, Isabella ? Tu as dit que tu étais à moi et rien qu'à moi. Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Oui, Edward, » je savais que ma voix était tremblotante. « Je m'en souviens. Je ne suis rien qu'à toi. »

« Et bien, ton débordement m'a montré que tu ne comprends pas totalement ce que ça veut dire. Je pense que tu as besoin d'une leçon pour montrer que j'ai raison, » me grogna-t-il dessus. Sa voix était remplit de colère et d'émotion.

« Avant la fin de la nuit, tu n'auras plus de doute sur le fait que tu m'appartiennes. Tu sauras que je te possède, Isabella. Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi, quand je veux et tu ne pourras jamais me dire 'non'. Si je te dis 'saute', ta seule réponse sera 'à quelle hauteur ?' »

Il continua à m'exprimer son point de vue en me serrant plus étroitement contre lui.

« Je t'entraînerai sous tous les aspects et tu apprendras. A chaque fois que tu feras une erreur, je te punirai. A chaque fois que tu te plaindras de ta vie, je te punirai. A chaque fois que tu afficheras une émotion autre que ce que je t'autorise, je te punirai. Je te possède et tu ne seras plus jamais capable d'oublier ça. »

Je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de me monter aux yeux et de couler le long de mon visage. Je savais que pleurer le rendait encore plus en colère, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. J'avais peur de lui, maintenant.

« Ouvre ta bouche pour moi, Isabella, » demanda-t-il tandis qu'il se penchait vers moi.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et il attaqua. Ce n'était pas un baiser. C'était un assaut. Il me tenait contre lui tel un étau et il tenait ma tête comme s'il voulait me tuer. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de céder. Il ravagea ma bouche en suçant ma lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche et la mordit fortement, la faisant saigner.

Il finit par me libérer pour que je puisse respirer et me relâcha.

« Ne bouge pas, » ordonna-t-il. Il me faisait me sentir comme un chien.

Je ne savais pas où est-ce qu'il pensait que j'irai**s**. Sa famille était en bas. Je suis sûre qu'ils m'empêcheraient de quitter la maison et où est-ce que j'ira**is** de toute façon ? Chez mon père et mon frère ? Je n'avais nulle part où aller. Il le savait. Je le savais.

Il alla dans la penderie. Quand il en ressortit, il avait plusieurs cravates avec lui. Je pense que je savais ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il les jeta toutes sur le lit, sauf une.

Il me tira à nouveau vers le salon et vers son bureau. Il me fit tourner pour que je sois dos à lui. Il attacha mes mains ensemble avant de me retourner pour que lui fasse face. Il déboucla ensuite sa ceinture et la tira hors des passants de son jeans.

« Demain, après qu'on soit allé chercher tes affaires chez Charlie, on devra trouver les bons équipements pour tes futures punitions. » Il sourit diaboliquement en disant sa phrase suivante. « Tu pourras m'aider à les choisir, Isabella. »

« S'il te plait Edward, » pleurai-je, « je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus. Tu m'as demandé de te dire ce que je pensais. Tu m'as dit de te dire la vérité. Je n'ai fait que ce que tu m'as dit. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Il me tira brutalement contre lui. « Oui, je t'ai demandé ce que tu pensais. Cependant, ton petit débordement m'a uniquement montré que tu penses encore avoir le choix et que tu penses pouvoir être irrespectueuse envers moi. Cette nuit va te prouver que tu n'as plus le choix et que tu ne t'adresseras à moi uniquement avec respect dorénavant. »

Il tira la chaise de son bureau et s'assit avant de m'allonger sur ses genoux.

« Edward, s'il te plait ne fais pas ça, » pleurai-je. « S'il te plait ! Je te promets d'être bonne. »

« Oh, je sais que tu le seras, Isabella. Après ce soir, tu ne voudras que ça, être bonne, désormais. Je te le promets.»

Sur cette dernière phrase, il commença. Il leva son bras et abattit la ceinture sur moi. Il me fouetta à plusieurs reprises sur les fesses. J'étais déjà contusionnées à cause des deux autres fessées que j'avais eu par Charlie et James alors je ne pouvais me retenir de crier même pour le premier criai et sanglotai de façon incontrôlable. Il ne diminua pas la cadence. Après ce qui me parutêtre une éternité, il s'arrêta finalement. Il me releva et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux avant de se lever. Il me porta jusqu'à la chambre et m'allongea sur le côté du lit.

Je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés, pendant qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise et son jeans pour se retrouver en boxer. Il me tira ensuite du lit.

« Mets-toi à genoux, Isabella, » demanda-t-il. « Arrête de pleurer ! » cria-t-il.

Je tombai à genoux devant lui, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air et essayant d'arrêter mes sanglots. Il baissa son boxer et je me retrouvai face à son érection.

« Ouvre, » demanda-t-il. A cet instant, il ressemblait à James.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et il enfonça son pénis dans ma bouche. Il agrippa ma tête, guidant mes mouvements et je le léchai, le suçai comme je l'avais fait pour Charlie et James. Je continuai à m'affairer et il fit pencher ma tête en arrière pour que je le regarde.

Des larmes coulaient toujours le long de mon visage. Il me fixait, mes lèvres autour de son pénis faisant des va-et-vient sous sa directive lorsque soudainement, il se retira.

« Oh mon dieu, » murmura-t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je savais qu'il n'était du tout sur le point de jouir. Il me tira pour me relever et me fit tourner, dos à lui. Je le sentis se mettre à genoux derrière moi. Il examinait les résultats de ma flagellation. Je ne pus réprimer un gémissement et je m'éloignai de lui lorsque je sentis sa main passer sur mes fesses. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie.

Il embrassa délicatement chacune de mes fesses avant de se relever. Je le sentis détacher mes mains. Ensuite, il me fit tourner vers lui par mes épaules. Il me porta et m'allongea sur le lit. Mes yeux étaient pleins de peur et je recommençai à sangloter. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait me faire ensuite. Je tremblai de façon incontrôlable.

Il me regarda et repoussa mes cheveux. Je tressaillis avant que sa main ne me touche. Il se recula comme si je l'avais mordu. Il soupira et alla dans la salle de bain. J'entendis l'eau couler. Il ressortit de la salle de bain et vint me chercher. J'hurlai de peur. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait me faire.

« Chut Bella, » murmura-t-il. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

J'eus un mouvement recul dans ses bras. Je ne le croyais pas. Il m'emmena dans la salle de bain et je vis que la baignoire était pleine d'eau.

Mes pleurs redevinrent plus fort. Je savais qu'il allait me noyer. Je me souvins de James qui parlait à Charlie à propos de la fille qui ne pouvait pas être formée.

« S'il te plait, ne me tue pas, » criai-je tandis que je regardais la baignoire avec peur, « je te promets que je peux apprendre. Je ne serai plus jamais mauvaise. S'il te plait, je veux être ta femme. Je veux te rendre heureux. »

Je cru**s** entendre un sanglot venir de lui, mais je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne sera jamais désolé de ce qu'il venait tout juste de me faire. Je refusais de le regarder. J'avais peur de ce que je pourrais voir.

Il entra dans la baignoire en me tenant toujours dans ses bras. J'avais trop peur pour lutter contre lui. Je pleurai tellement fort à cet instant que j'avais du mal à respirer. Il n'aurait pas besoin de me noyer. J'allais m'étouffer moi-même.

Il s'assit et m'allongea contre lui, mon dos contre son torse. Il ferma l'eau et enroula ses bras autour de moi, me tenant pendant que je pleurais. Lorsque je finis par ne plus pouvoir pleurer, il prit le gel douche et un gant de toilette. Il mit du gel douche sur le gant et comment ça à me frotter les épaules et le long de mes bras. Il passa brièvement sur mes seins et descendit vers mon ventre jusqu'à mes jambes.

« Lève ton genou Bella, s'il te plait, » demanda-t-il doucement.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et il lava d'abord une jambe, puis l'autre. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il ralluma l'eau et utilisa la pomme de douche pour mouiller mes cheveux. Il mit du shampoing dans ses mains et lava mes cheveux en massant mon crâne. Il prenait toujours soin d'éviter ma bosse de ce matin. Après avoir rincé le shampoing**, **il appliqua de l'après**-**shampoingdans mes cheveux et les rinça ensuite en passant doucement ses doigts dans ma chevelure pour démêler certains nœuds.

Il fit partir l'eau puis se leva en me portant dans ses bras. Il me posa sur le tapis pendant qu'il sortait plusieurs serviettes du placard. Il se sécha rapidement avant d'enrouler la serviette autour de sa taille.

Il me fit ensuite tourner et en utilisa une pour sécher mes cheveux avant de passer à mon corps. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il prit ma brosse d'où je l'avais laissé avant le dîner et s'assit sur une chaise dans la pièce, en me mettant sur ses genoux. Il ne parla pas une seule fois pendant qu'il me brossait les cheveux. Il s'affairait doucement pour démêler les nœuds. Je ne sentis pas une seule fois qu'on tirait sur mes cheveux_._

Une fois qu'il fût satisfait d'avoir démêlé tous les nœuds, il me souleva et me porta à nouveau jusqu'à la chambre. Il utilisa sa main sous mes genoux pour saisir la couette sur le lit et la rabattre.

Il m'allongea au milieu du lit et retira ensuite sa serviette avant de grimper avec moi sur le lit. Il m'attira dans ses bras et me tint en caressant ma tête.

« Je suis déso- » commençai-je.

« Chut Bella, » me coupa-t-il. « Ça va aller. J'ai juré que je ne te ferais jamais de mal et c'est la première chose que je fais. Dors maintenant. »

Il embrassa le haut de ma tête et continua à caresser mes cheveux tandis qu'il fredonnait pour que je m'endorme.


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je tiens à vous remercier du fond du cœur pour toutes vos reviews ! En particulier pour les non-inscrites à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre._

_Vous avez laissé 70 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, un véritable record ! Merci beaucoup !_

_J'ai vu que le chapitre précédent vous avait beaucoup fait réagir, surtout le comportement d'Edward. Ce chapitre est totalement consacré à son POV donc vous aurez sûrement des réponses à vos questions !_

_Aussi, un énorme merci à Fleur50, ma super bêta !_

_Sur ce_, **bonne lecture** !

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je m'allongeai, éveillé, tenant Bella dans mes bras en la regardant dormir. Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux ce soir. Si je le faisais, tout ce que je verrais, serait l'image de ma belle Isabella, à genoux comme je l'avais forcée à se mettre, ses mains attachées derrière son dos avec une de mes cravates, de la peur dans les yeux lorsqu'elle me regardait et des larmes coulant le long de son visage.

Je me rappellerai des contusions et des bleus qui couvraient ses jolies fesses, ceux que j'avais causés avec ma ceinture. Les ecchymoses causées par Charlie et James ne se verront même plus lorsque les miennes feront leur apparition demain matin.

Je me rappellerai d'elle, tressaillant à mon contact lorsque j'étais venu la chercher sur le lit, criant et pleurant de peur.

Je me rappellerai de sa peur lorsque je l'ai portée jusqu'à la salle de bain pour la laver et qu'elle criait, pensant que j'allais l'assassiner.

Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai toujours été fier d'être un homme de parole. Cela faisait partie du fait d'être perfectionniste. Je suis digne de confiance, je ne me désiste jamais. Et pourtant, j'avais brisé la toute première promesse que j'avais fait à la magnifique femme dans mes bras. J'avais promis de ne jamais lui faire de mal et c'est ce que je venais juste de faire, de toutes les façons que l'on puisse imaginer.

Je lui ai fait du mal physiquement en lui mettant une raclée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de décrire ce que j'ai fait avec cette ceinture. J'ai laissé ma colère provoquée par Carlisle et Emmett me dépasser. Leurs commentaires sur le fait que j'étais incapable d'entraîner ma propre femme avait attisé la colère que j'éprouvais déjà envers elle auparavant.

Son débordement de tout à l'heure m'avait dépassé. Pourquoi ça me dérangeait autant de l'entendre se considérer comme un paquet cadeau emballé ? Dans le fond, c'est exactement ce qu'elle était. Carlisle paye son père (N/T : le père de Bella) une fortune pour qu'il me la cède. Elle va être mon cadeau de Noël, à ma demande. Je lui ai même fait remarquer que Carlisle lui accrocherait un nœud dessus, si je le voulais. Je l'ai choisie comme on choisit un accessoire. Je ne sais rien d'elle et ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée que je devrais savoir quoi que ce soit. Elle allait être modelée à ce qui me convenait. Ses souhaits n'étaient pas pris en considération.

Ça doit être ce que Rosalie et Alice ont ressenti au début, avec Charlie et James. Je grinçai des dents en passant à eux, faisant ça à ma Bella. Et pourtant, je savais qu'ils le faisaient. J'étais là pour assister à la suite de son passage à tabac et tout ce qui avait retenu mon attention, c'était le fait qu'ils l'avaient laissée, attachée à la table. J'avais même dit à Bella que j'achèterais une planche en bois et un bâillon, comme ceux qu'ils utilisaient sur elle, pour que je les utilise dans le futur.

Comment se sentiraient mes frères s'ils avaient fait à leur femme, ce que je venais juste de faire à Bella ? Emmett serait-il si insolent dans ses propos pour renvoyer Bella chez Charlie et qu'il continue son entraînement ?

Je savais que James avait terrorisé Alice lorsqu'elle était avec eux. Carlisle avait presque rompu son marché avec Charlie en ce qui concerne Alice. Il ne l'a pas fait uniquement parce que Jasper n'arrêtait pas d'insister pour que le marché ne soit pas rompu. Alice et lui sont restés enfermés dans leur maison pendant 3 mois après qu'il l'ait eue. Il envoyait Esmé au magasin pour eux et ne la ramenait jamais voir la famille. Carlisle, Emmett et moi nous moquions de lui, disant qu'il avait la même libido qu'Emmett et qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de son lapin Energizer (N/T : vous savez la publicité de la marque Energizer avec les lapins roses qui ont une pile dans le dos et qui ne s'épuisent jamais ? Et bien c'est à ce lapin qu'Edward compare Alice).

En pensant à ce que j'avais fait à Bella en une nuit, au niveau de peur qu'elle avait dans les yeux en me regardant, j'ai compris. Jasper faisait tout pour qu'Alice guérisse. Mon frère aimait vraiment sa femme. Je pensais aux autres choses que j'avais fait à Bella cette nuit. Je n'ai pas abusé d'elle que physiquement, mais aussi psychologiquement. Je lui ai pris les livres que je venais juste de lui acheter cette après-midi et qui lui avaient apporté tant de joie. Ses yeux avaient brillé pour moi et elle m'avait embrassé avec un réel enthousiasme. Verrais-je à nouveau ses yeux briller comme ça après cette nuit ?

Ensuite, pour finir de la torturer, j'avais utilisé l'acte sexuel comme une punition.

Il n'y avait pas d'amour, ni de tendresse dans la façon dont je l'embrassais. Je baissai les yeux vers elle, dans mes bras, je pouvais voir la petite croûte qui s'était formée à l'endroit où j'avais mordu sa lèvre. Je l'avais forcée à se mettre à genoux et à me donner du plaisir.

C'était le fait de la voir à genoux devant moi, de la peur dans les yeux, qui m'avait fait sortir de ma rage. Je n'étais pas mieux qu'un monstre que vous rencontrez dans une allée sombre.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de marmonner dans son sommeil. Elle faisait des cauchemars. Elle poussait des cris pendant son sommeil et me suppliait de ne pas la tuer. Chaque fois qu'elle criait ou disait mon nom, ça me déchirait les entrailles en lambeaux.

J'avais peur de ce que je verrais dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle les ouvrira demain matin. Je commençais à peine à me rendre compte à quel point j'étais vite tombé amoureux de cet ange dans mes bras, et en une nuit, j'avais probablement détruit toutes les chances qu'elle puisse m'aimer en retour.

Comment allions-nous aller de l'avant ? Que pourrais-je donc faire pour me rattraper auprès d'elle ? Je savais que je ne la laisserai pas partir. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. Je devais l'avoir avec moi, pour l'éternité. J'allais devoir regagner sa confiance et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment faire ça.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour, tout le monde ! _

_Je tiens d'abord à m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews…j'étais assez occupée cette semaine ! _

_Mille mercis à vous pour les merveilleuses reviews du chapitre précédent. J'ai vu que beaucoup d'entre vous avez trouvé le chapitre beaucoup trop court mais ne vous en faites pas, celui d'aujourd'hui le compense largement !_

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je vous laisse._

_Bonne lecture._

**Petit rappel** : l'auteur de cette fiction est **Rmcrms5**, je ne suis que la traductrice !

Ps : merci à **Fleur50**, ma bêta chérie !

* * *

**Edward POV**

J'ai veillé sur Bella toute la nuit. J'ai réfléchi aux conséquences de mes actes toute la nuit, cependant je ne savais toujours pas comment nous allions surmonter la nuit dernière. J'avais fait la promesse de ne pas lui faire de mal, et j'ai toujours été un homme de parole, je ne me désiste jamais.

Ensuite, dans un moment de colère, j'ai brisé cette promesse et j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'aller aussi savais qu'elle méritait quelques mesures disciplinaires pour son débordement, mais pas d'une telle ampleur. Personne ne mérite ça, pas mes sœurs, ma mère, et surtout pas ma Bella. Elle ne méritait pas le nombre de fois que je l'ai fouettée avec ma ceinture. Je ne savais même pas combien de fois je l'avais fait. J'ai juste continué à le faire jusqu'à ce que je sois épuisé.

Je n'aurais pas dû utiliser le sexe comme une partie de sa pénitence. Je veux uniquement ressentir du plaisir lorsqu'elle est à genoux pour moi, pas de la culpabilité. Je veux aussi qu'elle éprouve du plaisir. Je ne me suis pas amusé la nuit dernière, et je n'aurais pas dû. Le sexe n'est pas un outil de punition.

J'ai perdu le contrôle avec elle et j'avais besoin de retrouver sa confiance en moi. Je n'étais pas sûr de la façon de m'y prendre mais j'y arriverai. Je refusais de laisser Carlisle ou Emmett penser que je ne pouvais rien lui enseigner, je le pouvais. Je savais que je le pouvais.

J'entendis sa respiration changer lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Je la vis battre plusieurs fois des cils avant d'ouvrir ses yeux, qui erraient partout, tentant de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle releva sa tête pour me regarder, toujours à l'abri dans mes bras. Son expression était floue pour le moment.

Je retins ma respiration tandis que j'attendais. Je n'étais pas sûr de sa réaction ce matin, et je ne voulais pas l'effrayer avec un mouvement brusque. Elle me regarda pendant un moment, et je vis ensuite ses yeux se rappeler de la nuit dernière. Puis elle se raidit.

Je vis les souvenirs envahirent ses yeux. Elle gémit de peur et tenta de s'éloigner de moi. Mes bras se resserrèrent instinctivement autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de partir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me quitte.

« Reste, » murmurai-je. Ce mot avait tellement de sens pour moi. Je voulais continuer de la serrer dans bras. Je veux qu'elle reste pour l'éternité. J'ai besoin d'elle comme j'ai besoin d'air pour respirer. Je refuse de la perdre à cause de mes actes d'hier soir. Elle était toujours mienne, elle le sera toujours.

Je vis ses yeux de remplir de larmes, et couler lentement le long de son visage blanc fantomatique. Elle semblait effrayée. Et c'était de moi qu'elle avait peur.

« Je suis désolée de m'être éloignée, Edward, » pleura-t-elle apeurée « S'il te plait, ne me punis pas à nouveau. Je ne supporterai pas une autre punition. Je ferai n'importe quoi ! »

Je sentis le poids de la culpabilité essayer de m'engloutir; lorsque je me rendis compte de l'ampleur de la terreur que j'avais provoqué chez ma Bella. Je souhaitais que quelqu'un m'emmène dans les bois et me déchire membre par membre, pour ensuite les brûler. Bien que je me sentais coupable d'avoir perdu le contrôle la nuit dernière, je ne pouvais laisser Bella le voir. Je lui ai montré hier soir comment je me sentais lorsque je l'ai tenue dans mes bras et que je l'ai lavée. Elle comprendra.

« Je- Bella, » je détestais buter sur les mots. J'avais l'impression d'être faible. « Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal comme ça. J'ai perdu le contrôle. » Je luttai pour réprimer un frisson lorsque je me remémorais l'image de ma main abattant la ceinture sur ses fesses nues, à plusieurs reprises, bien trop de fois alors que j'aurai dû m'arrêter. « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je te le promets, je ne perdrai plus jamais le contrôle avec toi. » Je la fixai intensément dans les yeux, tentant de la convaincre de me croire.

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillai le matin, vaguement consciente de quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, qui caressait mes cheveux. J'étais encore très désorientée lorsque mes yeux tentait d'assimiler le cadre qui m'entourait. Lorsque je fus un peu plus éveillée, je me rendis compte de deux choses. J'étais nue dans un lit inconnu, et quelqu'un me tenait délicatement dans ses bras. J'inclinai ma tête pour voir le visage d'Edward, me regardant prudemment, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Je restai un moment là, à le fixer, tentant de comprendre pour quelle raison il serait nerveux. Ensuite, ce fût comme-ci mon cerveau s'était mis en marche, et d'atroces souvenirs me revinrent.

Je me rappelai de la nuit dernière, et de ma punition. Je sentis l'atroce douleur d'avoir été fouettée, et me rappelais de l'humiliation que j'avais ressentis lorsqu'il m'avait forcée à me mettre à genoux pour lui donner du plaisir. Je me souvins ensuite qu'il avait arrêté avant d'atteindre la jouissance et m'avait porté jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ses mains avaient été douces ensuite. Il m'avait tenue dans ses bras pendant que je pleurais avant de me laver et me sécher. Il m'a ensuite tenue pendant qu'il me brossait les cheveux. Il m'avait portée jusqu'au lit et fredonnait pour que je m'endorme. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi. Était-ce donc en ça que consistait son idée tordue de punition ? Me déstabiliser, me faire craindre la prochaine étape ?

Je tentais de m'éloigner de lui. C'était une réaction instinctive. Dans son jeu, j'étais la proie et il était le prédateur. Mon instinct de conservation me dit 'cours'.

Ses bras me serrèrent en réponse, formant une barrière de fer, tandis qu'il me murmurait. « Reste. »

Je me rendis compte de mon erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû m'éloigner. A chaque fois que je le faisais, j'étais punie.

Je ne pouvais empêcher mes larmes de couler. Après la nuit dernière, je fus surprise de voir qu'il me restait encore des larmes.

« Je suis désolée de m'être éloignée, Edward, » suppliai-je. « S'il te plait, ne me punis pas encore. Je ne supporterai pas une autre punition. Je ferai n'importe quoi ! »

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je crus voir de la culpabilité passer brièvement dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me regarda.

« Je- Bella, je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal comme ça. J'ai perdu le contrôle. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je te le promets, je ne perdrai plus jamais le contrôle avec toi. » Il semblait acharné son visage si proche du mien tandis qu'il parlait, essayant de me convaincre, je sentis sa respiration courte et saccadée éventer mon visage.

Qu'est-il en train de dire ? Qu'il est désolé ? Que je ne dois plus craindre de terreur physique ou psychologique de toute ma vie ? Est-ce vraiment ce que ses mots signifient, ou est-ce que mes oreilles me jouent des tours, me persuadant que j'étais en sécurité ?

Je soufflai, tremblotante, « Que- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire? » Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ses mots encore une fois au pied de la lettre. J'avais besoin qu'il soit clair sur son vrai sens.

« Je te promets que je ne perdrai plus jamais le contrôle avec toi. J'ai laissé ma colère échapper à mon contrôle, hier soir. Je me contrôle mieux que ça d'habitude. » Il prit une inspiration dont il avait grand besoin, « Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal comme ça. Jamais. J'ai besoin que tu me crois. »

Bien que ses mots étaient un ordre, ils ne ressemblaient pas réellement à un ordre. C'était comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même que je pouvais lui pardonner. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin que je lui pardonne ? N'était-ce pas la procédure ? Une punition pour cause de mauvaise conduite ?

Je voulais le croire, je le voulais vraiment. Mais comment diable pouvais-je lui garantir ma confiance en lui ? Il m'avait brisée la nuit dernière, et pas seulement physiquement. Les dégâts sur mon corps ne sont rien en comparaison des émotions qui me ravageait à l'intérieur de moi. Je sentis cette peur familière refaire surface; elle se propageait le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant involontairement frissonner.

Il était mon futur mari, et j'étais plus terrifiée par lui que je ne l'ai été par James. Après la nuit dernière, j'ai compris par moi-même que rien, ni personne ne pourrait maitriser Edward, excepté lui-même.

Il sentit ma réticence.

« Tu es si silencieuse, » murmura-t-il. Je pouvais entendre la frustration envahir sa voix. « Dis-moi ce que tu penses, Bella. Je promets que je ne te punirai pas, quoi que tu dises. Tu as la permission de dire tout ce que tu penses. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix parce que là, tout de suite, tout ce que j'entends, ce sont tes cris d'hier soir. Je déteste ton silence. Parle-moi. »

« Je, » commençai-je, pas très sûre de ce que j'allai dire. J'étais tellement partagée, « Je veux te croire ? » finis-je mollement, formulant ma phrase comme une question plutôt qu'une réponse.

« Ne te retiens pas, » m'encouragea-t-il, « Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Je me sentais piégée. Je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait seulement promis de garder le contrôle durant mes punitions dans le futur, non pas qu'il ne me punirait plus. Finalement, la routine reprendrait son cours, ainsi que ma soumission à lui. Mais, il me redemandait mon opinion. Et il ne me punirait pas, maintenant. Je devais le croire. Il pouvait compter sur moi pour lui rappeler la promesse qu'il venait de faire. Mes larmes avaient séchées. Il était temps qu'il m'écoute.

« Edward, » tentai-je, je l'avais dit de façon fluide, et il n'y avait pas de larmes en vue. Je le regardai; il me regardait, attendant ma réponse. Alors je repris. Prudemment, je ne suis pas stupide. « Puis-je te demander quelque chose avant de te donner ma réponse ? Ça ne pose pas de problème ? »

« Bella, ce matin tant que tu es dans ce lit, tu peux parler librement et me demander ce que tu veux, je ne te punirai pas, » m'assura-t-il.

« Que me promets-tu exactement ? Je veux être sûre de comprendre. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu ne me puniras plus ? » Je devais saisir cette chance vu qu'il m'avait promis de ne pas me faire de mal. Par cette phrase, je le testais, je le savais.

Je vis juste une brève étincelle d'exaspération dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne réponde. « Je promets de ne plus perdre le contrôle avec toi, Bella. Je ne te ferai plus du mal comme je l'ai fait hier soir. Je n'utiliserai plus jamais le sexe comme punition. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir à genoux devant moi, en sanglot. »

Je décidais d'aller un petit peu plus loin, tant que j'en avais l'occasion. « Serais-je autorisée à dire ce que je pense ? A t'exprimer mon opinion ? Vas-tu toujours me forcer à t'épouser ? »

Je regardai ses yeux s'assombrirent face aux nombreuses questions, et je pouvais voir qu'il luttait intérieurement pour me laisser lui dire ces choses-là. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une femme le questionne.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que notre relation va changer de quelque manière que ce soit ? » demanda-t-il prudemment. « Tu m'appartiens toujours, Bella. Ça n'a pas changé hier soir. Le fait que je déteste avoir brisé la promesse que je t'ai faite, en perdant le contrôle et en te faisant du mal, ne signifie pas que je vais te laisser partir. Avec le temps, cette nuit s'estompera; ça sera comme ci ça ne s'était jamais produit. »

Je doutais fortement que j'oublierai un jour cette nuit. Elle restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire, pour s'ajouter à la liste des cauchemars qui me hantaient.

Je le regardai dans les yeux pendant un moment; j'étais peu enthousiaste à l'idée de jouer avec le feu en lui posant plus de questions. Je savais qu'il avait atteint sa limite d'endurance en ce qui concerne ma demande, mais je devais pousser un peu plus. C'était mon unique chance et je le savais. « S'il te plait ? Puis-je poser deux ou trois questions en plus ? Je te promets que j'ai presque fini, Edward. » Je décidai de lui rendre les choses un peu plus facile, lui accordant un peu de confiance, même s'il ne le méritait pas, « J'apprécie que tu sois aussi patient avec moi maintenant. »

Les remerciements semblaient l'aider. Il pinça l'arrête de son nez pour faire retomber la colère qu'il tentait de réprimer face à mon interrogatoire.

« Je te l'ai promis, Bella. Ce matin uniquement, » insista-t-il, « tu es autorisée à me poser n'importe quelle question, » rappela-t-il. « Ton temps sera imparti lorsque nous sortirons du lit. »

Je sautai sur l'occasion, « Pourquoi Carlisle m'adopte-t-il ? Pourquoi me veux-tu, moi ? Lorsque je reprendrai les cours, que se passera-t-il alors ? Que suis-je pour toi maintenant, et qu'es-tu pour moi; notre relation ? » Là, j'avais posé les questions les plus importantes auxquelles je pouvais penser. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y en avait d'autres, mais celles-ci ne pouvaient pas se manifester, étant toujours effrayée par lui, je restais toujours sur mes gardes.

Je savais que ces questions étaient les dernières. Je ne pourrais plus jamais lui en poser. Même s'il essayait de le dissimuler, je voyais la malveillance briller sous ses iris prudentes et calculatrices. Je pouvais voir le challenge que cela représentait pour lui de me laisser poser des questions et de savoir qu'il devait me répondre. Il m'avait promis qu'il ne me punirais pas, et s'il voulait que je lui fasse à nouveau confiance, il devait tenir sa promesse maintenant. Cette conversation était aussi cruciale pour lui qu'elle ne l'était pour moi.

« Tu veux vivre avec Charlie et James ? » Il me lança un regard mesuré. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette approche de sa part. Je frissonnai, en m'imaginant retourner chez eux, surtout auprès de James. « Non, » murmurai-je. Je ne voulais plus jamais revoir leur visage qui me donnait envie de vomir.

« Carlisle t'adopte maintenant pour que je puisse te protéger d'eux. Je ne pense pas que ton frère puisse se contrôler avec toi. Il te violera si tu restes sous le toit de Charlie. Je ne peux pas permettre que ça arrive. Je le t'ai dit, tu es à moi - je ne partage pas ce qui m'appartient. » Il prit une grande inspiration et continua.

Oh, si seulement il savait à propos du manque de contrôle de mon frère, mais je ne lui dirai jamais. Je savais ce que ferait James si je lui disais. J'étais juste contente de savoir que je ne retournerai jamais là-bas.

« Je te veux parce que tu es faite pour moi. » Il se pencha et me donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres et le front, avant de se redresser pour me regarder. « Carlisle m'a envoyé ta photo par email le jour où il t'a vu à l'hôpital. Je jeté un coup d'œil à ta photo et j'ai su que c'était toi que je voulais. Ensuite, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, inconsciente, et attachée à la table, je voulais te dévorer. Chaque moment que je passe avec toi me donne encore plus envie de toi. Tu deviens vraiment ma propre addiction, comme un toxicomane a besoin d'héroïne. Il n'y a pas d'autre façon de l'expliquer. »

« Quand tu retourneras en cours, tu pourras dire à tous ceux qui te poseront des questions que tu as été adoptée. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'en savoir plus que ça. Les gens auront le temps de s'habituer à nous voir ensemble, donc personne ne se posera de questions sur le progression naturelle de notre relation. » Il se pencha à nouveau et s'arrêta seulement à un cheveu de mes lèvres. « Ouvre ta bouche pour moi. S'il te plait, Bella. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je te le promets. »

C'était la première fois qu'il me l'avait demandé. J'obtempérai et il abaissa ses lèvres, réduisant à néant les derniers millimètres entre nous pour lier ses lèvres aux miennes, pendant que sa langue glissait doucement dans ma bouche.

Il chercha ma langue et la caressa avec la sienne, me persuadant gentiment d'explorer aussi sa bouche. Son baiser restait doux et rassurant, sachant que je ne lui faisais pas encore entièrement confiance. Je sentis la modération dont il faisait preuve pour ne pas approfondir le baiser et m'effrayer. Après un moment, il s'arrêta, me déposant un dernier doux baiser sur les lèvres.

« Et pour ta dernière question 'quelle est notre relation ?', la réponse est simple. »

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, il utilisa son pouce et son index pour tenir mon menton, s'assurant que je le regardais directement dans les yeux lorsqu'il finirait sa phrase. Il me montrait la réponse avec ses yeux, aussi bien qu'avec ses mots, pour que je ne doute jamais de la sincérité de sa déclaration. Il poursuivit, « Que je sois ton frère pour le monde extérieur, ton professeur et amant dans cette chambre, ou bien ton mari dans le futur - tu es mienne. Maintenant et pour toujours, Isabella. »

Je sentis à nouveau cette même peur envahir ma colonne vertébrale, et dévier vers le creux de mon estomac, à présent noué. J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse, essayant de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas me concentrer sur la colère que j'éprouvais envers mon fiancé, « Je comprends. Merci de m'avoir laissé poser mes questions, Edward. Il n'y a plus de confusion. Je ne veux pas faire d'erreur. »

« Bella, c'est par les erreurs que tu apprends, mais je promets de t'enseigner les choses avec patience. Et je promets de ne jamais plus perdre le contrôle avec toi, » me rassura-t-il. « Maintenant, tu me dois une réponse à ma question. Tu me pardonnes ? Tu peux me garantir à 100% que tu as confiance en moi ? »

Je savais que je ne lui faisais pas encore confiance, mais il venait juste de me démontrer qu'il essayait d'arranger les choses. Je savais que j'avais dépassé ses limites avec toutes mes questions, et même si certaines d'entre elles l'ont irrité, il m'a tout de même répondu, sans être hostile ou humiliant.

Malgré tout ça, je savais que je n'avais toujours pas le choix. Oui, il y avait une marge de manœuvre aujourd'hui, parce que les cicatrices sont encore récentes. Mais avec le temps, et Edward semble être plutôt impatient, donc dans probablement très rapidement, il attendra de moi que je me sente totalement et complètement en sécurité avec lui.

C'était difficile à dire, « Je te fais confiance Edward, » depuis le décès de ma mère et de Phil, je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne. Mais cela avait peu d'importance dans cette vie. « Et je te pardonne. » répondis-je sans conviction, même si je suppose l'avoir fait dans un sens. Il semblait sincère dans ses excuses.

Il m'enlaça étroitement et déposa une ligne de doux baisers de mon front jusqu'à mon menton et fit le sens inverse avant de revenir à mes lèvres. J'ouvris ma bouche pour lui sans même qu'il ne me le dise et il accepta l'invitation. Ce baiser était doux, pour m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Après un moment, sa tête bougea pour avoir un angle plus approfondi et le baiser devint plus passionné. Un souvenir de ce type de baiser traversa mon esprit, un souvenir d'hier soir.

Je brisai le baiser, reprenant mon souffle. Je le regardai, affolée. Je m'étais encore une fois éloignée.

Je devais dire quelque chose. « Je suis désolée, Edward. Je te promets que j'essaye, mais je le ressens toujours, je m'en rappelle toujours (N/T : Bella fait référence à la nuit dernière). Parfois, c'est tout ce que je vois. Tu dis que tu ne me feras plus de mal, et je veux te croire, mais j'ai toujours si peur, peur de la prochaine fois que je ferai une erreur. Ressentiras-tu encore la même chose à ce moment-là ? Resteras-tu vraiment calme ? » finis-je, lui exposant une version soft de ce qui se passait vraiment dans ma tête. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait la moindre idée d'à quel point j'étais terrifiée par ce baiser.

« Oui, je le resterai, » me rassura-t-il tendrement, « Et je ne suis pas en colère après toi pour t'être éloignée. » Il fit une pause pour insister, « Cette fois-ci. C'est compréhensible que tu sois encore effrayée. On travaillera sur ta peur ensemble. Je te promets d'essayer d'être patient, et je suis un homme de parole, Bella, je ne te décevrai pas. Maintenant, ouvre encore une fois ta bouche pour moi. Je veux t'embrasser avant que nous commencions notre nouvelle journée. »

J'étais prête cette fois, alors je glissai mon bras, qui reposait sur son torse, autour de son cou, et allongeai mon cou pour que mon visage rejoigne le sien. Il arbora un joli sourire, reconnaissant mon effort. Il m'embrassa avec la même intensité que précédemment, me poussant jusqu'aux bords de mes limites; il ne dépassa pas la ligne, heureusement.

Je caressai sa langue avec la mienne, la mordillant et la suçant doucement. Je voulais lui montrer que je mettais mes espoirs en lui. C'était la seule façon que je pouvais lui montrer. Il gémit dans ma bouche, déplaça sa main pour maintenir ma joue, comme il le voulait pendant qu'il dominait le baiser. Il finit par briser la connexion, car nous avions tous les deux besoin de respirer. Je savais que je l'avais apaisé, son visage était rougi et il respirait bruyamment, cependant, pendant tout ce temps, il semblait serein. À l'aise.

Et puis cette révélation a enflée si brusquement dans ma gorge que j'avais très envie de hurler, « Oh! ». Mon cerveau s'activa à grande vitesse, j'assemblai les pièces du puzzle; chaque action depuis mon arrivée à Forks, ses réponses à mes questions. Tout cela avait un sens maintenant, tout. Tout ça, c'était pour lui. Ils me modelaient tous à ce qu'Edward voulait que je devienne, son bonheur, son idéal, sa – poupée Barbie. A travers ce baiser, j'ai enfin compris cette vie. Chaque action que je fais, chaque décision que je suis autorisée à prendre, chaque mot que je dis, merde, chaque robe que je porte ! Tout ça, c'était à sa convenance, c'était prémédité et bien réfléchi, précisément et rigoureusement, pour son plaisir.

Nous étions toutes des femmes de Stepford - Alice, Esmé, Rosalie et moi. Nous vivions pour nos hommes - ce qui était notre unique but dans la vie. (**N/T **: « _Les femmes de Stepford », ou en anglais « the Stepford wives », est un livre adapté au cinéma. __**Synopsis**__ : Dans la petite ville de Stepford, les femmes sont entièrement soumises à leurs paresseux maris : elles s'occupent volontiers de toutes les tâches ménagères et font preuve d'un manque flagrant d'intelligence, alors que les hommes prennent toutes les décisions. Donc Bella se compare, avec Alice, Rosalie et Esmé, à ces femmes de la ville de Stepford_).

J'avalai le vomi qui menaçait d'envahir ma bouche, face à cette révélation choquante, et plutôt horrifiante. Je savais, d'après mon expérience, que montrer une attitude de défi ne me mènerait nulle part. Je devais être une femme ahurie et obéissante, ou alors je me retrouverais face à la colère d'un homme abusif et puissant. Je pouvais faire ça. Il y avait une lueur d'espoir d'après Esmé - je pouvais vraiment être moi-même avec les femmes en privé. Ça me donnait un peu d'espoir dans cette vie déprimante et sombre.

Je sortis de mes pensées uniquement pour voir Edward me scruter, il avait l'air perplexe. J'avais dû être dans la lune depuis un moment.

Edward me regarda une dernière fois fixement, et me relâcha de son étreinte. Tandis qu'il sortait du lit, je me rendis compte qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement. Je détournai les yeux, manifestement toujours décontenancée par la nudité masculine. Je me rendis compte que j'avais passé toute la nuit dans ses bras comme ça, nue. Il sortit de la penderie, habillé d'un jeans, alors qu'il boutonnait encore sa chemise. Il était très en beauté, ses cheveux bronzes ébouriffés était merveilleux, en contraste avec sa peau pâle. Il avait les yeux émeraudes les plus profonds et étincelants que j'ai jamais vu, ils étaient hypnotiques. Il s'assit au bord du lit pour enfiler ses bottes avant de se tourner vers moi et poser délicatement sa main sur ma joue, la caressant amoureusement. J'aimais lorsqu'il me caressait comme ça, c'était si gentil et amoureux.

« Reste au lit. Je reviens, » me dit-il.

Il quitta la chambre et je restai allongée là, à fixer le plafond, me repassant notre conversation de ce matin dans la tête. J'éloignais les souvenirs de la nuit dernière qui continuaient de tenter de se glisser à travers de l'armure que j'avais construit. Je voulais me débarrasser de ces pensées pour de bon. Je devais lui faire croire que j'avais vraiment confiance en lui, mais avec ces cauchemars qui revenaient, ça serait presque impossible. Il voulait prendre un nouveau départ, j'étais prête à faire la part du contrat à partir du moment où il faisait la sienne.

J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir dans la chambre. Ses pas étaient si discrets sur le tapis.

« Bella, mon amour, je veux t'emmener prendre ton petit déjeuner. » Sa voix de velours me sortit de ma rêverie. Il parlait si doucement et de façon suave, « Pas de cuisine, pas de ménage. La famille aimerait que tu te joignes à nous. J'imagine que tu dois probablement avoir très faim. »

Je m'assis, et il prit une courte inspiration. Je baissai les yeux et vis que j'étais complètement nue, et totalement exposée à lui. Je rougis fortement. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'étais nue lorsqu'il me tenait, m'embrassait, et me parlait. J'étais si embarrassée que j'ai subtilement penché ma tête en avant pour que mes cheveux créent une rideau entre nos deux visages. Il rit légèrement, toujours en caressant ma joue. C'était très agréable; il avait des mains douces et chaudes.

« J'aimerai toujours tes rougeurs. C'est vraiment adorable, » ajouta-t-il affectueusement, « Mais mon amour, j'ai besoin d'une réponse, la famille nous attend. »

Je me demandai s'il me laissait vraiment le choix de décider, ou s'il me demandait juste ce que j'en pensais. J'étais si endolorie, je grimaçais, mais je voulais passer plus de temps avec Alice et Esmé, j'avais besoin de leurs conseils. Et peut-être trouver un moyen de gagner la sympathie de Rosalie, le petit-déjeuner serait une opportunité parfaite pour commencer à essayer.

« Bien sûr, Edward. J'adorerai sortir prendre le petit déjeuner avec ta famille. Mais j'ai encore un peu mal. Pourrai-je avoir de l'Advil ou du Tylenol peut-être ? »

Son visage s'assombrit brièvement à la mention de la nuit dernière avant qu'il ne se débarrasse de ces pensées, se remettant les idées en place.

« C'est aussi ta famille, Bella, » il souriait, manifestement très content de ma réponse, « Bien sûr, je vais t'apporter des médicaments pour la douleur. Je reviens dans un moment. » Il m'embrassa sur le front; laissant ses lèvres s'attarder pendant un moment, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Je minimisais tellement l'importance de ma douleur que c'en était ridicule. Maintenant que j'avais remarqué mes blessures, je me rendis compte de la douleur flamboyante qui enflammait mes fesses, on aurait dit que j'étais en feu. J'avais du mal à garder un air sérieux; je voulais tellement hurler à l'agonie. Je ne sais pas comment j'allais m'asseoir sur une chaise, tout en ajoutant la pression dessus, et agir comme si j'allais parfaitement bien, qu'aucun mal n'avait été fait. Ça allait être dur.

Edward m'apporta deux Advil et un verre d'eau. Je les pris et avalai les pilules avec l'eau. Je bus l'eau d'un coup, je mourrais de soif. Il récupéra le verre et le ramena dans la salle de bain. Je fis glisser mes pieds hors du lit pour que je puisse me préparer à me lever.

Je me levai, reprenant mon équilibre et le contrôle, et je levai les yeux pour voir Edward debout à l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, le regard fixé sur moi. Ses yeux redevenaient sombres. Il s'approcha et m'attira contre lui, me regardant de façon ardente.

« Bella, tu es si belle, » dit-il avant d'embrasser mon front. « Maintenant, allons t'habiller pour que nous puissions mettre un peu de nourriture dans ton ventre. Nous avons une longue journée devant nous. » Sur ce, il alla dans la penderie et en sortit avec une jupe plissée noire et un haut ajusté couleur crème qui s'entrecroisait au niveau de la poitrine. Je souris, lui étant reconnaissante, lorsque je vis qu'il avait des ballerines noires à la main, au lieu des talons. J'enfilai le boxer en dentelle et le push-up qu'il m'avait donné avant de me glisser dans la jupe et de passer le haut par-dessus ma tête. Je me glissai dans les chaussures et attendis pour qu'il puisse me donner son assentiment.

Une voix dans ma tête résonnait et me disait : son jugement est la seule chose qui compte.

Il sourit et se poussa sur le côté pour que je puisse aller à la salle de bain pour avoir un moment humain, et coiffer mes cheveux de la façon qu'il aimait. Je n'avais encore aucun produit de beauté.

Après avoir coiffé mes cheveux, je retournai dans la chambre à la recherche d'Edward. Je ne le voyais pas alors je m'aventurai dans le salon. Il était assis sur son bureau, travaillant sur son ordinateur portable. Il sourit lorsqu'il me vit l'attendre. Il tourna sa chaise pour me faire face et tendit ses bras vers moi.

« Viens par-là Bella, » dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix…

Je le vis sur cette chaise, où il m'avait fouettée sans merci la nuit dernière. Mes pieds étaient des piliers en béton impossible à déplacer. Mon cerveau et mon corps faisaient équipe, ils ne me laisseraient pas m'approcher de ce bureau, et plus particulièrement de cette chaise.

« Je ne peux pas. » Je tremblais de peur. Peur de ce qui s'était passé sur cette chaise, et peur d'autre chose - je venais juste de défier Edward.

Edward me regarda pendant un moment, confus, avant que la compréhension ne se voit sur ses traits. Il se leva et s'approcha prudemment pour se placer devant moi. Il posa ses deux mains sur mes joues, relevant mon visage pour le regarder. Mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de mon visage.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas, » murmurai-je en secouant le tête.

Il soupira et commença à embrasser les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

« Ce n'est rien, Bella. » me rassura-t-il doucement tandis qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. « Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis. Je comprends. Cela fait partie de l'une des peurs sur lesquelles nous allons travailler ensemble, ok ? »

J'hochai la tête contre son torse sur lequel elle était posée. Je glissai mes bras autour de sa taille. Il allait vraiment essayer. Je sentis un petit début de confiance naitre en moi.

Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était un début.

Lorsqu'il sentit que je m'étais calmée, il se pencha et mit son bras sous mes genoux pour me soulever. Il embrassa mon front avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal, Bella. Fais-moi confiance, » dit-il tandis qu'il se tournait pour retourner vers son bureau pour se rasseoir avec moi dans ses bras.

Je resserrai mon prise autour de son cou et enfoui ma tête dans son torse. C'est ironique, il est l'homme que je craignais - pourtant je voulais qu'il me protège en même temps. Je le sentis s'asseoir sur la maudite chaise, avec moi toujours pelotonnée dans ses bras.

Il murmurait des mots rassurants d'encouragement dans mes cheveux, pour tenter de m'aider à me calmer, supposais-je. Lorsque je me sentis finalement apte, je levai les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait sans laisser transparaitre d'émotion. Il n'y avait pas de signe de complication dans ses yeux. A la place, je vis une petite lueur de regret derrière son regard.

Je relevai un peu plus ma tête pour l'embrasser sur la joue, le prenant par surprise. C'était un baiser pour le remercier. « Merci d'être compréhensif et de ne pas être en colère après moi. Je te promets que j'essaye. »

Il me sourit. « Je t'ai dit qu'on travaillerait sur ta peur ensemble. Si nous voulons que cela nous mène quelque part, j'ai besoin de ta confiance. »

Je répondis par un hochement de tête, auquel il répondit lui aussi par un hochement. Il me faisait subtilement savoir que la conversation était terminée. Nous demeurâmes en silence, dans nos pensées.

D'une part, il devait penser que c'était un de ces agréables et imperturbables moments, calmes et ô combien paisibles. Cet environnement taciturne, c'est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, et bien sûr, vu que j'allais devenir sa femme, je devais m'y faire. Moi, d'autre part, j'étais asphyxiée par la tension qui régnait dans l'air. C'était angoissant d'être là, au même endroit. Mon cou était tendu - prêt à tourner d'un côté, puis de l'autre pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun danger. J'étais en mode vigilance-défensive. Si Edward me disait qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, il est sûr que quelque chose d'autre, ou plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre m'en ferait, dans cet enfer.

« On doit descendre pour retrouver la famille maintenant, Bella. Je veux que tu te souviennes que lorsque nous quitterons cette chambre, les règles s'appliquent. »

Il leva mon menton pour que je le regarde. « Tu seras respectueuse envers moi, mon père et mes frères. Tu ne parleras pas de manière déplacée. Tu pourras parler tranquillement avec ma mère, Rosalie et Alice, mais n'interromps aucune des conversations que nous pourrions avoir. Peux-tu te rappeler de ça ? »

« Oui Edward, » acquiesçai-je. « Je m'en souviendrai. »

« Bonne fille. Etant donné que nous allons petit-déjeuner assez tard, nous attendrons et irons chercher tes affaires chez Charlie plus tard dans la journée. Je veux t'emmener au centre commercial après le petit déjeuner. Nous ferons un tour et chercherons quelque chose de joli pour toi. Après tout, je te dois bien quelque chose après la nuit dernière, » dit-il en me souriant.

J'aimerais qu'il comprenne que si je devais passer ma vie avec lui, je voudrais juste qu'il me laisse avoir une vie normal comme toutes les autres filles de 17 ans, et non pas qu'il dépense des sommes d'argent ridicules pour moi, pour apaiser sa culpabilité. Ce dicton courant reste vrai; l'amour ne s'achète pas.

Je savais que j'étais supposée sourire en guise de réponse. J'étais Barbie Bella après tout - elle n'est que plastique, tout comme mes sourires. Je souriais intérieurement à mon nouveau surnom. Il m'allait parfaitement bien, tout comme je serai parfaite lorsqu'il en aura terminé avec moi.

Il se leva et me remis sur mes pieds. « Je crois qu'on a assez fait attendre tout le monde. On devrait y aller. » Il fit l'erreur de me tapoter les fesses à la fin de sa phrase. Il n'avait pas frappé fort, mais ce matin, chaque contact allait me faire un mal de chien.

Je gémis involontairement à la douleur avant de m'éloigner de lui. Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur ma douleur.

« Bella ? » dit-il tandis qu'il me tirait par le coude et me fit tourner pour lui faire face. La douleur était encore vive.

Je sentis mes yeux se remplir à nouveau de larmes. Je refusais de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de la nuit dernière. Je me contentais de secouer la tête. Le déni était la seule solution. « Je vais bien, Edward, je te le promets. »

Il haussa un sourcil en me regardant, me signalant qu'il savait que je lui mentais, avant de s'accroupir. Il me tint par les hanches et fit tourner, dos à lui.

Je l'entendis haleter lorsqu'il souleva ma jupe et descendit ma culotte. Vu qu'il ne bougeait pas, je me tournais pour le regarder, il fixait mes fesses avec des yeux écarquillés et pleins de remords. Il leva doucement les yeux vers moi, de façon crispée. Il détourna ses yeux des miens, l'air plutôt honteux, avant de se pencher pour placer de doux baisers sur mes fesses. Dans un monde merveilleux, ces baisers effaceraient les contusions et tout ce qu'il avait fait, sauf que nous étions dans la réalité. Aussi douces et souples soient ses lèvres, elles ne causaient que de la douleur en plus. Il se releva en ajustant mes vêtements. Il me fit tourner pour lui faire face, établissant enfin un contact visuel avec moi. J'haletai de surprise lorsqu'il me souleva et me porta jusqu'au sofa pour s'asseoir.

Il me tint pendant un moment, déposant davantage de ses infâmes et doux baisers sur mon visage. Je me laissais me noyer dans ses baisers, sans douleur qui me brûle, ni règles à suivre, juste des baisers. Ces petits baisers étaient vraiment agréables. Je soupirai de plaisir. Lorsque je ne me concentrais que sur lui et moi, sur son contact et ses lèvres, je ressentais quelque chose, quelque chose de magnétique, d'électrisant. J'aimerais qu'on puisse être tout le temps comme ça, pensai-je d'un air piteux. Si seulement il pouvait me voir…moi. Après un moment, il s'arrêta pour poser son front contre le mien.

Je ne voulais pas que ce moment se termine trop vite. Faire semblant d'être un robot était agaçant.

« Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, Isabella. Je ne m'excuse pas…jamais. Mais pour cette seule et unique fois, je - » Il me regarda à nouveau, ses iris émeraudes étaient ardentes, « Comprends-tu ce que j'essaye de dire? »

Il s'excusait de la seule façon qu'il savait faire. Il était incapable de dire les mots à haute voix, mais je savais qu'il était sincère. Ça n'avait pourtant aucune importance, je devais comprendre - j'étais programmée pour comprendre,

« Je comprends Edward. J'accepte tes excuses. » Le fait que je le pense vraiment ou pas n'était pas la question. Je savais que c'était la seule chose qu'il ferait et qui ressemblait plus ou moins à des excuses pour son comportement. Comme c'est pathétique. Dans sa tête, il avait toujours raison, donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il s'excuse de ses actes, quels qu'ils soient. Et il s'excu- enfin, il essayait de s'excuser auprès de moi, ce qui voulait dire que c'était très dur pour lui.

Moi je ne gagnerai rien à garder la rancune que j'éprouvais envers lui, Carlisle, Charlie et James, pour avoir comploté et m'avoir fait entrer dans cet enfer. C'était mon rôle de 'sourire, hocher la tête et de le laisser me tapoter la tête' comme la bonne Barbie que j'étais. Je voulais cracher de dégoût à cause de ce que je devrais faire, j'avais été élevée tellement différemment. « Je savais que tu comprendrais, Bella. C'est une partie de ce que j'aime tellement chez toi; ta nature indulgente et douce, » sourit-il. « Maintenant, allons te prendre un petit déjeuner. »

Nous descendîmes et j'entendis des voix étouffées provenir du salon. On dirait que tout le monde était en train d'attendre là-bas. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce, tout le monde arrêta de parler et me regarda. Je regardai chaque personne qui me fixait - les expressions qu'ils arboraient étaient celles auxquelles je m'attendais. Les femmes arboraient un visage sans expression, mais je pouvais dire que leurs yeux exprimaient de la compassion pour moi. Les hommes arboraient l'expression à laquelle je m'attendais, sans un doute. Ils rayonnaient de fierté pour Edward. Je retins une grimace, et gardais un regard neutre. Un d'eux, cependant, ne resplendissait pas de satisfaction. Ce qui me surpris d'ailleurs, mais dès qu'il remarqua mon regard, son expression changea pour s'accorder à celle des autres hommes. Je savais que je ne l'avais pas imaginé. Ce fût rapide, mais je savais que ça c'était passé, il avait eu une expression de dégoût envers Edward et d'empathie envers moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward pour voir s'il avait remarqué ça, mais il était bien trop occupé à se faire tapoter la dos par Carlisle - le père fier.

« Et bien Edward, je dois dire qu'honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi, » Carlisle était vantard. « Je suis content que Jasper ne se soit pas senti d'humeur à faire un pari la nuit dernière. J'aurais mal parié. Nous avons tous entendu sa punition hier soir. Très bon boulot, mon fils, je suis fier de toi. »

Sur ce, Jasper et Alice s'approchèrent. « Carlisle, Alice et moi allons y aller pour réserver une table, d'accord ? »

« Oh, bien sûr Jasper, » répondit Carlisle, sans réellement faire attention.

Ils passèrent rapidement la porte d'entrée et j'entendis une voiture s'éloigner.

Carlisle me détaillait; ses yeux s'assombrirent un peu lorsqu'il remarqua mon décolleté à travers ma chemise et ma jupe courte qui exposait mes jambes. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les ballerines à mes pieds avant de se retourner vers Edward.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Elle ne porte pas de talons, Edward. Je sais que tu aimes les femmes avec des hauts talons. N'as-tu pas choisi ses vêtements, ce matin ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je lui ai fait une petite concession, Carlisle. Je l'ai fouettée assez fort hier soir, et je sais qu'elle n'est pas très stable sur ses pieds, aujourd'hui. »

J'étais furibonde, intérieurement. Je n'arrivais à croire qu'il se trouvait des excuses pour avoir été gentil avec moi ! J'avais tellement envie de lui faire goûter sa propre médecine, lui donner un coup de genou dans les couilles - fort - et le forcer à se pavaner en talons aiguilles de 10 centimètres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru qu'il aurait agi différemment avec sa famille autour. Mais en réalité, il était toujours le connard narcissique qu'il était lorsque je l'ai rencontré.

« Bien, dans ce cas, je pense que je devrais l'examiner pour être sûr qu'elle va bien avant que nous partions pour le petit déjeuner, pas toi ? Demanda-t-il à Edward.

Edward étudia pendant un moment la question, en me regardant. « Oui, tu devrais probablement l'examiner. J'ai jeter un coup d'œil ce matin et ses contusions sont assez moches. Peux-tu juste voir si je n'ai causé aucun dommage permanent ? J'apprécierai. »

Je sentis un frisson remonter ma colonne vertébrale lorsque Carlisle me déshabilla du regard. « Je vais juste emmener Bella en haut, dans mon bureau, en vitesse. On en n'aurait pas pour longtemps. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Emmett pendant qu'on est pas là ? Il va te donner quelques conseils pour le futur. »

Edward embrassa mon front avant d'aller parler à Emmett, et Carlisle prit mon coude pour me conduire hors de la pièce et remonter au deuxième étage. Il me guida le long du couloir jusqu'à son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui, en verrouillant le loquet.

Je frissonnai tandis que je le regardais avec peur.

Il sourit et lécha ses lèvres. « Bien Bella, jetons un coup d'œil, veux-tu ? Je veux voir les dommages que mon garçon a causé. Je t'ai entendu crier hier soir. Je suis devenu dur rien qu'en t'entendant. » évoqua-t-il, comme si c'était un souvenir agréable. Il s'approcha de moi tel un chasseur tandis que je me reculai jusqu'à ce que je sente le bureau derrière moi et en agrippe le bord.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai suggérée à Edward ? Je savais que tu étais parfaite pour lui, bien sûr. Je ne veux que le meilleur pour mes fils, mais j'ai aussi mes propres raisons. Savais-tu que j'ai laissé Charlie m'aider à entraîner Esmé ? »Il me regardait minutieusement à présent et j'avais de plus en plus peur à chaque minute.

« Cependant, il ne m'aurait jamais laissé l'aider avec Renée. Je sais que j'aurais pu l'aider aussi. Elle ne l'aurait jamais quitté. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de la partager, même si moi je l'ai fait pour lui. Des amis, hein ? Et bien, tu es mon opportunité pour prendre ma revanche. Je ne blesserai pas mon fils, cela dit. Tu seras vierge pour lui, le jour de votre nuit de noce. Je m'en assurerai, » il lécha ses lèvres à cette pensée. « Mais d'ici là, je vais rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à mon bon vieil ami Charlie. »

Il se tenait à présent directement en face de moi et il tendit les bras pour passer ses mains sur mes seins avant de les poser sur mes hanches.

« Malheureusement, aujourd'hui il n'y a pas assez de temps pour ce que je veux faire, donc nous allons devoir laisser ça pour plus tard. J'attends avec impatience le moment où je t'aurai, seul. Charlie m'a dit à quel point ta petite bouche est bonne. » Ses yeux étaient si sombres. Il me regardait comme s'il voulait me dévorer vivante. « J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu pourras me faire. Maintenant, retire ta culotte et penche-toi au-dessus du bureau pour que je puisse voir ce qu'Edward t'a fait. »

Je tremblai et tentai de ne pas pleurer tandis que je faisais ce qu'il me disait. Je fis tomber ma culotte au sol et me tournai pour me pencher sur bureau, mes avant-bras appuyés sur le buvard de son bureau. Je fermai fermement mes yeux comme un petit enfant; si je ne pouvais pas voir le monstre alors peut-être qu'il n'était pas réel. Malheureusement, ce monstre était très réel. Je le sentis soulever ma jupe et haleter.

« Je lui dois bien ça à ce garçon, » fit-il en caressant mes fesses. « Lorsqu'il disait qu'il y avait été fort avec toi la nuit dernière, il ne mentait pas. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu un aussi beau cul. Le tien est si violet et gonflé. » Il se pencha pour embrasser mes fesses. « Ne bouge pas. »

Je l'entendis se déplacer à travers la pièce et entendis le tiroir d'un placard s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Je reniflai pour retenir mes larmes, effrayée par ce qu'il était en train de faire. Je le sentis à nouveau derrière moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait me faire. Je continuais juste à me rappeler qu'il avait dit, qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Edward et tous les autres étaient en train d'attendre en bas. Là maintenant, Edward était le seul qui pouvait me sauver de son père.

Je le sentis écarter mes fesses et glisser quelque chose de froid et de mouiller, tout le long. Je me rappelais de cette sensation. J'étais terrifiée par ce qui allait arriver ensuite car je savais ce que c'était. Ensuite, il enfonça un doigt dans mon rectum. Je gémis et poussai mes hanches contre le bureau, et il utilisa son autre main pour me plaquer fermement contre le bureau.

« Ne bouge pas Bella, » ordonna-t-il. « Je vérifie juste si Charlie et James ont fait de progrès avec toi avant qu'Edward ne vienne te sortir de chez eux. Ceci était ma requête spéciale. Charlie ne savait pas que ce petit trou serré serait pour mon utilité. Il ne l'aurait pas fait en sachant que j'allais l'utiliser. Cela dit, je ne l'utiliserai pas souvent, mais je saisirai mon opportunité. Edward l'appréciera plus tard. » Je le sentis enfoncer un second doigt en moi et je gémis de douleur face à cette intrusion. « Oui, c'est bon, mais tu es toujours sensible cependant. Je vais devoir t'aider avec ça plus tard. »

Il enfonça ses doigts encore plusieurs fois avant de soupirer et de les retirer doucement. « Quel dommage. On doit vraiment retourner en bas, maintenant. Tu peux remettre ta culotte. »

Il se recula tandis que je me penchai pour ramasser ma culotte de par terre. Il passa sa main sur mes fesses, sous ma jupe.

« J'adore les goûts d'Edward en matière de vêtement. »

Il releva mon menton pour que je le regarde et posa son doigt sur mes lèvres. « Pas un mot, compris ? Ça ne ferait qu'énerver Edward et tu devras être punie pour lui avoir menti. »

Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. Il n'y avait aucun échappatoire face à la brutalité de mon existence. Edward ne me croira jamais face à son père.

« Pas de larmes Bella. Personne n'aime les pleurnichardes, tu te souviens? » réprimanda-t-il avant d'embrasser mon front et de me laisser partir. « Je dois me nettoyer maintenant que j'ai fini ton examen et tu pourras aller rejoindre Edward en bas. Je meurs de faim. »

Il me laissa debout là. Carlisle était vraiment un malade, tordu. Mon cœur se serra en pensant à Esmé, elle était mariée à ce monstre. J'essuyai rapidement mes larmes et pris une profonde inspiration, puis allai rejoindre Edward. Souris, Bella, fais comme si ton futur beau-père ne prévoyait pas de te violer dans un futur proche, me rappelai-je.

Nous quittâmes la maison et allâmes en direction d'un restaurant en ville pour le petit déjeuner. J'étais silencieuse de la voiture. Je me concentrais pour ne pas pleurer à cause de la douleur due à ma flagellation et à l'intrusion de Carlisle.

Nous entrâmes dans un parking et Edward fit le tour pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture. Il m'embrassa le front. « Tu as faim, Bella ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un petit peu, » admis-je. J'avais faim mais je me sentis aussi nauséeuse. J'espérais pouvoir manger sans vomir.

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et vîmes Jasper et Alice parlant doucement, à une table dans le coin. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas rendu compte de notre arrivée. Je les regardais, me sentant coupable d'être témoin de leur moment privé. Jasper tenait son visage entre ses mains et lui parlait gentiment en lui déposant de doux baisers. Même depuis ce point de vue, vous pouviez voir l'amour dégouliner de Jasper lorsqu'il regardait Alice. L'expression d'Alice s'accordait à celui de Jasper.

Je rentrai dans une chaise tandis que nous slalomions entre les tables, en nous dirigeant vers eux. Jasper leva les yeux en entendant le bruit et nous vit. Il retira ses mains du visage d'Alice, et un rideau s'abattit sur son regard. Alice lui tourna le dos et baissa la tête. J'étais abasourdie. Pourquoi cacheraient-ils leur amour l'un pour l'autre, juste parce que nous étions là ?

« Hey Jasper, merci d'avoir réservé la table. Les autres arriveront dans environ 15 minutes, » dit Edward. « Je ne sais pas pour toi, mec, mais moi je suis affamé. » Il tapota son ventre pour insister, d'une façon amusante, mais peut-être aussi pour détendre l'atmosphère ? Il y avait toujours cette tension entre Jasper et Edward.

Edward me tira une chaise et je m'assis délicatement en mordant ma lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier. Je vis Jasper du coin de l'œil. Je vis qu'il arborait la même expression qu'il essayait de me cacher lorsque nous étions à la maison, plus tôt. Jasper me regardait avec commisération ! Que se passait-il ?

Jasper me regarda moi, puis Edward, son regard redevenant de nouveau prudent. « Hey Edward, je peux te parler une minute dehors avant que la famille n'arrive ? On a qu'à commander du café et du jus de fruits pour les filles pendant qu'on sera dehors et, » il pointa du doigt la fenêtre près de la table, « on pourra garder un œil sur elles de là-bas. »

Edward regarda la fenêtre et me regarda ensuite, avant de détailler les clients du restaurant. Je ne sais pas qui croyait-il trouver ici ? Je regardais pour voir, si je puis dire.

Il y avait deux couples de personnes âgées qui mangeaient encore vu que nous étions en fin de matinée. Il sembla satisfait de ce qu'il vit.

« Bien sûr Jasper, nous avons encore quelques minutes, » répondit-il tandis qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser. « Je commanderai notre nourriture quand je reviendrai Bella. »

C'était pour me rappeler que j'étais incapable de commander ma propre nourriture. Je mangeai ce qui lui convenait. Je voulais commander tout le menu, rien que pour l'embêter, mais ces pensées étaient grotesques. Je soupirai tandis que je regardai Edward et Jasper quitter le restaurant et aller sur le trottoir pour se placer de l'autre côté de la fenêtre près de notre table. Il me regarda et me sourit avant de se retourner vers Jasper.

« Bella, » je me tournais vers Alice lorsqu'elle prononça doucement mon nom, « tu vas bien ? » Elle semblait morose et inquiète. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'entrée du restaurant, surveillant l'arrivée du reste de la famille.

« Je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter Alice. »

Elle soupira, jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée puis vers la fenêtre, en direction de Jasper et Edward. Je regardai à nouveau Edward. Peu importe ce que Jasper étaient en train de dire, ça ne semblait pas plaire à Edward. Je pouvais le voir commencer à s'énerver et secouer sa tête. On dirait que Jasper tentait de le convaincre de quelque chose et qu'Edward ne semblait pas d'accord.

« Bella, regarde moi s'il te plait, » dit Alice, regagnant mon attention.

Je me retournai vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alice ? »

« Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Je sais qu'Edward t'a fait du mal la nuit dernière, même plus que la douleur que tu as ressentie lorsqu'il t'a fouettée. Crois-moi, je sais ce que l'on ressent lorsque le peu de dignité qui te reste t'est arraché. Je sais que nous pourrions devenir les meilleures amies si tu me laissais entrer dans ta vie. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester sur tes gardes avec moi. »

Son sourire devait me rassurer sur le fait que j'étais avec une amie, une alliée. Je n'avais aucun confident ici, donc j'avais besoin de l'amitié qu'elle m'offrait.

« Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je puisse encore ressentir quoi que ce soit, Alice. Je m'abrutis, il m'emmerde - cette vie m'emmerde. Et j'ai peur Alice, j'ai tellement peur ! Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être la même personne que j'étais il y a 3 mois, avant que me mère ne meurt. Cette fille est morte entre les mains de mon père, de mon frère, de Carlisle, et d'Edward. Elle n'existe plus. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Ils sont en train de m'éradiquer et je ne sais pas qui est cette personne à sa place. »

« Je les méprise, et il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent faire pour rétablir un sentiment de confiance. Edward veut que - ou devrais-je dire - m'oblige à lui refaire confiance, à le pardonner ! Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Ils sont corrompus, immoraux, abominables - la liste est encore longue ! Ce sont tous des êtres humains démoniaques, et je ne sais pas comment toi, Esmé, et Rosalie survivez. Ce n'est pas comme ça que la vie est supposée être! »

Ce fut la première fois que je disais le fond de mes pensées - sans avoir à faire attention à ce que je disais. C'était merveilleux et libérateur.

Alice me sourit avant de me tendre sa main, par-dessus la table. Je mis ma main dans la sienne et elle me la serra.

« Je sais, Bella. S'il te plait, n'abandonne pas déjà tous les espoirs que tu as mis en Edward. Il y a peut-être un moyen. » Elle regardait à nouveau à travers la fenêtre, vers Edward et Jasper. Je vis à nouveau cette étincelle d'amour dans ses yeux.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » réalisai-je avec émerveillement. « Tu ne fais pas semblant. »

Elle me regarda, ses yeux reflétant le profond et fervent dévouement qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. « Oui, je l'aime vraiment. Il n'est pas comme les autres, Bella. Il est un meilleur homme maintenant qu'il ne l'était avant. Ce sont les effets de l'amour. Il espère t'aider en essayant de convaincre Edward qu'il y a d'autre moyen d'agir. » Elle fit un signe de la tête en direction de la fenêtre.

Je regardai à nouveau. Quoi que disait Jasper à ce moment, Edward se pinçait l'arête du nez et avait une main levée comme s'il faisait taire son frère et le mettait en garde. Ensuite, il fixa Jasper et s'éloigna de lui, en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du restaurant.

« S'il te plait, ne dis rien à personne, Bella. Il n'y a qu'Esmé et Rosalie qui savent ce qu'il s'est réellement passé entre Jasper et moi lorsqu'on s'est marié. Son père et ses frères n'auraient pas compris alors nous avons dû garder ça secret. » La porte s'ouvrit, et Edward et Jasper entrèrent, suivis par le reste de la famille.

« Il est l'heure de jouer à Barbie Bella. » Elle souriait, et me fit un clin d'œil avant de serrer ma main, et elle afficha ensuite l'expression qu'elle arborait un peu plus tôt. C'était amusant de voir toute la transformation, parce que c'était tellement différent que c'en était ridicule. Elle jouait à deux personnes différentes. Il n'y avait aucun signe, ni aucune trace de la fille avec qui je venais tout juste de parler. Elle était bien cachée, loin de ces monstres.

Je remis mon propre masque moulé, et me tournai lorsqu'Edward s'assit près moi pour lui sourire.

**Edward POV**

Je tins la porte du restaurant pour Bella, pour qu'elle passe devant moi. Elle avait été très silencieuse durant le trajet. Elle devait avoir mal, et je sentais la culpabilité essayer de m'envahir à nouveau. Je la repoussai. Je m'étais déjà excusée auprès d'elle alors je ne devrais pas continuer à y penser. Après le petit déjeuner, j'allais lui acheter quelque chose de vraiment spécial pour arranger les choses avec elle. Je me souvins que j'avais toujours ses livres enfermés à la maison aussi. Si elle se comportait bien aujourd'hui, je lui rendrais cette après-midi. J'avais du travail à faire sur l'ordinateur de toute façon, donc ça l'occupera.

Je vis Jasper et Alice assis à une table, au fond. Mon frère avait une expression étrange sur le visage pendant qu'il embrassait Alice. Je ne l'avais jamais vu la regarder comme ça auparavant. Il était fasciné, et transporté par sa simple présence.

Bella rentra dans une chaise lorsque nous serpentions jusqu'à la table. Jasper leva les yeux vers nous et laissa retomber ses mains qui étaient sur le visage d'Alice, pendant qu'elle se retournait et baissait les yeux vers ses genoux. Son comportement tout entier changea, il semblait tendu et rigide.

« Hey Jasper, merci d'avoir réservé la table. Les autres arrivent dans environ 15 minutes, » dis-je tandis que nous approchions de la table. « Je ne sais pas pour toi, mec, mais moi, je suis affamé. » Je tapotai mon ventre, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. Ça n'a pas marché, Jasper semblait toujours solennel, et ne se détendait pas.

Je tirai une chaise pour Bella et la regardai tandis qu'elle s'asseyait délicatement en mordant sa lèvre. Je crus voir Jasper abaisser sa garde et regarder Bella avec inquiétude. Puis son faux-semblant refit son apparition et il leva les yeux vers moi. Était-ce du dégoût envers moi que je voyais dans ses yeux ? Certainement pas. Il comprenait les enjeux de l'entrainement autant que moi. Je devais faire erreur. La culpabilité de la nuit dernière me faisait voir des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

« Hey Edward, je peux te parler une minute dehors avant que la famille n'arrive ? On peut commander du café et du jus de fruits pour les filles, pour les occuper pendant qu'on sera dehors et, » il pointa du doigt la fenêtre près de la table, « on pourra garder un œil sur elles de là-bas. »

Je regardai la fenêtre, puis Bella, assuré du fait que je pourrais la voir par la fenêtre. Puis je regardai qui d'autre était dans le restaurant. Il n'y avait que quelques couples de personnes âgées qui mangeaient encore à cette heure-là. Je n'aurais pas besoin de m'inquiéter qu'un autre homme vienne embêter Bella.

« Bien sûr Jasper, on a encore quelques minutes, » répondis-je. Je me penchai pour donner un baiser à Bella et lui faire savoir que je commanderai notre nourriture lorsque je reviendrai. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ça.

Je suivis Jasper dehors et allai sur le trottoir pour que nous puissions voir Bella et Alice à travers la fenêtre. Elles parlaient tranquillement à l'intérieur. C'était bien. Je me retournai vers Jasper.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ce matin, Jasper ? Tu veux me féliciter pour la nuit dernière, comme Carlisle et Emmett ? Aucun de vous ne pensiez que je pouvais le faire, » dis-je sournoisement. Je n'étais pas vraiment fier de ce que j'avais fait à Bella, mais ma famille ne le saurait jamais.

« Non, Edward, » soupira-t-il, « je ne veux pas te féliciter. J'ai une question pour toi. » Il me regardait comme s'il était en train de préparer un plan de bataille pour une guerre.

« Comment tu te sens réellement par rapport à ce tu as fait hier soir ? Es-tu fier de la douleur que tu as causé avec tes mains ? »

Il me regardait précautionneusement, attendant ma réponse. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il cherchait. Jasper et moi avons toujours été proches. Nous nous sommes perdus de vue que lorsqu'Alice est entrée dans sa vie. Je suppose que c'était quelque chose auquel il fallait s'attendre, lorsqu'on se marie et que l'on doit enseigner à sa femme à s'adapter à tes besoins spécifiques. Je décidai de lui dire partiellement la vérité.

« Je n'ai pas aimé punir Bella, Jasper, » répondis-je défensivement. « Mais c'est une étape nécessaire dans son enseignement. Tu le sais ça. Toi aussi tu as dû entraîner Alice, et ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as jamais punie. En deux ans, elle a bien dû faire des erreurs. » lui rappelai-je. Qui était-il pour juger et évoquer mon comportement ?

« Non Edward, je ne punis pas Alice. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Notre relation n'est pas ce que tu vois de l'extérieur. » Il me regardait méticuleusement, attendant ma réaction à sa révélation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'je ne l'ai jamais punie' ? Comment la disciplines-tu alors ? » demandai-je.

« C'est simple. Je ne le fait pas. » déclara-t-il.

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, Jasper. Je l'ai vue avec la famille et elle n'a jamais fait un pas de travers. Es-tu en train de me dire que Charlie et James sont si bons dans ce qu'ils font ? »

Je ne voulais pas croire qu'ils pouvaient faire un meilleur travail que moi en entraînant Bella.

« Non, ce que Charlie et James ont fait à Alice l'a marqué émotionnellement, ils l'ont presque détruite. » gronda-t-il. « Tu te souviens de la première fois que je l'ai ramenée à la maison ? A quoi elle ressemblait ? »

Je m'en souvenais. Alice était anormalement comparable à un robot lorsque Jasper l'a ramenée à la maison. Elle ne regardais jamais personne, et ne faisait que murmurer lorsqu'elle parlait à quelqu'un. Vous pouviez la voir trembler à chaque fois qu'un de nous s'approchait d'elle. Il n'a jamais voulu nous dire ce qui lui était arrivée avec James. Il nous a uniquement dit que cela l'avait terrorisée.

Ils s'étaient enfermés dans leur maisons durant les trois premiers mois, nous laissant à l'écart. Il avait même fermé son club « pour cause de rénovations », de façon à ce qu'il n'ait jamais à la laisser.

« Oui, je m'en souviens. » dis-je. « Mais qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec tout ça ? »

« Est-ce ce que tu veux pour Bella ? » Il semblait me jauger, à présent.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas un monstre et je n'aime pas le fait que tu insinues que j'en sois un. » Je commençais à m'énerver maintenant. A quel moment s'était-il détaché de nous ? Il avait été élevé dans la même maison que moi, avec la même éthique et la même morale.

Il plaça une main sur mon épaule, pour tenter de me calmer. « Edward, c'est exactement ce qu'il va arriver si tu continues cet 'entraînement'. Il ne te restera rien d'autre que la coquille de ce qu'est la vraie Bella. As-tu déjà vu la vraie Bella ? Ou n'as-tu vu que la version dressée ? »

Je réfléchis à sa question et me rappelais d'hier à la librairie. Je me souvins de son cri de joie et du moment où elle m'avait sautée dans les bras lorsque je lui avais proposé d'entrer dans la librairie. Elle m'avait embrassé avec tellement de ferveur lorsque je lui avais dit de choisir plusieurs livres. Et je me souvins de cette étincelle dans ses yeux. Cette lueur chez elle m'avait ébloui et coupé le souffle. Était-il en train de me dire que c'était elle, la vraie Bella ? Attendez, était-il en train de me dire que si je l'entraînais, je ne la reverrais plus jamais rayonner ainsi ?

Je pinçai l'arête de mon nez pendant que je réfléchissais à ce qu'il essayait de me dire.

Ce que je faisais finirait par l'anéantir ? Non ! Je refusais de croire que j'avais tort. Je sais que j'ai raison. Elle apprenait pour être disciplinée, comme toutes femmes devraient l'être.

« Edward, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, » dit-il.

Je levai la main pour l'arrêter. « Non Jasper. Tu as tort. Je sais que j'ai raison dans la façon dont je l'entraîne. Je sais que je suis allé trop loin hier soir. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Mais c'est la seule façon de lui enseigner quelque chose. Elle en a besoin. »

Il ne laissait pas tomber, « Edward, t'es-tu au moins excusé auprès d'elle? Réellement excusé ? As-tu dit les mots exacts, 'je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal'? »

Je grognai. Je bouillais intérieurement, à présent. « Ferme-là, Jasper. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Je m'éloignai de lui, furibond. Je vis la jeep d'Emmett et la Mercedes de Carlisle entrer dans le parking. Timing parfait. J'ai 3 minutes pour me calmer avant de faire face à tout le monde.

Je retournai dans le restaurant. Je vis Bella sourire à Alice, de façon complice. Elle avait une lueur vive et malicieuse dans les yeux, que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Elle se tourna vers moi. Je vis un changement dans son expression lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que je la regardais. Je connaissais ce sourire. C'était la Bella doucette que je voulais. N'est-ce pas ? Mon esprit se représenta une image de Bella, souriant de façon animée et éclatante, les yeux pétillant de joie et d'enthousiasme.

Se pouvait-il que Jasper ait raison ?

****


	21. Chapter 21

_Coucou, tout le monde !_

_Désolée pour mon retard, mais ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre…j'espère que vous ne le ressentirez pas trop ! _

_Si c'est le cas, veuillez m'en excuser mais j'ai eu un peu de mal ! Merci à ma bêta __**Fleur50**__ qui m'aide énormément. _

_Aussi, encore désolée pour la non-réponse aux reviews, en ce moment je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps - mais dès que j'aurais le temps, je n'y manquerai pas !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Edward POV**

Mon frère et mon père entrèrent dans le restaurant, les femmes à leur suite. Je m'assis à côté de Bella tandis que Jasper s'asseyait avec Alice. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, presque précautionneusement, et prit sa main qui était sur la table pour la poser sur son genou. Je la regardai; elle se détendait physiquement lorsqu'il la touchait. Je vis une lueur d'émotion traverser son visage lorsqu'elle regarda Jasper avant que cette lueur ne disparaisse lorsque la famille s'assit. Elle s'était à présent composé un visage parfaitement dénué d'émotion.

Je fus tiré de ma rêverie lorsqu'Emmett tira la chaise à côté d'Alice pour Rosalie. Il se pencha pour embrasser son cou avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Carlisle s'assit en dernier avec Esmé, à côté de Bella. J'étais sur le point de regarder ailleurs lorsque je vis Esmé tourner discrètement la tête et jeter un coup d'œil à Bella avec compassion. Leurs regards se soudèrent. Bella avait l'air si triste, je ne comprenais pas, elle avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien un instant auparavant, lorsqu'elle me regardait. Esmé passa sa main sous la table et serra celle de Bella très subtilement, comme si elle essayait de l'apaiser.

J'étais encore en train d'essayer de me calmer, après les accusations que Jasper avait porté à mon encontre. Je n'appréciais pas particulièrement ce germe de doute qu'il avait planté dans ma tête avec ses commentaires. Je sais que j'ai raison. Carlisle nous avait toujours appris que la famille était la chose la plus importante. La seule façon de garantir un mariage heureux était d'avoir une femme soumise à ses côtés. Mes oncles et cousins étaient heureux, et leurs femmes étaient chéries. Ils avaient tous choisi leurs femmes et les avaient entraînées de la même manière. Personne ne s'était écarté de cette pratique, ce qui voulait dire que c'était la seule façon. Jasper avait tort. Voilà tout. Je refusais de laisser ses mots m'affecter plus longtemps. Ça avait le même effet que la culpabilité que je ressentais à cause d'hier soir, je la repoussais vigoureusement, mais ça revenait sur le champ, pour ne plus repartir.

La serveuse apporta du café et des jus de fruits pour tout le monde et nous laissa les menus pour qu'on y jette un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait que 4 menus d'ouverts, comme cela devrait être. Les autres étaient empilés sous le coude de Carlisle. Nos femmes n'avaient pas besoin de s'inquiéter au sujet de la commande. C'était notre job de choisir ce qui était le mieux pour elles, c'était juste une autre façon de leur montrer que nous aimions les dorloter.

Je souriais à Bella tandis qu'elle buvait son jus à petites gorgées. Je fis le tour de la table en regardant ma famille, examinant les interactions entre mon père et mes frères avec leur femme. Esmé buvait tranquillement son café en regardant pensivement dans sa tasse pendant que Carlisle passait en revue le menu. Je remarquai qu'occasionnellement Carlisle regardait par-dessus le menu, vers Bella. Il m'avait dit à la maison que son examen ne montrait aucun dommage permanent, à cause d'hier. Je suppose qu'il était juste inquiet vu qu'elle était sa dernière fille dans la famille. Je décidai qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il me l'aurait dit s'il y avait quelques inquiétudes que ce soit.

Jasper avait son bras sur le dossier de la chaise d'Alice et ils se murmuraient des choses pendant qu'il tenait le menu ouvert devant lui. Ils murmuraient toujours. Je regardai un peu plus attentivement leur échange. Il semblait que Jasper avait incliné le menu vers Alice, elle y jetait un coup d'œil et murmurait à l'oreille de Jasper. Je le vis sourire et embrasser son nez avant de fermer le menu. Il releva les yeux vers moi et me regarda avec ce qui semblait être de la pitié avant de commencer à masser doucement le cou d'Alice. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, à nouveau, seul le toucher de Jasper l'apaisait, alors que le mien effrayait Bella.

La serveuse revint à ce moment-là et nous passâmes notre commande. Je commandai pour Bella une omelette de blanc d'œuf au jambon, champignons et fromage. Je précisai à la serveuse de retirer les poivrons. Je savais, après avoir lu son dossier médical qu'elle était allergique aux poivrons. Bella sourit pour montrer sa gratitude face à mon attention et à ma prévenance, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Emmett avait rapproché la chaise de Rosalie le plus possible de lui, sans avoir à la mettre sur ses genoux. Ils ont toujours été tactiles. Il la serrait très fort dans ses bras en souriant malicieusement, en mordillant son cou et en plaçant de doux baisers sur sa tempe. Elle essayait de cacher son sourire à tout le monde; elle avait manifestement l'air d'aimer le traitement qu'il lui infligeait. Je fus choqué lorsque je la vis jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si personne ne les regardait avant de donner un coup de coude à Emmett et de hausser son sourcil en le regardant. Emmett fit la moue avant de la relâcher et se retourner vers son café. Mon géant de frère venait juste de laisser sa femme le réprimander, et il agissait comme s'il avait des ennuis !

Okay, qu'est-ce que diable se passe-t-il avec mes frères ? A moins que je délirais, je venais juste d'être témoin d'Alice qui commandait ce qu'elle voulait sur le menu et Rosalie qui corrigeait Emmett pour son comportement. Et le truc c'est que…ça ne dérangeait pas mes frères, ils en étaient même heureux. Je regardai Bella qui était tranquillement assise à côté de moi, avec les mains sur ses genoux, sans jamais lever les yeux vers qui que ce soit. Elle était l'image même d'une femme réservée. Je tendis la main pour remettre une boucle de cheveux égarée derrière son oreille, et elle leva rapidement ses yeux écarquillés vers moi.

« Oui, Edward ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je pouvais détecter de la peur dans sa voix. Je réfrénai ma frustration. Pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas comme Alice ? Comment de temps ça allait prendre d'éradiquer la terreur que je lui avais insufflé ? Ne pouvait-elle pas juste ne plus y penser ? Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais être capable de supporter le fait qu'elle ait peur de moi. Je sais que c'est ma faute, mais elle doit dépasser ça.

« Rien, mon amour, » je souris et embrassai son front. « Je voulais juste te toucher. »

Je fis un petit sourire satisfait à Jasper. Tu vois ? Moi aussi je peux jouer au petit-ami aimant et tactile. Il se contenta de secouer sa tête avec dégoût. Il n'allait plus me le cacher.

J'entendis Carlisle se racler la gorge pour attirer notre attention.

« Edward, as-tu réfléchi à tes plans pour Bella, pour le reste de l'année ? Tu vas être très occupé à l'hôpital, avec la fin de ta résidence en mai, surtout que tu as muté en plein milieu de l'année. » Carlisle nous regardait Bella et moi tandis qu'il parlait; c'était gentil à quel point mon père s'inquiétait de ma future femme.

« Oui, j'y ai réfléchi, » répondis-je. « Après qu'elle soit rentrée de l'école, j'ai prévu qu'elle passe ses après-midi à travailler avec Esmé et après de faire ses devoirs jusqu'à ce que je rentre le soir. Ensuite, nos soirées seront consacrées à son éducation. »

Je fus satisfait lorsque je vis Bella rougir, prenant conscience de la signification des mots que je disais à Carlisle. Carlisle rit face à son embarras et commenta, « Et bien, en travaillant suffisamment, tu devrais pouvoir te débarrasser de ces ridicules rougissements, Edward. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, « A vrai dire Carlisle, il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup ses rougissements. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas que ça change. »

Je pouvais sentir que Bella luttait pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle était mal à l'aise avec cette conversation alors je l'attirai gentiment vers moi, la protégeant de lui. Je penchai son visage vers moi et lui souris gentiment avant d'embrasser ses deux joues chaudes, lui exprimant sans mots que je comprenais sa lutte.

« Elle n'apprendra jamais si tu es trop indulgent avec elle Edward, » me prévint-il. « Tu dois rapidement établir tes attentes. La discipline est la méthode la plus sûre pour obtenir les résultats que tu attends d'elle. »

« Souviens-toi, Edward, je paye beaucoup d'argent à Charlie pour elle. Même plus que j'en ai payé pour Rosalie et Alice. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ta décision concernant son entrainement. Il n'est pas trop tard si tu veux le laisser continuer. Il fait ça depuis longtemps et malgré quelques incidents mineurs, il a toujours atteint d'excellents résultats. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais le laisser terminer ce qu'il a commencé. »

Je sentis Bella trembler dans mes bras, à l'idée de retourner chez son père. Je lui avais dit qu'elle n'y retournerait pas. C'était une autre opportunité pour moi de regagner sa confiance.

« Carlisle, bien que j'apprécie le fait que tu t'inquiètes, » commençai-je, « cette conversation est terminée. Je ne la reverrai pas chez Charlie. Tu as toi-même entendu hier soir, je suis entièrement capable de l'entraîner moi-même alors je continuerai. S'il y a des problèmes alors je m'en chargerai de la manière qu'il faudra. Je sais que je serai content des résultats. Elle montre déjà sa volonté d'apprendre. »

Je vis Jasper tenir Alice plus près de lui, et, sans surprise, il chuchotait à son oreille. Elle avait les yeux fermement fermés comme si elle essayait de bloquer la conversation. Elle hochait la tête en guise de réponse à quoi que Jasper disait. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et je vis la colère flagrante qu'il m'adressait.

Emmett était lui aussi en train de parler tranquillement avec Rosalie. Il semblait être en train d'essayer de l'apaiser pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je les examinai un peu plus et remarquai qu'elle avait les poings serrés et qu'Emmett les tenait sur ses genoux tandis qu'il les massait.

Je voulais le point de vue d'Emmett sur cette conversation. Ce matin à la maison, lorsque Carlisle avait emmené Bella pour l'examiner, j'avais discuté avec Emmett pendant quelques minutes. Il avait voulu me donner des conseils pour les futures punitions. Je pensais qu'il voulait parler d'autres formes de punitions, autre que fouetter Bella. A la place, il était resté debout avec Rosalie dans ses bras et m'avait juste prévenu de faire attention, et de ne pas aller trop vite en la disciplinant pour chaque erreur. Il me disait de ne pas faire des montagnes pour des futilités et uniquement me concentrer sur les choses qui comptent vraiment pour moi.

« Emmett, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu es marié à Rosalie depuis 4 ans maintenant. Penses-tu que Charlie a fait un meilleur boulot en entraînant Rosalie que tu n'aurais pu le faire ? Penses-tu qu'il ferait un meilleur boulot que moi ? »

Emmett se racla la gorge et tourna le visage de Rosalie pour qu'elle le regarde tandis qu'il répondait. Je suppose qu'il voulait aussi mettre les choses au point avec elle.

« J'en sais rien, Edward. J'ai eu ma Rose après que Charlie et James l'aient eu pendant 9 mois. Rosie me rend très heureux depuis que je l'ai. Elle a fait de moi un meilleur homme. » Il l'embrassa avant de se retourner vers moi. « Si tu penses que tu peux l'entraîner alors fais-le. Laisse moi hors de ça. »

Je ne comprenais pas du tout sa réponse. C'était très énigmatique comme s'il ne répondait pas vraiment à ma question dans la mesure où il parlait à Rosalie. Je me tournai vers Carlisle pour ajouter quelque chose lorsque la serveuse arriva avec notre nourriture.

Cela mit fin à toute autre discussion sur ce sujet et la conversation se tourna vers des sujets plus neutres.

Après le petit déjeuner, tout le monde alla de son côté et je conduisis Bella à Port Angeles, au centre commercial. Je voulais l'emmener faire du shopping étant donné que notre virée d'hier avait été écourtée. Elle avait encore besoin de plus de vêtements et je voulais lui acheter quelque chose pour hier soir, pour la rendre heureuse.

Nous nous faufilions à travers le centre commercial lorsque j'attirai Bella pour que nous nous asseyions sur un banc. Je sentis cette vague de culpabilité refaire surface lorsque je la vis s'asseoir précautionneusement. « Bella, » commençai-je, « tu vas bien, mon amour ? Ça n'en fait pas trop pour toi aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle me regarda, cherchant dans mes yeux quelque chose qui serait en contradiction avec ce que j'étais en train de dire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle faisait ça à chaque fois que je le lui demandais quelque chose. C'était une simple question, je n'avais pas d'agenda secret, et ce n'était pas un test.

« Oui, Edward. Je vais parfaitement bien. » répondit-elle. Sa voix était dépourvue de toute émotion.

« Je sais que tu étais mal à l'aise ce matin, avec la discussion à propos de ton retour chez ton père. » Je la vis se concentrer pour réfréner un frisson. « Je t'ai dit que je ne te renverrai pas. Je pense vraiment ce que j'ai dit. Je prendrai en charge tout ton entraînement, comme je l'ai promis, » dis-je en souriant. Cela devrait la réconforter; elle était en sécurité avec moi.

Je me levai et la tirai en lui donnant un rapide baiser. « Maintenant, allons t'acheter quelque chose de jolie, d'accord ? »

Je fus très content de notre virée shopping aujourd'hui. J'ai acheté à Bella plusieurs tenues qui étaient extrêmement sexy sur elle et qui soulignaient sa silhouette. J'aimais particulièrement les décolletés plongeants de plusieurs pulls moulants que j'avais choisi. Je pouvais voir la courbe de ses seins ressortir et m'exciter. J'avais hâte qu'elle les porte avec un jeans slim et des talons. Je lui ai acheté plusieurs paires de talons et une paire de bottes à talons pour le froid. Je lui ai aussi acheté un chaud et doux manteau en cuir vu qu'il commençait à faire froid à présent. J'ai aussi pensé à lui acheter plusieurs tenues pour aller au club de Jasper le soir. J'avais hâte de me montrer avec elle à mon bras. La seule chose que je n'avais pas vérifié pendant tout ce temps était son visage. Lorsque je l'ai regardée, elle n'exprimait aucune ferveur pour ses nouveaux achats.

Nous terminâmes notre virée par une autre visite à la boutique de M. McGee. Il ria gentiment en disant que c'était compréhensible que des erreurs soient faites étant donné que notre relation était récente. Il m'aida à choisir un merveilleux ensemble de boucles d'oreilles et un collier en saphir vu que je lui avait dit que le bleu était ma couleur préférée sur Bella. Je décidai de choisir des boucles d'oreilles en diamants pour lui offrir une autre fois. J'allais les garder pour lui donner comme récompense lorsqu'elle fera quelque chose d'extra.

Nous passâmes devant la librairie en retournant à la voiture. Je remarquai qu'elle se mordait la lèvre tandis que nous avancions, mais elle ne se tourna pas, continuant à regarder droit devant elle. Honnêtement, on aurait dit que tout sentiment avait abandonné ses yeux, ils semblaient aussi vides qu'un pot de fleurs. Je comparais la réaction qu'elle avait eu en recevant son nouveau collier et ses boucles d'oreilles à celle qu'elle avait eu en recevant les livres. J'entendais à nouveau les commentaires de Jasper de ce matin dans ma tête, 'As-tu déjà vu la vraie Bella ou juste la version dressée ?' Ce doute commençait à nouveau à m'énerver avant que je ne le repousse encore. Cette fois-ci, c'était un peu plus difficile qu'auparavant.

**Bella POV**

Nous rentrâmes à Forks. Je portais mon dernier cadeau d'excuse de la part d'Edward. C'était un très beau (et affreusement cher) collier en saphir avec les boucles d'oreilles assorties. Il aimait la couleur bleu sur moi, c'est pourquoi il avait choisi cet ensemble. Il essayait d'acheter mon pardon. J'aurais aimé qu'il me demande, qu'il me demande vraiment, ce qui pourrait rattraper le traitement qu'il m'a fait subir hier soir. J'aurais adoré lui dire. Cela aurait été une expérience libératrice.

Qu'il ne me fasse plus de mal, qu'il me laisse commander ma putain de nourriture. Je déteste les œufs, au moins il était au courant de mon allergie aux poivrons. Aussi, qu'il me laisse juste retourner chez moi en Arizona. Qu'il me laisse partir. Je ne veux pas de lui, ni de cette vie. Je veux mon ancienne vie. J'aimerai qu'il voit à quel point tout ceci est mal. Je savais que son esprit avait été mutilé par Carlisle, mais il doit y avoir un moyen de lui montrer. En tout cas, pour revenir à ma liste, qu'il arrête de m'habiller comme une salope, et si je devais continuer à jouer à ce jeu d'entraînement, qu'il arrête d'en discuter avec son dégoûtant et pervers de père. Ils agissaient comme si je n'étais pas là, sauf quand il se penchait pour embrasser mes joues, comme pour me réconforter. Ouais, c'est vrai. Si seulement il savait, mes frissons n'avaient rien à voir avec de la gêne.

Une vague d'horreur m'envahissait lorsque je pensais à Carlisle. Je savais que je ne pouvais rien dire. Comme avec James. Même si Carlisle ne me tuais pas, je savais qu'Edward ne me croirais jamais. Carlisle avait raison sur ce point. Il m'avait sous la main et il le savait. Je devrais me soumettre à sa 'revanche' contre mon père. Tout cela parce qu'à un certain moment dans sa vie, Charlie avait fait preuve d'un peu de décence en ne voulant pas partager ma mère avec lui. Mais juste un peu, ça n'a pas compensé le monstre qu'il était. Dommage que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'être témoin d'aucun acte de décence de sa part.

J'étais reconnaissante que cela soit quelque chose que ma mère n'ait pas eu à vivre directement. Phil avait été un homme merveilleux et admirable. Plus j'en apprenais sur ma vie et sur ce qui allait arriver, plus je comprenais la compassion de Phil envers ma mère. Il ne lui avait jamais fait craindre quoi que ce soit. Je suis si content qu'ils se soient rendu heureux l'un l'autre. Bien que leur temps ait été écourté, au moins ils étaient heureux et comblés. Comme un mariage devrait l'être. Ma mère riait beaucoup. Je ne pense pas que je rirai encore un jour.

Et ensuite, je me rendis compte d'autre chose. En un rien de temps, en une demi-seconde - j'avais grandi. J'étais préparée à vivre une vie dépourvue de sentiments, toute émotion m'abandonnant. Je mettais de côté mes idées puériles et mes rêves d'amour et de romance. J'allais être la femme d'Edward. J'aurais ses enfants. Je prendrais soin de sa maison. C'était ma vie. Ça me donnait envie de pleurer, c'était si déprimant.

Je repensai à ma conversation avec Alice à table, avant que tout le monde n'arrive pour le petit déjeuner. Il y avait une chose que j'attendais avec impatience. J'avais hâte qu'on ait plus de temps pour parler sans être interrompu. Je voulais en savoir plus à propos de ce qu'elle voulait dire sur sa relation avec Jasper, et comment il pensait pouvoir m'aider avec Edward.

Jasper semblait différent des autres hommes. J'étais très curieuse d'en savoir plus.

Je les observai discrètement à table. C'était subtil, et à moins que vous ne soyez vraiment concentré, vous manqueriez tout. Il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Il la regardait avec pure, totale, nette adoration, alors qu'Edward me regardait comme si j'étais un objet vénal, juste une jolie babiole. J'étais une marchandise et un atout cher. Alice et Jasper étaient une équipe. Je sais qu'il l'a laissée commander sa propre nourriture aujourd'hui. Ils l'avaient fait de façon furtive. Il agissait comme s'il était en train de mordiller son oreille et qu'il était affectueux.

Tous ceux qui étaient témoins, sauraient à qui nous appartenions. Nous n'étions pas autorisées à être gênée par ça ou prendre nos distances. Domination totale et absolue. C'était délibéré, en fait il murmurait à son oreille pendant qu'il tournait le menu pour qu'elle puisse le lire avec vigilance. Je n'avais même pas eu l'occasion de voir ce qui était proposé dans le menu. Et je ne pense pas que je l'aurai un jour.

Je fus tirée de ma méditation par Edward qui posait sa main sur ma cuisse pour attirer mon attention. On aurait dit un poids. (N/T: la main d'Edward.)

« Bella, je dois discuter de certaines choses avec Charlie aujourd'hui, à propos du changement de ton mode de vie. Je dois le rassurer sur le fait qu'il sera toujours payé le mois prochain, même s'il ne gérera plus ton entraînement. Tu pourras ramasser tes affaires pendant que nous parlerons. »

Je frissonnai intérieurement en pensant à l'idée d'être à nouveau dans cette maison avec Charlie et James, mais Edward sera là. Je serai en sécurité, psalmodiai-je.

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à ramasser chez Charlie, juste quelques trucs que j'ai apporté avec moi de Phoenix et les vêtements que Charlie m'a acheté, » dis-je, en omettant le fait que de toute façon Charlie avait jeté tous mes jeans et mes baskets confortables. Je me rendis compte que tout ce que je dirai à Edward aura toujours une partie d'omis, ça ne sera jamais la réponse complète.

« Tout le reste est toujours chez moi à Phoenix. »

« Je vais aussi devoir discuter d'autre chose avec Charlie. Transférer la propriété de la maison jusqu'à ce que je décide de ce que je veux faire avec. Je suis sûre qu'en tant que ton tuteur, il a le contrôle sur la propriété des biens et des indemnisations que tu as reçus de l'accident. Un week-end, nous prendrons l'avion jusqu'à là-bas pour que tu finisses de ramasser tes affaires. »

Je n'avais même pas encore réfléchi à tout ça, à toutes ces questions juridiques. Vu qu'Edward m'avait 'achetée', il possèderais tout ce qui m'appartenait. Je voulais garder la maison. C'était le seul foyer que j'aie jamais connu, et le sera à jamais. Il n'y avait que des souvenirs joyeux associés à cette maison. Je n'étais même pas au courant des assurances. Je ne savais rien de tout ça, j'étais trop concentrée à survivre. Charlie s'occupait de tous ces problèmes et les gardait secret, loin de moi. Il ne voulait pas que je sache quoique ce soit non plus. Pour lui, j'étais une femme ignorante, qui ne pouvait contrôler aucune situation financière. Il ne voulait probablement pas que je sache qu'il y avait de l'argent, car, cela m'aurait donné le choix.

« J'aimerais bien aller chercher mes affaires à Phoenix. J'ai laissé tellement de choses là-bas. » Je mâchouillai ma lèvre, me demandant si je pouvais lui demander autre chose.

« Edward ? » commençai-je précautionneusement, en étant sûre de pouvoir observer son expression et ses mains sur le volant pendant qu'il conduisait. Je le saurais quand j'irais trop loin.

Il dévia son regard de la route pour me sourire. « Oui, mon amour ? » sourit-il. Il passait sa main le long de ma cuisse. C'était bien, il était heureux à présent.

« Je voudrais poser une question, mais seulement si c'est possible, » je détestais devoir demander la permission juste pour poser une question normale, mais c'était son jeu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ? » Je pouvais entendre la tension dans sa voix.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des indemnisations pour l'accident. »

Je vis l'expression de son visage se durcir, mais ses mains restaient détendues. Pour l'instant tout allait bien, alors je posais la question la plus importante.

« Si tu vends ma maison, aurai-je accès à l'argent ? » Je retins ma respiration en attendant sa réponse. Sa mâchoire était serrée, mais je ne voyais toujours pas les jointures de ses mains blanchir. Je n'avais pas encore franchi la ligne, mais si je faisais un autre pas. Ça serait une autre histoire.

« Bella, je vais répondre à tes questions, et lorsqu'on sera à la maison, nous allons manifestement devoir discuter de ton rôle plus en détail. » Il me jeta un coup d'œil, et comme d'habitude, cette peur familière de lui faisait se dresser les poils de mes bras. « Tu n'auras pas d'ennuis et je ne vais pas te punir. J'ai juste besoin d'établir plus de règles pour que tu comprennes ta place. C'est tout. »

C'est tout ? Si j'ai un jour l'opportunité de laisser libre cours à tous mes sentiments, je faisais le serment de ne pas me retenir du tout.

« Je suis désolée Edward, » répondis-je docilement. Je baissai les yeux vers mes mains sur mes genoux. Je ne savais pas si je devais pleurer ou me sentir reconnaissante. Je n'allais pas être punie, mais il allait encore plus effacer mon identité lorsque nous serons de retour dans notre chambre.

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour Charlie t'explique quoi que ce soit sur les indemnisations de l'accident. Ce fut une expérience traumatisante pour toi, et tu n'aurais pas compris les détails avec les avocats ou les compagnies d'assurance. » Il pressa ma cuisse avant de recommencer à la caresser. C'était un bon signe, ça montrait qu'il n'était pas trop en colère contre moi, il semblait me trouver plutôt ignorante. Et bien, il ne saura probablement jamais que j'aime et que je vis pour apprendre. Il ne connaitra rien de moi, juste des choses sur ma version Stepford. (N/T : petit rappel : Les femmes de Stepford, les femmes qui ne vivent que pour leur homme.)

Nous nous sommes garés devant la maison de Charlie et il arrêta le moteur avant de se tourner vers moi. Il prit mon menton dans sa main et caressa ma joue avec son pouce.

« Pour répondre à ta question concernant la maison de Phoenix, la réponse est 'non', idem pour les indemnisations. Tu n'as pas besoin d'argent autre que ce que je te donnerai pour tenir notre maison. Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'avoir accès à ce genre de fonds de toute façon ? » Il haussa un sourcil.

« Tu ne me quitteras jamais, Isabella. Je ne te donnerai jamais les moyens de partir. Je t'ai dit que tu étais à moi, maintenant et pour toujours » Il plissa les yeux avant de m'attirer vers lui. A nouveau de façon possessive. « Ouvre pour moi, Isabella. Je veux ta bouche. »

Ce baiser était comme les autres. Ce baiser n'exprimait aucune douceur, ni aucun amour, il me montrait sa domination. Je l'embrassai comme je devais le faire, en luttant contre la frayeur. Je savais que ça ne ferait que le rendre en colère. Il avait lutté pour rester calme durant ce temps et je savais que c'était un combat. Je ne le voyais pas aussi fort pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, je le voyais comme extrêmement irascible. Ces jours-ci, j'étais très 'verre à moitié vide', j'avais l'impression que ça ne changerais pas, sauf si mon verre finissait par se vider complètement. Au moins, je n'allais pas être punie.

Il finit par s'éloigner pour me regarder dans les yeux et passe son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure. « Dis-moi ce que je veux entendre, Isabella, » demanda-t-il doucement.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et récitai, « Je suis à toi, Edward. Je ne te quitterai jamais. Je suis à toi, maintenant et pour toujours. » Je connaissais parfaitement la chanson maintenant, plus besoin de m'entraîner. Il semblait y croire.

Il sourit et embrassa mon nez avant de s'éloigner. « Bonne fille, Bella. Maintenant, allons prendre tes affaires. »

Je profitais du temps qu'il prit pour faire le tour et m'ouvrir la porte pour calmer les battements de mon cœur. Lorsque je sortis de la voiture, je remarquai que la voiture de police n'était pas dans l'allée. Edward était au téléphone avec un air renfrogné sur le visage.

« Charlie, je suis devant chez toi, là. Tu étais supposé être là pour me retrouver. Où est James ? » … « Bien. Dans combien de temps seras-tu là? » … « Non, je ne veux pas attendre si longtemps. Je vais venir là-bas. » … « Non, Bella ne sera pas avec moi. Je vais la laisser chez toi. C'est de ça que je voulais discuter avec toi. Le double de la clé est toujours sur l'avant-toit à côté de la porte ? » … « Je te retrouve dans quelques minutes alors. »

Il referma son téléphone avant de me guider jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrir et me pousser à l'intérieur.

Il me guide à l'étage, jusqu'à ma chambre.

« Bella, je vais te laisser ici pour ramasser tes affaires pendant que j'irai parler à Charlie au poste de police, » expliqua-t-il.

Je me tournais vers lui en tremblant, ce fut la première fois de la journée que je lui montrais mes émotions et sans surprise, c'était de la peur, « S'il te plait ne me laisse pas ici seule, Edward. »Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et m'attira plus près de lui. « Ça va allez, Bella. James est à La Push avec des amis. Charlie dit qu'il ne sera pas là avant demain. Je dois parler à Charlie mais je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, je te le promets, » dit-il.

Il tourna mon visage pour que je le regarde. « Je te promets que personne ne te fera de mal, Bella. Je ne dépasserai pas une heure. Ramasse tes affaires et je serai revenu avant que tu t'en rendes compte. »

« Oui, Edward. »

Je restai là, à l'écouter quitter la maison et s'en aller. Puis je me retournai et regardai ma cellule de prison de ces dernières semaines. Je sortis mes valises de sous le lit. Je me saisis de mes photos et de mes livres ainsi que le t-shirt de baseball de Phil.

Je m'assis sur le côté de mon lit en tenant le t-shirt dans mes mains et en prenant un moment pour évoquer les souvenirs que j'avais de chez moi à Phoenix, de ma mère et de Phil. Je me représentais leur visage souriant et pleins d'amour. Je garderai leurs souvenirs avec moi pour m'aider dans cette vie. Je soupirai et me levai pour continuer à ramasser mes affaires avant de m'attaquer à mes vêtements dans la penderie.

Cela ne me prit pas longtemps vu qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vêtements et je ne prenais pas la peine de les plier proprement. Je me contentais juste de jeter ces vêtements que je détestais tant dans les valises avant de les fermer et je les portais jusqu'en bas pour les poser près de la porte avant jusqu'à ce qu'Edward revienne. J'avais encore beaucoup de temps avant son retour alors j'en profitais pour errer dans la maison. J'étais curieuse de savoir si je pouvais me rappeler des souvenirs de mon enfance ici et de comment cela était avant. Je me promenai en bas avant d'aller vers les chambres à l'étage. Je savais que la chambre de James ne m'inspirerai rien d'autre que de la terreur alors je me dirigeai vers celle de Charlie à la place.

Sur la commode, je vis les photos que j'avais déjà vu auparavant. Celle qui attira réellement mon attention fut la photo de James qui me clouait au sol du jardin. Avant lorsque je voyais la photo, c'était tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi; une photo. Maintenant en la regardant, je voyais la signification qu'elle avait. Debout là, à fixer la photo, je me rappelais de tout. Je savais que Charlie était la personne derrière l'appareil photo. Renée n'aurait jamais pris une photo de moi qui pleurait avec James au-dessus de moi. Cela n'aurait pas été un souvenir qu'elle chérirait. Elle aurait insisté pour que Charlie punisse James si elle avait su.

Elle avait été prise le matin de mon 5ème anniversaire. Renée était à la boulangerie à choisir le gâteau pour la fête qui se déroulerait l'après-midi. J'étais seule à la maison avec Charlie et James. Charlie avait été gentil avec moi (du moins c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment-là) en prenant avantage de l'absence de Renée. J'étais assise sur ses genoux, sur son siège, dans la salon, en mangeant un bâtonnet glacé. Il riait en me disant à quel point je le faisais bien, il aimait ça. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça, mais maintenant, je savais qu'à ce moment il était déjà aussi tordu qu'il l'était maintenant. James en avait aussi voulu une et était en colère que Charlie lui dise que les bâtonnets glacés étaient uniquement pour moi.

Il pourrait avoir de la crème glacée à la fête, plus tard. Charlie m'avait laissée me lever pour jeter le bâton dans la poubelle dehors, pour que Renée ne sache pas que j'en avais mangé. James m'avait suivi dehors.

Il avait dit quelque chose à propos du fait que j'étais la gamine pourrie-gâtée de papa et je me souvins lui avoir tiré la langue.

Il m'avait tirée sur ses genoux dans le jardin et m'avait donné la fessée sur mes fesses nues, avec ma culotte baissée jusqu'à mes genoux lorsque Charlie sortit de la maison. Il avait ri et avait dit quelque chose à James sur le fait qu'il était fier de voir que James suivait déjà ses traces et lui avait dit me garder là jusqu'à ce qu'il ramène l'appareil photo. Je fus surprise de voir un larme tomber sur le verre qui protégeait la photo. J'étais tellement prise dans mes souvenirs que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais silencieusement. J'étais si naïve à ce moment-là. Je retournai le cadre pour l'ouvrir et en retirer la photo. Je commençai à la déchirer en petits morceaux lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon enfer personnel derrière moi.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça, petite sœur ? »

Je me tournai doucement, horrifiée de voir James et un autre garçon debout à l'embrasure de porte, qui me regardaient. Ils arboraient des sourires diaboliques sur leur visage. Pire que ça, ce fut le sac en toile noire que James avait à la main.


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je vois que vous avez pratiquement tous vu venir l'arrivée de James dans le chapitre précédent !_

_Comme vous le pensez toutes, ça ne présage rien de bon…_

_Aussi, merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous êtes vraiment formidables !_

_Sinon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire alors je vous laisse…_

_Bon courage à toutes celles qui passent des examens en ce moment et un énorme merci à ma bêta **Fleur50**._

*** Ce chapitre contient l'attaque que Bella subit par James et Paul. C'est cru. Si vous ne voulez pas lire cette partie, descendez jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait écrit « fin de l'attaque » ***

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je fixai James et l'autre garçon qui bloquait la sortie de la chambre de Charlie en me reluquant. Soudainement, la chambre fut envahie par un relent très familier - ma peur. Je savais qu'ils pouvaient la sentir. C'était ce à quoi ils aspiraient. Cela nourrissait leur appétit tordu. Ils aimaient ça.

« Edward sera de retour dans quelques minutes, James. » le prévins-je, tentant de paraître courageuse. J'espérais que ça les découragerais, quoi qu'ils avaient prévu.

« Non…il va encore en avoir pour un moment, petite sœur, » dit-il tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas nonchalant dans la chambre, vers moi. Il était un prédateur qui traquait, taquinait sa proie, et la provoquait. « Tu vois, il se trouve que je viens juste d'appeler Charlie après qu'il ait parlé à Edward. Imagine ma surprise lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais toute seule. Bien sûr, Charlie croit toujours que je suis à La Push, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette opportunité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se tenait en face de moi, à présent. « Edward va devoir changer un pneu dégonflé avant de pouvoir revenir de sa visite chez Charlie, au poste de police. Le garage (N/T : automobile) dans les parages prend du temps à répondre, » rit-il.

Aucune aide n'arriverait. Je devais essayer de m'éloigner de lui. Je l'évitai lorsqu'il essaya de m'atteindre, uniquement pour me faire attraper par son ami. Je criai.

« Tiens-la, Paul ! »

Je poussai des cris lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi. Il me gifla. « Tu sais qu'il ne sert à rien de courir, petite sœur. Maintenant, nous allons devoir te punir, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ami Paul riait avec lui, à présent. Paul me jeta par-dessus son épaule et me porta jusqu'en bas, dans la cuisine. Je donnai des coups de pieds et hurlai, essayant de le contraindre à ma lâcher. N'importe quoi pour arrêter ce qui allait arriver.

Il me déposa sur la table, sur le dos, me faisant retenir ma respiration lorsqu'ils commencèrent à déchirer mes vêtements. Je me débattais de toutes mes forces. Je n'allais pas laisser passer cette fois-ci sans rien faire. Seul Dieu sait ce qu'ils avaient prévu de me faire. James réussit à me mettre le bâillon dans la bouche pendant que j'étais occupée à empêcher son ami de me retirer mon soutien-gorge et ma jupe. Je ne pouvais plus crier. Ils m'avaient fait taire.

Et pour la première fois, j'étais attachée à la table sur mon dos. Mes mains étaient liés aux pieds de la table, en haut, et mes jambes en bas. Il avait attaché mes jambes de chaque côté de la table, pour qu'elles soient bien écartées pour eux.

« Bordel, petite sœur ! » dit-il, de l'admiration dans la voix tandis qu'il me faisait un peu rouler sur le côté et caressait mes fesses. « Qu'est-ce que diable tu as fait pour mériter un magnifique cul violet pareil ? C'est mieux que ce que je t'ai jamais donné. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux que la perfection. Je dois me prosterner devant le maître pour ça. Qui aurait cru qu'Eddie-boy aurait ça en lui. » Je pleurais tandis que lui et son ami continuaient à me pincer les fesses.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies jamais laisser m'amuser avec elle, James. Après Alice, je pensais qu'à coup sûr tu partagerais ta sœur. »

« Ouais, eh bien, Charlie essaye d'être super prudent avec elle. Tu n'as pas idée de combien d'argent il reçoit pour elle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle en valait le coup. »

« Hey, petite sœur, tu as faim ? Je sais que nous, on meurt de faim, n'est-ce pas Paul ? » Paul rit et s'avança vers moi.

« Il n'y a qu'une règle dont il faut se rappeler avec elle, Paul. Tu ne peux pas la dépuceler. Le reste ça va, mais ça, c'est une cause de rupture de contrat pour les Cullen. Charlie m'a presque tué avec la raclée qu'il m'a foutu lorsqu'il a découvert ce qu'il s'était passé avec Alice. J'ai eu de la chance que Jasper soit une putain de mauviette qu'il ait tout de même pris Alice. Sinon, je ne pense pas que j'aurais survécu. »

« Bon, si je ne peux pas la défoncer, alors je veux qu'elle me taille une pipe. Tu ne parles que de ça depuis quelques jours. »

« Amusons-nous avec elle d'abord. Nous avons beaucoup de temps. Son précieux Edward ne sera pas là avant une heure, peut-être deux. Je crois vraiment qu'elle a l'air d'avoir faim. » dit-il, puis il caressa mon ventre, en remontant pour caresser mes seins. Je pleurnichai contre le bâillon. Même la vue de Carlisle serait la bienvenue là maintenant, n'importe qui mais pas James.

Paul fouillait dans le réfrigérateur et dit « Hey Bella ? Que dis-tu d'une salade ? Les filles aiment les salades, n'est-ce pas ? » Il rit et sortit un concombre, un sac de carottes, de la vinaigrette, et un peu de tomates cerises. Il les posa entre mes jambes écartées et me sourit. « Qu'est-ce qu'une salade sans assaisonnement ? » demanda-t-il, et il fit couler une sorte d'huile sur mes seins. Il l'étala, et mit ensuite ses doigts dans ma bouche. Il en étala sur le bâillon, et je fis un mouvement brusque pour éloigner ma tête de lui, tandis que je le fixai avec terreur. Lui et James commencèrent tous les deux à lécher et à sucer la sauce sur mes seins.

« Mmmmmm…James, elle a bon goût, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Paul en riant. « Assez bon pour manger, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Ouais, mec. » approuva James avant de mordre mon mamelon. Je criai contre la bâillon, mais il se contenta de rire.

Paul commença à sortir les tomates cerise de leur récipient et en retira les queues (N/T : des tomates). Il écarta mes genoux autant que possible. Il inséra les tomates dans mon vagin. Elles étaient gelées contrairement à la chaleur de mon corps. Je me sentais si remplie et étirée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu va faire, maintenant ? » rit James tandis qu'il me regardait.

Paule se pencha et commença à retirer chaque tomate avec sa bouche, en me regardant dans les yeux. Sa langue effleurait sans cesse ce point sensible tandis qu'il s'activait et mon corps y réagissait.

« Elle mouille tellement, James. Il y a comme une sauce goût Bella, par ici. Tu veux goûter ? » rit-il.

« Non, merci. » dit James. « Je pense que je vais attendre et me contenter de regarder. » Il observait tandis que Paul continuait à retirer et à manger les tomates. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il donna quelques derniers coups de langue et gémit de contentement.

Paul fit le tour jusqu'au haut de la table, et caressa à nouveau mes seins. « Putain, tu es délicieuse, Bella. » dit-il avant de me gratifier d'un sourire satisfait. J'étais complètement humiliée par leur démonstration. Ils m'avaient à nouveau nue, à leur merci, et ils m'agressaient sexuellement avec de la nourriture.

« Essayons le concombre ensuite. » dit James, les yeux brillant d'une lueur sauvage. Je jetai un coup d'œil et vis qu'il y avait un énorme et épais concombre posé sur la table.

« Mec, tu as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas la dépuceler. Ce truc est énorme, putain. » dit Paule, les yeux assombris par une excitation sauvage.

« On ne va pas la dépuceler, crétin, on va juste l'élargir un peu. Regarde. » dit-il en écartant encore plus mes jambes.

« Tiens ses jambes écartées, mec. » dit-il à Paul tandis qu'il prenait le concombre. Paul tint mes jambes écartées et je sentis quelque chose de froid et dur contre moi.

« Accroche-toi, petite sœur. » dit-il en enfonçant quelque chose de froid doucement en moi. Il me fallut une minute pour me rendre compte que j'étais en train de me faire violer avec un concombre, et ensuite je bougeai vivement mes hanches en essayant de crier.

« Tiens-là ! » cria James. « Nous ne voulons pas d'accident. »

Paul mit le poids de tout son corps sur mes hanches et mon bas ventre pour que j'arrête de bouger. James enfonça le concombre plus profondément en moi et je criai contre le bâillon face à cette intrusion douloureuse. Une fois que la largeur du concombre ait cessée de m'étirer, il arrêta de l'enfoncer en moi.

« Change de place avec moi, il faut que tu vois ça. » dit James avec excitation, et il me tint tandis que Paul regardait entre mes jambes. J'étais déjà tellement endolorie d'avoir été violée ainsi que je n'avais pas bougé lorsque James m'avait relâchée. J'avais tellement peur qu'ils brisent mon hymen et qu'ensuite Edward ne veuille plus de moi. Soit on se débarrasserait de moi, ou alors on me renverrait avec Charlie et James.

Je vis un flash et je baissai les yeux pour voir James qui prenait des photo de moi me faisant violer. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mon visage. Un leur perverse traversa son visage et il dit à Paul de prendre l'appareil photo. Il retira rapidement le concombre de moi et détacha mon bâillon.

« Lèche-le. » ordonna-t-il. « Enlève tout ton jus. » Je sanglotais mais ne bougeais pas. James me gifla violemment sur le visage pendant qu'il pinçait mes fesses et une nouvelle vague de douleur me traversa. J'ouvris ma bouche et léchai le concombre pendant que Paul prenait des photos. « Suce-le. » dit-il et j'ouvris ma bouche aussi grand que possible, mais ça ne rentrait pas.

« Et bien, peut-être que nous devrions mettre quelque chose d'autre ici? » suggéra Paul en défaisant son pantalon.

« Retournons-la. » Suggéra James, ils me détachèrent et me retournèrent sur la table. Ils me tournèrent tous les deux sur mon ventre et dans le sens de la longueur de façon à ce que mes hanches soient pressées contre l'extrémité. James attacha mes bras derrière mon dos avec un des foulards, et il attacha ensuite mes jambes au pieds de la table. Etant sur la longue extrémité de la table, mes jambes me faisaient mal à force d'être aussi écartées. Je criai lorsqu'il me poussèrent violemment contre la table, mais mon cri fut brusquement coupé par Paul qui enfonçait sa queue dure dans ma bouche. Il commença immédiatement à bouger ses hanches, et j'eus des haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il toucha le fond de ma gorge.

Je ne pouvais pas dire ce que James faisait derrière moi jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose de froid et dur être enfoncé de force dans mon rectum. Ce n'était pas aussi large que le concombre. Je pensais avec une amertume virulente que cela devait être une des carottes. Il me pénétrait fortement avec tandis que Paul baisait ma bouche. Je criai comme une furie autour de la queue de Paul dans ma bouche. Je priais pour qu'Edward arrive et me sauve ou juste qu'ils me tuent et en finissent avec moi.

_*** _**Fin de l'attaque**_ ***_

**Edward POV**

Je n'étais pas content en quittant le poste de police après ma discussion avec Charlie. C'était tout de même probablement mieux que nous ayons discuté au poste. Le chef de Police ne pouvait pas vraiment négocier sur les conditions d'achat de sa fille devant les autres officiers de police, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il voulait un 'acompte' , vu que j'emmenai Bella plus tôt. En fait, il pensait que Carlisle ne le paierait pas. Il avait toujours été payé. J'ai passé un coup de fil et fait viré l'argent sur son compte juste pour qu'il se la boucle. Au moins, il ne peut pas utiliser le fait de ne pas avoir été payé comme moyen pour récupérer Bella avant que l'adoption ne soit faite.

J'avais le sentiment qu'il allait devenir un problème avant que tout cela ne soit terminé. Je savais que son nouveau projet d'entraînement lui manquait. Je lui suggérais que James aurait peut-être bientôt besoin d'une femme. Peut-être qu'il devrait commencer à chercher pour James, ou peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il pense lui-même à se remarier.

Je me dirigeai vers ma voiture et remarquai que j'avais un pneu dégonflé. Génial. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et me rendis compte que ça faisait un peu plus d'une heure que j'avais laissé Bella chez Charlie. Je lui avais promis que je serais déjà là. Je ne pouvais pas l'appeler parce que je savais qu'elle ne répondrait pas au téléphone de Charlie et elle n'avait pas de téléphone portable. Peut-être que je devrais penser à lui en acheter un, même si elle n'ira jamais nulle part sans moi, à part à l'école. Je devrais réfléchir à ça.

Je sortis mon téléphone pour appeler le garage tandis que je m'accroupissais pour voir si je pouvais dire sur quoi j'avais roulé. Je vis rouge lorsque je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas juste une crevaison.

Quelqu'un avait planté un couteau dans la roue, la lacérant. J'eus une sensation bizarre au ventre lorsque je pensais à Bella, seule, chez Charlie. Je retournai en courant vers le poste de police, jusqu'au bureau de Charlie.

Il leva les yeux vers moi lorsque j'entrai. « Que veux-tu à présent Edward ? » sourit-il avec mépris.

« C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as parlé à James ? » demandai-je précautionneusement, gardant ma détresse sous contrôle. S'il comprenait que je l'accusais de quelque chose, je savais qu'il ne me dirait jamais ce que je voulais savoir.

« Eh bien, à vrai dire, il a appelé tout de suite après ton appel de tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ? » Il me regarda avec méfiance.

« Lui as-tu dit que Bella était seule chez toi ? » Ça commençait à être de plus en plus difficile de contrôler la colère qui montait, mais je devais garder mon sang-froid avec lui.

« Il se peut qu'on en ait parlé durant la conversation, » esquiva-t-il. « Mais je te l'ai dit, il est à La Push avec ses amis. Il ne reviendra pas avant demain. »

« Putain de stupide fils de pute ! » criai-je avant de partir en trombe en appelant en chemin.

Emmett répondit au bout de la 3ème sonnerie. « Hey petit frère, quoi de neuf ? »

« Emmett, j'ai besoin que tu viennes me chercher au poste de police maintenant. Fais vite ! » Je paniquais à la pensée de ma belle Bella à la merci de cette créature. Je savais qu'il prendrait avantage du fait de l'avoir à lui tout seul. Il allait reprocher à Bella le fait que je l'ai frappé le jour où il l'avait marquée.

« Tiens bon, Edward. Rosalie et moi on se dirige déjà vers Port Angeles alors on est seulement à 10 minutes de l'endroit où tu es. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« J'ai laissé Bella seule chez Charlie, mais je crois que James va s'y rendre. » Je me pinçai l'arrête de mon nez, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur, sans succès.

Je l'entendis grogner de l'autre coté du fil, « J'arrive dans 5 minutes. » Je pouvais entendre son moteur accélérer.

Je refermai mon téléphone et fis les cent pas devant le poste de police, paniqué. J'entendis la jeep de mon frère arriver du coin de la rue avant de débouler dans sur le parking et s'arrêter devant moi. Je grimpai dans la voiture et il repartit en trombe avant que je n'ai fermé la portière.

« Ça va aller, Edward. On va la rejoindre, ne t'inquiète pas. »

C'était facile à dire pour lui. Il avait sa femme en sécurité sur la banquette arrière de sa jeep. Pas à la merci de ce monstre. Puis une pensée me frappa, fermement; toutes nos femmes ont été à la merci de James et Charlie à un certain moment. Et nous le savions, et nous étions d'accord, même pire, nous payions pour que cela arrive. Une vague de culpabilité très familière vis-à-vis de ce que j'avais fait à Bella la nuit dernière traversa ma colonne vertébrale, et cette fois la vague parla, dans un murmure étouffé - disant que Bella était aussi à ma merci.

**Bella POV**

Je criais de douleur tandis que Paul et James continuaient à maltraiter mon corps. Je ne pensais pas que je survivrais. Qui savait quelle serait la prochaine torture une fois que Paul aura pris son pied et qu'ils échangeront, ou qu'ils reviendraient avec des idées plus créatives et abominables pour me violer. Je continuais à prier pour qu'Edward me sauve.

Puis j'entendis sa voix. « Je l'entends Emmett, elle crie ! Par-là ! » Soudainement, Edward était là. Je sanglotai, mais je crus aussi voir Rosalie se recroqueviller sur le côté. Je ne voyais pas Emmett, mais Edward saisit Paul et le repoussa, l'éloignant de ma bouche. J'hurlai ouvertement à présent.

« Rosie, bébé ? » entendis-je Emmett crier. « Peux-tu aider Bella ? » Elle regardait James, terrifiée, mais Emmett cogna sa tête contre le comptoir et le traina ensuite dehors, après Edward et Paul. Je pouvais entendre leur cris de douleur et je tremblai plus fort. Edward était furieux. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je puisse échapper à une punition pour ça.

Rosalie s'approcha rapidement une fois que les hommes furent hors de la pièce. « Shhhh…Bella, tout va bien maintenant. » dit-elle calmement et je sentis l'objet étranger être doucement retiré de mon rectum. Je gémissais de façon incontrôlable à présent et me tordais de douleur. Je sentis Rosalie détacher rapidement mes mains, et ensuite mes jambes de la table. J'étais tellement endolorie que je n'ai pas pu bouger l'espace d'une minute. Elle m'aida, et je mis mon bras autour de son épaule pour m'aider à aller à l'étage.

Elle me conduisit à la salle de bain et je m'assis sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes en fixant le mur sans vraiment le voir. Elle alluma la douche et je repensai à la dernière fois que j'étais ici avec James après un de ses viols. Je recommençai à convulser, à gémir et à secouer ma tête.

Rosalie dût se rendre compte de ma détresse. Elle arrêta rapidement la douche.

« Ça va, Bella. Tu n'es pas obligée de te laver ici. Laisse-moi juste te nettoyer un peu, et on t'emmènera à la maison, dans ta propre salle de bain, » murmura-t-il doucement. Elle embrassa tendrement mon front et me lava rapidement avant de me ramener dans ma chambre. Je me rendis vaguement compte qu'elle savait quelle était ma chambre, sans me demander. Elle me laissa, le temps qu'elle coure jusqu'en bas pour prendre quelques vêtements de mes valises que j'avais laissées près de la porte.

Elle m'aida à m'habiller. Je ne prêtais pas attention jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'elle m'avait passé le t-shirt de Phil par-dessus la tête avec une culotte et une jupe. J'enroulai mes bras autour du t-shirt, le serrant contre moi, et me balançai d'avant en arrière, en gémissant et en souhaitant que ma mère soit là pour me tenir dans ses bras. Bien sûr, si elle était encore en vie, je ne serais pas là. Je serais à Phoenix, dans ma chambre violette à rire avec des amis pendant ma mère et Phil riraient dans la cuisine en préparant le dîner ensemble. Je commençai à pleurer à nouveau.

Rosalie s'assit sur le lit avec moi et enroula ses bras autour de moi, pour me calmer. « C'est fini maintenant, Bella. » Elle caressa mes cheveux comme Edward le faisait souvent, et je commençai à me calmer.

« Ce n'est pas fini. Ça ne sera jamais fini. » murmurai-je. « Je passe des mains de monstres à ceux d'un autre monstre. Il n'est pas mieux. Il dit juste des choses plus gentilles. Ma mère me manque, Phil me manque, tellement, » je recommençai à sangloter encore plus fort, « Personne ici n'a jamais parlé d'eux, ni présenté de condoléances. Même Edward. Il appelle juste ça une « expérience traumatisante. » Mes parents sont morts! Non, une expérience traumatisante c'est le fait de devoir effectuer des actes sexuels sur mon propre père et mon frère ! Mon ancienne vie me manque. Je veux la retrouver. » Je pouvais sentir la rancœur m'envahir.

« Rosalie, comment cela est arrivé ? » Je cherchais son visage pour avoir des réponses que je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas.

« Shh, je sais Bella. Crois-moi je sais, j'ai aussi été brutalisée par Charlie et James. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables. J'ai subi leurs punitions, tout comme toi. Tout comme Alice et Esmé les ont aussi subies. Combat-la. Tu dois combattre la terreur. »

« Mais, » commençai-je, « Comment vais-je la combattre si une partie de cette terreur est mon futur mari ? Il va me battre pour le fait d'avoir peur. Il va probablement le faire tout à l'heure pour ce qui vient de se passer. Il va me tenir pour responsable, j'en suis sûre. Je ne ressentirai rien, cependant. Je crois que je m'abrutis.

J'entendis un bruit à la porte et des voix s'éloigner avant d'entendre des pas descendant les escaliers. Je pouvais supposer que c'était Edward et Emmett vu que ça n'avait pas alarmé Rosalie. J'étais toujours coincée dans mon cauchemar.

Elle prit mon visage dans ses deux mains pour me forcer à la regarder. « Tu peux combattre cela, Bella. Je sais que c'est dur. Je te promets que ça peut être mieux. Compte sur moi. Compte sur Esmé et Alice. Nous sommes toutes là pour toi et je te promets que nous pouvons t'aider à trouver ton chemin dans cette vie. N'abandonne pas. S'il te plait, bats-toi. Il faut que tu te battes pour nous autant que pour toi. »

Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi et me tint en me berçant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restées comme ça avant que je n'entende Emmett et Edward revenir dans la pièce.

Elle me relâcha doucement et je me rendis compte que quelqu'un me portait à présent. Je savais que c'était Edward et je fermai mes yeux. Ce n'était pas aussi réconfortant qu'avec Rosalie, mais je pouvais me contenter de ça.

**Edward POV**

Nous nous garâmes chez Charlie et je savais que mes craintes étaient confirmées. Je vis le camion de James dans l'allée. Emmett et moi courûmes jusqu'à la maison. Je pouvais entendre les plaintes de Bella lorsque nous arrivâmes sous le porche. Dieu merci, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Nous entrâmes en trombe et je suivis le son de ses cris.

« Je l'entends Emmett, elle crie ! Par ici ! » Je sentis une rage comme je n'en avais jamais connu dans ma vie m'envahir. Ma belle Bella était attachée sur la table avec la queue d'un garçon enfoncée dans sa bouche pendant qu'il tenait sa tête, luttant contre ses cris, et James enfonçait quelque chose en elle, par derrière. J'hurlai de colère lorsque je saisis le garçon dans la bouche de Bella et le balançai en travers de la pièce. Je le pris et le traînai à l'extérieur, loin de Bella.

Je vis Emmett courir après James tandis qu'il criait à Rosalie d'aider Bella. Il cogna son front contre le comptoir avant de le traîner à l'extérieur, à ma suite. Je pouvais entendre les sanglots de Bella et je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Je devais la protéger de cela. Ils ne pourront plus lui faire du mal.

Après qu'Emmett et moi ayons cogné James et son ami jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient inconscients, je regardai mon frère. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, Il savait à quoi je pensais.

« Fais-le, Edward. J'aurais voulu le faire il y a 4 ans. C'est du passé. Carlisle sera d'accord. »

J'ouvris mon téléphone et composai un numéro que je n'aurai jamais pensé utiliser. J'attendais que la personne à l'autre bout du fil réponde.

« Allô ? » Entendis-je.

« Jacob ? J'ai un travail pour toi et Sam. Dis-moi juste ton prix. »

Après avoir discuté des détails pour se débarrasser de James et de son ami, nous nous rendîmes compte qu'il faudrait aussi s'occuper de Charlie. Nous les laissâmes, attachés avec les mêmes foulards qu'ils avaient utilisés sur Bella pour que Jacob et Sam viennent les prendre dans quelques minutes.

Je devais retourner à l'intérieur et voir Bella. Je montai les escaliers en courant et je l'entendis pleurer dans sa chambre avec Rosalie. On aurait dit un enfant brisé. Je fus effrayé par ce que je vis. Ce que je vis et ce que je l'entendis dire déchira mon cœur en lambeaux.

« Ce n'est pas fini. Ça ne sera jamais fini. » pleura-t-elle doucement. « Je passe des mains de monstres à ceux d'un autre monstre. Il n'est pas mieux, il dit juste des choses plus gentilles. Ma mère me manque, Phil me manque, tellement, » Elle commença à sangloter, « Personne ici n'a jamais parlé d'eux, ni présenté de condoléances. Même Edward. Il appelle juste ça une « expérience traumatisante. » Mes parents sont morts! Non, une expérience traumatisante, c'est le fait de devoir effectuer des actes sexuels sur mon propre père et sur mon frère ! Mon ancienne vie me manque. Je veux la retrouver. Rosalie, comment cela est arrivé ? »

« Shh, je sais Bella. Crois-moi je sais, » Rosalie caressait les cheveux de Bella, essayant de la calmer. On dirait que ça marchait, les sanglots de Bella devenaient de plus en plus discrets. « J'ai aussi été brutalisée par Charlie et James. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables. J'ai subi leur punitions, tout comme toi. Tout comme Alice et Esmé les ont aussi subies. Je comprend, Bella. »

Bella avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle-même et se balançait d'avant en arrière comme un enfant, à ce moment elle avait l'air d'en être un. Elle portait un maillot de base-ball ample, chose que je ne la laisserai plus jamais porter. Ce n'était pas sexy. Ça ne m'exposait pas son corps. Ça lui donnait l'air d'être la petite fille qu'elle était. Je me rappelai à cet instant qu'elle n'avait que 17 ans.

« Mais, » commença Bella, « Comment vais-je la combattre si une partie de cette terreur est mon futur mari ? Il va me battre pour le fait d'avoir peur. Il va probablement le faire tout à l'heure pour ce qui vient de se passer. Il va me tenir pour responsable. »

Je sentis Emmett poser sa main sur mon épaule et me tirer.

« Viens, Edward. Elle n'est pas encore prête, » dit-il, en m'éloignant doucement de la porte et de Bella. « Laisse un peu de temps à Rose avec Bella, elle sait de quoi il s'agit alors que toi et moi, non. Mais ça va aller. »

« Non, Emmett. Ça ne va pas aller. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? C'est de ma faute. Elle m'a supplié de ne pas la laisser ici seule. Je lui ai promis que personne ne lui fera plus jamais de mal. » criai-je de détresse. « Elle ne me fera plus jamais confiance maintenant. Sans parler du fait qu'elle me voit comme un autre démon, comme eux. En fait, elle croit que je vais la punir pour ce qui vient de se passer. »

« Edward, arrête ça ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Il s'était planté devant moi, à quelques centimètres de mon visage. C'était un côté que je n'avais pas vu chez mon frère auparavant. Il était toujours le clown. Il n'était jamais bouleversé et il plaisantait toujours. Je reconnaissait à peine cet Emmett. Il était en colère.

« C'est ce salaud, c'est la faute de James et son emmerdeur de copain. C'est eux qui lui ont fait ça ! Pas toi ! D'ailleurs, c'est Charlie et notre père qu'il faut tenir pour responsable. C'est eux qui ont commencé cet horrible cauchemar, depuis le début. »

Je le regardai perdu, déconcerté. Je ne comprenais pas en quoi Charlie ou Carlisle était responsable de ça pour lui.

Il souffla de frustration.

« Edward, réfléchis-y. Réfléchis-y vraiment. Tu crois que c'est normal que nous 'achetions' nos femmes ? Que tu achètes une fille de 17 ans pour t'épouser ? Tu te rends compte que c'est illégal en fait, n'est-ce pas? Si cela était acceptable, nous ne le cacherions pas. Si c'était autorisé, les autres gens le feraient aussi. En gros, ce que notre famille fait c'est du trafic d'esclave ! »

Je m'assis sur le canapé avec le poids de tout ce qu'il me disait. Je me rendis compte que Jasper n'était pas le seul à se battre contre Carlisle. Je mis ma tête dans mes mains et fixai le sol entre mes pieds.

« Je ne peux pas l'abandonner Emmett. J'ai besoin d'elle. » murmurai-je.

Je sentis Emmett s'asseoir à côté de moi et poser sa main sur mon épaule. Il soupira.

« Je sais. Je comprends. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Rosalie non plus. Jasper n'abandonnerait pas Alice. Mais ne la traite pas non plus comme un animal. C'est ta femme, pas ta domestique. D'une certaine manière, Carlisle a raison. Elles sont les femmes parfaites pour nous. Je déteste la méthode utilisée mais j'aime le résultat. Et je ne parle pas d'assembler un robot, comme si c'était un jouet, je parle de la femme que j'ai reçue. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne la laisserai pas partir. » Je me redressai pour le regarder.

« Et bien, avec ce qui va se passer plus tard aujourd'hui, tu n'auras pas à le faire. Demain, elle deviendra une pupille de la nation, c'est une bonne chose que tu aies choisi de ne pas attendre et l'avocat de Carlisle est déjà en train de remplir les papiers pour son adoption. »

Il se leva et attendit que je me lève aussi.

« Mais quant à ce que tu devrais vraiment faire, sois juste doux avec elle. Je sais que tu es impatient, mais si tu as tant besoin d'elle, alors la patience sera quelque chose que tu devras t'entraîner à avoir. Elle aura besoin d'encore plus de temps pour surmonter ça, et le temps ne signifie pas une heure, une nuit. Il se peut qu'elle ne s'en remette pas complètement. Ne lui dis pas que tu comprends qu'elle souffre. Ça serait un mensonge. Tu ne peux pas comprendre sa souffrance à moins que tu ne l'aies vécu. Aussi, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour les petites choses. Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, concentre-toi sur les grandes choses que tu veux et ne fais pas de montagnes pour les petites choses. »

« Pas maintenant, mais plus tard, je peux te le promettre, » il souriait et riait à moitié. Son côté plaisantin était revenu, il se moquait déjà de moi. « Lorsque tous les deux vous vous engueulerez, et qu'elle sera énervée, provoque-la. Parce que laisse-moi te dire qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que la réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Si elle est parfaite, vous oublierez tout. » Il sourit et je vis mon imbécile, envahissant et gros nounours de frère refaire surface. « Maintenant, allons retrouver nos femmes et partons d'ici. J'entends Jacob et Sam arriver. »


	23. Chapter 23

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Après le chapitre de la semaine dernière, en voilà un beaucoup plus soft !_

_Pour celles qui auraient encore des doutes, Charlie, James et Paul sont bien morts. On en parle dans ce chapitre._

_Sinon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui, si ce n'est que je vous remercie du fond cœur pour toutes vos reviews et votre soutient ! Ça aide vraiment !_

_Un grand merci à ma bêta **Fleur50**._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Ps : Il est fort probable que ce chapitre soit le dernier que je publierai avant mon retour de vacances. Je pars la semaine prochaine et je ne reviens que début août. Alors en attendant, j'espère que vous ferez péter ma boite mail ! ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que Bella avait été agressée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'ai fait ce qu'Emmett m'a dit. J'ai été patient. Elle ne parlait plus à personne. Elle mangeait si la nourriture était placée devant elle. Elle n'utilisait que deux mots pour répondre à tout ce que je disais; 'oui, Edward' ou 'non, Edward'. Occasionnellement, j'avais de la chance et j'arrivais à obtenir un autre mot; 'merci Edward'.

Les vacances étaient passées sans fanfare étant donné l'état de Bella et les 'tristes' morts de son père et de son père. Je pensais avec satisfaction qu'au moins, ces monstres ne pouvaient plus lui faire de mal. L'enquête avait conclu à une fuite de gaz dû à un tuyau défectueux de la cuisinière. Manifestement, Charlie, James et Paul étaient morts d'asphyxie au monoxyde de carbone durant leur sommeil, avant l'incendie. On nous avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas souffert. J'ai souris, sachant bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Ils étaient bien éveillés. Je voulais qu'ils le voient venir. Je ne savais même pas tout ce que Sam et Jacob leur avaient fait avant qu'ils ne meurent. Je sais juste qu'ils ont pris tous les légumes de la table, avec le sac en toile. J'aurais aimé pouvoir les laisser brûler vifs dans l'incendie de la maison. Jacob et Sam m'ont dit que cela éveillerait trop de soupçons alors ils sont morts juste avant que l'incendie ne débute.

Au début, lorsque nous avons quitté la maison de Charlie, Bella s'était cramponnée à moi. Elle fit une crise de nerfs lorsque j'ai voulu que Carlisle l'examine. Elle m'a fait rester dans la pièce avec elle et ne voulait pas lâcher ma main. Maintenant, elle tressailleà chaque fois que j'essaye de la toucher ou de l'embrasser. Elle fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Carlisle a fini par me donner quelques somnifères à piler et à mettre dans ses boissons. Elle refusait de les prendre volontairement. Je la prenais toutes les nuits dans mes bras pendant qu'elle dormait. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais faire ça qu'une fois que les somnifères avaient fait leur effet. Je prenais soin de retourner sur le canapé du salon avant qu'elle ne se réveille le matin. Je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait si elle savait que je veillais sur elle toute la nuit.

J'aisi peur qu'elle n'arrive pas à surmonter ça. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Tandis que je regardais mon ange dormir dans mes bras, je pensais à Alice. James l'avait aussi traumatisée. Jasper saurait quoi faire. Je lui parlerai demain matin. Peut-être que je reparlerai aussi à Emmett. J'étais si troublé par ce que j'avais appris de mes frères. Aucun d'eux n'avait suivi l'exemple de Carlisle pour un mariage réussi, pourtant ils estimaient tous les deux que leur mariage était réussi. D'après le peu que j'avais vu et ce qu'on m'avait dit, j'en avais conclu que Jasper était celui qui s'était le plus éloigné des enseignements de Carlisle.

Emmett pensait toujours qu'il y avait du mérite dans certaines de choses qu'on nous avait appris. Il disait de se concentrer sur ce qui était le plus important et de laisser tomber le reste. Pouvais-je faire ça ? Pouvais-je vivre sans qu'elle soit parfaite ? Je baissai les yeux vers son visage endormi qui était enfin serein, son dernier cauchemar étant passé. Je repoussai ses cheveux pour que je puisse la contempler une dernière fois cette nuit avant de me glisser hors du lit et rejoindre mon canapé froid et vide. De qui je me moque ? Elle était parfaite avant de venir ici. Avant que je ne détruise sa vie avec mon choix et mes attentes.

Alors qu'est-ce qui m'importait le plus ? C'était ce à quoi je devrais sérieusement réfléchir. Jusqu'à présent, tout était important. Maintenant, j'allais devoir réévaluer mes priorités et décider des choses sans quoi je ne pourrais pas vivre. Je savais uniquement que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Bella dans ma vie.

La première étape était accomplie à présent. Carlisle et Esmé sont ses parents à compter de cette semaine. L'avocat avait tout exécuté en urgence et le juge prit le comportement de Bella comme un choc dû à la mort de la seule famille qui restait. L'histoire que nous avions inventé était que Bella avait passé l'après-midi à la maison avec Esmé à prendre des cours de cuisine et qu'elle s'était endormie en regardant un film avec la famille. Le juge était très compatissant et vu que Carlisle et Charlie étaient amis de longue date, il pensait que c'était le meilleur environnement pour Belle, pour terminer le lycée.

Le juge aurait une crise cardiaque s'il savait la vérité sur notre merveilleux et dévoué chef de police et chef d'équipe de l'hôpital. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas non plus un saint.

Le seul saint que je vois dans cette famille est peut-être Jasper.

Hmm…Jasper. Sachant le peu que je fais depuis notre brève discussion, je comprends pourquoi nous ne sommes plus proches. Pourquoi nous nous sommes perdus de vue après qu'il ait eu Alice. Il cachait à la famille qui il devenait, même à moi. Il ne faisait confiance à aucun d'entre nous pour révéler son secret. Encore une fois, Emmett a raison. Nous cachons aux gens la façon dont nous avons obtenu nos femmes et ensuite nous cachons à notre père la façon dont nous vivions avec elle.

Même en étant adultes, notre père avait toujours le contrôle sur nos vies et nos actes. Je n'avais jamais vu ça comme du contrôle avant Bella. J'avais vu ça comme de l'amour et de la dévotion pour sa famille. Jasper et Emmett m'avaient fait remettre en question toute la fondation sur laquelle mes valeurs et mon éthique étaient fondés. Emmett et Jasper géraient tous les deux des affaires fructueuses. Cependant, 100% du financement venait de Carlisle. Ils ont chacun construit leur maison lorsqu'ils se sont mariés. Ils possèdent leur maison; Carlisle possède le terrain sur lequel ils sont. Je lui devais toute mon éducation universitaire et la construction de notre maison était déjà en route.

Il était trop tard pour reculer. Il pouvait littéralement couper l'herbe sous chacun de nos pieds à n'importe quel moment s'il sentait autre chose que de la loyauté venir de ses fils. Je parlerai à Jasper dans la matinée. Je sortis du lit, recouvrai Bella avec la couette et embrassai son front pour la dernière fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme ce soir. Je trouverai bientôt un moyen de la faire redevenir comme avant. **Bella POV**

Je me réveillai dans la chambre vide dans laquelle je vivais. Je n'étais pas prête à sortir du lit. Je restai là à fixer le plafond, essayant de rassembler mes idées avant d'affronter une nouvelle journée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'arriver maintenant. Je me souvins vaguement d'Edward disant que mon adoption était faite. L'avocat a pu s'en occuper rapidement étant donné que j'étais une orpheline à présent. Je me souvins d'être assis dans la salle d'audience et des gens qui me présentaient leurs condoléances.

Je donnais les réponses qu'on voulait que je donne. C'est marrant, devenir orpheline est probablement la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivée depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Dieu a du finalement décider que j'en avais assez eu entre leurs mains. Ils sont tous morts la nuit de mon agression. Commec'est bizarre ?

Je suis à présent officiellement une Cullen, mais je sais qu'Edward ne veut plus de moi après ce que James et son ami m'ont fait. Edward était là, il me voyait. Je savais que je l'écœurais. C'est pour cela qu'il ne dormait jamais dans son lit. Si je n'avais pas Rosalie, Alice et Esmé, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu survivre aux trois dernières semaines. Elles m'aidaient à me rétablir, surtout Alice et Rosalie. Elles m'ont convaincu de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne voulais pas au début; c'était trop difficile de prononcer les mots.

Je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas vraiment différent des autres choses auxquelles j'ai été soumise entre les mains de Charlie et James, ou même entre celles d'Edward d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois était tout de même différente. Cette fois, ce c'était pas juste des sévices. J'avais l'impression que cette fois était un viol même s'ils n'avaient pas brisé mon hymen. Carlisle avait vérifié cela pour Edward, à leur plus grand soulagement. Je frissonnais à la pensée de cet examen. J'étais tellement terrifiée qu'on me laisse seule avec Carlisle depuis la fois où il m'avait examinée seule. Je refusais de laisser Edward quitter la pièce. Même si j'avais aussi peur de lui, il était le moins méchant des méchants dans ma vie.

J'entendis Edward bouger sur le canapé dans l'autre pièce. Je savais que cela signifiait qu'il était réveillé et qu'il allait venir me chercher pour le petit déjeuner. Mon corps cicatrisait et la plupart de mes hématomes était d'une couleur horrible jaunâtre à présent. Je pouvais m'asseoir et ne ressentais qu'une légère douleur. Je savais que Carlisle voulait vérifier mes progrès aujourd'hui. Il semble avoir perdu l'intérêt à toute idée de revanche depuis mon agression. Soit c'était à cause de ce qu'on m'avait fait, ce qui me rendait moins attirante à ses yeux, ou alors c'était à cause de la mort de Charlie. Dans les deux cas, j'étais contente de ne plus avoir à m'inquiéter de lui. J'entendis leur voix depuis le salon, je savais que c'était l'heure.

Edward vint en premier dans la chambre pour s'assurer que j'étais réveillée. Je le regardai s'approcher de moi. Il me sourit et approcha précautionneusement sa main de moi.

« Bonjour, Bella. Comment as-tu dormi cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je tressaillis. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. J'étais sale. Je vis son sourire disparaître. Je le regardai dans les yeux et fus troublée par ce que je vis. Je vis de la frustration et de la tristesse dans son regard. Pourquoi serait-il triste ?

« Bien, Edward. Merci de le demander, » répondis-je.

« Et bien, au moins c'est un progrès. » Il sourit à nouveau, illuminant son expression.

Je le regardai confuse. Je ne savais pas quoi il parlait. Il sembla avoir compris ma question tacite.

« Cela fait six mots, Bella, » dit-il doucement. « C'est la première fois que tu parles autant en trois semaines. »

« Je suis désolée, » répondis-je. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire de moi. Il ne me voulait pas. Personne ne voulait de moi après ça. Là tout de suite, j'avais l'impression d'être un petit mieux qu'une mendiante.

« Bella ? Carlisle aimerait t'examiner pour observer ta guérison. »

Je regardai vers la porte et vis Carlisle qui se tenait là, me regardant. Il n'y avait pas de désir, ni de perversité dans son regard lorsqu'il observait notre interaction. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas non plus de compassion ou de sympathie. Je regardai à nouveau Edward.

« Tu resteras avec moi ici ? J'ai peur. » demandai-je. Je ne pouvais toujours pas supporter d'être seule avec Carlisle. « Oui, mon amour, si cela te réconforte. » Il sourit à nouveau, « Cela fait sept mots. »

Allait-il honnêtement compter chaque mot que je lui disais ? J'ai été si silencieuse que ça ? J'ai parlé à Esmé, Alice et Rosalie. Je repensai aux trois semaines passées. Je suppose que je ne disais rien lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qui était acceptable ?

« Ok Bella, finissons-en avec cet examen pour que je puisse prendre mon petit déjeuner, d'accord ? » dit brusquement Carlisle. Il était manifestement agacé par notre conversation. « Le plus tôt tu guériras, le plus tôt tu pourras commencer à t'occuper de tes devoirs envers Edward. »

Je sentis les larmes commencées à me monter aux yeux. J'essayais de les retenir avant qu'on s'en aperçoive. Edward les remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis désolée Edward, » murmurai-je. Je ne savais pas si je m'excusais parce que je pleurais ou à cause de mon agression.

« Carlisle, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne m'inquiète pas de ses devoirs. Je veux qu'elle soit bien. C'est tout ce qui me préoccupe pour le moment. »

Je me retournai vers lui et lui souris pour l'encourager.

« Bella, mon amour, ça va aller. Ton unique préoccupation est que tu te rétablisses. » Il semblait hésitant. « Puis-je te toucher ? Ça va aller ? »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il demandait la permission ! J'entendis Carlisle souffler derrière lui, devant manifestement de plus en plus en colère vis-à-vis du comportement d'Edward. J'hochai la tête pour répondre à Edward et me préparais pour ne pas tressaillir cette fois.

Il tendit doucement sa main pour ne pas m'effrayer ou me faire sursauter. Je regardai sa main tandis qu'il l'approchait avant de le sentir caresser ma joue, non sans hésitation. On se regardait tous les deux attentivement. Il continua à caresser ma joue, chaque caresse devenant de plus en plus lente, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par poser sa main sur ma joue et la laisser là.

Nous expirâmes tous les deux. Je pense qu'aucun de nous deux ne s'était rendu compte que nous étions en train de retenir notre respiration jusqu'à ce moment. Il sourit, me gratifiant du plus éblouissant sourire en coin. N'importe qui aurait cru qu'il venait de garder à la loterie. Je sentis que mon cœur eu un raté en le regardant. Je lui rendis son sourire.

« J'ai des choses à faire Edward. Je vais pas rester là toute la journée. » Laissons à Carlisle le soin de ruiner ce moment.

« Bien sûr, Carlisle. Pardonne-moi. » Edward essayait manifestement de cacher sa colère face à l'insensibilité de son père. Il se retourna vers moi. « Bella, je vais baisser le drap pour que Carlisle puisse vérifier ta guérison. »

Je pris une grande inspiration et hochai la tête pour montrer mon consentement. Je fixai Edward, refusant de regarder Carlisle.

« Et bien, ce vêtement n'est pas vraiment approprié, Edward. »

Carlisle était agacé. Depuis l'agression, je dormais dans le maillot de baseball de Phil. J'ai refusé de laisser Edward le prendre lorsque nous sommes revenus ici ce jour-là. Je savais pas si je le reverrais un jour. Il m'avait promis qu'il me le laisserait dans la chambre avec des sous-vêtements propres après que j'ai pris ma douche. Depuis lors, je le laissais hors de ma vue uniquement que pour qu'Esmé le lave. Carlisle ne savait pas que je l'avais encore. Il ne correspondait pas avec le goût vestimentaire des hommes Cullen.

« Laisse tomber Carlisle. Je ne vois pas où est le mal pendant le temps qu'elle se rétablie. Cela l'aide. » Edward défendit son point de vue là-dessus. Je lui en était reconnaissante.

Carlisle souffla à nouveau et dit brusquement, « Bien, finissons-en juste avec ça. »

Après un examen cursif montrant que tout guérissait et qu'il n'y aurait pas de dommage durable sur mon corps, Carlisle partit se laver et descendit pour petit-déjeuner. J'étais heureuse de le voir partir.

Je pris une douche et lavai mes cheveux. Je ne ressentais plus le besoin de récurer mon corps. Je me lavais juste très minutieusement à présent. Peut-être que mon esprit guérissait lui aussi. Je parlerai à Alice après le petit déjeuner.

J'entrai dans la chambre et vis mes vêtements d'aujourd'hui posés sur le lit. Je pouvais peut-être dormir avec mon maillot pour l'instant, mais Edward choisissait toujours mes vêtements. Au moins, ces derniers temps, c'était des jeans. Toujours serrés comme il les aimait, mais je ne me sentais pas exposée.

Il y avait aussi un pull bleu roi à manches longues, chaud et qui avait un grand V qui exposait la courbe de mes seins au milieu. Je m'assis pour fermer les bottes à talons qu'il avait placé près du lit lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre.

Je me levai pour qu'il m'examine comme d'habitude. J'avais déjà coiffé mes cheveux et m'étais maquillée avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Je vis ses yeux s'assombrirent, tandis qu'il me détaillait. Il s'approcha doucement de moi avec ses paumes devant lui, s'arrêtant pour se tenir devant moi.

« Puis-je te prendre dans mes bras ? » hésita-t-il en me regarda précautionneusement dans les yeux.

Je pris une profonde respiration et allai dans ses bras. Ils m'enveloppèrent doucement. Nous restâmes ainsi debout pendant quelques minutes pendant que je m'habituais à ce qu'Edward me tienne dans ses bras. J'ai finalement commencé à me détendre, l'encourageant à resserrer sa prise peu à peu. Lorsque ma respiration devenait hachée, il s'arrêtait et ne bougeait pas tant qu'il ne me sentait pas à nouveau respirer.

Il finit par relever mon visage pour que je vois le sien.

« Puis-je t'embrasser, Bella ? » demanda-t-il.

Je pouvais entendre que sa voix était suppliante. Le tremblement qu'il essayait de cacher derrière ses yeux assombris. En fait, il me désirait toujours. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il voulait toujours de moi ?

Je fixai ses yeux, cherchant quelque chose qui ferait que j'aurais peur de lui. N'y trouvant rien d'autre que du désir, j'hochai doucement la tête pour montrer mon consentement. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais supporter ça, mais je voulais essayer.

Il garda ses yeux ouverts tandis que son visage descendait vers le mien. Je pensais qu'il embrasserait ma bouche. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il embrassa mon front et se redressa pour observer ma réaction à son toucher. Il a dû être encouragé par ce qu'il trouva dans mon regard. Il se repencha ensuite et embrassa mes paupières avant d'embrasser à nouveau mon front. Il se redressa pour me regarder, cherchant toujours ma réaction à son toucher.

Cette fois, je tendis ma main et touchai gentiment sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et pencha son visage contre ma main.

« Oh Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué, » gémit-il doucement.

Sa prise se resserra légèrement autour de ma taille.

« Puis-je t'embrasser à nouveau Bella ? » Sa voix tremblait.

« S'il te plait, » murmurai-je, demandant autant que je répondais.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et me regarda à nouveau. Je relevai mon visage vers lui et fermai mes yeux. Je lui donnais ma confiance à travers ce geste.

Il gémit et je le sentis se pencher pour placer un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur mes lèvres. Il continua à me donner uniquement de légers baisers sur ma bouche. Chacun donnant l'impression de n'être qu'un effleurement. Aucun d'eux ne m'avait fait peur ou rendu anxieuse. Je voulais essayer de passer à l'étape suivante. Je glissai ma main, qui était posée sur son torse, autour de son cou et lui fis savoir qu'il pouvait approfondir le baiser.

« Ouvre ta bouche pour moi, Bella, » susurra-t-il tandis que sa langue effleurait ma lèvre, quémandant l'accès.

J'entrouvris légèrement mes lèvres pour lui. Je n'étais toujours pas sûre de pouvoir le faire ou non. Il semblait comprendre et le baiser resta doux, se contentant d'effleurer l'intérieur de mes lèvres et de mes dents avec sa langue, sans jamais aller plus loin. Je frissonnai. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin.

Il sentit ma réticence et je cherchai un reproche dans ses yeux. Je fus surprise d'y voir uniquement de la compréhension. Il embrassa mon nez avant de relâcher sa prise sur moi.

« Allons prendre le petit déjeuner, d'accord ? » sourit-il. « Je dois aller à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, mais Esmé sera là avec toi. »

Je souris. J'aimais passer du temps avec sa mère. Elle était si douce et si gentille avec moi.

Elle devenait ma deuxième mère. Elle était la personnalité nourricière dont j'avais besoin pour m'aider à me guider dans ce monde confus dans lequel je vivais à présent.

Carlisle avait déjà mangé et était parti pour l'hôpital le temps que nous descendîmes. Esmé débarrassait le petit déjeuner de Carlisle et attendait Edward. Elle me sourit lorsque nous entrâmes dans la cuisine. Durant tout ce temps, elle avait préparé le petit déjeuner, sachant que je n'étais pas en état de le faire. Je mangeais toujours après qu'il soit parti.

« Bonjour, Edward. Bella. » dit Esmé en venant nous enlacer tous les deux.

« Bonjour, Esmé, » répondis-je.

« Bonjour, Esmé. » Edward l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je voudrais que Bella me serve ce matin. Tu peux aller t'occuper de ce que tu as à faire. »

Il se tourna vers moi lorsqu'il dit cela. « Penses-tu que tu peux faire ça ce matin, Bella ? »

Je savais qu'être seule signifierait que je devrais le laisser me toucher à nouveau. Je devais surpasser ma peur. Je ne savais pas combien de temps sa patience durerait avec moi. Je dois admettre qu'il a été plus gentil que ce que j'aurais cru durant tout ce temps. Mais je savais qu'il devenait de plus en plus frustré à cause de ma distance.

Esmé me regarda avec inquiétude, mais n'exprima aucune objection. Nous n'étions pas autorisées à refuser quoi que ce soit ou montrer que nous n'étions pas d'accord avec les hommes. Esmé m'a aidée à apprendre la façon dont je devais me comporter lorsque nous étions ensemble.

Je pris une inspiration peu profonde pour qu'Edward ne remarque pas mon inquiétude.

« Oui, Edward. J'aimeraiste servir le petit déjeuner ce matin. » Je lui souris faiblement. C'était le mieux que je pouvais faire pour le moment.

« Tu vois Bella, on y arrive. Ça fait 10 mots. Tu n'avais même pas à y réfléchir. » Il sourit tandis qu'il allait vers la table du petit déjeuner pour attendre que je le serve.

Esmé serra brièvement ma main lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce. Je pris une autre inspiration et allai vers la cuisinière pour sa nourriture. Esmé avait laissé une assiette au chaud dans le four pour que sa nourriture lui soit servie chaude. Elle m'avait expliqué que cela lui permettait de prendre son temps pour manger (au cas où il voulait prolonger mon temps de 'service') et sa nourriture resterait chaude.

Je pris la gaufre qu'elle lui avait préparée du gaufrier et la mis dans son assiette avec la compote de myrtille chaude et une cuillérée de vraie crème chantilly. Esmé m'avait expliqué que Carlisle n'aimait pas la crème en bombe alors on devaittoujours en faire une fraîche. Je mis deux tranches de bacondans l'assiette et la pris pour la poser en face d'Edward.

Il me regarda lorsque j'approchai de la table. Je posai son assiette en face de lui et allai prendre sa tasse et la cafetière. Je mordillai ma lèvre, en essayant de me remettre d'aplomb alors qu'il m'observait minutieusement.

« Edward, puis-je te verser ton café ? » Je pouvais entendre le tremblement dans ma propre voix donc je savais qu'Edward l'avait entendu.

Il choisit d'ignorer la façon dont je lui avais demandé. J'avais oublié que j'étais supposée lui demander si je pouvais m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il recula légèrement sa chaise et sourit pour m'encourager.

« Oui Bella, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu le fasses. » J'entendis la passion qu'il essayait de cacher lorsqu'il parlait.

Je m'assis sur ses genoux en obligeant mes pieds à rester en place et ne pas partir en courant de la pièce. Il plaça ses deux mains sur le côté, de chaque côté de mon corps. Il prenait soin de ne pas me toucher mais j'étais néanmoins piégée entre ses bras. Je pris une inspiration me forçant à rester calme. Je pouvais sentir le souvenir du jour où j'avais renversé le café sur Charlie, essayer de revenir mais je le repoussais sans cesse. Je fus si soulagée lorsque j'eus réussi à verser son café sans le renverser.

« Voudrais-tu de la crème dans ton café ? » demandai-je.

« Oui Bella, c'est très bien. Tu fais attention. » Il retira ses mains de la table et les posa doucement sur mes hanches. J'étais assise droite comme un piquet, essayant à nouveau de ne pas détaler de la pièce.

« Détends-toi, Bella. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je veux prendre mon petit déjeuner avec toi, » murmura-t-il.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon cou tandis qu'il déposait doucement un baiser sous mon oreille. Il glissa doucement ses mains en avant pour m'encercler complètement dans une autre étreinte en m'attirant légèrement pour que je m'appuie contre son torse. Il continua à déposer des baisers sous mon oreille jusqu'à l'endroit où mon pull cachait mon épaule. Après deux ou trois minutes à me faire cela et sentant que je commençais à me détendre, il bougea sa main pour déplacer doucement mon pull de mon épaule pour lui exposer plus de peau. Je frissonnai. Cette fois, mon frisson avait un autre signification. Ce n'était pas que de la peur. Une très petite part de moi aimait la façon dont ses lèvres se posaient sur mon cou.

Je pouvais sentir l'érection d'Edward contre mon dos et sentais mon anxiété revenir. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas en supporter davantage avant qu'il ne le remarque. Je décidai de le distraire à la place.

« Edward, ta nourriture va refroidir. » essayai-je.

Il laissa ses lèvres s'attarder sur mon épaule, en déposant un doux baiser, avant de remettre encore une fois mon pull en place. Je le sentis poser son front entre mes omoplates et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud à travers le tissu de mon pull tandis qu'il essayait de regagner le contrôle de lui-même.

« Tu peux préparer ton petit déjeuner, Bella, » finit-il par dire.

Il me libéra et je luttai pour ne pas détaler de ses genoux. Je me levai et retournai calmement jusqu'à la cuisine pour me faire mon petit déjeuner. Je préparai mon assiette et allai m'asseoir avec lui à la table. Je m'assurai de garder un œil sur Edward pour voir s'il n'avait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit. C'était mon travail d'anticiper ses besoins et de m'en occuper avant qu'il n'ait à demander.

Heureusement, il semblait sentir que je ne pouvais pas supporter une autre session sur ses genoux et ne voulut rien de plus. Il finit de manger et se leva pour partir. Il tint ma chaise pour que je me lève et que je le suive de la cuisine jusqu'à la porte. Il m'embrassa à nouveau gentiment avant de partir pour l'hôpital.

« Je rentrerai tôt aujourd'hui, Bella. J'aimerais diner uniquement avec toi dans notre chambre, pour que nous puissions parler ce soir. »

« Oui, Edward. Je préparerai le dîner et il t'attendra. »

Je le regardai s'en aller et je sentis la tension fondre de mes épaules. J'entendis un bruit venant de l'entrée et souris. Un vrai sourire. Je retournai rapidement dans la cuisine où je pouvais être moi-même.

Je vis ma 'vraie' famille. Ma nouvelle mère et mes sœurs étaient assises à la table, battant des cartes et m'attendant. Il y avait un coca à ma place. Elles riaient et parlaient.

Esmé leva les yeux lorsque j'entrai. Je m'appuyai contre la porte, ouvris mes bottes, les retirai à coups de pieds et marchai pieds nus jusqu'à la table en remuant les orteils. Tout le monde avait les pieds nus sous la table.

« Je suis désolée Bella. Comment ça s'est passé ce matin ? » demanda Esmé, l'inquiétude empreint sur son visage lorsqu'elle me regarda.

« Ça a été. Merci beaucoup pour ce tu as fait pour m'aider à m'ajuster. Je ne suis pas partie en courant de la pièce et je pense qu'il était satisfait. Il veut que l'on dîne dans notre chambre ce soir pour parler. » Je me penchai pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser sur sa joue avant de m'asseoir à ma place et de prendre mes cartes. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps va durer sa patience. Je ne suis pas encore prête à être 'plus' avec lui. Je me sens toujours sale et je fais encore ses cauchemars, mais ça s'arrange. Parfois, ces derniers temps, je rêve qu'Edward me tient en éloignant James et Paul de moi. Mais je me réveille ensuite seule et il n'est pas là. Je ne sais pas s'il veut toujours de moi. Ce matin cependant, il a voulu me serrer dans ses bras et m'embrasser, alors peut-être ?

« Bella, Edward te veut toujours, » m'assura Alice. « Il est en manque avec la façon dont tu es avec lui. Regarde comment il agit avec toi maintenant. Ce n'est pas facile d'aller contre la logique et les croyances tordues qu'on t'a enfoncées dans le crâne toute ta vie. Carlisle n'est pas content qu'Edward soit si patient avec toi. Il pense qu'Edward devrait t'obliger à 'arrêter de te morfondre'. Cela en dit beaucoup sur son potentiel, il va contre Carlisle en ce qui concerne cela. »

« C'est vrai, Bella. Laisse du temps à Emmett et Jasper. » Je me tournai vers Rosalie tandis qu'elle parlait. « Je sais qu'ils peuvent réussir à faire quelque chose avec lui. Tiens-toi en au programme lorsque tu es avec Edward ou Carlisle. Je sais qu'Edward ressent quelque chose pour toi. Je l'ai vu chez Charlie lorsqu'il t'a portée pour sortir de la maison. Je pense que c'est juste une question de temps.

Alice et moi avons mis du temps avec Emmett et Jasper pour leur montrer comment un mariage devrait être. Edward est nouveau à cela et Carlisle lui a bourré le crâne toute sa vie. Je sais qu'Edward changera. Je te promets que tu seras aussi heureuse que nous le sommes. »

« Bella, chérie, sache qu'on est là pour toi. Je t'ai dit dès le début que ça irait et ça sera le cas. Ça, » dit-elle en faisant un cercle autour de la table avec sa main pour nous inclure, « c'est notre moment ensemble pour rassembler des forces pour le moment où nous devrons remettre nos masques le soir. » Esmé sourit. « Je t'aiderai à préparer votre dîner à tous les deux cette après-midi, Bella. » Elle sourit encore plus et rit. « Bon, je crois qu'hier, j'étais rendu à 13,29$. Alors augmentez les filles, maman a besoin d'une nouvelle paire de chaussures à talons. »

Nous rîmes toutes et jetâmes nos allumettes au centre de la table.


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Désolée, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'étaler alors je vais faire court. _

_Je tiens juste a vous remercier pour vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent et cette fois-ci, ce chapitre est vraiment le dernier que je publierai pour The Perfect Wife...jusqu'a mon retour de vacances bien sûr ! Je serais de retour début août et je reprendrais un rythme normal._

_Bisous et bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_**Edward POV**

Je conduisais jusqu'à l'hôpital, en pleine réflexion, essayant de décider que faire à propos de Bella. La 'vraie' Bella me manque. La carapace qu'elle s'était forgée depuis son agression était bouleversante à regarder. Je veux la voir sourire à nouveau lorsque je lui achète de jolies choses. Je veux qu'elle soit à l'aise lorsqu'elle me sert. Je veux qu'elle ait envie de me toucher. Je veux la toucher sans voir de peur dans ses yeux.

Je repensai à ce matin. J'avais fait des progrès avec elle. Elle m'a laissé la tenir dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Même si je n'avais pas pu prolonger ce moment. J'avais senti lorsque sa peur était réapparue. J'ai adoré qu'elle me serve le petit déjeuner. C'était si dur de la laisser partir. Je savais qu'elle essayait de me distraire. Je veux ressusciter Charlie, James et Paul, et les tuer une deuxième fois de mes mains nues pour la peur qu'ils avaient encré en Bella.

A présent, elle avait peur de tous les hommes - y compris Carlisle qui voulait uniquement s'assurer qu'elle se rétablissait bien. Je n'arrivais à croire à quel point elle avait eu peur lorsque je l'avais emmenée le voir, juste pour qu'il l'examine. On voulait uniquement prendre soin d'elle. Je sais que Carlisle était en colère face à sa réaction excessive; insistant que je reste dans la chambre avec elle. Cela montrait juste à quel point elle était traumatisée.

J'entendis mon téléphone sonné et je vérifié l'identité de l'appelant. C'était Jasper. Génial, exactement la personne à qui j'avais besoin de parler là maintenant.

« Hey Jasper. Comment as-tu su que j'avais besoin de te parler ? » ris-je.

« Hey Edward. Je suppose que je savais que tu aurais besoin de l'opinion de quelqu'un et je me suis dit que je pourrais me porter volontaire, » répondit-il.

« Et bien, c'est assez énigmatique. Peux-tu être un peu plus clair sur ce dont tu es en train de parler ? » demandai-je.

« Je suppose que tu veux parler de Bella ? » répliqua-t-il.

Je soufflai. « Ouais. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je déteste cette sensation. »

« Ecoute, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas au club à l'heure du déjeuner et on discutera. » proposa Jasper.

« Ça me semble bien. Je suis un peu en retard ce matin de toute façon. » dis-je.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin ? » demanda-t-il précautionneusement.

« Et bien, je fais des petits progrès avec Bella. Elle m'a servi le petit déjeuner et j'ai pu la tenir et l'embrasser sans qu'elle n'essaye de s'enfuir de la pièce. »

Silence à l'autre bout du fil.

« Jasper ? Tu es toujours là ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais Edward. Je suis là. On a définitivement besoin de parler. Je te vois vers 12h30. »

« Merci Jasper. J'apprécie vraiment toute l'aide que tu peux m'apporter. »

Je refermai mon téléphone. Je ne comprenais pas l'agacement que j'avais entendu dans sa voix, mais je savais que Jasper pourrait m'aider à sortir Bella de la dépression dans laquelle elle se trouve. Alice semblait heureuse, et elle avait aussi été traumatisée.

Je me garai à l'hôpital et traversai le parking jusqu'à l'entrée lorsque je vis la jeep d'Emmett quelques voitures plus loin. Il devait être là pour Carlisle. Je décidai de passer par la bureau de Carlisle pour dire bonjour à Emmett avant de commencer ma tournée. Je fus plutôt surpris de le voir assis dans la salle d'attente.

« Hey petit frère. » dit Emmett en se levant.

« Salut Em. Tu es là pour voir Carlisle ? » demandai-je en lui serrant la main.

« Non, en fait je suis là pour te voir. Tu as une minute ? »

Je regardai ma montre. Je savais que j'étais déjà en retard.

« Et bien, si tu me donnes environ 30 minutes, je peux te retrouver à la cafétéria. Tu peux me prendre un café. Ça te va ? »

« Bien sûr, ça marche. Je vais nous prendre une table et t'attendre là-bas. » dit-il.

« Ok, à tout à l'heure. » dis-je avant de partir pour ma tournée.

Je décidai que j'examinerais mes cas les plus critiques d'abord, ensuite de retrouver Emmett avant de retourner à mon service et après déjeuner avec Jasper. Je m'arrêtai à la chambre de M. Owens pour l'examiner. Il avait 85 ans et nous faisions en sorte qu'il soit à l'aise. Son cœur commençait à l'abandonner et il était trop faible pour subir une intervention chirurgicale. Nous savions que ce n'était qu'une question de jours, tout au plus.

Je savais ce que je verrais lorsque j'ouvrirais sa porte; sa femme; Maddie et au moins un ou deux de leurs enfants et peut-être un ou deux petits-enfants. Il m'avait dit qu'ils avaient tout juste célébré leur 68ème anniversaire de mariage le mois dernier. Il y avait toujours plusieurs membres de la famille dans la chambre. Il m'avait dit que les enfants étaient là pour s'assurer que Maddie prenait soin d'elle. Il disait qu'elle passerait tellement de temps à s'inquiéter pour lui qu'elle oublierait de manger ou de se reposer. Il disait qu'il s'inquiétait de ce qui arriverait à sa femme lorsqu'il serait mort. Ils étaient ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient petits et ils n'avaient jamais été séparés, sauf lorsqu'il avait été à l'armée.

« Bonjour Mme Owens, comment va George aujourd'hui ? » demandai-je. Comme je le pensais, elle était là avant leur fille aînée et leur petit-fils. Je saluai d'un mouvement de tête leur fille et leur petit-fils. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler de leur noms. Les Owen avait une grande famille; 3 fils, 2 filles, tous mariés avant au moins 2 ou 3 enfants chacun.

« Dr. Cullen, vous n'avez pas honte. Comment de fois dois-je vous dire de m'appeler Maddie ? » me réprimanda-t-elle.

« Désolée M'dame. » répondis-je en souriant. Je pris son dossier médical et observai les moniteurs. Il était endormi. Il ne se réveillait que rarement à présent.

« Vous savez qu'il n'en aura plus pour longtemps maintenant, Maddie, » lui dis-je doucement. « Encore quelques jours, tout au plus. »

Elle regarda son mari et posa sa main sur sa joue. « Je sais, » sourit-elle. « Il est prêt maintenant. Ça sera pour aujourd'hui, dès que le reste des enfants sera là. Il les attend pour leur dire au revoir. »

« Maddie, il vous reste encore peut-être quelques jours. » lui rappelai-je doucement.

Elle secoua sa tête à mon attention. « Non. Ça sera aujourd'hui. Il attendait uniquement jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que je serais bien. Notre fille, » elle se tourna vers sa fille dans la chambre, « et son mari m'ont proposé un endroit où vivre. George n'aimait pas l'idée que je sois seule. J'ai fini par accepter hier soir. » Elle gloussa en en me regardant. « Je peux être très têtue quand je le veux. Je crois que j'ai résisté uniquement parce que je n'étais pas encore prête à le laisser partir. »

« Maddie, je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas si méchante. » la rassurai-je. Comment pouvait-elle l'être ? Ils ont manifestement eu un mariage très réussi; 68 ans. Tous leurs enfants étaient mariés et vivaient à moins de deux heures de chez eux. Tous leurs petits-enfants étaient des enfants biens, d'après ce que j'avais vu ici à l'hôpital. Cela était synonyme de réussite pour moi.

« Oh mon garçon, » dit-elle en riant tandis qu'elle se rasseyait près du lit en tenant la main de son mari, « vous auriez dû entendre les disputes. Je vous jure que parfois, je m'acharnais sur les photos qui sont sur le mur murs.** » **

Elle avait dû voir la confusion clairement écrite sur mon visage. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il l'aurait autorisée à se disputer avec lui. Il était manifestement le chef de la famille.

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas encore marié, Dr. Cullen ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non M'dame, bien que j'ai trouvé la fille que je vais épouser. Elle fera une épouse parfaite un de ces jours. » dis-je avec assurance.

Ensuite, elle éclata de rire. « Oh, mon chéri, le parfait n'existe pas. Pas de femme parfaite, ni de mari parfait d'ailleurs. Ce qui fait la perfection, ce sont les deux personnes combinées dans une association parfaite. Chacun de vous ades forces et des faiblesses. Un mariage parfait, c'est lorsque vous vous complétez l'un l'autre. Regardez notre mariage, je suis la criarde au tempérament colérique. George est la personne au tempérament calme et rationnel. »

« Laissez-moi vous dire, » continua-t-elle, « qu'il n'y a rien de plus frustrant pour une personne avec du caractère que de faire face à quelqu'un qui vous écoute calmement alors que vous n'avez qu'une envie, c'est qu'il crie, qu'il hurle et se déchaîne comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Mais pour compenser, j'étais la grippe-sou alors que George devait toujours se procurer les tous derniers gadgets qui arrivaient sur le marché. Nous possédons notre maison parce que je me suis occupée de nos finances. George est juste dépensier. »

Je n'arrivais à croire à ce que j'étais en train d'entendre. Cette douce frêle vieille dame était en train de me dire qu'elle avait du caractère et qu'elle s'occupait de la situation financière de toute la famille. J'avais vraiment besoin de parler à mes frères, là.

« Maddie, je suis désolé, mais mon frère est ici et il m'attend. Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard. »

Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi avant que je ne quitte la chambre. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Ne faites jamais l'erreur d'essayer de la rendre parfaite. Cela ne marchera pas et vous vous cognerez juste la tête contre un mur sans raison. Prenez-la avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés, tout comme elle prendra vos bons et vos mauvais côtés ensemble. Soyez là, l'un pour l'autre. Soyez compagnons et aidez-vous l'un l'autre. C'est ça, un mariage parfait. Je vous promets que vous en serez le plus heureux. » Elle tapota mes deux joues avant de me relâcher.

« A tout à l'heure, Dr. Cullen. J'espère que j'aurai un jour l'occasion de rencontrer votre petite amie. »

Je me tournai et quittai la chambre, me dépêchant d'aller à la cafétéria pour voir Emmett. Je le trouvai dans un coin de la cafétéria, assis à l'écart. C'était parfait pour ce dont j'avais besoin de lui parler. Il fixait pensivement sa tasse comme s'il était en train de contempler l'univers. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la chaise glisser en face de lui.

« Hey Edward, » dit-il. Il poussa une autre tasse vers moi, « C'est chaud, je viens juste de m'asseoir, il y a une minute ou deux. »

Je pris une gorgée. Ugh. Pas de crème. Je déteste le café noir. « Je reviens tout de suite, Em. » Je pris mon café jusqu'au comptoir et mis ma crème. Je repensais brièvement à Bella et à notre petit déjeuner ce matin. J'étais si content qu'elle se soit rappelée de comment j'aimais mon café. C'était un bon signe, cela montrait qu'elle prêtait attention et qu'elle apprenait ce qu'Esmé lui enseignait.

« Alors, Em, » dis-je en me rasseyant. « Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

« Je voulais juste savoir comment tu tenais le coup ? » demanda-t-il. « Je sais que ça doit être dur avec Bella et tout. »

Je me rasseyais sur ma chaise et étirai mes pieds devant moi. « Ouais, ça l'est. En fait, je dois déjeuner avec Jasper aujourd'hui pour en parler. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. » Je regardai Emmett. « Peut-être que tu peux m'aider. »

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien pour commencer, tu m'as dit d'être patient avec elle, après que James et Paul l'aient agressée. Cela fait plus de 3 semaines. J'ai été patient. Je l'ai laissée dormir dans ce t-shirt laid, dans notre lit, sans moi. Je lui ai mis des somnifères dans sa boisson avant d'aller au lit juste pour qu'elle dorme et que je puisse la serrer dans mes bras pendant ses cauchemars. Sinon, elle ne me laisserait pas l'approcher du tout. Elle ne me parle pas, sauf pour dire 'oui', 'non', ou 'merci'. »

« Il y a tout de même eu du progrès ce matin. En fait, elle m'a dit plus de 3 mots et elle m'a servi le petit déjeuner pour la première fois. C'était Esmé qui me servait pendant que Bella se tenait de l'autre côté de la cuisine et attendait. »

Je me penchai en avant et glissai ma main dans mes cheveux de frustration.

« Combien de temps dois-je attendre ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient et c'est en train de me rendre fou. » dis-je. « Je ne peux la punir pour son comportement. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle a été agressée. »

Je regardai mon frère en face de moi. Il était appuyé contre le dos de sa chaise avec ses bras croisés sur son torse. Il me regardait et arborait un petit sourire satisfait. Je savais qu'il se délectait de ma souffrance.

« Alors ? » demandai-je complètement exaspéré par lui et par toute la situation. « Dis quelque chose. Ne reste pas juste assis là à me fixer. »

« Edward, je suis content que tu sois un peu frustré. D'habitude, tu es toujours si sombre et sous contrôle. C'est marrant de te voir ramer un peu, » rit-il. « En fait, Bella est bien pour toi, je pense. Je ne parle pas de son agression, bien sûr. Vu que vous avez des progrès ce matin, je ne pense pas que la situation soit aussi mauvaise que tu ne le dis. Elle est manifestement prête à aller de l'avant maintenant. Je pense que tu devrais tout de même continuer à être prudent. Continue à la traiter de la même façon que tu l'as fait ces derniers temps. Tu dois trouver le juste équilibre avec elle maintenant. Cela va probablement prendre du temps avant qu'elle ne surmonte complètement tout ça. Mais il faut absolument que tu retournes dans ton lit. Il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne dormes pas dans ton propre lit. Tu ne me verrais pas abandonner mon lit confortable. Elle doit toujours savoir qui est le chef. Ne t'attends juste pas à reprendre l'entraînement avec elle. Elle doit te voir différemment, non pas comme son expérience chez Charlie. Cela va être la chose la plus difficile, surmonter ses sentiments à propos du sexe. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais raconté comment ça s'est passé lorsque j'ai eu Rosie, n'est-ce pas ? » Il me lança un regard mesuré.

« Non, tu ne m'as rien dit. Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec Bella ? » J'aurais dû savoir que j'obtiendrais pas de réponse directe venant d'Emmett.

Il se pencha en avant en jetant un coup d'œil autour de nous pour s'assurer que personne n'était à portée de voix.

« Et bien, tu vois, j'ai dû punir Rose plusieurs fois au début, jusqu'à ce que je trouve la meilleure façon de m'y prendre avec elle. Je l'ai punie la premier jour que je l'ai eue pour m'avoir humilié. Je m'en suis voulu pendant un moment. Je me suis rendu compte plus tard qu'elle essayait simplement d'aider, mais elle m'avait mis dans l'embarras. »

« Emmett, » l'interrompis-je, de plus en plus frustré, « Peux-tu en venir au fait, s'il te plait ? »

Il haussa un sourcil à mon attention, clairement irrité que je l'ai interrompu. « Tais-toi et apprends petit frère. Comme je te le disais, j'ai puni Rose plusieurs fois au début jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que tout ce que je faisais, c'était me faire détester. Elle me plaçait au même niveau que Charlie et James. Nous savons que nous sommes mieux que ces deux pervers. Mais pas elle. »

« Quoi ? Alors tu es en train de me dire que je ne peux plus punir Bella ? Comment apprendra-t-elle ? Comment vais-je lui faire respecter les règles si je ne peux pas la punir, Emmett ? » Pourquoi avais-je commencé cette conversation avec lui ? J'aurais juste dû attendre de parler avec Jasper.

« Est-ce que tu veux que Bella t'aime, Edward ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que je le veux. Elle va devenir ma femme, n'est-ce pas ? Elle m'aimera avec le temps. »

Emmett secoua sa tête à mon attention en riant. « Tu en as beaucoup à apprendre sur les femmes, Edward. Oui, tu dois poser des règles et les faire respecter. Mais tu ne vas pas réussir à le faire avec des punitions, à moins que tu ne veuilles que Bella voit Charlie ou James lorsqu'elle te regardera. »

« Maintenant, laisse-moi t'expliquer de quoi je parle, contente-toi de rester assis et garder ta bouche fermée, Edward. C'est difficile pour moi de parler de cette histoire, je n'en n'ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. »

Je pouvais voir qu'il se remémorait quelque chose de douloureux pour lui. Je fis un mouvement de tête à son attention pour lui faire comprendre que je ne l'interromprai pas.

Il souffla et frotta son visage avec ses mains avant de continuer.

« J'avais eu Rose depuis à peu près 4 mois et un jour je l'avais emmenée faire du shopping au centre commercial. Elle s'était très bien comportée ces derniers temps et j'avais pensé qu'elle méritait une récompense. J'avais décidé de la laisser aller dans un magasin toute seule pendant que j'allais à l'opposé pour lui acheter quelque chose de spécial pour lui faire une surprise. Je n'étais parti que pendant 20 minutes. Lorsque je suis retourné à la boutique où je lui avais dit de m'attendre, elle était partie. »

Je le regardai, sous le choc. Je ne pus m'en empêcher, « Elle s'était enfuie? »

Il secoua sa tête en frottant l'arrière de sa nuque. Je voyais que c'était difficile pour lui de se remémorer ça.

« C'était aussi ce que je pensais. J'était tellement en colère après elle pour avoir trahi ma confiance. Tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était de lui mettre la main dessus et de la punir sévèrement. Mon dieu, que j'avais tort. Deux sales types l'avaient prise et emmenée hors du centre commercial, dans une ruelle. Ils la frappaient et étaient prêts à la violer. Je suis arrivé juste à temps pour les arrêter. Je les ai tous les deux laissés ensanglantés derrière une benne et lorsque je suis retournée voir Rose- » Il s'arrêta pour être sûr que je prêtais attention. « Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit, Edward ? Je l'ai empêchée de se faire battre et violée, et tu sais ce que ma femme a dit ? Je la tenais dans mes bras, la réconfortait en lui disant que je ne laisserai jamais personne lui refaire du mal, et elle a dit, 'En quoi ce que ces deux types étaient en train de lui faire est différent de ce que je lui faisais tous les jours ?' Ma femme me comparait à deux vulgaires créatures qui lui faisaient du mal et qui étaient sur le point de la violer ! »

J'étais sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de me confier.

« Mon dieu, Emmett. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait lorsque vous êtes rentrés à la maison ? » J'avais peur de demander.

Il me regarda avec profond dégoût. C'était quoi le problème, pourquoi mes frères me regardaient uniquement avec dégoût ces derniers temps ?

« Tu n'as rien pigé, n'est-ce pas Edward ? Pour quelqu'un de si intelligent, tu es complètement idiot, tu le sais ça ? Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout ! Rosalie avait raison. Le jour où je l'ai eu, je l'ai punie uniquement parce qu'elle avait essayé de m'aider en réparant ma jeep lorsqu'elle était tombée en panne. Si elle brûlait mon dîner, je la punissais. Si elle me répondait, je la punissais. Je faisais tout ce qu'on nous a toujours appris à faire pour entraîner ma femme et elle m'a détesté pour ça, elle pensait que j'étais un monstre. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Je n'ai jamais prêté attention à ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle me regardait. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que lorsque je lui faisais l'amour, elle ne réagissait uniquement lorsque je l'énervais. Si je ne la touchais pas, elle s'en serait portée tout aussi bien. Elle détestait le sexe. Pour elle, c'était une autre forme de punition, surtout lorsqu'elle y réagissait. »

« Alors comment as-tu géré cela ? » J'étais effrayé à présent. Je ne veux pas que Bella me déteste, mais je ne vais certainement pas non plus arrêter de la toucher.

« Et bien, ce n'était pas facile, mais j'ai appris à la laisser dire ce qu'elle pensait. Jusqu'à un certain point, bien sûr. Je suis toujours le chef de famille et elle le sait. J'ai appris à laisser passer certaines choses. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant, concentre-toi sur les choses qui sont importantes et laisse tomber tout le reste. Je ne punis plus Rose. J'ai découvert qu'une réconciliation torride sur l'oreiller vaut chaque dispute que nous avons. Et mieux que tout, elle m'aime maintenant. »

Il haussa ses sourcils à mon attention de façon suggestive. Je savais que le Emmett sérieux était parti à présent et que le nounours insouciant était de retour. Emmett ne pouvait être sérieux qu'un temps. Ce n'était pas en lui.

J'étais assis là et assimilais ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Je repensais à ma visite avec Maddie tout à l'heure. Je commençais à avoir l'impression de marcher à travers un champs de mine sans carte. Je sursautai lorsqu'Emmett tapa de sa main sur la table, me sortant de ma méditation.

« Ecoute mec, je dois y aller. Il faut que j'aille au club de gym. J'ai des clients qui arrivent dans environ une heure et je veux rentrer à la maison, retrouver Rosie tôt. Toute cette conversation me fait penser que ce serait une bonne soirée pour chercher à me disputer avec elle, » rit-il. « Je vais devoir réfléchir à quelque chose qui la ferait vraiment chier. » dit-il en se levant pour partir. Une ampoule s'illumina au-dessus de sa tête et il s'exclama, « Je sais, je vais rentrer à la maison plus tôt que prévu comme ça, elle ne m'attendra pas à la porte. Je peux lui dire que je lui avais dit à quelle heure je serais à la maison et qu'elle ne prêtait pas attention. » Il frottait ses deux mains d'anticipation. « Ça marche toujours avec elle. »

« Merci d'avoir parlé avec moi, Emmett. » dis-je en secouant ma tête. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment son idée d'amusement et de jeux, mais je suppose que ça marche pour lui. Nous nous séparâmes à la sortie de la cafétéria.

« Ouais, salut Edward. » Il sourit et alla de son côté jusqu'à la sortie.

Je pouvais dire qu'il était déjà distrait à réfléchir à sa torride réconciliation sur l'oreiller, comme il l'appelait. J'inspirai profondément et retournai voir mes patients. Je devais rester concentré sur la médecine pour l'instant. C'était beaucoup plus facile que d'essayer de donner un sens à ce que mon frère venait juste de me dire.

Le temps s'écoulait tandis que j'examinais mes patients. Je devais retourner examiner George encore une fois. Son beau-fils était assis à côté de lui et tenait dans ses bras son enfant cadet qui était endormi sur lui. Il lisait un magazine posé sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, je voulais juste revoir George une dernière fois avant de partir, » dis-je. Il sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à son beau-père dans le lit avant de se retourner vers moi. « Maman est dans le hall et parle aux petits-enfants. Elle veux les préparer à dire au revoir aujourd'hui. »

« Je lui ai dit qu'elle a peut-être encore quelques jours avec lui, mais elle est convaincue qu'il va décéder aujourd'hui. » dis-je en secouant ma tête.

« Je sais. » sourit-il. « Elle sait mieux que quiconque quand est-ce que papa va partir. Je jure qu'elle a un sixième sens ou quelque chose comme ça. Il y a deux semaines, nous lui avons proposé de rester vivre avec nous. Elle a toujours refusé. Je pense que l'idée de quitter l'hôpital cette fois sans lui est vraiment difficile pour elle. »

« Elle m'a dit qu'ils sont mariés depuis 68 ans. » répondis-je.

« Ouais, vous y croyez, vous ? Vous savez, la première fois que j'ai rencontré Sandy, je pensais savoir ce qu'était l'amour et la mariage. Mince, qu'est-ce que j'avais tort. » Il baissa les yeux vers l'enfant endormi sur ses genoux. « Maman et Papa nous ont montré à tous par des exemples ce qu'était le véritable amour. Je suis tellement chanceux, j'ai été béni avec leur fille et maintenant nos enfants. J'espère seulement continuer à être à la hauteur de l'exemple qu'ils ont établi pour nous tous. » Il commença à rire doucement, plus pour lui-même. « Bien sûr, maintenant que maman va vivre avec nous, si je ne suis pas à la hauteur, elle me donnera une tape sur la tête pour s'assurer que je le sois. »

Je n'avais pas vraiment de réponse à cela. Dans notre famille, les femmes ne nous disent pas quoi faire et n'expriment pas leur déplaisance. Enfin, à part Rosalie avec Emmett, je suppose.

« Et bien, vous avez une belle famille. Dites à Maddie que je suis repassé. Je repasserai la voir demain matin. »

« Nous ne serons plus là, mais merci, » répondit-il. « Vous avez bien pris soin de papa pour nous et nous apprécions tout ce que vous avez fait. »

Je me tournai pour partir. Je n'en revenais pas, cette famille entière était dirigée par une femme, ses sentiments et ses intuitions. Je savais qu'il serait toujours là demain.

Je conduisis jusqu'au club de Jasper en réfléchissant longuement à ce qu'Emmett m'avait dit. J'espérais que Jasper pourrait me donner les réponses dont j'avais besoin. Il avait toujours la tête sur les épaules. Il abordait tout ce qu'il faisait avec une organisation claire et précise. Je me garai devant le club et me précipitais jusqu'à l'entrée. C'était calme, il n'y avait qu'un ou deux employés qui approvisionnaient le bar pour la foule qui arriverait dans la soirée. C'était le week-end et le club allait être bondé ce soir.

Je devrais emmener Bella ici un soir. J'adorerais la sentir danser dans mes bras. Sentir son corps onduler avec le mien au rythme de la musique…tandis que mes mains glisseraient jusqu'à ses hanches pour la rapprocher plus près de moi…Je secouai ma tête pour m'éclaircir les idées. J'allais devoir faire quelque chose à propos de Bella ou alors j'allais exploser.

Je trouvai Jasper dans son bureau qui sortait des barquettes en polystyrène d'un sac. Il leva les yeux vers moi lorsque j'entrai.

« Hey Edward. Je nous ai fait livrer du chinois. J'espère que ça te va ? » dit-il tandis qu'il s'asseyait.

Je pris un paquet de baguettes (chinoises) et attrapai une barquette. Je vis du Lo Mein de crevettes, mon plat préféré. Je souris à Jasper.

« Je n'ai pas mangé de chinois depuis une éternité. C'est génial. Merci, mec. »

Tandis que nous mangions, nous parlions de choses sans importance, pas vraiment prêts à aborder le sujet qui venait. Ça ne le faisait pas de parler nonchalamment de Bella autour d'un repas. Lorsque nous eûmes fini, Jasper parti nous chercher des boissons pendant que je jetai tout à la poubelle. Il revint et me tendit ma boisson avant de s'asseoir.

« Comment va Bella ? » demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

Je suppose que c'était une façon de commencer la conversation, en apaisant la tension. Je commençai à lui dire tout ce que j'avais dit à Emmett, sur le fait qu'elle ne me parlait pas, ses cauchemars, que je ne dormais pas à cause des allers-retours entre le lit et le canapé. A quel point c'était difficile pour moi.

« Ces quelques semaines ont été plutôt difficiles. Elle se comporte comme un zombie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la sortir de sa dépression. Je veux aller de l'avant avec elle. Merde, j'ai besoin d'aller de l'avant. L'avoir aussi près de moi et ne pas pouvoir la toucher ou qu'elle ne me touche pas me rend fou. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Tu as dit que Charlie et James avait traumatisé Alice. Qu'as-tu fait pour lui faire surmonter ça ? »

Jasper restait assit là, à me fixer. Pendant ce qui me parut une éternité, il était en train de…me regarder, me faisant me tortiller sur ma chaise. Tandis que je le fixai à mon tour, son expression changea radicalement, passant de neutralité à la fureur et à l'incrédulité. Il finit par parler.

« Je te mets mal à l'aise ? Bien, parce que mon frère, tu es un putain de trou du cul, tu le sais ça ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Ces salauds, ils, ils, » il cherchait le bon mot, « … brutalisent Bella, et toi, tu es contrarié parce qu'elle ne guérit pas assez vite pour toi. Tu as pensé à elle ? Ça ne tourne toujours qu'autour de toi Edward, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'attends à qu'elle s'en remette quand tu penses que c'est le moment. Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre et je plains Bella. Bien sûr, je la plains pour tout ce qu'elle a enduré, mais je la plains surtout parce qu'elle est coincée avec toi ! Si tu ne te redresses pas rapidement, et je veux dire très rapidement, ça ne va qu'empirer. Ça commence déjà à empirer, et tu ne fais qu'en rajouter avec ton insanité. »

Jasper mit sa tête entre ses mains, essayant clairement de contrôler son indignation. Il leva les yeux, mais cette fois j'y vis de la honte. Peut-être qu'il voulait s'excuser pour son excès de colère.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois que j'ai rencontré Alice ? » demanda-t-il, l'air toujours angoissé et affecté. Il n'allait manifestement pas s'excuser, pensais-je à ma grande contrariété. Génial, un autre voyage dans les méandres du passé. Je ne savais pas si j'avais encore la patience pour une autre histoire après celle d'Emmett. Je voulais juste que quelqu'un me dise comment arranger les choses avec Bella.

« Ouais, elle a passé 3 jours à l'hôpital parce qu'elle avait fait une mauvaise chute chez Charlie lorsqu'elle descendait les escaliers. C'était le jour où tu allais l'avoir. Et alors ? » J'étais clairement irrité.

« Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, Edward, je crois que là, maintenant, je te flanquerais une raclée.» grogna-t-il.

« J'ai menti. Et pas que de petits mensonges pieux, mon frère, » cracha-t-il, « Elle n'était pas tombée dans les escaliers. Elle a sauté d'une putain de fenêtre du deuxième étage. Elle voulait s'éloigner de moi. Elle essayait de se tuer. Elle a voulu se suicider parce qu'à ce point là, la mort aurait été mieux que ce que ces moins que rien lui faisaient. Elle pensait que j'étais là pour lui faire du mal aussi, elle pensait que j'étais comme eux. »

Je restai assis là. J'étais…stupéfait par sa révélation, et la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut que d'habitude mon frère ne jurait pas. Il bouillait de colère en se remémorant ces souvenirs. Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson avant de continuer.

« Alice n'était pas vierge lorsque nous nous sommes mariés. James et ses amis l'ont mutilée. Ils l'ont violée à plusieurs reprises pendant qu'elle était chez eux. Le jour où je l'ai rencontrée, et non pas le jour où je l'ai « eue », ce n'est pas un jouet à acheter, contrairement à tes croyances tordues. Enfin bref, ce jour était le pire de tous. James avait invité plusieurs de ses amis chez lui. Et Alice les connaissait; c'était ses camarades de classe au lycée. James montrait à quel point elle était misérable à ses yeux et aux yeux de tous les autres. Il les a laissés, chacun leur tour, abuser d'elle; bien sûr il y avait un prix. Il les avait chargés de torturer ma douce Alice de toutes les façons qu'ils voulaient. Elle était couverte de contusions et d'entailles lorsque je l'ai vue pour la première fois. La deuxième fois, elle était inconsciente, allongée par terre. »

Il me regardait précautionneusement à présent, tandis que je le fixai. Je ne savais pas que cela s'était aussi mal passé.

« Tu sais que je ne l'ai pas du tout touchée pendant 6 mois ? Et encore aujourd'hui, je ne la toucherai pas si cela la met mal à l'aise. Nous avons été suivis pendant plus d'un an, et notre thérapeute essaye toujours d'aider Alice à connecter le mot sexe avec plaisir, et non douleur. Et toi, tu t'inquiètes parce que ça fait 3 semaines ! Lorsqu'Alice s'est réveillée la première fois à l'hôpital, elle ne voulait pas me parler du tout. Elle avait si peur de moi, et elle avait une bonne raison, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un monstre pour elle. C'était en premier lieu à cause de moi si elle était dans cette position. Je l'avais choisie. J'ai dit à Carlisle que c'était la fille que je voulais et il a appelé Charlie pour l'avoir pour moi. Sans me demander si elle pourrait avoir envie de moi en retour, sans me demander si elle voulait mener une vie différente. J'étais assis là, » Jasper s'arrêta, je jure que j'ai cru qu'il allait craquer, «… et j'écoutais, j'écoutais Carlisle discuter de prix avec Charlie et de la durée de son entraînement. Elle était là-bas depuis plus de 3 mois avant que je ne la rencontre pour la première fois. Tout ce que j'avais eu, c'était les comptes-rendus des progrès et des photos d'elle. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Je ne pouvais pas. As-tu déjà pensé à ce qu'elles traversaient avec Charlie et James ? La simple pensée de ce qui se passait dans cet enfer t'a-t-elle traversé l'esprit ? »

Il me regardait à présent. Je me contentai de secouer la tête. Je craignais de ne pas vouloir savoir ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

« Charlie et James avaient des jeux tordus auxquels ils aimaient jouer avec les filles qu'ils emprisonnaient. Ils les dépossédaient de leur identité et leur faisaient un lavage de cerveau par la torture et l'humiliation. Et ce n'était pas que psychologique, c'était aussi physique, ils attaquaient toute forme de protection et de défense. Elles n'étaient pas mieux traitées que des esclaves. Pire que des esclaves, en fait. Aucune gentillesse ne leur était accordée. Ils les gardaient attachées à un meuble pendant qu'elles étaient violées ou qu'elles se faisaient punir. Et ces punitions - elles étaient battues à plusieurs reprises.

Dans le cas de Bella, c'était pire. »

Je le regardais avec_ surprise_. Je ne comprenais pas comment cela avait-il pu être pire pour Bella. Elle n'est pas restée là-bas si longtemps.

« Edward, » gronda-t-il, « ils étaient sa famille ! Elle se faisait torturer par son propre frère et son père. Pour Alice, Rose et toutes les autres filles, Charlie et James étaient juste des démons vivant dans ce monde, et elles ont eu la malchance de tomber par hasard sur eux. Il n'y a pas de coïncidence pour Bella, pas d'erreur, il a été ordonné par la loi qu'ils la protègent. Et ça ne devrait même pas être qu'une question de loi ! Elle était sa fille, sa sœur, ça te fait vraiment réfléchir à combien ils étaient, tous les deux, incroyablement tordus pour être capable de faire ça. T'es-tu déjà arrêté, pour te rendre compte de ce que toute cette expérience a été pour Bella ? Elle a été victime il y a quelques mois d'un accident de voiture qui a enlevé la vie à sa mère, et au seul père qu'elle a connu pendant 10 ans. Peux-tu imaginer à quel point cela a été dur de perdre ses parents ? Tout de suite après, elle a été envoyée chez Charlie et James directement, uniquement pour être informée qu'elle avait été choisie, à l'âge de 17 ans, pour être ta femme. Elle a été forcée de faire des actes illégaux sur son père et son frère. Il y a une raison si les relations incestueuses sont interdites, peux-tu prendre une minute pour comprendre à quel point cela est malsain ?

On ne lui a même pas laisser le temps de faire son deuil. Lui as-tu déjà parlé d'eux ? Demander à quoi ils ressemblaient, si elle avait des bons souvenirs. As-tu demandé quelque chose ? Et non, Edward..., lui demander qu'elle te serve le petit déjeuner ne compte pas. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais inapte à te servir toi-même une putain de tasse de café. »

« Alors ne viens pas ici pour me demander quand est-ce qu'elle s'en remettra. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de tes besoins égoïstes et insignifiants. Elle ne s'en remettra probablement jamais, pas de la façon dont tu la traites. Edward, elle a besoin d'une thérapie. Elle a besoin de consulter. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Elle te voit comme un ennemie, non un allié. Tu lui fais peur. Accepte-le. Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer au fait qu'elle tressaille à chaque fois que tu seras dans un rayon de 10 mètres. Ouais, je suppose qu'elle le fait déjà, et elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Tu vas la tuer doucement si tu ne changes pas ton comportement avec elle. Je l'ai vécu avec Alice, et je l'ai tout juste sauvée. Je n'ai pas tout de suite été son amoureux, cela lui a pris tellement de temps de me voir comme son mari. Cela fait 2 ans, et elle ne l'a toujours pas surmonté, c'est juste que maintenant elle a des façons de supporter ça. »

« Si je le pouvais, Edward, je jure que je prendrais Bella et que je la cacherais loin de toi et de notre famille. Elle est si innocente, sa vie a à peine commencé, et tu es en train de la ruiner. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Aucune fille ne le mérite. »

Je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais en train de digérer tout ça. Tellement d'émotions s'agitaient en moi que je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais vraiment. J'étais choqué par ce qu'il m'avait raconté concernant ce qui était arrivé à Alice. Elle ne méritait pas ça, c'est une si bonne personne. Et ensuite…Bella. Je me sentais coupable de ne pas avoir pensé à son deuil, à l'accident de voiture, mon dieu cela avait dû être effrayant. J'ai vu tellement de victimes d'accident de voiture, elles sont toujours en mauvais état, pourquoi n'avais-je jamais fait le lien, ne m'étais-je jamais rendu compte que Bella était une de ces victimes ? Et ensuite, il y avait tout le truc de l'entraînement, je ne voulais pas y penser, c'était trop difficile. Puis la colère se déclencha en moi, Jasper. Comment ose-t-il menacer d'emmener Bella loin de moi ? Elle était à moi ! J'avalai le reste de ma boisson et me levai.

« Merci pour le repas. Et merci d'avoir partagé tes opinions sur Bella avec moi. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'Alice a dû subir, mais je peux très bien prendre soin de Bella. Elle a juste besoin que je l'aide à dépasser ça, et je le ferai. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas songé au fait qu'elle ait perdu sa mère. Je vais corriger cela tout de suite. »

« Mais laisse-moi mettre une chose au clair, mon frère, » grondai-je. « Personne n'emmènera jamais Bella loin de moi. Alors ne me menace pas. Si un jour tu essaye de l'emmener, je la retrouverai. Elle est à moi et je refuse de la laisser partir. Jamais. »

« Corriger ça ? Qu'est-ce qui diable ne va pas avec toi Edward ? Ce n'est pas une équation, c'est sa vie, son bien-être ! Tu refuses de l'admettre, c'est fou. Tu es pire que ce qu'Emmett était avant. Tu n'as rien pigé, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Jasper en se levant et en faisant le tour de la table. Il saisit mon épaule de sa main. Ses yeux transmettaient tellement de passion. « Elle est déjà si perdue, elle est sur le point de…disparaître devant tes yeux. Tu dois changer ta façon de penser. S'il te plait, essaye et réfléchis à ce que tu fais, Je te connais Edward, tu es une bonne personne, tu finiras pas reconnaître à quel point c'est mal. »

Je repoussai sa main de mon épaule et quittai le bureau en trombe en claquant la porte sur le chemin. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me suive. J'allai à ma voiture et quittai le parking, essayant de repousser ses commentaires de mes pensées. J'entendis mon téléphone sonner et vérifiai qui c'était.

Génial. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin après la journée que je passais. Carlisle.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord, désolée ! Je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié ici mais j'ai eu une accumulation de petits problèmes qui ont fait que…**

**Malgré l'indisponibilité temporaire de ma bêta, j'ai quand même voulu publier pour ne plus vous faire attendre davantage donc si vous voyez des horreurs, ne m'en voulez pas ! ^^**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de répondre à mon téléphone. Je savais que Carlisle pouvait remarquer toute différence dans le ton de ma voix, il était malheureusement très perspicace, et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il remarque quoi que ce soit. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça- j'avais beau être en colère contre Jasper, jamais je ne le dénoncerais à Carlisle, il était mon frère. Je fus surpris que même après tout ce temps, Carlisle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait avec mes frères et leur mariage, surtout avec Jasper et Alice. Apparemment, le gène de secret et de calculateur de Carlisle avait fait l'impasse sur Jasper. Le chanceux.

Je me demande comment Jasper s'en est sorti pour qu'Alice suive une thérapie sans que Carlisle ne le sache. Je me rendis compte que toutes ces virés shopping où il emmenait Alice devait servir de couverture pour leur thérapie. Tout ce temps, j'ai cru qu'elle était simplement accros au shopping. Ils ont été intelligents de cacher ça car il était hors de question que Carlisle approuve cela s'il était au courant. C'était un signe de faiblesse qu'il ne tolérerait pas. Carlisle était vraiment vieux-jeu. Mais pas d'une façon typique- il a modernisé l'idée rétro de la femme au foyer avec Charlie. Elle est réservée, oui, mais entraînée- avant les femmes n'étaient en aucun cas entraînées à la « perfection ». Elles étaient battues jusqu'à la soumission, et les hommes ne les choisissaient pas dans un catalogue. J'avais tellement de pensées contradictoires à l'esprit; tout me paraissait bien et mal à la fois.

Je répondis à mon téléphone au bout de la quatrième sonnerie avant que ça ne bascule vers la messagerie vocale.

« Bonjour, Carlisle, » dis-je. Je soupirai mentalement de soulagement, il n'y avait rien à détecter dans ma voix.

« Edward, où es-tu ? Je voulais déjeuner avec toi et on m'a dit que tu avais quitté l'hôpital pour le repas, » déclara-t-il.

J'aurais dû savoir que cela arriverait aujourd'hui, surtout après mon comportement de ce matin devant lui.

« Jasper m'a appelé et voulait qu'on déjeune ensemble. Je viens de partir du club et je reviens à l'hôpital là. Tout va bien ? »

« Quand tu arriveras passe par mon bureau avant de commencer ta ronde de l'après-midi. On en parlera à ce moment-la. »

Je l'entendis raccrocher. Je posai mon téléphone; reconnaissant d'avoir quelques minutes devant moi pour reprendre le contrôle sur mes émotions contradictoires, avant de faire face à Carlisle. Je devais aussi trouver une excuser valable pour expliquer mon déjeuner avec Jasper. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire à Carlisle que Jasper m'avait admonesté pour la façon dont je traitais Bella, qu'il m'avait comparé à un monstre, et qu'il avait menacé de l'emmener loin de moi. Okay, je devais arrêter de penser à ça jusqu'après mon rendez-vous avec Carlisle. Sinon, je ne serais pas capable de m'en sortir sans dénoncer Jasper. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce qui arriverait si cela se savait.

Je frappai à la porte du bureau de Carlisle et attendis une réponse. Je fus surpris que sa secrétaire ne soit pas à son bureau pour lui dire que j'étais là.

« Entrez, » entendis-je sa voix à travers la porte.

J'ouvris la porte et entrai.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » demandai-je.

Il se tenait devant la fenêtre, observant une radiographie.

« Assieds-toi, Edward, » dit-il sans se retourner, sa voix était détachée, indifférente. « Je suis à toi dans une minute. »

Je connaissais ce jeu. C'était pour vous mettre mal à l'aise pendant que vous réfléchissiez à toutes les choses possibles que vous auriez pu faire de mal, avant que vous ne déballiez tout. Et bien, je savais de quoi il voulait parler; alors il pouvait commencer.

Après quelques minutes à observer la radiographie, Carlisle finit par se tourner et s'asseoir à son bureau. Il haussa un sourcil, clairement irrité par le fait que je n'ai pas parlé.

« Edward, tu sais pourquoi je voulais te parler ? » demanda-t-il. Il attendait toujours une confession ou des excuses de ma part pour ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

« Je suppose que cela concerne le rétablissement de Bella ? » demandai-je.

« Mmm- oui, c'est a propos de ça. Tu es docteur, Edward. Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment se passe sa guérison. Elle guérit bien. Pas de complications du tout. Encore quelques jours et je pense qu'elle sera entièrement rétablie. Et je le pense quand je dis entièrement rétablie. Ça suffit de la dorloter. Ce n'est pas un morceau de verre fragile qui risque de se briser si tu la touches. Elle peut prendre une raclée; toutes les femmes le peuvent, et devraient en prendre une lorsque c'est nécessaire. C'est ainsi qu'elles apprennent leur place dans ce monde. Tu le sais, Edward. »

« J'ai été un peu surpris par ton comportement avec elle, ce matin. Je commence à me demander si tu es prêt à assumer la responsabilité que constitue Bella. La scène de ce matin m'a donné de sérieux doutes. » Il me jeta un regard mesuré.

« Carlisle, » dis-je sévèrement, « je peux te promettre que je suis plus que prêt. Je lui ai donné quelques libertés à cause de ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle a été agressée, et comme n'importe quel patient dans cet hôpital, elle mérite du temps pour récupérer. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi cela te préoccupe. J'ai fais des progrès avec elle aujourd'hui. Je suis d'accord, je sens qu'elle est prête à recommencer. Ce soir, je reprend l'entraînement avec elle. »

J'essayai d'être aussi bref et précis que possible, il n'y avait pas de place pour la spéculation avec Carlisle. Il examinait les mots et le langage du corps avec complexité. Il pouvait détecter n'importe quoi. Heureusement, j'ai eu des années pour maîtriser mes défenses face à lui.

Carlisle se redressa et m'étudia pendant un moment, « Alors comment était ton déjeuner avec Jasper aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien. Rien de spécial, » répondis-je. « Il attend une grande foule ce soir et il est content du succès de son club. »

Carlisle hocha la tête, en réfléchissant. « C'est bien. Je suis content de voir que mon investissement porte si bien ses fruits. Peut-être que je devrais bientôt lui parler d'expansion. Tu lui as parlé du comportement de Bella ? »

« Oui, » répondis-je précautionneusement, j'allais devoir être très prudent maintenant. « J'ai pensé que son expérience avec Alice pourrait m'aider avec Bella. » Pas question que je lui dise que Jasper voyait les choses complètement différemment de la façon dont il nous a élevé. Qu'il emmenait secrètement Alice à sa thérapie. Ou qu'il m'avait menacé d'emmener Bella loin de moi.

Carlisle secoua sa tête, signe de désapprobation; « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il m'ait parlé de l'achat d'Alice. C'était une marchandise endommagée, indigne d'un Cullen. Je m'attendais à mieux que cela de la part de Jasper. »

Il fit une pause au milieu de sa réflexion, en tapotant son menton du doigt. « Bien sûr, il a réussi à l'assainir, c'était une épave. Je suppose qu'il pourra te donner de précieux conseils. Écoute-le, mais ne prend pas 3 mois comme lui. Il n'y a aucune raison de prendre aussi longtemps. Les femmes n'ont pas besoin d'autant de temps pour guérir, lorsqu'on leur dit de cesser de se morfondre... » il soupira en secouant la tête. Il leva ses yeux à mon niveau, en répondant avec intensité, « Elles cessent de se morfondre. Je m'attends à de rapides améliorations de la part de Bella, Edward. »

« Je comprends, Carlisle. Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu, » lui assurai-je.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu la veux. Elle à le potentiel pour t'être bénéfique. Mais comprends-moi, je ne tolèrerai pas autre chose que la perfection dans la famille. Fais-lui surmonter cela, maintenant. Ça ne me poserait aucun problème de l'envoyer chez ton oncle en Alaska pour finir son entraînement, et de la donner à un de tes cousins au lieu de te la donner, » me prévint-il.

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. » Je luttai à présent difficilement pour que ma colère n'atteigne pas ma voix. Je savais à quel cousin il pensait. Que je sois maudit si je laisse Démétri l'avoir. Lui et moi avons toujours été en compétition, étant du même âge. Si je devais la perdre, ça ne sera jamais pour qu'elle aille avec lui.

« Ne me fais pas regretter cet achat, Edward. J'ai proposé de payer beaucoup d'argent pour cette seule fille. Bien sûr, avec la mort de Charlie, je suppose que je peux voir cela comme si je l'avais eu à un prix bradé. Comme les soldes d'après Noël, littéralement. » Il commença à rire à l'ironie de sa blague. Entendre ses pensées me faisait ressentir une sensation étrange en moi, ça me donnait presque mal au ventre. Je savais que Bella était mon cadeau, mais elle voudra aussi de moi…pas vrai ? Je lui offrais moi aussi un cadeau. Elle aura une meilleur vie en étant ma femme qu'elle n'en aurait jamais eu si elle avait été seule. Mais entendre mon père la comparer à un article au rabais me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas aussi dur que lui, pas vrai ? Je ne la considérais certainement pas comme un article bradé. Elle était spéciale et sans prix pour moi. Je savais que j'avais moi-même fait référence à elle en tant qu'un cadeau, même directement devant elle. Mais c'était à cause de la frustration; je ne la considérais plus comme une chose, à présent. Je la voyais comme la femme qui faisait bouillir mon sang de désir et de besoin. Je voyais la femme que je possèderais pour toujours. J'entendais la voix de Jasper murmurer dans ma tête, me disant qu'elle était innocente et que je ruinais sa vie…Je balayais rapidement ces pensées. Je fis mon possible pour transformer ma grimace en sourire. « Cela me fait penser que je pourrais même bénéficier d'un remboursement total. Il faut que je parle à M. Jenks. Bella devrait être la seule bénéficiaire de tout ce qui appartient à Charlie maintenant. » Il riait toujours. « Elle commence vraiment à être une bonne affaire; elle est en réalité gratuite et apporte plus de biens. Il faut juste que je trouve où est-ce que Charlie cache tout l'argent qu'il a récolté toutes ces années. » Il appuya sur une touche de son téléphone pour appeler sa secrétaire, toujours en riant.

« Oui, Dr. Cullen ? » répondit sa secrétaire.

« Passez-moi M. Jenks, tout de suite, » dit Carlisle avant de se retourner vers moi.

« Je te promets que tu verras les résultats très bientôt, » dis-je en me levant. Deux fois aujourd'hui, on m'avait menacé d'éloigner Bella de moi, d'abord mon frère et ensuite mon père. Je savais lequel des deux était la plus grande menace pour moi. Il était hors de question que je donne à Carlisle une raison d'emmener Bella loin de moi. La seule idée de la perdre m'était intolérable, me faisait mal à la poitrine.

« Alors, je suppose que je vous verrai tous les deux pour le dîner ce soir, Edward ? » demanda-t-il alors que j'atteignais la poignée de la porte.

« Non, Bella va me servir dans notre chambre pour que je puisse procéder à son entraînement. » répondis-je.

« Heureux de l'entendre. Je suis fier de toi, fils. Tu mérites le meilleur. C'est tout ce que je veux pour toi, tu comprends ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, j'apprécie. On se voit plus tard. »

Je partis rapidement avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre ne soit dit. Je l'entendis répondre au téléphone tandis que je fermai la porte.

« Jenks ? J'ai besoin que tu recherches les biens de Charlie Swan. Je veux savoir s'il y a un testament et quels biens reviennent à Isabella maintenant qu'il est mort… »

Je retournai à mon service, mon esprit repensant à tout ce qu'on m'avait dit aujourd'hui. J'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau un étudiant, cours après cours. Si je m'attardais sur chacune des opinions séparément, je ne trouverais jamais quel serait le bon chemin à prendre pour surmonter cela avec Bella. D'après Jasper, je devais faire un trait sur 24 ans de valeurs et de mœurs, et repartir à zéro. D'après Emmett, je devrais être plus créatif pour les punitions, et ne plus me préoccuper du fait que chaque règle ne soit pas respectée. Et enfin, si je ne voulais pas que Carlisle l'emmène loin de moi, je n'avais pas d'autre options que de suivre ses règles. Je savais que je ne la laisserais jamais partir, alors le cours de Carlisle sera le chemin que j'emprunterais. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve un autre.

Je me tenais devant le comptoir des infirmières à remplir un dossier avant de partir lorsque j'entendis de légers pleurs venant dans ma direction. Je levai les yeux; surpris de voir Maddie et sa famille. Ses filles étaient de chaque côté d'elle, la guidant doucement tandis qu'elle pleurait. Je me déplaçai pour les arrêter.

« Maddie ? Demandai-je. « Vous allez bien ? » Question stupide, elle n'allait manifestement pas bien.

Elle me regarda avec ses yeux remplis de larmes. « Mon George est rentré à la maison. Il a retrouvé Jésus, aujourd'hui. » « Je suis vraiment désolé, Maddie. » J'étais choqué. J'étais certain qu'il allait vivre encore quelques jours de plus. « Ça va aller ? » « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, » dit-elle en tapotant la main de sa fille qui la tenait fermement. « J'ai ma famille. George savait que j'étais prête aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas attendu plus longtemps. »

Il s'avança pour m'enlacer et je me penchai tandis qu'elle embrassait ma joue. Elle tint mon visage comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt aujourd'hui et me regarda dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était en train de lire mon âme. Elle dégageait une onde d'autorité, et je ne comprenais pas parce que…parce que, et bien, c'était une femme.

« Edward - puis-je vous appeler Edward ? » demanda-t-elle. J'acquiesçai. « Ne prenez jamais votre jeune femme pour acquise. Traitez-la bien. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle peut avoir de la tendresse de votre part. Suivez votre cœur. Vous trouverez votre chemin. »

« Merci, Maddie, ça a été un honneur de faire votre connaissance. »

Je la regardai, elle et sa famille, entrer dans l'ascenseur et partir. Je sentis un frisson envahir ma colonne vertébrale à ses mots. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle sache ce qui était arrivé à Bella ou le conflit qui faisait rage en moi.

Je pris l'ascenseur suivant pour rentrer chez moi, retrouver ma Bella. Ce soir, nous irons de l'avant. J'étais prêt. J'étais certain qu'elle l'était aussi. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

**Bella POV**

Esmé et moi enlaçâmes Rosalie et Alice tandis qu'elles partaient par la porte de la cuisine. Elles prirent le chemin qui ramenait à leur maison, portant chacune un plat couvert contenant de la lasagne pour nourrir leur mari. Lorsqu'elle arriveront chez elles, elles prépareront du pain et de la salade pour accompagner le plat. Ces derniers jours, j'avais appris comment les choses se passaient vraiment dans chaque maison. Moi qui, au début, pensais que cela me submergerait, je trouvais cela plutôt facile avec 4 paires de mains et en travaillant ensemble.

Carlisle, Emmett et Edward pensaient que seule une seule femme s'occupait de chaque maison. Ils avaient tort. Mais je me délectais du fait qu'on les laissaient dans l'ombre. Jasper était le seul à savoir comment les choses se déroulaient vraiment dans les coulisses avec les femmes Cullen. Je découvris qu'il traitait Alice de la même façon que Phil traitait ma mère. C'était un saint, et j'avais tant de respect pour lui, comme toutes les autres femmes. En fait, j'étais épatée par la créativité dont-elles faisaient preuve. Du lundi au jeudi, nous mangions la même chose dans chaque maison car la nourriture était préparée ensemble. Rosalie avait rit lorsque je lui avais demandé si Esmé et elle n'avaient pas peur que quelqu'un découvre leur secret. Elle me demanda si Carlisle et Emmett me paraissaient être le genre d'homme à se soucier de ce que les autres mangent au dîner. Et Jasper était au courant alors Alice n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Les lundis, nous nettoyions toutes les quatre la maison de Carlisle et Esmé et travaillions sur les menus et les listes des courses pour la semaine. Je fus choquée de découvrir qu'elles amassaient aussi secrètement des bons de réductions.

Esmé disait que chacune des filles avait besoin de fonds en cas d'urgence, et avec le temps elle apprendrait des façons subtiles de cacher l'argent à Carlisle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait à ramasser mes propres fonds. Elle disait que ça n'atteindra jamais une grande somme, mais on ne savait jamais quand est-ce que nous en aurions besoin.

Les mardis, nous nettoyions la maison de Jasper et Alice, et elles allaient ensuite soit faire les courses séparément, soit ensemble, tout dépendait des emplois du temps de leur mari. On m'avait dit que je devrais toujours aller avec une des filles pour faire mes courses jusqu'à ce qu'Edward décide que je puisse y aller seule. J'avais mon permis de conduire mais Edward ne m'autorisait à conduire nulle part. Trop facile de m'enfuir, je suppose.

Les mercredis, nous nettoyions la maison d'Emmett et Rosalie, et nous nous occupions de tout ce qui n'avait pas été fini pour la semaine. Ça serait aussi le jour où nous nettoierons notre maison à Edward et à moi, lorsqu'elle sera terminée.

Les jeudis et les vendredis, grâce au plan bien réalisé d'Esmé, nous n'avions pas grand-chose à faire. Ces jours étaient à nous. Nous passions la journée à tour de rôle dans la maison de l'autre et nous jouions aux cartes. Esmé passait beaucoup de temps dans son jardin et je lisais les livres qu'Edward m'avait acheté. Il me les avait rendu le soir de mon agression, espérant que j'y trouverais du réconfort. Je fus surprise d'apprendre qu'Alice cousait et que Rosalie fabriquait des voitures miniatures. Rosa avait dit qu'il était trop difficile de cacher à Emmett une voiture sur laquelle travailler dans le garage alors les voitures miniatures feraient l'affaire.

Le vendredi soir, Alice allait au club avec Jasper, et Emmett et Rose sortait alors il ne restait plus que Carlisle, Esmé, Edward et moi pour le dîner. Samedi et dimanche, les hommes allaient et venaient, alors nous étions à leurs ordres.

Les vendredis, il y avait aussi les jardiniers qui venaient pour s'occuper des jardins de tout le monde, sauf celui d'Esmé. Ce jardin était sa fierté et sa joie, et personne n'était autorisé à le toucher, même pas nous. Je ne comprenais pas son comportement, mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'expliquerait un de ces jours. Elle disait qu'il restait encore quelques secrets que je n'étais encore prête à apprendre.

Esmé m'aida à porter la nourriture à l'étage, ainsi que la vaisselle dont j'aurais besoin pour dîner avec Edward, avant de retourna en bas pour elle aussi se préparer pour l'arrivée de Carlisle. Je dressai tout sur la table basse du salon et reculai; analysant mon travail pour m'assurer que c'était parfait et présentable. Je quittai la pièce pour aller retrouver Edward à la porte. Sur un coup de tête, j'avais pris les coussins sur les chaises et les avais posé en face de la table pour que nous puissions nous asseoir par terre.

Je m'assis sur un siège près de la fenêtre dans la salon, surveillant l'arrivée d'Edward. Esmé m'avait dit que c'était le point de vue parfait pour voir l'allée, et me laissait amplement le temps de me rendre jusqu'à la porte lorsqu'il arrivera.

Je repensais à la journée que j'avais eu. J'apprenais à cloisonner mes pensées et mes sentiments entre la vraie moi et Barbie Bella. Esmé m'a dit que ça deviendra plus facile à faire avec le temps. Ça sera bientôt aussi simple que d'appuyer sur un interrupteur pour « me » mettre en marche ou en arrêt. Elle disait que c'était pour ça que les femmes étaient si proches et passaient autant de temps ensemble, de façon à ne pas perdre nos identités. Rosalie disait qu'au début, son « interrupteur » était ses chaussures. Lorsqu'elle était pieds nus, elle était elle-même. Dès qu'elle enfilait ses talons, elle devenait Barbie Rosalie pour Emmett. Elle disait qu'elle n'avait plus autant à se cacher aujourd'hui qu'elle le faisait au début. Elle m'avait dit qu'Emmett ne la punissait plus physiquement. Elle souriait, et disait qu'elle avait découvert l'avantage de se disputer avec lui. Ce qui la frustrait la plus chez Emmett, c'était sa ferme position sur la place de Rosalie dans leur mariage. Elle disait en riant qu'elle se répugnait à faire les travaux ménagers, si elle pouvait le faire à sa façon, elle serait dans la garage toute la journée à bricoler des voitures. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris pendant le temps où elle avait fugué, et avait découvert que ça lui venait naturellement, un talent inné.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par le bruit d'une voiture roulant sur l'allée. Je ne pouvais pas encore la voir car les arbres la cachaient. Lorsqu'elle prit enfin le dernier virage de l'allée, je vis avec inquiétude que c'était une Mercedes noire, et non la Volvo grise qu'Edward conduit. Carlisle était arrivé. J'entendis les talons d'Esmé claquer sur le parquet en chêne, se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée pour attendre que Carlisle entre. Je me dérobai devant la fenêtre, me recroquevillant sur le canapé et les coussins, priant pour qu'il ne me remarque pas lorsqu'il entrera. Je regardai furtivement, priant pour qu'Edward soit juste derrière lui. Même si Carlisle ne m'avait plus approché depuis la fois dans son bureau, j'étais toujours terrifiée par lui. Je le vis sortir de sa voiture et marcher vers la porte d'entrée.

« Bonsoir, chérie, » J'entendis sa voix dans l'entrée, saluant Esmé en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Bonsoir, Carlisle, » répondit-elle.

« Où est Bella ? » demanda-t-il. Je sentis mon cœur commencer à marteler dans ma poitrine. Je regardai à nouveau vers l'allée. « S'il te plait, dépêche-toi, Edward, » murmurai-je silencieusement.

« Elle est dans le salon, elle attend Edward. »

J'entendis ses pas venant vers la pièce. Je me levai rapidement et retenais ma respiration lorsqu'il entrait dans la pièce.

« Bella, » dit-il.

« Bonsoir, Carlisle, » répondis-je.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il. Il me balaya du regard, étudiant mon apparence. J'eu un haut le cœur; j'avais tellement de sympathie pour Esmé, étant mariée au démon en personne.

« Je vais bien, merci de demander, » dis-je poliment. Je tendais l'oreille pour entendre le bruit de la voiture d'Edward.

« C'est bon à savoir, Bella. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en remarquant un ton différent dans sa voix. Il me regardait précautionneusement et souriant, sachant que j'avais entendu. Il inclina légèrement sa tête vers moi. Je comprenais ce qu'il était en train de me dire. Il n'avait pas oublié la menace qu'il m'avait faite dans son bureau. Il attendait juste le bon moment.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Esmé, à côté de lui. Elle ne savait rien de ses intentions. D'après tout ce que j'avais entendu et vu, il n'avait jamais touché Rosalie, ni Alice. Il était seulement une menace pour moi.

Je sais à quel point Esmé à travaillé dur pour rendre cette supportable pour nous tous. Je savais la raison pour laquelle elle était restée avec Carlisle toutes ces années, c'était pour le bien de ses enfants. Elle a subtilement essayé d'inculquer la décence à chacun d'eux pour contrer l'influence de Carlisle. Elle savait que Carlisle l'aurait pourchassé si elle avait essayé de partir avec ses fils lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, mais elle ne serait jamais parti sans eux. A présent, elle restait pour aider à nous rendre la vie supportable. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal en lui racontant cela. Elle ne méritait pas ça en plus de toutes les autres choses auxquelles elle avait affaire avec Carlisle. Elle était la seule parmi nous qui n'avait aucun espoir quant au changement de son mari. Bien que les choses ne se présentaient pas très pour moi non plus; Edward avait, je ne sais comment, réussi à céder facilement au style de vie de Carlisle, et l'avait accepté sans réfléchir.

Esmé toucha la manche de Carlisle pour attirer son attention. Elle avait remarqué mon malaise, mais je savais qu'elle pensant que c'était à l'égard des hommes en général à cause de mon agression. Il détourna le regard de sur moi et baissa les yeux vers elle.

« Je t'ai préparé le dîner dans la salle à manger, Carlisle. Si tu es prêt ? » dit-elle, tentant de le conduire hors de la pièce.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils à son attention et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Il fût interrompu pour le bruit d'une voiture qui s'arrêta dans l'allée. Je soupirai de soulagement. Edward était rentré.

« S'il te plaît, excuse-moi Carlisle. Je devrais aller à la porte pour accueillir Edward. » dis-je en marchant rapidement pour m'éloigner de lui.

Il éclaircit sa gorge. « Oui. Esmé, je suis prêt à manger. » Il se retourna vers moi. « Bella, nous parlerons plus tard. »

J'arrivai à la porte juste au moment où on tournait la poignée. Edward ouvrit la porte et ma seule pensée fut qu'il m'avait sauvée de son père. Je me jetai dans ses bras, le surprenant, alors qu'il tendit instinctivement les bras pour me rattraper.

« Edward ! Tu es rentré ! » m'exclamai-je. J'avais envie de rire. Le soulagement m'avait envahit, sachant que je pourrais éviter toute autre interaction avec son père ce soir.

Tandis que j'essayais de m'éloigner d'Edward, embarrassée par mes agissements, ses bras se resserrèrent, me gardant collée contre lui. Son visage s'illumina avec ce sourire en coin qui faisait toujours accélérer mon pouls. C'était mon sourire, lorsque j'avais ce soupçon d'espoir pour lui.

« Quel accueil, » dit-il en souriant. « Je devrais te faire m'accueillir ainsi tous les soirs. » Je réfrénai le froncement de sourcils qui voulait prendre sa place sur mon visage. Il avait tout gâché. Il agissait toujours de façon possessive et dominante sans même s'en rendre compte. Ça lui venait tellement naturellement. Il m'embrassa légèrement avant de me relâcher, se reculer et regarder au-dessus de moi. « Bonjour, Carlisle, Esmé. »

Je rougis en réalisant que mes agissements avaient été vu, et Carlisle savait ce qui en était la cause.

« Bonjour Edward, mon chéri. » dit Esmé tandis qu'elle s'approchait pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle me regarda avant de se retourner vers Edward. Je savais qu'elle était curieuse de la raison de mes actes. Il était hors de question que je lui explique. Carlisle me regardait avec désapprobation.

« Edward, » Carlisle hocha la tête. « Esmé, je suis prêt pour le dîner. Bella doit aller faire dîner Edward. Je crois qu'il a des plans pour ce soir qu'il aimerait mener à bien. » indiqua-t-il en me fixant.

Je pouvais sentir la peur recommencer à m'envahir et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il était subtilement en train de me punir pour m'être éloignée de lui. Il se tourna et guida Esmé vers la salle à manger, me laissant là avec Edward.

« Bella, le dîner est-il prêt ? » demanda Edward.

Je me tournai pour le regarder, me forçant à sourire. « Oui, Edward. Tout est prêt dans notre chambre, comme tu l'as demandé. » répondis-je. J'avais peur de ce que le commentaire de Carlisle signifiait pour moi.

« Bien, allons manger, je meurs de faim, » dit-il en me guidant vers les escaliers.

Je suivis Edward dans notre chambre. Il remarqua les coussins sur le sol et me regarda en haussant un sourcil avec interrogation.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pensais que ça pourrait être sympa de s'asseoir par terre. On avait beaucoup l'habitude de faire ça chez moi lorsqu'on regardait des films. » Je me dépêchai de ramasser les coussins et de les remettre à leur place. « Je suis désolée. »

Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur mon bras pour me stopper. Il me regarda. Il prit doucement les coussins de mes mains et les reposa au sol.

« Ça va, Bella. En fait, c'est une bonne idée. Je suis content que tu y ais pensé, » dit-il en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire, soulagée qu'il ne soit pas en colère.

« Merci, Edward. Si tu veux bien t'asseoir, je vais te servir ta boisson. » Je désignai la table d'un geste.

Il s'assied par terre en déplaçant le coussin pour se mettre à l'aise tandis que je m'approchai de lui. Je mâchouillai ma lèvre en le regardant. Je n'avais pas pensé à comment j'étais supposée m'asseoir sur ses genoux pour lui servir sa boisson et ensuite me relever tout en tenant le pichet ?

Il jetai un coup d'œil vers moi et ria doucement.

« Y'a-t-il un problème, Bella ? » demanda-t-il gentiment. « Tu n'y avais pas réfléchi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je pouvais sentir les larmes me piquer les yeux dû à ma frustration. Il savait que ça n'allait pas marcher et il était en train de me le prouver.

« Je suis désolée, Edward. Je ne referais plus ça. » dis-je doucement.

Il se releva rapidement et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« Shh, Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. » Il releva mon menton pour que je le regarde. « J'étais juste en train de te taquiner, mon amour. »

Ma lèvre inférieur tremblait et il se pencha pour m'embrasser doucement. C'était triste, je n'arrivais même pas à voir quand est-ce qu'il plaisantait et quand est-ce qu'il était sérieux.

« Pourquoi ne pas retirer tes chaussures et poser le pichet à côté de mon assiette. Ensuite, viens me voir et je te montrerais comment nous allons nous y prendre ce soit. D'accord, mon amour ? » Il me sourit, me montrant qu'il n'était pas fâché.

J'acquiesçai et souris tandis qu'il me relâcher. Il tira la coussin un peu plus loin de la table et s'assit en se mettant à l'aise. Je posai le pichet près de lui et allai dans la chambre pour retirer mes bottes. Je revins et me mis près d'Edward. Je lui donnai ma main alors qu'il me tendait la sienne et m'attirait sur ses genoux.

Il tourna mes jambes de façon à ce que je sois assise entre les siennes en faisant face à la table comme lorsque nous étions dans le bain, le premier soir. Il enroula doucement ses bras autour de ma taille et posa son menton sur mon épaule.

« Maintenant, » dit-il, « essayons comme ça. » Il tira mon assiette à côté de la sienne. Je le regardai avec interrogation.

« J'aime te tenir dans mes bras, Bella, » sourit-il. « Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas juste ici pour manger ? »

J'inspirai en tremblant et acquiesçai. « Oui, Edward. »

Je versai nos boissons et attendis qu'Edward me donne mon assiette après qu'il y ait mis la nourriture qu'il voulait que je mange. Nous mangeâmes en silence pendant un moment. Edward se réajuster un peu pour trouver le moyen d'atteindre son assiette et de manger avec moi sur ses genoux, mais il refusa de me laisser partir. Il finit par me placer de biais sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse manger plus confortablement tout en gardant un bras autour de moi.

Il disait que le fait de me prendre dans ses bras lui avait manqué ces dernières semaines et qu'il rattrapait le temps perdu. Je frissonnai en me demandant pourquoi il ne me prenait pas dans ses bras. J'étais mal à l'aise dans cette position. Ce matin, c'était la première fois qu'il me touchait en 3 semaines et je n'étais toujours plus très sûre de ce qu'il pensait de moi. Je jouai avec ma nourriture tout en méditant à cela.

Je fus surprise lorsque je sentis son souffle contre mon cou. « Bella, tu dois manger, » murmura-t-elle.

« Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas très faim. »

« Mange ton dîner, Bella. » gronda-t-il. « Je te dis uniquement cela pour ton bien. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. Maintenant, mange. »

J'acquiesçai et me forçai à finir la nourriture dans mon assiette. Je me sentis un peu nauséeuse après. Je ne savais si c'était à cause de tout ce que j'avais mangé ou du fait que je mangeais assise sur ses genoux.

Lorsqu'il décida que nous en avions fini, il me laissa me lever pour débarrasser la vaisselle. Edward travaillait à son bureau pendant que je débarrassais et rapportais tout dans la cuisine. Cela me prit 3 allers-retours jusqu'à la cuisine pour tout nettoyer. Je détestais le fait de devoir remettre mes chaussures pour faire ça, mais Edward me rappela que j'étais autorisée à être pieds nus uniquement dans notre chambre. Si seulement il savait, souris-je. J'ai été pieds nus dans la maison entière. Nous l'avons toutes été.

Lorsque j'eu enfin fini et que j'étais retournée dans la chambre, Edward se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Bella, tu es d'accord sur le fait que j'ai été patient avec toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Edward. » répondis-je. Même si c'était des questions, c'était en réalité juste des affirmations auxquelles on m'avait « entrainé » à être d'accord avec, sans poser de questions.

« Je suis content que tu sois d'accord. Carlisle pense que tu es suffisamment guérie pour aller de l'avant. Alors il est temps de rétablir les règles pour toi. »

J'étais assise silencieusement, attendant, me forçant à éloigner la peur de ce que cela voulait dire.

« Je reviens dans notre lit, ce soir. Je t'ai fait des faveurs pendant que tu guérissais. Maintenant, il n'est plus nécessaire que je dorme sur le canapé. »

« Tu n'as plus besoin de dormir en t-shirt, Bella. Je te l'ai autorisé pendant que tu te rétablissais parce que je savais que cela t'apportait une sensation de sécurité. Je suis ta sécurité, à présent. Je ne t'obligerai pas à te débarrasser de ce t-shirt. Il signifie manifestement beaucoup de chose pour toi, mais je ne l'autoriserai plus dans notre lit. J'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas de vêtements du tout entre nous, dans notre lit. Tu pourras utiliser les nuisettes que je t'ai acheté les nuits où je suis à l'hôpital et où tu dors seule. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui, Edward, » répondis-je la gorge serrée.

« Je verserai de l'argent deux fois par semaine sur un compte pour que tu l'utilises pour répondre à nos besoins. Tu devras me montrer un relevé de l'argent que tu dépenses pour que je sache si tu gères ton budget judicieusement. »

« Je me suis aussi entretenu avec l'administration de l'école et t'ai inscrite pour que tu commences lundi. En plus de tes cours principaux, je t'ai inscrite aux cours de Développement de l'Enfant et d'Horticulture pour tes options. »

« Je voulais prendre Philosophie et Justice Criminelle cette année, » lui dis-je.

Quel coup de poing dans le ventre. Développement de l'Enfant et Horticulture ? Vraiment ? C'était ridicule; je me demandai brièvement pourquoi une école proposait de tels cours.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos du manque de respect ? » me prévint-il. « Tu n'es pas autorisée à remettre en questions mes décisions, Isabella. Je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et tu respecteras mes règles. C'est compris ? » Sa mâchoire devenait de plus en plus serrée, à présent.

« Oui, Edward. Je suis désolée. » répondis-je. Je redevenais Barbie Bella.

« Comme je disais, tu commenceras les cours la semaine prochaine. Quand tu seras à l'école, tu ne diras rien de notre vie ensemble à part que tu as été adoptée après la mort de Charlie. Il n'y a aucune raison d'entrer dans les détails avec qui que ce soit. Tu ne parleras pas de notre relation. Ça serait trop déroutant pour les autres, pour le moment. Plus tard, tu pourras dire que nous nous sommes rapproché l'un de l'autre, lorsque vous deviendrez plus proches avec le temps. Tu pourras te faire des amis, mais tu n'encourageras aucun adolescents à montrer de l'intérêt pour toi. »

Il m'attira sur ses genoux tandis qu'il terminait sa phrase et me fit adosser contre son bras. « N'oublie jamais, Bella. A qui appartiens-tu ? »

Je répondis mon discours que j'avais répété pour ne pas le contrarier davantage. « Je suis uniquement tienne, Edward. Je n'appartiens qu'à toi.

Il sourit et se pencha pour murmurer contre mes lèvres. « Ouvre ta bouche pour moi, Bella. Je veux que tu oublies toutes tes peurs ce soir. Tu es mienne, et je ne laisserais jamais plus personne te faire du mal. Ce soir, c'est juste toi et moi. Il n'y a personne d'autre entre nous. Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait qui que ce soit entre nous. Je ne serais plus contesté. »

Je revalais mes peurs et me forçai à répondre convenablement. Après tout, je savais que cela allait arriver. Esmé, Rosalie et Alice ont passé la plupart du temps durant ces 3 dernières semaines à me parler. Elles m'ont aidé à trouver la force en moi pour faire face à mes terreurs et les combattre. Je n'ai jamais su que j'avais une telle force intérieure. Je n'en avait jamais eu besoin auparavant. Maintenant, je savais que j'avais un réservoir inexploité de force qui m'aiderait à traverser cette vie. Je l'utiliserais pour maintenir mon équilibre mental et garder mon identité. J'en aurais besoin si je devais faire face à Carlisle seule. Cela serait ma seule peur que je ne pourrais partager avec personne.

Je fermai mes yeux tandis que je lui ouvrai ma bouche. Ce soir, mon entraînement continuait. Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ?


	26. Chapter 26

_**Bonsoir, tout le monde !**_

_**D'abord un énorme merci à mes lectrices adorées pour leurs superbes reviews et leur infaillible fidélité ! **_

_**Ensuite, désolée pour ce long retard. J'ai repris les cours, cette année est vraiment difficile et particulièrement importante, vous comprendrez donc que ce soit ma priorité !**_

_**Je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas trop espacer mes publications, mais je ne peux pas dire précisément à quel rythme je publierai. **_

_**Pour celles qui suivent mes autres fictions, il en sera de même pour celles-ci. **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture et prenez soin de vous !**_

**_Ps : un grand merci à Milk40 pour la correction de ce chapitre et aussi à Fleur50 qui m'a toujours été d'une immense aide depuis que j'ai entrepris cette correction. _**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward me libéra à contrecœur lorsque son téléphone commença à sonner sur la table basse. Il le prit en s'accrochant à moi pour voir l'identité de l'appelant. « Désolé, mon amour. Je dois prendre cet appel. »

Il se leva et répondit au téléphone.

« Edward à l'appareil, »annonça-t-il. « Patientez un instant. » Il se tourna vers moi en posant son téléphone sur son torse.

« Bella, c'est important alors je vais aller dans l'autre pièce. Tu peux rester ici et lire. Je reviens dans un petit moment. »

Il alla dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Je soupirai de soulagement. Au moins, quoi qu'il m'arrive ensuite, c'était retardé pour le moment. Je pris le livre que j'étais en train de lire cette semaine et me déplaçai sur une chaise pour me mettre à l'aise. A travers la lecture, je pouvais oublier ma vie et qui j'étais. Dans un livre, le drame n'était que simulé.

Environ 30 minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

« Viens ici, mon amour**,** » dit doucement Edward. Je marchai pieds nus sur le tapis cossu, jusqu'au lit. Il tapota sur le lit à côté de lui et je m'allongeai avec lui. Il me tint délicatement dans ses bras, ma tête sur son torse. Tout en caressant mon visage de ses doigts, il embrassa le haut de ma tête.

« Bella, je sais que tu es relativement inexpérimentée dans le domaine de l'intimité…, » commença-t-il, et je fus immédiatement effrayée. C'était maintenant devenu une réaction instinctive pour moi que de me geler sur place. Comme c'était triste. Tout le monde me disait que j'allais être vierge lorsque nous nous marierions, mais j'avais terriblement peur qu'il perde le contrôle et…me prenne de force. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Pourtant, si je lui refusais quoi que ce soit, je ne savais ce qu'il m'arriverait alors. Il pouvait…se débarrasser de moi s'il le voulait. Il me sentit me raidir et m'attira plus près de lui. Comme ci ça pouvait aider. « Mon amour, il n'y aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je sais que la seule expérience que tu as eue a été avec Charlie et James, et que cela a été pénible pour toi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. En fait, ça va être complètement le contraire. » Je pouvais entendre un véritable sourire dans sa voix.

« C'est ce que les gens font lorsqu'ils sont amoureux. Ils partagent leur amour et leur désir à travers des caresses intimes. Je veux que l'on commence à être comme ça l'un avec l'autre. » Ce que les gens font lorsqu'ils sont amoureux ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il m'aimait ? Pensait-il que je l'aimais ? Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il m'aimait ? Il ne me connaissait même pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que je n'étais pas sujette à avoir des opinions. Il pouvait me faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec ou sans mon consentement. Il aimait la version poupée de moi.

« Edward, puis-je te poser une question ? » demandai-je contre sa chemise.

« Mon cœur, c'est l'endroit où nous allons être les plus proches. Je veux toujours savoir ce que tu penses, et je veux que tu sois connectée avec moi physiquement et émotionnellement. En particulier dans notre lit, tu comprends ? Tout ce que je te demande, c'est que tu ne me mentes pas, » dit-il doucement, et j'acquiesçai.

« Tu as dit que c'est ce que font les gens qui s'aiment. Est-ce que ça veut dire…que tu m'aimes ? » demandai-je dans un murmure étouffé. Il releva mon menton de façon à ce que je regarde son visage. Le choc que j'y vis me fit immédiatement regretter ce que j'avais demandé.

« Je suis désolée, Edward. Je ne voulais pas te contrarier, s'il te plait…S'il te plait…Je suis désolée. Ne me fais pas de mal, » dis-je rapidement, et je me redressai sur le lit pour embrasser sa joue. Il me regardait toujours avec cette étrange expression abasourdie.

« Bella, je ne suis pas en colère, je suis juste surpris. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant que tu ne savais pas. » Il posa sa main sur ma joue et se pencha pour m'embrasser très doucement. Ce baiser était si doux, si tendre que je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre. Tout comme son sourire en coin était mon sourire, ce baiser était mon baiser. Ça me donnait de l'espoir; il pouvait être gentil et doux. Cet Edward était celui que j'appréciais. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers durs et furieux avec lesquels il m'assaillait dans le passé. Je ressentis une pointe d'optimisme. Il mit fin au baiser, et se déplaça pour embrasser mon cou. Je penchai ma tête sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès, et il murmura contre ma peau, « Tu es merveilleuse, ma Bella. Si belle. » Puis il recula et me regarda en face. Il repoussa mes cheveux et les caressa doucement. « Oui, Bella. Je t'aime. J'ai aimé la façon dont ton visage s'est illuminé lorsque tu parlais à ce vieil homme à la bijouterie. J'ai aimé la façon dont tu m'as embrassé à la librairie. J'aime la façon dont tu me fais sentir lorsque nous sommes ensemble. J'ai une douleur à la poitrine qui ne s'en va pas lorsque nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre. J'ai hâte de t'épouser. »

Je restai là, à le regarder, stupéfaite. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il aimait mon obéissance, ou mon corps, ni même sa propriété absolue sur moi. Il n'avait pas mentionné le fait que je sois une esclave. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Il avait dû remarquer mon expression, car il me posa ensuite l'inévitable question, « Ne m'aimes-tu pas, Bella ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton doux.

J'y avais réfléchi. Je savais que cela allait être très délicat pour moi de répondre. Je ne l'aimais pas, comment le pourrais-je ? Premièrement, je ne le connaissais pas. Deuxièmement, on m'avait emballée comme une Volvo flambant neuve pour lui, sans aucune considération pour ma propre volonté. Et il avait accepté ça, comme si c'était la façon la plus pratique de se marier. Troisièmement, j'avais peur de lui. Dire que j'étais effrayée par lui était un euphémisme. Je n'arrivais pas à traduire la peur que j'avais de lui par des mots. J'étais toujours sur mes gardes avec lui. Mais ensuite, je pensai à Alice, et à Rosalie. Elles avaient toutes les deux l'air de véritablement aimer et adorer leur mari, le même genre de mari que j'aurais bientôt. Il fallait reconnaître que Jasper méritait tout l'amour qu'Alice lui donnait. Était-ce possible que je tombe amoureuse d'Edward comme ça ? Il était beau, et il pouvait être charmant et doux. Je ne voyais pas comment cela pourrait être possible, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, je voulais que ça soit vrai. Je ne voulais pas passer ma vie entière dans un mariage sans amour avec quelqu'un qui m'effrayait. Je devais sauver ce que je pouvais de mon bonheur maintenant.

« Edward, » dis-je, et je soupirai ensuite en le regardant dans les yeux. Il demandait la vérité, j'allais la lui donner. Bien sûr, elle serait minimisée; je ne voulais pas mourir pour avoir parlé honnêtement. « Tout cela est si nouveau pour moi, et vraiment, je ne sais rien de toi. Je veux dire, j'ai 17 ans. Mais pour être honnête, je…je veux t'aimer. Je pense qu'avec le temps, je pourrais y arriver. J'aime ça lorsque tu es doux et gentil. J'aime que tu me laisses aller à la libraire. J'ai aimé le baiser que nous avons partagé dans la salle d'examen avant que ton père n'entre. J'aime le fait que tu aies été si patient avec moi ces dernières semaines. J'ai juste…Je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un de qui j'ai si peur, » finis-je, l'implorant avec mes yeux pour qu'il ne soit pas en colère, qu'il comprenne mes sentiments.

Je vis un éclair de colère dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne le contrôle, et je soupirai. « Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi, Bella. Mais je vais accepter ça pour le moment. Je ne veux pas que tu mentes et que tu me dises que tu ressens quelque chose que tu ne ressens pas vraiment. Mais je m'attends à ce que tu essayes. Il te reste quelques mois avant que nous nous mariions pour que tu y arrives. »

Il me tint serrée quelques minutes et ensuite il s'éloigna à nouveau. « Maintenant, à propos de ce baiser à l'hôpital, » dit-il, arborant mon sourire en coin que j'aimais tellement voir. « Et si nous essayions encore ? » Il porta ses lèvres aux miennes, et je ressentis cette même effusion lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Il initia le baiser, mais tandis qu'il caressait ma joue et moulait son corps au mien, je constatai que j'avais envie de l'embrasser moi aussi. J'approfondis le baiser et il gémit. Après quelques minutes, il m'embrassa à nouveau le long de mon cou et je réprimai l'envie de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

« Bella, » murmura-t-il près de mon oreille, « tout ce que je veux ce soir, c'est que tu ressentes ce que te dit ton corps. Fais ce que ton instinct te dit de faire. Tu comprends ? » demanda-t-il doucement, et j'acquiesçai. Je levai le bras avec hésitation et mis mes doigts dans ses cheveux. « Très bien, mon amour, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire, » dit-il doucement, d'un air approbateur. Et voilà, le feu déclenché quelques secondes plus tôt s'éteignit aussi vite. Il avait tout ruiné en me rappelant que ce n'était pas l'expression de l'adoration qu'il avait pour moi, c'était un entraînement. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Sa tête continua sa descente plus bas sur ma poitrine et je me raidis. La seule fois que Charlie et James avaient touché mes seins, c'était pour m'infliger de la douleur. Il sentit mon hésitation, et dit doucement, « Ça va aller, mon amour. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, » tandis qu'il passait mon chemisier par-dessus ma tête.

Alors que ses lèvres retrouvaient le haut de mes seins, il gémit et posa ses mains derrière mon dos. Je savais qu'il voulait retirer mon soutien gorge, alors je me déplaçai pour lui faciliter la tâche. Edward crut que je m'étais cambrée pour me rapprocher de sa bouche. « Oh, Bella, » gémit-il, et il défit ensuite mon soutien gorge avec ses doigts experts. Je me demandai brièvement pourquoi il était si adepte de lingerie féminine, mais dès que ses mains caressèrent doucement mes seins, je constatai que je n'en avais rien à faire. Il me toucha si doucement, ses doigts explorant chaque centimètre de mes seins. « J'aime la sensation de ta peau sous mes mains, » murmura-t-il, et il commença ensuite à les masser. Cette fois, mon dos se cambra réellement, et j'entendis un gémissement m'échapper, ce qui excita Edward davantage; il passa légèrement ses paumes sur mes tétons déjà durs, me faisant frissonner.

« Oui, mon cœur, c'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il avant d'abaisser son visage vers mon sein et de prendre mon téton dans sa bouche chaude. Il taquina mon autre téton avec ses doigts, le gardant douloureusement dressé, avant de me faire légèrement rouler et de changer de côté. Mes doigts étaient étroitement agrippés dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il commença à utiliser ses dents sur chacun de mes mamelons. Je lâchai un faible gémissement, la bouche ouverte, à la sensation que je ressentais à ce moment-là. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de si englobant. Lorsque Charlie me donnait mes « leçons », elles étaient très sérieuses et efficaces. Mon corps lui donnait la réaction qu'il attendait. C'était rude et glacial. Alors que ça…c'était quelque chose de complètement différent. C'était lent et intime. Si j'ignorais les sonnettes d'alarme qui hurlaient dans ma tête et que je me concentrais uniquement sur les sensations, comme me l'avait dit Edward, alors je ressentais de la chaleur, du besoin et…eh bien…du plaisir.

Je sentis ses mains se déplacer plus bas tandis que sa bouche continuait à se concentrer sur mes seins. Je soulevai mes hanches et il baissa puis retira mon pantalon. Je sentis ses doigts glisser lentement le long de l'intérieur de ma cuisse. J'haletai lorsque ses doigts atteignirent ma culotte. Lorsqu'il écarta un peu plus mes jambes, je fus choquée de sentir de l'air frais et me rendis compte que ma culotte était humide. Lorsqu'il le sentit, sa bouche retrouva rapidement la mienne. Il m'embrassa ardemment tandis qu'il me caressait à travers ma culotte. Je gémis doucement dans sa bouche, et il me caressa plus fort. Lorsque sa main se déplaça plus haut pour attraper l'élastique de ma culotte, la peur me reprit à nouveau. Il me murmura doucement, « Je t'aime, Bella ». Il se redressa rapidement et retira ses vêtements. Ensuite, il retira ma culotte avant de se placer entre mes jambes, sa tête sur ma cuisse. Il l'embrassait doucement, en écartant davantage mes jambes. Je sentis sa barbe de trois jours frotter contre ma cuisse tandis qu'il y plaçait de doux baisers. Pendant qu'il posait de doux baisers un peu partout entre mes jambes, je me demandai brièvement pourquoi il voulait faire ça. Moralement, ça me dégoûtait. Puis sa langue fut en moi, et toute pensée cohérente me quitta en un instant.

Tandis que ses doigts maintenaient mes petites lèvres écartées, sa langue dansait et tourbillonnait autour de mon point sensible. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Charlie ou Paul m'avaient infligé. La chaleur était rapide, forte et intense. Je ne le ressentais qu'entre mes jambes. Alors que là, je le ressentais partout. C'était comme si chaque fibre de mon être était chaude et picotait. Je ne pus empêcher certains sons de m'échapper. Ça m'embarrassait mais les sensations étaient juste trop écrasantes de volupté. Doucement, il glissa ses doigts en moi et me caressa. Je sentis mes parois se resserrer autour de ses doigts. La friction causée par ses doigts, en plus de sa langue, était étourdissante.

Sa langue me caressa plus fort, et je me rendis compte que mes hanches poussaient contre le matelas en même temps que les mouvements de ses doigts. Mes cris s'étaient intensifiés, toute gêne, ou peur, oubliée dans la chaleur de mon corps. Une de mes mains libéra ses cheveux et saisit les draps, et mon dos se cambra. Je pouvais sentir mon ventre se nouer, signe de jouissance proche, et pour la première fois, j'attendais ça avec impatience. La main d'Edward vint tenir la mienne, et je la saisis fermement. Il serra ma main tandis que mon ventre se nouait davantage, et je serrai la sienne en retour. Je commençai à gémir son nom alors que l'explosion en moi menaçait d'éclater. « Edward…Edward…, » gémis-je encore et encore.

Finalement, mon orgasme me transperça. Il avait pour origine mon point sensible qu'Edward stimulait, mais il se répandit à travers tout mon corps. Je criai son nom tandis que j'atteignais le sommet. Je m'accrochai à sa main comme si c'était la seule chose qui me maintenait sur terre pendant que je gémissais et m'agitais sous l'assaut de mon orgasme. Enfin les effets commencèrent à s'estomper et je m'écroulai sur le lit. J'étais toujours accrochée à la main d'Edward. Il plaça de tendres baisers sur mes cuisses et mes hanches avant de remonter pour embrasser mon cou. « C'était…c'était merveilleux, Bella. Tu as très bien fait ça, » dit-il doucement, et il m'embrassa ensuite amoureusement sur les lèvres. Je pouvais me goûter sur ses lèvres, mais j'essayai de ne pas y penser.

Nous nous embrassâmes pendant plusieurs minutes, et je pouvais sentir son érection pressée contre moi. « Bella, je veux que tu me fasses ce que je viens juste de te faire. Je veux que tu me montres comment tu te sens. » Je savais que cela allait arriver, alors j'acquiesçai et repensai à comment il avait commencé. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas uniquement que je me « mette à genoux », si je puis dire, mais qu'il voulait que je l'explore, comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Je le regardai dans les yeux et appuyai sur ses épaules pour qu'il se mette sur son dos. Il s'exécuta avec un sourire qui illumina son visage. Je me penchai et cette fois, j'initiai le baiser. Je levai le bras avec hésitation et touchai son visage. Il sourit contre mes lèvres, et enroula ses bras autour de moi. Je réfléchis à nouveau, puis commençai à embrasser son cou. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit d'autre ? Il avait dit que j'étais belle et m'avait appelée sa Bella. Je murmurai doucement près de son oreille, « Edward…mon Edward… » Il gémit, et enfonça sa tête dans les oreillers.

« Oui, Bella, » dit-il, en me serrant plus fort et en caressant mon visage. « Je suis tien, tout comme tu es mienne. Je serai toujours à toi. » Il m'embrassa à nouveau, et je pouvais ressentir l'émotion derrière ce baiser. Son intensité m'effraya un peu, et je me déplaçai vers le bas pour embrasser son torse. C'était la première fois que je pouvais le voir nu, et apprécier sa…eh bien, sa beauté. Je fis courir ma main sur son torse sculptural, en l'admirant. Il m'observa avec curiosité tandis qu'il me caressait les cheveux.

« Wow…, » soufflai-je, avant d'embrasser les muscles de son torse.

Il gémit doucement et demanda, « Quoi, Bella ? » d'une voix faible et rauque. Je rougis.

« Tu es juste tellement…eh bien…tellement beau, » dis-je doucement, mes rougissements s'intensifiant. Il sourit et m'attira vers ses lèvres. Il m'embrassa intensément, avec désir.

Il prit ma main, la serra doucement et dit, « Ce n'est rien comparé à ta beauté. » Il fit glisser ma main sur son torse, caressant son téton avec ma paume. « Tu es si parfaite. » Sa main déplaça ensuite la mienne entre ses jambes et pressa ma paume contre son imposante érection. « Sens-tu combien je te désire ? Je n'ai jamais autant désiré quelqu'un, je n'ai jamais autant eu besoin de quelqu'un comme j'ai besoin de toi. » Je remontai ma main sur son torse et abaissai mon visage pour prendre son téton dans ma bouche. Je savais qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, et je voulais le rendre heureux. Il était plus gentil lorsqu'il était heureux.

Rapidement, j'embrassai son ventre, laissant mes cheveux tomber dessus. Ses hanches se soulevèrent doucement, et il retira ses mains de mon visage pour empoigner les draps à ses côtés. Il ne voulait que j'aie l'impression d'être forcée de faire quoi que ce soit, et je fus reconnaissante de l'effort que cela avait dû lui demander. Je pris une de ses mains comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Il saisit fermement ma main tandis que je posais des baisers sur ses hanches, ses cuisses, sur chaque centimètre de lui sauf là où il le voulait. Il finit par donner un autre coup de rein et cria, « S'il te plait…Bella ! » Encore une fois, il n'utilisa pas la force avec moi, et je ressentis à nouveau cette montée d'espoir en moi. Je le pris dans ma bouche, le caressant avec ma langue. Il haleta fortement et serra ma main. « Bella…, » gémit-il, et son sexe tressauta dans ma bouche.

Je fis exactement ce qu'on m'avait appris, et le suçai. Je le taquinai avec ma langue. Je le caressai avec ma main. Je frictionnai entre ses jambes. C'était pour la forme, je ne ressentais aucun plaisir à le faire. Je me demandais si ça changerait un jour. La seule chose qui me plaisait, c'était la réaction d'Edward. Il ne me balançait pas de remarques vulgaires, il ne s'enfonçait pas davantage dans ma bouche et il ne guidait pas mes mouvements. A la place, il tenait ma main. De temps à autres, il caressait ma joue. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait, et qu'il aimait la façon dont je le faisais se sentir. Finalement, je l'entendis crier : « Bella…S'il te plait, mon cœur, je suis si proche ! » Comme si je pouvais m'arrêter maintenant sans le laisser jouir, comme s'il n'allait pas me battre si je le faisais. Je sentis une amère rancœur monter en moi, mais je l'ignorai tandis que je m'affairais plus fort pour l'amener à l'orgasme.

Après quelques minutes, son dos se cambra et son corps se raidit. Je le sentis à nouveau serrer ma main, la tenant fermement, et ses hanches bougèrent presque imperceptiblement. Il cria mon nom lorsqu'il vint dans ma bouche. J'avalai comme on me l'avait appris, et le nettoyai ensuite avec ma langue. Lorsque ce fut fini, je me rassis sur le lit à coté de lui, en tailleur, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Je le regardai tandis que sa respiration changeait et devenait plus douce. Je voyais de la sueur perler sur son front, et regardai tandis qu'il desserrait doucement sa mâchoire et ouvrait ses yeux qu'il avait gardé fermés pendant son orgasme. Il me sourit, un doux et authentique sourire. « C'était…c'était incroyable… » Il soupira doucement, et je baissai les yeux, fixant un des motifs sur le drap. Il m'observa pendant quelques minutes, et tira ensuite sur ma main, m'attirant près de lui.

Il enroula ses bras autour de moi, et je posai ma tête sur son torse. Il caressa doucement mon visage et mes cheveux pendant un long moment. Finalement, il parla. « Je t'aime tellement, Bella. Je pense que si tu te laissais aller, nous pourrions être heureux ensemble. Je veux que tu sois heureuse avec moi. Je veux te donner tout ce que ton cœur désire. » Il m'embrassa légèrement sur le haut de la tête. Comment pouvais-je lui dire que tout ce que je désirais, c'était de ne plus me faire battre, ou humilier ? J'entendais l'espoir et le désir dans sa voix. Je savais qu'il croyait à ce qu'il disait. Pendant un moment, je souhaitai désespérément y croire aussi. Mais pas longtemps, car la vérité me revenait toujours à l'esprit. ***

La respiration d'Edward était stable, il s'était rapidement endormi. Ça s'était passé comme ça durant toute la semaine dernière. Chaque soir, nous exécutions des actes qui me rebutaient à chaque fois. (Il était tellement dans la noirceur, ne réalisant même pas qu'il était inconscient de mes sentiments. Chaque soir, je pleurais lorsque c'était fini, pas parce que ça faisait mal, parce que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était bon – ce qui est tellement pire que d'être dans la douleur. Je me sentais hideuse et sale, je me répugnais. Je ne voulais pas céder, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Mon corps était un traître, il réagissait à son toucher. Mon corps commençait à répondre à la moindre de ses caresses, sachant le plaisir qu'il éprouverait très vite. C'était pour ça que je pleurais. Edward supposait que mes larmes étaient dues à notre acte « d'amour », comme il appelait ça. Il ne savait pas que ce n'était pas des larmes de joie. Ces larmes étaient dues au dégoût que j'avais de moi-même, et aux réactions qu'il me forçait à avoir chaque nuit.

Chaque nuit, il m'enveloppait dans ses bras après, me tenant toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que nous nous réveillions le matin. Je sentais que c'était sa façon de m'empêcher de fuir, de la même façon que le faisait Charlie lorsqu'il m'attachait au lit tous les soirs. J'étais tout aussi piégée avec Edward, mais c'était juste la version « gâteau enrobée de sucre et garnie d'une cerise sur le dessus » de mon ancienne routine était en train de s'installer avec lui, me faisant abandonner tout espoir d'une autre vie. J'avais fini par retourner à l'école. Un lieu de normalité pour moi. Là-bas, je pouvais prétendre avoir une vie normale, comme tous les autres lycéens. Parler des redoutables devoirs, du compte à rebours jusqu'au bal, de qui y emmènera qui, et de la remise des diplômes. La vie en dehors du lycée, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, tout le tralala. Je ne ferais jamais l'expérience de toutes ces choses de la vie; j'étais coincée dans une vie dont je ne pouvais me libérer. Je m'habituais tout de même à l'école. Rosalie me rappela que c'était un autre endroit où je pouvais éteindre Barbie Bella et prendre avantage de ce fait. Tant que je n'attirais pas l'attention sur moi, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que quoi que ce soit ne soit divulgué à Edward, ou pire, Carlisle.

Mais j'attirais toujours l'attention. J'avais, après tout, tellement de chance d'être adoptée par le docteur Cullen. L'administration et les professeurs me l'avaient répété sans cesse durant les deux premiers jours. Carlisle était un membre respecté de la communauté, et faisait parti du conseil scolaire. Comme la mort de mon père et de mon frère était triste ! Charlie était si généreux d'avoir pris en charge des filles à problèmes, toutes ces années. Il était un exemple pour les gens. J'écoutais à chaque fois, la mâchoire serrée, comme lorsque Edward était en colère, sauf que je me retenais de cracher la vérité aux visages de ces gens. Charlie et Carlisle devraient avoir tous les deux leurs visages affichés à la poste, dans les épiceries et sur les cabines téléphoniques pour avertir les bons citoyens de Forks de courir enfermer leurs filles, pour leur sécurité. Elles n'étaient pas en sécurité dans l'antre du diable.

Tous les matins, Edward habillait sa poupée Bella pour l'école, et je préparais et servais ensuite le petit déjeuner. Je détestais ce moment parce qu'il continuait à insister pour que je m'assoie sur ses genoux pour manger, depuis notre « pique-nique » dans notre chambre ce soir-là. Si ça avait été juste ça, j'aurais pu le supporter. Mais c'était le fait que Carlisle s'asseyait de l'autre coté de la table et nous observait tous les matins qui me dérangeait. J'avais eu de la chance jusque là qu'Edward rentre toujours à la maison en même temps que Carlisle, donc je n'avais pas eu à être seule avec lui. Je ne savais pas combien de temps ma chance durerait, mais je pouvais voir la tension se développer chez Carlisle, chaque soir, lorsqu'ils revenaient de l'hôpital.

Edward m'attendait toujours sur le parking de l'école avant même que la cloche sonne pour que je n'aie pas le temps de fréquenter qui que ce soit, sauf durant les repas, ou entre les cours. J'écoutais les filles saliver, disant à quel point j'étais chanceuse qu'il prenne autant soin de moi, qui n'était que sa sœur adoptive. Elles salivaient et disaient de façon suggestive, 'il peut m'adopter quand il veut'. Dégoûtant. N'avaient-elle jamais pensé à ce que cela pourrait réellement signifier pour elles ? Apparemment non.

Edward me déposait à la maison pour pouvoir retourner à l'hôpital afin de terminer son service. Pendant ce temps, j'aidais Esmé, Alice et Rosalie à préparer le dîner pour tout le monde et je faisais mes devoirs. Edward et moi dînions dans la salle à manger avec Carlisle et Esmé avant de nous retirer dans notre chambre. Edward travaillait, installé à son bureau, pendant que je lisais un livre ou que je finissais mes devoirs jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que c'était l'heure d'aller au lit.

Ensuite, l'entraînement continuait. Mais Edward n'appelait pas ça un entraînement. Il appelait ça 'des actes d'amour '. N'avait-il jamais entendu l'expression 'ce que l'on nomme un cheval, même sous un autre nom, n'est toujours qu'un cheval' ? C'était ce que c'était; un autre nom pour camoufler une réalité trop choquante. Si jamais je rechignais, je savais que ça mènerait à une punition. Chaque soir, il me faisait ressentir ces sentiments, me donnant envie de lui, jusqu'à ce que je crie son nom et que je frissonne dans mon orgasme. Après, il m'embrassais et me murmurait des mots d'amour et d'affection à l'oreille, avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Je commençais à m'habituer à mon goût sur ses lèvres. Je pensais toujours que c'était dégoûtant. Ensuite, c'était à mon tour de lui retourner la faveur. Après, il me tenait dans ses bras pendant que je laissais des larmes silencieuses couler sur son torse. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ces pleurs.

Heureusement, cette nuit il ne m'avait pas tenue dans ses bras jusqu'à m'étouffer, alors je pus me glisser hors du lit et me glisser dans mon peignoir pour me couvrir. Je ne savais pas où aller, mais je savais juste que je devais aller autre part. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à avoir des pensées cohérentes, si ce n'est 'Va-t-en !' J'allai sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, fermai la porte, et me tournai pour faire face à mon reflet dans le miroir. Je n'aimais pas ce que je voyais. Je voyais une fille qui me ressemblait, physiquement. Mais lorsque je regardais dans le miroir, m'examinant, je ne trouvais aucun reste de ce que j'étais avant d'être envoyée dans cet enfer. Je savais que c'était là, caché dans une des fissures de mon être, mais je…je n'avais juste pas la motivation de le rechercher. J'étais vaincue.

En réalisant ça, j'eus un mouvement de recul tellement j'étais dégoûtée. Ma mère aurait été déçue. Elle m'avait tellement aidée pour que je devienne une personne à part entière, et maintenant je savais pourquoi. Elle avait stimulé tous mes intérêts en investissant dans des ateliers d'écriture, des voyages pour visiter le lieu de naissance de Shakespeare. Elle m'avait poussée à créer, à vivre mes rêves. Personne dans ce présent chapitre de ma vie ne savait que j'avais des aspirations, des buts, enfin sauf les femmes. Je voulais être écrivaine, j'avais l'impression d'avoir tellement de choses à dire, et depuis que j'avais emménagé à Forks, on m'avait juste dit de me la fermer. Eh bien, ils ne m'arrêteraient pas. J'écrirais malgré tout, car si je devais une seule chose à ma famille d'adoption, c'était d'avoir exacerbé mes pulsions créatives. J'avais une perspective maintenant. J'avais quelque chose sur quoi écrire.

Je me sentais déterminée. Mais alors je me retournai à nouveau et jetai un coup d'œil à mon reflet. Et ensuite, la bulle pleine de persévérance éclata. Je ne voyais pas une écrivaine forte de nature; tout ce que je voyais c'était une fille brisée avec un suçon dans le cou. Edward…J'étais si écœurée par les évènements de ce soir- encore. Je n'étais pas prête, et je détestais ce que nous faisions. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était le fait que je prenais mon pied. J'étais faible. Mon corps dominait mon esprit. Je saisis une serviette, l'imprégnai d'eau et de savon, et frottai mon cou, furieusement, même si je savais que ça resterait jusqu'à ce que ça s'estompe. J'avais besoin d'effacer Edward de sur moi. Je le devais.

**Edward POV**

_Nous marchions à travers le parc; nous venions tout juste de terminer un délicieux dîner, et nous nous promenions. Bella et moi étions finalement passé à autre chose et j'étais si heureux. C'était une bonne soirée. _

_Je lui avais dit que j'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes, alors nous nous étions arrêtés à une aire de repos. J'avais vraiment besoin d'un peu de temps seul, pour me donner du courage. J'allais faire ma demande en mariage à ma Bella, ce soir. Je savais qu'elle accepterait. Je voulais juste que ça soit parfait. J'avais besoin que ça soit parfait. Et je n'avais pas non plus envie de ressembler à un idiot nerveux. Donc, un peu de temps pour me rafraîchir les idées me serait bénéfique; Bella attendait à l'extérieur. _

_J'agrippai l'évier et observai mon visage dans le miroir. _

_« C'est bon, Edward. Tu peux le faire. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle dira 'oui'. Donc c'est une chose dont tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu es chanceux_**, **_salaud. C'est juste une demande, mec. Fais-la correctement. »_

_J'expirai, anxieux et nerveux. Je pouvais le faire. _

_Je jetai un autre coup d'œil au miroir, et sortis en trottinant, anticipant la réaction de Bella. Pleurerait-t-elle ?__Rirait-t-elle ? Me sauterait-elle dans les bras ?__Dieu, j'espérais que oui. _

_Elle n'était pas où je l'avais laissée. _

_Je sentis une hostilité monter en moi, mais j'essayai de la repousser_**;**_ c'était notre soir, et elle avait juste dû décider de trouver un endroit plus confortable pour attendre. _

_« Bella, mon amour ? Où es-tu ? »_

_Pas de réponse. _

_Okay, là je commençais à être énervé. Comment osait-t-elle ?_

_« Bella, » dis-je plus crûment, plus durement et plus fort, « OÙ ES-TU ? »_

_Encore une fois, pas de réponse. _

_Alors je commençai__à courir. Désespérément, je cherchai Bella partout_**;**_ elle n'était nulle part en vue. Je commençai à ressentir un sentiment qui venait du fond de mon ventre, mais je refusai d'y croire, mieux encore, de l'envisager. Elle m'aimait autant que je l'aimais, nous étions les deux moitiés d'un tout. _

_« BELLA ! »_

_Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de crier son nom_**.**_ Elle était partie, et mon pire cauchemar était devenu réalité. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. C'était le soir où j'étais supposé lui mettre la bague au doigt, déclarer au reste du monde qu'elle était mienne. Et elle n'était pas là. _

_Elle était…partie. Ma Bella, mon amour, mon âme sœur, s'était enfuie. Elle m'avait laissé__dans le noir, littéralement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire avec moi-même. J'étais perdu. Je ressentis__une vive douleur me transpercer le cœur. Elle n'avait pas pu faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Comment pouvait-elle ? « Bella, » fis-je dans un murmure brisé, « ne me quitte pas. »_

« BELLA ! » Je bondis de mon lit, en sueurset en tremblant furieusement. _C'_est quoi ce bordel ? Dieu merci, ce n'étaitqu'un rêve. OuPlutôt un cauchemar. Le pire des cauchemars, en fait. Je tentai de repousser ces pensées, elles étaient ridicules. Je me tournai pour me rassurer physiquement sur le fait que c'était bien un rêve**. **J'avais besoin de la prendre dans mes bras. Ma Bella ne penserait jamais à s'enfuir. J'avais juste besoin de la voir, voir son corps, m'assurer de sa présence. C'était une beauté, après tout.

J'haletai. Que diable se passait-il ?

Bella n'était pas dans le lit. Son corps n'était pas là où il aurait dû être**, **c'est-à-dire à côté de moi. Je me sentis commencer à convulser, tremblant de peur, de colère, et surtout de douleur. OÙ ÉTAIT BELLA ?

Je bondis du lit, et courus comme une tornade à travers la chambre**.** Elle n'était pas là. « Oh mon Dieu, » laissai-je échapper dans un atroce murmure. Elle n'avait pu faire ça…

**Bella POV**

Je pris une grande inspiration. Et puis mon ventre gargouilla. Ugh ! J'avais tellement faim, et j'avais sérieusement besoin de nourriture qui faisait du bien. Depuis que j'avais emménagé ici, on me nourrissait avec des graines d'oiseaux. C'était toujours sain, toujours nutritif, rationné par Edward, c'était bon et tout…mais j'avais vraiment besoin de Lucky Charms* qui étaient rangées dans le placard secret. J'avais une forte envie de sucreries, de nourriture mauvaise pour la santé. Et j'en avais besoin maintenant. Je me souvins qu'Esmé m'avait brièvement parlé de ça. Durant les jours que nous passions ensembles, nous pouvions nous empiffrer et savourer de la nourriture grasse. L'avantage de s'occuper des courses dans la maison, c'était que nous pouvions acheter de la nourriture secrètement, et que nos maris ne le remarqueraient pas. Ils étaient, la plupart du temps, inconscients de ce que nous achetions à l'épicerie. Esmé avait une cachette secrète de cochonneries : des céréales avec sucre ajouté, des chips, des biscuits et des sodas. La liste était encore longue.

Je quittai brusquement la chambre, et descendisles escaliers sans faire de bruit. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la cuisine, je faillis m'évanouir. J'étais surprise de voir que quelqu'un était encore debout. Esmé était assise au comptoir, mangeant de la crème glacée à même le contenant tout en lisant un magazine à scandales. Elle leva les yeux, me sourit, et me fit signe d'approcher. Je traversai la cuisine et m'assis sur la chaise à coté d'elle; elle ouvrit le tiroir du dessous, et me glissa une cuillère. Je la pris avec joie, et pris une énorme bouchée. C'était tellement bon…je faillis laisser échapper un gémissement à l'appétissante saveur de la glace Ben et Jerry's. Elle serra mon épaule, et posa le magazine.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise de te voir ici; nous avons toutes besoin de notre dose de sucre de temps en temps, mais puis-je demander pourquoi ce soir ? » Elle était si gentille et aimante, j'avais juste envie de sangloter et la serrer dans mes bras, la remercier pour tout.

« Ça a juste été tellement dur de rester calme cette semaine, Esmé. Je dois mettre un mur entre lui et moi, et ça requiert des efforts pour ne pas que je tombe. Mais lorsqu'il s'endort, et que je me retrouve seule avec mes pensées, elles…elles me consument. » Ma lèvre était déjà en train de trembler, j'étais au bord des larmes**.** « C'est juste que je ne suis pas prête pour les contacts physiques. Je veux dire…nous ne couchons pas ensemble ni quoi que ce soit, mais nous faisons tout ce qui mène à l'acte final. Tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, c'était mon horrible famille qui me faisait ça. C'était utilisé comme une forme de torture. Et à présent on s'attend à ce que je pense que tout acte sexuel… c'est de l'amour ? Comment serait-ce de l'amour ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est sûrement pas ça. L'amour c'est…ma mère et Phil. Et Allie et Noah du film « The Notebook. »**

Nous gloussâmes toutes les deux à ma comparaison farfelue. C'était agréable de passer un moment de douce légèreté. Je ne vivais pas souvent de pareils moments d'insouciance. Je me ressaisis pour ce que j'étais sur le point de lui dire. Je devais le dire à quelqu'un.

« Sérieusement, Esmé, je sais que je dois allumer et éteindre ce bouton pour passer de Barbie à moi, mais devoir immédiatement oublier que le sexe fut d'abord une source d'agonie pour moi me semble impossible. Et…et je crois que je peux te dire autre chose. Je suis en sécurité maintenant qu'il est mort. »

La confusion traversa son visage. Elle m'intima de continuer.

« Mon frère, James, » je frissonnai à son nom, « il…il m'a violée. » Esmé haleta, et je repris rapidement, « Pas comme ça…je n'ai pas perdu…tu sais, ma virginité. De l'autre façon, » laissai-je entendre. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de le dire à haute voix, mais j'avais besoin que quelqu'un le sache.

**Edward POV**

J'étais en train de descendre les marches précipitamment, prêt à crier à pleins poumons, lorsque j'entendis quelque chose. C'était une conversation étouffée, de légers murmures. Je reconnus la voix de Bella, et assez étrangement…celle de ma mère. Je soupirai de soulagement en constatant que Bella n'était pas partie, mais alors la colère s'éleva en moi. Pourquoi diable avait-elle quitté notre lit au milieu de la nuit ? Je ne voulais vraiment pas la punir; elle ne ferait que me craindre davantage. J'étais déchiré, puis une autre pensée me vint. Je devins ensuite fasciné, intrigué. De quoi parlait-elle avec Esmé qui ne pouvait attendre demain matin ? Pourquoi se confier à elle et pas à moi ? Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu interagir avec d'autres personnes que ma famille et moi, ou Charlie et James. J'entendis à nouveau les mots de Jasper dans ma tête. Merde ! J'avais réussi à réprimer mes conversations avec lui la semaine dernière. Je me demandai de quoi elles parlaient. J'écoutai; on aurait dit qu'Esmé réconfortait Bella. Mais pour quelle raison ? Je décidai de m'occuper de sa gaffe – avoir quitté le lit – plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, je voulais entendre ce qu'elles avaient à dire.

Je commençai à écouter et observer. Il semblait qu'Esmé était en train de réconforter Bella au sujet de quelque chose. Je me demandai brièvement si je devais mettre Carlisle au courant de l'indiscrétion d'Esmé. C'était ma mère. Je l'aimais, et même si je punissais Bella, la pensée de ma mère se faisant punir aussi me rendait malade. Carlisle, on aurait dit que…qu'il était impitoyable et implacable en ce qui concernait les punitions. Où diable s'étaient-elles procurées de la crème glacée ? Je continuai d'écouter, choqué d'entendre ce qui sortait de leur bouche.

**Bella POV**

La compréhension envahit son visage, mais fut ensuite remplacée par le chagrin**.** Elle me serra rapidement dans ses bras, en embrassant ma tête**.** « Oh Bella, je suis tellement désolée, » souffla-t-elle. « Je me sens coupable que cela te soit arrivé**.** Tu ne mérites rien de tout ça**;** aucune de nous ne le mérite. Mais tu n'es encore qu'une enfant, et c'était ton frère. Oh, ces deux…salauds…, » vomit-elle avec du venin dans la voix. J'étais choquée, je n'avais jamais vu Esmé en colère, « … méritent ce qu'ils ont eu. Ils vont brûler au fin fond de l'enfer. »

« Je suis juste si triste que tu sois là. Non pas que je ne t'aime pas comme ma propre fille, je ressens un vif instinct maternel à ton égard. C'est juste que je déteste le fait de ne pas pouvoir t'aider davantage. J'ai vraiment essayé d'élever mes fils de la bonne manière, tu sais, de leur faire comprendre que ce style de vie est mal. Jasper s'est réveillé, heureusement, et Emmett fait des progrès**; **pas assez cependant. Et Edward…il a juste besoin de temps. J'ai le même sentiment que j'ai eu avec Jasper, Edward va changer, Bella. Je le sais. Pour l'instant, il est aveuglé par son père, mais tu peux être ses yeux. S'il te plait, sois patiente et attends le bon moment pour lui montrer que tout pourrait être différent. » Elle me berçait toujours, embrassa ma joue, et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Elle me rappelait ma mère.

« Tu connaissais vraiment ma mère ? » murmurai-je.

Elle sourit, me relâcha, et prit une autre cuillérée de crème glacée. Je l'avais presque oubliée; je pris une autre boule et savourai le goût sucré.

« Mmm, ça a un goût de paradis, » soupirai-je de plaisir. Esmé rit, et ajouta, « Oui, la crème glacée est un remède à tout, que ce soit un cœur brisé ou une jambe cassée. Et bien sûr, chérie, que je connaissais ta mère. C'était ma meilleure amie. J'ai beaucoup de merveilleux souvenirs d'elle, et si tu veux, j'aimerais les partager avec toi. Ça pourrait aider…à garder son esprit en vie, je suppose ? »

« J'adorerais ça ! Elle me manque, et j'ai juste besoin de quelques souvenirs, tu sais ? J'ai l'impression que sa mémoire s'efface. Edward ne veut pas que je parle d'elle et de Phil. Il dit que c'est mieux de laisser ça derrière moi. Il ne s'est jamais renseigné à son sujet, ni au sujet de Phil d'ailleurs, » soupirai-je de déception.

« Tu sais, Bella, en fait je me souviens du jour où elle est partie avec toi comme si c'était hier. J'ai aussi vu toute la dispute qu'elle a eue avec Charlie. J'en ai été témoin, en fait. J'étais là à l'aider à faire ses valises pendant que Charlie était à la pêche. Il est revenu à la maison plus tôt que prévu. Je me suis cachée, naturellement. Mais je ne voulais pas la laisser. Il a explosé de colère contre elle, et elle a simplement dit, « On s'en va, Charlie, Bella et moi; je ne te laisserai pas me détruire. Et je ne te laisserai sûrement pas détruire Bella. » Il était furieux…Je m'en souviens très clairement. » Elle était dans un état de stupeur. Elle regardait dans le vide, ses yeux montrant qu'elle était en train de revivre ce souvenir, et j'étais ravie. J'avais tellement envie de savoir.

_C'était un samedi. Tu avais sept ans à ce moment-là. Et tu étais_**,**_ heureusement_**,**_ inconsciente de ce que Charlie et Carlisle avaient établi. Les femmes étaient…des servantes. Ta mère n'a jamais voulu se soumettre à Charlie, être sa petite femme de Stepford_.*** _Renée avait perdu l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, tout comme Charlie avait perdu l'esprit lorsqu'il avait convenu que c'était ainsi que la vie devait fonctionner. _

_Ce samedi-là, Renée et moi étions chez elle. Nous étions assises à table, nous buvions un café et mangions. Tu faisais une sieste et James passait la journée avec ses amis à La Push pendant que Charlie pêchait. _

_« Esmé, » a murmuré Renée, si brisée et perdue, « je dois partir d'ici. Charlie essaye de me soumettre, mais il sait que c'est impossible. Il sait qu'il ne parviendra pas à me briser. Alors il essaye de s'en prendre à Bella. Je le sais. J'ai pigé toutes ses petites tactiques secrètes. Il croit que je ne vois rien, mais c'est faux. James est déjà perdu. J'ai perdu mon fils sous l'influence de Charlie. J'ai surpris James faisant du mal à Bella, et Charlie s'est contenté de rire. Il ne voulait pas mettre fin à cela. Je ne veux pas partir à cause de toi, mais je…je suis si effrayée par ce que cet homme fera, et jusqu'où il ira. Et s'il fait du mal à Bella ? Et s'il me tue ? Bella se retrouvera seule avec lui. »_

_« Renée, chérie, tu sais que je t'aimerai de tout mon cœur même si tu pars. Tu sais que moi, je ne peux pas partir. Je voudrais partir, mais Carlisle amènerait un chien de chasse pour nous retrouver, les garçons et moi. Je ne peux pas les laisser. Mon seul espoir est d'essayer de leur inculquer un peu de décence sans que Carlisle ne le sache. Mais je vais t'aider, je te le promets. J'aime tellement Bella aussi, et ça me briserait le cœur si Charlie s'en prenait à elle. J'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour, en grandissant, Bella épouserait un de mes fils pour que toi et moi puissions être une vraie famille. Mais tu as raison. Il faut que vous partiez. Tu dois la protéger de Charlie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. On peut monter un plan pour que Bella et toi vous échappiez d'ici. »_

_« Mais…et toi ? Je vais t'abandonner. Je ne peux pas faire ça- »« Renée, tu pars afin de mettre Bella en sécurité, Okay ?»_

_« Okay. »_

_« Quel est le meilleur moment pour quitter cet endroit ? »_

_« Maintenant. »J'ai haleté,__« Maintenant ? Comme, aujourd'hui, samedi ? » _

_« Oui, il est parti à la pêche, nous avons du temps, et je n'ai pas énormément de choses à emporter. Juste Bella, ses affaires, et quelques unes des miennes. Je veux tout oublier de cette vie de misère. » _

_J'ai acquiescé, et nous avons ensuite commencé. Avec frénésie, nous avons jeté toutes vos affaires ensemble dans des valises. Renée est allée à la banque ramasser l'argent que Charlie n'avait pas bloqué, pendant que je gardais un œil sur toi, et elle a ensuite acheté les billets. Des billets pour un autre endroit très, très, lointain. Phoenix. Renée a grandi là-bas; elle y avait ses racines, donc il était logique d'y retourner. _

_Lorsqu'elle est revenue, nous avons tout déposé au bas des escaliers. Tu as dormi pendant tout ce temps, et ensuite nous t'avons réveillée, t'en souviens-tu ? Probablement pas. Tu étais si jeune. Et encore désorientée aussi, à cause_ _de ta sieste__. Et ensuite, lorsque nous étions en train de t'habiller pour le voyage, la porte s'est ouverte. Nous nous sommes toutes les deux raidies en nous regardant l'une l'autre, nos yeux reflétant notre peur. Charlie était de retour plus tôt que prévu. _

_« Renée ? Je suis rentré. Où est le dîner ? » a-t-il beuglé depuis la porte d'entrée. Il allait voir les valises d'un instant à l'autre, alors nous retenions juste nos respiration, en attendant. _

_Ça a pris environ 5 secondes. _

_« Renée ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi ces putains de valises sont-elles en bas ? Ramène ton cul ici, maintenant ! »_

_Renée a expiré en tremblant. Nous avions un plan pour ça, au cas où nous aurions affaire à Charlie. Nous avions le numéro de la police d'État – la police de Forks aurait été inefficace – Charlie en était le chef après tout. Une crapule de chef, néanmoins, mais aux yeux des résidents naïfs de Forks, il était une légende, l'image de la protection._

_« Reste ici, » m'a ordonné Renée. « Quand je serai partie, enfuis-toi par la porte de derrière dans la buanderie. Fais attention à ce que Charlie ne te voie pas. Je ne pourrais pas tolérer que Carlisle ou Charlie sache que tu m'as aidée. Ils te tueraient. Tu comprends ? » _

_« Bien sûr, laissez-moi juste vous serrer dans mes bras, Bella et toi; après tout il se pourrait que je ne vous revoie jamais. »_

_Sur ce, nous nous sommes étreintes. Ce moment était si doux mais amer à la fois. Renée allait être libre, et Bella allait être protégée. Mais…nous allions être séparées. Cette pensée m'a fait resserrer mon étreinte plus fermement. Nous nous sommes embrassées sur les joues, et ensuite je t'ai serrée dans mes bras. Tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir mais je t'ai dit de devenir une femme forte en grandissant. Aucun homme ne pouvait te compléter, tu te complétais toi-même. _

_« Renée, peu importe où tu te retrouveras, prend__s__ soin de toi. J'aurais aimé qu'il y ait un moyen que tu me donnes de tes nouvelles, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque. Tu es ma seule amie et je t'aime. Souviens-toi de ça. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai mes fils, et mon jardin. Tu t'en sortiras. Je le sais. »_

_« Oh, Esmé, tu es ma meilleure amie depuis si longtemps. Si tu savais à quel point tu vas me manquer, tu as intérêt à t'en sortir, et il faut que tu survives à ça. Bats-toi, comme je l'ai fait. Tu es plus forte que moi pour rester. Je suis désolée d'être une trouillarde. Je t'aimerai jusqu'au bout moi aussi, okay ? »_

_J'ai acquiescé en pleurs, et nous nous sommes étreintes une fois de plus. Je t'ai embrassée sur la joue, ensuite Renée t'a prise dans ses bras et elle est sortie de la chambre. Tu n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais je pense que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Tu étais silencieuse. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu ta mère. Mais ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je l'ai entendue. Elle a été brillante, elle a tenu bon face à ton père, et a gagné. _

_J'ai entendu leurs voix._

_« Renée, que diable es-tu en train de faire ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »_

_« Nous partons Charlie, Bella et moi; je ne te laisserai pas me détruire. Et je ne te laisserai sûrement pas détruire Bella. J'en ai assez de cette…cette réalité tordue ! Carlisle et toi êtes de parfaits monstres ! Tu vis vraiment dans le monde des Bisounours pour croire que je vais m'abêtir en continuant à être une femme-robot et je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à ma fille ! Je ne t'aime pas- ce n'est pas de l'amour, ça. Tu veux mener cet absurde style de vie que je ne veux simplement plus vivre ! »_

_« Bordel, Renée, si tu fais un pas de plus vers cette porte- »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me frapper ? »_

_« Je vais t'apprendre où est ta place ! Qui est avec moi, sous moi, salope. Alors ramène ton cul jusqu'en haut, MAINTENANT. »_

_« Non, Charlie, il n'y aura pas de 'punitions' ce soir. Et tu sais quoi ? Ose faire un pas de plus vers moi, et j'appelle la police. Et non, je ne suis pas assez naïve pour appeler celle de Forks. Je parle de la police d'État. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont penser de la comédie que Carlisle et toi jouez ? Penses-tu qu'ils vont te tapoter le dos et te dire 'Hey mec, tu voudrais pas entraîner ma femme ?' Non, je ne crois pas. Ils vont vous enfermer derrière les barreaux, comme les deux criminels que vous êtes, là où vous méritez d'être. Je garde ce téléphone, et si tu t'imagines t'approcher de moi, que Dieu m'en soit témoin, j'appellerai la police, et justice sera faite. » « Tu n'as pas idée de ce dans quoi tu viens de te fourrer, Renée. »_

_« Si, je le sais. Je ne sais rien d'autre de plus que ça - Je pars. Nous partons et nous ne verrons plus jamais ton hideux et répugnant visage. Si tu viens nous chercher, tu te feras enfermer avant même d'avoir pu dire le mot 'punition'. T'as pigé, Charlie Swan ? »_

_« Es-tu en train de me menacer ? »_

_« Bien sûr que je te menace. » _

_« Renée, ce sont des conneries ! Monte tout de suite- et va mettre Bella dans sa chambre. »_

_« Charlie, je ne pense pas que tu aies entièrement compris. Je quitte cette maison, cette ville. Maintenant. Et si tu m'en empêche, j'appelle la police, j'ai le numéro. »_

_« Bien, et ton fils ? Tu vas le laisser lui aussi, salope ? »_

_« Je n'ai plus de fils, il est mort à cause de toi ! Tu l'as empoisonné, et ça s'est répandu dans tout son esprit. Il est parti. » _

_« Renée, après quelques sévères punitions, tu pourras regarder au-delà de ça- »_

_« La ferme, Charlie ! J'ai ramassé nos affaires, je vais prendre ma voiture, et ensuite tu seras hors de nos vie__s__ pour toujours. Si tu t'approches de nous, t'es mort. »_

_« Va-t-en alors. Tu te crois coriace. Penses-tu honnêtement que tu peux t'en sortir dans ce monde, sans moi ? Tu pars d'ici sans rien, sans argent, et sans sécurité. Comment crois-tu que tu vas survivre ? Ne reviens plus jamais ici, à moins que tu ne sois prête à le faire à quatre pattes. Pigé, salope ? »_

_J'ai entendu des portes s'ouvrir, des valises être déplacées, et enfin une autre porte se refermer. Et ensuite, une voiture démarrer. _

_C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu ta mère. Elle était si courageuse, si forte. Elle s'en est vraiment sortie. Elle t'a sauvée, Bella. C'était vraiment une merveilleuse personne…Elle me manque tellement. _Esmé commençait à sortir de sa transe. Elle me sourit pour me rassurer, en me serrant fort dans ses bras. « Elle me manque. Elle était très courageuse et elle a tout fait pour que vous ayez une belle vie toutes les deux. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir Phil dans sa vie et toi, d'avoir eu un merveilleux père même si ça n'a été que de courte durée. »

« Merci, Esmé. Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit de notre vie avant de venir à Phoenix. Elle a passé les 10 dernières années à me protéger du monde. Sais-tu que je n'ai jamais eu de rendez-vous, ni même embrassé un garçon avant de venir ici ? Ici, tout est complètement à l'envers. Pour le reste de ma vie, je vais avoir le souvenir de mon premier baiser avec mon frère pendant qu'il me faisait me déshabiller pour lui dans ma chambre. »

« Je suis tellement désolée, Bella, que la vie t'ait ramenée ici de cette façon. J'ai toujours voulu que tu épouses un de mes fils. J'ai vu ta force, même enfant, et ton habilité à aimer passionnément. Je sais que s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut changer, c'est toi. Tu es un espoir pour mon plus jeune fils et pour toute notre famille. Si tu arrives à le changer, je sens que le règne de Carlisle sera brisé. »

Je secouai ma tête, « Je ne suis pas si forte, Esmé. Mais j'essaye et je vais tenter d'aider Edward, autant pour toi que pour mon propre futur. Je te le promets. »

« Bien, on ferait mieux de retourner au lit avant que Carlisle ou Edward ne remarque que nous nous sommes absentées, » dit-elle. Nous prîmes une dernière cuillerée de crème glacée avant de glisser le contenant dans le sac de brocolis surgelés et de remettre celui-ci dans le congélateur. « À demain matin. Fais de beaux rêves, Bella. »

« Bonne nuit, Esmé. Et merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça sur ma mère. » Je la serrai dans mes bras avant de remonter à l'étage sur la pointe des pieds.

**Edward POV**

J'aurais aimé être descendu quelques minutes plus tôt. Je voulais savoir ce que Bella avait raconté à ma mère et qui l'avait autant bouleversée et mise en colère contre Charlie et James; hormis les évidentes raisons. Ça semblait être plus compliqué que cela.

J'écoutai,en état de choc, ce qui était arrivé lorsque la mère de Bella l'avait éloignée de Charlie et quelles en étaient les raisons. Pas étonnant que Charlie ait été si catégorique sur le fait qu'il voulait garder Bella avec lui aussi longtemps que possible avant de me la donner. Il voulait rattraper le temps perdu et se venger de sa mère. Bella était une forme de vengeance pour Charlie.

Ensuite, l'entendre dire que son premier baiser avait été avec James. Bon Dieu, nous étions vraiment une bande d'enfoirés. J'allais devoir trouver une façon de lui faire oublier ça.

J'entendis ma mère et Bella se dire 'bonne nuit', alors je remontai rapidement, sans être aperçu.

Je retournai dans le lit et attendis. Je fermai mes yeux, faisant semblant d'être endormi, lorsque j'entendis Bella ouvrir la porte, traverser la pièce à pas feutrés et se glisser dans le lit de l'autre côté. Je sentis le lit se creuser et elle se positionner sur son oreiller. Je me tournai vers elle, glissai mon bras autour de sa taille, et l'attirai contre moi. Je la sentis se raidir dans mes bras. Lorsque je mis à embrasser ses épaules et son cou, je la sentis fondre contre moi. Elle était toujours si sensible à la moindre de mes caresses à présent. Je souris en sachant que c'était moi qui lui faisais ressentir ça.

« Où étais-tu, mon amour ? » demandai-je doucement. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Je connaissais la réponse mais j'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait me confesser.

« J'étais sur le canapé en train de lire. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » Elle se tourna vers moi, dans mes bras, et enroula les siens autour de mon cou, me donnant un meilleur accès à sa gorge. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. » Elle commença à embrasser mon torse et fit courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Je gémis tandis que mon corps commençait à répondre à ses caresses. Je savais qu'elle était en train de me distraire. Je savais qu'elle me mentait au sujet de tout, mais après avoir entendu ce que ma mère et Bella se disaient, je décidai qu'elle pouvait garder ce secret. Cependant, je ne la laisserais plus partir au milieu de la nuit. Je ne voulais plus jamais revivre cette peur intense que j'avais ressenti**e** dans mon rêve. J'avais tellement besoin d'elle.

J'allais juste devoir trouver le bon équilibre entre les attentes de Carlisle et ce avec quoi je pouvais vivre. Je voulais voir Bella me regarder avec le même amour qu'il y avait dans les yeux d'Alice lorsqu'elle regardait Jasper, et dans ceux de Rosalie lorsqu'elle regardait Emmett.

Peut-être que Bella seraitmon salut.

* * *

* Marque de céréales multicolores

** « The Notebook » ou « N'oublie jamais » pour le titre français

*** Petit rappel « Les femmes de Stepford (ou « The Stepford wives ») est un film racontant la vie des femmes de la petite ville de Stepford, toutes soumises à leur maris


	27. Chapter 27

_Bonsoir, tout le monde !_

_Oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis toujours vivante ! =)_

_Je voudrais juste préciser quelque chose, quelque soit le temps que je mettrais pour poster à l'avenir, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai abandonné. Je vous rassure, je n'abandonnerais pas._

_Je tenais aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui s'inquiétaient et qui m'ont demandé si j'allais bien. Je vous rassure, tout va très bien, si je n'ai pas publié depuis un moment c'était par manque de temps._

_Aussi, une autre précision : ce n'est pas fiction, je ne suis que la traductrice - c'est dans le titre ! ;)_

_Sur ce, je ne vais pas m'étaler plus longtemps. Je remercie juste infiniment **Milk40** qui m'est d'une immense aide pour la correction de ces chapitres._

_Bonne lecture ! ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Edward POV**

Je souris en contemplant ma jolie Bella. Elle dormait à poings fermés à présent, après avoir réussi à me distraire. J'oubliais tout lorsqu'elle posait sa bouche sur mon corps. Elle arrivait très bien à exprimer ses sentiments envers moi par des gestes, mais je souhaitais l'entendre dire les mots 'je t'aime' pour avoir la confirmation de cet amour. Je n'aurais jamais pensé, avant, que ça serait aussi important pour moi. C'est juste que…j'avais l'impression de perdre l'équilibre avec elle. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était ces horribles sensations au creux de mon ventre qui se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à ma tête - elle ne m'aimerait jamais. Du moins, pas comme moi je l'aimais. C'était mon pire cauchemar. Depuis que j'avais Bella, des sensations de peur et d'oppression m'envahissaient. Pourquoi refaisaient-elle surface maintenant ?

Carlisle nous avait élevés en nous apprenant que les actions sont plus éloquentes que les mots. Je n'avais jamais entendu mes parents dire qu'ils s'aimaient. Cependant, ça se voyait dans tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Mon père subvenait aux besoins de ma mère et la protégeait, et en retour, elle répondait à ses besoins et tenait la maison. C'était certainement suffisant ? C'était de l'amour ? En tous cas, c'était ce que j'avais toujours pensé.

J'avais dit à Bella que je l'aimais. C'était libérateur de dire ces mots à voix haute. Je voulais les crier sur tous les toits pour que tout le monde sache que j'aimais cet ange rayonnant allongé à côté de moi… mais il manquait quelque chose - son amour à elle.

J'avais besoin de l'entendre dire ces mots. Je me languissais d'entendre sa voix, pour me rassurer sur le fait que les sentiments intenses que j'avais pour elle étaient réciproques. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait m'aimer, mais qu'elle avait encore trop peur de moi. Mais à chaque fois, on dirait qu'elle se retenait. J'avais juste envie de la secouer et de lui dire de m'avouer toute la vérité, et non pas une version modérée de ce qu'elle pensait. Si je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle la première fois que je l'avais punie, elle n'aurait pas peur. Elle m'aimerait déjà avec la même ferveur que moi, j'étais sûr de ça. J'avais prouvé à quel point je l'aimais. Je lui achetais des vêtements hors de prix, des bijoux, et même les stupides livres qu'elle me demandait – et qui récoltaient le plus de réaction de sa part. Ça m'étonnait toujours. À chaque fois que nous sortions d'une boutique avec des sacs qui valaient des milliers de dollars, elle manifestait sa gratitude, certes, mais les sourires qu'elle m'adressait n'atteignaient pas ses yeux. Parce qu'il faut préciser que je savais lire dans ses yeux maintenant - ils semblaient exprimer plus de choses que ses mots. Je m'étais résigné à me fier à ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de me les dissimuler. Ces yeux d'un chocolat profond étaient vraiment la fenêtre qui ouvrait sur son âme.

Je lui démontrais aussi chaque soir qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir menacée par moi. Mes attouchements ne servaient qu'à lui donner du plaisir, pas de la douleur. Lorsqu'elle criait mon nom, ce n'était pas de peur ou de douleur, mais d'extase. Il n'y avait que moi qui pouvais lui faire ressentir ça. Je savais que ça serait différent le soir de nos noces, mais d'ici là elle m'aimerait et accepterait la douleur, étant donné que ça serait le cadeau qu'elle m'offrirait. Sa virginité. Je serais pour toujours son unique amant.

Je fixai le plafond en pensant à la conversation que j'avais surprise entre Bella et ma mère. Pourquoi Esmé était-elle en train de calmer et de réconforter Bella ? Comme une, une…mère le ferait avec son enfant ?

_Parce qu'elle n'est encore qu'une enfant, elle a besoin d'une mère ! _Murmura dans ma tête la voix obsédante de Jasper. Je la repoussai.

Qu'avait dit Bella à ma mère qu'elle avait trop peur de me dire à moi ? J'étais son protecteur. Elle était mienne; par conséquent, il était de ma responsabilité de la faire sentir en sécurité. Je me réjouissais d'avoir comme travail d'être son seul réconfort. Alors pourquoi ne me laissait-elle par le faire ?

Je ne pouvais pas demander à Esmé, sinon Carlisle saurait qu'elle avait quitté leur lit elle aussi. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à ma mère. Whoa, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas fait allusion à elle en tant que ma propre mère. Un sourire s'étira au coin de mes lèvres. Maman. L'époque où j'étais simplement son fils et elle, juste ma mère, l'époque où je pouvais la laisser m'enlacer et me murmurer qu'elle m'aimerait toujours quoi qu'il arrive, cette époque là me manquait terriblement. Nous passions toujours du bon temps ensemble, nous entretenions une merveilleuse relation. L'idée qu'elle se fasse punir par Carlisle me rendait mal à l'aise; elle était ma maman, on ne devrait jamais lui faire de mal. Elle était une si bonne maman. Je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de dire maman. Ça semblait mal qu'elle se fasse punir. Je repensai à mon enfance et ce dont je me rappelais. Je savais que Carlisle la punissait lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Je me souvenais même qu'une fois, il l'avait enfermée au sous-sol pendant une semaine. Jésus, comment avais-je pu être si naïf ? Je repensai à cette période - quel âge avais-je ? J'étais allongé là, à jouer avec les cheveux de Bella, et soudainement je me figeai. Ça c'était passé après que Bella et Renée soient parties, probablement une semaine après environ. Oh mon Dieu ! Comment avais-je pu oublier ça ? J'avais complètement bloqué cet épisode de mon esprit. Peut-être parce que je voulais l'oublier tellement c'était affreux, et je crois que j'aurais pu verser quelques larmes cette nuit; je me sentais tellement mal pour maman. Je voulais juste la serrer dans mes bras, et lui dire à quel point j'étais désolé d'avoir laissé Carlisle lui faire ça. Je me souvenais maintenant. Nous étions tous têtus. Carlisle nous encourageait à l'être. Je fronçai les sourcils.

J'avais 14 ans, Jasper en avait 16 et Emmett 17. Nous étions tous au lycée…

Nous venions juste de rentrer de l'école, en riant et en faisant beaucoup de bruit, comme la plupart des garçons de notre âge. Emmett nous défiait, Jasper et moi, à un jeu vidéo. Le perdant devait sortir les poubelles pendant 2 mois.

_« Allez, les deux mauviettes ! Je vous mets au défi. Je vous lance un double défi, connards. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à perdre ? » nous provoqua Emmett. _

_« Merde, non ! » cria Jasper. « J'ai retenu la leçon, la dernière fois j'ai dû laver ta Jeep pendant un mois. » _

_« Allez, Eddie-boy. Tu veux voir si tu peux me torcher le cul ? » Emmett se tourna vers moi. _

_« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? Je déteste sortir les poubelles. Je ne vais pas manquer ça. En fait, quand je serai marié, ça sera le job de ma femme. »_

_Nous rigolâmes tous les trois à cette idée et nous commençâmes à parler d'autres trucs dégoûtants que nos femmes devraient faire._

_« Je sais, elle va laver ma camionnette tous les jours quand je rentrerai à la maison, après avoir préparé mon dîner, » surenchérit Jasper. _

_« C'est naze, Jasper, » dis-je. _

_« Avec sa brosse à dents ! »_

_« Oh, j'en ai une meilleure que les vôtres. J'aurai 5 chiens. Elle devra nettoyer toute la merde pour ne pas que je marche dessus ! » rit Emmett. _

_Nous étions encore en train de rire à s'en éclater la rate lorsque Carlisle descendit. Il était en train de dérouler ses manches et de fermer ses boutons de manchettes. Il venait sûrement juste de se laver. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant, les garçons ? » demanda-t-il._

_Je me tournai vers lui; « Nous étions juste en train de faire une liste de corvées dégoûtantes que nous voulons que nos femmes fassent à notre place quand nous seront mariés. » Nous lui parlâmes de nos idées. _

_Il commença à rire avec nous. Il tapota Jasper dans le dos. « Fiston, je suis désolé mais même avec la brosse à dents, ça reste plutôt plat. En plus, rappelle-toi qu'elle va sucer ta queue avec cette bouche. Tu veux vraiment qu'elle utilise sa brosse à dents sur ta camionnette ? » _

_« Merde, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je ne veux en aucun cas une bouche sale enroulée autour de mes bijoux. Je vais devoir réfléchir à quelque chose d'autre, » grimaça Jasper. _

_« Les garçons, je veux que chacun de vous fasse une liste ce soir. Je voudrais savoir ce que vous pensez être la tâche la plus rebutante qu'une femme puisse faire pour vous, » dit Carlisle. « Je veux les avoir à 9 heures dans mon bureau. Ensuite, on en parlera ensemble et on verra s'il faut des améliorations. Celui d'entre vous qui viendra avec la liste la plus révoltante - c'est faisable - sera récompensé. » _

_Il mit son bras autour de mes épaules et je levai les yeux vers lui. « J'attends de la créativité dans cet exercice, Edward. Je sais que tu es capable de quelque chose de bien mieux que de sortir les poubelles. Je veux que tu te dépasses pour ce défi. Tu as perdu les deux dernières fois contre Jasper et Emmett. J'ai été un peu déçu de tes efforts dernièrement. » _

_« Ne t'en fais pas, Papa. Je vais gagner cette fois. Je vais faire quelque chose de tellement affreux que tu seras fier de moi. Je te le promets. »_

_Il ébouriffa mes cheveux. « Je suis content de l'entendre, Edward. Peut-être que je devrais appeler ton oncle Marcus et faire aussi participer Démétri. Qu'en penses-tu ? Penses-tu pouvoir faire mieux que ce que proposera Démétri ? »_

_« Je battrai Emmett, Jasper et Démétri ! » Je détestais Démétri. Carlisle et Marcus nous opposaient toujours l'un contre l'autre. Emmett et Jasper étaient chanceux. Ils ne se mesuraient que l'un à l'autre et à moi. Nos autres cousins étaient soit plus vieux ou plus jeunes qu'eux, ou bien de stupides cousines qui n'étaient pas autorisées à participer à nos compétitions._

_« Bon, les garçons, » dit Carlisle, sérieux, « je veux que vous alliez vous asseoir dans le salon pendant que je vais chercher votre mère. Je pense qu'elle est prête à sortir du sous-sol maintenant. » _

_« Il était temps ! » souffla Emmett. « J'en ai ras le bol de manger dehors. Je veux un vrai repas ! Fais-lui préparer quelque chose de bon pour ce soir. » _

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Em. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera prête à cuisiner tout ce que tu voudras pour le dîner. Je sais qu'elle est désolée de ne pas avoir veillé aux besoins de sa famille cette semaine. »_

_Il prit un petit porte-clés qui était sur un piquet près de la porte du sous-sol, puis déverrouilla la porte et descendit les escaliers en allumant la lumière. _

_Je me demandai brièvement pourquoi il la laissait dans le noir et à quoi servaient les clés. J'oubliai tout lorsque Emmett me rappela que nous devions faire une nouvelle partie de jeu vidéo. _

_Elle était si différente lorsqu'il l'avait amenée dans le salon. Je me souvenais qu'elle avait du mal à tenir debout sans l'aide de Carlisle. Je ne voulais pas passer pour une mauviette, mais j'avais si peur. Elle semblait aller mal. Tout cela ne semblait pas normal. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Je regardai Jasper et Emmett. Ils avaient le même regard que moi. Ils avaient l'air plutôt nerveux. Carlisle la força à se mettre à genoux devant nous, la tête baissée. Elle leva brièvement les yeux, et je retins ma respiration. Elle avait l'air malade et pâle, comme un fantôme. Je crus qu'elle allait tomber raide morte; je voulus m'approcher d'elle. Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, que pouvais-je dire ? _

_Carlisle lui dit de nous demander pardon d'être une mauvaise mère. Elle avait aidé à mener une famille à sa destruction. Nous étions tous si mal à l'aise par rapport à ça et nous essayâmes de lui dire que nous l'aimions et qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise mère. Elle était la meilleure des mamans. Elle ne ratait jamais un match de football, nous cuisinait toujours de délicieux repas et nous faisait constamment des compliments. Carlisle se mit en colère contre nous. Il nous dit qu'à moins que nous voulions que la punition de notre mère continue, nous devions lui répondre correctement. Chacun de nous dut se mettre devant elle et lui dire que nous ne lui pardonnions pas. Elle avait détruit une famille et nous avions honte de l'appeler maman. C'est à ce moment-là que nous commençâmes à l'appeler Esmé au lieu de maman. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en me rappelant l'expression sur le visage de ma mère lorsque nous acceptâmes de ne plus jamais l'appeler « maman ». Nous avions blessé la femme qui prenait soin de nous quand nous étions malades ou effrayés. Elle nous faisait rire et nous disait toujours à quel point elle nous aimait. Nous étions son monde et en retour, nous lui avions craché dessus. Elle tremblait silencieusement, semblant sur le point de fondre en larmes. Mais Carlisle la traîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour qu'elle commence à préparer le dîner avant même que nous ayons le temps de nous agenouiller à sa hauteur et lui dire que tout allait bien. _

Je baissai les yeux sur mon ange qui dormait dans mes bras. Ses longs cils balayaient presque ses joues dans son sommeil. Ses lèvres rouges et souples étaient légèrement entrouvertes comme elle respirait. Elle ressemblait à Blanche Neige. Dieu m'avait fait cadeau d'une part de paradis juste pour moi. Sur terre. Pourrais-je un jour faire une chose pareille à Bella ? Pourrais-je l'enfermer au sous-sol ? Pourrais-je lui faire sentir que nos enfants ont honte d'elle ? Mes bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle et j'embrassai son front. Elle fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et marmonna, « James, s'il te plait, ne me fais pas de mal. Edward ne voudra plus de moi. » Elle tourna la tête, tentant d'éloigner son corps de moi. Je l'attirai instinctivement plus près de moi et elle commença à gémir de peur.

« Shhh, Bella. Je suis là, bébé. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. N'aie pas peur, » murmurai-je.

« Edward, » souffla-t-elle. Elle se blottit à nouveau contre moi, reprenant sa place. « Mmm, mon Edward. »

« C'est ça, mon amour. Je ne suis qu'à toi, » souris-je en sentant mon cœur se gonfler de joie. Elle n'était peut-être pas prête à prononcer les mots, mais pour l'instant, je pouvais vivre avec ceux qu'elle venait de dire. Je tirai la couverture sur nous en la prenant dans mes bras pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Ainsi, je le saurais si elle quittait à nouveau le lit. J'embrassai son cou et fermai les yeux. J'étais déterminé à lui faire dire les mots que je voulais entendre bientôt. Je soupirai, résigné quant à ce que j'avais à faire. Je suppose que j'allais à nouveau devoir parler à Jasper. J'étais sur le point de m'assoupir lorsque Bella murmura quelque chose qui me prit au dépourvu, compliquant davantage les choses.

« Ne sois pas l'Edward de Carlisle. »

Je déposai Bella à l'école et appelai l'hôpital. Je dis à la secrétaire de Carlisle de lui faire savoir que je serais là dans une heure ou deux. Je devais d'abord m'occuper de certaines choses.

J'avais l'impression que, dernièrement, j'avais perdu ma place dans ma famille. Je ne m'entendais pas avec mes frères à cause de leurs différences avec leurs femmes, mais j'avais aussi l'impression qu'un gouffre de plus en plus profond était en train de se former entre mon père et moi. Okay, ce n'était pas juste une impression, c'était réel, et ça continuait à s'approfondir. Avant que Bella n'entre dans mon monde, je savais où était ma place. J'étais confiant face à la direction que prenait ma vie. Maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'être à un carrefour sans carte routière pour m'aider. Quel était le bon chemin, ou bien où menait chacun d'eux ? Je n'étais pas habitué à ces sentiments de désaccord et de perte de contrôle. Ça me glissait entre les doigts. Est-ce que j'éprouverais ce même sentiment d'insécurité si j'avais choisi quelqu'un d'autre ? Je réalisai que ça n'avait aucune importance car si on m'avait à nouveau donné le choix, je me serais encore retrouvé là où j'étais aujourd'hui, parce que je ne choisirais jamais quelqu'un d'autre que ma Bella.

J'appelai Jasper pour lui faire savoir que j'étais en chemin. Il ne semblait pas très content mais m'avait quand même dit de venir. Je n'avais pas reparlé à Jasper depuis cet autre jour au club. Je savais qu'il avait peur que je dise quelque chose à Carlisle à propos de la thérapie d'Alice et du fait qu'il ne suivait plus ses instructions. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, ni à Alice d'ailleurs. Après m'être rappelé à quel point Carlisle pouvait être brutal en matière de punition envers sa femme – notre mère – je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de voir ce qu'il ferait à celle de Jasper, Alice. Surtout si elle était fragile au point que Jasper ait pensé qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'une thérapie. Elle était peut-être la femme de Jasper, mais d'après ce que je savais, Jasper n'avait pas encore fini de rembourser à Carlisle l'argent qu'il avait dépensé pour avoir Alice. Donc techniquement, aux yeux de Carlisle du moins, elle lui appartenait toujours. Même s'il n'éloignerait jamais Alice de Jasper, il penserait qu'il est de son droit de lui apprendre la discipline.

C'est là où j'étais le plus chanceux, concernant l'achat de Bella. Etant donné que Charlie était mort, Carlisle n'avait jamais fini de payer ce qu'il devait pour elle. En plus, elle avait l'indemnisation de l'accident, l'argent de l'assurance vie de Renée, Phil et Charlie, et l'argent de la vente de la maison de Charlie et bientôt de celle de Phil. Bella avait même hérité un montant d'argent de James qui était le bénéficiaire d'une petite assurance vie contractée par Charlie via son emploi pour la ville. Bella avait tellement de biens que même en les partageant avec Carlisle, comme on avait convenu au début, ça rembourserait largement son prix d'achat d'origine. Je serais pleinement propriétaire de Belle quand nous nous marierions.

Renée et Phil s'inquiétaient vraiment de ce qui arriverait à Bella s'ils mouraient. Elle n'en était pas consciente, mais ils avaient souscrit à des assurances vie d'une valeur d'1 million de dollars chacune et elle avait reçu un autre million pour l'accident de voiture. Il s'était avéré que le chauffeur ivre était un homme d'affaire qui possédait une entreprise et il avait une bonne assurance pour rembourser. Il y avait des économies et des investissements qui marchaient bien malgré le récent bouleversement du marché financier, et la maison de Charlie était assurée. Etant donné que la maison avait été complètement détruite, la compagnie d'assurance avait fait un chèque recouvrant la totalité de son montant. Il y avait aussi l'argent des sociétés factices où Charlie cachait les fonds qu'il avait accumulés avec toutes les filles qu'il avait entraînées durant des années. Le montant de ces fonds était stupéfiant. Je n'avais jamais réalisé le nombre de filles qui étaient passées par chez lui. Il me restait aussi à vendre la maison en Arizona. J'avais parlé à un agent immobilier local par téléphone et elle m'avait assuré que la maison se vendrait rapidement et à un prix élevé. Phil était une célébrité locale très populaire et il y avait déjà des personnes intéressées pour acheter sa maison.

J'arrivai au club et allai dans le bureau de Jasper. Je frappai à la porte vu qu'elle était fermée. Je pouvais entendre Jasper parler à Alice à travers la porte. J'étais surpris qu'elle soit là et pas à la maison.

« Bébé, ça va aller. Je te promets que je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal. Nous quitterions la ville si tu étais en danger; je le saurais maintenant s'il avait dit quoi que ce soit à Carlisle, » lui disait-il.

J'entendis la voix d'Alice lui répondre mais n'arrivai pas à discerner les mots. J'entendis Jasper s'approcher de la porte et l'ouvrir.

« Edward ? » dit Jasper en reculant pour me laisser entrer. Je vis Alice, qui était assise à son bureau, me regarder suspicieusement.

« Hey, Jasper. Bonjour, Alice. Comment vas-tu ? » dis-je gentiment.

« Bien, merci, » répondit-elle précautionneusement. Sévèrement, aussi.

Je me sentais mal qu'elle me perçoive comme un ennemi. Je n'en étais pas un. Je me retournai vers Jasper.

« Alors, je peux te parler ? » lui demandai-je.

« Bien sûr, assieds-toi, » répondit-il tandis qu'il s'asseyait près d'Alice.

« Um…? » Je regardai ostensiblement en direction d'Alice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je veux te parler à propos de Bella. C'est personnel, » laissai-je entendre. Je vis Alice regarder Jasper avec appréhension. Jasper l'attira plus près de lui et embrassa sa tempe.

« Et bien, installe-toi. » Il indiqua la chaise en face d'Alice et de lui.

Je m'assis et fixai Alice pendant un moment, attendant qu'elle quitte la pièce. Le fait qu'elle n'esquisse aucun mouvement pour partir commençait à m'irriter.

« Jasper ? » Je hochai la tête en direction d'Alice. Vraiment, elle poussait le bouchon trop loin en restant assise là. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il fallait quitter la pièce quand les hommes avaient des choses à se dire.

« Quoi, Edward ? » demanda-t-il, l'irritation évidente dans sa voix. « Tu as dit que tu voulais parler, alors parle. Alice n'ira nulle part, c'est ma femme, ma partenaire. » Il me regardait prudemment.

Je restai assis là un moment, en conflit avec moi-même. Il était clair qu'il n'allait pas lui demander de quitter la pièce pour que je puisse parler librement. Peut-être que si je faisais allusion à ce dont je voulais discuter, il se rendrait compte de l'importance de cette conversation. Ensuite, il pourrait la faire attendre à l'extérieur.

« Tu te rappelles de notre conversation de l'autre jour ? Les conseils que tu as essayé de me donner ? » demandai-je.

« Tu parles à propos de la bonne façon de traiter Bella, et d'arrêter de te comporter en connard despotique avec elle ? » Il sourit en haussant un sourcil à mon intention.

Alice gloussa et je grognai après elle. Comment osait-t-elle rire ?

Je fus choqué lorsque Jasper bondit sur ses pieds en abattant violemment ses mains sur son bureau. Sa réaction n'était pas due au manque de respect d'Alice, elle m'était destinée à moi.

« Fais gaffe, Edward ! C'est ma femme que tu es en train de menacer, » me prévint-il. « Tu as intérêt à traiter Alice avec le plus grand respect ou alors tu peux partir d'ici tout de suite. »

« Que veux-tu dire par, la traiter avec respect ? C'est elle qui devrait me traiter avec respect. » Je me levai, prêt à partir, « Elle ne devrait même pas être là. Cette conversation ne convient pas aux oreilles d'une femme. »

Alice se leva et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Salaud ! Ohé ? Je suis juste là ! » Elle secouait ses bras de façon sarcastique, « Arrête de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, Edward. Si tu veux des conseils à propos de Bella, je suis mieux qualifiée que Jasper de toute façon. Jasper ne sait que ce que je lui dis ! Mon Dieu, j'ai tellement de peine pour Bella. T'es vraiment un crétin têtu et égoïste, tu le sais ça ? » Elle tremblait.

Jasper et moi la regardâmes tous les deux avec choc. Je remarquai que c'était pour des raisons différentes.

Alice se tourna vers Jasper. « Le docteur Brockman avait raison. Ça fait du bien dire ce qu'on pense vraiment. »

Jasper lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. « Je suis si fier de toi, Allie. Je savais bien qu'un volcan se cachait sous mon Lutin, attendant juste le bon moment pour se réveiller. » Il embrassa son front.

Je n'étais pas certain de ce qui venait juste de se passer. J'étais stupéfait. Jamais une femme ne m'avait parlé comme ça. J'étais tout aussi choqué de la réaction de Jasper. Il était fier de son débordement ! A sa place, je n'aurais pas hésité à punir Bella si elle m'avait parlé comme ça à moi, ou à n'importe quel homme de ma famille. Ce genre de comportement n'était pas toléré chez nos femmes.

« Merde, Jasper ? Tu vas rester là et la laisser parler comme ça sans rien dire ? »

Jasper resserra ses bras de façon protectrice autour d'Alice. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que c'est ce que je vais faire. » Il pencha la tête vers elle pour mieux la regarder, avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux, tandis qu'elle le regardait aussi, avec la même intensité. Il s'adressa à elle doucement. « J'ai attendu pendant deux ans qu'elle trouve en elle le courage de s'exprimer. » On aurait dit que Jasper ronronnait de contentement pendant qu'Alice soupirait d'adoration. Il embrassa la bague de mariage d'Alice.

Debout là, je me sentais comme un intrus dans leur moment privé. Je sentis une pointe de jalousie dans ma poitrine. J'avais beau regarder Bella de cette façon, en retour elle ne regardait pas avec le même amour qu'affichait Alice en regardant mon frère.

Jasper se tourna vers moi, les yeux plissés. « Je t'interdis de lui faire regretter de s'être exprimée. C'est un grand pas pour elle. Si tu gâches ce moment, je te traînerai dans la rue et je te tabasserai comme je le faisais quand nous étions gamins. »

Alice me regarda soudainement avec peur, puis redirigea son attention sur Jasper. « Oh mon Dieu, Jazz. Je suis désolée. »

« Non, Allie - », il se pencha et prit son visage dans ses mains pour la regarder. « Ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Continue de t'exprimer. Je te promets qu'Edward ne va pas nous trahir. N'est-ce pas, Edward ? » Il ne détourna jamais son regard d'Alice.

Je me rendis compte que si je voulais ses conseils, alors je devrais le rassurer sur le fait que je ne laisserais pas Carlisle faire du mal à Alice. « Non Jasper, le secret d'Alice est en sécurité. »

Jasper embrassa à nouveau Alice, puis se tourna vers moi, « Tu ne peux vraiment pas mettre ta fierté de côté, pas vrai Edward ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » J'étais sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas maintenant ?

« Ne peux-tu pas juste t'adresser directement à Alice ? Ne peux-tu pas lui offrir du réconfort ? Tu me l'offres à moi, à la place. Je suis quoi, moi ? Je vaux mieux qu'elle ? C'est impossible. » Il était à nouveau en train de partager un moment avec elle. Ils étaient tellement amoureux, j'étais vert de jalousie de voir ce qu'ils partageaient. Ensuite, Jasper me regarda à nouveau et il secoua la tête à mon attention. « Dis-le à Alice. Et sois sincère, pour l'amour de Dieu. »

Je regardai Alice qui m'observait avec prudence. Bella avait cette même expression sur le visage lorsque je lui parlais. Mais je ne voyais pas cette expression lorsque Alice parlait à Jasper. Je soupirai.

« Alice, je ne te causerai jamais de tort. Mon frère t'aime et j'aime mon frère. Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal en laissant Carlisle te faire du mal. Je garderai ton secret. Je ne le comprends pas, mais tu es en sécurité, » dis-je.

« Merci, Edward, » dit-elle doucement. « Tu veux vraiment apprendre à connaître Bella ? »

Demander de l'aide à une femme allait à l'encontre de tout ce que j'avais appris. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir ce que je devais faire pour que Bella m'aime. Si c'était la seule façon, Bella était suffisamment importante pour moi pour que je le fasse. Je soupirai et me rassis.

« Oui, Alice. J'apprécierais toute aide que tu voudras bien me donner. »

Jasper et Alice s'assirent à leur tour.

« Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, Edward. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Je voudrais te faire confiance, pour le bien de Bella, mais tu n'as pas montré que tu tenais suffisamment à elle pour rendre les choses un tant soit peu différentes de ce que Carlisle t'a appris. Je sais que tu ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain donc je ne vais pas tout te dire, au cas où tu ne serais finalement pas capable de changer. Je ne vais pas te mâcher le travail, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je ne vais pas te fournir des munitions à utiliser contre Bella. Tu vas devoir gagner ma confiance pour que je partage vraiment tout ce que je sais pour t'aider. Cela te semble-t-il juste ? »

Je voulais tellement demander à Alice de me dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur Bella. Apparemment, elle savait beaucoup de choses. Plus que moi. Je voulais que Jasper la punisse pour son refus de divulguer ses informations. Certaines de mes pensées devaient se lire dans l'expression de mon visage. Jasper s'en aperçut.

« Edward, » me prévint Jasper, « je te ferai quitter la pièce toute de suite si tu bouleverses Alice ou si tu l'effraies. Je ne la laisserai pas te dire quoi que ce soit. C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Il savait qu'il m'avait coincé. J'étais prêt à tout pour savoir ce qu'Alice pouvait me dire, mais je voulais tout maintenant. Je levai les mains en signe de défaite.

« Très bien, Jasper. J'ai pigé. » Je me retournai vers Alice. « Je veux que Bella m'aime. Je sais qu'elle m'aimera quand on sera mariés, mais je veux qu'elle m'aime maintenant. Alors que dois-je faire pour qu'elle m'aime, Alice ? Je ne parle pas le langage des femmes, » ajoutai-je en plaisantant, espérant diminuer la tension qu'il y avait dans l'air. Ça ne fonctionna manifestement pas.

Jasper me regarda avec pitié. Alice se contenta de secouer la tête à mon intention. Elle me regarda un moment, pesant ses mots. Ses yeux étaient perçants, et je ne pouvais pas détourner les miens. Il y avait tellement d'intensité dans son regard. Honnêtement, j'étais un peu intimidé. Elle tentait d'évaluer si j'étais à la hauteur. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis la referma, insatisfaite du choix de ses mots. Elle détourna le regard, puis me regarda à nouveau avec une nouvelle détermination dans les yeux, lesquels se radoucirent. Elle semblait nerveuse de me parler.

« Edward, est-ce que tu aimes Bella ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Bien sûr que je l'aime. Je l'ai choisie, n'est-ce pas ? Elle va devenir ma femme avant la fin de l'année, » répondis-je. Voilà, c'est pour ça qu'on ne pouvait jamais discuter de choses importantes avec les femmes. Elles n'en venaient jamais au fait.

« Edward, pourquoi l'aimes-tu ? » ajouta-t-elle gentiment.

« Parce qu'elle m'appartient, » je pouvais entendre l'impatience dans ma voix. Jasper l'entendit aussi et haussa un sourcil à mon attention, me prévenant d'être prudent avec sa femme.

Alice se tourna vers Jasper. « Je ne peux pas faire ça, Jasper. Je suis désolée, c'est beaucoup trop tôt. » Elle mit son visage dans ses mains et commença à pleurer doucement.

Jasper la tira de sa chaise et la mit sur ses genoux, en la tenant contre lui. Il lui murmura des mots réconfortants tandis qu'elle se tenait à lui. Jasper me regarda par-dessus la tête d'Alice.

« Edward, pourquoi ne nous donnerais-tu pas une minute ? Prends-toi à boire et reviens dans quelques minutes, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il. Ses yeux m'imploraient de lui donner une minute.

« D'accord. » Je me levai et regardai la femme qui venait juste de me tenir tête. À sa place se trouvait une enfant brisée, un peu comme Bella.

« Alice, je- » Je soupirai. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui dire.

Je me dirigeai vers le bar. Il y avait un employé sur un escabeau qui installait une nouvelle enceinte*, dos à moi. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les environs.

« Excusez-moi. Je suis désolé de vous déranger pendant que vous travaillez. Avez-vous une minute pour me préparer un verre, s'il vous plait ? » lui demandai-je.

Le type sur l'escabeau se raidit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je le rendais nerveux. Je suppose que j'avais juste dû le surprendre. Il posa ses outils sur le haut de l'escabeau et commença à descendre. Je me tournai vers le comptoir pour attendre. Je fixai mes mains, essayant de donner du sens à ce qui se passait avec Jasper et Alice. J'aurais vraiment voulu comprendre leur relation. Je voulais que Bella se tourne vers moi lorsqu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, tout comme Alice le faisait avec Jasper. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se tournait vers ma mère.

Je vis le mec faire le tour du bar du coin de mon œil. « Je prendrais un scotch et de l'eau s'il vous plait. J'apprécie vraiment que vous vous dérangiez pour moi. »

Il prépara mon apéritif et vint se placer en face de moi, faisant glisser le verre jusqu'à ma ligne de vision. Je fus surpris de voir des ongles parfaitement manucurés enroulés autour du verre. Je levai les yeux vers Rosalie qui arborait un petit sourire satisfait.

« Bonjour Edward, » dit-elle. « Si je n'en avais pas été moi-même témoin, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de partager ce genre de manières parfaites, si particulières aux Cullen, avec une simple femme. C'est étrange que la terre ne se soit pas arrêtée de tourner lorsque tu m'as gentiment demandé au lieu d'exiger. Qui l'aurait cru ? »

« Rosalie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Je la passai en revue. Elle portait une combinaison de travail et ses cheveux étaient cachés sous une casquette de base-ball. Le seul trait de son apparence qui ressemblait toujours à la femme de mon frère était sa manucure.

« Emmett a dû s'absenter de la ville aujourd'hui alors j'aide Jasper. Son électricien ne pouvait pas venir avant mardi alors je lui ai proposé de réparer son enceinte. » Elle s'amusait de ma perplexité.

« Jasper sait que tu mets la pagaille dans son club ? Emmett sait ce que tu fais ? » Je pouvais sentir une migraine commencer derrière mes yeux. Je pensais que cette matinée allait être facile. Venir au club, demander à Jasper de m'expliquer comment faire dire à Bella qu'elle m'aime, aller au travail. Au lieu de ça, j'avais l'impression d'être tombé dans un terrier. J'étais dans un autre univers. Je frottai précautionneusement mon front.

« Oui, Jasper sait que je mets la 'pagaille' dans son club, » railla-t-elle. « Jasper sait que je suis plus que capable de réparer son enceinte. Je paris que je peux mieux le réparer qu'un électricien. Tu veux parier ? »

Et c'est là que j'eus l'impression de voir Emmett. Pendant un moment je crus sérieusement que j'étais en train de lui parler. Elle était comme lui. Elle était sarcastique, et essayait de tout transformer en pari, même un truc aussi futile.

« Et Emmett ? Il est au courant ? » Je vis son assurance faiblir. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Son air devint contrit. « Je suis désolée pour mon sarcasme. S'il te plait, ne dis rien à Emmett. Il ne comprendrait pas. »

« Rosalie, » j'avalai la dernière gorgée de mon scotch, « ne t'en fais pas. Je ne comprends plus rien. Et qui suis-je pour aller dire quoi que ce soit ? » dis-je d'un ton las.

Rosalie posa une main sur mon bras. « Pauvre Edward, » compatit-elle. « Je sais, quitter le monde fantastique et revenir à la réalité doit être très difficile ! Tu n'as vraiment rien pigé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vois en toi Emmett tel qu'il était au début. Puis-je te faire une suggestion ? Essaye d'être gentil avec Bella. Parle-lui de la même façon que tu l'as fait avec moi- » elle fit un clin d'œil, « avant que tu ne saches que tu parlais à une femme. »

Elle remonta sur l'escabeau et reprit où elle s'était arrêtée. Je me penchai sur le bar et l'observai pendant quelques minutes. Elle cria à quelqu'un de tester et elle rit lorsque le son sortit de l'enceinte. Elle baissa les yeux vers moi et sourit. Je secouai la tête tandis que je me dirigeais vers le bureau pour reprendre ma conversation avec Jasper et Alice. Qui aurait cru qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose de mécanique ?

Je frappai à la porte du bureau de Jasper. Alice était toujours sur ses genoux et ils s'embrassaient, complètement inconscients du fait que j'étais planté là. Je voulais tellement ça. C'était à ma portée, Bella était à ma portée, mais en même temps tellement hors d'atteinte. Je ressentis cette douleur familière dans ma poitrine en pensant à ma Bella.

« Merci d'être aussi patient avec moi et de m'aimer. »

« Alice, bébé, tu sais que tu es tout mon monde. Tu m'as sauvé. Je t'aime tellement. Tu penses pouvoir parler à Edward, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et le serra dans ses bras. « Je pense que oui. Je veux essayer. Pour Bella. » Elle me regarda en insistant sur sa dernière phrase.

Jasper se tourna vers moi. « Edward, tu veux vraiment que Bella t'aime ? »

« Tu sais bien que oui, Jasper. Honnêtement, est-ce que je serais ici en ce moment si ça n'était pas le cas ? » demandai-je.

« Alors tu vas vraiment devoir écouter ce qu'Alice va te dire, avec un esprit ouvert. Je pense que tu seras surpris de voir à quel point tu connais vraiment peu Bella. J'en sais probablement plus sur Bella que toi. Je te promets, en tant que ton frère, que je t'aiderai si tu le veux. Mais sache que ça ne sera pas facile pour toi. Carlisle a été plus dur avec toi qu'il ne l'a été avec Emmett ou moi, donc son sens tordu de la famille et sa définition du bien et du mal sont plus ancrés en toi qu'en nous. »

« J'apprécie toute aide que vous pourrez me donner avec Bella. Je veux qu'elle m'aime. J'ai besoin qu'elle m'aime. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Bella. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça. Alors Alice, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour prouver que tu peux me faire confiance en ce qui concerne sa sécurité, » promis-je.

Elle me sourit timidement. « Bien, je suppose que le plus simple est de commencer par de petites choses. Edward, savais-tu qu'avant de venir ici, Bella était sur les tableaux d'honneur à Phoenix ? Elle est très intelligente. Elle est vive d'esprit. Mais maintenant, elle déteste l'école. Elle a soif de connaissances, et la faire retourner aux cours les plus élémentaires était insultant. Mais tu ne le savais pas, parce qu'elle ne peut pas dire ce qu'elle pense avec toi. C'était comme une claque en pleine figure de l'inscrire à des cours d'Horticulture et de Développement de l'Enfant. Ça lui a donné l'impression d'être une bonne à rien, comme si tu pensais qu'elle était stupide. »

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit qu'elle était stupide, Alice. C'est ridicule, » répliquai-je. Comment Bella pouvait-elle penser que je la considérais comme stupide ? Je ne choisirais jamais une femme qui n'était pas intelligente. Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte, mais une fois encore, ce n'était manifestement pas le cas.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais prononcé exactement ces mots. J'ai dit que c'est ce qu'elle ressent, » dit-elle gentiment.

Je soupirai. « D'accord, Alice. Quoi d'autre ? » Je commençais à avoir l'impression que je devrais prendre des notes.

« Bella m'a dit que tu l'as emmenée faire du shopping le jour où tu l'as ramenée de chez Charlie. Que lui as-tu acheté ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suppose que tu connais déjà la réponse, Alice, alors pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

« Réponds juste à la question. Que lui as-tu acheté ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Je lui ai acheté des vêtements, un bracelet et des livres. Et après ? » Je pouvais à nouveau entendre l'irritation dans ma voix. Jasper aussi.

« Edward, fais attention, » me prévint-il. « Si Alice te demande cela, c'est qu'elle a une raison alors écoute-la. »

« Edward, je te promets qu'il y a une raison- » affirma-t-elle. « De tous les achats que tu as fait ce jour-là, y'a-t-il quelque chose qui s'est distingué du reste ? » continua-t-elle.

Je repensai à ce jour. Je me sentais toujours coupable d'avoir voulu punir Bella pour s'être évanouie. Je me souvins de son visage lorsque nous étions entré dans la librairie et comment elle s'était jetée dans mes bras, en m'embrassant avec tellement de passion. Je me souvins que lorsqu'elle souriait, ses yeux pétillaient et elle avait illuminé toute la boutique. Je souris à ce souvenir.

« Les livres, » répondis-je. « Elle était folle de joie pour 3 stupides livres alors que je lui avais acheté un bracelet en diamant à peine 5 minutes avant. »

« Et pourquoi à ton avis, Edward ? » Alice tentait de me guider quelque part.

« Parce que- » je fis une pause, « honnêtement, je sais pas, Alice. J'y avais repensé plusieurs fois. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était plus heureuse avec des livres peu coûteux plutôt qu'avec des bijoux hors de prix. » Je regardai Alice alors qu'elle était assise à m'observer. Je me rendis soudainement compte de ce qu'elle essayait de me faire comprendre. Je lui souris, « C'est parce qu'elle aime lire, donc les livres signifient plus pour elle que le reste. »

Alice et Jasper me sourirent tous les deux. « C'est ça. Bella était une dévoreuse de livres avant. Ces livres que tu lui as achetés ce jour-là lui ont donné une sensation de normalité dans ce désastre qu'est la vie dans laquelle on l'a jetée. Je n'essaye pas de t'offenser. »

« Je ne suis pas offensé. » lui assurai-je. « Je sais que laisser Charlie et James entraîner Bella était mal. Ils étaient sa famille, après tout. J'aurais dû le faire depuis le début. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec l'idée qu'ils s'occupent de son éducation intime. J'aurais dû être le seul. Elle ne se serait pas fait agresser par James si j'avais suivi mon parlant, je regardais les expressions de satisfaction de Jasper et d'Alice se transformer en froncement de sourcils à mon égard. Alice regarda à nouveau Jasper. « Je ne pense pas que je devrais dire autre chose, Jazz. J'ai peur d'en avoir déjà trop dit, » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils de frustration. « Alice, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, ni même contre Bella. Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça maintenant. Je n'ai pas eu assez d'informations. Je veux en savoir plus. » exigeai-je.

« Edward, fais attention au ton que tu utilises avec ma femme, » me prévint Jasper. « Encore un faux pas et tu quittes ce bureau. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et recommençai à me concentrer pour contrôler ma voix. « Alice, j'aimerais que tu me donnes plus d'informations sur Bella… » j'avalai ma salive, « S'il te plait. » Je n'avais jamais dit 's'il te plait' à aucune femme de notre famille et je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point s'était dur de le lui dire, mais j'étais désespéré. Il fallait que je fasse dire à Bella qu'elle m'aimait.

Alice me regarda attentivement, jaugeant la quantité d'informations qu'elle partagerait avec moi. À quel point elle était prête à me faire confiance. Elle soupira, « Edward, tu ne vois même pas à quel point ce que tu viens juste de dire est mal. Dans ta tête, il n'y a rien de mal dans la façon dont tu- » elle semblait lutter pour trouver ses mots, « as eu Bella, la seule chose qui te gêne c'est qui l'a entraînée. »

« Edward, » intervint Jasper, « laisse-moi te poser une question, si Bella n'était pas la fille de Charlie ou si elle s'était fait entraînée par, disons, Oncle Marcus à la place, ça t'embêterait tant que ça de laisser quelqu'un d'autre l'entraîner ? »

Je réfléchis à sa question. Maintenant que j'avais senti les mains et la bouche de Bella sur mon corps, je savais que je ne permettrais jamais à personne d'autre de l'entraîner de cette manière. Elle ne donnerait du plaisir à aucun autre qu'à moi, tout comme je ne toucherais jamais plus une autre femme maintenant qu'elle était mienne. Jamais je n'éprouverais avec une autre femme le niveau de plaisir que Bella me procurait. J'avais hâte à notre nuit de noces.

Cependant, le reste de son entraînement était très fastidieux. Lui répéter constamment les règles, réparer les erreurs et décider des punitions parce que je ne lui ferais plus jamais de mal comme je l'avais fait l'autre soir. Les hématomes que je lui avais fait avaient mis presque autant de temps à s'estomper que ceux engendrés lorsqu'elle s'était fait agresser par James et Paul. Jusqu'ici j'avais eu de la chance de ne pas avoir à la punir à nouveau physiquement, mais je savais que ça finirait par arriver. C'était inévitable lors de l'apprentissage, elle ferait une erreur qui exigerait une punition plus sévère qu'une simple réprimande. Cette perspective ne me réjouissait pas. Si je laissais quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper uniquement de cette partie de l'entraînement alors je n'aurais pas à être celui qui la punissais.

« Edward ? » demanda Jasper.

« Oui et non, » répondis-je. « Je me fiche de qui l'entraîne ou de quelle est la relation qui la lie à cette personne, je réagirais de la même façon. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre homme l'entraîne au lit pour moi. C'est mal. Je le sais maintenant. Je devrais être le seul avec qui elle acquiert ce genre d'expérience. Sinon j'ai l'impression de la partager. Je ne peux pas supporter ça. Elle est mienne. Cependant, je ne vois aucun problème à demander de l'aide pour le reste de son entraînement. Ça rendrait les choses plus faciles. »

Alice eut un mouvement de recul vers Jasper et ce dernier se contenta de secouer la tête à mon attention. Il me regardait avec pitié. « J'ai vraiment du mal à rester assis là et à me retenir de te cogner la tête contre un mur, frérot, mais je dois me rappeler que moi aussi je pensais comme toi au début. Mais tu es vraiment inconscient. » Jasper réfléchit pendant un moment, « Laisse-moi te poser une question, pourquoi ça serait plus facile ? »

« Je n'aime pas punir Bella. Ça me rend-. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça. » Je haussai les épaules.

« Bien, peut-être qu'il y a encore un peu d'espoir pour toi, petit frère, » sourit Jasper. « Quand tu seras en mesure de nommer ce sentiment, tu auras atteint un tournant décisif. Laisse-moi te donner quelques conseils. » Il réfléchit un instant. « Tu as beaucoup d'expérience pour ce qui est de draguer les femmes. Essaye ça avec Bella. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je la draguerais, Jasper ? Elle m'appartient déjà. » lui rappelais-je.

« Tu veux son amour, oui ou non ? » Il fronça les sourcils à mon attention. « Contente-toi d'écouter et de faire ce que je te dis. Charme la. Fais-lui la cour. Montre-lui que tu la vois autrement que comme une possession pour ton seul plaisir. Pour une fois, pense à ce qui la rend heureuse, plutôt qu'à ce qui te rend heureux. Tu seras surpris de voir à quel point son bonheur t'apportera de la joie. Et pour l'amour de Dieu, n'abuse plus jamais d'elle ! »

« Jasper, je n'abuse pas de Bella ! D'où sors-tu cette idée ? » demandai-je.

« Edward, tout ce concept de punition avec lequel nous avons été élevés est un abus. Merde, toi aussi tu fais des erreurs. As-tu laissé Bella t'attacher et te battre lorsque tu as fait l'erreur d'aller trop loin en la battant cette première nuit-là ? Ça t'a déjà effleuré l'esprit de l'autoriser à te frapper ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » répliquai-je. « Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Ce n'est pas son rôle de me dire si j'ai fait une erreur ou pas. Je savais que j'en avais fais une, c'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté. Je lui ai parlé après. Je lui ai dit que je ne perdrais plus jamais le contrôle. C'est tout. »

« Et si Bella faisait quelque chose de mal, disons- » Jasper réfléchit un moment, « sortir avec une amie sans te le dire, te contenterais-tu seulement de ses excuses ? »

J'y réfléchis. Mon premier réflexe serait de la punir. Je compris où il essayait d'en venir. « Okay, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je devrais lui dire que ce n'est pas un comportement acceptable au lieu de directement vouloir la punir. » J'acquiesçai. Je pouvais faire ça.

« Ok, maintenant, » insista Jasper, « et si elle recommençait ? »

« Alors elle devrait être punie. Elle saurait que ce n'est pas autorisé si je lui ai déjà dit avant. » Je regardai vers lui pour avoir confirmation. « Pas vrai ? »

« Non, Edward. » Jasper secoua la tête, vaincu. « Tu ne la punis jamais. Et ce que tu fais, ce n'est pas punir. C'est abuser d'elle. Il faut toujours que tu lui parles. Que tu lui fasses part de tes sentiments et en retour, autorise-la à te faire part des siens. Trouve un juste milieu. » Jasper soupira et frotta son front. Je supposai que tout comme moi, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait assez d'antidouleur à l'hôpital pour apaiser la douleur lancinante derrière mes yeux après tout ça. « Même si je déteste devoir dire ça, pourquoi ne pas juste commencer simplement et discuter à propos des punitions ? »

« Jasper ? » Alice le regarda avec inquiétude. « Tu ne veux pas dire que tu vas le laisser continuer à faire du mal à Bella ? »

« Non, bébé. » Il la serra étroitement en caressant son dos. « Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à Bella. Je serai là pour Bella, je te le promets. C'est juste que tout ça est plus qu'il ne peut en supporter. Nous devons avancer doucement ou Bella n'aura aucune chance. » Jasper prit le visage d'Alice en coupe et la regarda attentivement dans les yeux. « Tu peux comprendre ça, Allie ? »

Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jasper en me regardant. Elle se redressa. « Peux-tu promettre de ne plus faire de mal à Bella, Edward ? »

« Selon ta définition et celle de Jasper ? Je peux promettre d'essayer d'être plus patient avec Bella. Je réfléchirai avant d'avoir recourt à une punition physique. Est-ce assez juste ? » proposai-je.

Honnêtement, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, mais j'avais toujours besoin de tout ce qu'elle pourrait me dire. Apparemment, tout ça était important afin que j'arrive à faire dire à Bella qu'elle m'aimait et j'avais promis d'écouter.

« Commence par faire quelque chose pour la rendre heureuse. Décide de ce que c'est. Ensuite, tu le sauras lorsque tu seras prêt pour la prochaine étape. Je te promets que ça deviendra de plus en plus facile, mais souviens-toi que ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, » dit Jasper.

« D'accord, je peux faire ça, mais Alice, » je détournai le regard de mon frère pour le poser sur sa femme, « je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose en retour. Pas un mot à Bella, ni à personne d'autre, à propos de cette conversation. Je ne veux pas que tu amoindrisses mon autorité en faisant croire à Bella qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences à ses actes. Même si je ne lui fais plus de mal physiquement, comme tu le dis, je m'attends toujours à ce qu'elle agisse avec respect. »

Alice soupira et Jasper secoua à nouveau la tête. « Bien. Je promets de ne rien dire. Pas à cause des raisons que tu viens d'invoquer, mais plutôt parce que je ne veux pas que Bella se fasse de faux espoirs sur le fait que tu vas vraiment changer, parce que pour l'instant, je ne suis pas sûr que tu y arrives. »

* * *

*_ pour le mot « enceinte », je précise juste qu'il s'agit d'enceinte pour la musique au cas où ça porterait à confusion. Je rappelle que Jasper tien une boîte de nuit donc il y a de la musique ;)_


	28. Chapter 28

_Bonjour, bonjour ! _

_Me revoilà enfin pour un chapitre de cette traduction. On approche enfin de mes chapitres préférés. Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça, mais on y arrive !_

_Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier mes fidèles lectrices qui me suivent dans cette traduction, qui m'ont écouté et ont continué à lire cette histoire qui, malgré certaines scènes, mérite vraiment d'être lue. _

_Aussi, un grand merci à __**Milk40**__, ma bêta, pour le formidable travail qu'elle fait. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de jeter un œil à ses fictions, si ce n'est pas déjà fait !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Ps : comme cette question revient assez souvent, vous pouvez trouver cette fiction en VO en tapant « The Perfect Wife » sur Google. _

_

* * *

_

**Edward POV**

Je passai le reste de la semaine à réfléchir à ce que Jasper et Alice m'avaient dit. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'ils avaient dit, mais il y avait du mérite à montrer à Bella que je ne pensais pas qu'elle était stupide. Honnêtement, la raison pour laquelle elle ressentait ça me dépassait. Je savais qu'elle était intelligente et elle avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle apprenait très vite. Elle s'adaptait à notre vie commune bien plus vite que je ne le pensais possible. Jusqu'ici, ses fautes n'avaient été que mineures et je n'avais eu qu'à la guider. J'aimais rentrer à la maison après avoir passé toute la journée à l'hôpital. J'aimais qu'elle soit là chaque soir, à m'attendre, dès que j'ouvrais la porte. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé durant la journée, j'oubliais tous mes tracas dès que ses lèvres touchaient les miennes. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à la chance que j'avais de rentrer chaque soir à la maison pour retrouver cet ange et ce, pour le restant de mes jours. Je ne pouvais pas attendre au jour où j'allais ouvrir la porte de notre propre maison. Elle serait là, son ventre rond abritant mon enfant, avec cette étincelle dans ses yeux, brillant du même amour qu'Alice montrait à Jasper.

J'étais déterminé à rendre ce rêve réalité. Bella allait m'aimer. Je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour ne pas avoir son amour en retour. J'avais besoin de cet amour comme un accro avait besoin d'héroïne. Même si cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce que nous avions été élevés à croire, ce qui était bien et mal, j'allais suivre les conseils de Jasper. J'allais même écouter Alice. Elle semblait être la seule personne à pouvoir me donner une idée de ce que Bella pensait. Elle en savait tellement sur Bella. J'étais jaloux de la relation qu'elles avaient développée, quelle que soit sa nature, depuis le peu de temps que Bella était là. Je voulais le même niveau d'intimité avec elle. Je voulais qu'elle s'appuie sur mon épaule et qu'elle se confie à moi, de la même façon que je l'avais vue faire avec ma mère.

Je souris. Ça devenait plus facile d'appeler Esmé 'maman' dans ma tête, à présent. Une lumière s'alluma soudainement dans mon esprit. Apparemment, elle entretenait la même relation qu'Alice avec Bella. Elle pourrait donc être une autre source d'information pour moi, à propos de Bella. Et puisqu'elle était ma mère et que j'étais son fils, elle n'allait pas me cacher les informations comme le faisaient Alice et Jasper. Ça serait beaucoup plus facile que d'attendre patiemment qu'Alice me donne les bribes d'informations que je mourais d'envie d'entendre. Il faudrait que je trouve un moment pour lui parler sans que Carlisle soit là. Je savais que cela ne lui causerait des problèmes que si Carlisle remarquait ne ce serait-ce qu'une minuscule différence dans mon comportement envers elle.

En quittant l'hôpital, je repensai à quel point j'étais proche de ma mère en grandissant. J'étais souvent malade lorsque j'étais un jeune enfant, et donc je passais beaucoup de temps à la maison, et ma mère s'occupait de moi. Emmett et Jasper étaient déjà à l'école alors nous étions juste tous les deux. Nous jouions à plein de jeux et elle me portait sur ses genoux pour me lire des histoires. Nous préparions des biscuits ensemble dans la cuisine. Elle m'avait dit que c'était notre secret, rien qu'à nous. Maintenant, je comprenais que c'était parce que Carlisle l'aurait punie pour m'avoir fait faire du 'travail de femmes' s'il avait été au courant. Cuisiner était son travail. Même une chose aussi anodine qu'un enfant faisant des biscuits avec sa mère n'était pas autorisée, sauf si j'avais été une fille.

A présent, je voyais pourquoi Carlisle était toujours aussi dur avec moi. Il me poussait à réussir et je lui faisais toujours pitié en comparaison à mes frères ou à mon cousin. Il voyait à quel point j'étais proche de ma mère. Il nous montait l'un contre l'autre, il me séparait d'elle. Il considérait que c'était une faiblesse de ma part. Je ne devenais pas un homme à ses yeux. Enfant, j'admirais tellement mon père que je détestais le décevoir, mais je le décevais constamment. Même s'il était médecin, il ne tolérait aucune maladie, ni faiblesse. Les Cullen étaient mieux que ça. Le fait que je sois si souvent malade m'avait rendu moins important à ses yeux. Je devais me battre plus fort qu'Emmett ou Jasper pour son approbation. C'était pourquoi j'étais perfectionniste. Je devais prouver que j'étais meilleur que tout le monde, que je n'étais pas faible. Je pratiquais tous les sports et j'étais capitaine d'équipe chaque année. J'étais l'un des meilleurs élèves à l'école et j'avais même été diplômé du lycée avec un an d'avance. J'avais travaillé encore plus dur à l'université et à l'école de médecine. J'étais devenu médecin juste pour lui montrer que je valais bien autant que lui et que je méritais d'être son fils.

Eh bien, je serais meilleur que lui. J'aurais la relation que je voulais avec ma femme. Je laisserais même mes fils être proches de leur mère. J'aurais tout ce dont j'avais envie dans ma vie. Je savais même par où commencer pour y arriver. Ma première étape serait de changer l'emploi du temps de Bella. Elle était apparemment capable de suivre les cours plus avancés au lieu des cours de base que Carlisle et moi avions décidé de prendre pour elle. Je n'avais même pas réfléchi à ses options lorsque je les avais choisis pour elle. Il y avait tellement peu d'options acceptables pour elle selon moi. Je me souvenais des cours qu'elle m'avait dit vouloir prendre. Je songeai, avec le recul, qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à ce qu'elle prenne un cours de philosophie si ça la rendait heureuse. Elle devrait cependant continuer à suivre ses cours de Développement de l'Enfant. Après tout, nous aurions bientôt des enfants. J'espérais seulement que ça serait plus facile pour nous que pour les femmes de mes frères. Rosalie avait déjà fait deux fausses couches et Alice n'avait encore jamais été enceinte.

Je m'arrêtai au bureau d'administration avant d'aller chercher Bella, et discutai des modifications avec son conseiller d'éducation. Il trouvait cela étrange que ce soit le 'frère' de Bella qui fasse ça au lieu de Carlisle. Je lui expliquai que Carlisle était occupé à l'hôpital et qu'il m'avait demandé de m'en charger à sa place. Il me dit qu'en temps normal, ils n'autorisaient pas les modifications des emplois du temps quand un semestre était déjà à ce point entamé; cependant cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que les professeurs de Bella venaient lui recommander de la placer dans d'autres cours. Ses professeurs disaient qu'elle s'ennuyait en classe et que le travail demandé était trop simple compte tenu de ses aptitudes. Il avait prévu en parler à Carlisle dans quelques jours, lors de la réunion du conseil d'administration. J'étais content d'avoir pris les devants avec cette conversation. Étant donné que l'éducation de Bella était une décision qui me revenait, ultimement, Carlisle ne dirait rien. Cependant, il n'aurait pas apprécié ce qu'il aurait considéré comme une interférence extérieure à sa famille. Je ne m'étais pas donné la peine d'ajouter que j'allais laisser Bella suivre le cours de philo. Cela aurait été un petit peu plus difficile à lui expliquer. Cette décision avait pour seul but de rendre Bella heureuse.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre en sortant du bureau. Il restait encore quelques minutes à Bella avant que la cloche ne sonne. Je décidai de la surprendre en la retrouvant à l'intérieur au lieu de l'attendre dans la voiture comme je le faisais habituellement. Je savais que son dernier cours était un cours d'économie et qu'il se déroulait juste quelques portes plus loin du bureau devant lequel j'étais. Elle devrait passer devant moi pour rejoindre la voiture. Tandis que je m'adossais au mur pour attendre, je souris en imaginant quelle serait la réaction de Bella au sujet de son changement d'horaire. Je me redressai lorsque la cloche sonna et vis des gamins déferler des salles de classe comme des fourmis. J'attendais qu'elle apparaisse. J'entendis un cri qui ressemblait à celui de ma Bella. J'eus immédiatement peur qu'elle soit blessée. En regardant par-dessus les têtes de tout le monde, je la vis. Elle n'était pas blessée. Elle riait. Je l'observai, impressionné. Je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais jamais vue rire auparavant. Elle marchait avec deux filles et un garçon qui avait le bras autour d'une des filles, apparemment c'était un couple. Le garçon passa sa main par-dessus l'épaule de sa petite amie et tira sur les cheveux de Bella. Elle frappa et repoussa sa main, en riant et en lui tirant la langue. Elle semblait si insouciante et ses yeux étincelaient. Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler. Elle était encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. C'était de cette étincelle que je voulais qu'elle me gratifie.

Tandis qu'elle repoussait ses cheveux en arrière, elle croisa mon regard. Je fus stupéfait par la transformation en elle. C'était comme si je voyais deux personnes différentes. Ses pas devinrent hésitants et l'étincelle dans ses yeux s'éteignit. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la jeune fille insouciante que je venais juste de voir. Elle était redevenue la Bella que je connaissais. Ses amis et elle se rapprochaient de moi et je pouvais entendre leur conversation. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle se tourna vers eux, leur dit que tout allait bien et qu'elle les verrait lundi. Elle arriva devant moi.

« Bonjour Edward, » dit-elle.

« Bonjour Bella. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Demandai-je. Je pris son sac à dos de son épaule et plaçai mon bras autour d'elle pour la diriger vers la voiture. Je remarquai que plusieurs gamins nous regardaient. Je me rendis compte que mon bras autour de sa taille pouvait porter à croire que j'étais son petit ami. J'aimais ça. Je décidai que ce moment pouvait convenir autant qu'un autre pour révéler notre relation au grand jour.

« Oui, merci. C'était bien, » répondit-elle.

« Tu as des devoirs à faire ce week-end ? » Demandai-je. Je ne voulais pas que mes projets l'empêchent de travailler.

« Non, je n'ai rien à faire ce week-end, » répondit-elle. Elle semblait nerveuse mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'aurais juste aimé qu'elle me parle ou pouvoir lire ses pensées.

Je l'observai attentivement tandis que nous quittions le bâtiment, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle agissait si différemment. Tandis que nous marchions, plusieurs étudiants passèrent près nous et dirent 'salut' à Bella. Elle leur répondit à peine, si ce n'est pour leur adresser un bref sourire. Étais-je la raison de ce comportement ?

Je me tournai vers elle, tandis que je la conduisais à la maison. Elle mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure et me jetait des coups d'œil à la dérobée. Elle semblait inquiète à propos de quelque chose. Je caressai sa cuisse par-dessus son jeans pour la rassurer. J'avais hâte que le printemps arrive pour qu'elle puisse recommencer à porter des robes. Ça me manquait de ne pas voir ses jambes. Il fallait compter au moins encore un mois avant qu'il ne fasse de nouveau assez chaud. Je souris à mes projets pour ce soir. Je suivais les conseils de Jasper et sortais avec Bella. Elle allait avoir son premier rendez-vous, ce soir. J'appuyai sur la télécommande pour ouvrir le portail tout en continuant à l'observer. Elle regardait toujours par la fenêtre.

« Bella, je suis content que tu n'ais pas de devoirs. Nous allons à Port Angeles ce soir, » souris-je.

**Bella POV**

De 7h30 du matin à 16h, j'étais une adolescente normale aux yeux de tout le monde autour de moi. J'avais quelques amis en cours avec qui je déjeunais. Je riais et plaisantais avec eux - jusqu'à un certain point. Je me rappelais toujours qui j'étais vraiment, mais ça devenait plus facile d'éteindre Barbie Bella durant la journée. Les cours étaient tellement ennuyeux. J'avais déjà fait tout ça auparavant. Il n'y avait aucune difficulté là dedans. La seule raison pour laquelle j'avais des devoirs, c'était pour avoir quelque chose à faire pour m'occuper pendant qu'Edward travaillait à son bureau. J'avais relu les livres qu'il m'avait achetés deux fois et j'en étais à ma troisième fois. Bien que j'aimais ces histoires, je commençais à les connaître par cœur. Je ne pouvais même pas faire semblant d'être surprise à la fin du livre, ni même à la page suivante.

Je fixai l'horloge au-dessus du tableau, comptant les minutes jusqu'à la fin des cours. Il me restait 5 minutes avant de devoir rallumer Barbie Bella. Bien que je détestais l'école, ça allait me manquer une fois que je serais diplômée. C'était un soulagement de pouvoir faire semblant d'avoir une vie normale 5 jours par semaine. Il me restait moins de 4 mois avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien d'autre dans ma vie hormis Edward, pour le restant de mes jours.

J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir Esmé, Rosalie et Alice. Je ne survivrais pas sans elles. Elles me gardaient fermement sur terre pour que je ne reste pas définitivement en mode Barbie. Sans elle, je n'aurais même su comment être deux personnes dans un même corps. Je ne pensais pas que cela était possible. Mais je voyais, chaque après-midi, que c'était possible, et je pouvais même en faire un jeu. J'étais moi-même tous les matins dès que ma main touchait le métal froid de la porte de l'école, lorsque Edward m'y déposait, jusqu'à que ma main touche à nouveau cette porte l'après-midi. Je savais qu'il était toujours assis là à regarder et à m'attendre, alors je redevenais Barbie dès le moment où la porte s'ouvrait.

Je jouais à Barbie sur le chemin de la maison, tandis qu'il me posait ses questions habituelles; comment s'était passée ma journée, est-ce que j'avais des devoirs, et si j'avais besoin de son aide pour quoi que ce soit. Je lui répondais toujours avec mon stock de réponses Barbie Bella. Si seulement il savait que mes professeurs me faisaient faire du tutorat pour les élèves qui avaient des difficultés en cours. Mes professeurs savaient que je m'ennuyais en classe mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Ils se retrouvaient coincés avec moi tout comme je me retrouvais coincée avec eux. Lorsque nous arrivions à la maison, Edward m'accompagnait à la porte et je l'embrassais pour lui dire 'au revoir' avant de rentrer dans la maison et d'enfermer encore une fois Barbie pendant quelques heures.

C'était mon moment à moi. Il n'y avait aucun faux-semblant. Tout le monde ici connaissait la véritable moi et je pouvais tout leur dire. Je courais dans l'entrée jusqu'à la cuisine, où je savais que tout le monde m'attendait, en jetant mon sac à dos sur les escaliers pour le reprendre plus tard avant qu'Edward ou Carlisle ne rentre à la maison. C'était un moment pendant lequel je riais et m'amusais, jouais aux cartes et gloussais comme n'importe quelle autre adolescente le ferait. Nous partagions tout. Je leur avais même parlé des garçons du lycée qui m'avaient demandé de sortir avec eux. Être la 'viande fraîche' du lycée m'avait rendue intéressante. Et le fait que je sois une Cullen avait ajouté du mystère dans l'esprit des élèves. Esmé avait rapidement pris la place de seconde mère dans mon cœur. Elle, de même que Rose et Alice m'aidaient à porter le deuil de ma mère et de Phil. Je commençais finalement à me remettre de l'accident. Ils me manquaient toujours terriblement, mais au moins, maintenant, j'avais des gens avec qui partager mes souvenirs pour les garder en vie.

Bien sûr, ce qui s'était passé avec Carlisle était toujours mon secret. Je ne l'avais partagé avec personne. Je m'étais plusieurs fois demandé si je devais me confier à quelqu'un, peut-être Alice vu qu'elle avait Jasper. Cependant, je m'étais rendue compte que personne ne pourrait rien faire pour me sauver de Carlisle s'il mettait sa menace à exécution. Ce secret ne ferait que les bouleverser donc ça resterait un fardeau que je porterais seule. Jusqu'à présent, rien ne s'était passé, donc je refusais de ressasser ça sans cesse. J'y ferais face si ça arrivait ou lorsque ça arriverait. J'avais survécu à Charlie, à Paul et même à James. Je pourrais survivre à Carlisle.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par mes amis qui parlaient de leurs projets pour ce week-end. Tout le monde était partant pour une pizza et un film.

« Hey Bella, t'es partante ? » Me demanda Jeff. Il avait le béguin pour moi mais je le repoussais continuellement. C'était un garçon si doux. Dans ma vie précédente, j'aurais supplié ma mère de me laisser accepter sa proposition de rendez-vous. Avant mon anniversaire, je n'étais pas autorisée à aller à des rendez-vous, mais je pouvais sortir avec mes amis quand j'en avais envie.

« Désolée, j'peux pas, » répondis-je.

« Ah, allez ! Tu ne viens jamais avec nous ! » Supplia-t-il. « Je te promets que tu vas t'amuser. »

« Ouais, viens avec nous, » renchérit Angela. « S'il te plait ? Si ta famille s'inquiète de l'heure, tu peux dormir chez moi ce soir. Ça ne posera aucun problème à mes parents. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée, les copains. Honnêtement, je peux pas, » bredouillai-je comme excuse. Je parcourus ma liste d'excuses pour en trouver une que je n'avais pas encore utilisée. « Ma famille va à Seattle pour le week-end et nous partons ce soir. »

Je détestais leur mentir, mais ils ne comprendraient jamais la vérité. Rien ne m'aurait plus plu que de juste sortir, manger une pizza et regarder un film comme une adolescente normale. J'adorerais faire l'expérience d'un premier rendez-vous, d'un premier baiser, de toutes les premières fois que la vie offrait à tout le monde sauf à moi.

Je me secouai. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je regrette la direction que ma vie était en train de prendre. Je connaissais ma vie et je m'en accommoderais. Je commençais même à voir des choses que j'appréciais chez Edward. Il continuait à être patient avec moi. J'apprenais tout ce qu'il voulait que j'apprenne. Mes erreurs n'avaient engendré que des réprimandes de sa part. Il ne m'avait jamais punie physiquement depuis cette première fois. Je savais que c'était toujours possible. Je savais qu'il avait un foulard et un battoir cachés dans le tiroir de son bureau. Je les avais vus un jour, lorsque je cherchais des feuilles pour écrire. Il ne savait pas que je savais qu'ils étaient là. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de bâillon. Lorsque je les avais trouvés, je m'étais juré de tout faire pour qu'Edward ne les utilise jamais sur moi.

Cependant, je ne comprenais toujours pas mes sentiments. Ma peur d'Edward disparaissait doucement. Il me disait tous les soirs qu'il m'aimait et je savais qu'il voulait que je lui dise la même chose en retour. Je n'étais pas prête à faire ça. Je ne l'aimais pas, mais je ressentais quelque chose. Peut-être qu'avec le temps je commencerais à l'aimer. Après tout, Rosalie aimait Emmett et il ressemblait pourtant encore beaucoup à Edward. Il n'était juste pas aussi extrême à propos de tout, contrairement à Edward. Rose disait qu'il avait été facile de tomber amoureuse d'Emmett une fois qu'il était passé au-delà du concept d'abus. Elle l'appelait son gros nounours. Il était toujours dominant et elle souhaitait toujours que certaines choses entre eux changent, mais il était assez tolérant pour atténuer ce côté chez lui.

Heureusement, la cloche sonna et cela stoppa mes camarades d'essayer de me convaincre de sortir avec eux. Ben attendait Angela à la porte, comme toujours. Il était son petit ami. Elle lui demanda quel film ils allaient voir et il lui dit que c'était un film d'horreur qui venait tout juste de sortir.

« Apparemment, il est vraiment bien, » lui dit-il. « Avec beaucoup de sang. »

« Berk ! Pourquoi on va pas voir autre chose ? » Geignit Angela.

Ben commença à la taquiner, « Parce que je veux une excuse pour que tu te blottisses contre moi pendant le film. J'adore ça quand tu es effrayée. Tu cries comme une petite fille, » rit-il.

« Ben, tu es tellement mesquin, » lui dis-je en riant avec tous les autres. C'était normal. C'était agréable.

Ben passa son bras par-dessus Angela et tira sur mes cheveux. « Tu es juste jalouse parce que je ne te protège pas des gros méchants monstres. Jeff le ferait si tu le laissais, » rit-il. Je criai en repoussant sa main et lui tirai la langue. Lorsque j'envoyai mes cheveux en arrière, j'éprouvai un choc. Mes pas devinrent hésitants. Edward se tenait dans le hall. Il n'était pas en train d'attendre dans la voiture. Oh merde. Depuis combien de temps nous regardait-il ? Allais-je avoir des problèmes ?

Angela me regarda, inquiète, tandis que je m'approchais d'Edward, Bella Barbie fermement en place.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Mon regard passa d'Edward à Angela et Ben. Je savais qu'ils ne comprenaient pas mon changement de comportement. « Ouais, ça va. Je vous vois lundi. Amusez-vous bien. » Je priais pour qu'ils comprennent et s'en aillent.

Angela jeta un regard vers Edward tandis qu'elle s'éloignait avec Ben.

Je fis face à Edward, « Bonjour Edward. » Je voulais tellement savoir si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Je ne pensais pas que c'était le cas, mais avait-il était témoin de mon comportement avant que je ne le repère ?

« Bonjour Bella. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant mon sac à dos. Il m'observait attentivement. Il mit son bras autour de moi tandis que nous traversions le hall qui menait à l'endroit où il était garé.

Nous passâmes devant plusieurs de mes amis qui remarquèrent le bras d'Edward autour de moi. Je suppose que nous allions vers son but ultime. Eh bien au moins, Jeff arrêterait de passer son temps à me demander de sortir avec lui. Peut-être que maintenant il se contenterait d'être uniquement mon ami.

« Oui, merci. C'était bien, » répondis-je.

« Tu as des devoirs à faire ce week-end ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, je n'ai rien à faire ce week-end, » répondis-je. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il ne semblait pas en colère après moi. Il semblait juste frustré pour une raison que j'ignorais, mais tant que je ne pourrais le regarder correctement dans les yeux, je ne saurais pas exactement ce qu'il passait.

J'étais trop occupée à me soucier de la raison pour laquelle Edward était à l'intérieur de l'école pour répondre aux gens qui passaient près de nous. J'aurais aimé qu'il dise directement ce qu'il pensait. Tandis que nous nous rendions à la maison, je me repassai ces quelques derniers jours dans ma tête pour voir si j'avais fait une erreur qui me ferait savoir si j'allais avoir des ennuis. Je ne trouvai rien. Son petit-déjeuner et son dîner étaient toujours à l'heure. Je le servais correctement. Notre chambre était propre. Je pensai à nos activités au lit. Il était content de moi là aussi. La seule frustration qu'il exprimait était que notre mariage allait avoir lieu dans bien trop longtemps, d'ailleurs il ne m'en avait toujours pas donné la date. Il parlait d'user de plus de créativité bientôt. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire.

Je me tournai vers lui lorsque je sentis sa main sur ma cuisse.

« Bella, je suis content que tu n'ais pas de devoirs. Nous allons à Port-Angeles, ce soir, » sourit-il.

Ok, il était de bonne humeur. Alors je n'allais pas avoir d'ennuis. C'était un soulagement.

Nous étions arrivés à la maison et il m'accompagna à la porte. Je me tournai vers lui.

« Je peux poser une question, si c'est possible ? » Demandai-je. Parfois, il autorisait les questions, parfois non. C'était un domaine dans lequel j'étais encore paumée donc j'avais appris à demander la permission de poser une question. C'est stupide, je sais, mais ça m'évitait d'avoir des ennuis alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien foutre ?

Il soupira, exaspéré. « Tu peux poser une question. »

Il était joyeux, et moi je commençais à faire des histoires. Je décidai que ma question n'était, tout compte fait, pas si importante que ça.

Je secouai la tête, « Laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas besoin de poser de question. »

Il soupira à nouveau et m'attira dans ses bras, « Ça va aller, mon amour. Pose ta question. Je ne vais me mettre en colère après toi. »

Je le regardai dans ses profonds yeux verts. J'y voyais quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était. « Je peux savoir où nous allons pour savoir comment préparer notre dîner de ce soir ? Je veux juste connaitre le temps à ma disposition pour pouvoir te préparer le dîner à l'heure, » expliquai-je.

« Hmm…je crois que je vais devoir te donner un indice alors. Tu n'auras pas besoin de cuisiner pour nous ce soir. Mais je suis fier de toi. Tu es en train d'apprendre à planifier et à t'organiser en vue de notre vie ensemble. En ce qui concerne ta question sur l'endroit où nous allons, je ne te dirais rien. C'est une surprise, » sourit-il.

Il préparait quelque chose, mais je savais qu'il essayait d'être taquin alors je n'allais pas lui ruiner ce moment. J'allais faire en sorte que tout se passe bien.

J'avançai ma lèvre inférieure en une moue taquine. « D'accord, laisse tomber alors. Faisons comme ça. » Je disais cela sur un ton léger et enjoué pour qu'il sache que je ne le provoquais pas.

Il rit en me regardant et en me serrant contre lui. « Je t'aime tellement Bella. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, » dit-il.

Je l'attirai dans un baiser avant qu'il ne puisse me demander si je l'aimais aussi. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à cette question et je ne voulais pas gâcher sa bonne humeur. Il était toujours plus facile à vivre lorsqu'il était joyeux.

**Edward POV**

Je ris à la tentative de Bella d'être joueuse et resserrai mes bras autour d'elle. « Je t'aime tellement Bella. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, » dis-je.

Elle atteignit mon cou et m'attira à ses lèvres. Je savais qu'elle essayait de me distraire et je la laissai volontiers faire. Je glissai mes bras autour de sa taille, la tenant contre moi. J'entrouvris ses lèvres avec ma langue et explorai sa bouche. Après un bref moment, ses mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux et elle gémit dans ma bouche. J'avais beau ne pas connaître Bella aussi bien que je le voudrais, je savais qu'elle aimait nos baisers. C'était vraiment une femme passionnée lorsque j'arrivais à dépasser sa barricade. Ça ne me prenait pas plus de quelques secondes maintenant.

Je finis par m'éloigner de ses lèvres et embrassai son nez tandis que j'observais son visage. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement pour s'accrocher aux miens. Je souris à la lueur de passion que j'y voyais. Je savais qu'une fois que nous serions dans notre lit, cette lueur se développerait en une flamme à mon toucher. Elle finissait toujours par crier, submergée par ses sentiments. J'aimerais qu'elle m'exprime ses sentiments. Peut-être que ce soir elle serait prête à me le dire.

« Je te verrai ce soir, mon amour. » lui dis-je.

« A ce soir, » répondit-elle. Elle m'adressa un bref sourire avant de récupérer son sac à dos et d'entrer dans la maison.

Je restai un moment debout, après qu'elle ait fermé la porte. Au moment où je me retournais vers la voiture, je crus entendre le bruit des bottes de Bella courir à travers la maison. Je secouai la tête à cette pensée. Bella ne courrait pas dans la maison. Ce n'était pas distingué. Puis je me souvins d'elle tirant la langue dans le hall de l'école.

Je retournai à l'hôpital en pensant à la soirée que j'avais prévue. Ça allait être une bonne soirée.

J'étais rentré à la maison plus tôt que Bella ne s'y attendait, donc je savais qu'elle ne serait pas en train de m'attendre. J'espérais la surprendre dans notre chambre. Je remarquai la camionnette de Jasper devant la maison. Comme nous étions vendredi, il était probablement venu chercher Alice. Les week-ends, il l'emmenait toujours à son club. J'espérais pouvoir croiser Alice seule une minute. La Saint-Valentin approchait et je voulais son opinion sur mon cadeau. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je me tournais vers une femme pour avoir de l'aide, mais c'était ainsi. Je voulais offrir à Bella les boucles d'oreilles en diamants que j'avais gardées. Je voulais lui offrir comme un cadeau au lieu d'une récompense. Je pensais qu'elle les aimerait et que les boucles d'oreilles seraient belles accrochées à ses lobes délicats.

J'attrapai Alice dans le hall et lui montrai discrètement les boucles d'oreille, en m'assurant que personne ne m'ait vu.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Alice ? » demandai-je, « Pour la Saint-Valentin, pour Bella ? »

Elle tint la petite boîte dans ses mains et les regarda avant de me les rendre. « Elles sont très jolies, Edward. » Elle tapota mon bras et sourit. « Je sais que tu essaies vraiment, mais je peux te donner un conseil ? Bella est en train de relire les livres que tu lui as achetés pour la 3ème fois. »

Je la regardai, confus, puis je me souvins que récemment, Bella avait été un peu agitée le soir pendant que je travaillais. « J'ai pigé, Alice. » Je remis les boucles d'oreilles dans ma poche et me tournai pour m'éloigner.

« Edward ? » M'arrêta-t-elle.

Je me retournai. « Oui ? » Demandai-je.

Elle me regarda, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'entrée pour être sûre que nous étions toujours seuls. « Si Jasper t'avait aidé, tu l'aurais remercié ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondis-je. Elle resta là, à attendre. Je compris ce qu'elle attendait. « Tu as raison, Alice. Merci. »

Elle sourit, « De rien. Je te promets que ça sera plus facile avec le temps. »

Je lui adressai un sourire en retour. « Eh bien, je suis sûr que Jasper sera fier que tu m'ais dicté mon comportement ce soir. »

Son regard vacilla. « Ed- »

Je secouai la tête, « Non Alice, je n'essaye pas de te faire de la peine. Tu as raison, je devrais être capable de te remercier pour ton aide, tout comme je l'aurais fait avec Jasper ou Emmett. J'apprécie vraiment l'aide que tu m'apportes avec Bella. »

**Bella POV**

J'étais debout près du lit, fixant d'un air frustré les livres que je tenais dans mes mains. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de les relire encore une fois, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à lire. J'aurais dû ramener un manuel scolaire à la maison. Ça allait être un très long week-end. Je soupirai en reposant les deux livres sur la table de nuit. Je criai lorsque je sentis deux bras me saisir et me jeter sur le lit. Je levai les yeux vers une paire d'yeux verts rieurs tandis qu'ils fondaient sur moi.

« Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Criai-je.

« Rien, » dit-il innocemment. « Tu m'as juste manqué, c'est tout. »

Il se pencha et commença à déposer une traînée de baisers de mon épaule à ma gorge et le long de ma mâchoire. Je finis par saisir ses cheveux et attirai ses lèvres vers les miennes, récoltant un gémissement d'Edward. Il approfondit le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de me relâcher pour que je puisse reprendre mon souffle.

Je le regardai attentivement, cherchant je ne sais quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent ce soir.

« Ça va, Edward ? » Demandai-je.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, » répondit-il en souriant. « Embrasse-moi encore, Bella. »

J'étais encore en train de jouer avec ses cheveux donc j'enroulai mes doigts dans ses boucles couleur bronze et l'attirai à nouveau vers moi. J'aimais embrasser cet Edward-ci. C'était marrant mais j'avais appris à différencier ses baisers. C'était presque comme s'il y avait deux Edward, tout comme il y avait deux moi. Ces baisers-là étaient ceux de mon Edward; celui que j'appréciais. Je souhaitais juste qu'il soit plus souvent là, mais il finissait toujours par disparaître. Presque comme s'il n'était jamais là. C'était le Edward dont je pourrais tomber amoureuse. Il était plus gentil avec moi que l'autre Edward.

L'autre Edward n'était pas gentil. L'autre Edward aimait beaucoup trop Barbie Bella. Je n'aimais pas cet Edward-là. Cet Edward-là me faisait peur. C'était l'Edward qui me punissait et qui essayait de me détruire. C'était l'Edward de Carlisle.

Je repensai à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Esmé, où elle me disait que je pourrais être le salut d'Edward. Se pouvait-il que ce soit ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Que mon Edward était vraiment quelque part par-là et qu'il attendait que quelqu'un trouve la clé pour le délivrer de sa prison ? Se pouvait-il que je sois la clé ? Je voulais l'être. Cela signifierait une meilleure vie pour moi. Même si je devais abandonner mes rêves, je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie avec Edward. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir survivre avec l'Edward de Carlisle.

Edward mit fin à notre baiser, caressant mes cheveux. « Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et j'ai hâte que tu sois prête à me dire la même chose. »

Je restai allongée là, observant silencieusement son expression. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'amour mais je savais que d'ici un moment, ça se transformerait en frustration. Je ne pouvais pas encore lui retourner ses sentiments et je savais que ça le frustrait. Je caressai son visage avec ma main tandis que je continuai à farfouiller dans ses cheveux avec mon autre main. Je suivis l'arc de son sourcil et le contour de sa joue. Je passai mes doigts sur ses lèvres et il tint mon poignet, embrassant le bout de chacun de mes doigts.

« Bella ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je savais ce qu'il attendait et j'allais encore une fois le décevoir. Je vis la frustration grandir dans ses yeux lorsqu'il comprit, lui aussi, ce qui allait venir.

« Je suis désolée, Edward. J'essaye, » murmurai-je. « Je n'ai plus peur de toi, si ça peut aider. Je pense pouvoir commencer à t'aimer. Je commence à t'apprécier. J'espère que tu comprends. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère après moi. S'il te plait ? »

Il soupira avant de me donner un bref baiser. « Je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de ça pour l'instant. Au moins, tu n'as pas peur de moi. C'est un progrès. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu ais peur de moi. Je t'ai promis de ne pas te faire de mal et j'ai tenu cette promesse. » Il prit mon visage dans ses deux mains, me fixant intensément dans les yeux. « Mais s'il te plait, Bella, sache que tu peux te tourner vers moi si tu es bouleversée ou si tu as peur. Je vais bientôt devenir ton mari. Je veux que tu viennes toujours me voir. Tu peux me promettre ça ? »

« Je te le promets, Edward, » lui assurai-je. Je priai pour qu'il ne voit pas le mensonge dans mes yeux. Je ne pourrais jamais aller le voir pour lui parler de son père. Je ne pense pas qu'il me croirait, face à Carlisle.

« Bon, allons nous préparer, d'accord ? » Dit-il, tandis qu'il me mettait sur mes pieds.

Edward sortit de la penderie avec une des robes qu'il m'avait achetées et une paire de chaussures à talons. Il faisait toujours froid dehors mais Edward m'avait récemment acheté un deuxième manteau qui m'arrivait aux genoux donc je supposais que je n'aurais pas trop froid.

Nous allâmes à Port Angeles. Je supposais que nous y allions pour acheter d'autres vêtements. Oh bien, je garderais la bouche fermée et je jouerai à Barbie Bella. Je connaissais les bonnes réponses maintenant. Je commençai à penser à mon cours d'Horticulture. J'allais avoir un test, la semaine prochaine. Nous devions connaître la signification derrière chaque couleur de rose, étant donné que la Saint-Valentin approchait. Sérieusement ! L'enseignante qui donnait ce cours n'avait probablement jamais levé le nez de ses romans sentimentaux de pacotille.

Je fus surprise de sentir Edward serrer ma main. Je levai les yeux et vis que nous n'étions pas au centre commercial mais au petit terre-plein avec la bijouterie de McGee. Je supposai qu'au lieu d'avoir des vêtements, j'allais avoir des bijoux.

Edward m'ouvrit la porte pour que je sorte et me guida le long du trottoir. Lorsque nous passâmes devant la librairie, je sentis Edward tirer sur ma main. Je le regardai, perplexe.

« Mon amour, c'est ici que nous allons aujourd'hui, » sourit-il.

Il tenait la porte de la librairie ouverte pour moi. Je regardai Edward, puis la porte et encore Edward. Mon cerveau avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Je vis son sourire commencer à s'effacer tandis qu'il lâchait la porte. « Bella, mon amour, ne pleure pas, » murmura-t-il, en me serrant contre lui.

Il caressa mes cheveux et me murmura des mots apaisants à l'oreille. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais commencé à pleurer. Je le tenais, le serrant avec toute l'émotion que je ressentais.

« Je suis désolée, Edward, » pleurai-je. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure. J'essaye d'arrêter. S'il te plait, ne sois pas en colère après moi. »

Il me tira vers un banc, s'assit et me prit sur ses genoux.

« Shh- ça va aller, mon amour. Je comprends, » m'assura-t-il. « Je voulais juste te surprendre aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais acheter quelques livres car je sais que tu as fini ceux que tu as. Je sais qu'ils te rendent heureuse. »

Il balaya mes cheveux de mon visage et le releva pour que je le regarde. Il utilisa ses pouces pour essuyer mes larmes. Il cherchait mon visage.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour stopper mes larmes et lui souris. « Je vais bien maintenant. Merci de m'avoir emmenée ici. J'adore ta surprise. On peut entrer ? Je te promets de ne plus pleurer. »

Il sourit et se leva en me remettant sur mes pieds. Il me tint à nouveau la porte et lorsque nous entrâmes, il s'arrêta. J'effectuai mon rituel et fermai les yeux pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me tournai vers Edward qui me souriait.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je.

« Je crois qu'on devrait chercher une bougie qui sent le vieux papier pour notre chambre, » rit-il.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Je le dévisageai avec curiosité.

« Pour que je puisse à chaque fois voir cette expression d'extase sur ton visage, même quand tu n'es pas dans une librairie, » sourit-il.

Je le surpris en lui sautant dans les bras et en l'embrassant. « Si tu pouvais trouver une bougie comme celle-là, je serais la fille la plus heureuse du monde, » lui assurai-je.

J'étais heureuse. J'étais dans une librairie avec mon Edward. L'Edward de Carlisle était enfermé pour l'instant.

Nous passâmes deux heures à la librairie, durant lesquelles je choisis les livres que je voulais lire. Edward se contenta de me regarder et de tenir les livres qu'il acceptait d'acheter. Après cela, nous allâmes dans un restaurant italien, « Bella Italia », pour dîner. Edward aimait l'idée que le restaurant porte mon nom. Il me posa des questions sur l'école; est-ce que j'aimais mes cours, est-ce que je me faisais des amis ? Naturellement, je lui donnais les réponses habituelles; les cours se passaient bien, oui j'avais quelques amis.

Après le dîner, nous marchâmes le long du front de mer. Edward me parla de la maison qu'il construisait pour nous. L'emplacement avait déjà été frayé et la dalle était déjà en place. Il me posa des questions sur les détails que j'aimerais voir dans la maison. Il me raconta plusieurs histoires marrantes sur lui et ses frères lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et il me posa des questions sur mon enfance à Phoenix. C'était la première fois qu'il me demandait quelque chose sur ma vie avant qu'il ne me choisisse. Nous nous arrêtâmes pour admirer le coucher du soleil au-dessus de l'eau, tandis qu'Edward me tenait dans ses bras. Lorsque le dernier éclat de rayon de soleil disparut dans l'eau, Edward me fit tourner pour que je sois face à lui. Il se pencha et j'entrouvris volontairement mes lèvres pour lui. Tandis que nous nous embrassions, je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de faire l'expérience de l'une de mes premières fois; Edward m'avait emmenée à un vrai rendez-vous. Je sentis cette bribe de sentiment grandir encore un petit peu plus.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Bonsoir, bonsoir !**_

_**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je vois que vous avez toutes été assez contentes des progrès qu'Edward a fait ! **_

_**Pour ce chapitre, on va continuer dans cette direction.**_

_**Je remercie encore et toujours mes fidèles lectrices. Ainsi que Milk40, ma bêta, pour le formidable travail qu'elle effectue et pour ses conseils. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Bella POV**

Edward détacha finalement ses lèvres des miennes. Sa main balaya mes cheveux de mon visage, tandis qu'il continuait à me regarder dans les yeux. Je le fixai aussi, tentant de donner un sens à ce que je ressentais. Je savais que je n'étais pas amoureuse, mais peut-être qu'à défaut de ressentir de l'amour c'était de "l'appréciation" ? J'_appréciais_ Edward. Enfin, le gentil Edward.

« Tu es prête à partir, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je n'avais pas encore envie de rentrer à la maison. Je voulais que cette soirée dure aussi longtemps que possible. Si nous rentrions à la maison, mon premier rendez-vous serait terminé. J'étais avide. J'en voulais plus.

« On doit rentrer tout de suite ? » Murmurai-je.

Il me sourit avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Non, pas forcément. Tu voudrais aller un petit peu au club de Jasper ? »

« Danser ? » Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'avais jamais été dans une boîte de nuit auparavant. J'avais 17 ans, je n'avais pas l'âge légal. Maman et Phil m'autorisaient à aller aux soirées dansantes de l'école qui étaient chaperonnées. Enfin, dire qu'ils me forçaient à y aller serait plus exact. Ce n'était pas ma tasse de thé. Je connaissais les bases de la danse, mais je n'étais pas très bonne. « Je ne sais pas, » dis-je prudemment. Étais-je autorisée à refuser sa proposition ?

Il fronça les sourcils, « Ça pose un problème ? »

Je décidai d'être honnête avec lui. « Eh bien, je ne suis pas une bonne danseuse. Je te mettrais dans l'embarras. »

Il m'embrassa brièvement avant de me fixer intensément dans les yeux. « C'est impossible que tu me mettes dans l'embarras, Bella. Je suis toujours fier de t'avoir à mon bras. »

Je soupirai, mécontente. Il trouvait toujours des petits moyens de me rappeler que j'étais sa possession. Il le faisait inconsciemment aussi - il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Un rappel qu'ultimement c'est lui qui décidait de tout. Je ne le mettrais jamais dans l'embarras car jamais il ne m'autoriserait à faire quoi que ce soit qui l'embarrasserait. J'éloignai intentionnellement ces pensées de mon esprit. C'était mon premier rendez-vous et je n'allais pas me le gâcher en pensant à la réalité de la situation. Cette soirée était unique alors j'étais déterminée à en profiter le plus possible.

« D'accord alors, si tu es sûr, » acceptai-je.

Il sourit en m'embrassant à nouveau. Nous retournâmes dans la voiture. Je pouvais compter ça comme une autre de mes premières. Je sortais en boîte. Allez, je me devais de voir le bon côté des choses.

Nous arrivâmes au club et il était bondé. Il y avait toute une ligne de personnes qui attendaient à l'extérieur de la porte pour entrer.

Nous passâmes devant tout le monde et le videur nous tint la porte. Il dit 'bonsoir' à Edward, mais c'est plutôt moi qu'il regardait. Il me reluqua et me fit un clin d'œil. « Bonsoir, beauté. Bienvenue au Voltera. »

Ce type me mettait mal à l'aise. Il me faisait penser à James. Il était grand et ses bras étaient énormes. Sans doute que c'était nécessaire pour être videur.

Je fus surprise par la réaction d'Edward. Il émit un espèce de grognement tout en m'attirant plus près de lui. « Fais très attention, Alec. Elle est à moi. »

« Désolé, M. Cullen. Je ne faisais qu'admirer, je n'ai rien fais de mal. » Il ne semblait pas vraiment désolé.

Edward me guida vers la porte et me fit passer devant lui. Je savais qu'il était contrarié et je ne voulais pas terminer la nuit avec l'Edward de Carlisle. Je glissai mon bras autour de sa taille et jetai un coup d'œil vers lui. « Edward ? Ça va aller, » l'assurai-je.

Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que nous atteignîmes le carré VIP. Il y avait toujours une table réservée pour lui et Emmett, au cas où ils viendraient. Il s'assit en m'attirant sur ses genoux. Il m'embrassa avec force. L'Edward de Carlisle était en train d'essayer de revenir. Je lui rendis son baiser, espérant qu'il redevienne mon Edward. Il finit par relever la tête et me tint contre lui.

« Non, Bella, ça ne va pas. Il a été impoli et a dépassé les bornes. Tu n'es pas le morceau de viande d'un chien errant. Tu es à moi, » déclara-t-il.

Je dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas enfoncer la porte ouverte. Je n'étais pas non plus une propriété ou un jouet. J'étais une personne. Cependant, je ne dis rien. Je voulais profiter de ma soirée, et non pas la terminer par une punition. J'étais sûre qu'un commentaire de ma part engendrerait bien plus qu'une réprimande.

Je fus surprise lorsqu'une grande main frappa Edward dans le dos. Je levai les yeux et croisai les yeux bleus rieurs d'Emmett.

« Hey, petit frère. Il était temps que tu sortes Bella. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'ennuie à mourir à traîner tous les soirs dans votre chambre. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais quoi que ce soit pour la divertir…pas encore. » Il rit en s'asseyant en face de nous.

Edward grogna à l'intention d'Emmett. « Ça suffit avec tes blagues salaces. Ça ne te regarde pas, de toute façon. »

« Hey, Bella. Ça fait plaisir de te voir. » Emmett se tourna vers moi. « Alors, est-ce que notre Eddie-boy t'as divertie ce soir ? »

« Salut Emmett, » répondis-je timidement. Je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé. Il ne nous parlait jamais à Alice et à moi. Il parlait seulement avec Carlisle, Jasper ou Edward. « Oui, j'ai passé un très agréable moment, ce soir. » Je décidai de le distraire pour ne pas qu'il gâche ma soirée. « Où est Rose ? » Demandai-je.

Il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, faisant signe à une serveuse de venir. « Elle est sur la piste de danse avec Alice, » dit-il en pointant du doigt la piste de danse en bas des marches.

Je me tournai et cherchai à travers la mer de corps qui se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique, et je finis par les voir. Wow. Rosalie et Alice dansaient ensemble. Ça semblait marrant. Je les observai un moment et vis Rose lever les yeux vers notre table. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle m'aperçut et se pencha pour dire quelque chose à Alice. Alice leva les yeux et elles me firent toutes les deux signe. Je souris et leur fis signe en retour. Je les regardai danser jusqu'à ce que la chanson se termine. Elles quittèrent la piste de danse et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers pour nous rejoindre.

Elles arrivèrent à la table au moment où la serveuse approchait pour prendre les commandes d'Emmett et Edward. Emmett commanda un whisky-coca pour lui et une margarita pour Rose. Alice dit à la serveuse de lui apporter ce que Jasper considérait comme étant le meilleur. Je supposais qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre Alice et Jasper lorsque tous les membres de la famille étaient là. Edward commanda du scotch pour lui. Il me regarda un moment avant de commander une margarita pour moi aussi. J'imagine qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait savoir quel genre d'alcool je voudrais boire rien qu'en me regardant. Me demander mon avis n'aurait certainement pas marché, pensai-je sarcastiquement.

Je parlai doucement avec Rose et Alice tandis qu'Edward et Emmett discutaient en attendant que nos boissons arrivent. Je regardai ma boisson. Je n'avais jamais vraiment bu d'alcool auparavant, autre que du vin, donc je n'avais aucune idée du goût que ça aurait. Je regardai Rose. Elle sourit et articula silencieusement 'vas-y'.

Je pris une gorgée. C'était marrant de goûter le sel sur le rebord du verre. Je n'avais jamais imaginé le sel faisant partie d'une boisson auparavant. Le sel c'était pour les chips et les frites. Mais j'aimais ça.

« Viens Bella, » dit Edward. J'avalai le reste de ma consommation tandis qu'il se levait et qu'il me mettait sur pieds avant de me tirer dans les escaliers jusqu'à la piste de danse. J'étais nerveuse au début. Je jetai un coup d'œil à tout le monde sur la piste pour essayer de deviner ce que j'étais supposée faire. Je levai les yeux vers Edward lorsqu'il m'attira contre lui.

« Ferme les yeux Bella, » ordonna-t-il. « Ecoute la musique. »

Je fermai les yeux et fis ce qu'il me dit. Je commençai à percevoir le rythme de la musique.

« Maintenant, fais ce que ton corps te dicte, » murmura-t-il à mon oreille. « Ressens. »

Je sentis Edward mouler mon corps au sien. Je pouvais sentir le tempo de la musique et entendre les battements de mon cœur dans ma tête.

Edward commença à mouvoir nos corps au rythme de la musique. Je bougeai avec lui. Je gardai les yeux fermés tandis que je glissais mes mains sur son torse. Je continuai à glisser mes mains sur ses épaules, puis derrière son cou, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la destination voulue. Je glissai mes doigts vers l'arrière de sa tête, dans ses cheveux. J'aimais la sensation de ses cheveux à travers mes doigts. Peu à peu je gagnai en assurance et mon corps commença à se mouvoir avec moins de directives et davantage de sa propre volonté. J'ouvris mes yeux et je vis qu'Edward me fixait. Ses yeux étaient plus foncés qu'avant. Je me rendis compte qu'il appréciait notre danse. La chanson se termina et il me relâcha à contrecœur.

Lorsque nous retournâmes à notre table, une nouvelle tournée de boissons nous attendait. Je pris une deuxième margarita. Alice et Rose demandèrent à Edward si je pouvais aller sur la piste de danse avec elles. Je savais qu'il était sur le point de dire 'non' lorsqu'Emmett l'interrompit.

« Ah, allez Eddie-boy. Laisse-la s'amuser un peu. » Il pointa du doigt la piste de danse. « Tu peux la voir d'ici. Je laisse Rose danser. Ne joue pas à l'homme des cavernes. »

Je regardai Edward. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette en colère. « Ça va aller, » Je secouai la tête. « Je ne suis pas obligée. »

Il soupira avant de m'attirer à lui. Il m'embrassa brièvement. « Non, je veux que tu t'amuses ce soir. Vas-y, je te vois d'ici, » me rappela-t-il.

Avec Edward, tout se résumait à une chose : ne jamais me laisser partir. J'étais toujours retenue par une laisse invisible. À bien y penser, notre relation ressemblait plus à celle entre un chien et son maître qu'à une relation entre un mari et sa femme.

« Allez Bella, » dit Rose. Elle me tira par la main et je partis avec elle et Alice.

« Tu t'amuses ce soir ? » Demanda Alice, tandis que nous descendions les escaliers.

« Oh Alice, ça a été la meilleure soirée que j'ai jamais passée, » m'extasiai-je. « Edward m'a emmenée dîner et dans une librairie. On a regardé le coucher de soleil. C'est ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé pour un premier rendez-vous. Si on oublie tout le reste. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

« Bien sûr que je vois. C'est la même chose avec Emmett. C'est plus facile d'oublier toute la situation lorsque tu passes véritablement un bon moment. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. Alors profites-en, chérie, » sourit Rose.

« J'espère qu'il continuera dans cette voie, » siffla Alice.

« Maintenant, allons casser la baraque, » rit Rose. « Allez Bella, on va te montrer comment s'éclater un bon coup. T'as qu'à faire comme nous. »

Elles me conduisirent au centre de la piste et me prirent en sandwich entre elles. Nous frottâmes nos corps les uns contre les autres. En gros, je reflétais tout ce qu'elles faisaient. Je commençais à vraiment m'amuser. Nous continuâmes à danser pendant plusieurs chansons comme ça. De temps à autres, je levais les yeux vers l'endroit où Edward se trouvait et ça ne manquait jamais; il me regardait à chaque fois. J'étais contente de voir qu'il souriait. Je lui fis signe et, avec espièglerie, lui soufflai un baiser. Il rit et tendit le bras pour l'attraper. Je vis Emmett se moquer d'Edward et lui dire quelque chose. Ça ne devait pas être bien méchant puisque Edward rit à nouveau en hochant la tête.

Alice et Rose étaient finalement prête à retourner à notre table. J'étais contente. J'avais chaud et soif. Je saisis mon verre dès que nous arrivâmes à la table. Je le finis en deux gorgées. J'aimais les glaçons fondus dans le breuvage. Je regardai Edward tandis que je tirais la langue pour lécher le sel sur le rebord du verre.

« Mmmm. » Je m'assis sur ses genoux et l'embrassai. « Merci de m'avoir emmenée ici. Je m'amuse beaucoup. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et bougea sur son siège. Emmett rit. « Merde Eddie. Je ne pense pas que tu vas tenir jusqu'au mariage. Tu devrais peut-être repenser à la date. »

La serveuse apporta d'autres consommations et je saisis rapidement la mienne. Je l'avalai et embrassai à nouveau Edward. « Danse avec moi, » dis-je en me levant.

Il sourit et me conduisit vers la piste. Cette fois, il n'eut pas besoin de me guider. Je me sentais vraiment libre. Je me tournai dos à lui et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. Je le sentis enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attirer contre lui. Tandis qu'il bougeait en rythme, je frottai mes hanches contre lui. Je pouvais sentir l'effet que j'avais sur lui et ça me procurait la sensation d'être puissante. Je continuai à l'allumer et il commença à embrasser mon cou et mon épaule. Je penchai ma tête sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point j'étais détendue. Je ne me sentais jamais aussi détendue dans notre lit.

Nous restâmes sur la piste pendant la chanson suivante, sans jamais nous séparer. Lorsqu'elle se termina, il me conduisit hors de la piste. Je le surpris en lui sautant sur le dos. Il rit et me porta sur son dos jusqu'à la table. Je l'embrassai dans le cou tandis qu'il marchait. Tout le monde riait en nous regardant lorsque nous revînmes à la table. Je savais que Rose et Alice étaient juste contentes de me voir m'amuser. Edward me posa à terre, s'assit et m'attira sur ses genoux. Je finis ma quatrième margarita et frottai mon front. Je me sentais un peu étourdie. Je me secouai.

« Allez les filles, allons dancher encore un pti peeuuh, » dis-je. Heu, j'avais dit ça un peu bizarrement.

Rose et Alice me regardèrent, un peu amusées. Je gloussai et me levai en les tirant avec moi. « Bella, et si nous allions aux toilettes ? » Me demanda précautionneusement Alice.

« Okay ! » Dis-je, « Mais ensuite, on danch ! » Je me sentais vraiment bien. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie comme ça auparavant. C'était très amusant.

Edward et Emmett me regardaient eux aussi. « Alice, peut-être que je devrais ramener Bella à la maison maintenant, » dit Edward.

Emmett rit. « Ça va aller, Edward. Laisse les filles emmener Bella aux toilettes. »

« Ouais, Eddie-boy. La patrouille des chiottes est en route ! » hurlai-je.

Rose et Alice me tirèrent rapidement, nous éloignant de la table. « On y va Bella, » me réprimanda Rose.

Nous arrivâmes aux toilettes et je courus dans une cabine. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'avais envie d'y aller. Je fus prise d'un léger vertige en me relevant. Je frottai à nouveau mon front.

Je sortis de la cabine et Rose me tira jusqu'au lavabo. Alice avait une serviette en papier humide et commença à la passer sur mon cou et mes joues.

« Bella, je crois que t'es ivre, » rit Alice.

« Ouais, peut-être que tu devrais laisser Edward te ramener à la maison maintenant. » Rose était inquiète elle aussi.

« Non ! » Soufflai-je, vexée. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. « Je m'éclate. Je veux pas partir. Je veux dancher. J'ai pu jamais d'occaz de m'éclater. Je déteste les barbies. Même quand je les avais, je les aimais pas. »

Je passai mes bras autour des deux filles, « S'il vous plait, » pleurnichai-je. « Ne me faites pas partir. » Je levai un doigt devant mon visage. « Une dernière danch et je vous promets que je m'en irai.

Les filles se regardèrent. Rose haussa les épaules à l'attention d'Alice. « On est avec elle alors elle n'aura aucun problème. »

Alice me regarda, « Okay, Bella. Une danse et après, tu laisses Edward te ramener à la maison. »

« Promis juré ! » Je me tournai et courus hors des toilettes, devant les filles.

« Bella ! »

« Attends ! »

Je gloussai et continuai à courir. J'arrivai sur la piste de danse sans elles et commençai à danser. Je bougeai au rythme de la musique et tournoyai. Je trébuchai sur quelqu'un. Je ne me donnai même pas la peine de regarder qui c'était. Je savais que ça serait Edward. Il était toujours là. Je gardai les yeux fermés tandis que je moulais mon corps contre le sien en dansant. Je frottai mes hanches contre lui. Je sentis des mains sur mes hanches et une voix grave rire. « Hey beauté. Tu t'amuses ? »

Je me rendis vaguement compte que cette voix semblait différente. Je levai les yeux vers une paire d'yeux marron foncé. C'était bizarre. Les yeux d'Edward n'étaient pas marrons. Ils étaient vert émeraude. Lorsque le reste de mon cerveau commença à se concentrer, je compris pourquoi ces yeux étaient différents. Ce n'était pas Edward. Je ne savais pas qui c'était. Je paniquai. Je tentai de m'éloigner et il resserra son étreinte sur moi. « Ne t'en va pas tout de suite, ma jolie. Crois-moi, tu es bien mieux ici, » rit-il. Il regarda au-dessus de ma tête. « T'as perdu quelque chose, Edward ? »

J'eus un mouvement de recul. J'avais tellement peur de me retourner.

« Ouais, merci Jacob. » J'entendis sa voix de velours, pleine de tension. « Je peux la récupérer maintenant ? »

Je levai les yeux vers cette personne. Il était très grand. Il avait la peau brune et de longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval. Edward et lui semblaient se connaître.

Il rit en m'éloignant de lui. « Tu m'en dois une. Tu as failli avoir des problèmes ce soir. Je ne pensais que j'allais avoir du travail en venant ici. »

Edward m'attira doucement vers lui, m'entourant de ses bras protecteurs. Il m'embrassa dans le cou. « J'apprécie ce que tu as fait. Je ne me réjouissais pas de devoir cogner la tête de qui que ce soit ce soir. Je suis content que tu sois là. »

« J'ai dû réexpédier quelques mecs qui étaient un peu trop désireux de danser avec elle. C'est vraiment une beauté. Je ne l'aurais jamais prise pour la fille de Charlie si je n'avais pas déjà vu sa photo auparavant. »

« Eh bien, envoie-moi la facture, » dit Edward.

« Nah, cette fois c'est la maison qui paye. Je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire et j'ai même gagné une danse. Comme ça on est quittes, » rit-il en regardant vers moi.

« Jacob, » l'avertit Edward.

Jacob leva les mains en signe de capitulation. « Je sais qu'elle est à toi. Y'a pas de problèmes, Edward. »

Je regardai Jacob s'éloigner. Je me tournai dans les bras d'Edward. Je le regardai dans les yeux. Ils étaient sombres. Je savais qu'il était contrarié à cause de moi mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Je décidai d'en tirer parti. J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui.

« Danch avec moi, » suppliai-je.

Il me fixa, en conflit avec lui-même. « Une danse, après on rentre à la maison. »

J'acquiesçai et moulai mon corps au sien. J'oubliai tout le reste et recommençai à juste ressentir. Je me rendis vaguement compte que la chanson s'était terminée mais au lieu de s'arrêter, Edward continua à danser. J'étais tellement contente. C'était vraiment la meilleure soirée que je passais. Enfin, la meilleure soirée depuis que j'étais arrivée en enfer.

Lorsque nous finîmes par quitter la piste de danse, nous retournâmes à notre table pour dire 'au revoir' à tout le monde. Je finis le reste de ma cinquième consommation qui était sur la table.

Alice et Rose me serrèrent dans leurs bras. « Bella, tu nous as fait peur. Tu dois toujours rester avec un membre de la famille ici. Ne va jamais sur la piste de danse seule. Ça n'apporte que des problèmes. Tu as eu de la chance ce soir. »

Emmett se leva et m'attira pour un gros câlin. Je criai et il se contenta de rire. « On devrait forcer Eddie à te ramener ici plus souvent. T'es drôle quand t'as bu, Bella. Tu tiens décemment bien l'alcool si on considère à quel point t'es petite, » Emmett m'étudiait, un air calculateur sur le visage. « Peut-être qu'un match de beer-pong serait de mise? » Ses yeux pétillèrent d'un éclat vif à sa suggestion.

« Emmett, ça suffit, » grogna Edward. « La prochaine fois, je pense que je lui commanderai du vin. Alice, dis à Jasper que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu le voir ce soir. Bonne nuit, mesdames. »

Je trébuchai en sortant du club. Mon esprit commençait vraiment à être confus. Edward me tint contre lui pour m'éviter de tomber.

Je passai mes bras autour de lui lorsqu'il m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture pour que j'y entre. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'attirai vers moi. Je plissai les yeux en scrutant son visage. Je voulais savoir lequel des deux Edward était avec moi.

« Bella, on doit vraiment rentrer à la maison, » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**Edward POV**

J'observai Bella partir avec Alice et Rosalie. Il fallait que je la ramène à la maison lorsqu'elle serait revenue des toilettes. L'alcool était sans aucun doute en train de faire effet sur elle.

« Edward, arrête de t'angoisser autant, » dit Emmett. « Elle est avec Rose et Alice. Elles ne laisseront rien lui arriver. »

Je soupirai et hochai la tête. « Je sais, Em. C'est juste que je déteste lorsqu'elle est hors de ma vue, » admis-je.

Il rit, « Alors comment tu fais pour le supporter tous les jours lorsque tu la déposes à l'école ? »

« Elle est à l'école. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver ? » Demandai-je. Elle était en sécurité là-bas. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter.

« Edward, tu te souviens avoir été un ado bourré d'hormones ? Et t'as jeté un œil à ta Bella récemment ? » Rit-il. Il fit un signe de la main en direction de la piste de danse. « Tu penses qu'on est devenu excités après le lycée ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de reposer mon scotch. « Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Que je devrais retirer Bella de l'école ? »

« Non, Edward, » Emmett secoua la tête. « Mon Dieu, pour quelqu'un de si intelligent, t'es vraiment naïf en ce qui concerne les femmes. J'essaye de te dire de te détendre. Bella passe toutes ses journées entourée d'ados excités à l'école, donc je suis sûr qu'elle peut supporter quelques mecs excités ici aussi. Tu ne me vois pas piquer une crise dès que Rose s'éloigne de moi. Je sais qu'elle m'aime donc je n'ai pas de quoi m'inquiéter. Jasper est occupé par le club et pourtant il n'enferme pas Alice toute la nuit dans son bureau. »

« Ouais, ben justement tout est là, Em. Tu sais que Rosalie t'aime. Jasper sait qu'Alice l'aime. »

Emmett me regarda avec curiosité, « T'es en train de me dire que Bella ne t'aime pas ? »

Je soupirai et repoussai mon verre, « Non, elle ne m'aime pas. Je lui dis sans cesse que je l'aime mais elle ne me le dit pas en retour. Je veux son amour, merde ! »

« Eh bien, exige qu'elle te le donne par tous les moyens, Edward, » dit Emmett sarcastiquement. « Après tout, tu as fait tellement de choses pour le gagner. »

Je regardai mon frère, confus. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ma Rosie ? J'ai dû gagner son amour. Elle ne me l'a pas juste donné comme ça. Ça n'aurait eu aucun sens, aucune valeur si elle me l'avait juste dit sans vraiment le penser. »

Je m'appuyai contre la table, « Alors comment dois-je le gagner ? »

Emmett prit une rasade de son whisky avant de me répondre, « Eh bien, ce que tu as fait ce soir est sans aucun doute un pas dans la bonne direction. Tu l'as enfin laissée sortir de votre putain de chambre. Tu te rends compte que la seule chose qu'elle a à faire, c'est d'aller à l'école ? Merde, en quoi est-ce que c'est marrant ? Accorde une pause à la gamine, Eddie. Elle a 17 ans, elle a besoin de bien plus que d'aller à l'école et de faire des cabrioles avec toi dans le lit pour tomber amoureuse de toi. Continue à lui montrer que tu l'aimes. Ça va finir par arriver. Regarde-la ce soir. Elle rit et elle s'amuse, avec toi…bon, avec Rose et Alice aussi. Ça aide toujours de les avoir dans son entourage. »

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il disait. Bella s'amusait. Bien entendu une grande part de tout ça pouvait être due à la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait bu. Mais il avait raison, elle semblait passer un bon moment. Je l'avais fait rire. Ses yeux avaient pétillé plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsque je l'avais surprise avec la librairie. J'étais content d'avoir écouté les conseils d'Alice. Emmett gagnait aussi un point.

« Alors je suppose que nous allons continuer à faire des sorties en amoureux, » reconnu-je.

« Si tu veux qu'elle te dise les mots que tu veux entendre et qu'elle les pense vraiment ? Alors ouais. Mais ce n'est pas juste les rendez-vous. C'est tout ce que vous faites ensemble. Tu dois lui montrer tes qualités, lui donner des raisons de t'aimer. » Il s'adossa contre sa chaise en tapotant son torse. Il me fit un clin d'œil et me sourit, « Tout comme j'ai montré à Rosie à quel point ça peut être plaisant d'aimer un nounours. »

Je ris et secouai la tête, « Emmett, t'es pas possible. Je jure que si Carlisle n'avait pas acheté Rosalie pour toi, personne d'autre n'aurait pu te supporter. »

Je fus surpris de voir une lueur de tristesse traverser son visage. Il regarda vers la piste de danse. « Ouais, je sais. J'aurais juste aimé avoir fait les choses différemment au début. Je lui aurais épargné beaucoup de souffrance. »

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Emmett fit un signe en direction de la piste de danse, « Edward, tu as un problème. »

Je regardai dans la direction qu'il pointait. Je vis rouge. Ma Bella dansait toute seule sur la piste de danse. Alice et Rose essayaient de la rejoindre. Je pouvais voir des hommes qui l'observaient. Je bondis sur mes pieds et dévalai les escaliers. Si un autre homme s'aventurait à toucher à Bella, ça allait barder.

Je me frayai un chemin à travers les gens qui dansaient pour la rejoindre. Je la vis de loin passer des bras autour de quelqu'un. Ses yeux étaient fermés tandis qu'elle frottait son bassin contre le sien. Ce type allait mourir s'il n'enlevait pas immédiatement ses mains de ma Bella. Lorsque je les rejoignis, ils se tournèrent suffisamment pour que je puisse voir qui était l'homme avec Bella. Je soupirai de soulagement. C'était Jacob. Hormis ceux de ma famille, il était le seul homme en qui j'avais assez confiance pour le laisser approcher ma Bella. Il était fidèle envers ma famille, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il me vit et sourit. Il dit quelque chose à Bella et je la vis ouvrir les yeux. Elle semblait confuse et ensuite, effrayée. Elle essaya de s'éloigner et je fus heureux que Jacob la retienne. Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir affaire à qui que ce soit d'autre qui essaierait de profiter de Bella.

Il regarda au-dessus de Bella, vers moi, lorsque je les rejoignis. Il sourit, satisfait. « T'as perdu quelque chose, Edward ? »

« Ouais, merci Jacob. Je peux la récupérer maintenant ? » Même si je savais qu'elle était en sécurité avec lui, je n'aimais pas voir Bella dans les bras d'un autre homme. Bella regardait Jacob attentivement. Elle n'était pas censée le rencontrer. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était dans les bras d'un tueur; l'homme que j'avais payé pour tuer Charlie, James et Paul.

Il rit en poussant doucement Bella vers moi. « Tu m'en dois une. Tu as failli avoir des problèmes ce soir. Je ne pensais que j'allais avoir du travail en venant ici. »

Je tins Bella contre moi et l'embrassai dans le cou. Ça me rassurait de l'avoir à nouveau dans mes bras. « J'apprécie ce que tu as fait. Je ne me réjouissais pas de devoir cogner la tête de qui que ce soit ce soir. Je suis content que tu sois là, » lui dis-je. Je lui étais redevable pour ce soir. C'était un soulagement de savoir que je ne gâcherais pas la soirée de Bella.

« J'ai dû réexpédier quelques mecs qui étaient un peu trop désireux de danser avec elle. C'est vraiment une beauté. Je ne l'aurais jamais prise pour la fille de Charlie si je n'avais pas déjà vu sa photo auparavant. »

« Eh bien, envoie-moi la facture, » lui dis-je. Je ne voulais pas qu'il dise quoi que ce soit d'autre, au cas où ça éveillerait la curiosité de Bella.

« Nah, cette fois c'est la maison qui paye. Je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire et j'ai même gagné une danse. Comme ça on est quittes, » rit-il. Il regardait Bella avec envie. Si ça avait été n'importe quel autre homme, je lui aurais arraché la tête pour avoir regardé Bella de cette façon. J'avais confiance en Jacob, je mettrais ma vie entre ses mains et par conséquent, celle de Bella aussi, mais je n'aimais quand même pas qu'il la regarde comme ça.

« Jacob, » l'avertis-je sur un ton menaçant.

Il leva les mains en signe de capitulation. « Je sais qu'elle est à toi. Y'a pas de problèmes, Edward. »

Je regardai Jacob s'éloigner. Bella se tourna dans mes bras. Elle me regardait dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'étais contrarié et je tentai de le lui cacher. Je refusais de gâcher son premier rendez-vous. Je souris lorsqu'elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Danch avec moi, » supplia-t-elle. Je fixai ma jolie Bella. Il fallait vraiment que je la ramène à la maison mais je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça. « Une danse, après on rentre à la maison. »

Elle moula son corps contre le mien. Je la tins contre moi tandis que nous dansions. J'aimais la tenir dans mes bras. Je finis par l'emmener dire 'au revoir' à tout le monde. Elle saisit sa boisson et la finit avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Je secouai la tête. J'allais devoir faire plus attention à la quantité d'alcool qu'elle boirait à l'avenir.

Alice et Rose la serrèrent dans leurs bras et la réprimandèrent. « Bella, tu nous as fait peur. Tu dois toujours rester avec un membre de la famille ici. Ne va jamais sur la piste de danse seule. Ça n'apporte que des problèmes. Tu as eu de la chance ce soir. »

Emmett se leva et attira Bella pour un gros câlin. « On devrait forcer Eddie à te ramener ici plus souvent. T'es drôle quand t'as bu, Bella. Tu tiens décemment bien l'alcool si on considère à quel point t'es petite… » Oh non, Emmett mijotait quelque chose. J'en étais sûr. « Peut-être qu'un match de beer-pong serait de mise? »

« Emmett, ça suffit, » grognai-je. « La prochaine fois, je pense que je lui commanderai du vin. Alice, dis à Jasper que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu le voir ce soir. Bonne nuit, mesdames. »

Bella trébucha, l'alcool faisait vraiment son effet sur elle. Je la tins contre moi pour lui éviter de tomber. Elle mit ses bras autour de mon cou lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la voiture pour qu'elle monte. Elle prit mon visage avec ses deux mains et m'attira vers elle. Je pouvais sentit la sueur et l'alcool venant d'elle. Elle me scrutait, essayant de focaliser son regard sur moi. « Bella, on doit vraiment rentrer à la maison. » Je fronçai les sourcils. Je me dégoûtais de l'avoir laissée se mettre dans cet état. J'étais juste content que rien ne soit arrivé. Grâce à Jacob, me rappelai-je.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison et je dus aider Bella pour entrer. Elle s'était endormie dans la voiture et elle avait du mal à marcher maintenant.

« Allez, Bella. On monte et on va sous la douche, » dis-je sèchement. Pourquoi l'avais-je laissée boire ? Elle s'appuya contre moi tandis que j'ouvrais la porte.

« Je veux te dire un shecret, » marmonna-t-elle. « Approche. » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à mon oreille. « Je t'apprécie beaucoup. Sh'il te plait, ne t'en va pas encore une fois. » Elle essaya de se reculer, vacillant légèrement, et mit un doigt devant sa bouche. « Shh, ne le dis pas au Edward de Carlisle. Je ne l'aime pas. Je le dééé-teste. Il est méchant. Il me fait du mal. » Elle fronça les sourcils.

Je fus surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qui, dans ces quelques confidences, était dû à l'alcool et ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Me voyait-elle vraiment comme deux personnes différentes ? Essayait-elle de me dire que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne m'aimait pas encore ? Il y avait une part de moi qu'elle n'aimait pas ? Qui lui faisait du mal ? Je commençai à paniquer. Si seulement elle n'était pas ivre, j'aurais pu lui demander de m'en dire plus. J'aurais fini par trouver le secret qui me permettrait de gagner son amour.

Je portai Bella à l'étage, dans notre chambre, ne pensant pas qu'elle aurait réussi à monter les escaliers sans aide, et la déposai sur le lit. Elle me sourit et son visage me rappela celui d'un ange. Subitement, elle s'étira vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue. Elle me dit j'étais beau. Je soupirai. Si seulement elle pouvait me dire qu'elle m'aimait. Pendant qu'elle était assise sur le bord du lit, je lui retirai ses chaussures à talons et massai doucement ses pieds. Elle gémit et tomba en arrière sur le lit. Ça allait être plus difficile que je pensais. Là, maintenant, tout ce à quoi j'arrivais à penser, c'était à toutes les différentes façons de ravager Bella. Avant d'agir sur un coup tête, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et ouvris l'eau.

Lorsque je retournai dans la chambre, Bella était allongée sur le lit, les yeux fermés, dans la même position dans laquelle je l'avais laissée. Je crus pendant un instant qu'elle s'était endormie, mais elle rouvrit les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'indescriptible dans ses yeux; c'était presque comme s'ils étaient plus foncés.

« Bella, mon amour, on retire tes vêtements et on va sous la douche, » dis-je tandis qu'elle se relevait. Je l'aidai à retirer sa robe, et me forçai à ne pas m'égarer. Elle était tellement belle uniquement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements. Je décidai de ne pas les retirer tant que nous ne serions pas dans la salle de bains. L'avoir nue sur notre lit mettrait à l'épreuve les limites du contrôle que j'avais sur moi-même. Je la pris dans mes bras et la portai dans la salle de bains, et elle commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Bella initiait rarement, si ce n'est jamais, nos contacts sexuels. J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis en la voyant faire à cet instant.

Je reposai Bella au sol dans la salle de bains et l'embrassai avec force. J'étais sûr qu'elle pouvait sentir mon érection pressée contre son ventre. Elle gémit doucement lorsque je m'éloignai, et je retirai le reste de ses vêtements. Doucement, je l'aidai à entrer dans la douche et la regardai avec horreur vaciller. Ça n'allait pas être possible de la laisser seule sous la douche; j'allais devoir y aller avec elle. J'enlevai rapidement mes vêtements et entrai dans la douche, derrière Bella. Je la tins sous le jet d'eau et j'eus vraiment du mal à me concentrer en voyant l'eau luisant sur son corps.

Ça ne marchait, elle ne dessaoulait pas - ça ne faisait rien d'autre que me donner encore plus envie d'elle. Elle finit par mettre sa tête sous le jet d'eau et j'allais la faire sortir de la douche lorsqu'elle saisit son shampoing. Bon, au moins elle commençait à penser de manière plus rationnelle maintenant. Je l'aidai à appliquer son shampoing et après-shampoing dans ses cheveux. Maintenant, elle sentait bien meilleur. Je ne sentais plus l'alcool et la sueur; je sentais son parfum de fraise. Elle prit son gel-douche et en mit un peu dans ses mains. Je faillis perdre toute ma maîtrise en la regardant étaler le savon sur son magnifique corps nu et mouillé. Au moment où elle s'attaqua à ses seins, ses mamelons durcirent, et je dus réprimer un gémissement. Lorsque ses doigts glissèrent entre ses jambes, et qu'elle commença à laver cet endroit, quelque chose en moi se déclencha. Je pris le pommeau de douche et rinçai Bella méticuleusement. J'éteignis l'eau et pris Bella dans mes bras presque en un seul mouvement. Je pris des serviettes en me dirigeant vers la chambre.

Je séchai doucement ses cheveux et son corps, et passai ensuite la serviette sur mon corps. Bella leva les yeux vers moi et m'adressa un sourire en coin. Mon dieu, c'était tellement sexy. « T'as oublié en endroit. » dit-elle, et ensuite elle lécha une goutte d'eau sur mon torse. Je l'embrassai fougueusement, et elle m'attira vers le lit. Nous nous affalâmes sur le lit et Bella se positionna ensuite sur les oreillers. J'embrassai et vénérai chaque centimètre de son corps avant de remontrer et d'embrasser ses lèvres. « S'il te plait, Edward…, » gémit-elle doucement. Je n'en revenais pas du changement qui avait opéré en elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon amour ? Dis-moi ce que tu désires, » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Toutes ces choses que m'avait conseillées Alice commençaient à porter leurs fruits. Je voulais savoir tout ce que son cœur désirait. J'aimais la voir sourire et rayonner de bonheur.

« Fais-moi l'amour, » dit-elle en attirant à nouveau mon visage vers le sien. Je me raidis. C'était la chose que je voulais le plus au monde, mais c'était aussi la seule chose que je ne pouvais pas lui offrir.

« Qu…Quoi ? » Bégayai-je. « Bella, mon amour, tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas le faire tant que nous ne sommes pas mariés, » dis-je doucement. Mon Dieu, comme j'avais envie de le faire avec elle, ici et maintenant.

« Je vais forcément devoir me marier avec toi de toute façon, alors quelle différence ça fait ? » Demanda-t-elle, un sourcil haussé. Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était donc comme ça qu'elle voyait ça, vraiment ? Que je la forçais à se marier avec moi ? Je suppose que c'était vraiment ce que je faisais. Je gardai cette pensée pour y réfléchir plus tard. « S'il te plait… » Supplia-t-elle, et mon érection devint presque douloureuse.

« Pas ce soir, Bella, » dis-je, tentant de ne pas laisser ma voix se casser. Je ne pouvais pas profiter d'elle comme ça. « Et si on se contentait seulement de se faire du bien mutuellement ? » Répondis-je. Elle acquiesça, et je me tournai de façon à ce que ma tête soit vers le pied du lit. Je me mis au-dessus de Bella, à califourchon sur ses épaules, et écartai ses jambes avec mes mains en même temps. Je savais que je ne durerais pas très longtemps, j'étais déjà surexcité. Je sentis ses mains sur mes fesses, m'attirant vers elle. Je gémis lorsqu'elle glissa mon membre dans sa bouche. Pour ne pas la décevoir, j'écartai ses lèvres intimes avec mes doigts et y glissai ma langue, sentant Bella gémir autour de moi. Je faillis perdre la tête.

J'utilisai mes mains pour écarter davantage ses jambes tandis que je la taquinais avec ma langue. Ses hanches avaient déjà commencé à bouger, et je sentis son rythme doux contre mon visage. Je glissai deux doigts en elle, et mes hanches commencèrent ensuite à bouger à leur tour. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je posai ma tête sur sa cuisse et grognai en cadence avec les mouvements de mes hanches, tandis que je glissais dans et hors de sa bouche. Je sentis, plus que je n'entendis, son profond gémissement, et je criai en explosant dans sa bouche. Je restai à ma place pendant quelques secondes, haletant, avant de bouger rapidement et de tourner mon corps pour me retrouver au bout du lit afin de reprendre les choses en mains - pour ainsi dire.

Mes doigts glissèrent à nouveau en elle tandis que ma langue trouvait sa cible une fois de plus. Ses hanches bougeaient avec abandon, et elle gémissait, pleurnichant presque, sous mon toucher. Je savais que ça ne serait pas long. Comme Bella était très réceptive, je décidai d'essayer quelque chose de différent. C'était quelque chose que je voulais essayer depuis un moment. Alors qu'elle se resserrait autour de moi, et que ses hanches se soulevaient du lit, je retirai mes doigts. Elle gémit de frustration. Doucement, je déplaçai mes doigts humides sous elle, et en glissai un dans son rectum. Sa réponse fut immédiate, mais ce n'était pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Tout d'un coup, elle recula et se précipita en haut du lit. Recroquevillée contre la tête de lit, elle me regarda avec des yeux horrifiés.

Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, enroula ses bras autour et commença à se balancer. « S'il te plait…Non, » murmura-t-elle encore et encore. Ça me brisait le cœur de la voir réagir ainsi à mon toucher. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui apporter du plaisir, l'exciter. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la faire réagir ainsi ?

Je tentai de l'approcher mais elle s'éloigna de moi. Elle ne s'éloignait jamais de moi habituellement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? « Bella, bébé ? » Demandai-je. Ça ne pouvait pas être uniquement dû au jour où elle s'était fait agresser par James dans la cuisine. Tout ce que nous avions fait jusqu'ici n'avait jamais causé ce genre de réaction de sa part. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

Elle plongea sa tête dans ses genoux et mis ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. « S'il te plait…ne me touche pas…je t'en supplie… » Elle frissonna.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle sur le lit, déchiré. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas la tenir dans mes bras, mais je ne voulais pas non plus l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. J'avais besoin de la protéger.

« Bébé, s'il te plait - » la suppliai-je, « Laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras. C'est tout ce que je demande. Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, à travers ses bras. Je sentis mon cœur se déchirer en voyant la tourmente dans ses yeux. Elle ressemblait à un fantôme. Ça me faisait peur. Doucement, elle desserra ses bras et les tendit vers moi. Je l'attirai dans mes bras et la tins contre moi. Elle sanglota contre mon torse. « S'il te plait, ne sois pas en colère après moi pour m'être éloignée de toi. C'est juste que je ne peux pas - »

« Bébé, je ne suis pas en colère. Je ne serai jamais en colère après toi parce que tu as peur. S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, » la persuadai-je doucement. Si je pouvais au moins gagner sa confiance, alors son amour suivrait certainement. Je savais que c'était important. Je ne pouvais pas échouer à ce niveau-là avec elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je vis qu'elle essayait de décider si oui ou non elle pouvait m'accorder sa confiance.

« C'est à propos de James et Paul ? » Demandai-je doucement. « Lorsqu'ils t'ont agressée ? »

Elle frissonna en se rappelant ce jour-là mais elle secoua doucement la tête. « Non, » murmura-t-elle doucement. Je pouvais à peine l'entendre.

« Alors c'est quoi, Bella ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je t'aime. Rien ne pourra changer ça, » la rassurai-je.

Elle frissonna et prit une inspiration en me fixant dans les yeux. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté pendant que j'attendais qu'elle m'accorde sa confiance. « James. Il m'a violée…par derrière, » avoua-t-elle.

Il me fallut moins d'une minute pour comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de me dire. Sa réaction à la façon dont je l'avais touchée. Je voulais exprimer toute ma rage à Carlisle pour m'avoir convaincu de laisser Charlie et James entraîner Bella. C'était de sa faute. Je voulais Bella depuis le moment où j'avais vu sa photo. Je n'avais jamais voulu que Charlie et James l'entraînent. Je la voulais avec moi chaque minute de chaque jour. Je la tins contre moi. J'étais furieux, mais j'avais besoin que Bella aille bien.

« Je suis tellement désolé, mon amour. Tu n'aurais jamais dû endurer tout ça. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi de les avoir laissé te toucher. On n'aurait jamais dû abuser de toi, » murmurai-je contre ses cheveux. « Je t'aime tellement. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on te fasse du mal de quelque façon que ce soit. Pardonne-moi, je suis tellement désolé. »

Je me rendis soudainement compte que je venais tout juste de prononcer les premières excuses de toute ma vie. Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Bella méritait mes excuses et tellement plus pour tout ce que j'avais laissé lui arriver. Si elle avait été avec moi depuis le début, elle n'aurait jamais eu aucune raison de ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la sécurité.

Elle recommença à pleurer tandis que je la tenais dans mes bras. Je me démenai pour me rappeler des cours de psychologie que j'avais suivi à l'école de médecine; comment aider une victime de viol. Je mourus un petit peu plus en réalisant que j'allais devoir faire ça avec mon amour. « Tu veux en parler ? Ça pourrait t'aider si tu te libérais de ce poids. Parle-moi de ce qui te met le moins mal à l'aise. Je ne me mettrai pas en colère et je ne te jugerai pas. Tu es en sécurité avec moi. Je te promets que tu peux me faire confiance Bella. Je ne te ferai pas de mal et je ne laisserai jamais plus personne te faire du mal, » lui assurai-je.

Bella finit par s'endormir aux alentours de 4 heures du matin. Elle était pelotonnée contre moi, dormant à poings fermés à présent. Elle m'avait raconté tout ce à quoi Charlie et James l'avaient soumise. Je repensai à son hésitation lorsqu'elle m'avait fait le récit de son calvaire. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait encore quelque chose qu'elle me cachait, n'ayant pas encore assez confiance en moi pour me le dire. Mais avec tout ce qu'elle m'avait raconté, j'étais confiant qu'avec le temps elle me confierait tout le reste.

J'avais été stupéfait et sans voix face à tout ce qu'elle m'avait raconté et comment elle ressentait tout ça. Je savais que tout ça avait été fait dans le but qu'elle soit entraînée pour moi, mais l'entendre de sa propre bouche me raconter ça - c'était juste totalement différent. Ce n'était pas une mise à jour, ni un rapport des progrès. C'était le souvenir d'événements cauchemardesques qu'elle avait vécus en partie à cause de moi. Je me sentais humilié et indigne de son amour. Mais à quoi pensait Carlisle en nous enseignant que tout cela était acceptable ? Pas étonnant que mes frères se soient éloignés de sa pédagogie. Ils aimaient leurs femmes et s'imaginer laisser un autre homme leur faire toutes ces choses en connaissance de cause et en attendant les résultats finaux… - je n'arrivais pas à aller au bout de cette pensée. C'était trop épouvantable. Comment était-ce possible que nous n'ayons jamais vu ça ? Nous étions des hommes éduqués et nous n'avions jamais posé de questions sur ces pratiques avant qu'elles arrivent à nous. Je compris ce que Jasper et Emmett avaient essayé de me dire. Rosalie avait sauvé Emmett, Alice avait sauvé Jasper. En baissant les yeux vers cet ange dans mes bras, je compris que Bella allait elle aussi me sauver. Elle fallait qu'elle le fasse. Je l'embrassai doucement avant de fermer les yeux. J'étais déterminé à être l'homme digne de son amour.


	30. Chapter 30

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Oui, je sais, ça fait très, très longtemps ! Tout d'abord pour rassurer tout le monde, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette traduction. On commence tout juste à voir des améliorations chez Edward alors je ne vais pas vous laisser sans suite ! ;)_

_Bref, sans entrer dans les détails, j'étais très occupée ces derniers temps et comme cette traduction me demande beaucoup de temps car les chapitres sont très longs, je l'ai un petit peu mise de côté. _

_Mais maintenant je suis de retour alors je vais vous laisser profiter de ce chapitre. Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews, vos alertes, vos encouragements, vos compliments et surtout pour votre patience et votre fidélité !_

_Un grand merci à __**Milk40**__, ma formidable bêta. _

_Petit rappel : Cette histoire appartient à __**Rmcrms5**__, je ne fais que la traduire._

_Enjoy ! ;) _

**Bella POV **

Je me réveillai sous les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre. Je plissai les yeux devant la lumière et gémis. Ma tête me tuait. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Je devais être en train de tomber malade. Je me rendis compte que j'étais seule dans le lit. Ce qui était bizarre. Habituellement, je ne me réveillais jamais seule. Il y avait toujours Edward. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le réveil sur la table de nuit; 11h27. Merde alors ! Je bondis hors du lit et retombai immédiatement dessus. Je saisis ma tête en gémissant, essayant de l'empêcher d'exploser de douleur. Je roulai sur le côté et ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression d'être en train de mourir, mais il fallait que je me lève. J'allais avoir de gros ennuis. Où était Edward et pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas réveillée ?

Je fus surprise lorsque je sentis des bras m'attirer contre un torse. Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer dans la chambre, ni même monter sur le lit. Je levai les yeux et croisai un regard vert rieur. Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi n'était-il pas en colère après moi ?

« Bonjour, Bella. Ou devrais-je dire 'bon après-midi' ? » Rit-il. « Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà réveillée. Comment te sens-tu ? »« Edward, » grimaçai-je. Même le son de ma voix me donnait mal à la tête. « Je crois que je suis malade. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir fait le petit-déjeuner. S'il te plait, ne te fâche pas. Je vais commencer à préparer le déjeuner dans une minute. »

Il riait doucement. Il devait savoir à quel point ma tête me faisait mal. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Esmé s'est occupée de moi ce matin. Tu n'es pas en train de tomber malade. Tu as la gueule de bois. Il te faut juste de l'aspirine et du repos. Tu te sentiras mieux tout à l'heure. J'étais juste venu pour voir comment tu allais. Tu penses pouvoir manger quelque chose pour moi ? »

Je gémis alors que mon estomac de tordait rien qu'en pensant à la nourriture. « Non, je crois que je ne peux pas. Si c'est l'effet que ça fait, s'il te plait, ne me fais plus jamais boire d'alcool. Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de décider, mais s'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça. » Je le fixai, l'implorant.

L'espace d'un instant, il parut pensif tandis qu'il me fixait. Je ne savais pas s'il réfléchissait à ma requête ou à un moyen de me punir pour lui avoir dit ce qu'il devait faire. Cependant, à cet instant précis, je m'en fichais un peu. Je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir ça. J'attendis, en essayant de ne pas penser au martèlement qui sévissait dans mes oreilles. Après un moment, il répondit.

« Tu ne seras plus jamais obligée de boire quoi que ce soit dont tu n'auras pas envie. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? » Demanda-t-il. Il me fit ensuite un clin d'œil et tapota le bout de mon nez. « À partir de cet instant, tu ne boiras plus d'alcool sauf si tu me dis que tu en as envie. »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de me dire. Il était en train de me dire que je n'étais pas obligée de boire quelque chose dont je ne voulais pas. Je pouvais choisir ma boisson. Je savais que ce n'était qu'un petit détail à côté de tous les autres problèmes, mais merde, je prendrais tout ce que je pourrais. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour il me laisserait également choisir ma propre nourriture. Tandis que je sautillais joyeusement dans ma tête (ça me faisait trop mal de faire une vraie danse de la joie), je me rendis compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il m'avait laissée dormir. Il ne m'en voulait pas de ne pas avoir fait le petit-déjeuner. Il m'avait demandé si je voulais manger au lieu de me dire que j'étais obligée de le faire. Et maintenant, il me disait que je pouvais choisir ma propre boisson. Je fixai Edward pendant un moment. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? » Demandai-je. « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait accepté ? L'avais-je mis dans l'embarras hier soir ?

Il me regarda, fouillant mon regard un instant, « Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »Je repensai à hier soir. « Eh bien- » dis-je précautionneusement, « Je me souviens de la librairie et du dîner. » Je le serrai dans mes bras et embrassai son torse à travers sa chemise. « Merci encore. Je me souviens avoir vu le coucher de soleil. Je me souviens qu'on est allé au club de Jasper. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui tandis que je me rejouais la soirée d'hier dans la tête. Il me regardait tout aussi attentivement, attendant quelque chose. Puis tout remonta à la surface. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et les larmes commencer à couler. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? J'avais dit à Edward que je ne l'aimais pas, que je trouvais qu'il était cruel. En réalité, je lui avais dit que je n'aimais pas le Edward de Carlisle. Je me souvenais avoir insisté sur le fait que j'appréciais mon Edward. J'avais aussi avoué tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Charlie et James, y compris le viol.

Je lui avais aussi demandé de me faire l'amour. Où donc avais-je la tête ? Je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Dieu merci, il n'avait pas profité de moi. Mais allait-il continuer à attendre, maintenant que j'avais ouvert la boîte de Pandore, ou allait-il voir cela comme un feu vert pour avancer ?Tandis que je continuais à me rejouer les évènements qui avaient eu lieu dans notre chambre la nuit dernière, je me rendis compte à mon grand soulagement que mon cerveau même ivre avait tout de même gardé un sens d'auto préservation. J'avais gardé mon secret le plus important. Je ne lui avais rien dit au sujet de son père. Je savais qu'il pouvait écarter ma rancœur envers Charlie et James s'il le voulait. Ces tortures faisaient partie de mon entraînement qu'il avait approuvé, excepté le viol. Cela ne ferait que provoquer sa colère envers moi s'il apprenait que son père voulait participer à ma torture, si seulement il me croyait.

Il savait ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé lorsque j'avais cligné des yeux. « Edward- je - » commençai-je. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Comment m'excuser pour tout cela ? Combien sévèrement allais-je être punie ? Et bon sang ! Pourquoi était-il encore gentil avec moi et agissait-il comme un petit ami, un fiancé inquiet ? Zut, je ne savais toujours pas comment l'appeler.

« Shhh, » dit-il. Il me rapprocha de lui de façon à ce que je sois allongée sur son torse, le fixant dans les yeux. « Je vois que tu t'en souviens. Mais est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. Je le fixai, confuse, tentant de retrouver ce que j'avais pu oublier. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir avoué quoi que ce soit d'autre. Puis je me souvins de la façon dont il me tenait dans ses bras pendant ma confession. Il m'avait dit qu'il était désolé. Edward s'était excusé auprès de moi. Il assumait une certaine responsabilité.

« Tu t'es excusé auprès de moi, » murmurai-je, effrayée de le dire à voix haute. Je fouillai son regard. Le pensait-il vraiment hier soir ? Était-il vraiment désolé de ce qui m'était arrivé, d'avoir laissé mon père et mon frère m'agresser sexuellement ? S'était-il enfin rendu compte à quel point tout ceci était malsain et tordu ? Il sourit doucement, mais ses yeux étaient implorants, « Je suis si désolé, mon amour, d'avoir permis que tu sois soumise à eux. Je me sens vraiment minable, indigne de ton affection, mais c'est en partie pourquoi je t'aime. Je sais que tu me pardonneras mon erreur de jugement, d'avoir permis de te partager. C'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé qu'ils t'aient fait du mal à plusieurs reprises. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu ressentes cela. Je t'aime Bella. Je passerai ma vie à te protéger. Tu signifies tout pour moi. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête à m'aimer, mais- » il sourit « je sais que tu m'apprécies. »

Je rougis furieusement. Okay, alors ses excuses n'en étaient pas vraiment, après tout. Il était désolé de « m'avoir partagée », mais pas désolé que je me retrouve ici. Mais les mots 'je suis désolé' étaient sortis. Je m'en contenterais. Pour l'instant.

« Tu m'as fait confiance hier soir en me disant ce que tu ressentais. S'il te plait, sache que je veux ta confiance. Je sais qu'il y encore quelque chose que tu ne dis pas, mais je ne te presserai pas. Je veux que tu te confies à moi quand tu seras prête, et que tu saches que tu es en sécurité. Je veux que tu m'aimes et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour entendre ces mots de tes lèvres. »

Il repoussa mes cheveux avec ses deux mains avant de prendre mon visage en coupe. Il m'attira et effleura mes lèvres avec les siennes. Je glissai mes bras autour de son cou et ouvris ma bouche pour lui. Il continua à caresser mes lèvres avec les siennes avant de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. C'était un baiser très doux qui ne revendiquait pas de dominance. Il n'y avait aucune attente de la part d'Edward. Ce doux baiser était pour lui une façon de démontrer la sincérité de ses paroles. Lorsqu'il se recula enfin, j'ouvris mes yeux et vis ses magnifiques yeux verts me fixer, ardents sous l'intensité de ses émotions. Il était sérieux, et c'était assez bouleversant. « Edward- » Je bataillai avec moi-même pendant une dizaine de secondes avant que ma peur ne l'emporte. « Edward, j'ai promis de travailler sur mes sentiments pour toi. Je veux t'aimer. Je ne veux pas vivre ma vie dans un mariage sans amour. Je veux ce que ma mère et Phil ont eu. » _Ou ce qui s'en rapproche le plus lorsqu'on vit une relation aussi tordue que la mienne_, pensai-je.

Il me regarda attentivement. « Tout ce que je demande, c'est que tu sois prête à travailler sur tes sentiments. » Il sourit puis changea de sujet. Tout ceci devait commencer à devenir trop sérieux pour lui. « Maintenant tu es sûre que tu ne peux rien manger ? Peut-être juste un peu de pain grillé ? J'aimerais vraiment que tu manges un petit quelque chose, » tenta-t-il de me persuader. Après tout cela, j'avais l'impression que je me devais de faire un effort. Il me le demandait au lieu de m'obliger à manger. J'acquiesçai et lui adressai un faible sourire. « Peut-être qu'un peu de pain grillé ferait l'affaire et j'ai soif. Si tu veux bien m'apporter mes vêtements pour aujourd'hui s'il te plait, je vais descendre. »

« Je te reconnais bien là, » dit-il avec approbation. « Je vais chercher tes vêtements, mais pour l'instant je veux juste que tu te reposes. Je vais t'apporter le pain grillé et une tasse de café ici. On peut se faire un autre pique-nique. Ça te dirait ? » Il me souriait.

Je lui souris plus joyeusement en retour. « J'adorerais faire un autre pique-nique avec toi. » Je m'arrêtai un moment, me demandant si je pouvais faire une autre requête. Il le remarqua, évidemment. Il voyait toujours tout. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je n'aime pas le café. Je pourrais avoir du thé à la place…si c'est possible ? » Je me sentais stupide d'avoir peur d'exprimer mon opinion à un homme au sujet d'une chose aussi insignifiante. Le nouveau comportement qu'on m'avait récemment inculqué était déjà bien enraciné en moi. Je me devais de me plier aux décisions d'Edward ou de n'importe quel autre homme de sa famille. J'étais incapable de penser par moi-même selon eux. Enfin, excepté Jasper, rectifiai-je. Je n'avais jamais ce problème de communication avec Esmé, Rose ou Alice. J'avais tellement changé, c'était juste incroyable. Et pas d'une façon positive. Barbie Bella et ma propre personnalité rivalisaient l'une avec l'autre pour savoir qui allait remporter la palme, elles étaient divisées de façon égale. Quelle constatation effrayante…et triste !Pathétique.

Je pouvais voir Edward se retenir de me dire 'non'. Il était évident que c'était aussi difficile pour lui de m'autoriser à exprimer une opinion que ça ne l'était pour moi d'en exprimer une. Il semblait qu'on allait devoir apprendre ça ensemble. Sauf que je savais, je savais que j'avais raison au plus profond de mon cœur, de mes entrailles, de mon être! Et qu'il avait tort. Tellement tort. Si seulement il pouvait s'en rendre compte maintenant.

« Je vais t'apporter du thé chaud si c'est ce dont tu as envie, » dit-il.

J'étais avec mon Edward et j'allais apprécier chaque minute de sa présence tant que ça durerait. Je m'autorisais à savourer ce moment. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il sourit en réalisant mon intention avant que nous ne fermions tous les deux nos yeux. Le baiser était doux. Il recula et tapota ma hanche, me faisant comprendre qu'il allait se lever. Je me déplaçai de sur lui précautionneusement et retournai sur le lit. Je devais admettre que j'étais assez impressionnée. Pas une seule fois il n'avait profité du fait que j'étais toujours nue. Les pyjamas me manquaient vraiment.

Il sortit de la penderie avec un pull, un jeans et des ballerines. Je les regardai avec stupéfaction. « Edward ? Je n'ai mal nulle part aujourd'hui. Enfin, à part ma tête. Je peux porter mes talons, » dis-je, confuse.

Il sourit et caressa ma joue. « J'ai juste pensé que tu serais un peu plus à l'aise dans tes ballerines aujourd'hui. Tu aimerais les porter ? » Demanda-t-il fouillai son regard, cherchant où était le piège. Il dut s'apercevoir de mon hésitation à lui répondre.

« Il n'y a pas de piège, Bella. Je te le promets. Je veux juste que tu sois à l'aise. » Je pris les chaussures et lui adressai un 'merci' en souriant. Il sourit en retour, et soupira joyeusement. « Et maintenant, on le fait ce pique-nique ? »

**oOo**

Pour le déjeuner, Edward et moi fîmes un pique-nique dans notre chambre. Après le repas, il insista pour que je m'allonge et que je me repose plus longtemps même si je lui avais assuré que j'allais bien. Il me caressa le dos jusqu'à ce que je relaxe et que je m'assoupisse. Il travailla à son bureau et après un moment il décida que j'étais assez reposée. Lorsque je me réveillai, mon mal de crâne avait disparu.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, il m'emmena faire du shopping et dîner encore une fois dehors. Il commanda ma nourriture mais me demanda ce que je voulais boire. Je l'embrassai pour lui montrer ma gratitude. C'était une vraie gâterie que de commander un coca devant lui. En réalité, je le testais pour voir s'il n'allait pas revenir sur sa concession. Dieu m'est témoin que je me soumettais déjà à plein de maudits tests. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui en faire subir un à lui aussi ? Sa mâchoire se serra lorsque la serveuse apporta mon coca, mais il ne prononça pas un mot. Edward venait de gagner un point. Après le dîner, nous allâmes à nouveau nous promener. Ce fut agréable.

Tandis que nous marchions, nous jouâmes au jeu des 20 Questions. Il me posa des questions sur ce que j'aimais et n'aimais pas; sur des choses comme ma couleur préférée, mon auteur préféré, et ma nourriture préférée. C'était comme s'il essayait vraiment d'apprendre à me connaître moi, et non la version de moi qu'il avait façonnée. Je n'arrivais pas à le cerner. À chaque fois que je pensais avoir saisi quelque chose, une petite fissure dans son comportement très structuré, il faisait un truc qui me déstabilisait. Il « m'entraînait », mais il voulait quand même me connaître.

Il alla même jusqu'à me demander à quoi ma mère et Phil ressemblaient. Je savais que c'était un sujet délicat. J'allais devoir être prudente en répondant aux questions à leur sujet. Après tout, lui dire à quel point ils étaient géniaux n'était pas un sujet qu'il voudrait discuter. Cela finirait par provoquer le retour du Edward de Carlisle, la partie féroce et glaciale de la personnalité d'Edward. J'aurais aimé pouvoir éradiquer toute cette partie de son cerveau, et ensuite le reprogrammer ! Si quelqu'un ici avait besoin d'un entraînement, d'une rectification de personnalité, c'était bien lui. On devrait lui apprendre que le dix-neuvième amendement qui accordait le droit de vote aux femmes était toujours valide dans la constitution, peu importe que vous soyez un Cullen ou non. _Désolée Carlisle, nous ne vivons plus dans un monde dominé par les hommes, nous ne sommes pas en 1929, nous sommes en 2009._

Maman et Phil me poussaient à toujours donner le meilleur de moi-même, dis-je à Edward sans prendre la peine de développer. Je ne lui parlai pas de leurs attentes à mon égard. Elles étaient en totale contradiction avec les attentes d'Edward. Ils attendaient avec impatience mon année de Terminale et tous les plans pour l'université qui allaient avec. Il était prévu que je visite plusieurs universités qui m'intéressaient. Maman voulait que je reste proche de la maison, alors l'Université d'Arizona faisait partie de mes choix. Phil avait été diplômé de l'Université Texas A & M alors je l'avais choisie pour lui, ainsi que l'Université du Texas juste pour l'exaspérer étant donné que ces deux universités étaient de grandes rivales. J'avais vraiment jeté mon dévolu sur l'A & M. C'était des détails qui ne feraient qu'irriter Edward et qui me causeraient des ennuis. J'étais supposée me concentrer sur notre vie ensemble, et non pas sur ce que mon avenir aurait dû être. Alors je me contentai d'évoquer de petites choses; l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et pour moi; le sens de l'humour de Phil, tous les hobbies de ma mère. Des sujets inoffensifs. En retour, je lui posai des questions inoffensives sur lui. Quelle était sa matière préférée à l'école ? À quels sports avait-il joué à l'école ? Musique préférée ? Je ne lui demandai pas quelles étaient ses attentes par rapport à notre vie, lorsque nous serions mariés. Allais-je être autorisée à être un individu ou à être hors de sa vue en dehors de l'école ? Je commençais à connaître le chemin permettant de traverser les terrains minés de ma vie. Comment tout cela était devenu si confus ? Je chassai ces pensées philosophiques de ma tête, elles étaient trop vagues pour moi. Je ne voulais pas penser à des trucs vagues, je voulais voir les détails des choses. C'était le cas pour tout le monde. Parce que si je manquais un détail, je pourrais défaire tout ce qu'Esmé avait tissé durant 30 années en agissant comme une poupée en plastique.

Edward se comporta de manière différente au lit aussi cette nuit-là. Il était toujours doux avec moi, mais cette nuit c'était différent. Il était en mission. Il essayait d'effacer Charlie et James de ma mémoire pour que je ne ressente plus que son toucher. Il amena doucement mon corps à la vie. On aurait dit qu'il était en train de me vénérer avec ses mains et sa bouche. Il m'amena plusieurs fois au bord du précipice mais sans jamais me faire basculer. Il savait exactement comment me toucher pour obtenir la réponse qu'il voulait. Lorsque mon orgasme finit par me dévaster, je criai son nom plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Après cela, il me serra dans ses bras, déposant de tendres baisers sur mon visage et mon cou, murmurant des mots d'amour, tandis que ma respiration revenait doucement à la normal. Lorsque je pus enfin respirer de nouveau, je me redressai et me penchai sur lui. Je commençai à embrasser son torse pour que je puisse m'atteler à ma tâche comme c'était prévu. Il m'arrêta.

« Bella, amour, je veux juste te serrer dans mes bras ce soir, » dit-il. « Tu n'es pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit. Dors mon amour. » Il caressa ma tête et fredonna jusqu'à ce que je m'assoupisse. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il avait amorcé nos moments intimes, qu'il ne me demandait pas de lui donner du plaisir en retour. Pour la toute première fois, je ressentis une pointe de culpabilité pour avoir jugé Edward aussi précipitamment. Il faisait des progrès. Je voulais être optimiste. C'était juste tellement plus facile d'être pessimiste.

La famille passait un dimanche par mois ensemble. C'était une tradition chez les Cullen, c'était l'opportunité pour Carlisle de s'assurer que tout le monde était toujours sous sa domination. Nous nous levâmes tôt et Edward me choisit un col roulé rose et chaud, un pantalon gris et des talons. Edward portait une chemise vert chasseur avec un pantalon noir. Il était toujours aussi magnifique. Après nous être habillés, je le suivis en bas. Nous allâmes dans le salon pour retrouver tout le monde et se rendre au restaurant. Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper et Alice étaient là. Emmett et Rosalie n'étaient pas encore arrivés. « Bonjour Edward, » dit Carlisle. Il observa brièvement mon apparence avant de se retourner vers Edward. « Je vois que Bella est parfaitement en forme aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait pas de raison de la dorloter hier Edward. Tu aurais dû lui donner quelque chose à faire. S'occuper est le remède contre la plupart des maladies. Ça ou un bon coup de battoir. »

Je mâchouillai l'intérieur de ma joue pour garder une expression neutre. Ça ne conviendrait pas de commencer à pleurer ou de montrer un quelconque signe de peine. Je vis les expressions des autres personnes dans la pièce. Elles me montraient leur soutien, silencieusement. Je savais qu'Edward n'aimait pas les conseils de son père lorsque ça me concernait. La dernière fois que Carlisle avait proposé ses conseils, je m'étais retrouvée à subir la pire punition de ma vie par Edward. C'était cela qui était à l'origine de toute ma colère envers lui. Cette toute première nuit. Je frissonnai intérieurement.

« Carlisle, je me suis chargé de la journée d'hier comme je l'ai jugé bon, » dit Edward froidement. « Merci de t'en inquiéter. »

Je pouvais voir que Carlisle n'était pas satisfait de la réponse d'Edward. Il choisit de l'ignorer et changea de sujet. « Emmett a appelé. Rosalie et lui vont être en retard et nous rejoindront au restaurant. Il m'a raconté des absurdités, comme quoi Rosalie ne se sentirait pas bien. »« J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave, » dit Edward avec inquiétude, ce qui me surprit. Il ne se préoccupait jamais de sa mère, de Rose ou d'Alice. Les seules personnes qui comptaient étaient les hommes.

Carlisle fit un signe de la main. « Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien. Les femmes ont tendance à exagérer chaque petite douleur. Je lui ai dit que deux bons coups de battoir devraient la remettre d'aplomb pour qu'ils nous rejoignent là-bas. »Je ne pus m'empêcher de vraiment frissonner cette fois; Edward me sentit me raidir à côté de lui. Il m'approcha de lui et embrassa le haut de ma tête, tentant de m'apaiser.

Carlisle remarqua son geste et plissa les yeux avant de se tourner vers Esmé. Il claqua des doigts à son attention. « Esmé, » aboya-t-il. Je la vis bondir sur ses pieds et se précipiter vers lui. « C'est l'heure de partir. » Il posa sa main sur le bas de son dos et la conduisit vers leur voiture. Je détestais voir la façon dont il la traitait. Même Emmett, je ne l'avais jamais vu traiter Rose de cette façon. Edward me traitait ainsi lorsqu'il était l'Edward de Carlisle. Je regardai vers Jasper et Alice. Il la serrait dans ses bras et l'embrassait doucement. Je savais que par moment, ce comportement lui faisait revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Charlie et James. Elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à séparer ce qui lui était arrivé de Jasper, mais ça lui revenait toujours par moment. Ils finirent par se tourner et s'approcher de nous.

Alice et moi nous serrâmes dans nos bras. « Bonjour Alice, » dis-je.

« Bonjour Bella, » répondit Alice. Jasper et Edward se serrèrent la main et se dirent 'bonjour'. Edward fit ensuite quelque chose d'encore plus inattendu.

« Bonjour Alice, » dit Edward. « Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

J'étais choquée. Je regardai Alice pour voir ce qu'elle en pensait. Je fus surprise de la voir sourire à Edward comme si elle était fière de lui pour quelque chose.

« Bonjour, Edward. Je vais bien, merci, » sourit-elle. Jasper semblait lui aussi content. Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil. « Comment vas-tu Bella ? J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais amusée au club l'autre soir. » Il rit et regarda vers Edward.

Je rougis en guise de réponse. J'étais encore embarrassée par le comportement que j'avais eu au club. J'étais ridicule lorsque j'étais ivre. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Edward évitait de discuter de son ami avec qui j'avais dansé par inadvertance. Lorsque je lui avais parlé de lui, il m'avait dit que ce n'était pas quelqu'un que j'avais besoin de connaître et donc que je ne devais pas m'en inquiéter. Il était clair qu'il voulait qu'on laisse tomber ce sujet. Qui étais-je pour discuter ?

Edward se racla la gorge et je levai les yeux vers lui. Il n'était pas en colère après Jasper pour m'avoir parlé. « Je pense que nous devrions y aller avant que Carlisle ne soit davantage en colère qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

Jasper acquiesça. « Certainement. J'espère que tout va bien avec Rosalie. »

**oOo**

Nous arrivâmes au restaurant quelques minutes après Carlisle et Esmé. Emmett et Rose étaient eux aussi arrivés. Carlisle et Emmett étaient en train de lire le journal en nous attendant. Je vis Esmé et Rosalie assises tranquillement à des bouts opposés de la table. Edward me tint la chaise pour que je m'assoie à côté de Rose. Je remarquai que même si Emmett semblait ignorer Rosalie, sa main caressait sa jambe sous la table. Je m'assis en souriant à Rose. Elle était pâle. Je voyais que ça lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts d'être ici.

Je me penchai pour la serrer dans mes bras et murmurai, « Est-ce que ça va, Rose ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

Elle me sourit faiblement en retour. « Ça va aller. Mon estomac fait des siennes, avec un peu de chance ça passera bientôt. » « Que fais-tu hors de ton lit alors ? » Demandai-je. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Emmett l'ait amenée ici. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si méchant. Rien comparé à Carlisle ou Edward.

« Ça va aller. Emmett ne me fera pas manger grand-chose ce matin. Je suis sûre que ça va passer, » m'assura-t-elle. Elle murmura doucement, « Ne blâme pas Emmett. Il ne voulait pas m'amener ici, mais Carlisle a évidemment insisté. »Esmé et Alice étaient elles aussi inquiètes. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas exprimer leur inquiétude car Carlisle observait tout le monde. Ça allait devoir attendre que nous retournions à la maison après le petit-déjeuner.

Edward et Jasper lisaient eux aussi le journal. Je me tournai pour sourire à Esmé et Alice. Etant donné que les hommes ne parlaient pas, nous étions autorisées à le faire. J'avais appris les codes pour ce genre de situations. Aujourd'hui, nous allions discuter de plantes. Nous étions inquiètes pour Rosalie alors nous allions parler du jardin de papillons d'Esmé. Si nous parlions d'Alice, c'était le jardin de roses. Pour Esmé, c'était le potager et moi, j'étais le nouveau jardin de fleurs sauvages. Je me souvenais de cet après-midi. J'apprenais une des leçons qu'Esmé m'enseignait avant qu'Edward ne rentre de l'hôpital. Il y avait beaucoup de leçons dont Edward n'était pas au courant.

_Esmé et moi étions en train de marcher dans son jardin. Ça faisait à peine un mois que j'étais ici. « Bella, » avait-elle commencé, « je sais que cette vie n'est pas facile pour toi. Tu as très bien réussi à trouver un équilibre entre la personne qu'Edward veut que tu sois et la personne que nous savons toutes que tu es vraiment. » Elle avait serré ma main en me souriant. « Maintenant, il y a une autre leçon que tu dois apprendre et qui t'aidera aussi. » _

_Je l'avais regardée avec interrogation. Il y avait tellement de chose à apprendre. C'était parfois très éprouvant de garder les choses claires. Je remerciais tous les soirs Dieu d'avoir fait entrer Esmé, Rose et Alice dans ma vie. Je savais que sans elles, je n'aurais pas survécu très longtemps à cette vie. Charlie et James m'avaient tellement détruite en si peu de temps qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire pour Carlisle et Edward lorsqu'il m'avait amenée ici. J'avais commencé à retrouver mon identité, en morceaux, grâce à leur aide. Je les aimais._

_« Quoi d'autre ? » lui avais-je demandé. J'étais tellement naïve au sujet de toutes ces choses de la vie, malgré tout cela je n'arrivais pas à voir au-delà du jour suivant qui m'attendait et je me rendais compte à quel point une vie pouvait être longue. Quand on a 17 ans, le temps n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Tout ce que l'on voit c'est la semaine prochaine, le mois prochain ou l'année prochaine tout au plus. On ne s'imagine pas ce que notre vie sera dans 10, 20 ou 30 ans. Je savais que la mienne serait ici, je n'arrivais pas à me faire une idée à quel point ça serait long de passer chaque jour à être continuellement Barbie Bella, et à quel point ça allait vraiment être dur. Bien sûr, Esmé le savait. C'est ce qu'elle faisait depuis plus de 30 ans. Elle savait à quel point c'était dur de s'empêcher de sombrer dans l'oubli. En dehors de Carlisle, c'était ma plus grande peur; de m'oublier, de m'éteindre doucement, ou plutôt de me glisser dans les chaussures de Barbie à plein temps. Et que Bella parte définitivement._

_Elle avait souri gentiment face à mon ignorance. « Oh Bella, il te reste encore tellement de choses à apprendre. Mais pour ton bien, j'espère que les choses resteront ainsi. Je prie pour qu'Edward devienne l'homme que je sais qu'il est capable d'être, pour que tu n'aies pas besoin d'apprendre tout cela. » _

_Son regard était devenu distant, comme si elle se remémorait quelque chose au sujet d'Edward qui faisait qu'elle avait cette confiance en lui. Ce souvenir semblait l'attrister. « Il était un garçon si doux et aimant. » Elle avait souri rapidement, tentant d'écarter la tristesse. « Mais en attendant que ce moment arrive, il est important que tu apprennes tout ce que tu peux. Maintenant, tu sais que Carlisle insiste pour que toute la famille passe les dimanches ensemble. Tu as appris que quand les hommes parlent, nous nous taisons. Cependant, Carlisle lit parfois le journal au lieu de parler et d'habitude, les garçons font comme lui et dans ce cas, nous pouvons parler. Bien entendu, nous ne pouvons pas parler comme nous le faisons lorsque nous ne sommes qu'entre nous, alors il y a un code que tu dois apprendre. C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici. » Elle avait fait un signe en direction de la partie la plus récente de son jardin. Le sol avait été travaillé et je pouvais voir le sentier qui serpenterait à travers lorsque tout serait terminé. « Ça va être mon jardin de fleurs sauvages. » _

_« Des fleurs sauvages ? Qu'est-ce que je dois apprendre sur les fleurs sauvages ? » Avais-je demandé. J'étais complètement perdue. Comment les fleurs étaient censées m'aider ? A moins qu'elle me dise laquelle de ces fleurs était vénéneuse pour que je l'utilise pour un éventuel suicide, je ne voyais pour où elle voulait en venir. _

_Elle avait souri en me conduisant à un banc pour que nous nous asseyions. « Bella, chacune de nous avons une personnalité unique, qui nous est propre, tout comme les plantes. Prends les herbes par exemple. Elles donnent du goût à n'importe quel plat dans lequel tu les ajoutes. Sans elles, la tendresse d'un morceau de viande et la façon dont tu l'auras préparé n'auront aucune importance car il manquera toujours la richesse du goût s'il n'y a pas d'assaisonnement. C'est la même chose pour les légumes. Toutes les choses ont besoin de goût pour en faire ressortir le meilleur. Les herbes sont presque l'intermédiaire de tout ce qui se trouve dans la cuisine, et à l'extérieur elles savent ce qu'elles font, elles savent où répandre leur zest. »_

_J'avais acquiescé en réponse. Okay…ça avait du sens, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi c'était aussi important d'apprendre tout ça. _

_« Regarde les roses. Elles sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ? » Avait-elle demandé._

_« Oui, » Avais-je répondu. J'avais la tête qui tournait à force d'essayer de comprendre. _

_« Les roses sont très délicates et fragiles. Mais elles comptent aussi parmi les plantes les plus résistantes. Savais-tu qu'en Louisiane, un rosier a résisté à l'ouragan Katrina ? Tout ce qu'il y avait autour a été dévasté. Les maisons, les vies complètement anéanties. Et pourtant, ce rosier a résisté. Une partie de ce rosier est plantée dans mon jardin de roses. Ce sont des roses anciennes qui ont vécu sans être entretenues pendant une centaine d'années, et elles continuent pourtant à fleurir partout en campagne. C'est pourquoi je plante uniquement les fleurs anciennes dans mon jardin. Ce sont les survivantes. » _

_J'avais commencé à entrevoir où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir. _

_« Les jardins de papillons font parties de mes préférés. Toutes les fleurs qui s'y trouvent sont si délicates. Les colibris, les papillons et les abeilles sont les vrais trésors. Ils volètent partout, touchent toutes les fleurs et répandent leur pollen pour créer encore plus de fleurs. Ils sont tellement insouciants. Ils sont beaux à regarder. Ce sont les danseurs de la nature. Le bourdon est l'insecte le plus déroutant. Tu savais que les bourdons n'étaient pas supposés savoir voler ? » Elle m'avait regardée en souriant. _

_J'avais haussé les épaules. « Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi auparavant, » avais-je répondu. _

_Elle avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules et m'avait serrée contre elle. « Vois-tu, les corps des bourdons sont trop lourds pour leurs ailes. Il est aérodynamiquement impossible pour eux de voler. Pourtant, ils volent quand même. Ils ne se préoccupent pas de ceux qui disent qu'ils ne peuvent pas voler, ils continuent juste de voler parce que c'est ce qu'ils ont envie de faire. »_

_J'avais regardé Esmé avec compréhension à ce moment-là. « Rosalie est le bourdon dans la jardin de papillons, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Elle avait souri, satisfaite que j'ai saisi la leçon. « Et quoi d'autre ? »_

_J'avais réfléchi un moment. « Je suppose que cela aurait dû être évident. Alice est le jardin de roses parce qu'elle a survécu à tout ce qui lui est arrivé à cause de mon père et de mon frère. Et tu es l'herbe et le potager parce que tu nous soutiens et que tu nous donnes goût à la vie. Ta cuisine est métaphoriquement et littéralement magique. » Nous avions ri toutes les deux doucement, nous sentant en paix._

_« C'est ça, Bella. Je suis si fière de toi. Maintenant sais-tu pourquoi j'ai choisi le jardin de fleurs sauvages pour toi ? » M'avait-elle demandé. _

_J'avais réfléchi aux fleurs sauvages. Elles n'étaient que de petites plantes insignifiantes. Elles faisaient pâle figure si on les comparait à tout le reste. Elles n'avaient rien de spécial. Tout comme moi, je suppose. J'avais soupiré, elle avait raison après tout. Je n'étais pas grand-chose. Je n'étais même pas belle, contrairement à elles. J'étais mignonne, mais c'était tout. _

_Je le lui avais dit. _

_« Isabella Marie Swan, » avait-elle répondu avec colère. J'étais choquée, je n'avais jamais entendu Esmé prononcer un seul mot avec colère. « Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, jeune fille ? Ta mère se retournerait dans sa tombe si elle t'entendait dire des choses pareilles à ton sujet. »_

_« J-Je suis d-désolée, » Avais-je bégayé. Je sentais mes yeux se remplir de larmes, « S'il te plait, ne sois pas en colère contre moi. » Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me punirait mais ça devenait presque normal pour moi de m'attendre à ce qu'une personne me maltraite lorsqu'elle était en colère contre moi. _

_Elle s'était arrêtée, la compréhension et la tristesse se lisant dans ses yeux. Elle m'avait prise doucement dans ses bras et avait repoussé mes cheveux. Elle avait relevé mon visage pour que je la regarde. « Bella, tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis. Je ne suis pas Charlie, ni Edward. Je ne suis pas James. Je ne suis pas Carlisle. Tu es en sécurité, tu auras toujours le droit de dire ce que tu penses quand tu seras avec moi, Rose ou Alice. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur. Je ne veux juste pas t'entendre te rabaisser ainsi. Tu es une magnifique jeune femme, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Tu es aussi belle que Rose ou Alice. Je n'ai pas utilisé les fleurs sauvages pour te représenter parce qu'elles sont insignifiantes. Elles sont tout sauf insignifiantes. »_

_Je l'avais regardée, confuse. _

_« Bella, les fleurs sauvages sont exactement ça. Elles sont sauvages et indomptées. C'est ce qui les rend magnifiques. Elles peuvent survivre n'importe où. Elles peuvent pousser n'importe où, fleurir peu importe la situation dans laquelle elles sont. Elles n'aiment pas être soumises. Les dompter leur ôte leur beauté. Pense à Phoenix et aux fleurs sauvages dans les déserts. Elles sont splendides. Les déserts ne seraient que pierres et poussières sans elles; quelconques, ennuyeux et complètement dépourvus de matière. Cependant, lorsque tu agrémentes la poussière et les pierres de fleurs sauvages de toutes les couleurs, formes et tailles, là le désert reprend vie. Tu possèdes cette beauté. » Elle m'avait souri. « C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi les fleurs sauvages, Bella. Tu as un esprit qui ne se laissera pas corrompre par notre vie. Je le sais. Tu fleuriras dans ton désert et tu seras toujours aussi belle, peu importe où tu seras plantée. » Elle avait souri à nouveau, rêveusement, « et je sais que tu ramèneras mon fils à la vie. Il est mort depuis si longtemps. »_

_Elle avait passé les deux semaines suivantes à m'expliquer les codes qu'elle, Alice et Rosalie avaient mis en place pour pouvoir avoir des conversations jusqu'à ce que je les connaisse sur le bout des doigts. Je lui avais demandé si c'était ça le secret qui se cachait derrière ses jardins. Elle avait ri et m'avait dit 'non'. « Bella, tu n'as pas encore besoin de connaître ce secret. Et j'espère que tu n'en auras jamais le besoin. »_

Nous voilà donc assises, discutant de maladies végétales qui pouvaient causer du mal aux papillons ou aux abeilles, et des choses que nous pouvions faire pour éviter cela. Carlisle et les autres se contentaient de nous ignorer. Il ne portait aucun intérêt au jardin d'Esmé. Je souris. Je savais qu'il pensait que ce n'était qu'une conversation insignifiante entre femmes. Si seulement il savait que toutes les bestioles et les mauvaises herbes du jardin le représentaient.

La serveuse finit par venir prendre nos commandes. J'attendis de voir ce qu'Edward allait faire. Hier, nous n'étions que tous les deux. Allait-il me laisser choisir à nouveau ma boisson ? Lorsque notre tour arriva, Edward commanda du pain perdu avec du bacon pour moi. Durant notre jeu des 20 questions, j'avais réussi à lui faire savoir que le pain perdu était ce que je préférais au petit-déjeuner et que je détestais les œufs. Je lui souris lorsque je vis qu'il s'en souvenait et le prenait en considération. Il me retourna mon sourire et me demanda, « Du jus ? » J'acquiesçai en guise de réponse. Il m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

« Edward ? » entendis-je Carlisle demander. « C'était quoi ça ? »

Edward s'écarta de moi et se tourna vers Carlisle. « De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda-t-il, même si j'avais le sentiment qu'il le savait très bien.« Tu ne veux pas qu'elle grossisse, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant vers moi, les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi as-tu commandé du pain perdu ? Tu sais à quel point c'est mauvais pour la ligne. »

« Carlisle, c'est moi qui décide de ce qu'elle mange, » répondit-il froidement. « Merci de t'inquiéter mais je prends très bien soin de Bella. Elle ne grossira pas. Regarde-la pour l'amour du ciel, elle ressemble pratiquement à une brindille. »Jasper coupa court à la conversation en changeant de sujet. Il demanda à Carlisle ce qu'il pensait de l'idée d'élargir le club et d'y inclure un restaurant, détournant efficacement son attention de moi. Edward posa son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise et glissa sa main sous mes cheveux pour masser doucement mon cou, me relaxant. Je lui souris pour le remercier.

Lorsque la nourriture arriva enfin, je vis Rosalie froncer les sourcils et plisser son front. Elle regarda l'assiette devant elle. Emmett lui avait commandé un œuf au plat et du pain grillé. Elle prit prudemment une bouchée de son pain grillé. Elle semblait souffrir de quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort et de pire qu'un simple mal de ventre. Emmett observait lui aussi Rosalie. « Bébé, il faut que tu manges ton œuf. Il te faut plus que simplement du pain grillé, » lui dit-il. Il essayait d'être doux et de ne pas alerter Carlisle sur son inquiétude. Il luttait.

Rosalie lui sourit faiblement et coupa son œuf avec sa fourchette. A l'instant où le jaune d'œuf commença à couler sur son assiette, elle eut un haut-le-cœur et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, puis elle bondit et partit en courant. Emmett bondit de sa chaise et courut après elle, en direction des toilettes.

Carlisle frappa sur la table avec sa main, nous faisant sursauter, avant de pointer un doigt vers moi. « Bordel ! Tu vois Edward, voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on ne tient pas fermement sa femme, » dit-il en pointant en direction de l'entrée où Emmett et Rose avaient disparu. « J'espère qu'Emmett se chargera convenablement de sa punition pour avoir quitté sans permission lorsqu'ils rentreront chez eux. J'attends de toi que tu tiennes fermement Bella et que tu n'autorises pas ce genre d'erreurs. »Je frissonnai et Edward le sentit. « Carlisle, je t'assure que je sais exactement comment m'occuper de Bella. Elle apprend très vite. Elle ne fera pas ce genre d'erreurs. Elle sait qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. »

Il me regarda pour s'assurer que j'avais bien compris. Il avait beau être plus gentil qu'avant avec moi, j'avais toujours des règles à suivre et la punition restait toujours une possibilité. Je détestais le fait que Carlisle soit en train de réveiller son Edward. Je regardai mon Edward se faire de nouveau emprisonner. En tout cas, j'avais bien profité de mon moment avec lui. Peut-être que mon Edward reviendrait plus rapidement cette fois-ci. Je mangeai par automatisme, ayant perdu tout le plaisir de déguster mon petit-déjeuner préféré pour la première fois en quatre mois. Emmett et Rosalie revinrent des toilettes. Elle était verte et tremblait. Emmett avait son bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Elle ne pouvait même pas marcher. J'avais désespérément envie de faire quelque chose. Nous le voulions tous. Emmett s'arrêta à la table et prit le sac à main de Rose.

« Carlisle, j'emmène ma femme à l'hôpital pour qu'elle se fasse examiner. Elle est malade, » dit-il froidement. L'expression de son visage suffisait à m'effrayer. Il était en colère contre Carlisle pour l'avoir obligé à amener Rosalie au restaurant.

Carlisle fit un signe de main. « Fais ce qui te semble être le mieux. Je suis sûr qu'ils pourront lui donner quelque chose pour calmer ses maux de ventre. On se verra à la maison cet après-midi. » Carlisle reprit son repas comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après le petit-déjeuner, nous retournâmes à la maison. Tout le monde était silencieux. Nous étions manifestement tous en train d'attendre le retour de Rosalie et Emmett. Un coup de fil aiderait. Edward ruminait contre Carlisle. Nous étions assis sur le canapé, je me tenais droite et Edward était avachi sur le canapé, sa tête reposant sur mes genoux. J'aimais cette position, pour une fois je ne me faisais pas manipuler et tripoter, et on aurait dit que…Edward était venu trouver refuge sur moi ? Chercher du réconfort ? La lueur d'espoir en moi s'agrandit. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux.

« Mm…ça fait du bien, Bella. Merci. » Edward décontracté était assez sexy. Lorsqu'il oubliait ses idées structurées et articulées, l'atmosphère était si détendue et on commençait à se sentir un peu plus…je ne sais pas…normal ?Carlisle entra dans la pièce et Edward se redressa. Je soupirai. J'entendis Carlisle dire à Edward qu'il voulait discuter de mes progrès et de points plus précis de discipline. Il faisait continuellement de petits commentaires à mon sujet; est-ce que je lui causais des problèmes, est-ce que je le satisfaisais, où en était-il dans mon entraînement ? Je détestais ça. Edward était toujours plus dur envers moi les jours où il voyait son père. Combiné avec ma confession de l'autre soir, je ne savais pas si ça allait changer. Enfin, ce fut l'heure de commencer à préparer le déjeuner, je pus donc quitter la pièce.

Nous étions tout juste en train de poser le repas sur la table lorsque Emmett déboula par la porte d'entrée, surprenant tout le monde. « Je vais devenir papa ! » Cria-t-il.

Nous courûmes tous vers lui. « Emmett, tu es sûr ? » Demanda Esmé. « Qu'a dit le médecin ? Où est Rose ? »Emmett serra Esmé dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol. « Elle se repose à la maison. Je vais devenir papa, tu arrives à y croire ? »

Carlisle, Jasper et Edward vinrent du salon. « À ta place, je ne m'exciterais pas trop encore, fils. Elle a perdu les deux derniers bébés. J'attendrais quelques mois avant de me faire trop d'idées, » dit Carlisle. « Tu sais que je détesterais la voir te décevoir encore une fois. » Emmett reposa Esmé sur ses pieds avant de se tourner vers Carlisle. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. « Je sais très bien qu'elle a perdu les deux derniers bébés. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. On appelle ça une fausse couche, vous vous souvenez, docteur Cullen ? Ils ont appelé son médecin quand ils ont eu les résultats. Il est venu effectuer une échographie pour savoir à combien de semaines de grossesse elle en était. Il estime qu'elle en est environ à onze semaines. Il a dit qu'elle devait rester au lit pendant au moins les deux prochains mois et qu'il la surveillerait d'un peu plus près cette fois-ci. »

« Onze semaines ? Et tu n'étais pas au courant ? » Demanda Carlisle. Nous étions tous assis autour de la table à présent. Rien n'interférait avec l'emploi du temps de Carlisle.

Emmett secoua la tête en passant sa main dans les cheveux. « Non. Je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas elle-même ces derniers temps. Mais elle voulait garder le secret. Elle ne voulait pas me donner de faux espoirs. Elle sait à quel point je veux un garçon. »

Je repensai à l'autre soir. Emmett avait commandé une margarita pour Rosalie aussi. Mais maintenant que j'y repensais, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vue en boire. Elle tenait surtout le verre dans sa main. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi mon verre semblait ne jamais se vider. Elle échangeait nos verres. Le reste de la journée passa. Esmé, Alice et moi apportâmes une assiette à Rose après avoir débarrassé le repas. Carlisle avait dit à Emmett que nous allions bien nous occuper d'elle et que par conséquent, il pouvait rester. Rose était si angoissée et excitée au sujet du bébé. Elle avait peur de se faire à nouveau de faux espoirs. Nous passâmes l'après-midi avec elle avant de rentrer à la maison pour préparer le dîner. Nous lui avions fait la promesse de l'aider du mieux que nous le pourrions pour lui faciliter les choses. **Edward POV**

Après le dîner, je suivis Bella dans notre chambre. Ça avait été une longue journée et mon humeur n'était pas au beau fixe. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'étais heureux pour mon frère. Je savais à quel point il voulait un fils. Mais j'étais aussi content que cette nouvelle détourne l'attention de Carlisle de ma relation avec Bella. J'avais besoin de partir de cette maison, avec Bella, maintenant. Honnêtement, je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Il avait sa propre femme, ma mère, alors il devait arrêter de surveiller la mienne. Enfin…ma future femme. Ses critiques incessantes sur mon incapacité à entraîner Bella me rendaient malade. Ses insinuations pendant le petit-déjeuner, comme quoi Bella deviendrait grosse et repoussante. Comme si Bella pouvait ne pas être belle. Puis il passa tout l'après-midi à me demander des détails, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett arrive. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où j'en étais arrivé avec elle et si elle savait comment bien me donner du plaisir. J'étais franchement mal à l'aise. Et le fait que Jasper soit avec nous dans la pièce n'aidait en rien. Jasper savait que j'essayais de gagner l'amour de Bella. Je savais que parler d'elle avec mon père et mon frère n'était pas le bon moyen de le faire, mais je ne pouvais pas dire ça à Carlisle. Alors j'avais dû m'asseoir là et parler de Bella avec lui, en faisant comme si ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde de le faire. Je savais que Jasper se tortillait autant que moi.

Carlisle m'avait dit qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir de nouveau entendu Bella crier et pleurer depuis le soir de son arrivée. J'avais vraiment envie de donner un coup de poing à ce con. La punition n'était pas censée être une routine quotidienne. Il pensait que j'étais trop doux avec elle. Je lui avais assuré qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour que j'aie à la punir à nouveau de cette façon. Quelque chose avait tilté en moi ce soir-là lorsque je l'avais entendue pleurer c'était mal. Vraiment mal. Et je ne savais toujours pas comment décrire ça. Je lui avais promis de ne plus jamais perdre le contrôle. Jusqu'ici, j'avais uniquement eu besoin d'être ferme avec Bella quelques fois et elle apprenait très vite. C'était ce que j'avais dit à Carlisle, en exagérant un peu. Bella avait saisi le message. Elle voulait vraiment me satisfaire. J'étais silencieux tandis que nous nous préparions à aller au lit. J'étais en train de me sécher après être sorti de la douche alors que Bella était nue devant le miroir en train de se brosser les cheveux. J'accrochai ma serviette et m'approchai d'elle par derrière. Je laissai mon regard balayer le reflet de son corps dans le miroir. Je passai mes bras autour d'elle et posai mes mains sur son ventre plat. Je laissai mon esprit l'imaginer avec un ventre rebondi. Un jour, elle aurait le ventre arrondi et porterait mon enfant en elle. Sa poitrine et ses hanches seraient plus pleines. Je m'imaginai le mouvement de notre enfant, donnant un coup de pied. Bella posa la brosse à cheveux sur le comptoir et resta immobile, me laissant faire ce que je voulais. C'était devenu une routine maintenant, le fait qu'elle se raidisse à chaque fois que je la touchais. Enfin, ça avait toujours été ainsi. J'aurais aimé que ce soit l'inverse et qu'elle se détende à mon contact. Je devais toujours faire quelque chose pour qu'elle réussisse à se détendre contre moi alors qu'à l'inverse, lorsque Bella touchait ne serait-ce que ma main, je décompressais instantanément.

Je repoussai ses cheveux sur le côté afin de pouvoir embrasser son cou et son épaule tout en caressant son ventre. « Bella, un jour ce sera toi. »« Moi quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle distraitement. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Je souris contre son épaule. Je connaissais chaque endroit sensible de son magnifique corps.

« Un jour, ce sera toi qui aura le vendre rebondi par notre enfant. Ton magnifique corps protègera et alimentera notre enfant pendant qu'il grandira en toi. J'ai hâte que ce jour arrive. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda les miens dans le miroir. Elle m'étudia un moment. Je savais qu'elle pensait elle aussi au jour où elle serait enceinte de mon enfant.

« Quand ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Je souris. Elle aussi avait hâte d'être la mère de mes enfants.

« Dès que nous serons mariés, » ris-je en tournant ma tête vers elle. « Un bébé de lune de miel, ça serait magnifique. »

Le sourire qu'elle me rendit semblait faible, mais je mis cela sur le compte des nerfs. Je relevai son visage vers moi et lui souris pour la rassurer. « Tu seras une merveilleuse mère, Bella. Il n'y a pas de quoi t'angoisser. Ça ne sera pas long. Je termine ma résidence en mai, en même temps que ta remise de diplôme. Ensuite, nous aplanirons les autres détails. » Je l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres. « Allons au lit maintenant. Tu as école demain et j'ai besoin de toi ce soir. »

**oOo**

**Bella POV**

Edward me conduisit au lycée en silence. Je ne cessais de repenser à la conversation que nous avions eue hier avant d'aller au lit. Il voulait fonder une famille dès que nous serions mariés. Je ne savais même pas encore pour quand le mariage était prévu. Esmé pensait qu'il prévoyait le mariage pendant la période de Noël. C'était ce que Carlisle avait prévu depuis le début pour moi de toute façon. Personne ne savait s'il avait changé d'avis ou non. Après avoir vu le désir ardent dans le regard d'Edward à la mention d'un bébé, je savais que je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps. Je ne voulais pas fonder une famille aussi rapidement. Surtout pas après avoir entendu Carlisle dire que les garçons perpétueraient le nom et la tradition des Cullen. Quelle idée dégoûtante que de procréer d'autres créatures du diable. Je ne voulais pas penser à l'idée d'élever un fils pour qu'il devienne un monstre. En toute honnêteté, je ne voulais pas penser à l'idée d'élever des enfants tout court. J'étais encore moi-même une enfant. Je me fichais de ce qu'Edward et moi faisions et des plans tordus qui se manigançaient à l'approche de mon mariage forcé. J'étais toujours mineure ! _Ce sont mes parents qui devraient s'occuper de moi et non moi qui devrais m'occuper d'un enfant._

Je frissonnai. Attendez. Je venais de prendre conscience d'une chose. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Une pensée, ou plutôt un cauchemar des plus horribles et dépravés venait de jaillir dans mon esprit. Une fille. Et si je…j'avais une fille, une petite fille- une…femelle dans cette famille ? Et si je faisais entrer une innocente petite fille dans cette vie détraquée dans laquelle je vivais ? Un être doux et innocent, qui ne ferait aucun mal et qui…serait juste un bébé. Est-ce que Edward…est-ce qu'il…non, il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Il ne le pourrait pas. Pourtant Charlie l'avait fait, me murmura ma conscience. Se pourrait-il qu'il le fasse ? Qu'il se serve de ma fille, ou de notre fille d'ailleurs, de toutes ces manières qui me dégoûteraient tellement que j'aurais envie de brûler. Ou de brûler quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Non. Non ! Je ne le laisserais jamais, jamais toucher ma fille, ça serait la dernière chose que je ferais dans ce monde. Je me battrais pour elle. Tout comme Renée. Il pourrait se servir de moi et il pourrait m'obliger à me soumettre- mais jamais, ô grand jamais je ne laisserais ma propre fille souffrir entre les mains de son propre père. Tandis que cette conclusion s'imprégnait dans ma tête, la partie la plus rationnelle de moi prit le contrôle. Mais c'est Edward. Il n'est pas un pédophile adepte de l'inceste. Charlie, James et Carlisle, eux, le sont, tu te souviens, Bella ? Esmé me disait toujours qu'elle voyait quelque chose en Edward qui le différenciait de Carlisle. Il était différent. Il avait juste besoin qu'on le sorte de son état de déni dans lequel ce mode de vie inquiétant était toléré. Je pouvais le réveiller. Pour ce faire, je devais avoir une certaine confiance, ou de l'espoir en lui. J'en avais besoin. Je serais perdue sans cela.

L'espoir.

J'avais l'impression de marcher sur une corde raide tout en jonglant avec des pianos. Un faux mouvement et je m'écraserais. Je ne savais pas quoi penser des différences que j'avais remarquées chez Edward. Ma poitrine se serrait à chaque fois que j'y pensais. Ses changements étaient-ils permanents ? Devenait-il vraiment l'homme dont Esmé ne cessait de m'assurer l'existence ? Oserais-je laisser mon espoir s'exprimer ? Je continuais de voir mon Edward combattre le Edward de Carlisle dans la façon dont il me traitait. Je savais que s'il continuait en si bon chemin, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de lui. Je savais que si je lui donnais mon amour et que c'était le Edward de Carlisle qui finissait par remporter la victoire, ça me détruirait au bout du compte.

Je finis par remarquer où nous nous trouvions. Nous étions en train de nous garer sur le parking du lycée. Je pris mon sac à dos du sol et commençai à ouvrir la porte lorsque Edward me stoppa. « Bella, avant d'aller en classe il faut que tu passes par le bureau administratif. » dit-il.

Je le regardai, confuse, « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non Bella. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est une surprise, » répondit-il. Il posa sa main sur mon cou et m'attira pour un doux baiser. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il caressa ma joue. « Passe une bonne journée et on se voit cet après-midi. » Je n'étais pas certaine de ce qu'il se passait. Les changements chez Edward, c'était comme la nuit et le jour. La lune et le soleil. Le feu et la glace. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ma surprise. J'avais pratiquement poussé un cri dans le bureau du conseiller d'orientation. Edward avait fait changer mon emploi du temps. À la place des cours de base, je suivrais maintenant des cours d'anglais et de sciences politiques de niveau avancé. Et pour couronner le tout, j'allais suivre des cours de philosophie à la place des cours d'horticulture ! Je fus aux anges toute la journée. Mon cerveau allait de nouveau pouvoir se mettre en marche. J'avais pratiquement molesté Edward lorsqu'il était venu me récupérer au lycée.

*** **Trois semaines plus tard *****

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées en traversant le campus pour me rendre à mon cours de Philosophie. Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie d'aller prendre ma note au bureau administratif. La semaine prochaine c'était les vacances de printemps, mais je partais aujourd'hui juste avant l'heure du repas. Edward allait venir me chercher plus tôt. J'avais envie de sauter au plafond tellement j'étais excitée. Je n'allais pas pouvoir me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit en cours.

_C'était le jour de la Saint Valentin. Etant donné que c'était un samedi, Edward avait organisé la journée toute entière. Il avait choisi mes vêtements. Je portais une robe courte, bleu royal. J'avais souri en le voyant prendre mes ballerines. J'avais pris une paire de collants dans la commode pour aller avec les chaussures. _

_J'avais préparé notre petit-déjeuner et le lui avais servi dans la cuisine. Esmé et Carlisle y étaient déjà installés. J'avais senti le regard de Carlisle dans mon dos tandis que je finissais de cuisiner. Ça me mettait mal à l'aise, comme toujours. J'avais aussi commencé à remarquer que ces derniers temps, il observait aussi Edward de plus près. C'était angoissant, c'était comme s'il prenait des notes dans sa tête, nous étudiant comme un élève très concentré. Il avait aussi remarqué les changements chez Edward. Il n'était pas content. Il avait toujours une remarque sournoise à faire sur mon comportement. _

_Nous avions passé la journée à Seattle. Nous avions fait toutes les choses romantiques que nous étions supposés faire. Edward avait même loué une suite luxueuse pour que je puisse enfiler quelque chose de plus sexy pour la soirée. Nous avions dîné aux chandelles au sommet du Space Needle. Un violoniste se déplaçait de table en table en jouant la plus belle des musiques. _

_Edward avait sorti une petite boîte emballée. Mon cœur s'était mis à cogner plus fort dans ma poitrine. Je priais pour que ça ne soit pas ce à quoi je pensais. Je n'étais pas encore prête pour ça. Il faisait un effort pour être plus gentil avec moi en ce qui concernait les petites choses, mais dans l'ensemble il contrôlait toujours autant ma vie. Rien de véritablement important n'avait changé. Ce serait peut-être tout ce que j'obtiendrais, des petites choses, comme c'était le cas pour Rosalie avec Emmett. Je savais qu'elle avait plus de choses que je n'en avais avec Edward, mais peut-être que je pourrais arriver à me convaincre que c'était suffisant. Si c'était bien ce à quoi je pensais, je savais ce que ma réponse devrait être, mais j'espérais quand même que je serais mieux préparée le jour où ça arriverait. J'avais soupiré de soulagement lorsque j'avais ouvert la boîte sur une paire de boucles d'oreilles en diamants. Je savais qu'elles coûtaient très chères. Tout ce qu'Edward m'achetait coûtait cher. _

_« Merci Edward, » avais-je dit. « Elles sont magnifiques. » Je m'étais penchée et l'avais embrassé comme je me devais de le faire. Lorsqu'il s'était écarté, il avait étudié mon visage pendant un moment avant de prendre quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste. _

_« Les boucles d'oreilles étaient juste un cadeau d'échauffement Bella, » avait-il dit. « Voilà ton vrai cadeau. »_

_Il avait sorti une enveloppe rouge et me l'avait tendue. Je l'avais regardé, me demandant pourquoi il donnait la carte après le cadeau. _

_« Ouvre-la Bella, » m'avait-il encouragé. « Je te promets que tu vas aimer. » Il avait souri malicieusement, comme s'il connaissait un secret et qu'il était sur le point de le partager. _

_J'avais baissé les yeux vers l'enveloppe et l'avais fixée un moment avant de la tourner et d'ouvrir le cachet. J'en avais sorti une carte de Saint Valentin. En la retournant pour la lire, quelque chose avait glissé de la carte. J'avais fixé le papier dans mes mains. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. _

_« Joyeuse Saint Valentin, mon amour, » avait doucement dit Edward. Comme je ne lui avais pas répondu immédiatement, il avait tourné mon visage vers lui. « Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_J'avais levé les yeux vers lui et senti les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je m'étais levée et déplacée pour m'installer sur ses genoux. Je me fichais que nous soyons dans un restaurant. Je me fichais que tout le monde m'observe. Je l'avais serré fermement dans mes bras et avais couvert son visage de baisers. _

_« J'adore ce cadeau Edward. Tu es merveilleux. Merci beaucoup. C'est absolument parfait. »_

_Il m'avait serrée dans ses bras en riant de moi. Ses yeux émeraudes pétillaient, « De rien mon amour, mais j'ai bien peur que tu sois en train de froisser ton cadeau. » _

_J'avais ri à mon tour et j'étais retournée m'asseoir à ma chaise. J'avais pris le papier dans mes mains et l'avais défroissé sur la table. Deux billets d'avion pour Phoenix. _


	31. Chapter 31

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je suis assez pressée alors je vais faire très court. Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews, vos encouragement et votre fidélité, malgré le temps que ça peut prendre entre chaque publication !_

_Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre et merci infiniment à __**Milk40**__, ma merveilleuse bêta._

_Rappel : cette fiction appartient à __**Rmcrms5**__, je ne fais que la traduire. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je n'arrivais pas à tenir en place. Je savais que je devais être en train de rendre Edward fou mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il allait devoir s'y faire. J'avais l'impression que le trajet entre l'aéroport et la maison ne se terminerait jamais. Nous allions passer mes vacances de printemps en Arizona. Mon Dieu, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas été à la maison. J'avais l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité. C'était le cas, d'une certaine manière. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge- c'était la première de nombreuses fêlures émotionnelles que je savais que j'allais subir. Je voyais enfin des endroits familiers et je savais que je serais à la maison dans une dizaine de minutes. Nous venions juste de passer mon ancienne école. Je pouvais courir à partir de là. Enfin, dans mon ancienne vie j'aurais pu le faire. Je ne pouvais pas le faire avec des talons hauts.

Les baskets me manquaient vraiment.

Edward était excité par le temps qu'il faisait ici, ensoleillé et chaud. Ce n'était pas vraiment à cause du soleil en lui-même. C'était plutôt parce qu'il allait pouvoir sortir toutes mes robes et autres vêtements qui ne cachaient pas grand-chose, et que je n'avais pas pu porter à cause du froid. Je m'étais habituée à ma nouvelle garde-robe maintenant, mais les t-shirts amples, les jeans déchirés et les tongs me manquaient. Des vêtements normaux. En jetant un coup d'œil à la robe que je portais aujourd'hui, je priai pour que madame Murphy, la voisine d'à côté, ne soit pas là aujourd'hui et qu'elle ne me voie pas ainsi. Ce serait embarrassant, le nouveau mode de vie que je devais maintenant adopter ne ressemblait en aucun cas à ma vie d'autrefois.

Je ne savais pas quels étaient les plans d'Edward pour notre séjour. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que nous allions fermer la maison pour qu'Edward puisse la vendre. J'avais vraiment du mal à me taire. Je ne voulais pas vendre la maison. Je me fichais que cela semble stupide- oui, je ne vivais plus à Phoenix alors pourquoi garder une maison vide, mais je n'étais pas prête à m'en séparer complètement. Je suppose que je n'étais pas prête à perdre tout espoir. Tout était entremêlé. Peut-être que ce voyage m'aiderait à tourner la page sur ce que j'étais avant, mais je ne voulais pas tourner la page. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant. Edward m'avait dit que je pouvais prendre tout ce qui était important pour moi. Il s'était arrêté pour prendre des cartons après avoir déposé nos sacs à l'hôtel lorsque nous venions de l'aéroport. Edward ferait tout transporter à Forks et stocker les cartons jusqu'à ce que notre maison soit terminée, cet été. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'en sortir. Comment lui dire que tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette maison était important ? C'était ma maison, c'était le dernier endroit où j'avais véritablement été moi-même. Au moins, il me laissait quand même garder mes souvenirs.

L'entrepreneur avait assuré à Edward que le reste de la charpente allait être terminé avant que nous retournions à Forks. Edward mettait beaucoup de pression sur l'entrepreneur pour qu'il termine notre maison le plus vite possible. Non pas que je m'en plaignais. J'avais hâte d'échapper au microscope de Carlisle. A chaque fois que je me tournais, il était là, à m'observer et à inspecter Edward. Ses commentaires se faisaient de plus en plus extrêmes. J'étais tellement contente que nous soyons enfin partis. Evidemment, Carlisle ne se réjouissait pas de notre voyage. J'aurais tellement aimé que nous puissions rester plus longtemps à Phoenix, mais j'avais encore cours et Edward devait rentrer pour terminer sa résidence. Le mois de mai approchait à grand pas. _Respire, Bella_.

Je reportai mon attention sur le présent et me rendis compte de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Ma respiration devint hachée alors que nous prenions ma rue. Je regardai par la fenêtre. La maison des Ferguson faisait l'angle de la rue, les McDonald pour qui je faisais du baby-sitting étaient à côté, puis il y avait mon amie Cindy, mes amis Matt et Mark. Plus que deux autres maisons…Johanna, puis madame Murphy et enfin-. Je déglutis difficilement alors qu'Edward empruntait l'allée de ma maison. Je fixai la façade en craie blanche de la maison. Je levai les yeux vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre de ma mère et Phil. Ma chambre donnait sur le grand jardin de derrière. Je vis la balancelle où ma mère et Phil avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir en fin de journée, en nous observant mes amis et moi faire quelques paniers de l'autre côté de la rue, devant la maison de monsieur Meyer. Ses fils avaient grandi et avaient quitté la maison, mais il avait laissé le panier de basket accroché pour les enfants du voisinage puissent y jouer, ce qui lui évitait par la même occasion d'être seul. Je n'avais jamais été bonne au basket, mais c'était juste pour s'amuser. Le sport auquel j'étais bonne, c'était le softball mais aujourd'hui ça n'avait plus aucune importance. J'attendis qu'Edward m'ouvre la porte de la voiture en psalmodiant encore et encore dans ma tête 'Je ne vais pas pleurer. Je ne vais pas pleurer', alors que je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ma porte s'ouvrit et je tendis automatiquement ma main pour qu'Edward la prenne. Je ne voulais pas détourner les yeux de ma maison. J'avais peur de me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je sentis Edward enrouler doucement ses bras autour de moi. Un peu maladroitement. Voilà une chose dont Edward ne savait rien, qu'on ne lui avait pas apprise. Ma vie à Phoenix; ma vie de bonheur et d'insouciance. Edward savait toujours tout, mais là…c'était un territoire nouveau pour lui. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas la véritable Bella. Et il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de la connaître, nous le savions tous les deux.

« Bella, » dit-il doucement, « Tu es prête à entrer ? »

Je déglutis et hochai la tête. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir ma voix pour parler tout de suite. Il me guida vers le porche et j'attendis qu'il déverrouille la porte. Je me tournai pour observer ma rue avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je me tournai pour entrer. Je pris une profonde inspiration et fermai les yeux avant de franchir le seuil. Une fois dans le salon, je retins ma respiration. Je voyais les fantômes de dix longues et heureuses années voleter à travers la pièce. Je revoyais les après-midi où nous jouions et regardions des films en faisant un pique-nique autour de la table basse, les matins de Noël, et les soirs où je faisais mes devoirs sur la table et que Phil m'aidait avec mon algèbre pendant que maman était en train de créer son album souvenir en face de nous. Je me voyais avec mes amis, avachis sur le canapé à regarder des films et à dévorer des cochonneries. Tout ça était terminé. Je me demandais s'il était possible que je puisse avoir ce genre de choses dans ma vie avec Edward. Serait-t-il le genre de père à assembler une maison de poupée et à enfiler un costume de Père Noël à 2 heures du matin, juste pour prouver à une enfant sceptique de 8 ans que le Père Noël existe ? Aurions-nous une balancelle où nous asseoir le soir ? Serais-je capable de reprendre certains de mes rituels et de les appliquer à cette vie, une fois que nous serions loin de la maison de Carlisle ? Edward aimait bien nos pique-niques, peut-être qu'il aimerait d'autres choses. Peut-être que je pourrais lui montrer ce qu'est la normalité. Peut-être que je pourrais trouver le bonheur avec lui. Peut-être que je pourrais vraiment l'aimer. Peut-être - je m'arrêtai en réalisant que c'était une longue liste de 'peut-être'.

Je soupirai. Une étape à la fois, c'est ce qu'Esmé me rappelait tout le temps. Elle voyait ce voyage comme un pas en avant pour Edward qui commençait doucement à devenir l'homme qui, selon les gens autour de moi, se trouvait derrière cette façade qu'il affichait. Esmé croyait véritablement qu'il y avait un gentleman en dessous de toutes ses couches extérieures. C'était presque comme si Carlisle avait bâti un mur qui séparait Edward de la réalité et qui le maintenait caché dans ce mode de vie, et ce mur tenait encore debout, comme s'il était presque indestructible. Mais je pourrais être celle qui démolirait doucement ce mur, brique par brique. Ceci était une de ces briques, en ce sens que c'était moi qui avais donné l'idée de ce voyage à Edward et c'était pour me rendre heureuse qu'il me l'avait offert – sans se soucier de Carlisle, ni de ses besoins… juste de mes propres désirs. Esmé m'avait fait remarquer qu'Edward n'était pas obligé de m'emmener à Phoenix. Il aurait tout simplement pu engager quelqu'un qui serait venu ramasser mes affaires dans des cartons ou il aurait pu ne rien me laisser garder du tout d'ailleurs. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment optimiste ces derniers jours. Il vendait quand même la maison, sans même me demander mon avis.

Je me tournai vers les escaliers. Edward me suivit alors que je montais. Je savais ce que j'allais trouver à l'étage. Ça allait être la porte la plus difficile à passer. Je tournai sur la droite et pris une autre inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je sentis encore d'autres larmes affluer et ma gorge se serrer davantage lorsque j'ouvris enfin la porte. J'entrai et me forçai à me contenir. Je savais que mes jambes étaient sur le point de flancher, je m'approchai donc du lit pour m'asseoir. Tandis que je fixais les murs violets, je passai ma main derrière moi sachant ce que j'allais trouver. Les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage de façon incontrôlée tandis que je serrais le chien en peluche dans mes bras. Je regardai les posters que j'avais accrochés au mur comme n'importe quelle adolescente, ainsi que les drapeaux de l'équipe de Phil et de celle de l'université Texas A&M. Je vis les trophées que j'avais remportés les années où je jouais au softball. Phil était le coach de notre équipe de ligue junior. Il y avait un cadre plein de photos de mes amis, de matchs de football américain, de nos virées au lac et de nos sorties. Il y avait des posters de groupes que j'aimais, dont un énorme de George Strait. J'aimais tous les genres de musique; le country, le rock, le reggae, et même un peu de rap. Ça faisait tellement que je ne m'étais pas promenée en écoutant un peu de Bob Marley, en paix. Sur mon bureau se trouvait une photo de notre journée au zoo lorsque j'avais sept ans. Je me levai et m'approchai du bureau pour la prendre. On m'y voyait sur les épaules de Phil avec ma nouvelle barbe à papa et maman se tenait à côté de lui et riait. C'était la première fois qu'elle riait depuis notre arrivée à Phoenix. C'était à ce moment-là que notre vie avait véritablement commencé.

_Nous n'étions à Phoenix que depuis quelques mois. Je m'étais beaucoup trop approchée de la cage des singes avec ma barbe à papa. Un singe s'était approché et s'était accroché à la capuche de ma veste qui était dans mon dos. Le singe m'avait tirée contre la cage et essayait d'attraper ma barbe à papa. J'avais tapé sur le singe en pleurant jusqu'à ce qu'un homme vienne aider Renée à m'enlever ma veste pour que je puisse m'éloigner. J'avais perdu ma barbe à papa mais l'homme m'avait promis de m'en acheter une autre. Renée ne faisait jamais confiance aux étrangers mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui faisait qu'elle se sentait en sécurité. Une intuition. Il était au zoo avec la famille de son frère. Il avait passé le reste de la journée avec nous; on avait pleuré de rire avec lui et son humour. Il était le meilleur père qu'un enfant puisse espérer avoir. _Je me retournai vers Edward et le vis m'observer. Je lui adressai un faible sourire. « Je suppose que je devrais commencer à ramasser mes affaires, » proposai-je.

On aurait dit qu'il voulait dire quelque chose mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, la sonnette retentit. "Sauvé par la cloche," songeai-je. Je n'aurais jamais associé l'hésitation avec Edward…il était toujours si sûr de lui, une telle force émanait de lui. « Ce doit être l'agent immobilier, » dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Je vais aller te chercher les cartons dans la voiture dans un instant. Pourquoi ne choisirais-tu pas par où tu veux commencer pendant que je lui parle ? »

« Ok. » Qu'y avait-il d'autre à ajouter ? Cette situation était tellement inconfortable. Edward quitta la chambre et je le suivis au rez-de-chaussée. Je ne voulais pas emballer les affaires de ma chambre tout de suite. Je n'étais pas encore prête pour ça. Je décidai de commencer par le salon. J'entrai dans la pièce et me dirigeai vers le meuble où se trouvait notre télévision, contre le mur du fond. Le meuble était encadré par des étagères. Je fis glisser mon doigt sur le dos des DVD. Je m'arrêtai au niveau des films que nous avions fait, c'était un cadeau de la part de Phil et moi. Nous avions pris toutes nos vieilles cassettes VHS et les avions converties en DVD pour la fête des mères. Dix ans de souvenirs. Je n'allais pas quitter ces lieux sans les emporter avec moi. Je commençais à sortir les DVD lorsque je me rendis compte que la voix à laquelle Edward s'adressait n'appartenait pas à un homme. C'était la voix d'une vieille dame. J'écoutai un peu plus attentivement puis je fermai les yeux en gémissant lorsque je compris de qui il s'agissait. Je restai dos à la porte d'entrée.

« -allée vivre avec son père biologique. J'ai toujours espéré que Bella revienne vivre ici une fois diplômée pour aller à l'université d'Arizona, mais je sais qu'elle a jeté son dévolu sur une université au Texas. Cette pauvre petite chose déteste la pluie. J'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas beaucoup s'amuser dans cet endroit morne qu'est l'état de Washington. Elle a toujours eu tellement d'énergie, tellement de caractère, voyez-vous. Vous savez, son beau père était un ancien de l'Université Texas A&M. Il jouait au baseball. Ce qui leur est arrivé est si tragique. C'était des gens bien. Bella était une fille si animée à l'époque, elle avait toujours sa propre opinion sur tout. En temps normal, je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment aux adolescents, mais Bella était spéciale. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'adolescents qui prendraient le temps de rendre visite à une vieille dame, mais Bella le faisait. Chaque jour après l'école, elle m'apportait mon courrier à la maison et restait un peu avec moi avant de rentrer à la maison. Et le rire aussi. Laissez-moi vous dire que cette fille en raconte de bonnes. Elle a hérité de l'humour pince-sans-rire de Phil. J'ai toujours pensé que les histoires sarcastiques étaient les plus marrantes. Vous ne trouvez pas ? En tout cas, laissez-moi vous dire que les dîners en compagnie de cette famille étaient hilarants ! Toujours à se taquiner les uns les autres… »

« Hmm, » entendis-je Edward marmonner. C'était toujours comme ça, une fois que madame Murphy était lancée dans sa tirade, vous vous ne pouviez pas en placer une tant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé. « Bella deviendra un grand écrivain un jour. Croyez-moi; un jour vous verrez son visage sur la couverture d'un best-seller. Elle avait juste…toujours…tellement de choses à dire. Et ça valait le coup d'écouter, chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait était si fort, si pénétrant, Bella était très sage. Malgré son jeune âge. Quel âge a-t-elle ? Quoi, dix-sept ans je crois ? Elle n'est encore qu'une enfant, elle a toute la vie pour grandir, rencontrer des gens, se faire un nom. Elle fera des miracles à elle seule. »

Je souris en l'écoutant parler. J'adorais madame Murphy. Je l'appelais toujours Mémé. Elle était la grand-mère que je n'ai jamais eue. J'entendis leurs pas se rapprocher du salon. Je baissai les yeux vers ma robe, grinçant à nouveau des dents. La robe était courte et légère. Le genre qu'Edward préférait. Madame Murphy n'apprécierait pas. « Maintenant j'aimerais voir votre jeune demoiselle, » somma-t-elle. « Je l'ai vue lorsque vous vous êtes garés. Elle me rappelle beaucoup Bella, mais en plus âgée. »

Edward se racla la gorge, « Mon amour, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir. »Je pouvais entendre la tension dans sa voix. Je me retournai et regardai Edward en premier. Je vis qu'il avait la mâchoire serrée alors qu'il se tenait raide près de madame Murphy. Tomber sur quelqu'un qui m'avait connue avant ne faisait manifestement pas partie des plans d'Edward. J'étais certaine qu'il allait changer ses plans dès l'instant où elle partirait. Mais malheureusement, pour l'instant c'était hors de sa portée. Mémé était une fervente commère et tout le monde serait au courant de mon retour dans les 5 minutes après qu'elle aurait quitté cette maison.

Je pris une grande inspiration et m'approchai d'eux. Je me plaçai devant elle. Elle me scrutait de ses yeux d'aigle. Je lui souris chaleureusement. « Bonjour Mémé, » dis-je tandis que je la serrais dans mes bras et l'embrassais sur la joue. « Je suis contente de te voir. Tu m'as manqué. »

Elle continua de me regarder pendant un moment. Elle prit mes bras en me fixant. « Bella ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est moi, » lui assurai-je. Je sentis une larme glisser au coin de mon œil. J'avais envie de me jeter dans ses bras et de pleurer, mais elle ne me reconnaissait même pas. J'étais une étrangère. Elle observa mon apparence avant de me faire tourner sur le côté pour voir à quel point ma robe était vraiment courte et serrée. Elle me fit retourner pour lui faire face à nouveau avant de se tourner pour fixer Edward. Je vis ses yeux se plisser à l'intention d'Edward, comme si elle l'accusait.

« Isabella Marie Swan. Où est le reste de ta robe ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Tu sais que tes parents ne tolèreraient jamais ce que tu portes là. Toi-même tu n'accepterais jamais ça. Tu as été élevée pour avoir de la classe. Et non pas pour te pavaner dans ce truc vulgaire qu'on ne devrait même pas appeler une robe. Vraiment, ma chérie, regarde-toi ! Ta mère t'a élevée pour que tu sois distinguée. Je sais que les filles d'aujourd'hui pensent que montrer leur corps est le seul moyen pour qu'un garçon les remarque. Tu es magnifique à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Je suis sûre que ton jeune homme ici présent te trouverait encore plus belle si tu t'habillais de façon appropriée. » Elle se tourna vers Edward, le défiant de la contredire. « N'est-ce pas, jeune homme ? » Je vis le tic nerveux d'Edward se manifester sur sa joue. Il était en train de s'énerver mais il ne pouvait pas exprimer sa colère. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait acheté cette robe. À la place, il se mit à faire du charme. « Oui, m'dame. Je sais que Bella est magnifique. Elle est magnifique peu importe ce qu'elle porte. » Edward m'observa, me mettant en garde avec son regard, alors qu'il s'approchait pour caresser ma joue avec la dos de sa main. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me tienne coite.

Madame Murphy me fixa et ses lèvres se serrèrent pour ne devenir qu'une fine ligne. Elle avait jugé Edward et le trouvait creux. Elle se retourna vers moi, choisissant d'ignorer Edward. Elle m'attira avec elle pour que nous nous asseyions sur le canapé. Je retirai rapidement le drap qui était dessus avant de nous y asseoir. J'essayai, sans succès, de tirer sur ma robe pour me couvrir, même si je savais que c'était inutile. Elle se tourna vers moi. « Maintenant Bella, parle-moi de l'état de Washington. D'abord, comment vas-tu ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Comment ça se passe avec ton père et ton frère ? Tu as des problèmes ? Sont-ils venus avec toi ? » Elle regarda de nouveau Edward avec désapprobation. « Et qui est ce jeune homme là ? »

Je déglutis avant de répondre. « Mon père et mon frère sont morts dans un incendie il y a quelques mois, » commençai-je à lui expliquer. Mais même moi je ne connaissais pas vraiment les détails. Edward m'avait dit que ne pas m'en inquiéter. Et honnêtement, je m'en fichais de toute façon après tout ce qu'ils m'avaient fait. J'étais juste contente qu'ils soient partis.« Oh Bella, je suis vraiment désolée, » compatit-elle. Elle n'était pas au courant de la vraie nature de ces deux monstres. Elle m'attira dans une étreinte réconfortante. Je levai les yeux vers Edward par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux étaient sombres. Il devenait de plus en plus en colère à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Je m'écartai de madame Murphy. « Pauvre petite chose, tu es si jeune. Cette année à été rude pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lui souris faiblement en retour. Si seulement elle savait à quel point c'était vraiment difficile. Je jetai à nouveau un regard à Edward. Elle remarqua mon geste et se tourna sur le canapé pour le regarder. « Où est-ce que tu vis maintenant que ton père est décédé ? Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue chez moi. Tous tes amis sont ici, tu seras plus proche du Texas…Tu n'es pas obligée de vivre avec des étrangers, et tu vas bientôt avoir dix-huit ans, tu pourras alors décider par toi-même où est-ce que tu voudras vivre. » C'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward intervint. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce qu'il pensait que je ne saurais pas répondre correctement ou juste parce qu'il essayait de mettre fin à cette conversation et de faire partir madame Murphy. Je supposai que c'était un petit peu des deux.

« Bella est ma fiancée. Mes parents ont adopté Bella après la morte de Charlie. Ils étaient proches amis. Maintenant, je suis désolé d'être impoli mais nous attendons l'agent immobilier d'une minute à l'autre. » Il fit un geste en direction de la porte pour lui indiquer qu'elle devait le suivre. « Bella et moi avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Ce fût un plaisir de vous rencontrer et j'espère vous revoir avant que nous ne partions. »

Comme si quelqu'un attendait le signal à l'extérieur, j'entendis la sonnette de la porte. Je me levai avec Mémé. Je commençais à la conduire vers la porte lorsque Edward me stoppa. « Bella, pourquoi ne finirais-tu pas ce que tu étais en train de faire ? Je vais conduire madame Murphy dehors. » Je m'arrêtai et la serrai dans mes bras. « C'était bon de te revoir Mémé, je ne t'oublierai jamais, » murmurai-je. Je pouvais sentir ma gorge se serrer à nouveau. Je disais au revoir à une autre partie de la véritable moi.

Elle me serra elle aussi dans ses bras, puis elle se redressa et me regarda dans les yeux. Elle arrivait toujours à tout voir. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Bella, je t'aime comme ma propre petite-fille. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai en réponse. « Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe vraiment chez toi, mais quelque chose a changé. Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, » dit-elle doucement, sur un ton conspirateur. Elle éleva ensuite la voix pour être sûre qu'Edward l'entende. « Et ne laisse pas ce jeune homme t'intimider et t'obliger à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. Tu as une bonne tête sur les épaules. Alors n'oublie pas de l'utiliser. »

Elle s'écarta de moi pour suivre Edward jusqu'à la porte. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Edward saluer l'agent immobilier. Il dit au revoir à madame Murphy et j'entendis la porte claquer. Cet après-midi allait être bien long.

Xxx

J'étais en train de décrocher les photos du mur de l'entrée lorsque des bras se glissèrent autour de ma taille. On m'attira contre un torse dur et je sentis les lèvres d'Edward sur mon épaule. Je fermai les yeux sous la sensation et attendis qu'il parle. Je savais ce qui m'attendait. L'Edward de Carlisle. En arrivant à Phoenix, c'était mon Edward que j'avais avec moi, mais la visite de Mémé avait réveillé l'Edward de Carlisle. Je priai pour que ce ne soit qu'une brève visite et que je récupère mon Edward rapidement. Je devais juste le rassurer sur le fait que je savais qu'il me possédait. En général, ça suffisait à calmer la bête. Je soupirai. Je suppose qu'il était temps de laisser Barbie Bella sortir le grand jeu.

Il continua à embrasser et à sucer mon cou et mon épaule, tandis qu'il glissait une main sous ma robe à l'avant et que son autre main se déplaçait pour saisir mon sein. Il tira mon string sur le côté et glissa deux doigts en moi, tout en effectuant des cercles sur mon bouton nerveux avec son pouce. Il pinça et fit rouler mon mamelon en même temps, engendrant une vague d'humidité entre mes jambes. Je gémis involontairement. Je ne pourrais jamais nier qu'il était très doué. Il jouait avec moi comme il jouerait d'un instrument qui aurait été fait sur mesure juste pour lui. Je m'appuyai contre le mur pour m'éviter de tomber alors qu'il continuait d'enfoncer ses doigts profondément en moi. Je sentais la pression monter progressivement au creux de mon ventre. Il glissa un troisième doigt en moi et pompa plus fort. À présent, je gémissais et frottais mes hanches contre son érection. J'avais besoin de lui et je détestais ça. Ce n'était pas de l'amour; il me revendiquait juste une fois encore comme sienne. Il mordit cet endroit sensible dans mon cou alors que je criais et explosais autour de ses doigts. Il finit par me relâcher lorsque ma respiration ralentit et me fit tourner face à lui. Ses yeux étaient sombres et ardents. Je savais qu'il voulait lui aussi se soulager, mais il ne me ferait jamais mettre à genoux pour lui. Il resterait frustré jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions à l'hôtel. Ce ne serait qu'à ce moment-là, et pas avant, qu'il s'autoriserait ce dont il avait besoin. Il savait que je voyais le fait d'être à genoux devant lui comme une forme de punition et depuis les confessions que je lui avais fait lorsque j'étais ivre, il savait aussi que ça me rappelait Charlie et James. Edward ne voulait plus jamais que je pense à eux lorsque nous étions tous les deux. Alors que James m'avait dit qu'il s'assurerait d'être toujours dans mon esprit lorsque je serais avec Edward. Edward était tout aussi déterminé à me faire oublier ça.

« Bella, » sa voix était grave et pleine de tension. « J'ai besoin de toi. » Il me pressa contre lui pour me montrer son besoin. « J'ai hâte à notre nuit de noce. Je t'aime tellement. »

Il se pencha et m'embrassa. Ce n'étaient pas les doux baisers amoureux que mon Edward avait l'habitude de me donner. C'étaient ceux de l'Edward de Carlisle. J'ouvris ma bouche pour lui et il fut de nouveau partout sur moi. Ses lèvres dévorèrent les miennes. Il suça ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et me mordit. Il finit par lever la tête pour planter son regard dans le mien. « Tu es à moi Bella et je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Personne ne pourra t'éloigner de moi. Si un jour tu essayes de me quitter, je te traquerai et te ramènerai, ne fais pas d'erreur. Il n'y a aucun endroit sur cette Terre où tu pourrais te cacher de moi. Est-ce que tu me comprends ? Promets-le moi, » gronda-t-il.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi menaçant. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je frémis face à la véritable menace que j'entendais dans sa voix. À vrai dire, à cet instant précis j'avais un peu peur de lui. Je savais sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il pensait chacun de ses mots. Il ne me laisserait jamais partir.

« Je comprends Edward, » murmurai-je.

« Dis-le Isabella. Je veux t'entendre le dire, » ordonna-t-il alors qu'il me serrait plus fort dans ses bras.

« Je ne te quitterai jamais, » jurai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil.

Je déglutis. « Je te le promets. »

Il était satisfait de ma réponse. Je vis le soulagement l'envahir avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux. Je sentais que son sermon était proche. « Je n'avais pas pensé que je tomberais sur des personnes que tu connaissais auparavant, ni à quel point ça allait être difficile pour toi. Si on rencontre encore quelqu'un, tu te contenteras d'être polie et rien d'autre. Ces gens font partie de ton passé. Ils n'ont aucune place dans ton futur. Je suis ton futur, » déclara-t-il.

« Oui Edward. Je comprends, » murmurai-je.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, rassuré d'avoir la loyauté/fidélité de Barbie Bella. Il n'aurait jamais la mienne. Je détestais cet Edward, je grondai et jurai intérieurement contre lui. C'était pour ça qu'Esmé disait ce qu'elle disait. Elle savait à quel point je méprisais cet Edward. « Allons à l'hôtel maintenant. » Il pressa mes hanches contre les siennes, me rappelant son besoin inassouvi. Egoïste, excité, répugnant…la liste était encore longue. « Je veux terminer ce que nous avons commencé, » me rappela-t-il. Comment pouvais-je oublier ? « Nous reviendrons demain matin et commencerons à tout ranger dans les cartons. »

**Edward POV**

Je me tenais maladroitement à l'entrée de ce qui se trouvait manifestement être la chambre de Bella. J'avais pensé que ce cadeau était une bonne idée. Maintenant, je n'en étais plus si sûr. Je détestais voir combien elle souffrait. Quelque chose tilta au fond de moi en la voyant assise sur le lit, serrant un animal en peluche dans ses bras. C'était sa chambre. Non, me dis-je, c'était la chambre d'une adolescente et non celle de ma Bella. J'entendis une petite voix murmurer dans ma tête 'Bella est une adolescente'. J'ignorai la voix. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. J'observai Bella s'approcher d'un bureau et prendre une photo qui était posée dessus.

Je n'arrivais pas à voir ce qu'elle regardait alors je pris un moment pour contempler son passé. Je voyais des posters de films et de groupes musicaux. Il y avait une étagère remplie de trophées qui suggéraient qu'elle avait joué au softball à une certaine époque. Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'elle aimait le baseball. 'Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas d'autre sur elle ? Elle n'est que ce que tu as voulu qu'elle soit' me taquina la voix. Je tournai la tête et regardai vers le mur à côté de moi. Il y avait des photos d'adolescents qui effectuaient diverses activités. J'observai les visages et vis une Bella différente de celle que je connaissais. Elle riait. Sur une photo, on la voyait à un match de football américain, assise sur les épaules de deux joueurs. Des lettres étaient peintes sur ses joues et elle portait le t-shirt d'une école. Il devait s'agir de l'équipe de son lycée. Il y avait une autre photo d'elle près d'un lac avec un groupe de gamins. Je regardai le reste des photos et retrouvai à chaque fois un point commun; Bella riait sur toutes les photos et elle était entourée par des gamins de son âge.

Charlie et James lui avaient enlevé tout cela, à ma demande. Je sentis une bouffée de culpabilité tout au fond de moi. Je rationalisai ma part de responsabilité dans toute cette histoire en me rappelant que si je n'avais pas choisi Bella, Charlie l'aurait soit offerte à quelqu'un d'autre, soit il l'aurait gardé pour leur plaisir pervers. Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas continué à vivre sa vie d'avant. Au moins avec moi, elle était aimée. Ça arrangeait les choses, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? La voix dans ma tête était silencieuse.

Bella finit par se tourner pour me regarder. Sa tentative de sourire échoua misérablement. « Je suppose que je devrais commencer à ramasser mes affaires, » dit-elle.

Je détestais voir la tristesse dans ses yeux. Je voulais lui apporter du réconfort mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Comment dire à la femme que vous aimez que vous êtes désolé de lui arracher sa vie ? Surtout quand vous savez que vous ne pouvez rien lui offrir d'autre que ce que vous avez. J'ouvris la bouche, espérant que les mots justes viendraient, lorsque la sonnerie retentit. J'en fus presque soulagé.

« Ce doit être l'agent immobilier, » lui dis-je. « Je vais aller te chercher les cartons dans la voiture dans un instant. Pourquoi ne choisirais-tu pas par où tu voudrais commencer pendant que je lui parle ? »

« Ok, » dit-elle. Elle me suivit au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea vers le salon alors que j'allais répondre à la porte. Au lieu de l'agent immobilier auquel je m'attendais, je vis une vieille dame sur le pas de la porte.

« Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ? » Demandai-je.

Elle sourit en passant la porte, me forçant à reculer pour lui céder le passage. Elle tendit sa main. « Bonjour. Je suis madame Murphy. Je suis votre voisine. Je vis dans la maison d'à côté, » dit-elle en désignant la maison à notre droite.

« Edward Cullen, » répondis-je en lui serrant la main. « Je connaissais les gens qui vivaient ici avant, une merveilleuse famille. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la maison était à vendre. Leur fille est allée vivre avec son père biologique. J'ai toujours espéré que Bella revienne vivre ici une fois diplômée pour aller à l'université d'Arizona, mais je savais qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur une université au Texas. Vous savez, son beau père était un ancien de l'Université Texas A&M. Il jouait au baseball. Ce qui leur est arrivé est si tragique. C'était des gens bien. Bella était une fille si animée. En temps normal, je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment aux adolescents, mais Bella était spéciale. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'adolescents qui prendraient le temps de rendre visite à une vieille dame, mais Bella le faisait. Chaque jour après l'école, elle m'apportait mon courrier à la maison et restait un peu avec moi avant de rentrer à la maison. Et le rire aussi. Laissez-moi vous dire que cette fille en raconte de bonnes. »

« Hmm, » fut tout ce que je pus dire. J'aurais juré que cette femme n'avait pas repris son souffle depuis que j'avais ouvert la porte. Je n'arrivais pas à en placer une pour lui demander poliment de partir. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce qu'il pourrait se passer si nous croisions des gens du passé de Bella. J'allais devoir y réfléchir rapidement. Elle s'approcha du salon où je pouvais entendre Bella se déplacer. Cette femme était en train de parler de ce que la vie de Bella aurait été sans moi. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me rappelle aussi vite la culpabilité que je ressentais déjà.

« Bella deviendra un grand écrivain un jour. Croyez-moi; un jour vous verrez son visage sur la couverture d'un best-seller. Maintenant j'aimerais voir la jeune demoiselle qui est avec vous. Je l'ai vue lorsque vous vous êtes garés. Elle me rappelle beaucoup Bella, mais en plus âgée, » ordonna-t-elle. Je sentis une autre vague de culpabilité m'envahir face à son commentaire sur l'apparence de Bella. Elle n'avait pas reconnu Bella comme étant la fille qu'elle connaissait auparavant. Était-elle à ce point différente ? Je vis Bella debout, en face du meuble télé. Je souris devant sa beauté. J'adorais la robe qu'elle portait. C'était l'une de mes préférées. Je laissai mon regard se balader sur elle. J'adorais ses longues jambes. Les talons qu'elle portait les rendaient encore plus longues. Sa robe était courte et serrée, exposant ses courbes et mettant ses fesses en valeur juste comme il le fallait. Mon regard continua son chemin le long de son dos, jusqu'à ses épaules nues et ses longs cheveux acajou. Je remarquai que ses épaules étaient tendues. Elle connaissait la femme qui se trouvait à côté de moi et était nerveuse à l'idée de la revoir. Eh bien, j'étais tout aussi nerveux que Bella, mais j'étais sûr que mes raisons étaient toutes autres.

Je me raclai la gorge, « Mon amour, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir. »

Bella se tourna et je croisai son regard avant que ses yeux ne se dirigent vers sa voisine. Elle lui sourit en s'approchant. Elle la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Bonjour Mémé. Je suis contente de te voir. Tu m'as manqué. »

« Bella ? » demanda madame Murphy.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

Je ressentis à nouveau cette pointe de culpabilité. Elle ne reconnaissait même pas Bella alors qu'elle était juste devant elle. Je l'observai alors qu'elle faisait tourner Bella dans tous les sens, observant son changement d'apparence. Je fus surpris lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi. Elle me rendait responsable des changements survenus dans l'apparence de Bella, et à juste raison. Je ne voulais simplement pas le voir.

« Isabella Marie Swan. Où est le reste de ta robe ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Tu sais que tes parents ne tolèreraient jamais ce que tu portes là. On t'a élevée mieux que ça, jeune fille. Tu as été élevée pour avoir de la classe. Je sais que les filles d'aujourd'hui pensent que montrer leur corps est le seul moyen pour qu'un garçon les remarque. Tu es magnifique à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Je suis sûre que ton jeune homme ici présent te trouverait encore plus belle si tu t'habillais de façon appropriée. N'est-ce pas, jeune homme ? »

Ses yeux perçants m'incendiaient. Je commençais à en avoir marre de ses accusations sous-entendues. Je me sentais suffisamment coupable, pas besoin qu'elle en rajoute. Elle poussait ma patience à bout. Il fallait que je fasse un peu de charme à la Cullen.

« Oui, m'dame. Je sais que Bella est magnifique. Elle est magnifique peu importe ce qu'elle porte. » Je caressai la joue de Bella en la regardant dans les yeux. C'est moi qui avais choisi cette robe et Bella était sexy et belle dedans. Je lui fis comprendre mon opinion sur le sujet.

Madame Murphy me fixait à nouveau; la désapprobation se peignait sur son visage. De toute façon, son opinion n'avait aucune importance. Bella ne la reverrait plus jamais. Avant que je ne puisse lui demander de partir, elle attira Bella avec elle pour aller s'asseoir.

« Maintenant Bella, parle-moi de l'état de Washington. Comment ça se passe avec ton père et ton frère ? Tu as des problèmes ? Sont-ils venus avec toi ? » Cette femme commençait à me gonfler. J'en avais marre de ses regards. « Et qui est ce jeune homme là ? »

Bella était tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi en répondant à ses questions. Après tout, elle ne savait pas réellement ce qui était arrivé à Charlie et James. Elle ne le saura jamais. « Mon père et mon frère sont morts dans un incendie il y a quelques mois. »

« Oh Bella, je suis vraiment désolée, » compatit-elle. « Pauvre chérie. Cette année a été rude pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je vis Bella me regarder. Elle était très prudente dans ses réponses. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, me demandant si Bella verrait cette femme comme un échappatoire. Les regards de Bella à mon attention rendaient cette femme de plus en plus méfiante. Il fallait qu'elle parte. « Où est-ce que tu vis maintenant que ton père est décédé ? Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue chez moi. Tu n'es pas obligée de vivre avec des étrangers. »

C'en était assez. Il était hors de question cette voisine curieuse éloigne Bella de moi. Je n'étais pas un étranger pour elle et il était temps de mettre un terme à tout autre accusation. « Bella est ma fiancée. » J'insistai sur le dernier mot pour bien faire passer le message. Bella était mienne. Je luttai pour garder un ton poli et ne pas lui gronder dessus. « Mes parents ont adopté Bella après la mort de Charlie. Ils étaient proches amis. Maintenant, je suis désolé d'être impoli mais nous attendons l'agent immobilier d'une minute à l'autre. » Je lui fis clairement comprendre qu'il était temps qu'elle parte. « Bella et moi avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer et j'espère vous revoir avant que nous ne partions. » Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre une sonnette retentir. Parfait timing. Ce devait être l'agent immobilier.

« Bella, pourquoi ne finirais-tu pas ce que tu étais en train de faire ? Je vais conduire madame Murphy dehors. » J'empêchai Bella de nous suivre. Je ne voulais pas que cette dame reste une minute de plus près de Bella.

« C'était bon de te revoir. Je ne t'oublierais jamais, » dit Bella. Je voyais que ça la bouleversait de lui dire au revoir. « Bella, je t'aime comme ma propre petite-fille. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je vis Bella acquiescer. Madame Murphy se pencha et dit doucement à Bella quelque chose que je n'arrivai pas à comprendre. Puis elle parla suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende. Son commentaire m'était destiné.

« Et ne laisse pas ce jeune homme t'intimider et t'obliger à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. Tu as une bonne tête sur les épaules. Alors n'oublie pas de l'utiliser. »

Je la raccompagnai à la porte, lui ouvris pour qu'elle parte et fis entrer l'agent immobilier.

« Bonjour, vous devez être monsieur Smith ? Entrez. » Je me tournai vers madame Murphy. « Encore une fois, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer madame Murphy. J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous revoir durant notre séjour ici, mais j'en doute. Nous allons être extrêmement occupés. » Je savais que j'étais impoli, mais je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devrait plus s'attendre à passer du temps avec Bella.

Elle me serra la main et me fixa un moment en faisant une moue désapprobatrice. Elle finit par parler. « Eh bien, jeune homme, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Bella et j'ai le pressentiment que vous en êtes responsable. Elle a changé et pas de façon positive. Fiancée, mon œil ! Bella a dix-sept ans. Elle n'a même pas encore terminé le lycée. Bella sait qu'elle a des amis ici et elle sait qu'elle a un endroit où elle pourra être en sécurité. Elle n'est pas obligée de rester dans l'état de Washington si elle n'en a pas envie. Rappelez-vous bien de cela. Bella aura toujours le choix. »

Sur ce, elle se tourna et partit en me laissant planté là. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cette femme d'au moins 75 ans m'avait menacé. Elle avait offert à Bella un moyen de me quitter. Eh bien, ça n'arriverait jamais. Je ne la laisserais jamais partir. Je claquai la porte.

Je me tournai et vis monsieur Smith qui se tenait là, maladroitement. Il avait entendu notre petit échange. De toute façon, son opinion n'avait aucune importance. Il était là pour faire son job et il était payé pour ça. « Maintenant, monsieur Smith, si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous faire visiter et vous pourrez me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Je refermai la porte sur monsieur Smith. La maison serait en vente sur le marché après que Bella et moi soyons partis. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voie le panneau 'A Vendre' sur le terrain devant la maison tant que nous serions encore là. Je savais que ça la ferait souffrir. Ce voyage était déjà assez difficile pour elle. J'aurais dû écouter Carlisle. Il m'avait dit de ne pas l'emmener à Phoenix. Il disait que c'était une erreur que de la laisser venir ici. Je ne l'avais pas cru. Je savais que Bella avait besoin de tourner la page. Carlisle et moi nous étions même disputés à ce sujet.

« Edward, je n'aime pas ça, » m'avait dit Carlisle. Nous étions assis dans son bureau à discuter. « Tu peux appeler une œuvre de bienfaisance à Phoenix et leur faire don de toutes ses affaires. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'embêtes à aller jusqu'à là-bas et pourquoi emmènes-tu Bella ? Laisse-la ici, si tu es aussi déterminé à y aller. Esmé et moi pouvons garder un œil sur elle. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a des choses que Bella aimerait garder, Carlisle, » lui rappelai-je. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être alors je ne peux pas faire ça sans son avis. »

« Elle n'a besoin de rien qui appartienne à son ancienne vie, Edward. Elle a uniquement besoin de ce que tu lui apportes. Elle n'a pas à t'imposer ses besoins. Débarrasse-toi de tout ça. C'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire. »

« Non, je ne lui ferai pas ça. Elle a perdu sa mère et son beau-père. Sa vie a radicalement changé comparée à ce qu'elle était avant. Elle a besoin de tourner la page et je vais lui en donner l'opportunité,» lui dis-je.

Jasper et Alice pensaient que ce voyage était une idée géniale. Jasper m'avait dit que ce serait bon pour Bella comme pour moi. Cependant, je commençais à croire que Jasper s'était joué de moi. Il savait que j'allais aussi me retrouver confronté au passé de Bella.

Je soupirai. Ce voyage s'avérait être bien plus difficile que ce que j'aurais cru. Je traversai la maison, à la recherche de Bella. Je la retrouvai dans l'entrée, décrochant d'autres photos de famille. J'en remarquai une où elle soufflait des bougies sur un gâteau. Il y avait plusieurs personnes sur la photo avec elle. La plupart étaient des adolescents, mais je remarquai que madame Murphy était là elle aussi. Ma mâchoire se serra en me rappelant sa menace.

Je m'approchai de Bella et la pris dans mes bras. J'avais besoin de la sentir répondre à mon toucher. J'avais besoin de lui prouver que je la possédais et qu'elle me voulait. J'embrassai et suçai son cou et son épaule. Je glissai une main sous sa robe et saisis son sein avec mon autre main. Je poussai son string hors de mon chemin et glissai deux doigts en elle, tout en effectuant des cercles sur son clitoris avec mon pouce. Je pinçai et fis rouler son mamelon dans ma main. Je souris contre son cou en l'entendant gémir et en sentant son humidité recouvrir mes doigts. Il n'y avait que moi qui pouvais lui faire ressentir ça. Je continuai de pomper mes doigts profondément en elle. Je savais qu'elle était proche par ses gémissements. Elle poussait ses hanches contre moi, frottant mon érection avec ses fesses. J'avais tellement envie d'elle. Je glissai un troisième doigt en elle et les enfonçai le plus possible pour atteindre cet endroit qui, je le savais, la ferait crier pour moi. Je mordis la courbe de son cou, à l'endroit où elle était le plus sensible, lorsque je sentis ses parois se resserrer. Je fus récompensé par un cri d'extase alors que son humidité recouvrit mes doigts dans son orgasme.

Je retirai mes doigts et les léchai, la goûtant. Je la mangerais volontiers à chaque repas si je le pouvais. J'attendis que sa respiration se stabilise avant de la tourner face à moi.

« Bella, j'ai besoin de toi, » lui dis-je. « J'ai hâte de te posséder complètement. Je t'aime tellement. »

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Je laissai mon besoin l'emporter et ravageai sa bouche. Je n'étais pas doux avec elle. Je me sentais un peu coupable, mais j'avais besoin de renforcer ma prise sur elle. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser m'échapper. Je suçai sa lèvre entre mes dents en la mordant. Je fis attention de ne pas lui briser la peau. Je relevai la tête et laissai mon regard pénétrer le sien.

« Tu es à moi Bella et je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Personne ne pourra t'éloigner de moi. Si un jour tu essayes de me quitter, je te traquerai et te ramènerai. Ne fais pas d'erreur. Il n'y a aucun endroit sur cette Terre où tu pourrais te cacher de moi. Est-ce que tu me comprends ? Promets-le moi, » lui jurai-je.

Je détestai sa réponse. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, je pouvais y lire la peur et je la sentis frémir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur de moi, mais j'avais besoin qu'elle sache qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, malgré ce qu'avait pu lui dire cette vieille dame. Elle était à moi pour toujours.

« Je comprends Edward, » murmura-t-elle.

« Dis-le Isabella. Je veux t'entendre le dire, » ordonnai-je.

« Je ne te quitterai jamais, » jura-t-elle.

Je haussai un sourcil. Ça ne suffisait plus cette fois. Cette fois, je voulais sa promesse. Je voulais sa parole qu'elle ne me quitterait jamais.

« Je te le promets. »

Je sentis le soulagement m'envahir. Je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter de ça maintenant, elle ne me quitterait pas. Elle resterait avec moi. Elle me l'avait promis. 'Quelle importance attaches-tu à une promesse qui a été faite sous la menace ?' Satanée voix. Bella m'avait fait une promesse et je la lui ferais tenir. Ce n'était pas une menace. 'Si elle t'aimait, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de promesse.' Je refusais de laisser la voix me narguer. J'étais en train de changer pour Bella. J'étais en train de gagner son amour. Ça arriverait un jour. 'Vraiment ? Avec ton comportement d'homme des cavernes d'aujourd'hui ?' Je n'étais pas un homme des cavernes. 'Eh bien, tu es sur le point de montrer que j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?' J'emprisonnai la voix de ma conscience. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre pour aujourd'hui.

« Je n'avais pas pensé que je tomberais sur des personnes que tu connaissais auparavant, ni à quel point ça allait être difficile pour toi. Si on rencontre encore quelqu'un, tu te contenteras d'être polie et rien d'autre. Ces gens font partie de ton passé. Ils n'ont aucune place dans ton futur. Je suis ton futur, » lui dis-je. Ma mâchoire se serra lorsque la voix murmura une dernière fois. 'Homme des cavernes'. « Oui Edward. Je comprends, » répondit-elle doucement.

Je l'embrassai. J'avais tellement besoin d'elle. « Allons à l'hôtel maintenant. » « Je veux terminer ce que nous avons commencé. Nous reviendrons demain matin et commencerons à tout ranger dans les cartons. » J'allais devoir repenser à cette histoire de mariage de Noël. C'était beaucoup trop loin. Je ne pourrais pas attendre aussi longtemps.

« J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir avant que nous ne partions, » dit-elle.

Je le laissai partir à contrecœur, mais j'allais la récupérer bientôt. Il n'y avait pas école, pas d'emploi du temps à suivre. Je pourrais prendre mon temps avec elle ce soir. Je la ferais crier tellement de fois pour moi que sa voix en serait toute enrouée. J'allai dans le salon pour l'attendre. Alors que je l'attendais debout, je remarquai une pile de DVD sur la table basse. Je m'en approchai en secouant la tête. Pourquoi voulait-elle emmener des films ? D'une part, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour regarder des films une fois que nous serions dans notre maison. J'étais en train de nous faire construire une grande maison de deux étages. Ça allait lui prendre beaucoup de temps dans la journée rien que de s'occuper de tout ce qu'il y avait à faire dans la maison. Et d'autre part, je pouvais acheter n'importe quel film qu'on aurait envie de regarder quand on en aurait l'occasion.

Je me penchai et pris la boite du dessus pour voir quel était ce film qu'il fallait à tout prix rapporter avec nous à Forks. Je fus surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait pas d'affiche de film sur le boîtier noir. Je le tournai pour lire sur le dos; 'Vacances d'été-2008'. Je pris d'autres boîtiers et commençai à lire; 'Notre Mariage-8 juillet 1999', 'Championnat & Fête des Lady Devil'. Par curiosité, j'ouvris le boîtier. Je fus surpris de voir que quelqu'un avait illustré un des disques d'une photo d'une équipe de softball féminine. Puis je me souvins des trophées que j'avais vus à l'étage. C'était l'équipe de Bella. Je regardai rapidement les autres boîtiers et en pris encore deux autres.

J'entendis l'eau couler, donc je savais que Bella allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Je courus jusqu'à la voiture et mis les trois films dans ma sacoche d'ordinateur pour les regarder plus tard. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je ne voulais pas que Bella sache que je les avais pris.

Bella arriva dans le couloire au moment où je revenais dans la maison. « Tu es prête mon amour ? » lui demandai-je.

J'étais appuyé sur mon coude et j'observais Bella dormir. Certains soirs, j'étais récompensé par ses bavardages nocturnes. C'était presque aussi bien que de pouvoir lire ses pensées. Pendant son sommeil, elle ne censurait pas ce qu'elle pensait. J'adorais les nuits où elle m'appelait 'son Edward'. Elle souriait dans son sommeil. Ces nuits-là étaient de bonnes nuits.

Puis il y avait les nuits où elle faisait des cauchemars. Je me détestais toujours autant d'avoir laissé Charlie et James lui faire du mal. Combien de temps ça prendrait avant qu'elle ne surmonte tout ça ? Ces nuits me déchiraient le cœur parce qu'elle m'appelait 'l'Edward de Carlisle'. Elle me mettait dans le même panier que ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Je l'aimais. Je voulais qu'elle se sente en sécurité et aimée avec moi. J'essayais vraiment de faire mon possible.

J'avais eu d'autres conversations avec mes frères depuis cette soirée au club. Les idées d'Emmett étaient plus faciles à suivre que celles de Jasper. Il n'avait pas autant changé que Jasper. Bien sûr, tout avait changé à présent. Emmett traitait Rosalie comme si elle était faite de verre filé depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Il s'était même disputé avec Carlisle plusieurs fois à ce sujet. J'avais le sentiment que mon frère était une bombe à retardement, prête à exploser si notre père le provoquait suffisamment. Lorsque Bella et moi étions partis, nous n'étions vraiment pas loin de voir l'explosion se produire.

J'avais toujours cru que ces envies que les femmes enceintes avaient toujours n'étaient que dans leur tête, un moyen d'attirer l'attention. C'était ce que Carlisle nous avait toujours dit en tout cas. Personne ne mangerait vraiment ces choses dégoûtantes dont j'avais entendu parler à l'hôpital. Maintenant, je savais que c'était vrai. Je repoussai les cheveux de Bella et embrassai sa joue. Je me demandais de quoi elle aurait envie lorsqu'elle serait enceinte de notre enfant. J'espérais vraiment que ce ne serait pas aussi dégoûtant que les choses dont Rosalie avait envie. Je ris doucement en me remémorant l'anecdote. C'était le soir avant que nous ne partions pour Phoenix. Emmett voulait tester son nouveau barbecue alors il avait invité tout le monde à dîner. Bella, Alice et Maman avaient passé l'après-midi à préparer les plats d'accompagnement vu que Rosalie était toujours en repos alité. C'était très marrant de voir mon ours de frère porter sa femme dans toute la maison. Je venais juste d'entrer mais je n'avais pas encore signalé ma présence pour pouvoir observer Bella inaperçu.

_« Emmett, je peux marcher jusqu'à ma propre cuisine tu sais ? » Rosalie le grondait. _

_« Rosie, le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer. Ce qui veut dire, pas de marche. Tu peux t'asseoir dans la cuisine et discuter, mais tes pieds ne toucheront pas le sol. Et n'essaye pas d'argumenter avec moi, ma petite vinaigrette aux cornichons ! » Dit-il en imitant la voix du Capitaine Crochet, tout le monde rit à ses âneries. Il continua, « Maintenant, où est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir ? » Il se tenait dans leur cuisine en portant Rosalie comme une mariée. Maman, Alice et Bella se tenaient toutes les unes aux autres en s'agrippant par les épaules, au bord de l'hystérie. C'était incroyable de voir les changements chez Bella lorsqu'elle ne savait pas que j'étais dans les parages. _

_« Pose-moi devant l'îlot pour que je puisse les aider à tout couper. » Elle désignait le tabouret._

_Emmett la gronda. « Ce n'est pas confortable ni pour toi, ni pour le bébé. Essaye encore. »_

_« Très bien alors. Pose-moi devant la table, » souffla-t-elle. _

_Il tenta de l'embrasser, mais elle lui administra une claque pour l'éloigner, il leva les yeux au ciel et avança vers la table. Elle se pencha pour tirer une chaise sur laquelle s'asseoir. Emmett regarda la chaise et secoua la tête à l'intention de Rosalie. _

_« Non, celle-là ne fera pas l'affaire non plus, » dit-il. Je remarquai qu'il avait une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. _

_Rosalie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils. « Alors dis-moi où diable espères-tu que je m'assois Emmett Cullen ? Hein ? Tu comptes rester debout là et me porter toute la soirée ? Tu n'es pas multifonction et nous le savons tous les deux, crétin. Comment tu comptes faire le barbecue ? Alors maintenant tu vas me lâcher! Maintenant! » _

_J'étais choqué par son langage mais Emmett se contenta de se moquer d'elle. « Rosie, chérie, tu sais que ce n'est pas bien ni pour toi, ni pour le bébé, de te contrarier. Calme-toi comme ton ancienne prof de yoga te disait de le faire, » dit-il sur un ton légèrement condescendant, en se moquant en même temps. _

_« Emmett, là tout de suite tu me mets tellement en colère que je vais me mettre à crier et à casser les fenêtres. Ça ne sera bon ni pour le bébé, ni pour le père du bébé. Je peux te le promettre, » menaça-t-elle._

_Maman intervint à ce moment-là. « Emmett, arrête de la taquiner et montre-lui. Tu ne fais que l'exaspérer davantage. »_

_Rosalie fronça les sourcils. « Me. Montrer. Quoi ? »_

_Emmett cria par-dessus son épaule. « D'accord Jazz; apporte-la avant que je ne passe les cinq prochains mois dans la niche du chien. » Il se tourna vers Rosalie toujours dans ses bras. Sa voix était pleine d'amour. « Je t'aime bébé. Cette fois, ça va être différent. Je le sens._ _Notre bébé va s'en sortir et tu vas devenir la meilleure petite maman du monde. » Il fit tourner Rosalie vers Jasper pour qu'elle puisse voir sa surprise. _

_Elle poussa un cri aigu et enroula ses bras autour d'Emmett en l'embrassant à plusieurs reprises sur le visage. « Merci Emmy-Bear. Je l'adore. Le bébé aussi l'adore. Je t'aime, » elle s'extasiait et arborait l'air le plus idiot que seule une personne éperdument amoureuse pouvait avoir. _

_Emmett vint faire asseoir Rosalie dans sa nouvelle chaise à bascule matelassée. Elle frotta les bras de la chaise et appuya sa tête contre le dossier. « C'est vraiment confortable. Mmm, je l'adore. »_

_Emmett s'agenouilla devant elle. « Je suis content que tu l'aimes Rose. Je veux juste te rendre heureuse. C'est mon plus grand but dans la vie, tu le sais ça ? »_

_Elle lui caressa affectueusement le visage. « Je t'aime Emmett, de tout mon cœur. Tu me rend vraiment heureuse…maintenant, » soupira-t-elle. Emmett soupira lui aussi et regarda Jasper avec des yeux tristes, presque plein de regret. _

_Jasper haussa les épaules, signifiant presque, hey gamin, c'était de ta faute, assume les conséquences maintenant. _

_Mais il acquiesça en reconnaissance de ses actes. Puis Emmett lança un regard à maman qui souriait légèrement, ses yeux exprimant la sympathie, elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. _

_« Je suis si fière de toi, » dit-elle. _

_Elle ne me disait jamais ça. Elle ne me disait jamais rien, elle ne me serrait pas dans ses bras, elle ne m'embrassait pas sur la joue. Elle n'était pas fière de moi. Ma conscience me disait qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être fier. _

_J'en avais tellement marre de ça. Ils avaient cet amour que je voulais moi aussi. J'entrai dans la pièce pour que Bella sache que j'étais là. Je voulais piquer une crise en la voyant être de nouveau sur ses gardes lorsqu'elle m'aperçut. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas continuer à être comme elle était juste avant qu'elle ne me voie ?_

_Carlisle arriva à cet instant. « N'est-ce pas caractéristique ? Rester assis alors qu'il y a du travail à faire. C'est devenu une nouvelle norme que les femmes soient paresseuses, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. _

_Emmett se leva. Il était de dos à Carlisle et je pouvais voir la colère qu'il essayait de masquer avant de se tourner. _

_« Carlisle. Viens dehors, je vais te montrer mon nouveau barbecue, » dit-il froidement. _

_Jasper bondit, « Hey, moi aussi je veux le voir ! Je pense à en acheter un pour notre maison aussi. » _

_Nous allâmes dehors tandis qu'Emmett préparait les hamburgers. Jasper et moi essayâmes de détourner la conversation de Rosalie, pour le bien d'Emmett. _

_Lorsque le dîner fût prêt, Maman servit Emmett car il ne voulait pas laisser Rose se lever de sa chaise à bascule. Il porta la chaise, avec Rosalie dessus, jusqu'à la table au plus grand mécontentement de Carlisle. _

_Carlisle était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque Emmett se leva d'un bond de la table et alla à la cuisine. _

_Il revint avec un pot de confiture de raisin. Il embrassa la joue de Rosalie. « Désolé bébé, j'avais oublié. Esmé t'as aussi préparé du gombo bouilli. »_

_Rosalie lui sourit et commença à préparer son hamburger. C'était la chose la plus dégoûtante que j'avais jamais vue de ma vie. La plus rebutante, infecte…je ne pouvais même pas continuer. Je m'étouffai lorsque j'y jetai un coup d'œil. Je partis dans une quinte de toux et Bella me tapota le dos, me tapant presque. Elle me donna un coup particulièrement vigoureux. Whoa, elle frappait vraiment fort. _

_« Ça va aller, Edward ? » Elle me regardait d'un air un peu suffisant, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur malicieuse. Elle arborait presque un sourire satisfait en me frappant le dos. Presque comme si elle s'en amusait…ça changeait des regards absents que j'avais l'habitude de voir, alors j'y regardai à deux fois. Mais c'était déjà parti, Bella était nerveuse à présent, comme si elle réalisait qu'elle venait de se comporter de manière inattendue. Merde._

_Je reportai mon attention sur le hamburger de Rosalie. Elle mit du gombo bouilli et de la confiture de raisin sur son hamburger avec de la laitue, des tomates et des oignons. Le tout était sur un bagel à la cannelle et aux raisins secs. Elle le mangeait avec des frites. _

_Carlisle jeta sa serviette sur la table. « Emmett, ça suffit comme ça ! Je comprends que vous suiviez les ordres du médecin pour le repos de Rosalie. Cependant, il n'y a aucune raison justifiant cette nourriture infecte. Ça me coupe l'appétit. Débarrasse-toi de ça. »_

_Emmett tapa des mains sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde. « Carlisle, ici c'est ma maison. C'est le seul moyen pour que Rosalie mange de la viande en ce moment. Oui, c'est dégueulasse, mais personne ne t'oblige à le manger. Si tu n'aimes pas, alors ne regarde pas son assiette. Maintenant, arrête de contrarier ma femme. Je veux qu'elle profite de son dîner. Alors on se calme. »_

Le reste de la soirée fut pour le moins délicat. Carlisle et Esmé partirent tout de suite après le dîner.

« Carlisle, je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça. »

Je reportai mon attention sur le présent. Bella commençait à faire un cauchemar ce soir. C'était un autre cauchemar qui impliquait mon père. J'aurais aimé qu'elle en dise plus lorsque mon père était mêlé à ses rêves. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait faire partie de ses cauchemars.

« S'il vous plait-. Maman, aide-moi. » Elle commença à crier. « Il veut me faire du mal. Empêche-le. » Elle pleurait et agitait la tête. Lui faisais-je du mal dans son cauchemar ?

« Bella, je suis là. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je t'aime bébé. » Je la serrai fermement dans mes bras et lui murmurai à l'oreille, tentant de la rassurer.

Elle continua à gémir dans son sommeil. Ça commençait à marcher. J'arrivais à la calmer. Je décidai d'essayer quelque chose de différent.

« Bella, je te fais du mal ? » Demandai-je doucement. J'avais peur de la réponse, mais peut-être que si je comprenais ses cauchemars, je pourrais faire quelque chose pour qu'ils ne reviennent plus.

Je l'observai alors qu'elle plissait le front. M'entendait-elle ? « Bella, qui te fait du mal ? Je vais les en empêcher pour toi bébé. »

Je fus content de voir que sa respiration revenait à la normale et qu'elle se détendait à nouveau. Elle revint se blottir contre moi et retomba dans un sommeil profond. « Bella ? Qui veut te faire du mal ? » Tentai-je une dernière fois.

« Carlisle veut me faire du mal, » marmonna-t-elle.

Je baissai les yeux vers elle, sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là ? Carlisle ne lui ferait jamais de mal. La plupart du temps, il l'ignorait. J'étais le seul à la punir, ça ne pouvait donc pas être ça. Et ça faisait des mois que je ne l'avais pas punie physiquement. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Était-ce cela qu'elle ne voulait pas me dire l'autre soir, sa peur sans fondement de mon père ? Elle ne m'avait jamais frappé comme étant une personne irrationnelle. Elle avait vraiment la tête sur les épaules si on considérait tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Alors de quoi avait-elle peur ? Je me rejouai les interactions entre Bella et mon père dont je pouvais me souvenir; essayant de voir s'il y avait quelque chose qui m'échappait. Ok, Carlisle n'ignorait pas complètement Bella. Il avait vraiment tendance à beaucoup l'observer, mais il ne disait jamais rien. Je savais qu'il voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle soit parfaite. Ça pouvait expliquer son comportement. N'est-ce pas ?

Je soupirai. Tout ça ne me menait nulle part. J'allais devoir attendre et voir si Bella aurait suffisamment confiance en moi pour me parler de sa peur ou alors je devrais demander à Carlisle de quoi est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir peur. Je me glissai hors du lit et enroulai la couverture autour de Bella. J'allai dans le séjour de notre chambre d'hôtel et sortis mon ordinateur portable. Je me disais que je pouvais travailler un peu. En sortant l'ordinateur de sa sacoche, je vis les films que j'avais pris de chez Bella. Je décidai d'en mettre un en marche et de le regarder.

Je regardai les dates sur les boîtiers. J'en avais pris un ancien et deux qui étaient récents. Je mis l'ancien DVD d'abord. L'année inscrite sur le dos du boîtier indiquait que Bella avait 8 ans. L'écran s'illumina sur une image de terrain de baseball. On y voyait Bella à 8 ans, avec des nattes, agitant une batte de baseball. Elle rata la balle qu'on lui avait lancée. Je pouvais entendre la voix d'une femme, qui devait être la mère de Bella, l'encourager. La caméra pivota pour se fixer sur un homme qui se trouvait à l'emplacement des lanceurs.

_« Allez ma chérie. Tu peux le faire. Souviens-toi que rien n'est impossible, » lui dit sa mère._

_Bella était en colère et pleurait. « Je ne peux pas le faire! C'est trop dur. Je suis nulle. »_

_L'homme qui se trouvait à l'emplacement des lanceurs courut jusqu'à elle et s'agenouilla pour la serrer dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait. Je réalisai que c'était son beau-père, Phil._

_« Bella, ma puce, ça va aller. Ne te rabaisse jamais ainsi. Tu peux faire tout ce sur quoi tu concentres ton esprit. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais comme l'a dit ta mère 'rien n'est impossible'. Et si on faisait un jeu de frappe de balles ? »_

_Bella releva la tête en reniflant. « Comment ? »_

_« Eh bien…pense à quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup, » dit-il._

_Je ris en observant Bella plisser le front, en pleine concentration. « James. Il était toujours méchant avec moi, » dit-elle. _

_Je vis Phil jeter un coup regard inquiet à la mère de Bella derrière la caméra. « D'accord Bella, c'est bien. » Il plaça la balle devant elle. « Maintenant, tu vois cette balle ? Imagine que c'est James. Quand je t'enverrai la balle, frappe-la le plus fort possible. Tu veux réessayer ? »_

_Je souris à Bella sur l'écran. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'acquiescer. Phil la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de retourner en courant se placer à la place des lanceurs. _

_Je retins ma respiration en attendant qu'il lance la balle. Je voulais que Bella arrive à la frapper. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle rate ce coup. Je me surpris à murmurer, « Tu peux le faire Bella. » _

_Je l'observai à nouveau plisser le front pour se concentrer. « Je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, James. Regarde bien, » dit-elle, à présent pleine de confiance en elle._

_Phil lui lança la balle et elle la frappa avec sa batte. Elle criait en sautant en l'air. « J'ai réussi! J'ai réussi! » _

_Sa mère l'acclamait derrière la caméra et Phil courut jusqu'à elle, et la porta sur ses épaules. « Ça c'est ma fille. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. » Bella prit la casquette de Phil et la mit sur sa tête. « Je suis une joueuse de baseball comme toi maintenant. »_

_Phil reposa Bella au sol et elle enroula ses bras autour de lui. « Je suis tellement contente que maman se soit mariée avec toi. Je t'aime Phil. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie. Tu es ma petite fille aux yeux chocolat. »_

Je rembobinai le film au moment où Phil reposait Bella à terre. Je fermai les yeux en appuyant sur la touche play. Je m'imaginai Bella comme elle était aujourd'hui; si calme et silencieuse. Puis je vis la petite fille qu'elle était, avec de grands yeux marron pétillants. Elle était tellement fière de son exploit. Puis j'entendis ces mots qu'elle avait si aisément prononcés, mais qu'elle ne me disait pas à moi. 'Je t'aime Phil.' Je rembobinai le DVD et appuyai encore sur play. 'Je t'aime-'. J'arrêtai le film. J'imaginai mon nom venant après ces trois mots. Je les entendais encore et encore dans ma tête 'Je t'aime-Edward'. Mon Dieu, comme ce serait bon d'entendre la femme que j'aimais me dire ces quatre mots magiques, avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'elle en avait eu en les disant à son beau-père.


	32. Annonce

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Oui, oui, je suis encore vivante !

Désolée de vous décevoir mais ce n'est pas un chapitre. Mais c'est petit message pour faire une petite annonce, qui je l'espère, vous fera plaisir.

Je sais que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mis à jour la traduction et je m'en excuse. Cette traduction me demande énormément de temps car les chapitres sont assez longs et en parallèle, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses qui font que je manquais de temps.

En tout cas, dernièrement j'ai eu un petit de temps pour m'y consacrer donc je me suis remis à la traduction de cette fiction. Je ne peux pas encore vous dire quand est-ce que le prochain chapitre arrivera car il faut encore qu'il passe entre les mains de ma bêta pour une correction/relecture mais ça viendra, je vous le promets !

En attendant, pour vous faire patienter, je vous invite à relire peut-être le dernier chapitre, histoire de vous rafraîchir la mémoire, ça peut être utile :)

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont patienté tout ce temps, qui m'ont envoyé des messages et laissé des reviews pour m'encourager à reprendre la traduction, et qui seront là à la publication du prochain chapitre !

Bonne soirée !


	33. Chapter 32

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_J'ai enfin le plaisir de vous publier ce chapitre tant attendu ! Désolée pour l'attente !_

_C'est la rentrée pour moi aussi mais je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre au plus vite. Mais promis, je ne ferais plus d'aussi longue pause !_

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus, vous avez assez patienté comme ça !_

_Merci à Milk40 pour la relecture et correction de ce chapitre._

_Cette fiction appartient à Rmcrms5, je ne fais que la traduire._

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je passai le reste de la nuit à regarder les films que j'avais rapportés avec moi à l'hôtel. Une des vidéos montrait un lac et elle datait uniquement d'un mois avant l'accident. Je regardai ma Bella courir dans tous les sens en bikini et short en jean alors qu'elle jouait au football américain avec plusieurs autres adolescents et Phil. Une fille apparaissait sans cesse, Bella et elle rigolaient, se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille. On faisait un gros plan sur elles, elles avaient leurs bras enroulés autour de l'autre, criant des choses incohérentes en ne cessant pas de rire. Peut-être étaient-elles meilleures amies. Il y avait aussi un garçon qui semblait s'être fixé pour unique objectif d'attraper Bella. Peu importe si elle avait le ballon ou non, et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle en riait. Il ne lui faisait jamais de mal. Il ne la plaquait pas au sol. Il l'attrapait et la jetait sur ses épaules en chatouillant ses flancs pour la faire rire et crier.

Je savais que ma mâchoire était crispée en voyant cela. Je devais me rappeler que Bella n'était pas mienne à cette époque. Elle l'était à présent et elle dormait dans la pièce juste à côté. Désormais, personne d'autre que moi ne la toucherait. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais ce garçon. Jamais.

L'autre vidéo montrait le match du championnat de softball de Bella et la fête qui avait suivi. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe de softball de son école l'année dernière avant de déménager à Forks. Je peux vous dire que cette fille savait manier une batte comme personne. Elle avait réalisé deux coups de circuit et un triple. J'étais impressionné par son talent. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était sexy dans son uniforme. Je me demandais si elle utilisait toujours l'image de James lorsqu'elle était à la batte. La fête se déroulait dans un parc. La meilleure amie de Bella était là, mais dans cette vidéo, elle était blottie contre un garçon. Il avait son bras autour d'elle ils étaient assis sur un banc. Ils s'embrassaient de façon assez poussée. Phil, qui était manifestement en train de filmer, leur cria « Scott ! Toi aussi Janey, ça suffit les démonstrations d'affection en public. Séparez-vous, bon sang. » Donc, elle se prénommait Janey.

Bella avait l'air d'être en train de raconter une histoire à un groupe d'enfants. Elle les faisait tous rire aux larmes. Le garçon du lac était avec elle, son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle était tellement vive, elle rigolait et parlait avec les mains. Le garçon qui était avec elle riait en essayant de garder les mains de Bella baissées. « Bordel Bella, je suis sûr que tu ne serais pas capable de parler si tu n'avais pas de mains, » rit-il. J'entendis Phil rire et approuver. « Ouais, elle est exactement comme sa mère. Elles ne restent jamais en place. »

La Bella à laquelle j'étais habitué était discrète je ne l'avais jamais vueaussi animée. Ce qui était le plus déprimant, c'est que j'avais participé à développer ce nouveau côté chez elle. C'était comme un logiciel, les méthodes de Carlisle et Charlie vous l'installiez à l'intérieur des femmes comme si elles étaient des ordinateurs. C'était assez ignoble en y réfléchissant bien. Ça me rendait envieux de voir Bella rire et plaisanter avec d'autres adolescents. Elle était si libre.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et me rendis compte qu'il était 6 heures du matin. Avec le décalage horaire, ça voulait dire qu'il n'était que 5 heures du matin à Forks. Je savais qu'il était encore tôt mais il fallait que je parle à Jasper. Je l'appelai depuis mon téléphone portable tandis que je fixais l'image sur laquelle j'avais mis pause sur mon ordinateur Bella, la tête rejetée en arrière, riant, une casquette de base-ball sur la tête.

J'entendis Jasper répondre sa voix était groggy de l'autre côté du fil. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je ne peux pas juste vouloir parler à mon frère ? Il faut absolument que quelque chose aille mal ? » Soupirai-je.

Qui étais-je en train d'essayer de berner ? Personne.

« C'est vrai, tu appelles à 5 heures du matin juste parce que tu veux savoir s'il pleut ou non ici, » dit-il avec sarcasme. « Il pleut vraiment, d'ailleurs. Attends une minute. »

Je l'entendis parler doucement à Alice. « Retourne te coucher, bébé. Edward joue au con, comme d'habitude. Tu n'as pas besoin de te réveiller tout de suite. »

J'entendis un marmonnement, « Dépêche-toi de revenir. J'ai froid sans toi. »

J'entendis Jasper lâcher un petit rire. « Je t'aime, Lutin. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Jazzy, » marmonna-t-elle.

Je ressentis un pincement au cœur. Je mourrais d'envie de vivre la même chose qu'eux. J'entendis une porte se refermer et me rendis compte que Jasper avait sûrement dû sortir de la chambre pour ne pas déranger Alice.

« Bon, Edward. Maintenant dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Je n'ai rien fait du tout, Jasper, » dis-je sur la défensive.

Il ne dit rien, il attendit simplement. Je me rendis compte qu'il devait tenir cette technique de notre père. Le jeu de l'attente, un classique, mais je n'avais rien fait de mal. Je n'avais rien à avouer. C'était une accusation injuste.

_Hum, excuse-moi ? Qui a plaqué la femme qu'il prétend aimer contre un mur et a fait usage __de__ sexe pour la dominer ? Ce n'était peut-être pas une punition, mais ça s'en rapprochait beaucoup, connard._

Merde ! La voix était de retour.

« Écoute. Je n'ai pas dormi de toute la nuit. Je suis fatigué et je ne t'ai pas appelé pour que tu m'accuses, » soufflai-je. « J'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais si j'en avais besoin, » lui rappelai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je pinçai l'arête de mon nez et posai ma tête sur le canapé. « On est tombé sur une des anciennes voisines de Bella. Mon Dieu, jamais de toute ma vie une femme ne m'a rendu aussi furieux une vieille femme, toute petite et frêle en plus de ça, » admis-je.

Jasper rit de l'autre côté du fil. « Je l'aime déjà cette vieille dame. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour te gonfler à ce point-là ? »

« Très drôle. Elle a proposé à Bella un moyen de me quitter. Je ne laisserai jamais personne emmener Bella loin de moi, Jasper. » Je pouvais sentir ma colère de tout à l'heure revenir et je savais qu'il pouvait l'entendre dans ma voix.

« Edward, calme-toi, » ordonna-t-il. « Tu ne t'en es pas pris à Bella, hein ? »

« Non, je ne m'en suis pas pris à elle, » raillai-je.

_D'accord, pourquoi ne pas demander au jury ? Que ceux qui y croient lèvent la main. Je ne vois aucune main levée, __connard d'Edward._

Quoi ? Maintenant la voix commençait à m'insulter ? Je soupirai. Ses propos devenaient de plus en plus dursà ignorer.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement ? » Insista-t-il.

« Je lui ai fait promettre qu'elle ne me quitterait jamais, » avouai-je.

« Mon Dieu, Edward ! Est-ce que tu peux passer plus de deux jours sans faire le con ? » Grogna-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas forcer Bella à te faire ce genre de promesse. C'est une chose qui ne se demande pas. Réfléchis de façon rationnelle. La situation de Bella est différente à cause des croyances tordues de notre père en ce qui concerne la famille, soit, mais une personne a le droit de choisir avec qui elle veut être, de qui elle veut s'entourer. Ce sont les gens qui décident de qui sont leurs amis on ne peut pas les forcer à promettre fidélité et loyauté à n'importe qui. Tu essayes de gagner l'amour de Bella. Ça ne marchera pas si tu agis comme un homme de Néandertal. Arrête d'essayer d'être l'enfant chéri de Carlisle. N'as-tu rien entendu de ce qu'on a essayé de te dire ? Je vois bien que tu as entendu, mais est-ce que tu as assimilé? Il y a une différence, tu sais. »

J'avais deux réponses à sa question.

« Je ne suis pas un con, et elle m'a donné sa parole alors où est le problème ? » Demandai-je.

Maintenant je me faisais traiter de con par la voix et par mon frère. Étais-je vraiment un con ? Je ne le pensais pas. Je frottai ma main sur mon torse, essayant de découvrir à quoi était due cette douleur dans ma poitrine.

_Sais-tu ce que ça fait d'avoir mauvaise conscience ? C'est exactement ça. Tu devrais faire des recherches sur les émotions humaines__, espèce de demeuré._

Le silence se fit de l'autre côté du fil et je pouvais imaginer Jasper se tirer les cheveux. Je l'entendis soupirer. « Edward, » commença-t-il, « Je vais te dire quelque chose. Tu ne voudras sûrement pas l'entendre, mais je veux que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre, d'accord ? »

« Très bien, » dis-je, exaspéré.

_Tu ferais mieux de prendre du papier et un stylo, il se peut qu'il y ait une interro surprise sur ça un peu plus tard. Tu n'as toujours eu que des A lorsque tu étais étudiant mais en ce qui concerne le cours d'introduction sur Bella, tu échoues lamentablement._

Je me penchai en arrière et fermai les yeux.

« Edward, tu dois savoir que cette promesse ne signifie rien du tout. Tu as forcé Bella à la faire. Elle ne t'a pas promis de rester avec toi parce qu'elle en avait envie. Je suis sûr qu'elle te l'a promis parce que dans sa tête, si elle n'obtempère pas tu la maltraiteras. C'est tout ce qu'elle n'a pas le choix, elle est piégée dans cette vie. Quelle autre réponse aurait-elle pu te donner ? » Insista-t-il.

« Elle est à moi-, » commençai-je.

« Écoute-toi, Edward ! » Cria Jasper. « J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir t'enregistrer. C'est toujours ta seule et unique réponse, 'Elle est à moi ! Elle m'appartient !' Bella n'est pas le lion en peluche que tu avais quand tu étais petit. C'est une personne. A chaque fois que tu dis ça, tu la dépossèdes de son identité. C'est mal, injuste et cruel. Je me fiche du montant que Carlisle a payé à Charlie. Tu ne la possèdes PAS. Tout ça, c'est dans ta tête, mec. Tu penses honnêtement que Bella choisirait de rester si elle avait le choix maintenant, aujourd'hui ? Non. Elle accepterait la proposition de cette voisine tellement vite que t'en aurais le tournis. »

La douleur dans ma poitrine se fit ressentir davantage, c'était comme un couteau qu'on tortillait dans mon cœur. N'avais-je pas montré à Bella à quel point je l'aimais ? Je le lui disais assez souvent. Que devais-je faire d'autre pour le lui prouver ? C'est avec douleur et crainte que j'écoutai Jasper alors qu'il poursuivait.

« Elle se sauverait aussi loin et aussi vite que possible pour fuir tout ce qu'on lui a fait subir. Elle ne choisirait pas de se marier avec toi si l'alternative était une vie normale. Elle connaît la différence et tu ne peux pas effacer ça, peu importe le temps qu'elle passera avec toi. Elle saura toujours que ce qu'on lui a appris sur l'amour et le mariage en l'élevant, ce n'est pas ce que tu lui offres. Si elle n'avait pas aussi peur de toi, elle essayerait probablement de s'enfuir le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire, lorsqu'elle en aura légalement le droit. Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu as de la chance. Tu as une possibilité, une petite ouverture pour lui montrer de l'amour vé pense qu'elle tient déjà à toi, d'une certaine façon...c'est juste que, tu sais...mec, tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu sembles être un salaud. Mon Dieu, et dire que j'étais exactement pareil au début. Dieu merci, je m'en suis rendu compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour Alice et moi. »

J'entendis Jasper soupirer. « Bella n'est pas un vulgaire jouet, Edward. Pour l'amour de Dieu, cesse de lui dire ça. Ça détruit votre relation. Plus tu le diras, plus elle t'en voudra. Tu vas creuser ta propre tombe... »

Je pinçai de nouveau l'arête de mon nez. Je n'étais pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'il ne cessait de prétendre. Il fallait que je défende mes actes, ils étaient tout à fait logiques.

Je pris une grande inspiration. « Jasper, » commençai-je doucement, tentant de maîtriser mes émotions. « Je sais que Bella n'est pas un jouet. Elle va devenir ma femme. Par conséquent, elle est mienne. » Je décidai de tenter une approche différente avec lui. « Pourrais-tu laisser Alice te quitter ? »

Ha ! Je savais que là, je l'avais eu. Le silence se fit au téléphone. Ciao, satanée voix. Jasper n'était pas un saint non plus. Génial, maintenant j'étais en train de parler à la voix dans ma tête. Je supposai que ce n'était pas si grave. Quand mes arguments ne tiendraient plus la route, alors là il faudrait m'enfermer dans une chambre capitonnée.

La mâchoire me tomba en entendant sa réponse.

« Si ça la rendait plus heureuse, et si je savais que notre père ne lui ferait pas de mal, alors oui. Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en aurais pas le cœur brisé en mille morceaux...mais Edward, il faut que tu réalises que ma situation est différente de la tienne. Nous ne sommes pas dans le même panier. J'ai déjà l'amour d'Alice donc je ne m'inquiète pas qu'elle me quitte. Notre relation s'est développée et nous sommes devenus des partenaires l'un pour l'autre. C'est censé être ça le mariage, on le construit sur l'amour, la confiance et le respect. On sait qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre, mais je ne lui rabâche pas sans cesse comme tu le fais avec Bella. On n'a pas besoin de se promettre constamment qu'on ne se quittera jamais, parce que partir et ne plus être avec elle, bon sang, ça signifierait la fin du monde pour moi. Et c'est la même chose pour elle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle me dit... » rit-il, un peu perdu  
dans l'instant, alors qu'il me parlait de son amour pour Alice.

Il continua, « J'espère que tu sais que tout ça ne fait que te rendre plus faible. Si tu forces à chaque fois Bella à te promettre qu'elle ne partira pas, ça ne fera qu'alimenter ton sentiment d'insécurité. Si tu essayes autant de dominer et d'être fort, alors pourquoi as-tu si peur, Edward ? Tu dois probablement avoir des sueurs froides rien qu'à l'idée qu'un jour Bella ne soit plus là. Je le sais, je ressentais la même chose avec Alice au début. Mais t'en as pas marre de constamment te poser des questions et d'avoir peur ? Tu n'as pas envie de connaître un tel bonheur ? Laisse-moi te dire, le bonheur n'est pas surfait. Le chemin que tu empreintes ne t'y mènera pas. Il te conduira tout droit au désespoir. Et tu ne feras qu'entraîner Bella avec toi dans ta chute. Et sois honnête, si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu ne lui souhaiterais jamais une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas ? Alors est-ce que je peux te suggérer quelque chose, en connaissance de cause ? »

Je soupirai. « Quoi, Jasper ? » Demandai-je, d'un ton las. Comment connaissait-il toutes mes insécurités ? Avait-il déjà ressenti cela au cours de ces deux dernières années ? Pourrais-je vraiment faire en sorte que Bella sente qu'elle vivait un conte de fée avec moi ? Je savais qu'elle était mienne.

« Lorsque j'ai ramené Alice à la maison, sais-tu pourquoi nous nous sommes isolésdans notre maison pendant les premiers mois ? »

« Non, » répondis-je. Je m'étais souvent questionné sur son raisonnement depuis que j'avais découvert davantage de choses sur la vraie nature de leur relation.

« Alice était tellement traumatisée au moment où je l'ai épousée que je pensais qu'elle n'allait jamais m'aimer, encore moins me faire confiance. Je la terrifiais. Elle se recroquevillait de peur à chaque fois que je l'approchais. Je ne pouvais même pas lui prendre la main sans qu'elle ne craigne que je lui fasse du mal. Après, elle craignait que je la punisse parce qu'elle avait eu peur, ce qui l'effrayait encore plus. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre, un vrai démon. C'était un cercle vicieux qui semblait être impossible à briser. Je ne savais pas comment l'approcher. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance que maman m'entende par hasard, quelques jours après que nous soyons rentrés à la maison, alors que j'étais en train de supplier Alice. Maman m'a vraiment aidé, Edward. Je n'aurais probablement toujours pas l'amour, ni la confiance d'Alice à l'heure qu'il est, si maman n'avait pas pris un énorme risque en intervenant. Je dois la relation que je vis aujourd'hui à notre mère. C'était son idée de nous tenir à distance de tout le monde pendant les premiers mois. C'est pour cela que j'autorisais uniquement maman à venir nous voir chez nous. »

« Jasper ? » L'interrompis-je. « Est-ce que...tu l'appelles 'maman'...devant elle ? » Je ressentis un pincement dans ma poitrine. Je crois que je connaissais la réponse.

« Oui Edward, je l'appelle 'maman', quand Carlisle n'est pas dans les parages, » répondit-il. Sa voix était pleine de regret. « Nous avons eu tort de laisser Carlisle nous empêcher de l'appeler 'maman'. Elle ne méritait pas la façon dont nous l'avons traitée après ce jour-là. Mon Dieu, cette conversation me rappelle tout ce que nous avons fait...J'ai passé les deux dernières années à tenter de me racheter, et je continuerai toute ma vie, ça c'est certain… Tu comprends ? »

Je ne pouvais pas dire que je comprenais. Je n'avais pas obtenu le pardon de ma mère...pas encore.

« Lorsque tu reviendras, tu devrais vraiment prendre le temps de parler à maman. Elle t'aime et tu lui manques. Tu as toujours été plus proche d'elle qu'Emmett et moi. Profite du fait qu'elle soit là maintenant. »

En l'écoutant parler, je savais que Jasper se remémorait toutes les horribles choses que nous avions dites et faites à notre mère après que Carlisle nous ait dit qu'elle ne méritait plus notre amour, ni notre respect. Nous nous faisions réprimander lorsque nous lui montrions des signes de gentillesse ou d'affection. Le soir où Carlisle l'avait laissée sortir du sous-sol, une fois le dîner terminé, nous avions dressé notre liste de tâches humiliantes qui étaient destinées à nos futures femmes. Carlisle avait fait faire à notre mère chacune de ces tâches pour nous. J'avais même été récompensé pour avoir trouvé la tâche la plus humiliante de toutes. Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de ce que c'était, et je n'en avais pas envie.

« Je vais le faire, Jasper. En réalité, j'y pense depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant, » lui assurai-je.

« Edward, ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que je n'aurais jamais connu la véritable Alice, et elle ne serait jamais tombée amoureuse de moi, si nous n'avions pas eu du temps pour nous tous seuls, pour baisser nos gardes. Je suis devenu son pilier et elle, le mien. Tu comprends ? On se soutient mutuellement. Elle était libre de me dire ce qu'elle ressentait et j'étais libre de la laisser faire. Je n'étais pas obligé de regarder sans cesse par-dessus mon épaule de peur que Carlisle me surprenne en train de laisser Alice me dire 'non'. Elle agit comme bon lui semble et fait ce qu'elle veut chez nous. Et je l'aime, donc tout ce qu'elle fait est beau. Carlisle, Charlie, et tous ceux qui vivent cet amour dénaturé et adapté à leurs propres besoins malsains sont tordus, et j'essaye juste de changer ça chez toi. Je ne veux pas que tu passes à côté du plus beau sentiment au monde l'amour de ta femme. »

« Donc profite de ce moment loin de tout le monde. Tu as offert à Bella ce voyage comme cadeau, alors fais en sorte que ce soit un vrai cadeau. Rappelle-toi que ce voyage va être difficile pour elle. C'était sa maison, où elle était aimée pour ce qu'elle était. Tu lui as arraché tout ça avec ton comportement. Profite de ce moment pour apprendre à connaître la vraie Bella. » Il fit une pause et rit, « J'ai fait sa connaissance, Edward, et je pense que tu l'aimerais beaucoup. Si tu baissais ta garde, je pense qu'elle t'apprécierait aussi. A vrai dire, tous les deux vous êtes tout à fait compatibles- »

Son commentaire me fit réagir. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'j'ai fait sa connaissance' ? » Demandai-je.

« Je veux juste dire qu'elle se cache uniquement de Carlisle et toi, » dit-il, content de lui. « C'est une personne différente lorsqu'elle est avec Alice, maman ou Rosalie. Enfin, elle n'est pas différente, elle est juste Bella. C'est avec toi qu'elle est différente. Tu as eu des petits aperçus d'elle, mais tu n'as pas tout vu. C'est comme regarder le remake d'un film classique. Il y a des ressemblances, mais le remake n'est jamais aussi bien que l'original. Et comme elle sait qu'elle est en sécurité avec moi, j'ai eu le privilège de la rencontrer également. Tu passes à côté d'une fille géniale en agissant comme tu le fais. » Je l'entendis commencer à rire de l'autre côté du fil. « Elle a un sens de l'humour fantastique. Je m'en suis pissé dessus... » Dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Je grognai de frustration. Je pouvais sentir les vieilles rivalités essayer de refaire surface. Jasper avait tout ce dont j'avais envie. Pourquoi ne pas faire une check-list ?

Il avait une femme qui l'aimait.

Il avait avec ma mère cette relation que je n'avais plus et qui me manquait.

Et maintenant, il était plus proche de Bella que je ne l'étais.

_Eh bien, peut-être que tu devrais essayer de suivre son conseil, Crétin. Tout ça, tu pourrais l'avoir toi aussi si-_

Génial, maintenant la voix ressemblait à une info-publicité.

Jasper dut comprendre mon silence. « Edward, tu n'as pas intérêt à te venger sur Bella à cause de ce que je viens de te dire, » m'avertit-il. « Je n'essayepas de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'il y a une tout autre personne en Bella, et tu passes à côté d'elle parce que tu t'accroches trop à la façon dont Carlisle nous a élevés. Sous la couverture en plastique se cache une jeune femme radieuse. C'est juste qu'elle se cache parce qu'elle a été effrayée par tout ce qu'elle a enduré entre les mains de sa propre famille et de la nôtre. C'est l'amour de cette Bella-là que tu veux. Tu n'obtiendras jamais l'amour que tu désires de ta 'Barbie'. Elle n'est pas réelle, elle fait juste semblant. Carlisle t'a convaincu de créer une version plastique de l'originale. Crois-moi, si elle te donne son amour, elle voudra rester avec toi pour toujours. T'es un mec bien quand tu veux. Peux-tu faire ça, Edward ? Peux-tut'accorder cette chance, une chance à tous les deux ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Jasper. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment lâcher prise. Mais si je le fais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand on sera rentré à la maison ? » Demandai-je. « Comment vous faites Alice et toi pour garder tout ça secret ? Rappelle-toi que moi je suis encore coincé dans la maison de Carlisle jusqu'en juin, ce sera beaucoup plus difficile de jouer la comédie en étant aussi proche... »

« Écoute, Edward. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas dormir un peu ? Décide d'abord si tu veux t'accorder cette chance, et après tu verras ce qui arrivera. Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Bella de te faire visiter Phoenix aujourd'hui ? Ce sera peut-être également plus facile pour elle de se détendre à tes côtés. Rappelle-toi que ce sera aussi difficile pour elle de te faire réellement confiance que pour toi de la laisser faire. Tu t'inquiéteras de ce qui se passera à la maison quand tu seras de retour. Si tu passes la semaine à t'inquiéter de ce qui se passera plus tard, tu n'auras jamais le courage de faire ce qu'il faut maintenant. »

« D'accord, Jasper. Merci encore. » J'étais sur le point de raccrocher mais je stoppai en songeant subitement à quelque chose. « Hey, Jasper ? » Demandai-je.

« Ouais ? »

Je fis une pause. « Comment elle est ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence de l'autre côté. Je suppose qu'il essayait de trouver la meilleure façon de me répondre.

« C'est une fille géniale, Edward. Tu as beaucoup de chance de l'avoir dans ta vie. Elle a énormément à offrir...si on lui en laisse la chance. Je n'en dirais pas plus. »

« Merci. » Je raccrochai le téléphone et restai un moment assis, assimilant ce qu'il venait de me dire. Les dernières vidéos que j'avais regardées dataient de l'année dernière. Les aperçus que j'avais eus de Bella avaient tous une chose en commun. C'était la Bella que je voulais apprendre à connaître. C'était la fille dont j'étais amoureux, et j'en voulais plus d'elle.

J'éteignis mon ordinateur et me levai du canapé. Je retournai doucement vers la chambre à coucher. J'entrouvris légèrement la porte afin que la lumière n'atteigne que le bas du lit, laissant le haut dans l'ombre pour ne pas réveiller Bella. Je m'approchai du lit et observai son corps. Elle était pelotonnée comme un chaton, sur son flanc avec les mains glissées sous l'oreiller. La couverture avait glissé jusqu'à sa taille, m'exposant le haut de son corps. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et ses cheveux éparpillés sur son visage et ses épaules. Je repoussai doucement ses cheveux de son visage. Elle était tellement belle, même dans son sommeil. Je remarquai qu'elle avait la chaire de poule et elle frissonna. Je tirai la couverture pour la couvrir et souris lorsqu'elle se déplaça vers l'arrière, de mon côté du lit. Son bras glissa derrière elle. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils dans son sommeil avant de s'enfouir davantage sous la couverture. Je me rendis compte qu'elle était en train de me chercher de chercher ma chaleur.

Je retournai doucement de mon côté du lit et retirai mon boxer avant de grimper dans le lit. J'attirai doucement Bella vers moi. Elle se retourna et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, en passant un bras et une jambe autour de moi. Bella était un sacré numéro dans son sommeil, toujours à s'étaler avec ses bras et ses jambes dans tous les sens. Si je n'étais pas sous son charme, ça m'aurait agacé.

J'embrassai le haut de sa tête et réfléchis à ce que Jasper avait dit sur le fait de nous accorder du temps. Je n'aurais plus l'occasion d'être complètement seul avec Bella, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, avant notre lune de miel ou que la construction de notre maison soit terminée. J'avais même offert un bonus au constructeur pour qu'il fasse en sorte de la terminer d'ici la fin du mois de mai. Vivre avec Carlisle devenait un cauchemar. Il réclamait de plus en plus d'informations sur la formation de Bella. Ses commentaires devenaient carrément grossiers, épouvantables même. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je penserais même qu'il prenait son pied avec ça.

Penser à ça me rappela les cauchemars de Bella. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle faisait des cauchemars de lui. Pour l'instant elle n'avait pas entendu ses pires commentaires**,** mais elle en avait déjà assez entendu sur ses idées de punitions. Je m'assoupis en réfléchissant à la façon dont j'allais aborder le reste de ce voyage. Je me plierais aux directives de Jasper. C'était pour Bella, tout ça c'était pour elle. Je l'aimais et je voulais son amour. J'avais besoin de son amour.

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillai avec Edward blotti derrière moi, son bras enroulé autour de ma taille, me serrant contre lui. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre ma nuque et mon épaule. Je n'arrivais pas à voir le réveil depuis mon côté du lit, mais à en juger par la lumière du soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre de l'autre pièce, il devait au moins être 8 heures du matin. J'étais surprise de voir qu'Edward n'était pas encore réveillé. Habituellement, il se réveillait à 5 heures du matin les jours de semaine et ne dépassait jamais 7 heures les week-ends. Après tout, ça me prenait du temps de préparer tous les jours un petit déjeuner complet, pensai-je avec sarcasme. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de céréales ou de barres muesli ? Si je ne faisais pas ces longues promenades dans le jardin d'Esmé ou depuis l'allée devant la maison jusqu'au portail, qui était toujours verrouillé, je pèserais probablement une tonne. Mais encore une fois, il m'était assez difficile de grossir puisqu'Edward mesurait aussi mes portions de nourriture, songeai-je avec ironie.

J'étais en train de changer. Je pouvais le sentir. Tout me semblait différent, tout avait un goût différent et une odeur différente. J'étais en train de m'engourdir. Mon seul réconfort sensoriel était le parfum de mes cheveux, de mon shampoing. C'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé chez moi.

Peut-être que je devenais folle. Peut-être que comme j'avais tellement pris l'habitude de tourner un bouton invisible pour devenir deux personnes différentes, je m'étais officiellement diagnostiquée avecun trouble de la personnalité multiple? Parfois, j'avais l'impression de vraiment péter les plombs. Que se passerait-il dans un an ? J'étais ici depuis des mois, bientôt six c'était la moitié d'une année. Comment diable allais-je pouvoir faire ça pendant toute une vie ? STOP Bella, cria ma voix intérieure et rationnelle. Il fallait que j'arrête ça tout de suite. Emprunter de nouveau ce chemin, ce serait comme tomber dans un trou noir sans issue. Pas besoin d'y réfléchir profondément. Ça ne changerait rien d'y penser, je ne pouvais rien contrôler de tout ça. C'était ma vie et je survivrais.

Je soufflai, allongée dans le lit. J'étais toujours furieuse à cause d'hier. Ma voix intérieure était toujours très sarcastique et énervée lorsque j'étais en colère contre Edward. C'était la seule forme de vengeance que j'avais. Je ne pouvais pas dire à Edward ce que je ressentais alors je me contentais de dire ce que je pensais de lui. Le comportement qu'il avait eu chez moi m'avait tellement irritée que j'aurais pu cracher des clous, comme disait ma mère. Je n'avais jamais compris cette expression jusqu'à récemment. J'étais en colère parce que je n'avais pas pu l'empêcher de me faire ce qu'il m'avait fait et qu'il m'avait donné envie de lui malgré tout cela. Je soupirai. M'apitoyer sur mon sort ne servait à rien, ça me faisait juste sentir encore plus mal. Je commençai à passer en revue ma liste de toutes les qualités chez Edward et les petites choses qui avaient changé chez lui jusqu'ici. Je souris légèrement à ma liste. Elle avait commencé à s'allonger avant ce voyage. Si Edward changeait, il serait plus heureux, sa vie en serait meilleure, ce qui en retour rendrait également ma vie meilleure.

Je possédais un téléphone portable à présent. La belle affaire. C'était humiliant. C'était un de ces téléphones pour jeunes enfants avec lesquels on pouvait uniquement composer des numéros pré-enregistrés. Il me servait uniquement pour appeler Edward ou quelqu'un de la famille en cas de besoin. C'était après qu'une tempête de neige ait touché Forks qu'Edward avait décidé qu'il me fallait impérativement un téléphone, parce que le lycée avait fermé plus tôt que prévu. Je n'avais aucun moyen de prévenir qui que ce soit qu'il fallait qu'on vienne me chercher. Je ne connaissais même pas le numéro de portable d'Edward, ni le numéro de la maison. Comment vous expliquez ça à quelqu'un, vous ? Je ne pouvais pas demander à quelqu'un de me déposerpuisque le portail était toujours verrouillé et que l'unique façon d'entrer était de connaître le code ou d'avoir la télécommande, que je n'avais pas. J'avais donc dit à mes amis qu'Edward était déjà en chemin pour qu'ils partent. J'avais attendu à l'extérieur du lycée pendant plus d'une heure. Edward avait bondi hors de sa voiture en braillant mon nom et en jurant alors qu'il se frayait un chemin sur le verglas. Il croyait que j'étais sur le point de mourir, c'était assez amusant de le voir aussi bouleversé, si on faisait abstraction de mes membres gelés. Après une petite sieste et un thé chaud, Edward m'avait raconté qu'il avait par hasard entendu des parents travaillant à l'hôpital qui disaient que le lycée avait fermé plus tôt et qu'il avait immédiatement compris que j'étais dans une situation difficile sans personne à contacter. J'avais passé 4 jours au lit à cause d'une grippe, Edward avait donc dû retourner dormir sur le canapé. Ça lui apprendrait. Mais je devais admettre qu'il s'était bien occupé de moi. Il était resté à la maison pour prendre soin de moi, m'apporter mes repas et il s'asseyait près du lit pour regarder des films et jouer au scrabble avec moi. J'eus un petit sourire en me rappelant que ça n'avait pas beaucoup amusé Carlisle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward, il était encore endormi. Je soupirai. Combien de temps allait-il encore dormir ? J'étais réveillée, mais je ne pouvais pas quitter le lit tant que lui aussi n'était pas réveillé une de ses nombreuses règles idiotes. Il fallait vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes. Je décidai de voir si je pouvais sortir du lit sans le réveiller, et ensuite je reviendrai immédiatement. Je déplaçai doucement son bras de ma taille au moins je n'étais pas piégée entre ses bras comme il m'arrivait de l'être parfois. Certains matins, je me réveillais et il me serrait tellement fort que je pouvais à peine respirer, et il se réveillait à la seconde où je bougeais dans ses bras. Plus le temps passait, plus je parvenais à comprendre Edward. Il avait des problèmes. Colère, angoisse de séparation, peur de l'abandon...la liste était encore longue. Je voulais l'aider, mais Edward était un vrai con. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait écouter mes conseils. Je sortis du lit avec précaution, toujours en tenant son bras au-dessus de moi, et tournai mon oreiller contre lui de façon à ce qu'il le tienne à ma place. Je soupirai de soulagement et allai rapidement aux toilettes, en refermant doucement la porte derrière moi.

Une fois mon petit moment d'humanité terminé, je retournai au lit. Je restai à regarder Edward pendant un moment. Je souris. Ses cheveux allaient être sacrément en bataille à son réveil. On aurait dit qu'il avait essayé de se les arracher, ils partaient dans tous les sens. Je remarquai qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux comme s'il n'avait pas dormi, mais je devais avouer que son physique était à couper le souffle.

Si l'amour était basé sur l'apparence, j'aurais été amoureuse d'Edward dès le début. Mais mes parents m'avaient bien éduquée. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, parce que je n'étais pas amoureuse d'Edward, aussi beau soit-il. Il avait quelque peu changé, mais comment pouvais-je l'aimer ? Honnêtement, on tombe amoureux avec le temps, sauf si c'est le coup de foudre au premier regard. Mais la première fois que j'avais croisé le regard d'Edward, j'étais attachée et bâillonnée donc autant éliminer ça. Mais je l'aimais bien maintenant. Mon Edward je l'aimais beaucoup. J'appréciais les petites choses qu'il avait changées chez lui pour moi, j'adorais lorsqu'il baissait sa garde – son apparence convenable et contrôlée – et qu'il se détendait. Il semblait...plus humain. J'aimais lorsqu'il riait. Je voulais apprendre à connaître l'homme dont Esmé m'avait parlé. Ce serait tellement plus facile s'il voulait bien se laisser aller. Je n'allais pas fonder ma confiance sur le fait qu'il me laisse choisir moi-même ma boisson maintenant. Il allait devoir faire de plus choses aussi, comme arrêter d'être aussi possessif et de me laisser un peu souffler.

Je décidai de tenter ma chance. Edward était endormi, ça pouvait donc être ma seule opportunité. Je me raidis c'était le moment ou jamais. J'allai chercher des vêtements dans le placard et retournai dans la salle de bainpour me préparer. Je laissai la porte en partie ouverte pour pouvoir entendre la respiration d'Edward. S'il se réveillait et qu'il me voyait, ça allait barder. Je retournai dans la chambre. Il dormait toujours bien.

Maintenant si je pouvais juste sortir sans qu'il ne bouge. Je fermai la porte de la chambre en sortant et enfilai mes chaussures avant de me diriger rapidement vers la porte principale. Je posai ma main sur la poignée et écoutai une dernière fois Edward. Je n'entendais toujours rien, j'ouvris donc la porte et sortis. Lorsque je fus dans le couloir, je tentai de fermer doucement la porte mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quelpoint elle était lourde. Je courus rapidement jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuyai sur le bouton. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on soit au 18ème étage ? Il n'aurait pas pu prendre une chambre au premier ou deuxième étage pour que je puisse juste dévaler les escaliers ? Non, maintenant il fallait que je reste là, prête à bondir au plafond, à attendre un satané ascenseur.

Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque je vis les chiffres se rapprocher de notre étage. 13...14...15...encore quelques étages et l'ascenseur serait là. J'étais tellement concentrée sur les portes de l'ascenseur que je sursautai lorsque j'entendis crier mon nom. Il m'avait trouvée. Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

PUTAIN !

**Edward POV**

Je me réveillai en entendant une porte se fermer et me rendis compte que Bella n'était pas dans le lit. Je me levai, enfilai mon boxer et mon jean qui étaient posés sur la chaise.

« Bella ? » Appelai-je. J'attendis qu'elle réponde mais je n'entendis rien. Je me rappelai de mon rêve et je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. J'avais plusieurs fois fait le même rêve dans lequel Bella était partie et je n'arrivais pas à la retrouver. Je me réveillais toujours avec des sueurs froides, jusqu'à ce que je m'assure que Bella était pelotonnée contre moi ou la tête sur mon épaule. J'allai dans le salon, espérant la trouver là-bas. Elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était nulle part dans notre suite. Je sortis en courant de la chambre et regardai désespérément dans le couloir. Je la vis au bout de celui-ci, en train d'attendre l'ascenseur.

« Bella ! » Criai-je en courant dans le couloir jusqu'à elle. Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. Je vis ses épaules s'affaisser. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à ce que ça voulait dire. Je l'attrapai juste au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. « Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? » Demandai-je. J'avais du mal à respirer, non pas parce que j'avais couru dans le couloir, mais à cause de mon angoisse.

Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.

Bella regarda les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer avant de se tourner vers moi. Elle fouilla dans mon regard avant de répondre. Mon regard était vide, je faisais attention à ne pas la laisser voir que la peur que je ressentais essayait de dominer ma colère face à sa trahison. Oui, j'étais en colère, mais la fureur n'était pas comparable à la terreur. Je voulais pleurer rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle ne soit plus là. Mon Dieu, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si elle était partie.

« Je- j'allais juste chercher notre petit déjeuner. Il commençait à se faire tard et je ne savais pas combien de temps tu allais encore dormir. Je suis désolée, j'avais faim, » dit-elle en fixant son regard sous le mien.

Je passai mon bras autour d'elle et commençai à la ramener vers notre chambre. « Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas aller prendre un petit déjeuner dehors à la place ? J'ai juste besoin d'une petite minute pour me préparer. » Je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'interroger dans le couloir où n'importe qui pourrait nous entendre.

Je baissai les yeux vers Bella. Elle était en train de mâchouiller sa lèvre et je savais que ça voulait dire qu'elle était nerveuse et qu'elle me mentait. J'insérai notre carte magnétique dans la porte et fis entrer Bella dans la chambre. Je lui fis face après avoir fermé la porte. Maintenant qu'elle était là et que je pouvais la voir, la colère était de retour. Elle avait juré de ne pas me quitter. Jasper avait dit que ça ne signifiait rien, mais pour moi, ça voulait dire beaucoup.

« Isabella, assieds-toi, » dis-je froidement. Je pris une profonde inspiration afin de tempérer mon humeur et de ne pas l'effrayer. Au moins, je m'étais souvenu que j'essayais de gagner sa confiance et que si je m'en prenais à elle, ça me pénaliserait.

Elle s'assit et pour la première fois je remarquai les vêtements qu'elle portait. C'était une jupe blanche en jean et un de mes hauts préférés, tissé bleu, avec des talons. C'était l'une de mes tenues préférées. Je l'avais emmenée faire du shopping avant notre voyage pour qu'elle s'achète de nouveaux vêtements pour le printemps. Cette virée s'était bien passée, et elle l'avait été utile à plusieurs niveaux; premièrement, Bella l'avait appréciée. Elle avait eu un vrai sourire aux lèvres lorsque j'avais fait venir une conseillère en image pour l'habiller avec des hauts transparents et de jolies robes. Je la regardai à présent. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés et elle s'était maquillée. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours. Ses mains étaient fermement collées l'une contre l'autre sur ses genoux. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas parlé. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers moi, et je ne fus pas surpris de voir de la peur dans son regard.

N'était-ce pas génial, je l'avais effrayée. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre maintenant. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, elle était partie ! Ce n'était pas de ma faute...attendez, pourquoi est-ce que j'essayais de me justifier ?

_Parce que tu n'es pas aussi demeuré que ce que je pensais. Si tu as l'impression d'être un monstre, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas, il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte._

Ah, mesdames et messieurs, la voix est de retour !

Je surplombai Bella et soutins son regard. « Tu veux bien t'expliquer ? Tu croyais que je plaisantais quand je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais jamais partir que je te poursuivrais et ramènerais ? Je ne blaguais pas ! » Ma voix continua de s'élever jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à lui crier dessus. J'avais l'air désespéré.

Elle tressaillit face à mes accusations. Ses yeux étaient en train de se remplir de larmes.

« Je veux une réponse, Isabella, » ordonnai-je.

Elle prit une inspiration, tremblotante, et baissa les yeux alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle les essuya avec colère. Je l'entendis marmonner, « Je ne vais pas pleurer, merde. »

Elle prit deux autres inspirations avant de relever les yeux vers moi. Elle contrôlait ses émotions. En fait, elle arborait un air très détaché en me fixant. « Je n'essayais pas de te quitter, Edward, » répondit-elle de façon monotone. Et en y regardant bien, elle semblait presque...eh bien, agacée. Ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

Je haussai un sourcil à son attention, sceptique. « Alors pourquoi es-tu sortie de notre chambre ? Je ne veux pas non plus que tu te serves du prétexte du petit déjeuner. Je veux la vérité. »

« J'allais chercher notre petit déjeuner. Je t'assure. Tu veux que je te fasse confiance ? Eh bien, je veux que toi aussi tu me fasses confiance. Je me suis dit que si je sortais sans que tu le saches et que je revenais toute seule, tu verrais que tu n'as pas besoin de me surveiller autant. » Elle désigna ses vêtements d'un geste. C'était une de mes tenues préférées et elle le savait. « Je voulais aussi que tu vois que je peux m'habiller toute seule, que je peux prendre des décisions. Je ne suis pas une enfant, » finit-elle, doucement.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et la tirai sur mes genoux. J'avais besoin de la prendre dans mes bras pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien là. J'étais tellement attaché à elle que ça me faisait peur, j'avais l'impression d'être un pion. Mais quelle importance ? Je n'avais pas perdu Bella. Elle était là...elle était là...Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle avait dit. Si je n'avais eu cette conversation avec Jasper, j'aurais pris tout ça pour un acte de défi de sa part. Je déglutis en réalisant que j'aurais puni physiquement Bella si elle avait fait ça à un autre moment avant aujourd'hui. Je devais permettre à Bella de s'exprimer librement, selon Jasper. Si je la punissais pour l'avoir fait, cela aurait été...Je commençais à le voir comme...Cela aurait été de la maltraitance. Je n'étais pas un monstre.

« Je te crois, Bella. Je suis désolé d'avoir tiré des conclusions aussi hâtivement. Tu sais, c'était la première fois que je me réveillais sans que tu sois à côté de moi... » Je soupirai, elle connaissait le reste. Je levai son visage vers moi et l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres. Je souris en réalisant que ça m'avait fait du bien de dire à Bella que j'étais désolé. C'était presque libérateur de lui avouer que je n'étais pas parfait. Je repensai aux paroles de Maddie à l'hôpital. Elle m'avait dit que je n'étais pas parfait et qu'il fallait que j'arrête d'essayer de l'être. Je fus récompensé par l'un des sourires de Bella alors qu'elle se détendait dans mes bras. Elle me fit un bisou sur le nez, c'était sa façon de me montrer que j'avais fait quelque chose qu'elle appréciait. Ces bisous étaient adorables, et les yeux de Bella pétillaient, elle semblait... prise de vertige.

« J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose pendant que nous sommes ici, puisque tu as déjà commencé à prendre des décisions sans mon avis ce matin. Pendant cette semaine, je te suivrai et ferai ce que tu voudras. Aujourd'hui, au lieu de retourner chez toi, pourquoi tu ne me ferais pas visiter la ville ? Emmène-moi où tu voudras. Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur ton passé, et je veux en savoir plus. On continuera d'emballer tes affaires demain, » suggérai-je.

Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude grandir dans ses yeux alors que je lui exposais mes plans. Son regard fouillait le mien, cherchant à savoir si c'était un piège avant d'accepter l'offre. Je détestais cette comparaison, mais Bella était presque comme le chien de Pavlov. Le chien avait subi un lavage de cerveau de façon à répondre à la cloche, même s'il n'y avait aucune récompense pour lui Bella aussi réagissait de façon automatique à certaines situations, comme maintenant. La légèreté de la situation disparut- je faisais un effort pour faire quelque chose qui la rendrait heureuse et elle s'attendait à être punie si elle acceptait sans y réfléchir.

Elle pensait toujours que tous mes actes de gentillesse étaient un genre de test, alors elle n'y croyait jamais. Encore un autre résultat des méthodes d'entraînement de Charlie. C'était une des techniques qu'il utilisait afin que la fille n'ait plus aucune aspiration. Je devais avouer que c'était efficace même si je commençais à le regretter. Bella ne réagissait jamais de façon réellement spontanée, peu importe ce que je faisais pour elle. Elle attendait toujours avant de répondre.

Tous mes interrogatoires avec Carlisle m'avaient permis d'en apprendre plus sur les horreurs auxquelles Bella, Rosalie et Alice avaient été confrontées dans cette maison. Elles vivaient vraiment un enfer entre les mains du diable. Je ne dramatisais pas les choses, cette putain de situation était scandaleuse. Carlisle avait aidé à organiser la formation et il voulait que j'apprenne tout ce qu'il fallait pour former Bella. Il avait même laissé entendre qu'il serait fier de moi si je prenais la relève pour la famille. Certainement pas. Cette fois-ci, je ne chercherais pas à obtenir son approbation.

Jasper essayait sans cesse de me pousser à emmener Bella chez le thérapeute d'Alice. Je savais que je pouvais l'aider. Elle n'avait besoin de personne d'autre en dehors de moi pour l'aider à guérir. Elle n'était pas traumatisée comme Alice. J'étais persuadé que je pouvais l'aider à s'en sortir tout seul.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle avec précaution.

J'acquiesçai et embrassai son front. « Oui Bella, je le pense. Cette semaine, c'est toi qui gères. Je t'y encourage, on est sur ton territoire ici, alors montre-moi. Mais comprends bien que ce n'est pas facile pour moi de faire ça. Ça ne vaut que pour cette semaine et si à un moment j'ai l'impression que tu profites de la situation, je mettrai fin à tout ça. On est d'accord ? »

« Merci, Edward ! » Cria-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de moi. « Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas ! »

Je remerciai silencieusement Jasper. Ses yeux pétillaient de nouveau et c'était pour moi. Je ris. « Okay alors, par quoi on commence ? »

« D'abord, on mange. J'ai faim. Oh ! Je veux t'emmener dans un endroit où ils font le meilleur pain perdu du monde. Ils font leur pain eux-mêmes. C'est extraordinaire, » s'extasia-t-elle. Elle se leva de mes genoux et me tira par le bras. « Mais il faut qu'on se dépêche ou il n'y aura plus rien. »

« D'accord, laisse-moi prendre des vêtements propres et on pourra y aller, » lui dis-je en riant alors que je me dirigeais vers la chambre. J'étais curieux d'essayer ce fameux pain perdu, elle disait que c'était son préféré.

Le commentaire de Bella me fit arrêter net. « Est-ce que j'ai aussi le droit de choisir tes vêtements ? » Demanda-t-elle avec précaution, en faisant ressortir sa hanche sur le côté et en haussant un sourcil. Je devais donner raison à Emmett, cette attitude fougueuse...c'était sexy.

« D'accord Bella, tu veux que je porte quelle chemise aujourd'hui ? »

Elle sourit à ma réponse et me rejoignit. Je fus surpris lorsqu'elle m'attira vers elle et m'offrit un baiser passionné. Ses doigts s'entortillèrent dans mes cheveux alors que je glissais mes bras autour de sa taille. J'ouvris ma bouche pour accueillir sa langue. Elle dominait ce baiser. Elle suça ma langue dans sa bouche et la caressa à plusieurs reprises avec la sienne, tandis que ses lèvres se mouvaient sur les miennes. Je la rapprochai de moi, lui permettant de sentir l'effet que me faisait son baiser. Elle brisa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle secoua la tête. « Tu peux mettre ce que tu veux. Je n'ai pas besoin de choisir tes vêtements. Je voulais juste voir si tu m'aurais vraiment laissé le faire, » avoua-t-elle timidement. Elle sourit et embrassa mon nez. Bingo !

Je réalisai qu'elle était en train de me tester et je venais tout juste de gagner un peu plus sa confiance. « Bella, je te l'ai dit et je vais te le redire, je suis un homme de parole. Je t'ai dit que cette semaine était pour toi et je le pense vraiment. Je t'aime. » Je pris son visage au creux de mes mains et caressai sa joue avec mon pouce.

« Je sais, » dit-elle en détournant le regard.

Je soupirai et commençai à dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle me repoussa gentiment. « Va. J'ai faim et je veux manger. Tu me fais perdre du temps sur ma semaine, » rit-elle.

Je savais que ça la mettait mal à l'aise à chaque fois que je lui disais que je l'aimais. Je me tournai et elle m'attrapa par le poignet, je pivotai vers elle. Je fus momentanément pris de cours par son regard pénétrant. Il était intense et enflammé comme jamais, me laissant stupéfait et sans voix.

« Tu prends un risque, » dit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils, comme si quelque chose la frustrait, comme si c'était impossible, « Et je...je suis, hum, très contente que tu fasses ça, » finit-elle en secouant la tête.

Je souris en hochant la tête, lui signifiant que je partageais son avis. Je crois que je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'était différent pour moi aussi. Je repris mon chemin vers la chambre, satisfait.

« Merci, » haleta-t-elle avec émotion.

**Bella POV**

J'étais en état de choc. Mon esprit était en ébullition, complètement embrouillé...par la joie, l'incrédulité, la gratitude. Je dus résister à l'envie de sauter dans tous les sens lorsqu'Edward alla dans la chambre. Il faudrait que je pense à remercier Jasper en rentrant. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que ça allait marcher et je savais que je prenais le risque de souffrir en faisant ça. Je sentis les battements de mon cœur ralentir et je soupirai de soulagement. Je m'assis sur le canapé en attendant Edward et réfléchis aux endroits où je voulais aller pour montrer à Edward qui j'étais. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que ça avait marché. Jasper était un génie.

C'était le week-end juste avant que nous partions. Edward était à l'hôpital avec Carlisle, et Esmé était à la jardinerie, j'avais donc passé l'après-midi chez Alice et Jasper. Emmett était chez lui, à s'occuper de Rosalie. Nous étions tous choqués de la façon dont Emmett avait changé. Il donnait à Rosalie encore plus de raisons de l'aimer maintenant. Elle avait enfin trouvé l'homme qu'elle méritait d'avoir et il faisait tout ça par lui-même. Enfin, presque tout. Il avait tendance à débarquer chez Jasper pour avoir des conseils.

_« Bella, crois-moi, » insista Jasper. « Si Emmett peut changer alors Edward en est aussi capable. Profite de ce voyage pour briser ses barrières. Ça va marcher. Il ne s'y attendra pas. »  
_

_Je secouai ma tête. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu sais tout le mal qu'il me fera si je fais ça ? Jasper, avec tout le respect que je te dois, tu n'as jamais eu à subir les punitions d'Edward. Tu n'as pas idée- »_

_« Tu me fais confia__nce ? » M'interrompit Jasper.  
_

_Je ris. « Jasper, tu es le seul homme en qui j'ai confiance depuis que j'ai emménagé ici. Les autres, je ne leur fais pas plus confiance qu'à un arracheur de dent. » _

_« Vraiment ? Le seul ? » Rit-il en haussant un sourcil.  
_

_« Okay, je l'avoue, je commence aussi à faire confiance à Emmett...un tout petit peu, » ris-je en levant la m__ain et en rapprochant mon pouce de mon index pour ne laisser qu'un infime espace entre les deux._

_Ces deux dernières semaines, lorsqu'Edward et Carlisle n'étaient pas là, Emmett me saluait en me soulevant dans ses bras pour me faire un gros câlin, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer. Un dimanche, j'étais allée déjeuner chez Rosalie et Emmett, pendant qu'Edward était à l'hôpital, et nous avions passé deux bonnes heures à nous raconter des blagues et des histoires drôles. Nous avions le même sens de l'humour tous les trois, c'était bon de rire, vraiment rire. J'étais contente de pouvoir plaisanter avec lui. Il me disait toujours 'garde la foi, petite sœ__ur. Edward le déboussolé (le surnom qu'il lui donnait en secret) finirait par voir ses torts et changerait de cap probablement encore plus vite que lui.'_

_« D'accord alors, » dit Jasper, « Je sais que ce que je te demande est risqué pour toi. Je sais que tu as peur, » compatit-il. « Mais je ne te l'aurais jamais suggéré si je pensais qu'il te ferait du mal. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es ma petite sœur et en tant que grand frère, c'est mon rôle de te protéger, » dit-il.  
_

_J'allai vers lui et le serrai dans mes bras. « Je sais, Jazz. J'aurais aimé toujours t'avoir comme frère, » reniflai-je. A chaque fois qu'il disait ça, ça me faisait pleurer. Peut-être que si j'avais eu Jasper comme frère à la place de James, ma mère se serait battue pour son fils. Si les choses avaient été différentes, je serais toujours à Phoenix, vivant une vie normal. Je réprimai ma dépression. __Ressasser le passé n'allait pas changer ma vie. J'avais un véritable grand frère main__tenant et j'étais sur le point d'en avoir un autre, une merveilleuse deuxième maman et les meilleures sœurs que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais même un mari respectable ?_

_« Je vais aussi travailler Edward au corps en même temps pour toi. Je suis sûr que ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour lui de voir ton passé. Il m'appelle toujours quand quelque chose le trouble. Sa conscience doit être en train de le ronger de l'intérieur à l'heure qu'il est. Tout ce que je propose, c'est __que dès que tu auras l'opportunité de faire quelque chose pour secouer Edward, fais-le. Il a beau avoir l'air intimidant, il est vraiment très vulnérable. Il a besoin qu'on lui ouvre les yeux, même si ce n'est que pendant une semaine. D'être loin de l'influence de Carlisle. J'aurais juste aimé que vous ayez plus de temps. »_

_« Mais Jasper, et si ça ne marche pas et qu'il s'énerve ? » Demandai-je. « Tu sais qu'il me fera du mal. » Je baissai les yeux, honteuse de l'image que ma mère devait avoir de moi maintenant. Je n'étais plus la fille sûre d'elle qu'elle avait élevée. J'avais trop peur des mains de mon fiancé – ou je ne sais quelle autre appellation – pour retrouver un jour cette force. « Je ne suis plus aussi courageuse, » murmurai-je, honteuse._

_Alice vint vers moi et me serra dans ses bras. « Bella, je sais que ce sera la chose la plus difficile que tu auras à faire. Crois-moi, je sais que Jasper n'aurait jamais fait cette suggestion s'il n'était pas absolument certain qu'Edward était prêt à être exposé à ça. Jasper a promis d'être là pour toi. Il ne laissera pas Edward te faire de m__al. »__  
_

_« Bella, » commença Jasper, « Même si ça ne fonctionne pas et qu'Edward se met en colère, il ne prendra pas le risque de te maltraiter dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il attendra que vous soyez de retour ici.__ Je serai là__ pour l'en empêcher si ça arrive. Tu as le téléphone portable qu'Edward t'a donné, appelle-moi si tu as un quelconque problème. Edward n'en saura rien et je l'appellerai ensuite pour lui parler, avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. Nous serons en contact permanent.»  
_

_Je pris une profonde inspiration. « Si tu es sûr qu'il ne me fera pas de mal, je vais essayer. » Je frissonnai__, me demandant si j'en aurais vraiment le courage. Si l'occasion se présente, je le ferai, ps__almodiai-je. _

Je levai les yeux lorsqu'Edward sortit de la chambre. Je me levai et lui souris, un vrai sourire. J'avais hâte de lui montrer mon passé je voulais lui montrer que j'étais une personne. Que j'avais eu une vie et qu'elle était géniale. Peut-être qu'il s'en rendrait compte et qu'il voudrait...J'en avais marre de ces fichus « peut-être ».


	34. Chapter 33

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Après cette très longue attente, je reprends enfin la suite de cette traduction, comme je vous l'avais promis. Je rappelle donc que je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention d'abandonner cette traduction, ni aucune de mes fictions. Je vous demande juste un peu (beaucoup) de patience._

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, vous déjà bien assez attendu comme ça._

_Merci à _**Milk40**_ pour la relecture et correction de ce chapitre._

_Cette fiction appartient à _**Rmcrms5**_, je ne fais que la traduire._

* * *

**Esmé POV**

Je me redressai sur mes genoux et appuyai mes poings contre le bas de mon dos afin d'apaiser la douleur dans mes lombaires. Je repoussai mes cheveux de mon front avec le dos de mon avant-bras en examinant ce que j'avais prévu pour aujourd'hui. J'avais déjà rempli les pots de la véranda avec des géraniums fuchsias et blancs, ainsi que des pétunias. Maintenant, il était temps de m'occuper de mes bébés. Mes iris et mes tulipes avaient besoin qu'on les chouchoute après le long hiver qu'on avait eu, elles sortaient tout juste d'hibernation et recommençaient à pousser. Un peu comme mon précieux petit bébé, pensai-je en souriant avec mélancolie.

Il me manquait tellement. Je savais qu'il était toujours là quelque part. Je refusais de perdre espoir. Nous étions si proche l'un de l'autre lorsqu'il était jeune. Je savais que Carlisle n'avait pas anéanti tout ce que je lui avais appris. Il était compatissant par nature, et c'était toujours le cas, au fond de son cœur gelé et endormi. C'était un gentleman, mais il s'était perdu en chemin. Mais il ne manquait plus qu'une chose : que le soleil vienne dégeler le sol pour que des choses puissent recommencer à y pousser. À y fleurir, même. Enfin. Je savais que Bella était son soleil. Je pouvais voir à quel point il commençait à l'aimer. Mes garçons allaient tous avoir le bonheur de vivre le véritable amour, et non pas la version factice que leur père leur avait apprise. Edward essayait désespérément de trouver un moyen de sortir de la prison dans laquelle Carlisle avait emprisonné son esprit.

Jasper essayait de l'aider de son mieux. C'était comme si je le regardais réapprendre à marcher. Edward était de loin le plus acharné de mes garçons. Il avait commencé à marcher tôt, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs bleus parce qu'il refusait qu'on l'aide. À 9 mois à peine, il allait déjà tout découvrir par lui-même. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide, mais son aversion à ce qu'on le conseille l'empêchait d'accepter l'aide qu'on lui offrait. Jasper et moi avions plusieurs fois parlé pour savoir ce qui serait la meilleure façon pour lui d'atteindre Edward. Il avait essayé de l'aider tout seul au début, mais ça avait échoué car Edward prenait tout comme une attaque. Il n'avouait jamais avoir tort sur quoi que ce soit dans la vie. Avant, lorsqu'il faisait une erreur, Edward restait à débattre avec vous jusqu'à vous convaincre que c'était ce qu'il avait prévu depuis le début. Maintenant, Jasper réussissait enfin à communiquer avec lui. Il m'avait dit qu'Edward l'avait appelé deux ou trois fois depuis Phoenix pour lui demander des conseils.

Je priai pour que ce voyage à Phoenix soit un tournant pour Edward. S'il pouvait juste s'éloigner de son père un moment, je savais que ce serait plus facile pour Bella de lui faire baisser sa garde. Elle était déjà en train de l'atteindre, même si elle n'en était pas consciente. J'étais sa mère, et j'avais pu voir les changements subtils s'opérer chez Edward rapidement après que Bella soit arrivée ici. Il n'était plus aussi tendu qu'avant. Il n'était plus aussi formel et détaché lorsqu'il parlait. Il souriait davantage. J'avais remarqué que les dimanches après-midi, il aimait s'allonger sur le canapé avec sa tête posé sur les genoux de Bella. Je l'avais même vu s'endormir parfois elle l'apaisait tellement. Il avait appris à se détendre.

Non seulement mon petit garçon avait bon cœur, mais il prenait aussi naturellement soin des gens.  
Il ferait un fantastique médecin, meilleur que son père car il était compatissant. La première fois que j'avais eu un aperçu de l'Edward que j'aimais, c'était lorsque Bella s'était fait agresser. C'était comme s'il était une autre personne, présent pour quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Sa bien-aimée. Bella avait besoin de quelqu'un et Edward avait été là pour elle. Les premiers jours, il avait refusé de laisser Bella seule, même si cela énervait Carlisle. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre qu'Edward ne remarque pas que Bella avait besoin de l'aide d'un professionnel, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Entre l'accident, la perte de ses parents et avoir été déracinée pour aller à l'autre bout du pays... pour se faire agresser et violer par son père, son frère et ses amis... Savoir que sa vie ne répondrait jamais aux aspirations que ses parents avaient eues pour elle. On lui avait arraché sa vie toute entière. Mais Renée avait accompli ce qu'elle avait toujours espéré Bella était de loin la jeune femme la plus forte que j'avais jamais rencontrée. J'avais juste peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si on la poussait à bout. Je m'inquiétais constamment de son bien-être. Je ne comprenais simplement pas pourquoi Renée n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Elle avait toujours essayé de protéger Bella du mieux possible, c'était pour ça qu'elle était partie, même si elle savait que ça allait être difficile de tout reprendre à zéro. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de testament ou alors au moins une assurance vie qui aurait permis à Bella de rester dans sa maison de Phoenix ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas gardé les preuves contre Charlie et n'en avait-elle pas parlé à Bella ? Elle aurait pu empêcher Charlie d'essayer de revenir dans sa vie. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens...

Eh bien, elle était là maintenant, et je l'aiderais et l'aimerais comme ma propre fille. Je me devais de la protéger, pour Renée, même si ça devait me coûter la vie. Je ne la laisserais pas tomber. J'avais empêché Charlie de suivre Renée ce jour-là, en faisant en sorte qu'il me trouve dans leur maison. Je l'avais entendu marmonner quelque chose après qu'elle soit partie, sa colère grimpait, il était en train de bouillir. Je l'avais vu charger son arme et attraper ses clés. Je savais qu'il allait la tuer et probablement Bella aussi. Je lui avais donné autre chose sur quoi focaliser sa colère afin qu'elles puissent vivre. Mes cicatrices physiques s'étaient estompées, mais ça valait le coup et je n'hésiterais pas à le refaire pour elles. J'aurais juste souhaité que Carlisle ne se serve pas de mon unique véritable faiblesse contre moi. C'était une cicatrice émotionnelle encore présente aujourd'hui, et c'était toujours aussi douloureux qu'il y avait 10 ans. Carlisle avait détruit ma relation avec mes fils. Il les avait éloignés de moi. Il les avait séparés de mon amour et de leurs propres cœurs. Je pouvais les voir tous les jours comme d'habitude, mais ils n'avaient plus le droit de me faire de câlins, ni de me dire qu'ils m'aimaient. Ils devaient me traiter comme une étrangère. Une simple gouvernante nourrie et logée.

Ça faisait deux ans maintenant que ma relation avec Jasper était rétablie. Ça avait été merveilleux de voir son amour pour Alice se transformer en une grande histoire, une histoire d'amour épique. J'étais ravie qu'ils se soient trouvés l'un l'autre. Juste pouvoir le serrer de nouveau dans mes bras, même s'il était adulte maintenant. Mes bras vides s'étaient languis toutes ces années. Mais la plus grande surprise, c'était il y a trois semaines.

_J'étais assise avec Rosalie, lui tenant compagnie. Elle détestait être au repos alitée. Je lui avais apporté du magasin deux ou trois magazines de voiture qu'elle aimait lire afin de la distraire un peu. J'étais dans sa cuisine en train de couper un ananas pour qu'elle grignote, lorsqu'Emmett est arrivé. Il est allé voir comment se portait Rosalie avant de venir me rejoindre. Il s'est mis devant le comptoir pour boire de l'eau tout en me regardant._

_« Bonjour Emmett, » ai-je dit. « Tu as passé une bonne journée au club de sport ? » _

« Ouais, c'était bien. On est très occupés, » a-t-il répondu. Il semblait distrait.

J'ai mis l'ananas dans une boîte que j'ai rangée dans le réfrigérateur. J'ai ensuite sorti deux boîtes de fraises pour les découper. J'ai commencé à les découper avec dextérité, horizontalement au lieu de verticalement, afin qu'elles aient une forme circulaire. J'ai levé les yeux vers Emmett. Il était toujours là à m'observer. Il avait le regard lointain.

_Il a fixé les fraises pendant une minute avant de lever les yeux vers moi. « Tu achetais toujours du Half & Half avant (NT : le Half & Half est un produit laitier composé à moitié de lait et à moitié de crème, un peu comme une crème liquide Bridélice par exemple). Tu t'en souviens ? Pour le verser sur les fraises et qu'on les mange comme si c'était des céréales. On n'avait même pas à partager. Tu nous achetais toujours une boîte chacun. On n'était jamais d'accord sur la façon dont on voulait que les fraises soient coupées. Jasper voulait qu'elles soient coupées comme des pommes, Edward voulait que chaque fraise soit coupée en huit morceaux. Il disait que ça lui faisait plus de fraises comme ça. » Il a secoué la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres, « Ce qui était vraiment stupide maintenant que j'y pense. C'était les mêmes fraises. Comment ça aurait pu en faire plus ? Moi je les voulais toujours en forme de cercle parce que c'était plus joli. »  
_

_« Emmett ? » Ai-je demandé. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

_Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais. Mon ours géant de fils avait les larmes aux yeux._

_Il a continué à parler comme s'il ne m'avait même pas entendue. « Tu venais à chacun de mes matchs de football américain. Je pouvais même t'entendre m'encourager depuis le terrain. Tu t'assurais toujours pour je sache que tu m'aimais, même quand Edward était petit, qu'il était souvent malade et qu'il avait besoin de toute ton attention. Tu faisais en sorte que je me sente aimé et en sécurité. Je n'ai jamais douté de la place que j'avais dans ton cœur. Même après cette période où nous avons été horribles avec toi, je savais que tu m'aimais toujours, même si je ne t'ai pas laissée me le montrer. J'aime tellement Rosie et elle aime déjà ce bébé de tout son cœur. C'est une vraie battante, elle fait tout ce que le médecin lui dit pour protéger le bébé. Je ne pourrais jamais lui enlever cet amour. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal ainsi. Ça me tuerait de la blesser de cette façon. »_

Il s'est approché de moi et a enroulé ses bras autour de moi. Il a posé sa tête sur mon épaule et a commencé à sangloter alors que je l'entourai de mes bras, effectuant des cercles sur son dos pour l'apaiser.

_« Je suis désolé, Maman. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime. Tu es la meilleure maman du monde. Tu nous as tout donné et nous, on ne t'a rien donné en retour, » a-t-il sangloté.  
_

_Les vannes se sont ouvertes. J'ai pleuré pour toutes ces années perdues, loin de mes fils. Je sanglotais de joie d'avoir retrouvé Emmett à présent. Il devenait l'homme que j'avais espéré qu'il devienne en l'élevant. J'étais tellement fière de lui._

« Emmett, mon cher enfant. Je t'aime tellement. Ce n'est rien. Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu n'étais qu'un adolescent et tu suivais les règles de ton père. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre. S'il te plaît, oublie ça maintenant. N'y repense plus jamais. Tu as une vie heureuse

_avec Rosalie, votre enfant...oh, mon cher garçon, tu feras un merveilleux père, je le sais ! Rappelle-toi de ça quand tu élèveras ton enfant. Fille ou garçon, il aura besoin que ses deux parents l'aiment et prennent soin de lui. Qu'ils le protègent des démons du monde. Tous les démons, » ai-je insisté. _

Il a hoché la tête et j'ai embrassé ses deux joues avant de le reprendre dans mes bras. Il a resserré sa prise sur moi, me serrant jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer. Mais il avait besoin de ça autant que moi. J'ai retenu ma respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente de nouveau en sécurité je retiendrais ma respiration pour toujours si c'était ça dont il avait besoin.

_Le bruit de la jeep d'Emmett me ramena à la réalité, il traversait la route qui passait devant la maison pour rentrer chez lui. Je l'entendis klaxonner deux fois pour me dire 'bonjour' en passant devant le jardin arrière. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et souris. Il n'était que 14heures et il rentrait déjà à la maison. Il savait qu'Alice était avec Rose aujourd'hui, mais Rose détestait rester cloîtrée à la maison. Emmett lui avait promis qu'il l'emmènerait faire un tour, histoire de la sortir un peu de la maison. Alice et moi leur avions préparé à manger. Emmett allait l'emmener à la plage pour un pique-nique surprise. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le banc à proximité pour prendre ma tasse de thé. Je pris une gorgée et entendis de nouveau la jeep d'Emmett, qui me klaxonna encore deux fois en partant. _

Je souris en examinant mes cornouillers qui fleurissaient de nouveau. Oui, c'étaient des arbres, mais ils étaient grands et forts, tout comme Emmett. Je ris tout haut. Comment représenter un bébé de 5 kilos autrement que par un arbre ?


End file.
